A batalha perdida de Sesshoumaru
by queenrj
Summary: O que acontece quando um poderoso youkai tem que lidar com sentimentos e sensações até então desconhecidas? Como lutar contra esse poderoso inimigo que tenta arrebatá-lo a todo custo?Uma história cheia de aventuras,intrigas e romances de tirar o fôlego.
1. Chapter 1

Era uma noite fria na era feudal a lua cheia mantinha o seu reinado no céu cercada por suas súditas as estrelas e brilhavam tão intensamente que iluminavam toda a densa floresta.

Há dias eles caminhavam por àquela região não querendo se afastar muito para não se perderem de seu mestre. Eles param em um ponto e decidem acampar ali mesmo na floresta, abrigados por grandes e frondosas árvores seculares.

Jaken – Vamos acampar aqui Rin, parece um local tranqüilo.

Rin – Certo Senhor Jaken.

Ar-hu parou em um local próximo para pastar a grama verdinha, Jaken mantinha o hábito das constantes reclamações enquanto retirava alguns objetos das costas de Ar-hu.

- Vou procurar algo para comermos. Informou Rin.

- Naaaão. Disparou o Yokai lagarto.- Eu mesmo vou procurar menina, você fica aqui com Ar-hu, ele irá protegê-la se alguma coisa acontecer a você o Ssssenhor Ssseessssshomaru me mata.

E o Yokai lagarto sai rapidamente se embrenhando na mata. As palavras dele fizeram Rin ficar pensativa, ela se sentou em uma pedra e ficou observando Ar-hu que pastava alheio a tudo."Faz quase três semanas que ele partiu... onde será que está o Senhor Sesshomaru,o que estará fazendo?"

Aproximadamente meia hora depois Jaken retorna com uma caça e algumas frutas, Rin ia acender uma fogueira mas Jaken a impediu.

- Aqui não menina! Vamos mais para dentro da floresta este local é muito descampado, é melhor que não nos vejam. Além disso há um lago mais adiante e é melhor ficarmos perto dele mas não muito para não chamar a atenção de algum Yokai ou animal que venha beber água.

Rin balançou a cabeça em concordância, puxou Ar-hu pelas rédeas e conduziu-o ao local indicado por Janken. Ao chegarem lá fizeram uma fogueira onde assaram a caça e se aqueceram do frio que aumentava gradativamente.

Após a refeição Rin levanta-se e avisa.

- Senhor Jaken, eu vou até o lago.

- O lago????? Então eu irei com você.

Ele disse já se pondo de pé e ficando nervoso.

- Não Senhor Jaken! Eu irei sozinha, não sou mais uma criança. Disse Rin convicta.

- Mas o Ssssenhor Sssssesssshomaru disse para eu cuidar de você menina.

- Eu não preciso de cuidados e nem de ajuda para o que eu vou fazer, eu só quero tomar um banho Senhor Jaken. A menina disse com uma carinha cativante.

Diante dessa declaração Jaken não teve escolha a não ser deixá-la ir sozinha, até porque Rin era extremamente teimosa quando decidia algo. Jaken não poderia vigiá-la durante esta atividade Rin realmente não era mais uma criança estava crescendo, tinha então 15 anos e tornara-se uma linda moça. Seus cabelos castanhos cresceram até a cintura, suas feições mudaram de forma que seus traços tornaram-se mais finos, possuía uma boca pequena e bem desenhada, os olhos cor de mel adquiriam uma luz diferente com a maturidade. Sua estatura mediana combinava com seu corpo bonito e bem distribuído.

Antes que Jaken pudesse protestar mais uma vez, Rin pôs-se a caminhar em direção ao lago. O caminho não estava escuro pois a majestosa lua iluminava tudo, ao chegar à margem do lago Rin observou por alguns instantes a maravilhosa paisagem, o reflexo da lua e das estrelas naquele espelho d'água era uma visão e tanto. Ela sorriu ao ter tal visão, aproximou-se da água e experimentou a temperatura com o pé, estava fria como esperado.

Rin deu um pequeno salto para uma pedra que estava parcialmente coberta pela água e começou a despir-se . Desatou o nó da faixa que prendia o quimono azul ao corpo e sem pensar muito mergulhou na água. Sentiu frio a princípio, mas logo o corpo se acostumou à temperatura da água que embora não fosse agradável também não era insuportável.

Procurou lavar os cabelos e o corpo dando-lhes um cheiro bom de flores silvestres, Rin aprendeu com a vovó Kaede a fazer um preparado de ervas para o banho.

Ela ficou ali por alguns minutos e estava distraída quando ouviu uma voz grave e serena atrás de si.

- Imprudente! Ele disse.

O coração de Rin acelerou e rapidamente ela imergiu na água para que pudesse impedir a visão de seu corpo nu e virou-se para encará-lo. Estava envergonhada e extremamente nervosa.

- Sss Senhor S Sesshomaru?!

- Saia daí! Ele ordenou jogando-lhe o que parecia ser uma toalha.

Rin estava muito encabulada, Sesshomaru saltou da pedra em que estava próximo a ela para a margem do lago e continuou a fitá-la impassível como sempre, não demonstrava qualquer perturbação quanto àquela situação extremamente embaraçosa para a garota.

Rin saiu da água lentamente cobrindo com a toalha apenas a parte da frente de seu corpo, e como esta estava molhada ainda era possível ver suas curvas perfeitas. Ela aproximou-se de Sesshomaru com os olhos e a cabeça baixa e o ouviu dizer com a costumeira frieza mas com um tom de repreensão.

- Não devia estar se banhando sozinha aqui, você poderia ser surpreendida por um Yokai frio e impiedoso.

Um leve sorriso apareceu na face da menina, ela compreendia a ironia daquilo que Sesshomaru acabara de dizer e pensou:

"Um Yokai frio e impiedoso."

Ela ergueu os olhos fitando-o ainda constrangida e aproximou-se mais retirando seus pés que ainda estavam na água fria.

Um golpe de vento cortou a noite esvoaçando os belos cabelos cor de prata dele e fazendo com que o corpo da garota se arrepiasse por inteiro. Sesshomaru a olhou dentro dos olhos ela podia se ver refletida naquela íris cor de âmbar.

- Menina tola, veste-se ou ficará doente.

Ele disse friamente antes de virar as costas e caminhar placidamente de volta ao acampamento.

Rin sentiu seus olhos encherem de lágrimas, mas se esforçou para segurar o choro não era mais uma menina como seu senhor a chamava, não tinha que chorar por qualquer coisa. Ficou ali por mais algum tempo tentando controlar suas emoções depois caminhou de encontro a seus companheiros.

O vento tornara-se mais gélido, Rin veio pelo caminho ainda enxugando os cabelos, ao chegar ao acampamento avistou Ar-hu e Jaken dormindo lado a lado tentando aquecer um ao outro.Sesshomaru estava deitado em uma espécie de esteira recostado a uma árvore. Rin se aproximou lentamente dele que estava olhando para a lua, sentou-se sobre os joelhos de frente para ele e disse com a voz baixa assim como seu olhar:

- D Desculpe S Senhor Sesshomaru.

Ele voltou seu olhar para ela e a encarou seriamente sem nada dizer. Os olhos da garota voltaram a ficarem úmidos.

- Por favor não fique bravo comigo. A voz saiu trêmula e chorosa.

- Não estou bravo Rin. Ele deu uma resposta direta como de costume, ainda a encarava.

Rin tremia não podia saber se era pelo frio ou pelo nervosismo.

- Não?? Ela ergueu os olhos para fitar aquela face sem expressão.

Após alguns segundos de um silêncio quase mortal para a garota que estava a ponto de desabar em lágrimas embora tentasse se controlar, Sesshomaru estendeu a mão para ela que rapidamente atendeu ao chamado deitando-se com a cabeça em seu peito e aninhando-se em seus braços como fazia quando ainda era uma menininha.

Por alguma razão que ela não entendia esse tipo de proximidade foi ficando cada vez menos freqüente à medida que ela crescia, Sesshomaru mantinha uma certa distância dela.

- Eu não vou mais ser tão descuidada, eu prometo. Ela disse erguendo a cabeça e falando ao ouvido dele com a voz ainda trêmula.

Ele não disse nada.

Sesshomaru tinha agora os olhos fechados, mas não estava dormindo apenas pensava. Rin se sentia no céu aconchegada ao corpo dele como a muito não acontecia, podia ouvir as batidas do coração dele e o som da respiração. Sentia o seu cheiro e o calor do corpo que aquecia o seu. O frio aumentaria com a madrugada, mas ela estaria bem protegia envolta pela pele macia e felpuda dele e por seus braços fortes.

Janken emite alguns ruídos enquanto dorme e pronuncia inúmeras vezes o nome de seu amo, o que chama a atenção dos dois.

- Pobre Senhor Jaken, está preocupado com o Senhor.

- Idiota imprestável! Vê como dorme? Se algo tivesse acontecido a você eu o teria matado.

Rin apertou a gola do kimono dele ao ouvir isso, Sesshomaru percebeu sua apreensão e a trouxe mais para junto de si dizendo:

- Durma Rin, amanhã cedo nós vamos embora daqui.

A menina não tardou a adormecer, o Senhor das terras do Oeste parecia relaxado mas estava atento a tudo à sua volta, era simplesmente impossível pegá-lo desprevenido. Enquanto a noite passava o frio aumentava e Rin aconchegava-se ainda mais ao corpo dele. A primeira vez que isso aconteceu foi meio que por acidente, sem querer. Anos atrás Rin ainda era uma garotinha e durante uma daquelas conversas entre os dois em que só ela falava a menina acabou dormindo e como estava ao lado de Sesshomaru acabou reclinando e recostando-se nele, que em uma atitude inimaginável até então a envolveu com o braço deixando-a protegida. Depois dessa ocasião como não houve reclamações por parte dele, Rin sempre que podia ficava bem próxima de seu senhor.

No decorrer da madrugada Sesshomaru tem a impressão de estar sonhando quando recorda a visão que teve aquela noite ao se aproximar do lago. Quando chegou ao local do acampamento avistou Ar-hu e Jaken dormindo e ficou intrigado quando não viu Rin. Teve vontade de chutar o servo imprestável mas não o fez, partiu floresta adentro em busca da menina, podia sentir seu cheiro doce vindo de um local próximo e continuou caminhando.

Ao chegar mais perto do lago ele a viu e seus olhos foram surpreendidos pela maravilhosa visão da doce menina se banhando. Seu corpo e sua beleza que já eram evidentes ficaram acentuados pela luz do luar, os cabelos castanhos brilhavam intensamente enquanto as mechas escorriam-lhe pelas costas e cobriam em parte seus seios.

Sesshomaru sentiu seu sangue de Yokai pulsar mais forte e as batidas de seu coração ficarem estranhamente alteradas. O que estaria acontecendo àquele ser frio e inabalável?

O perfume de Rin o estava inebriando fazendo-o desejar o que não devia. Quando se deu conta do que estava havendo ele rapidamente tentou livrar-se de tais pensamentos e daquilo que parecia um feitiço querendo prendê-lo. Caminhou em direção a Rin surpreendendo-a...

Sesshomaru desperta de seu devaneio e olha para a menina deitada em seu peito, ele acaricia seus cabelos ficando assim até que o dia amanhecesse.

Ao despertar pela manhã, Jaken fica exultante ao ver que seu mestre estava de volta.

- Ssssenhor Sssssesssshomaru ! O ssssenhor voltou...

O grande Yokai abre os olhos e encara o servo com severidade. Jaken ao perceber apressa-se em pedir perdão de joelhos ao seu mestre.

- Perdão Ssssenhor Ssssseesshomaru, por favor me perdoe.

É interrompido.

- Jaken!

- Sim Ssssenhor Ssssseshomaru.

- Cale-se.

Rin despertou com a agitação provocada por Jaken, mas ficou quietinha, não abriu os olhos de imediato queria aproveitar um pouco mais aquele momento.

Jaken ficou surpreso ao perceber que Rin estava tão junto de seu mestre.

"O que essa menina está fazendo abraçada ao Sssenhor Sssseshomaru?" Ele pensou mas achou melhor não dizer nada, sabia o quanto ser questionado desagradava seu mestre.

Rin finalmente abriu os olhos e sem erguer a cabeça ou se mexer fitou a face perfeita de Sesshomaru, pensava em como ele podia ser tão belo, seus olhos a hipnotizavam ao olhar para ele tinha sensações que jamais havia experimentado.

Sesshomaru percebeu imediatamente a alteração nos batimentos da garota e a olhou, ela se surpreendeu e corou levemente abrindo seu doce sorriso.

- Bom dia! Ela disse timidamente.

- Levante-se Rin, nós vamos embora daqui.

A mesma frieza de sempre...

Ela levantou-se calmamente e sentiu o vento frio da manhã balançar seus cabelos, pediu que a aguardassem por um instante e correu até o lago para lavar o rosto, retornando alguns minutos depois e eles voltaram a sua jornada.


	2. Chapter 2

Os dias que se seguiram foram particularmente estranhos para Rin, no que dizia respeito ao seu relacionamento com seu Senhor. Após aquela noite fria de lua cheia em que dormiu em seus braços, ela sentia-se extremamente feliz não parava de cantarolar e seu sorriso fácil estava mais presente do que nunca.

Rin não sabia exatamente o que a fazia sentir-se daquele jeito, sempre se sentiu bem em companhia de seu Senhor mas agora algo estava diferente, havia algo mais quando o via ou ouvia sua voz , alguma coisa acontecia dentro dela, uma coisa diferente de quando era criança. Ela passava muito tempo observando-o, os olhos dourados e enigmáticos como sempre a fascinavam, mas outras coisas chamavam a sua atenção como as linhas perfeitas de seu rosto, dedicava muito tempo aos lábios e cobiçava-os sem perceber. Ela não sabia o que estava havendo e nem tinha idéia do que sentia.

Sesshomaru percebia os olhares da garota para si quando ela se perdia em pensamentos admirando-o, isso o incomodava e por vezes ele a encarava severamente e chamava-a à realidade.

- Rin!?

- Sim Senhor Sesshomaru.

Ela respondia assustada após ser arrancada de seu sonho.

- Vamos logo.

Sesshomaru nunca foi um tolo, era reconhecido entre outras coisas por sua astúcia e também era experiente o suficiente para perceber as mudanças que os anos provocavam em Rin, assim como compreendia o que se passava na cabeça da menina quando o olhava daquela forma.

As mudanças que o tempo infligia a Rin também tinham efeito sobre ele, faziam-no sentir-se diferente perto dela, um certo desconforto, isso fez com que o Senhor das Terras do Oeste voltasse a erguer antigas barreiras que o mantinham afastado de Rin. A garota logo percebeu o afastamento e começou a ficar muito triste com isso, demorara tanto tempo para conquistar sua "confiança", para se aproximar e agora tudo voltara a ser como quando se conheceram com a diferença de que naquela época não sentia a dor de agora. "O que será isso? Por que essa dor tão grande e que não me abandona?" pensava consigo.

Várias semanas se passaram e eles continuavam sua caminhada pela floresta, estavam em um território desconhecido para Rin. Sesshomaru interrompeu seus passos subitamente olhando à sua volta, seu faro apurado havia detectado um cheiro forte e familiar.

"Gatos de fogo". Murmurou.

- Jaken, Rin afastem-se. Ele ordenou.

Logo um grande Yokai com cara de gato parou a sua frente com um olhar desafiador. Sesshomaru levou sua mão até a poderosa espada Toukijin, mas não a desembanhou, olhou seriamente para seu adversário que disse:

- Quem é você Yokai? Sinto o cheiro do clã dos Yokais cachorro.

- Sou Sesshomaru, Senhor das Terras do Oeste. Respondeu Sesshomaru com a calma e a altivez de sempre.

- Humm! Então é você o primogênito de Inu Taisho? Sua fama o precede rapaz, mas mesmo assim...ele faz um ruído chamando outros yokais de seu clã ...não devia ter atravessado meu território. Será um prazer acabar com um yokai de renome como você.

- Imbecil! Você acha que pode dizer a Sesshomaru aonde ele pode ir? Vai se arrepender por ter cruzado o meu caminho.

Sesshomaru desembanha a Toukijin e uma luta sangrenta se trava entre os dois yokais cujos clãs tinham uma rivalidade notória.

Rin e Jaken assistem ao confronto a uma certa distância e a menina não consegue esconder sua aflição, Jaken parecia não se preocupar pois confiava plenamente no poder e nas habilidades excepcionais de seu mestre.

O yokai gato era forte e extremamente ágil, mas ainda assim Sesshomaru não encontrava dificuldades em repelir seus golpes.

- Seu imbecil! Não vê que é inútil, um yokai inferior como você nunca conseguirá derrotar um yokai do nível de Sesshomaru.

O grande Senhor então desferiu um golpe que feriu gravemente seu oponente, seus companheiros ao assistirem tal cena e perceberem que o fim de seu líder estava próximo voltaram sua atenção para Rin e Jaken que estavam a uma distância razoável do local onde o combate acontecia.

Jaken defendeu-se usando o seu bastão de duas cabeças e tentou o máximo possível proteger Rin, mas os inimigos eram muitos, eles estavam cercados e em dado momento os gatos partiram para cima de Rin fazendo-a cair de cima de Ar-hu. No chão eles a atacaram com suas enormes garras afiadas provocando cortes profundos em sua carne, Rin gritava de dor e medo enquanto Jaken tentava se livrar deles, mas parecia que cada vez seu numero aumentava mais.

Na clareira adiante enquanto lutava com o yokai gato, Sesshomaru ouve o grito da menina e sente o cheiro de seu sangue.

"Rin" Ele murmura e olha na direção de onde vem o grito.

Ele então resolve pôr fim de uma vez a luta, quando o yokai se prepara para desferir um golpe, Sesshomaru o agarra ferozmente pelo pescoço fincando suas garras venenosas nele. Normalmente ele ficaria ali vendo a vida se esvair lentamente daquele corpo inerte , mas naquele momento não tinha tempo a perder, apertou com ainda mais força o pescoço do gato quebrando-o como se fosse um graveto, jogou-o longe e partiu em busca de sua protegida. Quando chegou ao local sacou a Toukijin e eliminou rapidamente os yokais que ainda estavam ali.

Rin ainda estava no chão chorando e sendo amparada por Jaken, suas roupas estavam sujas de sangue dos cortes que sofrera. Sesshomaru aproximou-se dela e ajoelhou-se, pegou Jaken pelo pescoço e atirou o corpo miúdo do yokai contra uma árvore dizendo:

- Seu inútil! Não consegue fazer nada direito, eu devia matá-lo.

Aproximou-se ainda mais da menina e sentiu seu coração apertar alterando seus batimentos, não sabia o que aquilo significava nunca se sentiu assim antes, mas nada pode ser notado em sua face impassível. Ele retirou os cabelos da menina que cobriam seu rosto inocente e viu as lágrimas rolarem o que demonstrava a dor que estava sentindo.

- Senhor Se sshoma ru... murmura. Ela tenta falar mas não tem forças ao sentir o toque dele.

- Fique quieta Rin eu vou tirá-la desse lugar.

Ele a pegou no colo e utilizando seus poderes transportou-se rapidamente para as margens de um rio, precisaria de água para lavar e tratar os ferimentos da garota.

Ele a deitou recostada a uma árvore e um corte profundo no pescoço dela chamou sua atenção, muito sangue saía dali. Sesshomaru removeu a parte de cima do kimono branco e o depositou no chão ao lado dela, abriu o kimono secundário que usava por baixo deixando à mostra uma espécie de blusa que ele rasgou arrancando-a do corpo. Ele foi até a margem do rio e molhou um pedaço do pano para limpar o rosto dela e os ferimentos menos profundos. Uma espécie de faixa feita com o tecido foi amarrada ao pescoço de Rin para estancar o sangramento, ela já estava pálida mas deu sinal de vida abrindo um pouco os olhos e chamando quase em sussurro por seu Senhor.. Sesshomaru estava ao lado dela e acariciou seu rosto ao dizer:

- Rin você precisa de um médico ou morrerá aqui.

Minutos depois, Jaken finalmente alcançou seu mestre montado em Ar-hu, logo que chega ele desmonta do animal e ajoelha-se à frente do Senhor pedindo perdão.

- Por fffavor Sssssenhoor Sssseeessssshomaru perdoe-me senhor, este seu servo imprestável não foi capaz de proteger a menina Rin. Eu sinto muito senhor. O pequeno yokai se desmanchava em lágrimas.

Sesshomaru ergueu-se e o olhou de forma ameaçadora, Jaken tremia imaginava que aquele seria seu fim.

- Ouça bem o que vou lhe dizer Jaken.

- Sim Senhor Sssessshomaru...

- Você vai pegar Ar-hu e levar Rin ao vilarejo onde Inuyasha vive com aquela humana. Rin precisa de cuidados que não posso prover, você vai deixá-la aos cuidados deles e não sairá de lá até ter certeza de que ela está bem. O vilarejo não fica longe daqui você deve chegar lá antes do anoitecer.

Jaken não gostou muito da idéia de ir a um vilarejo de humanos, mas jamais desagradaria seu mestre e queria também ajudar a garota. Obedeceu prontamente e como o mestre havia dito os dois chegaram ao vilarejo pouco antes do anoitecer. Foram recebidos com surpresa e desconfiança pelos moradores que gritaram a Senhora Kaede, esta veio apressada saindo de dentro de uma cabana.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? Perguntou a velha senhora.

- É um yokai , querendo entrar em nosso vilarejo. Disse um dos aldeões

Inuyasha e os amigos vieram a seguir.

- Sinto cheiro de sangue humano. Afirmou o hanyo.

- Hey espera aí! Aquele não é o Jaken?

Ai meu Deus aquela é a Rin, ela está ferida. Disse Kagome preocupada e correndo ao encontro deles. A senhora Kaede removeu a barreira que protege o vilarejo permitindo a entrada de Jaken. Ao se aproximar deles Kagome se assustou ao ver o estado da garota...

- Inuyasha! Ela chamou.. Ajude aqui, vamos levá-la para dentro.

O hanyo imediatamente pegou a garota no colo e a levou para dentro da cabana deitando-a no futon. Vovó Kaede a examinou rapidamente e deu instruções para que Inuyasha buscasse água, Sango deveria pegar roupas e panos limpos e Kagome deveria trazer as ervas que seriam usadas como medicamento. O monge Miroku e Shippo faziam companhia a Jaken que estava muito impaciente na sala.

Com a ajuda de Kagome e Sango a vovó Kaede retirou as roupas sujas de Rin e lavou seus ferimentos com todo cuidado para não desencadear mais sangramento, depois fez os curativos usando ervas especiais. A preocupação da velha senhora era com o corte no pescoço, por causa dele Rin perdera muito sangue e isso era muito preocupante.

Mais tarde, com a situação já estabilizada todos se reuniram na sala para ouvir de Jaken o que havia acontecido. Ele contou tudo com riqueza de detalhes e todos ouviram atentamente.

- Então Sesshomaru não conseguiu proteger a Rin. Hufff! Que idiota!

-Inuyasha! Kagome o repreendeu. Não acredito que você foi capaz de dizer isso.

- A culpa foi minha. Jaken concluiu. Eu devia protegê-la como o Ssssenhor Ssssessshomaru ordenou. O pobre servo chorava.

- Não se preocupe Jaken, ela vai se recuperar. Disse o monge Miroku tentando consolá-lo.

- Onde está Sesshomaru agora? Indagou Inuyasha.

- Eu não sei. Ele me mandou trazer Rin para cá, disse que ela precisava de cuidados que só aqui poderia obter...

Eles continuaram conversando...

A noite passou lentamente e todos revezaram-se para cuidar de Rin, pela manhã ela permanecia desacordada e continuava sob o olhar atento da vovó Kaede ou de Kagome.

Lá fora o sol brilhava intensamente e os rapazes conversavam sobre o ocorrido.

- Escuta Inuyasha, você não acha estranho o seu irmão ter mandado Jaken pra cá?

Perguntou Shippo.

- Meu meio-irmão você quer dizer.

Eu acho estranho sim, mas não dá pra saber o se passa na cabeça daquele imbecil arrogante.

Jaken fez menção em protestar ao ouvir isso mas desistiu ao ver o olhar de Inuyasha.

- O que eu acho é que o Sesshomaru se importa mais com essa garota do que ele imagina ou se permite admitir, ele sabia que não teria como cuidar dela na floresta então de certa forma ele passou por cima de seu orgulho para pedir nossa ajuda. Ponderou o monge.

Inuyasha retrucou:

- Aquele lá, abandonar o orgulho?...

- É sim Inuyasha, pensa bem ele nos pediu ajuda, não diretamente mas pediu. Eu imagino o quanto isso deve ter custado à ele.

- Talvez você possa estar certo Miroku... uma pausa... eu queria saber onde ele está agora... Divagou Inuyasha.

Horas mais tarde naquele dia houve uma alteração no estado de Rin, ela piorara, agora tinha uma febre muito alta que a fazia tremer e suar muito suas roupas estavam molhadas por causa do suor. Durante a febre ela delirava e o tempo todo só chamava por um nome com a voz fraca... Sesshomaru.

Kagome e Sango que estavam no quarto se entre olharam, a primeira colocou um pano com água fria na testa da garota e afagou seus cabelos dizendo:

- Calma Rin- chan, vai ficar tudo bem.


	3. Chapter 3

**Flash back **

**Rin estava muito mal na cabana da Sra Kaede e todos estavam apreensivos com o seu estado...**

Após horas de cuidados contínuos a febre cedeu e todos puderam respirar aliviados.  
Dois dias depois Rin finalmente voltou a si, seus olhos castanhos ainda não tinham o brilho original ela precisou piscar várias vezes até se acostumar com a claridade, logo reconheceu o rosto familiar.  
- Senhorita Kagome! Ela disse com a voz ainda fraca.  
- Olá Rin-chan! Como se sente?  
- E-e-eu não sei. O que aconteceu? Ela pergunta e leva sua mão ao pescoço que sente dolorido.  
- Você não lembra de nada? Pergunta Sango.  
A garota fechou os olhos tentando lembrar e logo as dolorosas imagens vieram a sua mente.  
- Urrh! Agora eu me lembro. Como eu vim parar aqui, onde está o Senhor Sesshomaru?  
- Eu vou trazer alguma coisa para você comer e então conto tudo a você está bem?  
Alguns minutos depois Kagome retornou com um prato de sopa e sentou-se ao lado de Rin para ajudá-la a comer.  
Enquanto contava tudo Rin ia se alimentando apesar da dificuldade, Kagome insistia para que ela tomasse toda a sopa pois estava muito abatida e precisava se fortalecer. Após a conversa Rin voltou a se deitar e ficou pensativa, Jaken entrou no quarto para ver como ela estava.  
- Menina Rin, ainda bem que você está melhorando, logo o Senhor Sesshomaru virá nos buscar e...  
Rin olhou para ele e deu um leve sorriso ele completou.  
- Não agüento mais este vilarejo de humanos...  
- Pois você pode ir embora quando bem quiser seu lagarto idiota...  
Inuyasha apareceu atrás de Jaken e deu um soco na cabeça dele deixando um galo enorme e provocando o choro do pequeno Yokai.  
- Você pode ir embora se quiser, mas a Rin vai ficar aqui ouviu. Afirmou o hanyo.  
Rin olhou docemente para Inuyasha e disse:  
- Obrigada por me ajudar.  
O olhar dela e suas palavras fizeram o Hanyo corar, ele sempre foi muito timio principalmente diante de mulheres.  
- Não precisa me agradecer Rin.Semanas se passaram e Rin já havia se levantado da cama, caminhava ainda com cuidado pelo vilarejo e tentava se integrar às atividades cotidianas do local.  
Meses se passaram Rin estava totalmente recuperada, mas uma sombra pairava sobre sua vida. Ela sentia, sentia falta, muita falta de seu senhor nunca havia ficado tanto tempo longe dele desde o dia em que se conheceram. Por mais que se sentisse bem naquele lugar em companhia dos amigos não conseguia parar de pensar nele, de se preocupar com ele, onde estaria o Senhor Sesshomartu...  
Jaken a essa altura já havia perdido a paciência, não agüentava mais ficar naquele vilarejo a espera de seu mestre. Depois de muito pensar o Yokai sapo tomou uma decisão, iria atrás de seu mestre de qualquer jeito. Comunicou sua decisão a Rin esta pensou em ir com ele mas voltou atrás diante da objeção de Kagome e dos outros.  
- Rin, eu sei que você está ansiosa, sei o quanto você quer reencontrar o Sesshomaru, mas é muito perigoso. Nós estamos vivendo tempos difíceis aí fora, tenho certeza de que ele não gostaria que você se arriscasse dessa forma. Tenho certeza que virá buscá-la..  
Kagome sorriu para ela que concordou em ficar e aguardar, embora uma enorme tristeza tomasse conta de todo o seu ser.  
Jaken parte então com Ar-hu deixando Rin para trás...

Mais um inverno chegou trazendo consigo noites frias e neve. Deitada num futon em um dos quartos da cabana da vovó Kaede, Rin se perdia em pensamentos lembrando da última noite que passara ao lado de seu senhor, o tempo passara tão rapidamente, três longos anos e ela ainda se sentia da mesma forma ou talvez pior não conseguia entender porque fora abandonada por seu senhor e depois por Jaken. Passava pela sua cabeça que o motivo poderia ter sido o episódio constrangedor no lago, quando ela havia sido tão "imprudente" como ele mesmo disse. "Mas ele disse que não havia ficado bravo, eu me lembro disso e depois ele foi tão gentil me protegendo do frio. O que aconteceu Senhor Sesshomaru, o que eu fiz que o desagradou a ponto de me abandonar?"  
Rin adormeceu enquanto lágrimas percorriam seu rosto.  
No dia seguinte Rin acordou cedo como de costume a após tomar o café da manhã caminhou até o pátio do vilarejo para mais um dia de treinamento, a garota vinha se exercitando, treinando artes marciais e o uso da espada com Sango, Miroku e até com Inuyasha.  
A neve voltou a cair e no final da tarde todos se reuniram para um chá, conversavam animadamente, Kagome estava recostada em Inuyasha e ele acariciava seus cabelos, a essa altura eles já se entendiam muito bem, tinham um bom relacionamento e descobriram que apesar das brigas se amavam muito e eventualmente acabaram assumindo isso para si próprios e para os outros. Rin os observara às vezes, achava lindo os dois juntos e secretamente pensava no quanto queria aquilo para si, mas uma vez sentia seu inexperiente coração apertar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Os capítulos estão pequenos agora então eu vou tentar postar mais de um. Quero agradecer aos reviews que me enviaram e pedir que continuem mandando porque isso é um insentivo ainda mais quando se está super ocupada como eu no momento. O que me faz ficar acordada até tarde digitando essas fics é saber que existem pessoas ansiosas para lê-las.**

**Valeu e até a próxima.**

Três meses depois...

A primavera chegara trazendo consigo lindos dias de sol com temperatura amena,o céu estava azul e quase sem nuvens, pássaros cantavam alegremente e as flores reinavam em sua delicadeza nos campos.

Rin, Kagome e Sango passeavam por uma planície coberta de flores silvestres das mais variadas cores, ao longe podiam-se ver as grandes cerejeiras que estavam igualmente floridas. As garotas caminhavam e recolhiam flores que eram colocadas em cestos. Depois de algum tempo elas se sentaram sentindo a brisa suave acarinhar suas faces e conversaram.

- Hummm! Que dia lindo está fazendo, não é meninas? Perguntou Kagome.

- É sim. Respondeu Sango enquanto levava uma das flores ao nariz para apreciar seu aroma.

Rin estava quieta e com algumas flores nas mãos confeccionava uma coroa. Isso trazia lembranças que a faziam sorrir levemente. As duas amigas a observavam e tentavam chamá-la de volta à realidade pois parecia que ela sonhava acordada.

- Rin-chan!...Rin-chan

Chamou Kagome em um tom mais alto e sorrindo.

- Por onde anda essa cabecinha hein? Indagou Sango.

- Por onde você acha que anda a cabeça dela Sango? Perguntou Kagome maliciosa e logo depois corando por sua indiscrição.

Rin olhou para as duas com um sorriso tímido.

- Desculpe Rin-chan.

- Não se preocupe Senhorita Kagome, está certa, por mais que eu tente não consigo esquecer. Eu sei que devo, mas não consigo.

A garota baixou os olhos demonstrando uma tristeza que sempre tentava reprimir. Ela ergueu os olhos tentando se recompor, olhou para as amigas e forçou um sorriso, não iria se entregar dessa forma isso seria indigno. Continuou a falar após respirar fundo:

- Eu me lembro que quando tinha dez anos, eu sondei o Senhor Jaken para saber quando seria o aniversário do Senhor Sesshomaru, ele não soube me dizer então eu inventei uma data para comemorar, coisa de criança, então nessa data eu achei que deveria dar um presente a ele então fiz uma coroa como essa.

Ela disse apontando para o arranjo que tinha em mãos.

- E ele aceitou o seu presente? Perguntou curiosa Sango.

- Sim. Ele aceitou e me agradeceu...

A garota agora sorria lindamente.

- Nossa! Eu não consigo imaginar o Sesshomaru agradecendo nada a ninguém. Só mesmo você Rin. Disse a exterminadora.

- Rin do que você sente mais falta no Sesshomaru? Perguntou Kagome.

- E-e-eu não sei... de tudo. A simples presença dele já me deixava feliz, fazia eu me sentir segura não importando onde estivéssemos.

- Eu entendo você, sinto o mesmo quanto ao Inuyasha... Rin-chan você está apaixonada pelo Sesshomaru.

- Apaixonada????? A garota indagou espantada, não sabia exatamente o que aquilo queria dizer. Kagome concluiu.

- Sim Rin-chan, é quando o seu coração dispara só de ouvir a voz dele ou sentir o olhar dele sobre você. Não é assim que você se sente?

- Acho que sim.

- Então. Rin você não é mais uma menina está com dezenove anos, é uma mulher. Você deixou de ver o Sesshomaru como seu protetor e senhor e passou a vê-lo como homem.

Rin corou levemente.

- Não fique assim Rin, nós somos adultas e só há mulheres aqui Não precisa ficar com vergonha.

Sango sorriu e concordou balançando a cabeça.

As três tiveram uma longa conversa aberta sobre seus sentimentos e o relacionamento com àqueles homens.


	5. Chapter 5

Mais um ano se passou e neste dia Rin completava vinte anos. Ela ganhou presentes de seus amigos, entre eles um lindo quimono vermelho com bordados de flores de sakura dado por Kagome. Ela vestiu-se com ele naquela noite após o banho, eles se reuniriam para comemorar a data. Kagome trouxe até um bolo de sua era feito por sua mãe.

Quando Rin surgiu no pátio onde todos estavam reunidos, não havia uma só pessoa homem ou mulher que não tivesse ficado impressionado.Ela estava simplesmente radiante.

- Nossa ! Como você está linda Rin-chan. Disse Shippo que já era então um rapazinho.

- Está linda mesmo. Disse Kagome.

Tantos elogios fizeram a jovem corar.

- Ela parece uma princesa. Disse Kohako com o olhar fixo em Rin.

O monge Miroku comentou discretamente com o grupo enquanto Rin era cumprimentada por outras pessoas.

- Ela certamente tem o porte de uma princesa.

- O que quer dizer com isso Miroku? Perguntou Sango irritada.

- Não fique zangada meu amor, o que eu quero dizer é que Rin passou a maior parte de sua vida ao lado de um príncipe. Sesshomaru foi educado para ser um líder, para governar um império e como foi ele quem criou Rin transmitiu isso tudo isso a ela. Como nós podemos observar os modos e o comportamento de Rin são refinados, ela foi educada, sabe ler e escrever é capaz de conversar sobre vários temas o que não é comum em nossa época, principalmente para mulheres.

Inuyasha normalmente se irritaria com o comentário elogioso feito ao irmão, mas ele estava distraído olhando em direção à floresta. Ele se levantou bruscamente e caminhou até a entrada do vilarejo, sua feição era séria.

- Inuyasha o que foi? Perguntou Kagome seguindo-o.

Ela consegue alcançá-lo , quando ele para fitando a lua que estava alta no céu. Kagome segura o braço dele e pergunta novamente.

- O que houve?

Ele baixa os olhos e ainda sério olha para ela.

- Não é nada Kagome.

- Inuyasha diga a verdade, você não iria sair da festa dessa forma por nada.

O hanyo sorri levemente e acaricia o rosto da mulher o que a deixa mais tranqüila e conclui.

- Eu não consigo esconder nada de você. Não é Kagome?

- Não mesmo. Ela respondeu rindo.

- Eu senti um cheiro que não sentia à muito tempo.

- Cheiro? De quem?

- Sesshomaru...

- O que? Então ele está aqui?

- Não Kagome. Ele não está aqui, mas está na região. Posso sentir o cheio dele a quilômetros.

- Nós devemos contar á Rin que ele está por perto? Ela ficaria tão feliz...

- É melhor não. Não sabemos o que está acontecendo, nem o que aquele idiota andou fazendo nos últimos anos. Se contarmos ela pode querer ir atrás dele.

- Você poderia procurá-lo Inuyasha. Kagome sugeriu animada.

- Por que diabos eu faria isso? O hanyo parecia indignado.

- Ah Inuyasha! Tadinha da Rin, ela precisa encontrar o Sesshomaru, nunca vai conseguir ser feliz se eles não conversarem.

- Ela ficaria mais feliz se esquecesse ele de uma vez. Está muito melhor sem aquele idiota prepotente Kagome.

- Não, não está. Faz isso por mim Inu, por favor.

Ela pediu com uma carinha doce e beijando-o nos lábios.

- Huf! Eu vou pensar Kagome, vou pensar...

Ela então sorriu novamente e eles se beijaram docemente sob a luz da magnífica lua que brilhava no céu.

A quilômetros dali no alto de uma colina, sentado em uma grande pedra estava o Senhor das Terras do Oeste. Ele admirava a lua que tanto o fascinava, o vento balançava seus cabelos cor da prata que pareciam ainda mais belos e brilhantes banhados pelos raios lunares.Ele parecia o mesmo de sempre, sua postura altiva e sua face linda e impassível não haviam mudado, olhava para a lua e pensava que naquele dia aquela que um dia esteve sob sua proteção estava completando mais um ano de vida, pensava em como ela estaria depois de todo esse tempo de afastamento, não se preocupou com ela durante esse período sabia que estaria segura vivendo em um vilarejo protegido por uma Miko e por seu irmão. Não se preocupava, mas se surpreendia pensando nela todos os dias, lembrava-se de como ela era e como estava quando a viu pela última vez sangrando e lutando para se manter viva. Sesshomaru lidava bem com a morte compreendia-a bem, mas aquela cena o perturbava mais do que ele poderia admitir.

Kagome e Inuyasha voltaram para a festa abraçados e Inuyasha olhava muito para Rin, pensava se estava agindo certo ao esconder dela a proximidade de Sesshomaru.

"Sim. É melhor assim ele teve algum motivo para deixá-la para trás, talvez estivesse sendo ameaçada por um dos inimigos dele".

Resolveu não dizer nada e pensou em sair para procurá-lo no dia seguinte.


	6. Chapter 6

O sol já despontara no céu e Inuyasha é despertado pelos beijos de Kagome.

- Kagome o que é isso agora? Perguntou o hanyo ainda sonolento.

- Ué não gostou do modo como acordei você? Está reclamando?

- Não é isso. Eu adoro quando você me beija assim mas...

- Inu...você pensou no que eu te pedi ontem à noite?

- Hufff! Eu sabia que todo esse seu jeitnho pra me acordar não era à toa.

- Inuyasha por favor! Você não tem nenhuma vontade de saber o que aconteceu com seu irmão durante todos esses anos em que ele sumiu?

- Eu?????Por que deveria me preocupar com aquele idiota? Kagome o Sesshomaru me odeia tanto quanto eu odeio ele. Você por acaso esqueceu de quantas vezes ele já tentou me matar?

- Não Inuyasha. É que eu não consigo entender... Eu sei que irmãos têm suas diferenças, mas eu não entendo como vocês podem se odiar tanto tendo o mesmo sangue correndo nas veias. Isso não é certo.

Enquanto conversavam já na sala Sango e Miroku chegaram na casa.

- Bom dia amigos! Disse a exterminadora.

- Bom dia Sango, Miroku! Respondeu Kagome com o sorriso de sempre enquanto Inuyasha estava sentado com os braços cruzados e uma cara de poucos amigos.

- O que aconteceu Inuyasha? Vocês andaram brigando novamente? Indagou Miroku.

Inuyasha só bufou e não respondeu.

- É que ontem à noite, Kagome olhou para os lados para se certificar que Rin não estava por perto, o Inuyasha sentiu a presença do Sesshomaru.

- É mesmo? Quis saber a exterminadora espantada. Ele estava aqui?

- Não. O cheiro dele não estava tão forte, ele não estava nas redondezas do vilarejo mas está na região com certeza.

Respondeu Inuyasha ainda emburrado, Kagome completou:

- Nós achamos melhor não contar a Rin e eu pedi ao Inuyasha para procurá-lo mas ele se recusa.

- É melhor mesmo não dizer nada, não podemos dar falsas esperanças a ela. Se Sesshomaru está assim tão próximo por que ele não veio buscá-la? Ele deve ter um motivo muito forte para isso. O monge Miroku estava intrigado.

- Ele não veio porque é um maldito idiota que não se importa com ninguém além dele mesmo.

- Inuyasha ! Kagome o repreendeu firmemente. Não fale assim.

- É a verdade Kagome, ele não dá a mínima pra ninguém e você ainda acha que eu tenho que me preocupar com ele?

- Sinto muito se não penso como você Inuyasha. Não concordo com a sua atitude e eu quero saber o que aconteceu, não quero que Shinji fique sem o tio.

- O único tio que o nosso filho tem está na casa da sua mãe na outra era...

- Ai Inuyasha como você é cabeça dura.

O hanyo sai de casa pisando duro, ainda mais enfezado não entendia porque Kagome de uns tempos para cá deu para defender o Sesshomaru. Ele correu pela floresta durante muito tempo como sempre fazia quando estava irritado e precisava se acalmar. Estava a quilômetros de distância do vilarejo, a noite caía lentamente e meio que por instinto seu olfato o levou até a base de um penhasco, ao chegar lá viu que uma batalha estava sendo travada entre um Yokai de quase três metros de altura e um adversário que era ninguém menos que seu odioso meio-irmão.

"Sesshomaru" Ele murmurou.

O Senhor das Terras do Oeste imediatamente percebeu a presença do hanyo no local e enquanto dava golpes utilizando seu chicote disse em tom alto:

- Está tentando aprender algo meio yokai? Saia de onde estiver.

Inuyasha imediatamente deu um salto se colocando à frente de seu irmão e visivelmente irritado gritou:

- Você não tem nada para me ensinar seu idiota. Eu já teria acabado com esse fracote a muito tempo.

- O que você disse? Perguntou o Yokai adversário de Sesshomaru indignado. Quem você pensa que é seu meio yokai estúpido.

- Cale essa boca seu imbecil. Eu sou um meio yokai sim e daí? Mesmo assim acabaria com você muito facilmente.

O Yokai lançou um golpe em Inuyasha mas ele rapidamente se desviou e preparou um contra-ataque, porém foi impedido por Sesshomaru que o agarrou pelo pescoço e o jogou contra a parede da montanha.

- Essa luta é minha Inuyasha, saia daqui seu fedelho irritante.

Quanto a você, disse virando-se para o Yokai, seu adversário é este Sesshomaru lembre-se disse quando eu arrancar a vida dessa carcaça imunda que você chama de corpo.

Morra!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sesshomaru sacou a toukijin e em um salto retalhou o corpo daquele Yokai fazendo com que ele se despedaçasse por completo.

Inuyasha assistiu ao final da luta impaciente, não tirava os olhos do irmão, "Deus como ele pode ser tão insuportável, idiota arrogante". Quando Sesshomaru colocou de volta sua espada na bainha virou-se para o irmão lhe dando um olhar severo, Inuyasha pôde notar uma mancha de sangue no sempre muito alvo kimono dele, uma mancha na altura do abdômen. O Yokai havia conseguido atingi-lo quando Inuyasha chamou sua atenção com sua presença.

- O que você faz aqui Inuyasha?

- Eu é que pergunto Sesshomaru, você está muito longe dos seus domínios. Por acaso perdeu algo por aqui?

- Não tenho que te dar satisfações sobre meus passos seu moleque.

O grande Yokai vira as costas para o irmão e volta a caminhar placidamente.

- Hey Sesshomaru! Eu ainda não acabei.

O hanyo deu um salto parando em frente ao irmão que foi obrigado a interromper seu passo.

- O que você quer afinal Inuyasha?

- Você pode deixar sua arrogância de lado só por um momento?

Alguns segundos do mais puro silêncio se formaram, Sesshomaru fitava Inuyasha à uma distância de cerca de um metro, ele leva sua mão ao abdômen onde o ferimento sangrava.

- Você está ferido?!

- Ora, não me diga que você veio aqui por isso. Sentiu o cheiro do meu sangue e ficou preocupado com seu irmão mais velho? O tom era irônico e visava provocar o Hanyo, deu certo porque ele ficou furioso.

- Ora seu... Eu não dou a mínima para o que acontece com você Sesshomaru. Eu só vim aqui por causa da Rin.

Sesshomaru o olhou intrigado mas não demonstrava, nunca demonstrou nada do que sentia se é que sentia algo.

- O que aconteceu com ela? Perguntou friamente.

- Mesmo depois de você ter agido como um cretino e tê-la abandonado, ela é tola o bastante pra continuar se preocupando com você. Como pôde descartá-la dessa forma e desaparecer durante todo esse tempo?

Sesshomaru voltou a dar as costas ao irmão depois de constatar pelas palavras dele que não havia acontecido nada de errado com a garota.

- Você não é ninguém para questionar meus atos Inuyasha. A garota está onde deveria estar, no lugar à que pertence.

- Nunca imaginei que você fosse um covarde, idiota, arrogante e imbecil são características conhecidas suas mas covardia é novidade pra mim. Você é um maldito covarde Sesshomaru. Por que não disse a ela que não a queria por perto? Por que a deixou ter esperanças?

Embora tenha sido extremamente difícil até para um mestre no auto-controle como Sesshomaru, após ouvir aquelas palavras do irmão ele manteve-se firme e controlado, apenas partiu sem dizer nada. Sabia que seu irmão o estava provocando.

Horas mais tarde Inuyasha volta para o vilarejo e ao entrar em sua casa encontra Kagome alimentando seu filho Shinji que estava então com dois anos. Ele se senta no chão recostado a uma parede com os braços cruzados e com a cara emburrada de sempre. Kagome olha para ele com suavidade.

- O que foi Inu? Achei que voltaria para casa mais calmo.

- Eu sempre acabo fazendo o que você quer Kagome...

A moça sorriu largamente e perguntou:

- Você encontrou o seu irmão?

- Encontrei. Ele respondeu demonstrando irritação.

Kagome levantou-se colocando Shinji no chão para brincar com os diversos brinquedos espalhados ali. Ela se aproximou do hanyo sentando-se ao seu lado e acariciando o rosto dele.

- O que aconteceu meu amor?

Ele olhou para ela desconfiado pelo tratamento e respondeu.

- Eu o encontrei lutando contra um Yokai estúpido e depois que ele o derrotou tentei falar com ele.

- E?

- E ele não quis me ouvir Kagome, como eu disse, ele não se importa com ninguém além dele mesmo. Perguntei a ele sobre Rin e ele me disse que ela está onde deveria estar, ainda debochou de mim por eu perguntar sobre o ferimento...

- Ele está ferido??? Kagome interrompeu espantada.

- Está, mas nem isso tirou toda aquela empáfia dele.

- É um ferimento grave?

- Sei lá Kagome... Hey por que essa preocupação toda com o Sesshomaru?

- Eu já disse Inuyasha, me preocupo com tio do meu filho. Não precisa ficar com ciúmes.

- Ciúmes eu??? Huff!

- Também estou pensando na Rin, ela sofreria muito se algo acontecesse com ele.

- Ele vai ficar bem Kagome, aquele lá não cai facilmente.

- Mesmo se fosse algo grave ele morreria antes de pedir ajuda não é?

Huff! Inuyasha sorriu.

- Sesshomaru é um demônio orgulhoso Kagome, jamais pediria ajuda a alguém.

Eles observavam o filho que parecia se divertir com os vários brinquedos. Inuyasha pegou uma bola e rolou para o menino que se levantou fitando-o com os olhos dourados como os seus e caminhou até o pai jogando-se em seu colo. Inuyasha sorriu abraçando o filho e depositando um beijo em sua testa. Kagome observava os dois sorrindo e demonstrando sua felicidade por ter ao seu lado as duas pessoas que mais amava no mundo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Aviso aos navegantes que esse capitulo possui cenas hentai. Se você não se sente a vontade com esse tipo de tema então não leia apesar de ter sido escrito com o maior carinho e doçura possíveis está bastante explícito.**

Era um belo dia de sol e Rin estava em uma planície num local não muito distante do vilarejo. Ela praticava os movimentos que aprendera com sua espada. Estava vestida com um kimono de treinamento branco, seus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo com alguns fios soltos pela ação da brisa que havia no local.

Sesshomaru a observava de longe do alto de uma árvore, fora surpreendido pelo cheiro doce de sua protegida que foi trazido pelo vento. Não se conteve e deixou-se guiar por seu olfato até onde ela estava.

Viu que ela estava diferente parecia mais forte e altiva se exercitando daquele jeito e ficou ainda mais linda com o passar dos anos.

Rin estava concentrada no que fazia, não percebeu que estava sendo observada e muito menos o viu se aproximar. O Yokai era sempre muito furtivo. Quando se preparava para fazer um movimento com a espada erguendo o braço direito, surpreendeu-se com uma mão firme segurando seu pulso e uma voz vinda de trás de si falando ao seu ouvido.

- Imprudente!

Rin sentiu um frio percorrer sua espinha que a deixou petrificada e um arrepio tomou conta de seu corpo apesar do calor que fazia, seu coração disparou como um garanhão selvagem. Reconheceu imediatamente aquela voz, seus olhos tornaram-se úmidos, ela se virou e o encarou incrédula e com a respiração ofegante.

- Senhor Sesshomaru ?! Disse com a voz trêmula.

Ele apenas a fitava sem dizer nada e ainda segurava a mão dela que empunhava a espada.

A menina não se conteve e o abraçou o mais forte que pôde. Ele permaneceu estático e sem reação, mas emitiu um leve gemido imperceptível a ela quando sentiu o ferimento em seu abdômen ser pressionado.

- Vejo que aprendeu a usar a Katana... Ele disse da forma fria de sempre livrando-se dos braços dela.

Rin baixou os olhos com tristeza quando o viu afastar-se dela, mas logo voltou a fitá-lo dizendo:

- Eu tive que aprender já que me vi de repente sem meu protetor...

O tom irônico surpreendeu o Yokai fazendo com que estreitasse os olhos."Ela mudou" ele pensou e respondeu:

- É bom que você seja forte e saiba se defender, dessa forma não dependerá de ninguém.

Ele virou as costas para partir, Rin teve vontade de gritar mas conteve esse impulso limitando-se a dizer:

- É definitivo então Senhor Sesshomaru? O senhor está me deixando para sempre?

- Volte para casa menina. Ele respondeu voltando a caminhar para dentro da floresta.

Rin caiu de joelhos no chão chorando, sentia um misto de dor e raiva naquele momento. "Como ele ousou reaparecer depois de tantos anos e depois partir sem dar nenhuma explicação".

Horas mais tarde Rin voltou ao vilarejo, tomou um banho e colocou um kimono de tecido leve rosa com desenhos de folhas verdes. Passou o resto da tarde triste e calada nem quis comer. Kagome percebendo seu estado a indagou:

- Rin o que houve? Por que está tão triste?

- Não é nada demais Senhorita Kagome.

- Tem certeza?

Antes que a garota pudesse responder Inuyasha perguntou:

- Você o viu não foi?

Kagome olha para ele surpresa assim como Rin.

- De quem você está falando Inuyasha?

- Ora de quem Kagome, Sesshomaru é claro.

- Você o viu Rin? Ele está bem?

- Sim. Ele me pareceu muito bem.

- Ah que bom! Ela exclamou.

- Eu disse que não era nada grave Kagome. Retrucou o hanyo.

- Desculpem mas do que vocês estão falando? O que não era grave? Indagou Rin confusa.

- Eu encontrei Sesshomaru ontem e vi que ele estava ferido.

- Ferido?! Rin murmurou visivelmente preocupada.

- Mas não fique preocupada porque não era nada demais. O hanyo tentou amenizar vendo a aflição da garota.

Rin ficou pensativa durante algum tempo, não podia deixar de se preocupar, não conseguia. Ela ficou horas se remoendo com aquela informação.

No final da tarde Rin saiu do vilarejo em direção a floresta estava decidida a encontrar seu senhor. O que aconteceu cerca de duas horas de caminhada depois.

Sesshomaru estava próximo a um rio já conhecido pelos dois como ela havia deduzido, recostado a uma árvore parecia estar dormindo mas ela conhecia aquele Yokai o suficiente para saber que ele raramente fazia isso e que provavelmente já sabia que ela estava ali. Estava certa. Quando se aproximou dele os lindos orbes cor de âmbar, já a fitavam. Ela se aproximou ainda mais ajoelhando à sua frente.

- O que você quer? Ele perguntou sem alterar-se.

A garota ignorou a pergunta e decidida se inclinou sobre ele desatando a faixa amarela presa ao seu Kimono. O Yokai estranhou a ousadia do gesto e arqueou a sobrancelha pouco antes de interrompê-la segurando suas mãos e dizendo:

- O que está fazendo Rin?

- O senhor está ferido e eu quero ajudar. Ela disse com a voz firme.

- Não preciso de ajuda, isso não é nada.

- Mas está sangrando...

Ela insistiu levando sua mão ao abdômen dele e verificando a profundidade do ferimento que para um humano com certeza seria fatal.

- Eu sou um Yokai, não preciso de curativos humanos, logo o ferimento fechará e será como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Rin o ignorou completamente, pegou algumas coisas na bolsa que trouxera consigo e começou a limpar o ferimento teve a impressão de ouvir um suspiro dele mas também ignorou.

Sesshomaru decidiu não discutir mais e deixou-se cuidar pela garota, não parando de encará-la.

- Por que você voltou aqui? Ele perguntou seriamente.

- Eu ... não sei. Rin demonstrava uma leve irritação nem ela sabia ao certo porque estava ali cuidando dele, se ele não a queria por perto.

- Por que o senhor foi embora?

A pergunta fugiu-lhe da boca como um pássaro ansioso por liberdade cuja gaiola acaba de ser aberta. Rin não esperava uma resposta, o poderoso Yokai raramente respondia as perguntas que lhe eram endereçadas mas foi surpreendida.

- Você tem uma breve vida Rin, não pode passá-la andando atrás de mim.

Rin terminou o curativo e guardou os objetos na bolsa.

- Não acha que essa decisão é minha, meu senhor? Como o senhor mesmo disse trata-se da minha vida.

- Volte para casa Rin. Ele falou com frieza voltando o seu olhar para a lua que já aparecia no céu.

Rin levantou-se furiosa e partiu deixando-o ainda deitado. Sesshomaru logo sentiu o cheiro dela se afastando lentamente, ele se levantou com a parte de cima do kimono ainda aberta o que deixava a mostra seu tórax e abdômen de músculos definidos. Virou-se ao perceber o cheiro se aproximando era Rin que voltava com passos firmes e o olhar fixo no dele, encarou-o por alguns instantes e depois se agarrou a ele em um abraço apertado ficando assim sem dizer nada ou se mover por alguns minutos. As lágrimas corriam livremente pelos olhos castanhos dela.

Sesshomaru ficou surpreso com a atitude da garota e se surpreenderia ainda mais com o que viria a seguir. Sentiu os lábios de Rin tocarem seu pescoço em um beijo cálido que foi seguido de outros até que a garota tocou os lábios dele com os seus. O poderoso Yokai permaneceu estático e não correspondia ao carinho da garota, fechou os olhos por alguns segundos tentando processar o que estava havendo, sentia o seu sangue de Yokai pulsar. Ainda sem se mover e sem alterar sua face impassível disse:

- O que está fazendo criança?

Ela nada disse e beijou-o novamente, Sesshomaru tentava controlar seu instinto não podia negar que aquilo mexia com ele.

- Está se arriscando ao fazer isso menina, sabe que tenho veneno em meu corpo.

Rin deslizava sua delicada mão pela face perfeita do Yokai.

- Sim eu sei. Sei também que o senhor pode controlá-lo para que não me faça mal algum.

Rin mal podia acreditar no que estava fazendo, mas não conseguia mais esconder o que sentia queria que ele soubesse, queria que ele entendesse que ela o amava.

- Você não sabe o que está fazendo, não me provoque... Ele falou em tom de aviso com a voz já rouca e quase sussurrada pela evidente excitação.

Rin o beijou novamente, um beijo doce e inocente que deixava claro sua inexperiência. Sesshomaru sentia seus lábios quentes e úmidos, o gosto salgado de suas lágrimas que alcançaram sua boca perfeita. O poderoso Yokai não conseguiu controlar seus instintos por muito mais tempo e abraçou-a. A garota exultou ao sentir o braço forte dele em volta da sua cintura e ergueu os braços cruzando-os no pescoço dele.

Sesshomaru finalmente retribuiu ao beijo aprofundando-o, esse tipo de caricia não era comum aos Yokais, mas não podia negar que gostava daquilo, gostava da sensação de ter a boca de Rin colada a sua e de sentir sua língua aveludada enquanto explorava aquele território.

O coração de Rin parecia ser capaz de explodir a qualquer momento, sua respiração era ofegante e já não era possível e ela nem queria mais esconder o desejo que sentia por aquele homem, queria-o demais.

Sesshomaru a abraçou mais forte pressionando a carne macia do corpo delicado da garota, ele também a desejava muito e há muito tempo. Essa foi a razão para tê-la afastado de si, julgava-se capaz de cometer o maior erro de sua vida seguindo os passos de seu pai e do meio-irmão se envolvendo com uma humana e estava certo. Ele agora era como eles, um fraco, um ser patético por se deixar levar pelo maldito encanto que possuem essas fêmeas humanas.

Naquele momento o grande e impassível Sesshomaru esqueceu-se de tudo. Ele fez com que Rin se deitasse no gramado macio desatando a faixa do kimono dela e abrindo-o lentamente. Vislumbrou a beleza intocada do corpo jovem, o cheiro que exalava era absolutamente inebriante para ele fazendo com que seus instintos mais primitivos quisessem vir à tona. Sentia seu sangue ferver e sua transformação se aproximar, seus olhos estavam vermelhos agora, suas garras e seus caninos ficaram mais salientes porém ele sabia que tinha que se controlar, sua pequena Rin era como uma flor delicada por isso ele precisava ser cauteloso,o frágil corpo humano dela não suportaria a agressiva volúpia de um Yokai.

Rin notou a mudança na face de Sesshomaru mas não teve medo deixou-se tocar por ele nos locais mais sensíveis do seu corpo o que a deixava em êxtase e emitindo gemidos altos que eram abafados pelos beijos dele. Ela sentia a respiração alterada dele em seu ouvido, depois seus beijos que foram descendo percorrendo seu pescoço e colo até alcançar os seios firmes. Ele sugou os mamilos enrijecidos pela excitação e arrancou mais gemidos dela.

Rin sentiu a mão dele deslizar até seu ventre e logo depois o toque delicado entre suas pernas. O Yokai sentiu que ela estava pronta e abriu caminho entre as pernas da garota penetrando-a devagar, Rin cravou as unhas nas costas dele ao sentir sua entrada em um misto de dor e prazer indescritíveis que quase a fizeram perder os sentidos. Sesshomaru continuou com o ato aumentando gradativamente a intensidade das investidas, ele ainda não estava satisfeito. Rin contorcia-se de prazer podia senti-lo aprofundar-se cada vez mais dentro de si e gemia cada vez mais.

Quando finalmente alcançou o ápice, Sesshomaru olhou fixamente para ela e acariciou seus cabelos desalojando a franja da testa ainda molhada de suor. Notou uma lágrima fugir pelo canto dos olhos dela, a secou delicadamente com a mão e retirou-se dela lentamente deitando-se ao seu lado. Rin suspirou intensamente e abriu os olhos fitando o luar, o Yokai ao seu lado fazia o mesmo e sua expressão parecia a mesma de sempre apesar do contentamento que sentia. A garota virou-se para fitá-lo e ele estendeu a mão puxando-a para junto de si, ela se acomodou junto dele com a cabeça em seu peito, seus corpos ainda nus se tocavam, Rin estava tão relaxada e feliz como nunca havia sido, sentia a mão dele acariciando suas costas e assim adormeceu estava exausta.

**HAHAHAHA O poderoso Sesshoumaru não conseguiu resistir ao encanto da pequena Rin que foi até bem ousada nesse ponto eu posso dizer. Você tem que lutar pelo que quer não é?**

**Bom, espero que tenham gostado do capitulo e aguardem porque ainda haverá muitas emoções.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Resolvi postar logo esse capitulo que é uma continuação do anterior pra não ficar sem sentido, ele está um pouco menos longo que o anterior. Espero que gostem. Boa leitura.**

Na manhã seguinte Rin ainda dormia tranqüilamente à sombra de uma árvore centenária com parte do corpo coberta pelo kimono. Sentiu os raios solares aquecerem levemente sua pele e moveu-se preguiçosamente como quem não deseja acordar de um sonho bom. Ela abriu os olhos fitando a copa das árvores cujas folhas dançavam ao sabor do vento.Ergueu-se um pouco puxando o kimono para cobrir-se enquanto olhava para o rio a sua frente, sorriu ao constatar que Sesshoumaru estava sentando observando-a atentamente.

Rin se levantou cobrindo-se parcialmente com o kimono e caminhou até ele parando ao seu lado, largou o kimono que deslizou para o chão e em um mergulhou entrou no rio.

Sesshoumaru nada disse apenas a acompanhava com os olhos mantendo sua postura altiva, sentado àquela pedra ele parecia um nobre expectador apreciando o mais maravilhoso dos espetáculos. Rin nadou por apenas alguns minutos, quando saiu do rio completamente nua com a água escorrendo pelo seu corpo não havia vestígios da timidez e do constrangimento de outrora, ela estava radiante e cheia de confiança. Ao chegar à margem ela juntou os cabelos e torceu-os para livrá-los do excesso de água, pegou o kimono e vestiu-se olhando fixamente para Sesshoumaru que estava admirado com a atitude dela mas que não demonstrava de forma alguma.

Rin sorriu docemente para ele, o Yokai levantou-se e se aproximou dela tocando seu rosto angelical com sua mão, Rin sentiu a ponta do nariz dele roçar sua nuca e seu pescoço, ele sentia seu cheiro e deliciava-se com ele, depois sentiu os lábios dele tocarem sua pele com as mãos afastando os cabelos ainda molhados. Com a voz grave e serena ele disse ao ouvido dela:

- Uma mulher...agora sim você é uma mulher.

Rin sorriu mais uma vez e o abraçou fortemente sendo correspondida à altura por ele.

Depois de algum tempo abraçados e trocando carícias os dois se sentaram sobre a sombra da árvore, Rin estava de costas para ele recostada ao seu corpo e com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro.

- Eu tenho que voltar ao vilarejo. Ela afirmou enquanto acariciava as mãos dele que envolviam a sua cintura. Eles devem estar preocupados comigo.

- Agora não. Ele disse no tom de sempre.

Rin sorriu e sentiu o braço dele apertá-la ainda mais, ela virou-se para encará-lo, os orbes dourados brilhavam ainda mais sob a luz do sol. Lembrou-se subitamente e examinou o abdômen dele para verificar o ferimento e surpreendeu-se ao ver que não havia sequer uma cicatriz agora.

- Eu disse que não haveria nada no dia seguinte, você não precisava se preocupar.

Ela acaricia o local...

- Eu fiquei assustada, não é comum vê-lo ferido e sangrando.

- Yokais são diferentes dos humanos Rin.

- Claro. Humanos são fracos demais não é mesmo meu senhor?

Sesshoumaru a olhou de soslaio imaginou que uma tensão surgiria mas viu que Rin estava sorrindo, ela aproximou o rosto do dele e o beijou docemente.

- É provável que eles venham me procurar, eu não disse á ninguém onde estava indo.

- Creio que Inuyasha saiba exatamente onde você está Rin

A garota olhou para ele um tanto espantada, ele deu um meio sorriso quase que imperceptível e disse:

- Eu vou voltar as Terras do Oeste, preciso ratificar meus domínios.

Rin baixou os olhos ao ouvi-lo, ele ergueu o rosto dela delicadamente segurando-a pelo queixo.

- Eu voltarei em alguns dias e a levarei comigo se ainda o quiser.

- Eu nunca quis deixá-lo, jamais pensei em me separar do meu senhor.

Após algumas horas os dois se despediram e Rin retornou ao vilarejo enquanto Sesshoumaru foi para o oeste.

Chegando ao vilarejo Rin foi recebida por Kohako que estava muito preocupado com o sumiço dela.

- Rin onde você esteve? Todos estavam preocupados com você.

Kagome e Inuyasha se aproximaram logo depois e não pareciam tão aflitos quanto Kohako. Kagome apenas perguntou:

- Está tudo bem Rin-chan?

- Sim senhorita Kagome. Eu estou bem.

Kohako continuou:

- Mas onde você esteve durante toda a noite Rin? Eu quis sair para procurar você mas o Inuyasha e Kagome-chan não permitiram.

- Ela... estava ajudando um amigo não é Rin- chan? Disse Kagome querendo encurtar o interrogatório feito pelo rapaz. Rin a encarou surpresa mas confirmou sua alegação.

- S sim eu estava ajudando um amigo.

Inuyasha assistia à conversa calado, Kagome completou:

- É melhor você entrar e descansar um pouco não acha Rin?

- Sim acho que eu preciso mesmo descansar.

A garota entra na cabana, Kohako permanecia intrigado mas não tinha a mínima noção do que acontecia.

Inuyasha e sua esposa continuavam na varanda da casa e ela o encarava quando perguntou:

- Você acha que eles estavam juntos?

- Huff! Tenho certeza. Ela está impregnada com a essência dele. Respondeu Inuyasha sério.

Kagome deu um sorriso maroto, ela realmente queria ver sua amiga feliz e sabia que sua felicidade estava em seu distante cunhado. Horas mais tarde ela teve a oportunidade de conversar com Rin e saber tudo o que acontecera.

- Então ele foi para o castelo nas Terras do Oeste? Perguntou Kagome.

- Sim. Ele disse que tinha assuntos para resolver e que depois retornaria.

Kagome sorria docemente para a amiga, podia ver o brilho nos olhos dela.

- Você está muito feliz não é Rin-chan?

- Sim Senhorita Kagome. Eu nunca fui tão feliz parece que estou vivendo um sonho, tudo o que aconteceu foi tão maravilhoso. A senhorita tinha razão eu amo muito o Senhor Sesshoumaru.

- Fico muito feliz que tenham se entendido. Talvez agora o Sesshoumaru fique um pouco menos sério e distante.

A noite chegou e todos estavam reunidos para jantar, Kohako não parava de encarar Rin e isso foi notado por Sango. Ela sabia que o irmão a muito tempo nutria um sentimento muito forte pela garota desde que ela veio morar no vilarejo.

Kohako tornara-se um belo rapaz, estava com vinte e cinco anos, era alto e de porte atlético. Quando Rin veio para o vilarejo eles rapidamente tornaram-se muito próximos, já se conheciam desde crianças por aventuras passadas mas nunca puderam se conhecer bem até então. Kohako apaixonou-se por Rin aos poucos e sentia um amor forte ao qual Rin não correspondia só o enxergava como amigo ou irmão mais velho.

Em um certo momento durante o jantar Rin levantou-se e foi até a varanda e Kohako a seguiu. Rin não notou a presença dele, seus pensamentos estavam longe...

- Está uma linda noite não é?

O rapaz pergunta com voz serena mas ainda assim ela se assusta.

- Ko kohako?!

- Desculpe, eu não quis assustá-la.

- Tudo bem. Está de fato uma linda noite como você disse.

- Rin... eu fiquei muito preocupado com você ontem a noite sem saber o que tinha acontecido.

- Desculpe Kohako não era minha intenção preocupar ninguém. Eu não notei que tinha me demorado tanto, quando percebi já estava muito tarde então tive que ficar onde estava e passar a noite lá.

Enquanto Rin falava Kohako reparou que ela segurava firmemente uma espécie de lenço branco, ficou intrigado mas não fez mais perguntas. Eles conversaram por mais algum tempo sobre outros assuntos enquanto fitavam o céu cravejado de estrelas.

Há vários quilômetros dali, na sacada de um magnífico castelo o grande Yokai Sesshoumaru também admirava o céu e pensava no que havia feito ao tomar para si a pureza de Rin, em sua mente ainda considerava aquilo um erro como pôde depois de mal dizer o pai e o irmão durante tanto tempo, lutar contra todas essas sensações desconhecidas, contra essa atração incontrolável e falhar tão vergonhosamente. Ele pensava no que aconteceria dali em diante, era um Yokai e senhor de si, arcaria com as conseqüências de seus atos e faria daquele "erro" um acerto, não conseguia mais ficar longe dela, sua pequena Rin... Seus pensamentos são interrompidos pela voz irritante de Jaken.

- Ssssenhor Ssssessshoumaru!

O mestre o olha por cima do ombro.

- O que você quer Jaken?

- Desculpe Ssssenhor, mas já reuni os homens que o ssssnhor pediu, estão aguardando para receber sssuas ordens.

O Yokai virou-se imponente trajando um Kimono todo branco diferente do habitual e caminhou para fora de seus aposentos indo ao encontro de seus generais.

**Fim de mais um capítulo espero que tenham gostado e peço que deixem seus reviews.**

**Agradeço a DAMA 9 pelos comentários que bom que você está gostando. Tenho certeza que você vai apreciar ainda mais no decorrer da história que ainda está longe de terminar.**


	9. Chapter 9

Uma semana mais tarde um homem foi ao vilarejo em total desespero para pedir ajuda. O vilarejo onde morava com a família que ficava a alguns quilômetros dali estava sendo assolado pelos ataques de um bando de bandidos que era liderado por um Yokai muito poderoso.

Inuyasha decidiu ir ao local e foi acompanhado por Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kohako, Shippo e Rin. Ao chegarem ao local a visão que tiveram foi desoladora, vários corpos estavam pelo chão homens, mulheres e crianças, as construções haviam sido consumidas pelo fogo. O cheiro de sangue e carne queimada era indigesto para os humanos que estavam ali e para o olfato apurado de Inuyasha era simplesmente insuportável.

- Os malditos não pouparam nem as crianças. Ele disse tapando o nariz com a manga do quimono.

Logo eles puderam perceber que não havia mais ninguém ali então partiram à procura do bando. Não demoraram muito para encontrá-los, estavam em um outro vilarejo próximo.

O sol estava se pondo e uma batalha foi travada entre eles. O yokai que comandava o grupo chamava-se Tanonmaru e era muito poderoso, lutava com duas espadas amaldiçoadas e seus golpes faziam muito estrago. Inuyasha lutava ferozmente contra aquele inimigo e os outros lutavam com seus soldados.

Logo os amigos de Inuyasha perceberam que alguns dos inimigos eram meros bandidos humanos mas a grande maioria era de zumbis que estavam sendo controlados pelo yokai e eles eram milhares, como gafanhotos em uma plantação destruíam tudo a sua frente. Eles lutavam bravamente contra aqueles inimigos cada um usando suas técnicas que foram aprimoradas pelos anos de aventuras e lutas.

Rin demonstrava destreza com a katana, defendia-se dos golpes e atacava com força e agilidade. Kohako estava sempre próximo a ela certificando-se de que ficaria bem, mas nunca precisou realmente ajudá-la. Em certo momento um dos bandidos consegue atingir o braço de Rin com sua espada, a jovem gemeu de dor e levou a outra mão ao ferimento não achou que fosse grave, não o suficiente para fazê-la parar de lutar mas uma coisa fez...

Uma luz azul intensa surgiu em meio ao campo de batalha, logo a frente de Rin e seu poder varreu centenas de zumbis de uma só vez.

Os inimigos detiveram-se por um instante para verificar o que estava havendo e quando a leve fumaça se dissipou puderam ver a imponente figura de Sesshoumaru, Rin o olhou surpresa enquanto ele caminhava em sua direção exterminando com sua espada os oponentes que se interpunham em seu caminho. Rin continuava lutando mesmo ferida, quando Sesshoumaru se aproximava dela um dos bandidos tentou agarrá-la mas foi impedido pelo poderoso Yokai que o agarrou pela nuca a atirou-o ao chão. Rin virou-se nesse exato momento fitando-o, ele ainda olhava para o homem jogado ao chão com o desprezo acentuado e disse:

- Seu verme imundo, vai morrer.

O homem implora por sua vida...

- Por favor senhor, eu não queria fazer essas coisas eu fui obrigado ou Tanonmaru me mataria. Por favoooooor.

- Não tenho piedade de seres baixos e covardes como você. Sinta-se satisfeito em saber que morrerá pelas mãos deste Sesshoumaru.

O yokai desfere o golpe mortal, findando a vida daquele homem.

Rin fechou os olhos nesse momento, não concordava com a execução de um homem que implorava por sua vida mesmo sendo um bandido da mais baixa espécie, mas sabia que não conseguiria deter Sesshoumaru. Eles se olham e o yokai observa o braço de Rin.

- O que está fazendo aqui? Ele pergunta impassível como sempre.

- Estou ajudando meus amigos e essas pessoas. Rin aponta para uma mulher e duas crianças que estavam encolhidas em um canto apavoradas.

- Você é uma tola. Por que se arriscar por essas pessoas que você não conhece e que não significam nada para você?

- São inocentes e precisam da nossa ajuda.

- São fracos. Ele olha para a mulher e as crianças.

Outros zumbis apareceram mas foram destruídos por Sesshoumaru enquanto Rin protegia as pessoas do vilarejo.

Ao longe Kohako observava tudo e notou quando Sesshoumaru tocou o braço de Rin.

- Esse lugar me enoja, vamos sair daqui você está ferida Rin.

- Eu não vou embora enquanto todos não estiverem seguros.

Sesshoumaru estava contrariado embora nada demonstrasse, Rin o desafiava como ninguém jamais ousara fazer.

Continuaram combatendo os inimigos que diante do poderoso Yokai sucumbiram rapidamente. Algum tempo depois com tudo mais calmo os sobreviventes do vilarejo se aproximaram do grupo agradecendo-os por terem salvo suas vidas.

Aquele ambiente, aquelas pessoas o cheiro que exalavam estavam incomodando profundamente Sesshoumaru, ele viu que uma criança o fitava com um misto de fascinação e temor, encarou-a firmemente o que fez a menina se agarrar às pernas de Rin esta então se agachou ficando na altura da menina e disse acariciando seu rosto.

- Não tenha medo,querida, está tudo bem agora.

Rin ergueu-se ao ouvir a voz de Inuyasha.

- Sesshoumaru ! O que faz aqui?

O irmão se virou para fitá-lo mas não respondeu a pergunta apenas disse provocador

- Seu idiota! Quase foi morto por aquele Yokai inferior.

- Ora seu...

- Inuyasha! Kagome o interrompeu em tom de aviso.

Nesse intervalo Kohako chegou ao local e foi direto ao encontro de Rin.

- Rin como você está?

Tocou o braço dela preocupado. Sesshoumaru olhou a cena e sentiu seu sangue ferver, encarando Kohako ele emitiu um pequeno rosnado imperceptível a todos ali, mas a pequena reação dele foi percebida por Inuyasha que se preparou para deter o irmão caso fosse necessário.

- Eu estou bem Kohako, não se preocupe.

Sesshoumaru virou-se sem nada dizer e partiu caminhando placidamente . Rin o seguiu.

Kohako fez menção em segurá-la mas foi impedido por Inuyasha que segurou seu braço e disse.

- Não seja estúpido Kohako, se afaste de Rin ou Sesshoumaru vai matá-lo..

Rin continuou seguindo-o por alguns metros, quando Sesshoumaru adentrou a floresta e viu que estava fora do alcance dos outros interrompeu seus passos e deixou que ela o alcançasse. A jovem parou a sua frente e fitou a face alva e os olhos dourados com doçura.

- Vai embora novamente meu senhor?

- Não suportava mais o cheiro daquele lugar maldito.

Rin tocou a face do Yokai e roçou seus lábios nos dele.

- Eu senti saudades. Ela disse.

- Achou que eu não voltaria?

- Não. Eu sabia que sim, um homem como o senhor sempre mantém sua palavra.

Rin continuava a tratá-lo com reverência mesmo depois do que compartilharam, mas não havia o menor sinal de submissão nesse tratamento ao contrário de todos os outros que o tratavam como um Deus fosse por medo, admiração ou ambos, Rin não o temia de forma alguma e embora o admirasse imensamente não o considerava seu dono. Apenas acostumou-se a tratá-lo assim por respeito mas isso começava a incomodar o yokai..

Ela o beijou novamente aprofundando ainda mais a carícia, uma gota do sangue dela pingou na mão dele.

- Rin! Ele chamou a atenção dela como fazia quando ela era criança.

Ele ergueu a mão e vendo o sangue Rin lembrou-se que tinha um corte profundo em seu braço.

- Você precisa tratar disso.

- Eu farei isso no vilarejo, vou até lá com os outros e posso encontrá-lo mais tarde no lago ao norte.

Ele nada disse e continuou fitando-a muito sério.

- Por favor! Eu quero me despedir dos meus amigos principalmente do seu irmão e da Kagome que foram tão gentis durante todo esse tempo e pegar algumas coisas, depois eu o seguirei para onde for.

- Você não precisa de nada que esteja naquele lugar.

- Mas eu preciso me despedir, ao menos isso eu devo a eles.

- Faça como quiser.

Ele se vira e põe-se a caminhar, ela sorri sabendo que havia vencido essa pequena disputa e volta para junto do grupo.

Eles retornaram ao vilarejo da Senhora Kaede banharam-se e trataram de seus ferimentos que eram todos leves com exceção do corte no braço de Rin que era um tanto profundo, mas mesmo assim foi bem tratado pela velha senhora que depois fez um curativo. Feito isso ela pegou algumas coisas e se despediu dos amigos.

- Obrigada por tudo Senhorita Kagome!

- Imagina Rin-chan, foi um prazer tê-la conosco não é Inuyasha?

- Uhm ? Ah é sim.

- Volte para nos visitar Rin. Disse Sango.

- Claro que sim, do contrário morrerei de saudades de todos vocês.

Rin abraçou a todos e se encaminhou a saída do vilarejo, Kohako se aproximou...

- Você vai mesmo embora?

- Sim Kohako. Eu adoro esse lugar mas minha felicidade não está aqui, meu coração está em outro lugar.

- Sim eu-eu sei. Você ama o Senhor Sesshoumaru.

A garota balança a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Eu sinto muito Kohako

- Não sinta Rin. Você não tem culpa por não sentir o mesmo que eu. É melhor você ir agora ou ele ficará preocupado.

Ela o abraça e o beija no rosto.

- Adeus meu amigo.

Rin chegou ao riacho em poucos minutos, encontrando Sesshoumaru de pé olhando para a água que corria suavemente. Ela aproximou-se lentamente por trás como se pudesse surpreendê-lo e o abraçou envolvendo seus braços ao corpo dele.

- Rin?! Ele a chamou com a voz fria de sempre.- Por que o cheiro daquele humano está em você?

Rin encostou a testa nas costas do Yokai sem soltá-lo e respondeu tranqüilamente.

- Nós nos abraçamos quando nos despedimos no vilarejo.

Sesshoumaru decidiu não dar importância demais ao fato e ignorou a raiva que sentia por dentro.

- Está pronta? Ele perguntou após alguns minutos com a voz mais serena que o normal.

- Sim.


	10. Chapter 10

O Yokai virou-se e abraçou a jovem fortemente, usando seu poder ele transportou-se como um feixe de luz até a entrada de seu castelo nas Terras do Oeste. Quando se aproximou, os vigias ordenaram a abertura dos portões feitos em madeira nobre e com adornos em ouro.

Sesshoumaru adentrou o recinto e Rin o seguiu a alguns passos atrás, ela estava maravilhada com a beleza e imponência do lugar. Logo que entrou reparou no magnífico pátio em que estava todo feito de uma pedra alva como a neve, haviam várias estátuas e canteiros com diversas flores. Eles entraram e foram recebidos por dois servos um homem e uma mulher que Rin pode identificar como sendo humana.

- Seja bem vindo de volta mestre!

Os dois o reverenciaram calmamente, Sesshoumaru nem sequer os olhou.

Logo as atenções se voltaram para Jaken que adentrava o salão aos gritos.

- Ssssehor Sssesssshoumaru! Que bom que o ssssenhor voltou.

Ele aproximou-se de seu mestre fazendo uma reverencia e arregalou os olhos ao se deparar com a figura de Rin.

- Rin??? É você mesmo?

- Sim Senhor Jaken, sou eu. A jovem respondeu sorrindo e agachou-se para abraçá-lo.- Eu senti tanto a sua falta Senhor Jaken. Como o senhor está?

- Eu estou bem menina. Jaken estava emocionado, Rin sempre fora muito doce e gentil com ele e também sentia falta dela.

- Jaken!

O momento foi interrompido por Sesshoumaru que ordenou com voz firme.

- Faça com que levem Rin aos seus aposentos e providencie tudo o que ela precisar. Ela ficará sob os cuidados de vocês. Disse encarando os criados.

- Ssssim Sssenhor Sssssessshoumaru. O servo respondeu solícito como sempre.- Vamos seus idiotas não ouviram o que o Ssssenhor Ssssessshoumaru disse, vão fazer o que lhes foi ordenado.

Sesshoumaru estava agora parado junto a uma enorme porta do outro lado do salão que dava para a varanda, uma leve brisa soprava no local fazendo com que seus cabelos prateados dançassem ao seu ritmo. Ele fitava Rin que ainda admirada olhava tudo ao seu redor. Aquele era o lugar mais lindo em que jamais esteve, nem em sonho imaginou tamanha beleza. O ambiente era iluminado por magníficas lanternas, presas as diversas pilastras, emanando uma luz dourada que salientava ainda mais os detalhes esculpidos no teto e nas paredes, assim como os símbolos do clã dos Taisho que estava em toda parte.

- Rin?!

Ela ouviu a voz chamá-la despertando de seus devaneios.

- Esse lugar é tão lindo meu senhor. Por que não gosta daqui?

- Por que acha que eu não gosto daqui? Ele perguntou com a voz calma.

- Porque nunca falou sobre esse lugar, sua casa e nunca passa algum tempo aqui. Está sempre em alguma jornada, sempre longe daqui.

Sesshoumaru ficou surpreso embora ninguém pudesse perceber, imaginava como ela poderia conhecê-lo tão bem.

- Você tem razão eu não gosto desse lugar, não tenho nada além de más recordações daqui.

A conversa é interrompida pela criada que veio informar que o quarto já estava preparado.

- Vá com ela Rin, nos vemos mais tarde. Disse o Yokai.

Rin subiu as escadas sendo guiada pela serva, percorreu um longo corredor até chegar ao aposento que foi preparado para ela. Era um quarto grande de paredes brancas com desenhos de flores de sakura, havia uma grande sacada onde se chegava através de uma grande porta. Havia uma grande cama cuja cabeceira recostava em uma das paredes e era muito bem decorada.

A criada indicou uma porta onde Rin pôde identificar um quarto de banho com uma banheira talhada em madeira grande o suficiente para se deitar confortavelmente. Rin estava adorando tudo aquilo, ela voltou para o quarto e deitou-se na cama sentido o quanto era macia e aconchegante .

- Se quiser posso mandar preparar um banho senhorita.. A criada disse.

Rin ergueu-se da cama para fitá-la e perguntou:

- Como se chama?

- Me chamo Midori senhorita. Respondeu com os olhos baixos.

Midori era humana e uma senhora já de certa idade, aparentava ter entre cinqüenta e cinco e sessenta anos, tinhas os cabelos grisalhos e rugas pelo rosto.

- Eu me chamo Rin e quero sim por favor que me preparem um banho por favor.

Ela disse sorrindo docemente para a velha senhora, esta pediu licença e foi providenciar. Em poucos minutos a banheira havia sido enchida com água fresca já que fazia muito calor. A senhora Midori acrescentou essência de flores à água deixando-a com um cheiro bastante agradável.

A criada se retirou e Rin despiu-se entrando na banheira, onde mergulhou seu corpo ficando totalmente relaxada, passou muito tempo ali e estava tão cansada que adormeceu

Uma hora mais tarde ela despertou com o chamado da senhora Midori.

- Senhorita?! Senhorita Rin acorde.

- Uhm! Eu adormeci. Disse se espreguiçando ainda sonolenta.

- Sim senhorita. Devia estar muito cansada para dormir assim durante o banho.

- Sim eu estava muito cansada , tive um dia muito difícil hoje.

- E esse ferimento senhorita? Precisa de cuidados.

Rin olha para o braço o corte profundo não sangrava mais mas podia-se ver o quanto era sério.

- Não é nada grave, cuidarei disso depois.

Ela emerge totalmente na água molhando seus longos cabelos. Levantou-se depois e pegou a toalha que estava sendo estendida por Midori seca os cabelos e o corpo e enrola-se na toalha seguindo para o quarto.

A garota se surpreende ao ver que haviam vários quimonos em cima da cama e eles eram simplesmente lindos.

- O que é isso? Ela pergunta demonstrando sua surpresa.

- São seus senhorita, o senhor Jaken mandou providenciarem por ordem do Senhor Sesshoumaru.

Rin se aproximou da cama e tocou aqueles tecidos tão finos e delicados era como se sua pele fosse tocada por pétalas de rosas. Pura seda.

Ela escolheu um lindo quimono azul celeste com bordados cor de rosa e branco para vestir durante o primeiro jantar naquele castelo.

As horas passaram-se lentamente para Rin, já era bem tarde e o Senhor Sesshoumaru ainda não havia retornado, Jaken também não estava no castelo. Ela passou horas sozinha, naquele lugar imenso cercada por Yokais que a olhavam feio mesmo que discretamente, depois da refeição e de ter se cansado de esperar ela se recolheu aos seus aposentos e sozinha com seus pensamentos adormeceu.

Horas mais tarde o poderoso Yokai retornou ao castelo acompanhado de Jaken que reclamava o tempo todo de cansaço. Sesshoumaru não deu ouvidos ao servo, subiu as escadas e se encaminhou diretamente aos seus aposentos. Antes de chegar a ele identificou o cheiro de Rin em um dos quartos e como não ouvia nenhum ruído deduziu que ela dormia. Abriu a porta lentamente e a viu adormecida tranqüila e serena, não se aproximou e saiu.

Em seus aposentos o Yokai retira suas espadas e as deita no devido lugar, na cabeceira da imensa cama. Neste momento, uma das criadas uma jovem e linda Yokai, preparava o banho de seu mestre.

Sesshoumaru olhava para o lado de fora da sacada a planície ao longe que estava iluminada pelos raios lunares.

Alguns minutos depois...

- Senhor Sesshoumaru seu banho já está pronto.

Ele virou sem olhar para a bela yokai a sua frente e caminhou em direção a banheira que parecia ser feita de mármore branco. Ele desatou a já conhecida faixa amarela depositando-a cuidadosamente sobre uma espécie de cabide. Abriu e retirou o alvo quimono principal e deixou-o cair no chão, o mesmo foi feito com o quimono secundário e com o resto de suas vestes ficando completamente nu. Entrou na banheira e recostou-se na lateral ainda sob o olhar atento da jovem yokai que após alguns minutos desfrutando de tal visão pergunta:

- Posso servi-lo em algo mais meu senhor?

De olhos fechados,e impassível como de costume ele diz:

- Saia.

A jovem baixa os olhos

- Sim meu senhor. Recolhe as roupas do chão para tratá-las e se retira.

Sesshoumaru fica relaxado na banheira por cerca de meia hora, depois disso se seca veste um outro quimono totalmente branco e com um tecido mais leve e se deita na cama ainda com os cabelos úmidos. Ele tinha os olhos fechados mas não dormia apenas meditava.

Já era madrugada e no outro quarto Rin acordava. Piscou várias vezes tentando recordar de onde estava e quando se lembrou levantou da cama e olhou pela janela, a lua ainda estava alta no céu. Imaginou se seu Senhor já teria retornado e resolveu verificar. Ajeitou o quimono, calçou as sandálias e pôs-se a caminhar pelo grande corredor . Não fazia idéia de qual seria o aposento dele decidiu então analisá-los um a um, que ela soubesse não haviam hospedes nos castelo então o mais provável é que os quartos estivessem vazios. Abriu com cuidado e fazendo o mínimo de barulho três portas antes de achar a certa.

O quarto dele como era de se esperar, era o principal e maior do castelo, a porta dupla ficava bem no final do corredor de frente e não nas laterais como as outras.

Rin entrou devagar não queria chamar a atenção dele, mas era impossível enganar os sentidos muito apurados de um Yokai cachorro. Quando ela encostou a porta, ele imediatamente abriu os olhos fitando-a. A garota o olhava com uma feição séria e magoada. Sesshoumaru continuou na mesma posição, eles se encaram em silêncio por alguns instantes até que ela quebrou o silêncio e não se contendo disse:

- Por que me trouxe aqui senhor?

- Não era o que você queria? Ele disse calmamente.

- O que eu quero é ficar próxima ao senhor.

- E você está. Não?

Sesshoumaru a estava provocando. Rin sentiu seus olhos encherem de lágrimas mas se esforçou para contê-las, não seria fraca diante dele. Seu coração batia mais forte agora.

"Por que ele está fazendo isso? Queria brincar com ela se divertir?" Ela pensou.

Ele ainda a fitava sem qualquer reação.

- Por que está fazendo isso comigo?

Sesshoumaru sentou na cama fitando a garota com tranqüilidade e com a voz calma perguntou:

- Do que está falando Rin?

- Me deixou sozinha na primeira noite nesse lugar imenso, cercada por desconhecidos. Disse chorosa.

- Eu tenho deveres a cumprir aqui Rin, por isso voltei a esse lugar.

Rin ainda tentava conter as lagrimas, estava com raiva e frustrada como uma criança que não tinha recebido o presente desejado no aniversário.

- Por que não me procurou quando voltou?

- Você estava dormindo.

Ela parou um pouco para pensar, se ele sabia que ela estava dormindo é porque tinha ido procurá-la. Respirou fundo e caminhou até a porta da sacada procurando se acalmar, com certeza estava agindo como uma criança tola e mimada. Sentiu os cabelos serem afastados da nuca e lábios a beijarem, tentou fazer-se de forte e resistir para mostrar o quanto estava brava mas não conseguiu. Sesshoumaru passou a língua pelo pescoço dela que soltou um gemido que fez o Yokai sorri maliciosamente sem que ela percebesse. Os braços fortes a envolveram ...

- Não era minha intenção deixá-la sozinha esta noite.

Ele disse sussurrando no ouvido dela e passando a língua por ele.

- Eu a quero Rin, quero agora.

O Yokai arrancou o quimono de seda do corpo da garota com extrema habilidade e volúpia, estava faminto, sedento do amor dela os dias em que estiveram separados fizeram a vontade de possuí-la novamente crescer ainda mais.

Ele lambeu a pele das costas dela percorrendo toda a extensão da espinha, levou-a até a cama posicionando-a ainda de costas para ele, essa posição lhe era muito mais aprazível. Fitou por mais algum tempo o corpo frágil e nu de Rin, sabia que teria que agir com o máximo cuidado, começou sua invasão lentamente seu membro rijo pulsava de tanto desejo, a garota gemia e cerrava os punhos agarrando os lençóis alvos da espaçosa cama.

Sesshoumaru aprofundava cada vez mais a sua entrada tendo a sensação deliciosa de ter seu membro envolvido por aquela cavidade quente e úmida pela excitação, forçou uma ultima vez a entrada depositando-se totalmente no interior dela. Rin gritou de dor com o rosto enfiado entre as almofadas vermelhas da cama.

Embora estivesse envolto em sensações que poderiam desnorteá-lo Sesshoumaru percebeu o desconforto dela e parou os movimentos tentando acalmá-la antes de continuar.

Ele inclinou-se sobre ela e beijou a nuca dela carinhosamente depois o pescoço, Rin procurou pelos lábios dele ávida por senti-los e aos poucos foi relaxando, percebendo isso o Yokai voltou a executar seus movimentos de forma delicada e lenta que depois foi se tornando mais rápida a medida que Rin se acostumava com a sensação.

Ele sentia seu sangue ferver e seu membro pulsava intensamente em Rin. Não demorou para que ele fosse tomado pela maravilhosa sensação de gozo. Quando se deu por satisfeito ele se retirou dela e passou a beijá-la carinhosamente e a acariciar a pele perfeita. Ele fez com que Rin se virasse para ele com seu corpo ainda sobre o dela, ainda não pararia com as caricias sabia que sua fêmea ainda não havia sido saciada. Beijou os lábios rosados dela com voracidade, Rin fitava aqueles orbes dourados que tanto a fascinavam coberta de desejo, ela arqueava o corpo buscando por mais caricias daquelas mãos habilidosas.

Sesshoumaru delineava com a língua os lábios entre abertos de Rin enquanto a penetrava, os gemidos dessa vez eram baixos, ele olhava fixamente para aquele rosto inocente que o encantava agora transformado pelo intenso prazer que se aproximava e quando aconteceu ela cruzou as pernas na cintura dele prendendo-o com força dentro de si. Sesshoumaru gostou da sensação. Ele continuou deitado sobre ela enquanto tinha seu rosto acarinhado pelos dedos delicados como plumas. Sua cabeça repousava acima do ombro dela, suas respirações voltando ao normal lentamente.

Rin virou-se deixando seus lábios quase colados aos dele, viu que seus olhos estavam fechados e sorriu pensando no quanto estava feliz.

- Eu te amo Sesshoumaru

Disse murmurando talvez na esperança de que ele não ouvisse mas ele ouviu.


	11. Chapter 11

O sol já brilhava alto no céu, Jaken estranhou o fato de seu mestre ainda não haver saído de seus aposentos. Os criados já haviam posto a mesa para o café da manhã. Rin desceu as escadas lentamente, trajada com um lindo quimono rosa e branco da mais pura seda. Ela entrou no grande salão onde se encontrava a mesa posta e cumprimentou os que estavam presentes.

- Bom dia senhor Jaken! Bom dia Midori!

O Yokai lagarto não respondeu continuou olhando para ela abismado. "Ela está tão bonita, irradia uma beleza e felicidade que nunca vi antes." Pensou o servo.

- Alguma coisa errada Sr Jaken?

- Nnnão nada errado menina.

Rin apenas sorriu.

- Devo chamar o mestre para o desjejum? Perguntou Midori.

Rin respondeu enquanto tomava um chá.

- Acho que o Senhor não quer ser incomodado no momento Midori.

- Sim senhorita.

Rin tomou seu chá tranqüilamente e logo depois de conversar um pouco com Jaken subiu as escadas com a intenção de ir aos aposentos de Sesshoumaru, até ela estranhava o fato dele ainda não ter descido até àquela hora. Quando saiu de lá o dia estava clareando, achou melhor voltar para o seu quarto antes que todos os servos estivessem de pé. Despediram-se com um beijo caloroso e ela o deixou na cama.

Entrou lentamente no quarto que estava agora ricamente iluminando pelo sol. Teve a visão esplêndida de tamanha perfeição, ele estava deitado ainda com o corpo semi coberto pelos delicados lençóis brancos . Ficou observando a distância por um tempo, a face linda de traços delicados que parecia ter sido esculpida pelas mais hábeis mãos do mais engenhoso dos artistas. Ele estava tão tranqüilo e parecia não tê-la percebido, Rin resolveu então se aproximar e se surpreendeu ao constatar que ele de fato estava dormindo. Não resistiu e aproximou-se mais se sentando na beirada da cama ao lado dele.

- Meu lindo príncipe... Ela disse baixinho enquanto acariciava com os dedos os músculos do abdômen dele. Isso o fez abrir os olhos.

- Bom dia! Ela disse sorrindo para ele que deu um leve suspiro.

- Por que está sorrindo tanto? Ele perguntou com a voz calma enquanto levava sua mão ao rosto delicado de Rin.

- Além do fato de estar feliz?

Ele acaricia o rosto dela que conclui.

- Você estava dormindo, e isso é algo que eu nunca havia visto.

- Eu não preciso dormir...

- Sei que não meu Senhor, por isso fiquei surpresa.

Ele levou a mão à nuca dela puxando seu rosto contra o seu e lhe dando um beijo profundo.

- Eu tenho que sair. Ele disse levantando-se da cama e caminhando completamente nu pelo quarto até a área de banho. Não tinha nenhum pudor quanto a isso. Rin o olhava atentamente e sorria ainda um pouco ruborizada mesmo com toda a intimidade que eles compartilhavam.

- Seus servos acharam estranho não vê-lo logo pela manhã. Especulam se está doente ou algo assim... principalmente o senhor Jaken.

- São todos idiotas ! A voz dele ecoou do quarto de banho.

- O senhor Jaken preocupa-se muito com o senhor.

Sesshoumaru voltou ao quarto já trajando o seu tradicional quimono branco, se aproximou de Rin que ainda estava sentada na cama, e muito sério disse:

- Pare de me tratar por senhor, essa formalidade não faz o menor sentido agora.

Rin deu um largo sorriso e respondeu:

- Sinto muito meu senhor. É difícil abandonar velhos hábitos. Ela completou irônica.

Sesshoumaru se dirigiu à cabeceira da cama e pegou suas espadas prendendo-as a cintura, antes de sair do quarto ele disse:

- Eu devo ficar fora durante todo o dia, Jaken ficará aqui já que se sente tão bem na companhia dele.

O lorde caminhava em direção a porta do quarto quando sentiu a delicada mão de Rin segurá-lo. Ela parou diante dele lhe deu um beijo doce e disse:

- Obrigada!

E ele se foi.

Durante aquele dia Rin passeou por todo o castelo para conhecer suas dependências, andou por diversos salões, quartos, jardins de inverno e fontes. Todo o lugar era esplêndido e Rin encantou-se particularmente com a magnífica biblioteca em prateleiras que se erguiam até o teto, repleta de livros e pergaminhos. Era uma sala grande e bem iluminada por causa das enormes janelas. Havia uma grande mesa próxima à janela, talhada em madeira nobre e escura com detalhes em ouro assim como na cadeira. Rin estava fascinada, gostava de ler e de adquirir conhecimento, Sesshoumaru incutiu nela esse desejo de aprender quando ela era ainda criança, diferente dos humanos daquela época os Yokais de nobre estirpe educavam suas "fêmeas" e Sesshoumaru ordenou que Jaken ensinasse Rin a ler e a escrever. Ele mesmo a acompanhou em algumas das "lições". Rin lembrava-se que às vezes ele segurava suas mãozinhas para ajudar a aprimorar a escrita, ele era tão paciente, Jaken nunca estava lá nesses momentos.

Ficou naquele local durante horas nem viu a noite cair, Midori entrou pela porta e chamou-a.

- Senhorita Rin?!

- Sim Midori

- O Senhor Sesshoumaru já chegou e perguntou pela senhorita. Disse para aprontar-se e encontrá-lo para o jantar.

Rin levantou-se rapidamente e foi para o seu quarto onde tomaria um banho e se arrumaria para o jantar. Depois do banho Rin escolheu um quimono vermelho que tinha delicados bordados com fios de ouro nas mangas e na barra, prendeu seus cabelos em um lindo coque e o adornou com pequenas flores também vermelhas. Fez tudo isso com a ajuda de Midori que parecia ter se tornado sua "babá", estava sempre próxima a ela.

Minutos depois Rin desceu as escadas e adentrou a sala de jantar onde Sesshoumaru já estava sentado à cabeceira da mesa. Quando a viu sentiu como se lhe faltasse ar, que visão magnífica tinha agora. Ela estava estonteante, sua Rin, sua princesa.

Quando ela se aproximou sorrindo ele se levantou e puxou a cadeira a sua direita para ela que logo se acomodou. Haviam dois servos na sala que após servirem a refeição foram dispensados pelo Yokai.

- Deixem-nos. Ele ordenou sem tirar os olhos fascinados de Rin que também o fitava.

- Como foi o seu dia?

Rin espantou-se por vê-lo iniciar uma conversa ainda que utilizando o mesmo tom frio de sempre.

- Foi bastante tranqüilo, muito mais do que eu estou acostumada na verdade. Não precisei ficar atenta a tudo a minha volta por causa de possíveis ameaças, nem me preocupar em conseguir comida... Ela deu uma pausa e concluiu sorrindo... Foi um tanto tedioso.

Não estou acostumada a ser servida.

Sesshoumaru a olhava em silêncio admirando cada mínimo movimento dela, teria rido do que ela disse se tivesse esse costume. Tomou um pouco de saque e disse:

- É bom que se acostume a isso.

- Pretende ficar muito tempo aqui meu senhor?

- Talvez...

Eles continuaram o jantar, ou melhor Rin continuou o jantar sob o olhar atento do Yokai que não tocou no prato a sua frente, apenas tomou saque enquanto trocaram poucas palavras.

Quando terminaram Sesshoumaru levantou-se e estendeu a mão para a jovem.

- Venha comigo Rin. Ele disse com a voz serena.

Ela lhe concedeu sua mão, levantou-se e o seguiu. Eles caminharam para a área externa do castelo onde ficava o imenso jardim florido. O local estava iluminado por pequenas lanternas, havia um futon no gramado verde podia-se notar que o cenário fora montado.

Rin adorava aquele lugar, as flores, o ar livre tudo o que ela mais gostava. Agachou-se junto ao canteiro onde havia inúmeras rosas vermelhas deslizou seus dedos sobre as pétalas e suspirou...

- São tão lindas... e esse perfume...

Sesshoumaru sentou-se em um banco próximo e ficou observando-a admirado.

"Como você é linda minha Rin." Ele pensava enquanto a olhava.

Após alguns minutos admirando as flores o semblante de Rin subitamente mudou tornou-se triste enquanto ela tentava imaginar como seria o seu futuro. Sesshoumaru logo percebeu a mudança.

- Algo a está incomodando, o que é?

Rin virou-se para ele sentando-se no futon que estava ao seu lado e com um leve sorriso estampado no rosto disse:

- Não há nada errado meu senhor.

- Não minta. Sabe que eu não gosto que mintam para mim.

Ele disse isso levantando e caminhando em sua direção.

- E-e-eu não estou mentindo. Ela disse com a voz trêmula parecia ter se esquecido que Sesshoumaru podia detectar uma mentira de longe. - Eu só estava pensando...

- Pensando em que?

Ela respirou fundo antes de continuar mas não conseguia encará-lo manteve a cabeça baixa enquanto falava.

- Eu li sobre sua família nos pergaminhos da biblioteca, vi o quanto o clã Taisho é importante por seu poder e sua tradição, agora o senhor é o chefe do clã o símbolo maior desse poder...

Sesshoumaru ouvia atentamente ao que Rin dizia e ainda de pé olhava para ela que agora mexia nas rosas.

- Por que isso a incomoda?

- O que aconteceu entre nós...

- Está arrependida?

- Não. Ela respondeu firmemente dessa vez encarando-o. ­- Nunca tive tanta certeza sobre algo em toda a minha vida.

Sesshoumaru agachou-se e sentou ao lado dela no futon, olhando para o rosto delicado cujo olhar parecia tão triste enquanto falava.

- O senhor tem recebido muitas visitas de vários clãs aliados e outros que procuram por uma aliança. Eles querem juntar os clãs e transformarem em uma potência para isso nada melhor do que a união entre os membros dos clãs. Em breve o senhor terá que escolher uma Yokai como companheira que lhe dê herdeiros que continuem a sua nobre linhagem. Ficarei longe dos seus aposentos para que isso ocorra o mais rápido possível. Não ajudará se os servos comentarem que divide o seu leito, mesmo que de vez em quando com uma humana.

Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho, ergueu o queixo da jovem com uma das mãos fazendo-a olhar para ele e disse usando um tom severo:

- Acha que pode manipular este Sesshoumaru?

Rin arregalou os olhos surpresa.

- N-n-não meu senhor.

- Porque acha que essa atitude me fará tomar uma Yokai ou qualquer outra criatura como esposa? Você não sabe o que diz Rin. Acha que você ou qualquer pessoa pode me forçar a fazer algo que não seja de minha vontade?

Ele retirou a mão do queixo dela e a jovem voltou a baixar os olhos fitando as mãos que estavam sobre os joelhos. Após alguns segundos de pausa Sesshoumaru prosseguiu agora falando de forma mais serena.

- Não permiti que ficasse em meus aposentos para preservá-la, não deveria estar dormindo comigo não sendo minha esposa. Isso foi precipitado.

Uma lágrima correu pelos olhos de Rin e uma gota caiu atingindo sua mão. O Yokai logo sentiu o cheiro salgado das lágrimas, pegou a mão de Rin e puxou-a fazendo com que ela ficasse em seu colo. Deslizou a mão pelo rosto dela secando suas lágrimas.

- Por que está chorando Rin?

- Eu sou só uma humana, jamais poderei lhe dar o que precisa mesmo com todo amor que eu sinto, não sou de sua espécie e nunca serei...

- Menina tola! Não acha que se eu quisesse tomar uma yokai já o teria feito?

Eu tomarei você como minha Rin,a tornarei Senhora das Terras do Oeste e você me dará os herdeiros que quero.

Rin ergueu os olhos incrédula encarando-o e continuou ouvindo.

- Isso trará riscos muito maiores a você, meus inimigos não hesitarão em usá-la para me atingir. Você terá que ser forte e confiar plenamente em mim, deve confiar que eu irei protegê-la contra quem quer que seja. Pode fazer isso?

Os rostos estavam muito próximos e os lábios quase se tocavam...

- Sim. Ela respondeu fechando os olhos e sentindo o coração bater mais rapidamente.

Sesshoumaru levou uma de suas mãos ao pescoço de Rin, parecia que ia estrangulá-la como fazia com seus inimigos, mas longe disso o toque era extremamente delicado. Ela estava sentada de lado em seu colo, ele manteve a mão no pescoço dela e fez com que inclinasse a cabeça para frente. Com a outra mão ele afastou lentamente o quimono deixando descoberta a nuca e uma pequena área da parte superior das costas, o Yokai beijou o local fazendo a jovem se arrepiar...

- Você confia em mim Rin? Ele perguntou sussurrando enquanto beijava a região entre o pescoço e o ombro.

- Sim. Ela respondeu com a voz fraca.

- Então entregue-se a mim.

Ele disse mais uma vez sussurrando antes de abrir a boca lentamente e cravar seus caninos na nuca dela. Rin gemeu de dor ao sentir a mordida e agarrou com força um dos braços dele que circundavam sua cintura. Sesshoumaru sentia o sangue doce e quente dela em sua boca e manteve-se assim por alguns segundos mais. Rin não sentia mais dor, apenas um torpor e uma sensação de que seu corpo queimava, então lentamente ele retirou as presas da carne macia da jovem, passou a língua pelo local sorvendo o sangue que havia, até que este estancasse. Rin ainda estava ofegante sentia-se mole e cansada ouviu ele falar com uma voz calma e quase doce:

- Com essa marca, eu a torno minha. Será minha companheira até o fim de nossas vidas. Nada e ninguém poderá dissolver essa união.

Rin deixou-se dominar pela sensação que tomava conta de seu corpo, relaxou totalmente recostada ao corpo de Sesshoumaru.

Após alguns minutos ele aproxima os lábios do ouvido dela e pergunta:

- Como se sente?

Ela dá um suspiro e com os olhos semi cerrados e um doce sorriso responde:

- Eu estou ... bem.

Ela ainda parecia zonza.

- Você precisa descansar agora, vou levá-la para dentro.

Ele a pegou no colo e levou-a para o interior do castelo. Rin dormiu tranqüilamente durante toda à noite e Sesshoumaru permaneceu a sacada do quarto contemplando suas Terras que estavam envoltas pelo manto negro da noite.


	12. Chapter 12

**Olá Leitores!**

**Eu tenho recebido alguns reviews para a fic aqui. Sei que demoro para atualizar, mas devo ser honesta com vocês eu esqueço de fazê-lo porque sempre acho não tem ninguém lendo. Por isso é importante que me enviem reviews, não necessariamente para elogias, podem ser críticas, sugestões ou simples comentários. Assim eu lembro que tem pessoas aqui lendo, minha prioridade tem sido outro site, quase não venho aqui, então, por favor façam essa autora feliz e dêem sinal de vida. **

**Beijos a todos e boa leitura! **

Os primeiros raios de sol já iluminavam as Terras do Oeste, no aposento principal do castelo a bela jovem desperta e move-se preguiçosamente na espaçosa cama. Os olhos castanhos fitaram o teto do quarto. Quando se dá conta de onde está, ela sorri e pensa "este é o quarto dele, então não foi um sonho aconteceu mesmo". Ela leva a mão à nuca e verifica que a marca está realmente lá, era real.

Um suspiro e ela se levanta indo em direção ao quarto de banho dele, olhou todo o local cujas paredes eram completamente revestidas em pedras brancas. Levou suas mãos a uma espécie de robe que pôde identificar como sendo dele, levou-o ao rosto sentindo o cheiro dele e a maciez do tecido, pura seda branca. Ouviu batidas na porta e se assustou.

- Senhora?! Senhora Rin?!

Reconheceu a voz de Midori e saiu do quarto de banho.

- Entre Midori.

A criada abriu a porta e adentrou o quarto reverenciando a jovem.

- Bom dia Minha Senhora!

- Bom dia Midori! Rin estranhou o tratamento mas nada disse.

- A senhora deseja alguma coisa? A criada perguntou sorrindo.

Rin continuava um tanto surpresa e atordoada.

- E-e-r Como soube que eu estaria aqui Midori?

- O Senhor me mandou vir vê-la e saber se precisa de algo.

- Eu preciso de um banho.

- Imaginei que sim Senhora, sei como gosta de se banhar logo pela manhã por isso já mandei providenciarem água fresca.

Ouviram um bater na porta secundária do quarto de banho, a criada pediu licença a Rin e foi abrir a porta, era um yokai grande e forte que trazia a água.

- Você vai preparar o meu banho aqui? Perguntou ainda surpresa.

A velha senhora aguardou o Yokai se retirar e disse:

- Como escolhida do Senhor deste castelo esses são seus aposentos agora minha Senhora.

Rin corou levemente e sorriu fazendo um gesto com a cabeça em concordância ao que a criada disse.

- Enquanto se banha vou providenciar para que seus pertences sejam trazidos para cá.

- Obrigada Midori. Rin diz sorrindo.

Logo depois ela soltou os cabelos, tirou o quimono e entrou na água perfumada da banheira. Alguns minutos mais tarde ela saiu secou-se e vestiu um quimono verde claro com bordados de flores amarelas que fora trazido por Midori, esta a ajudou a pentear os cabelos e pôde notar a marca em sua nuca, a confirmação de aquela era agora a Senhora das Terras do Oeste.

- Onde está o Senhor Sesshoumaru?

- Na sala de negócios minha senhora.

Rin desceu as escadas com os cabelos soltos e ainda úmidos, foi até o salão onde a mesa do café estava posta e sentou-se.

- Bom dia senhor Jaken!

O yokai sapo não respondeu, continuou olhando fixamente para Rin como se estivesse hipnotizado.

- Alguma coisa errada, senhor Jaken? Ela perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas, gesto que aprendeu com Sesshoumaru.

- N-n-não nada errado menina Rin, q-q-quero dizer sssenhora Rin.

- Por que está me tratando assim?

- É como devo tratar a escolhida de meu mestre.

- Não quero que me trate assim senhor Jaken, é muito estranho.

- Terá que se acostumar menina. Ele disse com a voz baixa. – Devo tratá-la com o devido respeito ou o Sssenhor Sssesshoumaru irá me punir.

Rin sorriu e continuou tomando seu café tranquilamente em companhia de Jaken. Alguns minutos depois ouviram vozes no salão principal, uma delas era Sesshoumaru e a outra não reconheceram. Rin caminhou em direção ao grande salão com Jaken seguindo-a, antes de adentrar a sala Sesshoumaru percebeu sua aproximação e olhou na direção em que ela vinha, a jovem entendeu imediatamente pelo olhar dele que não deveria se aproximar mais, parou onde estava e aguardou enquanto seu senhor terminava a conversa com aquele Yokai de aparência jovem como Sesshoumaru e sua forma humana na qual se apresentava era muito bonita. Rin não notou animosidades entre eles ao contrário eles estranhamente pareciam amigos. "Desde quando Sesshoumaru tem amigos?" ela pensou.

O jovem yokai reverenciou-se e partiu, Rin caminhou até a varanda de podia-se avistar a entrada do castelo e boa parte das Terras do Oeste. Sesshoumaru foi até ela que ainda esra seguida por Jaken.

- Sssehor Sssessshoumaru?! Bom dia Ssssenhor! Cumprimentou Jaken.

Rin que estava de costas virou-se para fitar o Yokai, a felicidade era evidente em seu rosto.

- Deixe-nos Jaken. Ordenou o daiyokai friamente sem ao menos olhar para o servo.

- Ssssim Sssenhor Ssssesshoumaru. O servo reverenciou-se e saiu.

- Bom dia meu Senhor!

A voz doce de Rin soava como uma bela canção aos ouvidos dele, ela sabia exatamente que tom usar, o volume e o timbre certo para audição apurada de Sesshoumaru. Ele se aproximou dela parando ao seu lado.

- Como você está?

- Estou muito bem meu senhor... Pode me dizer por que está preocupado?

- Não estou...

- Não??

- Rin olhe para mim. Ele ordenou posicionando-se a frente dela e ela prontamente obedeceu. – Já disse para não me tratar pelo título, chame-me pelo meu nome.

- Sesshoumaru... Ela disse quase em sussurro.

- Ótimo ! O yokai disse com voz calma, voltou-se para a área externa do castelo – Estas terras, muito além de onde seus olhos podem alcançar pertencem a mim e a você que é a minha escolhida e senhora deste castelo.

Uma brisa soprou agitando os cabelos de ambos, uma mecha dos cabelos castanhos cobriu o belo rosto da jovem Senhora das Terras do Oeste. Sesshoumaru ergueu sua mão e moveu a mecha prendendo-a atrás da orelha esquerda dela que sorriu.

- Sesshoumaru posso lhe pedir algo?

Ele balançou a cabeça em sinal positivo e ela continuou.

- Fique comigo hoje todo o tempo? A muito isso não acontece e... eu sinto falta da sua companhia.

Rin nesse momento tinha o mesmo olhar de quando era ainda uma criança e queria muito alguma coisa. Já naquela época o frio yokai não conseguia resistir a esse olhar, sua doce criança sempre teve tudo o que quis.

- Eu não pretendo me ausentar hoje. Foi a resposta dele que fez ela abrir um largo sorriso para depois abraçá-lo. O senhor das Terras do Oeste correspondeu ao carinho envolvendo-a

Como prometeu Sesshoumaru não se ausentou naquele dia, passou todo o tempo ao lado de sua senhora. Caminharam pelas terras em volta do castelo onde as árvores frondosas ofereciam sua sombra.

Pararam em um local repleto de árvores de magnólia, Rin recolhia flores para aprecias seu perfume enquanto Sesshoumaru a observava,sentado em um grande tronco que estava caído por ali.

- Lembrei-me agora de quando encontramos aquela velha árvore yokai, Bokuseno, que contou a você tudo sobre as espadas de seu pai. Eu achei que ele fosse um monstro e me assustei.

Sesshoumaru desviou o olhar e fitou o céu azul. Rin o fitou analisando seu comportamento por algum tempo, estranhamente ela conseguia sentir quando algo o incomodava, sentia-se ligada a ele de uma forma que não conseguia compreender. Aproximou-se parando a sua frente e segurando seu rosto, com as mãos delicadas afastou a franja prateada e beijou a marca da lua em sua testa. Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos ao sentir os lábios quentes tocarem a sua pele.

- Sei que sente falta dele... Ela disse.

Sesshoumaru permaneceu em silêncio, a verdade é que sentia sim falta do pai, apesar de terem se distanciado bem antes de sua morte o que era perfeitamente natural para os machos yokais quando se tornam adultos. Durante grande parte de sua vida InuTaisho fora seu universo, sua referência e foi difícil perdê-lo.

O yokai puxou a mulher sentando-a em seu colo e olhou-a no fundo dos olhos.

- Você agora lê mentes? Ele indagou com a face sem expressão mas com a voz mais serena que o normal.

Rin voltou a acariciar o rosto dele e respondeu:

- Não, mas eu sinto...quero dizer eu tenho sentido coisas estranhas, como aqui... ela leva a mão ao coração – se eu me concentro eu sinto mudanças, sinto como se houvesse um outro coração batesse junto ao meu e tenho sensações que não parecem ser minhas.

Sesshoumaru levou a mão ao pescoço de Rin alojando-a na nuca por baixo dos cabelos, acariciou o local ao dizer.

- Ao lhe dar minha marca uma parte de mim passou a residir em você, por isso tem essas sensações.

- Uma parte sua em mim? Ela sorria docemente, o sorriso que encantava o yokai. Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

- Está escurecendo Rin, vamos voltar ao castelo. Ele disse fitando o céu.

- Desde quando a escuridão o incomoda?

- Não incomoda. Eu quero ficar em um ambiente mais confortável com você.

O olhar do yokai era malicioso e Rin sorriu ficando um pouco corada.

Eles retornaram ao castelo e logo que entraram Sesshoumaru foi chamado à sala de negócios, o jovem yokai que o havia visitado naquela manhã estava a sua espera.

- Eu irei encontrá-la assim que resolver isso. Disse a Rin enquanto a beijava na testa.

Sesshoumaru caminhou imponente pelo grande salão até chegar a sala de negócios.

Rin subiu as escadas e foi para o quarto sendo seguida pela fiel criada.

- A senhora precisa de algo?

- No momento não Midori, apenas quero descansar um pouco. Chame-me quando o jantar estiver pronto.

- Sim senhora.

A criada saiu do aposento deixando Rin deitada na cama pensando na vida. Ela acabou adormecendo e descansando por quase duas horas, despertou com as batidas na porta.

- Entre. Ordenou.

- Senhora o jantar será servido em alguns minutos. Deseja banhar-se antes da refeição?

- Sim Midori. E o senhor onde está?

- Ainda trancado na sala de negócios com aquele yokai.

- Certo.Peça que me sirvam o jantar aqui no quarto, creio que o senhor não irá me acompanhar durante a refeição.

- Sim senhora.

Minutos depois Rin estava mergulhada na espaçosa banheira cheia de água perfumada. Banhou-se sem pressa aproveitando ao máximo a sensação de frescor que a água dava ao seu corpo. Deslizou a mão pelos seios e colo utilizando óleos perfumados e essências que tornavam a sua pele ainda mais macia. Depois de algum tempo retirou-se da banheira e vestiu um leve quimono branco de seda.

Midori trouxe o jantar para Rin que fez a refeição sentada em uma mesa na sacada de seu quarto, depois pôs-se a admirar o luar enquanto aguardava Sesshoumaru.

Cerca de uma hora mais tarde, o grande yokai entra no quarto. Rin ouve o barulho da porta e entra no aposento deixando a sacada.

- Pensei que a encontraria dormindo.

- Você pediu para esperá-lo não foi?

- Sim, mas já é tarde. Disse se aproximando dela.

- Tem algo errado acontecendo? Ela perguntou séria.

- Nada com que você tenha que se preocupar. Eu lidarei com isso em breve.

- E aquele seu amigo vai ajudá-lo?

- Amigo??

- Sim. O yokai que esteve aqui pela manhã é o mesmo que estava com você até agora não é?

Sesshoumaru estava à porta da sacada e Rin sentou-se na cama.

- Ryou é um de meus generais Rin. Yokais não tem amigos.

- Mesmo?! Vocês me pareceram amigos enquanto conversavam.

Sesshoumaru olhou para mulher serenamente e disse:

- Nos conhecemos quando ainda éramos crianças, o pai dele foi um leal soldado de meu pai. Eu o chamei aqui para testar sua lealdade, não o via a muitos anos. Creio que ele será de grande valor na defesa de nossas fronteiras.

Sesshoumaru ouviu quando um dos servos yokais terminou de encher a banheira

- Vou me banhar. Ele informou.

- Eu vou aguardá-lo meu senhor.

O yokai a olhou de soslaio por um instante, sabia que Rin queria provocá-lo ao chamá-lo de senhor.

Ao retornar ao quarto após o banho sentou-se na cama observando a mulher parada na sacada, seu corpo perfeito era revelado pela transparência do kimono branco acentuada sob o efeito da luz do luar. Sentia sua excitação aumentar ao vê-la balançar os cabelos e alinhá-los com as mãos.

- Rin!? Ele a chamou com voz suave.- Venha.

Ela virou-se e caminhou até ele que permanecia sentado na cama quando a abraçou pela cintura. Sesshoumaru ergueu lentamente o quimono dela inclinando-se até que seus lábios tocassem as coxas dela. Rin tinha seus dedos enroscados entres os fios prateados dele acariciando-o, soltou um gemido ao sentir Sesshoumaru afastar suas pernas delicadamente e mordiscar a parte interna da coxa. O yokai introduziu um de sus dedos no sexo de Rin que gemeu mais uma vez com a sensação, depois introduziu outro dedo e fez movimentos delicados no interior dela enquanto a olhava nos olhos atento as suas reações..

- Sesshou...maru... Ela gemeu seu nome inúmeras vezes se deliciando com as carícias.

Foi deitada na cama por seu amado que a beijou vorazmente fazendo todo o seu corpo arder em chamas. Suas mãos deslizaram pelas costas musculosas dele e enquanto ele desatava seu quimono percorria seu pescoço, peito e barriga com a língua.

Rin ergueu um pouco a cabeça para fitá-lo enquanto sentia sua língua acariciar seu sexo. Ela sorriu de puro êxtase e arfava enquanto ele agia entre suas pernas.

Rin gemia cada vez mais alto.

- Ahnn!

Sesshoumaru ergueu-se e voltou a colar seus lábios aos dela beijando-a com paixão, compartilhando o gosto dela.

- Você gosta disso? Ele perguntou malicioso falando ao ouvido dela.

- S-s-sim Ela respondeu com a voz rouca tomada pelo prazer.

Rin levou sua mão ao laço que prendia a calça de Sesshoumaru e desatou-o, revelando o membro ereto dele, que pulsava tamanha a excitação. O yokai pegou a mão da humana e colocou-a no membro rijo.

- Sinta o quanto eu a desejo minha Rin, cada parte do meu corpo clama por você.

Voltaram a se beijar, sentindo o calor um do outro.

Rin não agüentava mais esperar o desejo parecia enlouquecê-la.

- Sesshoumaru, por favor eu quero senti-lo... quero senti-lo dentro de mim.

O yokai sorriu maliciosamente sentindo que o desejo dela aumentava mais e mais.

- Eu lhe darei o que quer minha Rin.

Ele a penetrou com força, fazendo com que Rin cravasse suas unhas no braço do yokai provocando um leve sangramento. Sesshoumaru olhou o sangue e sorriu mais uma vez continuando com movimentos intensos entrando e saindo do canal quente que abrigava seu membro. Olhava fixamente a face doce de sua mulher que estava prestes a alcançar o prazer máximo, vê-la contorcer-se e chamar seu nome o excitava ainda mais.

Rin contraiu seu sexo estrangulando o membro de Sesshoumaru que ficou enlouquecido com a sensação.

- Rin ...como você consegue... como consegue fazer esse yokai se sentir assim?

O yokai gemia e sua respiração estava ofegante, sentia o sangue pulsar mais forte, as batidas do coração acelerarem. Seus olhos já apresentavam a coloração rubra indicando que a transformação se aproximava. Os ruídos emitidos por ele agora pareciam-se com rosnados.

Rin percebeu o que acontecia e mesmo envolta em volúpia segurou delicadamente o rosto do yokai, que continuava com movimentos fortes a penetrá-la, fazendo com que a olhasse nos olhos. Encarou os orbes rubros e chamou a atenção de sei príncipe.

- Sesshoumaru, meu amor olhe para mim, fique comigo. Ela disse entre gemidos.

Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos pressionando-os, forçando-se a se controlar quando os abriu já estavam na cor normal. Ele deu um último gemido profundo mostrando que o gozo chegara para ele.

O yokai continuou encarando a mulher enquanto sua respiração normalizava aos poucos. Minutos depois...

- Eu a assustei? Perguntou com a voz baixa e calma e sem deixar de fitá-la.

- Não. Eu conheço bem a sua natureza. Acariciou a face perfeita dele se sorrindo concluiu.- Você só precisava lembrar-se que eu estava aqui para você. Eu te amo.

Ele a beijou dessa vez com doçura. Sesshoumaru retirou-se dela e deitou ao seu lado abraçando-a.

- Rin?! Ele a chamou com os lábios tocando o ouvido.

- Sim.

- É provável que essa nossa noite tenha conseqüências.

Ela ergueu a cabeça para encará-lo.

- O que quer dizer?

- Em breve saberemos se você carrega meu herdeiro em seu ventre.

Rin sorriu ao pensar na possibilidade de estar esperando um filho, um filho de seu amado Sesshoumaru. Imaginou como seria... mas um pensamento doloroso brotou em sua mente, ela se sentou na cama olhando para Sesshoumaru que abriu os olhos antes fechados.

- O que foi?

- Você ficará feliz com essa criança? Ela perguntou séria.

- Como? Indagou impassível como de costume.

- Será um hanyo, ainda assim você ficará feliz?

- Será meu filho e terá meu sangue.

- E o meu também. Rin sentia as lágrimas se formarem no canto dos olhos.- O sangue de uma simples humana.

Sesshoumaru sentou-se na cama e levou seu rosto bem junto ao de Rin olhando-a nos olhos.

- Tola! Não há nada de simples em você. Nosso filho herdará o melhor das duas raças. Ele ou ela terá tudo o que desejar.

Rin abraçou Sesshoumaru com força e ele retribuiu o gesto envolvendo-a protetoramente.

- Perdoe-me por pensar tal coisa.

- Não há o que perdoar. Você tem razão em se preocupar considerando meu comportamento anterior.

O yokai acariciava as costas nuas da mulher quando um vento entrou pela porta aberta da sacada fazendo-a tremer.

- Está com frio... Deite-se comigo. Ele disse deitando-se ao lado dela e a abraçando por trás.

Logo a jovem adormeceu sentindo o calor do corpo do yokai que amava.

Sesshoumaru sentia o perfume dos cabelos dela e a maciez da pele e pensava.

"Você é especial minha Rin, fez esse yokai prostrar-se ante os seus encantos."


	13. Chapter 13

Alguns dias se passaram e Sesshoumaru estava fora já havia dez dias. Rin sentia-se muito feliz apesar da saudade que sentia de seu Yokai, sabia que muito em breve ele estaria de volta. A jovem Senhora do Oeste passou os dias lendo ou passeando, em outro decidira se aventurar pela floresta para conhecer melhor "suas terras", sempre acompanhada por Ar-hu e carregando sua katana.

Sesshoumaru retornou na noite do décimo segundo dia enquanto Rin dormia. Ele entrou no quarto lentamente sem fazer barulho retirou suas espadas da cintura depositando-as no devido lugar, sem tirar os olhos da bela jovem adormecida na cama. Ela moveu-se um pouco virando –se na direção dele, Sesshoumaru a examinou atentamente e deu um sorriso que não era visto por ninguém a séculos. Caminhou até o quarto de banho onde se lavou e trocou o quimono tradicional por outro igualmente alvo mas de tecido mais leve. O Yokai voltou ao quarto e se deitou ao lado de Rin com cuidado para não acordá-la. Ele fechou os olhos tentando dormir mas sua mente repleta de pensamentos não dava descanso.

O sol já brilhava no céu, mas havia uma brisa fria anunciando a chegada do outono. Sesshoumaru conseguira dormir e agora acordava sentindo os lábios de Rin tocando seu peito, descendo por seu abdômen e percorrendo o caminho até seu membro que respondeu rapidamente ao estimulo.

- Riiin ...Ele sussurrou e suspirou.

Rin deixou sua língua deslizar pelo membro enrijecido e massagear o prepúcio deixando o belo Yokai em êxtase. A jovem aprendeu com o tempo as sutilezas de amar um Yokai como Sesshoumaru, sabia agora onde e como tocá-lo e queria que ele sentisse o mesmo prazer que proporcionava a ela. Logo ela estava sentada sobre ele e eles se amaram com intensidade , estavam sedentos um do outro. Quando se viram satisfeitos trocaram caricias e conversaram.

Sesshoumaru levou sua mão a barriga de Rin e acariciando-a disse:

- Você está carregando uma criança Rin. Minha criança.

Ela sorriu demonstrando sua felicidade.

- Não é justo, você poder senti-lo quando eu ainda não posso.

- Essa é uma prerrogativa Yokai. Ainda não posso ouvir o coração, é cedo, mas sei que minha cria está aí e está crescendo rapidamente.

- Eu vou ser mãe... há uma vida crescendo aqui dentro. Disse acariciando o ventre.

Lágrimas de emoção começaram a se formar nos belos olhos castanhos da jovem.

- O dia em que tiver meu filho nos braços será o dia mais feliz de toda a minha vida.

- Será para mim também, minha hime. Nosso filho dará continuidade a linhagem dos Inu Taisho.

Mais algumas semanas se passaram e Seshoumaru vistoriava as terras que compreendiam a sua propriedade, estava em companhia de seu mais fiel servo, o yokai sapo Jaken. O Senhor das Terras do Oeste passou pelos diversos postos de vigilância que agora mantinha em toda extensão fronteiriça de suas terras. Em todos, ele era recebido com as devidas honras ao chefe do clã, ele era reverenciado, admirado e temido por seus súditos humanos ou yokais por onde passasse.

Sesshoumaru reuniu-se várias vezes com seus generais dando ordens para que estes protegessem as fronteiras de intrusos, e ditando as leis que deveriam reger seus domínios.

Ele pretendia construir um império tendo como base as Terras do Oeste, embora agora seus motivos fossem bem diferentes dos de anos atrás. A sede desmedida de poder foi substituída pela vontade de construir um lar para sua família e todos os que eram leais a ele.

Durante sua estadia em um dos vilarejos na fronteira, local onde curiosamente humanos e yokais viviam de forma até certo ponto harmoniosa, Sesshoumaru travou uma batalha violenta contra um yokai muito poderoso vindo de um outro país.

Ching Tai era um yokai pássaro, possuía a forma humana assim como Sesshoumaru e os dois se enfrentaram dessa forma.

Sesshoumaru sacou a toukijin e partiu para cima do adversário aplicando golpes poderosos e com a velocidade costumeira.

- Vai se arrepender de ter invadido minhas terras yokai. Falou o Senhor das Terras do Oeste friamente.

- Suas terras??? Não havia ninguém aqui quando cheguei, então tomei posse delas.

- Todo esse território pertence às Terras do Oeste, portanto pertencem a mim.

- Oh ! Então você é o Senhor destas terras? Ouvi falar de você Sesshoumaru, é mais jovem do que eu imaginei. É praticamente uma criança se comparado a mim.

- Cale-se e lute seu imbecil.

Bradou Sesshoumaru enquanto aplicava golpes com a sua espada. O outro Yokai também possuía uma e eles lutavam de igual para igual, até que num momento de distração Ching Tai foi atingido no peito pelas garras de Sesshoumaru que injetou veneno no local fazendo com que o inimigo sofresse com a dor e ficasse desnorteado.

- Maldição! Praguejou o Yokai e pensou. "Ele é rápido e astuto."

Os dois estavam agora a uns dez passos um do outro se encarando com evidente ódio.

- Você não vai me vencer Sesshoumaru, não tem o que é preciso para isso...

Sesshoumaru deu um meio sorriso maquiavélico que fez com que Jaken que assistia a tudo a uma distância segura arregalasse os olhos.

- Isso mesmo Yokai, cometa o erro de me subestimar.

"SORYUKEI" o golpe da toukijin desprendeu uma grande quantidade de energia maligna e uma luz azul atingiu em cheio Ching Tai, que embora tenha usado sua espada para bloquear o golpe ainda assim sofreu com o impacto que o arremessou a vários metros de distância e destruiu tudo a sua frente.

Ching Tai também disparou seus golpes mas estes eram desviados por Sesshoumaru com sua surpreendente velocidade. Isso estava frustrando imensamente o yokai pássaro que gritou.

- Eu vou acabar com você Sesshoumaru.

O belo yokai permanecia com a face sem qualquer expressão o que intrigava seu adversário e aqueles que assistiam a luta e não o conheciam.

- Venha de uma vez yokai e eu o mandarei para o outro mundo rapidamente.

- Maldito !!

O combate corpo a corpo começou novamente, Ching Tai conseguiu atingir o rosto de Sesshoumaru com o cabo da espada, um fio de sangue escorreu pelo lábio dele que passou sua língua pelo local sentindo o gosto do próprio sangue, um sorriso de satisfação brotou em sua face.

"A muito que não encontro um adversário a altura deste Sesshoumaru, será um prazer matá-lo." Ele pensou.

Sesshoumaru reverteu o golpe e enfiou a espada na barriga de Ching Tai que gemeu de dor e logo depois emitiu um grito ensurdecedor que feriu os tímpanos de Sesshoumaru, fazendo-o fechar os olhos em sinal da dor que sentia. Em poucos segundos ele reagiu cravando suas garras no pescoço do inimigo estrangulando-o.

- Cale-se maldito !

O grito foi rapidamente interrompido já que Ching Tai estava sufocado, sentia a mão do inimigo apertar cada vez mais o seu pescoço enquanto o olhava diretamente nos olhos.

Sesshoumaru mantinha uma das mãos no pescoço do yokai enquanto com a outra segurava a toukijin. Não demorou para que Ching Tai sucumbisse às garras e ao veneno de Sesshoumaru fechando para sempre os olhos rubros. Sesshoumaru largou-o no chão ao sentir que já não havia via ali.

Nas Terras do Oeste a Senhora do local passeava tranqüilamente pela floresta acompanhada apenas por Ar-hu, havia "permitido" que Jaken acompanhasse seu senhor na viagem já que agora sentia-se à vontade em seu novo lar. Os servos e soldados que serviam no castelo ou nas redondezas aprenderam a tolerá-la em respeito ao seu mestre, mas com o tempo acabaram conquistados pela doçura dela.

Rin vestia um lindo quimono azul muito semelhante a cor do céu e branco, de um tecido mais grosso e aconchegante pois os ventos do outono já sopravam nas Terras do Oeste.

O sol fraco do fim de tarde aquecia levemente a sua pele quando ela alcançou uma planície verdejante, levou sua mão ao ventre já bastante saliente pelo período da gestação, estava no quinto mês e sorriu ao sentir o pequeno ser mover-se dentro de si.

- Meu amor eu espero que o seu pai volte logo para ver o quanto você já cresceu.

Ela conversava com o bebê todos os dias como se já o visse.

- Vamos voltar para casa, logo vai anoitecer.

Rin entrou novamente na mata caminhando de volta ao castelo a passos lentos, sentiu um olha sobre si e virou-se rapidamente. Ar-hu rugiu para o intruso.

- Você?! Ela disse surpresa.

- Senhora!... Uma face já conhecida por Rin a olhava seriamente. – Não devia andar sozinha por aí, é perigoso.

- Sei me cuidar muito bem...Você é o yokai que esteve no palácio a alguns meses não é?

- Isso mesmo. Me chamo Ryou senhora. Ele inclinou a cabeça levemente em cumprimento mas sem deixar de fitá-la.

- Você é amigo de meu Senhor...

- Amigo??? Ele a interrompeu.- Ele lhe disse isso?

Rin olhava fixamente para os olhos negros do yokai a sua frente e segurava firme as rédeas de Ar-hu.

- Não. Ele não me disse.

- Imaginei que não. De acordo com Sesshoumaru yokais não tem amigo, mas se considerarmos o que vocês humanos chamam de amizade acho que isso se enquadraria a nós.

A jovem sorriu levemente, por um momento ficou apreensiva diante daquele yokai.

- Você veio procurar por ele? Porque ele não está aqui.

- Eu sei que não. Não vim por ele minha senhora, tenho outros interesses nessas terras. Sei que Sesshoumaru está na fronteira leste.

- Você esteve com ele?

- Não recentemente, mas tenha certeza de que ele está bem.

- Sim eu sei, tenho sido informada dos acontecimentos... agora que preciso voltar para cada, está ficando tarde.

- Eu irei acompanhá-la se me permitir, não é seguro andar sozinha à noite mesmo estando próxima ao castelo.

Caminharam por alguns instantes em silêncio mas este foi quebrado por Ryou.

- Então quando nascerá o herdeiro das Terras do Oeste?

- Daqui a alguns meses ainda. Espero que Sesshoumaru volte a tempo.

- Ele vai voltar, não se preocupe.

Chegaram ao castelo minutos depois e o yokai despediu-se de Rin com uma reverencia.

- Tenha uma boa noite Senhora.

- Boa noite Ryou e obrigada por me acompanhar.

O yokai virou-se e partiu ainda sob o olhar de Rin.

Do alto de uma janela Midori viu quando a jovem se aproximou do castelo em companhia do yokais e ela correu para recebê-la às portas do salão principal.

- Senhora!? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Por que aquele yokai estava com a senhora?

- Não houve nada Midori, eu o encontrei na floresta enquanto voltava para casa e ele me acompanhou.

- A senhora não deve confiar nesse yokai.

Rin olhou intrigada para a velha a sua frente.

- Por que diz isso Midori? O que você sabe sobre Ryou?

- Não sei nada sobre ele minha senhora. É exatamente por isso que eu digo, não me lembro dele de quando eu ainda era uma menina nessas terras, como me lembro do Senhor Sesshoumaru.

- Sesshoumaru me disse que eles se conhecem desde que eram crianças, não posso dizer que ele confie em Ryou porque afinal Sesshoumaru não confia em ninguém, mas eu não vi maldade nos olhos dele.

- Pode ser senhora, mas esse yokai quer algo aqui e não vai desistir até ter o que quer, nenhum yokai desiste. Tome cuidado, o Senhor pode não gostar de ver esse yokai próximo à senhora.

Rin ficou pensativa com as palavras da criada. Ela caminhou pelo salão e subiu as escadas se dirigindo ao quarto onde pretendia descansar um pouco.

Midori entrou logo depois trazendo uma xícara de chá, fechou as janelas e a porta da sacada para evitar que o vento frio da noite invadisse o aposento.

- Precisa se aquecer minha senhora, não quer ficar doente enquanto aguarda a chegada do seu bebê não é?

Rin sorriu com doçura para a criada e respondeu:

- Não Midori, não quero ficar doente preciso cuidar de mim e do meu filho.

Rin levou a xícara de chá a boca sentindo o liquido quente e levemente doce aquecê-la.

- Midori?!

- Sim?

- Você disse que conheceu Sesshoumaru quando ainda era uma menina?

- Sim. Bem eu não o conheci realmente. Eu vivia com os meus pais que eram servos aqui no castelo, eles assim como outros cuidavam da manutenção de tudo aqui. O castelo estava sem seus senhores a muitos e muitos anos, desde que o Senhor Inu Taisho morreu ninguém nunca mais viveu aqui. Sabíamos que havia um herdeiro mas ele nunca aparecia, então certa vez quando eu tinha cerca de doze anos veio a noticia de que um yokai muito poderoso estava nas redondezas. Os yokais responsáveis por guardar o castelo ficaram em alerta. Demorou algumas semanas até que ele aparecesse às portas do castelo reivindicando o que era seu por direito. Os yokais mais antigos logo o reconheceram e o trataram com a devida reverencia. Foi quando o vi pela primeira vez, ele não ficou muito tempo acho que dias semanas apenas. Todos o temiam ele era sério demais, sem expressão e só falava o estritamente necessário, o vazio no olhar dele era assustador e não mudou nada com o passar dos anos.

Rin sorriu ao ouvir as palavras da criada e ao pensar que também havia cruzado o caminho de Sesshoumaru quando ainda era uma criança. Ele havia mudado sim e eram mudanças consideráveis mas imperceptíveis a quem não tinha liberdade de se aproximar dele como ela.

- Você tinha medo dele Midori?

- Ainda tenho senhora. Ela respondeu receosa.

- Verdade????

A criada balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Sabe que eu também o conheci quando ainda era uma criança certo? Mas eu nunca o temi, nem por um segundo sequer.

- Acho que foi o destino senhora que fez com que seus caminhos se cruzassem e como estava destinada a este yokai não havia porque temê-lo.

Rin sorriu mais uma vez, sim fora o destino que os uniu para que ela abrandasse e aquecesse o coração selvagem e frio do mais temido dos yokais. Midori se retirou do aposento deixando Rin sozinha para descansar.

Após a batalha Sesshoumaru estava em uma das casas do vilarejo, ele havia se lavado do sangue do inimigo e trocado o quimono manchado por um muito parecido só que os detalhes eram azuis ao invés do habitual vermelho. Caminhou até a varanda observando a fraca movimentação dos habitantes que mesmo tarde como era ainda caminhavam pela rua. Os que passavam o reverenciavam respeitosamente, o Yokai apenas os olhava sem expressão alguma na face.

Uma figura chamou sua atenção enquanto caminhava pela rua carregando um pequeno cesto de roupas. Era uma fêmea humana e estava grávida. Sesshoumaru logo lembrou-se de sua Rin e da criança que ela carregava, ergueu os olhos para fitar a lua um pouco encoberta por nuvens e pensou:

"Como sinto sua falta minha Rin, preciso ouvir sua voz, sentir seu cheiro e seu gosto tanto quanto preciso de ar. Em breve, muito breve este Sesshoumaru voltará para você minha hime."


	14. Chapter 14

Era o início de uma tarde fria de outono e Rin desceu as escadas que levavam ao segundo andar do castelo. Ela trajava um quimono na cor vinho e trazia um outro dobrado nas mãos. Midori aproximou-se ao vê-la descer as escadas.

- Vai sair Senhora?

- Sim. Vou até as fontes termais me banhar, creio que fará bem para amenizar o inchaço em meus pés.

- A Senhora quer que eu vá junto?

- Não é necessário Midori, eu levarei Ah-ru. Ele tomará conta de mim. Disse sorrindo e se encaminhando à saída.

- Tenha cuidado Senhora, as fontes são seguras mas no seu estado já não deveria sair sozinha.

- Não se preocupe Midori, eu estou muito bem.

A jovem Senhora saiu e caminhou por cerca de vinte minutos com Ar-hu ao seu lado até chegar às fontes. Era um lugar lindo próximo a uma colina e cercado por árvores frondosas que impediam a visão do lugar a quem não fosse atento ou não conhecesse a região. Era como uma piscina natural com água quente e cristalina que borbulhava pela ação dos gases vindos do solo. O vapor das águas formava uma leve neblina que tornava o ambiente misterioso.

Sesshoumaru caminhava lentamente pela mata quando seu olfato detectou o cheiro familiar. Ele correu como um raio em direção ao local e não demorou muito para chegar. Um sorriso veio à face do Yokai ao constatar que não era sua imaginação ou seu olfato que o haviam traído, ele realmente sentira o cheiro doce de sua Rin. Ela estava sentada em uma das pedras à margem da fonte e apenas seus pés estavam mergulhados na água.

Sesshoumaru caminhou furtivamente como de costume até ela e chegou a tempo de ouvir sua "conversa" com o filho.

- Você também está com saudades do papai? Eu sei que sim. Onde você está Sesshoumaru?

- Aqui. Sesshoumaru disse agachando-se ao lado dela.

Ao ouvir a voz grave e serena Rin fechou os olhos e estremeceu levemente.

- Estava me chamando?

- Estávamos. Ela respondeu sorrindo e acariciando o ventre.

Sesshoumaru levou sua mão ao local e a mulher o fitava com os olhos brilhando de emoção.

- Você cresceu bastante na minha ausência minha criança. Sesshoumaru demonstrou uma leve surpresa e satisfação. – Ele com certeza terá força. Concluiu.

- Ele?!

- Sim. Nós teremos um menino minha Rin.

- Eu sabia. Ela disse sorrindo ainda mais.

O yokai afastou os cabelos do rosto de Rin e acariciou-o, ficaram se encarando por um tempo em uma conversa silenciosa e depois seus lábios se tocaram com a urgência que só os apaixonados podem sentir.

- Senti muito a sua falta meu Senhor, demorou muito a voltar para mim.

Rin disse com os lábios ainda colados aos dele, entre os beijos. Sesshoumaru sorriu, sabia que o termo "Meu Senhor" tinha a intenção de provocá-lo o que era desnecessário pois naquele momento o Yokai já sentia o calor provocado pelo desejo percorrer seu corpo. Um simples toque de Rin era suficiente para despertar sua paixão.

O yokai levantou-se retirou a armadura e as espadas depositando-as no chão próximas as roupas que Rin trouxera. Depois retirou todo o seu traje e entrou na fonte sentindo a água quente relaxar seus músculos. Ele caminhou até que a água o cobrisse até a cintura.

Rin observava seus movimentos, ainda sentada na pedra e admirava a beleza singular daquele Yokai que tinha só para si. Sorriu vendo-o de costas para ela, o corpo másculo talhado pelos muitos anos de treinamento e batalhas, as pontas dos cabelos prateados acariciavam o espelho d'água enquanto ele enchia as mãos perfeitas para molhar o rosto perfeito. "Por Kami! Como pode ser tão bonito, meu príncipe?" pensava ela distraidamente.

Ele virou-se para ela fitando-a com os olhos dourados como o sol de verão e caminhou em sua direção parando a sua frente, ainda dentro d'água pegou um dos pés dela e massageou-o levemente.

- Você está bem?

- Ela balançou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo e sorriu gostando do alívio que a massagem trazia aos seus pés inchados.

- Não está sentindo nada?

- Nada além de suas mãos em meus pés meu Senhor.

- Rin, entre aqui. A frase soou mais como um pedido do que como uma ordem como de costume.

A jovem desatou o laço do quimono lentamente e despiu-se entrando logo na água e mergulhando para fugir do frio ar, retornou a superfície parando junto ao corpo do yokai que logo a envolveu em um abraço e a beijou com volúpia.

Rin interrompeu o beijo apoiando as mãos no peito dele.

- O que você quer? Ela perguntou "inocentemente".

- Sabe bem o que eu quero minha Rin. Ele disse encarando-a e acariciando seu rosto.

- Tem certeza de que quer isso?

Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho.

- Por que pergunta? Achou que seu estado faria com que eu a desejasse menos? Beijou-a novamente.- Não seja tola. Eu a quero Rin preciso sentir seu calor me envolver, preciso de você meu corpo não agüenta mais esperar.

Rin sorriu, tinha dúvidas quanto a manter relações com seu yokai durante a gravidez, achou que ele não iria querer tocá-la. Ficou feliz por saber que o que pensava era uma bobagem.

- Alguém pode nos ver Sesshoumaru.

- Ninguém virá aqui Rin e se vier Ar-hu nos alertará. Venha para mim.

A última frase, estranhamente para um Yokai como Sesshoumaru, soou quase como uma súplica.

Rin viu que não havia saída, teria que ceder aos desejos de seu Yokai que também eram os seus. Ela deslizou a mão pelo pescoço dele e desceu por seu tronco até a virilha encontrando o membro já rijo confirmando toda a excitação do seu amado príncipe.

Sesshoumaru gemeu ao sentir o toque delicado de Rin massageando seu membro. Voltaram a se beijar vorazmente, Sesshoumaru deu alguns passos para trás apoiando as costas em uma das rochas da fonte, ele puxou Rin delicadamente pela cintura e conduziu-a para que se sentasse em seu colo permitindo a penetração. O Yokai gemeu mais uma vez ao sentir–se envolvido pelo canal quente e aconchegante de Rin, ela também gemeu se deliciando ao senti-lo dentro de si. Rin contraiu seus músculos internos fazendo o canal que envolvia Sesshoumaru se estreitar, o Yokai sentiu-se desnortear.

- Rin pare. A respiração dele estava alterada.- Não faça isso, não agora ou eu não vou conseguir me conter por muito tempo.

- O que quer que eu faça então meu Senhor? Ela perguntou sorrindo e falando com voz doce ao ouvido dele.

O yokai colocou as mãos no quadril dela conduzindo-a em movimentos lentos sobre seu membro. Rin fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior sentindo seu corpo estremecer. O gozo chegara para ela mesmo com os movimentos calmos que estavam sendo feitos. Nunca havia sentido Sesshoumaru tão profundamente e a sensação era deliciosa.

Sesshoumaru percebeu que sua mulher alcançara o prazer máximo, então intensificou os movimentos em busca de satisfação própria.

Rin acordou de seu êxtase e voltou sua atenção para ele mordiscando seus lábios, depois o pescoço e a orelha fazendo o corpo dele se arrepiar.

- Faça agora. Ele pediu e ela o atendeu.

Os gemidos dele tornaram-se mais intensos à medida que Rin subia e descia em seu colo contraindo os músculos internos que o envolviam.

- Você consegue me fazer perder o controle Rin.

Deu mais um gemido alto que foi abafado com um beijo por Rin, anunciando que o gozo havia chegado para o Yokai que ainda mantinha os olhos fechados e tinha o rosto acariciado por Rin que contornava os lábios finos dele com o dedo polegar.

- Pelos Deuses não é a toa que o dizem uma perfeição. Rin disse mais para si do que para ele.

A respiração e os batimentos dele se normalizavam aos poucos. Rin movimentou-se para retirar o membro de dentro de si e afastou-se saindo do colo dele.

- Aonde vai Rin? Ele perguntou erguendo a cabeça para fitá-la.

- A lugar algum. Ela respondeu enquanto se lavava, logo voltou para perto do amado apoiando suas costas no peito dele. Ele a envolveu com os braços cobrindo seus seios.

Um longo suspiro foi ouvido por Rin antes de sentir os lábios dele tocarem sua orelha e o ouvir dizer sussurrando.

- Em um momento como esse de agora a pouco, eu seria uma preza fácil para os meus inimigos. Você me deixa totalmente entregue Rin, eu sinto me consciência se esvair em momentos assim.

- Isso é ruim? Ela pergunta levando a mão dele aos lábios e beijando-a.

O yokai deu um meio sorriso.

- Seria se você fosse um de meus inimigos. Mas entre nós dois isso é muito bom, se algo melhor existe ainda não me foi apresentado.

Sesshoumaru levou a mão a barriga da mulher lembrando-se de verificar o quanto suas ações afetaram seu filho.

"Está tudo bem" Ele pensou.

- Está sentindo alguma coisa? Rin perguntou vendo que ele a examinava.

- Estou me certificando de que está tudo bem com nossa criança.

- E está?

- Sim. Ele está perfeitamente bem.

E estava mesmo, afinal se a mãe estava feliz e satisfeita o filho também estaria.


	15. Chapter 15

**Oi pessoal! **

**O capítulo anterior foi... como eu posso dizer? Caliente rsrsrs. Eu adorei escrevê-lo, achei que ficou também romântico. O Sesshy está super carinhoso e cuidadoso com sua Rin e a tendência é que ele fique mais ainda.**

**Espero que gostem desse novo capítulo. Boa leitura.**

Algumas horas mais tarde Sesshoumaru e Rin retornaram ao castelo, ela entrou no salão principal e viu Midori e Jaken andando de um lado para o outro apreensivos com a sua demora. A criada viu Rin entrar e respirou aliviada.

- Senhora onde esteve? Por que demorou tanto? Eu já ia sair para procurá-la.

Jaken explodiu em sua preocupação.

- Menina o que estava pensando ao sair assim sozinha? O Yokai falava seriamente e num tom mais alto que o normal.- O Senhor Sesshoumaru deve estar voltando a qualquer momento e se ele chega e não encontra você o que nós diremos? Ele nos culpará se algo acontecer a você e ao herdeiro dele, você não pensa antes de agir?

Rin ainda estava parada na porta com um leve sorriso na face, mas ao mesmo tempo abismada com a reação explosiva do pequeno Yokai que a repreendia.

- Com quem pensa que está falando Jaken? A voz fria e em tom de repreensão de Sesshoumaru que acabara de adentrar o salão ecoou no ambiente.

O pequeno Yokai arregalou os olhos e mudou de cor tamanho o medo que sentiu ao ver a figura imponente de seu mestre aparecer atrás de Rin.

Sesshoumaru estava pronto a avançar no servo e separar sua cabeça do corpo com apenas um golpe de suas garras, mas Rin se colocou à frente impedindo-o.

- Não meu Senhor, por favor deixe-o. Ela pediu pousando a mão no peito do Yokai para evitar que ele avançasse.

Sesshoumaru que antes olhava com ódio para o servo, agora fitava a face de sua Rin que tinha um olhar compassivo e segurava seu braço. Ele voltou a olhar o servo de forma impassível e disse friamente:

- Se voltar a dirigir-se dessa forma a Senhora deste castelo eu vou matá-lo e nem ela conseguirá interceder a seu favor. Sua Senhora deve ser tratada com o devido respeito, isso serve para você e todos os outros que me servem.

O poderoso Yokai caminhou placidamente e subiu as escadas em direção aos seus aposentos.

Rin olhava agora penalizada para Jaken que se debulhava em lágrimas e dizia murmurando:

- Sssenhor Sssssessshoumaru perdoe Jaken.

Rin agachou-se em um tapete de pele que cobria o chão da sala ficando a altura do Yokai.

- Sr Jaken não fique assim, Sesshoumaru não lhe faria mal eu sei disso.

- Eu sou um servo estúpido que nunca consegue agradar seu mestre. Ele disse ainda aos prantos. – Eu mereço a morte, Sesshor Sssessshoumaru deve matar Jaken.

- Não diga isso. Rin disse exasperada. – O senhor é o servo mais fiel de Sesshoumaru e ele sabe disso.

Jaken conteve um pouco as lágrimas ao ouvir tal declaração.

- Ele sabe que sou o seu servo mais fiel?

- Sim e eu também sei e valorizo muito isso Sr Jaken, então não fique triste. Desculpe por tê-lo preocupado e a você também Midori. A jovem disse olhando para a criada que sorriu e se aproximou.

- Levante-se do chão Senhora, não é bom ficar agachada tanto tempo no seu estado.

Rin se levantou e caminhou para as escadas se dirigindo ao seu quarto. Ao entrar viu Sesshoumaru deitado na cama já vestido com outro quimono totalmente branco, ele tinha os olhos fechados ainda quando perguntou:

- Estava consolando Jaken?

Rin sentou-se em uma cadeira de frente para um enorme espelho e pegou um pente de marfim ricamente decorado para pentear os longos cabelos castanhos.

- Ele só estava preocupado Sesshoumaru. Disse calmamente enquanto deslizava o pente pelas madeixas ainda úmidas.

- Isso não dá a ele o direito de se dirigir a você daquela forma, não permitirei que ninguém falte com respeito a você e nem você deve permitir.

- Eu não permito. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa eu provavelmente me zangaria mas não o Sr Jaken.

Ouviram batidas na porta, Rin levantou-se para abri-la e Sesshoumaru permaneceu imóvel na cama.

- O que foi Midori?

- Perdão minha Senhora, vim avisar que o jantar está pronto. Posso mandar servir?

- Não estou com fome Midori, me sinto um pouco enjoada.

- Mas a Senhora precisa se alimentar, já no almoço não comeu muito bem...

As duas falavam baixo, mas Sesshoumaru pôde ouvir a conversa.

- Traga chá e frutas Midori, eu farei com que ela coma. Disse Sesshoumaru em um tom que a criada pudesse ouvir, mas não saiu da cama.

- Si-sim Senhor Ela respondeu com a voz trêmula enquanto se retirava para providenciar o que seu mestre ordenara.

Rin voltou seu olhar para o Yokai deitado à cama após fechar a porta, este abriu os olhos e ergueu-se para encará-la.

- Está se sentindo mal?

- Não. Apenas não tenho vontade de comer no momento.

- Você precisa, não só por você mas por essa criança que está crescendo aí.

Ela se alimentou naquela noite mesmo não querendo, tinha que concordar que precisava se alimentar pela saúde de seu bebê.

**Nota da autora: O Jaken é muito sem noção mesmo. Ele achou mesmo que poderia falar com sua Senhora como se ela ainda fosse aquela garotinha humana que andava atrás deles? Quase perdeu a vida. Por sorte Rin com seu enorme coração interveio a seu favor. Sesshoumaru é mesmo cruel, eu fico pensando se ele realmente não tem nenhuma consideração por seu fiél e rastejante servo. Mesmo sendo cruél ele consegue ser adorável a nossos olhos. ´Nós ainda o amamos. rsrs**

**Queridos leitores não esqueçam dos reviews ou vou pensar que ninguém está lendo e não vou atualizar. Isso não é uma ameaça. rsrsrs**

**Beijos e até a próxima.**


	16. Chapter 16

Semanas mais tarde Rin estava na sacada aproveitando o sol da manhã, quando viu um grupo de Yokais sendo escoltado ao interior do castelo. A cada dia mais Yokais apareciam para se reunir com Sesshoumaru e eles passavam horas trancados na sala de negócios.

Rin evitava sair de seus aposentos quando essas reuniões aconteciam, não queria se aproximar ou se expor aos olhares daqueles Yokais. Não que tivesse medo deles, sabia que eles jamais tentariam nada contra ela ali no castelo, mas ela sentia-se um pouco frágil agora que estava no estágio final da gravidez e seria insuportável aturar os inevitáveis olhares de censura, desconfiança e as vezes desprezo que eles podiam lançar sobre ela, que era uma simples humana, mas conseguiu de alguma forma, que eles não conseguiam compreender arrebatar o mais poderoso dos Yokais vivos.

Resolveu descer as escadas horas depois ao perceber que o grupo partia, entrou no escritório sem bater, a porta estava entre aberta.

Sesshoumaru estava sentado em uma cadeira atrás de sua mesa, que ficava junto a uma enorme janela de onde se tinha uma vista linda das Terras do Oeste. Havia uma figura sentada na cadeira de frente para Sesshoumaru, trajava um quimono negro de tecido nobre e tinha uma armadura imponente.

- Bom dia ! Disse Sesshoumaru calmamente olhando para a mulher.

- Bom dia Meu Senhor ! Ela respondeu séria sem dar mais um passo na direção deles.- Eu sinto muito, não queria interrompê-los achei que estivesse sozinho.

A figura sentada a cadeira virou-se para fitá-la e Rin pôde então reconhecê-lo. Ele sorriu para ela e levantou-se fazendo uma reverência.

- Bom dia minha Senhora!

- Bom dia...Ryou!

- Perdoe-me, mas eu já estava de saída. Farei o que acordamos Sesshoumaru, terá notícias minhas em breve. Falou o Yokai direcionando seu olhar para Sesshoumaru que permanecia sentado e apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

- Com sua licença... Ele se virou, olhou para Rin bem dentro dos olhos e sorriu mais uma vez antes de deixar a sala.

Rin surpreendeu-se com a atitude do Yokai, impressionava a facilidade que ele tinha para sorrir e a espontaneidade com que fazia isso, intrigava-a também o modo como ele a olhava. Rin ouviu muitas histórias sobre ele depois de seu último encontro e estas não condiziam com o que ele demonstrava. Ouviu que ele era um general extremamente rígido com seus homens, do tipo que não admitia falhas e implacável contra seus inimigos. Sua aparência era jovem, mas ela sabia que assim como seu Sesshoumaru ele já havia vivido muito. Ryou era muito bonito e tinha o porte atlético de um guerreiro, mas diferente de Sesshoumaru ele era expressivo e espontâneo. Todas essas coisas passavam pela cabeça de Rin quando ela encontrou aquele Yokai pela primeira vez.

Sesshoumaru levantou-se da cadeira e aproximou-se de Rin dando-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios.

- Quer alguma coisa minha Rin?

- Não. Respondeu ainda pensativa.- Desculpe mais uma vez por tê-lo interrompido.

- Não interrompeu.

Ele conduziu-a até uma poltrona para que ela se sentasse e notou que ela estava pensativa.

- No que está pensando?

- Ryou... Ela disse com a voz baixa.

Sesshoumaru arqueou a sobrancelha e perguntou:

- O que tem ele?

- Ele me intriga. O modo como ele olha, parece que está vendo nossa alma, lendo nossos pensamentos.

Sesshoumaru deu um meio-sorriso e respondeu

- E está.

- O que?? Rin o encarou incrédula. – Ele consegue ler nossas mentes?

- Essa é uma das habilidades de Ryou, ele consegue ler as mentes e as almas das pessoas. Talvez seja esse o motivo dele ser tão bom no que faz.

- Pelos Deuses isso é tão estranho. Não se sente desconfortável sabendo que ele faz isso?

- Ryou é honrado Rin, ele só lê mentes quando se propõe a isso, não invade a mente dos outros sem um propósito sério.

Rin sorriu um pouco e pensou se Ryou sabia o que ela pensava dele, colou seus lábios aos de Sesshoumaru em um beijo doce.

- Então você confia nele?

- Até certo ponto talvez. Ele respondeu sério.

- Espero que ele não tenha vindo com notícias que o façam partir novamente.

- Rin eu prometi que não me ausentaria até que nossa criança nascesse. Este Sesshoumaru nunca falta com sua palavra.

- Eu sei que não. Me perdoe, mas eu sei quantas coisas importantes precisam da sua atenção fora desse castelo e sei também que não gosta de viver preso aqui. Você gosta de ser livre meu príncipe.

- Rin olhe para mim. Ele falou seriamente.- Nada é mais importante do que você ou meu filho, todo o resto pode esperar.

O tom voltou a ser sereno e ele concluiu quase em sussurro no ouvido dela enquanto a abraçava.

- Quanto a viver fora daqui e ser livre, saiba que este Sesshoumaru nunca se sentiu tão livre como quando está em seus braços minha Rin. Você tornou esse lugar suportável.

A jovem fechou os olhos ao ouvir tal declaração e apertou o abraço no qual envolvia seu Yokai.

Sesshoumaru, o mais poderoso dos Yokais, aquele que odiava humanos e desprezava os seres inferiores a sua grandeza havia mudado. Sua essência permanecia a mesma não deixaria de ser altivo e imponente, nem abandonaria sua postura fria e aparentemente distante e indiferente, mas ele aprendera com Rin que muitas de suas mais firmes convicções não estavam corretas porque ele generalizava. Está certo que os humanos são mais fracos que os Yokais e que alguns deles são absolutamente desprezíveis, mas há as exceções e Sesshoumaru aprendeu a reconhecê-las. Como a humana desposada por seu irmão, os amigos dele e sua Rin. Sesshoumaru era sábio e seguro de si o suficiente para reconhecer que antes pensara que seus sentimentos por Rin o tornariam fraco, mas agora tinha certeza do contrário, sabia que aquela jovem dera a ele algo que jamais sonhou existir e que isso o tornava ainda maior e mais poderoso. Seria capaz de tudo para defendê-la e a seu filhote. Ele não tinha nenhum pudor em declarar o seu amor por Rin, mesmo que não usasse para isso a célebre frase "Eu te amo", ele demonstrava de outras maneiras as quais Rin podia compreender muito bem, sentia-se amada e protegida por ele na mesma proporção em que o amava.

**Mais um capítulo para o seu deleite caros leitores.**

**Espero que tenham gostado. Ele foi curtinho, mas doce.**

**Mais uma vez o misterioso yokai Ryou aparece. Ele terá grande importância nessa estória.**

**Agradeço a todos que tem enviado mensagens de incentivo e críticas a fic. Espero receber mais reviews.**

**Beijos! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo XVII – O novo amor de Sesshoumaru**

Rin saía do banho naquela tarde fria de inverno, nevava intensamente lá fora. Ela enrolou-se na toalha e caminhou até o quarto onde pentearia os cabelos e a roupa. Sentou-se na cama e começou a se pentear olhando para o fogo da lareira que aquecia o imenso aposento. Ela cantava uma linda canção, que adorava desde que era uma menininha, e se levantou para vestir-se quando sentiu uma forte dor abaixo do ventre que a fez gemer.

- Aaahhh! O que é isso?

Ficou apreensiva e enquanto vestia o quimono ficou atenta a qualquer novo indício de dor, deitou-se na cama após alguns minutos acariciando a barriga sentiu novamente a contração. A respiração começou a ficar ofegante e o coração acelerado.

- MIDORI!!!!! Ela gritou rezando para que a criada estivesse por perto e pudesse ouvi-la. Teve sorte pois esta logo entrou correndo pela porta.

- Senhora o que houve?

- Dor. Eu estou sentindo dor.

Midori afastou o quimono de Rin e passou a mão pela barriga dela examinando-a.

- Parece que chegou a hora minha senhora, seu bebê já está pronto para vir ao mundo. Não fique nervosa, vou mandar chamar a Srª Izuna, ela tem muita experiência em trazer crianças ao mundo.

Midori chamou um dos criados e mandou que fosse ao vilarejo próximo buscar a parteira.

- Não se preocupe senhora, ainda deve demorar um pouco, a senhora Izuna chegará a tempo.

- E Sesshoumaru?

- Já mandei avisá-lo também, logo ele estará aqui.

Rin ainda estava tranqüila, as contrações ainda eram muito espaçadas. Logo a parteira chegou e foi levada diretamente ao aposento para cuidar da jovem.

- Olá menina! A velha senhora sorria docemente para Rin.

- Olá! Ela respondeu com a respiração ofegante acabando de passar por uma forte contração.

- Vai dar tudo certo. Você é uma moça forte e vai trazer essa criança ao mundo com facilidade.

Uma hora mais tarde Rin ainda sofria com as dores intermitentes. Ouviu uma voz familiar entrar no quarto.

- Oi Rin-chan! A voz doce ecoou no aposento e Rin sentiu o toque em seu rosto.

- Kagome!? Que bom que veio.

- Claro que sim. Eu não deixaria de acompanhá-la nessa hora.

Sesshoumaru à pedido de Rin mandou, no dia anterior, um dos servos ao vilarejo de Inuyasha para chamar Kagome. Rin sabia que a hora estava chegando e queria muito uma amiga por perto, parecia que ela adivinhara que aquele seria o dia. A intenção era que Kagome, Inuyasha e o pequeno Seiji ficassem hospedados no castelo por um tempo até o nascimento do bebê. O que aconteceria com os irmãos durante aquele período vivendo sob o mesmo teto ninguém poderia saber.

Sesshoumaru entrou imponente pelo grande salão sendo seguido por Jaken. Inuyasha estava sentado no tapete de pele em frente a uma lareira. Viu o irmão entrar.

- Sesshoumaru onde você estava?

- Isso importa? Onde elas estão?

- Lá em cima.

Sesshoumaru mal esperou pela resposta e subiu as escadas, entrou no quarto sem a menor cerimônia, e como se não houvesse mais ninguém ali aproximou-se da cama levando a mão ao rosto de Rin que estava coberto por gotas de suor, ela o olhou nos olhos e sorriu ao sentir sua presença.

- Sesshoumaru... Ela disse com a voz fraca.

- Você está bem?

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Ela só está cansada e isso é normal devido ao esforço.

Sesshoumaru desviou o olhar da mulher e fitou a cunhada que o tranqüilizou com o que acabara de dizer. Voltou a olhar a face de sua Rin, ela pegou a mão dele e disse:

- Faça algo por mim?

- O que quiser.

- Fique lá embaixo com seu irmão.

Sesshoumaru arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Por que? Achei que me quisesse aqui. O tom de voz dele era baixo o suficiente para só ela ouvir.

- Eu só preciso sentir que está próximo... eu sei que você não gosta de me ver chorando e eu acho que ainda vou chorar um bocado hoje.

- Aahhh! - Mais uma contração chegava arrancando gemidos de dor da jovem, o tempo entre elas estava cada vez menor.

- Vá Sesshoumaru. Disse Kagome ternamente.- Nós cuidaremos bem dela.

Ele se levantou depois de beijar a mão de Rin e saiu voltando para a sala onde ficaria aguardando ao lado do irmão e do sobrinho. Sesshoumaru ficou todo o tempo contemplando a neve cair do lado de fora pela enorme janela do salão. Inuyasha estava agoniado, odiava esperar e lembrava-se com perfeição de quando Kagome deu a luz à Seiji, ele estava extremamente nervoso. Levantou-se e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, mesmo estando distante conseguia ouvir os ruídos de dor emitidos pela cunhada por causa de sua audição apurada, os dois podiam ouvir.

Sesshoumaru permanecia impassível olhando pela janela, mas se irritou com a "caminhada" do irmão.

- Pare de andar de um lado para o outro. A voz soou fria como sempre.

Inuyasha parou e se aproximou dele tentando detectar algum resquício de emoção em seus olhos. Nada.

- Como você consegue ficar tão calmo numa hora dessas? Perguntou com uma serenidade que não era comum à ele.- Às vezes eu penso que não há sangue correndo em suas veias Sesshoumaru.

O Yokai o olhou de soslaio, mas nada disse. Ele estava nervoso sim e muito, conseguia ouvir perfeitamente os gemidos de dor que a mulher que amava emitia e embora soubesse que isso era absolutamente normal, saber que ela sofria ainda que pela mais nobre das causas o deixava angustiado.

No quarto a jovem fazia esforço para expulsar o bebê.

- Vamos menina faça força, você não quer ver seu filho? Incentivava a parteira.

- Isso Rin-chan, você está indo muito bem. Dizia Kagome enquanto segurava a mão da amiga e acariciava seu rosto.

Um último esforço de Rin e finalmente um choro forte ecoou por todo o cômodo.

Lá embaixo Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos enquanto Inuyasha arregalou-os.

- Nasceu! O hanyo exclamou.

Sesshoumaru virou-se e olhou para o alto da escada, mas não subiria até que o chamassem como prometeu à Rin. A expressão permanecia a mesma, mas o coração batia em um ritmo incomum devido a ansiedade. Inuyasha percebeu isso e deu um meio-sorriso.

Lá em cima Rin já tinha o filho nos braços o que fez com que o choro dele cessasse, mas a jovem mãe chorava enquanto admirava seu pequeno.

Era uma criança linda, tinha a pele alva como a neve que caía lá fora o que contrastava com os cabelos castanhos escuros como os da mãe, os olhos dourados do pai estavam presentes naquela face angelical, mas havia neles um brilho diferente, as orelhas levemente pontudas como as do pai e a marca da lua pousada na testa que comprovava sua ascendência como filho da lua, naquele momento era delineada com delicadeza pelos dedos da mãe...

- Meu amor você é tão perfeito.

Ela falava com o filho finalmente podendo vê-lo.

As mulheres no quarto sorriam admirando mãe e filho juntos.

- Senhora devo chamar o mestre agora?

- Ainda não Midori. Por favor limpem tudo primeiro. O cheiro de sangue vai incomodá-lo.

Midori imediatamente atendeu ao pedido de sua senhora e junto com outra criada apanhou todos os tecidos manchados de sangue inclusive os lençóis da cama e os recolheu.

A parteira estava agora cuidando do bebê, limpando o sangue que havia em sua pele frágil. Rin levantou-se da cama embora estivesse muito cansada e com a ajuda de Kagome foi banhar-se.

Logo os lençóis haviam sido trocados e Rin pôde deitar-se novamente tomando seu filho nos braços. Não havia mais vestígios de sangue ou qualquer outro resíduo do parto no aposento.

- Posso chamá-lo agora senhora?

- Pode Midori. Rin respondeu sorrindo.

- Deixe que eu vou. Disse Kagome.

A parteira despediu-se após receber seu pagamento e os agradecimentos de Rin e deixou o castelo.

Kagome desceu as escadas e chamou o yokai que estava novamente à janela.

- Sesshoumaru!? Venha conhecer seu filho.

Sesshoumaru fitou a face sorridente da cunhada, mas não alterou sua expressão, caminhou placidamente subindo as escadas até seus aposentos. Ao entrar no quarto foi recebido por Midori que parecia muito emocionada, olhou para a cama e viu Rin recostada nas almofadas vermelhas com seu filho nos braços e coberta com aconchegantes e macios cobertores tão alvos quanto a roupa que usava. Sesshoumaru caminhou lentamente até a cama com o olhar fixo naquele pequeno ser.

- Eu vou deixá-los sozinhos. Disse Kagome se dirigindo à porta, Rin a olhou e perguntou:

- Kagome vocês passarão a noite aqui não é? Está nevando muito forte.

- Não se preocupe Rin, nós ficaremos aqui essa noite sim.

Kagome junto com Midori saiu do quarto deixando o casal e seu filho se conhecerem.

Sesshoumaru estava de pé ao lado de Rin e estendeu os braços para receber o filho do qual não conseguia tirar os olhos. Rin entregou o pequeno hanyo ao pai e sorrindo ficou admirando-os.

Sesshoumaru fitava com cuidado o filho enquanto o segurava com uma só mão, o pequeno ser agitava as mãozinhas e os pezinhos e parecia encarar o pai assim como esse o fazia.

- Meu filho...você será forte e conquistará tudo o que desejar, esse mundo será seu se assim o quiser.

Havia um brilho diferente no olhar do poderoso Yokai, ele trouxe o bebê para junto de si acomodando-o em seu peito para aquecê-lo do frio. Sentou-se na cama ao lado da mulher e beijou-lhe a face com carinho. Rin acariciou a cabecinha do filho sentindo o quão macio eram seus cabelos.

- Sesshoumaru, ele é tão lindo, tão perfeito.

O yokai voltou o seu olhar para a mulher e disse:

- Ele se parece com você minha Rin.

- Como vamos chamá-lo? A mulher perguntou.

- Heikou. O nome dele é Heikou.

- É um belo nome. Heikou... Disse sorrindo.

O pequeno hanyo agitou-se um pouco e emitiu ruídos que anunciavam um choro, Rin o pegou no colo, seu instinto materno alertava para o que ele queria.

- Você está com fome não é meu príncipe?

Sesshoumaru observou com um sorriso discreto a mulher amamentar seu filho, que ávido sugava o seio da mãe enquanto a encarava com os belos orbes dourados.

O yokai vislumbrou que havia perdido o título de príncipe para o pequeno ser a sua frente, admirou aquela cena por algum tempo depois levantou-se:

- Tenho que verificar algumas coisas, mas não devo demorar.

- Certo. Ela disse sorrindo, nada poderia arrancar aquele sorriso de felicidade da face da jovem Senhora do Oeste.

O yokai aproximou o rosto da mulher e tocou os lábios dela com os seus, depois acariciou levemente o rosto do filho que imediatamente olhou para ele.

- Ele reconhece você.

- Tenho certeza que sim. Ele disse já caminhando para a porta...

Continua...

**Eis que surge o principe herdeiro das Terras do Oeste.**

**Alguém aí pensou que a Rin tinha arrumado uma rival?? Acharam que o Sesshy teria uma amante? rsrs.**

**Foi uma pegadinha esse título.**

**Bom o filhote finalmente nasceu e já dá para termos uma noção do quanto Rin será uma mãe coruja. Papai Sesshy também não deve ficar atrás.**

**Quero informar a vocês sobre o nome do príncipe. Eu quis que o nome dele tivesse não só um significado, mas que também fosse significativo. Por isso pedi ajuda a minha amiga e consultora Yukiko-hime e ela me ajudou a "traduzir" a minha idéia para o japonês.**

**O nome Heikou quer dizer equilíbrio. Escolhi esse termo, porque Heikou é a combinação perfeita entre um youkai e uma humana. Há um equilíbrio entre as personalidades, instintos e comportamentos dos pais nele, que se tornará mais evidente com o passar do tempo.**

**Espero que tenham gostado. Aguardem novas emoções.**

**Quero reviews hein? Ou então paro de postar.**

**Beijos! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Estou de volta com mais um capítulo e este não é muito longo, mas espero que gostem.**

**Boa leitura!**

Logo que terminou de se alimentar Heikou adormeceu e foi colocado no berço por sua mãe, que o envolveu com um lindo cobertor azul claro para protegê-lo do frio que fazia naquele dia. Observou-o por um tempo encantada.

- Meu pequeno príncipe...

Alguns minutos depois Rin ouve batidas na porta.

- Entre.

- Com licença senhora. Vim saber se precisa de alguma coisa.

- Não Midori, eu estou bem.

- Como está o menino? A criada perguntou já se aproximando do berço.

- Heikou...

- Como senhora? Mirori perguntou olhando para Rin.

- O nome dele é Heikou. Respondeu com o jeito doce de sempre.

- Esse nome é muito bonito senhora, tão bonito quanto ele.

- Onde estão Inuyasha e Kagome?

- Eu já os acomodei em um dos quartos. A senhora Kagome está dando banho no pequeno Seiji antes do jantar ser servido. Assim que estiver pronto eu o trarei para que a senhora se alimente.

- Obrigada Midori!

Num dos quartos do castelo Inuyasha estava deitado na confortável cama enquanto Kagome terminava de vestir o filho.

- Inuyasha por que você está com essa cara?

- Kagome eu não gosto desse lugar.

- Eu sei que não Inu e pelo que a Rin me disse você não é o único.

- O que?

- É. A Rin me disse que o seu irmão também não gosta desse lugar, diz que trás más recordações.

- Kagome pára de dizer que aquele idiota é meu irmão. O hanyo disse exasperado.

- Mas é o que ele é ora..

- Não, nós só tivemos o mesmo pai por coincidência ou por uma brincadeira do destino. Ele nunca me considerou como irmão e nem eu a ele.

Kagome que até então tinha o filho no colo colocou-o sentado na cama e se aproximou do marido que estava agora parado em frente a uma janela olhando para a imensidão alva lá fora.Ela levou as mãos ao rosto dele delicadamente fazendo com que ele se virasse para ela e disse com a voz suave:

- Calma Inuyasha, não precisa ficar assim. Se você quiser, nós vamos embora agora mesmo.

- Não Kagome, não vou expor você e nosso filho a essa tempestade por causa daquele idiota.

- Então tente se acalmar. Ela disse abraçando-o e sentindo-o suspirar.

Kagome conhecia muito bem o coração daquele hanyou e sabia que as brigas com o irmão o magoavam mesmo que lá no fundo, Inuyasha tinha certa admiração por Sesshoumaru e lamentava que o destino os tivesse transformado em inimigos.

- Otou-san?!

Desfizeram o abraço ao ouvirem o filho chamar pedindo colo. Kagome o pegou e deu-lhe um beijo no rosto.

- Vamos ver a tia Rin? Dirigiu-se ao pequenino que assentiu com a cabeça. Seiji tinha agora dois anos e era uma criança muito ativa e esperta, parecia-se muito com Inuyasha fisicamente e tinha certos aspectos de sua personalidade também.

- Você não quer vir conhecer seu sobrinho Inuyasha?

- Agora não Kagome. Eu preciso ficar sozinho.

- Tudo bem.

Kagome deixou o quarto e caminhou pelo amplo corredor até os aposentos de Rin. Bateu na porta antes de entrar e recebeu autorização para tal.

- Olá Rin-chan! Eu trouxe o Seiji para visitar você e conhecer o primo.

Rin sorriu e logo foi brincar com o "sobrinho".

- Seiji, como você cresceu!

Elas caminharam até o berço onde Heikou dormia.

- Olhe Seiji, este é o seu primo. Como vão chamá-lo Rin?

- Heikou.

- Viu meu filho, este é o seu primo Heikou. Ele é tão lindo Rin-chan.

- É sim. Eu estou tão feliz que nem consigo mensurar.

- E onde está o pai dele?

- Saiu, disse que precisava verificar alguma coisa, mas Midori me disse que ele não saiu do castelo. E quanto ao Inuyasha?

- Está no quarto com a cara emburrada de sempre.Você sabe...

- Esses dois... será que algum dia eles pelo menos vão deixar de se tratarem como inimigos?

- Não sei Rin, mas eu certamente gostaria que isso acontecesse logo, eu rezo por isso todos os dias.

As duas continuaram conversando...

**Olá mais uma vez!**

**Inuyasha está realmente agoniado, se sente incomodado por estar no território do irmão, onde naturalmente ele detém o controle. **

**Sendo obrigados a permanecerem sobre o mesmo teto durante vinte quatro horas, o que poderá acontecer entre esses dois?**

**Esse é um mistério que será revelado no próximo capítulo e aposto que vai surpreender muitos de vocês.**

**Agradeço a todos que estão prestigiando esse meu trabalho, que faço com tanto carinho. Muito obrigada.**

**Beijos!**

**OBS: Quero meus reviews.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Nem demorei né?**

**Achei que devia postar logo esse capítulo, eu gosto muito dele.**

**Boa leitura.**

Do outro lado do castelo, um jovem de longos cabelos prateados, olhos dourados e trajando uma roupa vermelha circulava pelos longos corredores admirando curioso àquele ambiente que lhe parecia tão estranho e ao mesmo tempo tão familiar.

Inúmeras portas ricamente talhadas em madeira e com detalhes dourados estavam nos corredores, vários quadros na parede mostravam youkais imponentes em sua forma humana ou na forma de grande cão, machos e fêmeas, provavelmente seus ancestrais. Inuyasha sabia que aquele palácio já fora de seu pai e que este o havia deixado como herança para seu primogênito Sesshoumaru.

O hanyou passou a imaginar como teria sido a vida de seu pai ali, caminhando por aqueles mesmos corredores e aposentos, quase conseguia vê-lo, o grande e majestoso InuTaisho, chefe do clã dos Inu youkais, respeitado e temido por todos. Agora ele podia sim ter uma visão de seu pai, descobriu finalmente como ele era após a batalha para devolver a espada maligna soounga às profundezas do inferno. Naquela época quando Kagome lhe perguntou como se sentia após ter visto o pai, ele se fez de indiferente, mas a verdade é que aquele momento, aquele encontro teve grande significado para ele. O detestável irmão mais velho sempre lhe jogou na cara que ele sequer sabia quem era o pai, que não sabia como ele era e isso enfurecia e magoava o hanyou profundamente.

Encontrou uma porta maior e mais ricamente decorada que as demais, movido pela curiosidade abriu-a lentamente deparando-se com um grande salão que parecia um monumento a grandes guerreiros. Espadas magníficas estavam expostas sobre suportes em móveis que pareciam ter sido construídos para este fim. Os mais variados tipos de armas estavam pendurados nas paredes assim como muitos quadros e litografias com imagens de batalhas e paisagens que podiam ser reconhecidas como das Terras do Oeste. Haviam armaduras descansando sobre suportes que faziam parecer que grandes guerreiros as estavam usando naquele momento.

Os olhos dourados de Inuyasha se fixaram e se encheram de brilho ao alcançar uma imagem pintada na parede principal do salão, ficou perdido em pensamentos naquele momento.

- O que está fazendo aqui moleque?

A voz grave de Sesshoumaru ecoou pelo salão fazendo o hanyou despertar.

- N-nada. Eu entrei aqui por acaso. E você o que faz aqui Sesshoumaru? Que lugar é esse?

- Isso não lhe diz respeito.

- É claro que diz. Se tem a ver com o nosso pai me diz respeito sim. O hanyou impôs firmeza na voz.

- Você não tem o direito de estar aqui, você é um filho bastardo. Esse é o local dos meus ancestrais.

- Vá para o inferno Sesshoumaru. Se esses são os mesmos ancestrais de nosso pai então eu tenho todo o direito como descendente de estar aqui. O hanyou sorria cinicamente neste momento e o irmão permanecia impassível fitando-o.

Inuyasha se virou para a imagem na parede, o supremo Yokai InuTaisho. Era uma gravura magnífica mostrava-o na forma humana em tamanho natural vestindo a sua imponente armadura, suas poderosas espadas Tenseiga e Tensaiga heranças para seus dois filhos penduradas à cintura. O traje branco, semelhante ao que Sesshoumaru usa, formava um belo conjunto com os cabelos prateados amarrados, que pareciam agitados pelo vento, assim como a franja que embora cumprida não chegava a encobrir os arrebatadores olhos de um dourado tão profundo que era capaz de hipnotizar qualquer um. A feição era séria, mas também serena, impunha respeito e não temor. Como pano de fundo da imagem ele foi representado em sua forma verdadeira, de grande cão branco, com a pelagem felpuda e muito alva, uma postura que demonstrava toda a superioridade de seu poder de Daiyokai.

Inuyasha aproximou-se da figura e levou a mão ao rosto do pai.

- Chichi-uê. Sussurrou.

Um forte arrepio percorreu seu corpo, era quase como se pudesse senti-lo.

Sesshoumaru apenas observava, embora estivesse muito contrariado ninguém poderia perceber e ele não provocaria uma briga naquele local que para ele era sagrado.Um santuário de seus ancestrais.

- Eu ainda ouço a voz dele chamando o meu nome como naquele dia. Inuyasha disse sem encarar o irmão que agora estava recostado à uma mesa, com os braços cruzados escondidos pelas longas mangas de seu traje, gesto bastante familiar de Inuyasha. Ele continuou...

- Você teve sorte Sesshoumaru, sorte por tê-lo conhecido, por ter estado tão próximo dele.

- Não seja tão sentimental Inuyasha, isso nada teve a ver com sorte. Eu sou o primogênito, o herdeiro legítimo, ele me manteve próximo para me moldar, me tornar o sucessor dele e dar continuidade à linhagem.

- Não acredito que não tenha apreciado nenhum desses momentos com ele. Eu invejei você por tanto tempo Sesshoumaru, invejei seu poder, sua herança, sua legitimidade como filho, tudo o que você vivenciou como nosso pai e eu não pude.

Depois de uma longa pausa em que o silêncio já parecia insuportável, Sesshoumaru voltou a falar...

- Eu apreciei cada momento que passei com meu pai, ele me ensinou muito e durante muito tempo tudo o que eu queria era ser como ele. Até ele se envolver com humanos e mais especificamente com uma nobre fêmea humana, eu tinha certeza que essa aproximação traria infortúnios para o nosso clã. Os humanos são traiçoeiros por natureza, fingiam respeito ao poderoso youkai InuTaisho, mas a verdade é que eles o odiavam e se ressentiam de sua magnitude. Malditos desprezíveis.

Por mais que a face permanecesse impassível era possível notar o rancor na voz de Sesshoumaru.

- Você conheceu a minha mãe Sesshoumaru, sabe que ela amava o nosso pai, jamais o trairia.

- Talvez, mas ela era fraca e o amor dela cegou nosso pai e o tornou fraco também. Ele não enxergava a dimensão do desastre que se abateria sobre nós, abraçou a morte ao enfrentar aquele maldito que matou a sua mãe, ferido como estava. Eu senti o cheiro forte do sangue dele quando nos vimos pela última vez, sabia que aquele seria nosso último encontro e o odiei por sacrificar a si próprio e ao nosso clã para salvar sua insignificante fêmea humana e sua cria.

Um sorriso cínico e visivelmente recheado de dor brotou na face do atual Senhor das Terras do Oeste. Inuyasha fitava-o, essa era a primeira vez em que os irmãos tinham uma conversa séria , sem brigas ou xingamentos, eles podiam naquele momento deixar claro o que sentiam se assim quisessem.

- Ainda não conseguiu compreender o porquê dele ter feito isso depois de tanto tempo? Você ainda alimenta ódio contra ele por causa disso? Perguntou Inuyasha que estava agora sentado em uma poltrona. A voz saía calma e baixa, bem diferente do tom normalmente usado para se dirigir ao irmão.

- Creio que não estou mais em posição de julgá-lo.O destino se encarregou de me fazer pagar por toda a injúria feita ao meu pai, me fez cometer as mesmas insanidades que ele e você também.

- Isso é mesmo muito irônico, ninguém jamais poderia imaginar que você Sesshoumaru se envolveria de verdade com uma humana. Anos atrás quando vi aquela garotinha segui-lo por todos os lados fiquei muito surpreso, nunca entendi o porquê de você ter permitido que isso acontecesse.

- Nem mesmo eu entendia o porquê, mas agora sei que era o destino querendo me enredar em uma história da qual eu não tinha a menor intenção de participar e da qual eu não consegui me esquivar.

- Agora você tem uma fêmea humana e uma cria hanyou. Você não teria como ser mais parecido com nosso pai Sesshoumaru.

O yokai estreitou os olhos ao ver o sorriso de satisfação do irmão, mas era um sorriso doce que expressava felicidade e não de zombaria pela ironia na qual o irmão mais velho se encontrava.

- Isso o diverte fedelho? Sesshoumaru perguntou com a voz fria de sempre.

Inuyasha ficou sério, sabia que poderia ter sido mal interpretado pelo irmão.

- Não me diverte, mas estou feliz por ter um sobrinho e aposto que nosso pai onde quer que esteja também está feliz por ganhar mais um neto.

- Huff! Mais sentimentalismo inútil, poupe-me disso Inuyasha. Você está sendo contaminado com esse comportamento humano tolo.

O hanyou sorriu novamente. Sesshoumaru desencostou da mesa em que estava dando a entender que deixaria aquele local, caminhou até a porta e quando ia abri-la Inuyasha o interrompeu.

- Sesshoumaru?! O que acha que nosso pai pensa ao nos ver tentando matar um ao outro?

Sesshoumaru respira fundo antes de responder.

- Eu não sei. Por que não pergunta a ele e espera pela resposta? Sesshoumaru voltou a usar o tom irônico e Inuyasha rosnou um pouco o que fez o irmão dar um meio sorriso, voltando a abrir a porta.

- Hey espere. Vai me deixar ficar aqui?

- Faça o que quiser Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru tomou o caminho de volta a seus aposentos para ficar ao lado de sua fêmea humana e sua recém-nascida cria hanyou. Enquanto Inuyasha permaneceu por mais algum tempo naquele imenso salão, admirando o que havia ali e esperando quem sabe obter uma resposta do pai.

O poderoso youkai entrou em seu quarto e logo viu a mulher parada ao lado do berço, admirando o bebê que ressonava tranqüilamente. Ela o viu se aproximar e sorriu. Ele a abraçou e beijou seu rosto.

- Não devia estar descansando Rin?

- Sim, mas eu não consigo parar de admirá-lo e também esperava você retornar. Onde esteve?

- Conversando com o idiota do meu meio-irmão.

- Sesshy?!

O youkai franziu o cenho e olhou para ela sério, mas ela sorriu.

- Desculpe, sei que não gosta que eu o chame assim. Disse se aproximando dele que estava sentado na cama e o beijou.

- Não me importo de ouvi-la me chamar assim quando estamos juntos ou em momentos mais íntimos, mas não quero que se torne um hábito.

- Não se preocupe, esse é um tratamento que guardarei só para quando estivermos a sós. Ai...shi...te...ru. Ela disse entre os beijos que dava nos lábios dele.

- Rin por que não se deita? Você precisa descansar.

- Farei isso agora que está aqui para me aquecer. Essa noite está tão fria.

Eles se deitaram juntos e Sesshoumaru envolveu o corpo de Rin com seus braços para aquecê-la, realmente fazia muito frio naquela noite e a jovem agradecia aos deuses por estar em um ambiente seguro e aquecido por uma imensa lareira, além de ter seu príncipe youkai ao seu lado.

- Sesshy como foi a conversa com seu irmão?

- Civilizada.

- Só isso?

- Já é muito em se tratando de Inuyasha.

Rin percebeu que ele não daria detalhes a respeito da conversa, já fizera muito em admitir que ela acontecera.

No outro quarto do castelo Inuyasha encontrou sua esposa ninando o pequeno Seiji. Ele foi direto à cama ficando bem junto deles, deu um beijo no rostinho do filho e sorriu.

- Onde esteve Inuyasha? Quando cheguei aqui e não o vi fiquei preocupada.

- Estava só dando uma volta pelo castelo Kagome.

- Eu tive medo que você e Sesshoumaru se encontrassem e começassem uma briga, mas como não ouvi nenhum som estranho deduzi que estava tudo bem.

- Nós nos encontramos sim Kagome, mas não teve nenhuma briga, nem sequer uma discussão mais séria.

- Não???? Kagome indagou surpresa.

- Não. Parece que a Rin conseguiu mesmo amansar aquele idiota.

- Inuyasha não fale assim.

- Tudo bem Kagome, mas você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. O Sesshoumaru mudou e a responsável por isso é a Rin. Em alguns momentos ele até parece uma boa pessoa.

- Eu sempre soube que havia alguma bondade em Sesshoumaru, só que ele sempre fez questão de suprimir essa qualidade. Quando ele salvou a Rin e eles passaram a andarem juntos eu tive certeza de que bem no fundo ele era bom.

- Você vê coisas boas em todo mundo Kagome, é por isso que eu te amo tanto.

O hanyou passou a beijar a mulher intensamente, estendendo a carícia até seu pescoço e colo...

- Inuyasha o que está fazendo? Ela indagou já com a voz fraca e sem nenhuma vontade de protestar contra aquela atitude dele.

- O que parece que eu estou fazendo Kagome? Eu quero você. Ele disse sem parar de beijá-la.

Kagome corou levemente mas não tinha forças para impedi-lo.

- Inu você quer fazer isso aqui no castelo do seu irmão?

- Qual é o problema Kagome? Dessa vez ele a encarava.- Você quer mesmo desperdiçar essa noite nessa cama maravilhosa? Por favor Kagome, eu quero muito você, agora.

Inuyasha pedia de forma sensual e absolutamente irresistível para Kagome. Ela pareceu relaxar e ele continuou com as carícias retirou a parte de cima do traje vermelho depois a camisa branca, exibindo o corpo másculo capaz de levar qualquer boa moça à loucura, era isso que costumava pensar Kagome quando o via sem camisa durante suas andanças em busca da jóia de quatro almas e antes que algo mais íntimo acontecesse entre eles.

Ele deitou seu corpo sobre ela e voltou a beijá-la. Kagome já tinha a respiração alterada e gemia baixinho.

- Inu...nosso filho...Ela disse olhando para o pequenino que dormia na outra extremidade da espaçosa cama.

- Não se preocupe Kagome, nós teremos cuidado e faremos o mínimo de barulho, ele não vai ver nem ouvir nada. Relaxe.

Inuyasha abriu o quimono da esposa o suficiente para deixar a mostra seus seios fartos, deslizou a mão delicadamente por eles e os beijou. Depois desceu a mão até a virilha e ao sexo dela fazendo seu corpo tremer. Inuyasha acariciou o local provocando uma sensação deliciosa em Kagome que mordeu os lábios para evitar que um gemido alto surgisse. Inuyasha pôde sentir o calor e a umidade, desatou o laço da calça e se encaixou entre as pernas de Kagome penetrando-a com vigor, colou seus lábios aos dela para evitar que ela gritasse.

- Inu...yasha..ahhh ! O gemido era abafado pelos beijos dele que continuava com as investidas intensas embora não usasse força.

- Shiiiii, não faça barulho Kagome. Calma.

Kagome levou a mão à nuca do hanyou fazendo-o aprofundar o beijo para evitar que ruídos saíssem de sua boca. Ela rapidamente sentiu o gozo tomar conta de seu corpo e fazê-la estremecer. Faltava pouco também para o hanyou que vez ou outra olhava para o filho a fim de verificar se seus movimentos não o haviam acordado. Quando sentiu o prazer máximo o hanyou cravou as garras nos travesseiros atrás da cabeça de sua mulher e conteve o gemido intenso que sua garganta queria proferir, tão intenso, quanto os jatos de sua essência que invadiam agora o interior de sua mulher.

- Eu te amo Kagome. Ele disse ainda ofegante.

- Eu também te amo Inu e vou amar para sempre.

Quando recuperaram o fôlego Kagome acomodou-se para dormir, Inuyasha ajeitou a roupa e se aproximou do filho, pegou-o no colo e o deitou bem próximo à mãe que o envolveu em um abraço gostoso e aconchegante. Feito isso o hanyou deitou-se bem junto aos dois e eles dormiram aquecendo um ao outro.

**Mais um capítulo gigante, como, aliás, é meu costume fazer.**

**Tivemos uma conversa honesta entre os irmãos, que não chegou a ser afetuosa, mas já representa uma evolução no relacionamento deles. Freud deve explicar com alguma de suas teorias, a relação desses dois. Rsrsrs**

**Um hentai básico para Inu e Kagome. Fiz isso para satisfazer aos fãs desse casal que me pediram para fazê-lo. Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Beijos queridos.**

**Críticas, sugestões???? Enviem.**


	20. Chapter 20

Na manhã seguinte a tempestade havia passado, embora ainda fizesse muito frio. Tímidos raios de sol já atingiam as planícies e montanhas cobertas de neve.

Logo cedo já havia movimentação no castelo, os criados se dedicavam às suas tarefas assim como os guardas que cuidavam da segurança.

No grande salão a mesa para o desjejum estava sendo posta, Jaken andava de um lado para o outro agoniado, ainda não havia tido a oportunidade de ver o filho de seu amo e da menina Rin que seria agora seu jovem mestre. Jaken esperava ansiosamente que sua senhora saísse do quarto ou autorizasse sua entrada para visitar a criança.

Rin acordou muito bem disposta e após amamentar a criaturinha voraz a qual dera a luz na tarde anterior, deixou-o no berço aos cuidados do pai e desceu para verificar como seus convidados estavam sendo tratados.

Jaken exultou ao vê-la descer as escadas e Midori demonstrou preocupação.

- Menina Rin ?! Menina Rin, como está o herdeiro do Sssenhor Ssssesssshoumaru?

- Meu filho está muito bem, acabei de alimentá-lo e ele está com o pai agora. Ela disse muito séria.

- Senhora deveria ficar no quarto descansando e não subindo e descendo escadas.

- Eu estou muito bem Midori, não há motivos para ficar em repouso.

- Como a senhora quiser. O senhor Jaken está ansioso para ver o menino, senhora.

- Eu sei que sim. Ela disse voltando a sorrir e olhando para o youkai sapo. – Em breve o senhor irá conhecer o herdeiro das Terras do Oeste senhor Jaken.

Quando terminava de falar surgiram na sala Inuyasha, Kagome, e Seiji, que muito ativo, tentava se soltar da mão da mãe para correr pelo local. Kagome ajoelhou-se para ficar a altura do menino e disse:

- Seiji meu filho, você tem que se comportar na casa do seu tio.

O menino fez uma cara emburrada exatamente como a do pai, a mãe o afagou na cabeça e sorriu ao ver a face do filho.

- Deixe ele brincar Kagome. Disse Rin com a voz doce de sempre. – Bom dia Inuyasha! Cumprimentou o cunhado.

- Bom dia Rin! Como você está?

- Estou ótima. Por que vocês não se sentam e tomam o desjejum, um chá quente fará bem nesse frio.

- A senhora também precisa se alimentar bem Rin-sama, para alimentar o bebê. Sentenciou Midori, sempre muito cuidadosa com sua senhora por quem tinha um carinho especial como se fosse uma filha e o sentimento era recíproco.

- Sim eu sei Midori e farei isso.

- Onde está meu sobrinho? Perguntou Inuyasha surpreendendo a todos pela espontaneidade da pergunta.

- Ele está no quarto com Sesshoumaru, Midori vai trazê-lo depois de lhe dar banho.

A criada ficou apreensiva, sabia que teria que ir aos aposentos de seu mestre para pegar o pequeno Heikou para o banho. Rin sabia do temor que a criada tinha de seu youkai e ela queria por fim a isso.

- Sr Jaken acompanhe Midori, creio que ela precisará de ajuda. A jovem senhora instruiu, olhando para Midori que suspirou aliviada e subiu as escadas seguindo o youkai sapo.

- Essa mulher tem medo de Sesshoumaru. Afirmou Inuyasha.

- Sim Inuyasha, ela já me confessou isso.

- Ele fez alguma coisa a ela Rin? Perguntou Kagome.

- Não, mas ela o conheceu em uma época em que ele era bem menos tolerante com os humanos. Ela era só uma menina e a postura dele a assustava, ela guardou esse sentimento até hoje. Eu espero conseguir fazer com que ela perca esse medo.

Inuyasha sorriu e eles continuaram tomando o desjejum e conversando.

Sesshoumaru ouve batidas na porta e a voz estridente de Jaken chamando-o.

- Ssssenhor Ssssesshoumaru!?

- Entre. O youkai ordenou sem alterar a voz.

- Bom dia Senhor Sessshoumaru!

O youkai sapo entrou no aposento eufórico e se deparou com uma cena até bem pouco tempo impensável, Sesshoumaru estava de pé, próximo à janela com o filho nos braços. O pequeno hanyou repousava tranqüilamente no peito do pai, que podia segurar aquela criaturinha com uma só mão. Os olhinhos dourados abertos tinham um brilho intenso.

- O que quer Jaken? Perguntou o youkai calmamente.

- A ssssenhora pediu que Midori viessssse bussscar o menino para banhá-lo meu sssenhor.

Sesshoumaru virou-se encarando os dois servos e se dirigiu a Midori olhando-a nos olhos.

- Pegue-o. A voz fria porém calma, fez o coração da humana disparar. Ela se viu obrigada a se aproximar dele para pegar o bebê e quando se aproximou em nenhum momento encarou o youkai, este deu um meio sorriso ao analisar as reações dela. Podia sentir o cheiro de medo exalado por ela e ouvir as batidas aceleradas do coração humano.

- Cuide bem dele. O mestre ordenou ainda com a voz calma ao passar a criança ao colo de Midori que ainda estava muito nervosa. Ela nunca esteve tão próxima ao youkai a ponto de tocar sua pele ainda que rapidamente como agora.

- Eu cuidarei meu Senhor. Respondeu com a voz trêmula quase inaudível para humanos, mas não para Sesshoumaru.

Ela retirou-se do aposento com o pequeno Heikou para dar-lhe banho. Jaken continuou com seu mestre.

- Ssssenhor Ssssesshoumaru, a senhora está fazendo desjejum com o seu detestável irmão Inuyasha e a humana dele.

- Eu sei Jaken.

- Seu herdeiro é uma criança muito bonita Sssenhor Sssesshoumaru. Vê-se que é seu filho logo a primeira vista, ele será forte e poderoso como o senhor meu mestre.

- Jaken pare com suas bajulações, não estou com paciência.

- Ssssim Sssenhor Sssehoumaru.

O youkai permaneceu no quarto olhando através da grande janela, os flocos alvos que caíam do céu.

De volta à sala, Rin conversava animadamente com Kagome enquanto tomavam o desjejum. Inuyasha apenas as observava enquanto saboreava uma espécie de bolo.

- Como estão todos no vilarejo Kagome-chan?

- Estão bem Rin-chan. Sango e Miroku estão esperando pelo primeiro filho...

- Que boa notícia! Exclamou Rin.

- Sim todos nós ficamos muito felizes, mas ainda vai levar algum tempo até a criança nascer, a gravidez ainda está no início.

- Eles vão ficar muito felizes, é maravilhoso ter uma criança.

- Sim, principalmente quando é fruto de um grande amor.

- E quanto ao Kohako, como ele está?

Antes que pudesse responder Kagome viu surgir na sala Sesshoumaru que com certeza teria ouvido a pergunta que Rin fez. Kagome ficou indecisa quanto ao que responder, mas não havia escolha... O yokai parou imponente à cabeceira da mesa como se aguardasse pela resposta.

- O Kohako está muito bem Rin-chan.

- Que bom! Fico feliz em saber.

Sesshoumaru sentou-se à mesa e encarou sua mulher que apenas sorriu para ele.

- Bom dia Sesshoumaru! Cumprimentou Kagome com uma ponta de ousadia e outra de apreensão.

O Senhor das Terras do Oeste olhou-a nos olhos por alguns segundos...

- Bom dia! Respondeu no mesmo tom frio e impassível de sempre, mas a resposta surpreendeu a todos. Sesshoumaru não costumava responder a nada, fossem perguntas ou cumprimentos. A verdade é que ele tinha um certo respeito pela humana de Inuyasha, como ele costumava chamá-la, por sua coragem e determinação incomuns para uma raça desprezível como a humana.

Alguns minutos de silêncio se seguiram até que Midori chegou à sala com o pequeno Heikou nos braços, Rin imediatamente se levantou e caminhou ao encontro da criada pegando o pequenino no colo.

- Bom dia meu amor! Ela disse sorrindo e beijando o rostinho alvo do bebê.

A Senhora do Oeste caminhou até o cunhado para apresentar-lhe o sobrinho. Cada movimento dela era acompanhado atentamente pela figura imponente a cabeceira da mesa.

- Este é Heikou, seu sobrinho. Ela disse dirigindo-se a Inuyasha.

O hanyou sorriu ao fitar os olhinhos dourados de Heikou, tão característicos aos de sua linhagem. Ele aproximou a mão do bebê que rapidamente envolveu um de seus dedos com a mãozinha miúda e fofa.

- Ele é forte. Inuyasha disse olhando para Sesshoumaru que permanecia impassível olhando a cena.

Após o desjejum Inuyasha achou melhor voltarem para casa aproveitando os tímidos raios de sol que surgiam. A camada de neve derreteria o que facilitaria a viagem de volta a seu vilarejo. Kagome e o pequeno Seiji já devidamente agasalhados despediam-se de Rin na porta do castelo. Sesshoumaru estava parado, sério e imponente como de costume atrás da mulher. Kagome despediu-se dele.

- Adeus Sesshoumaru! Disse sorrindo.

O youkai fez um pequeno aceno com a cabeça em resposta..

- Vamos Kagome ou poderemos ser atingidos por uma tempestade no caminho.

O hanyou olhou para o irmão em uma despedida silenciosa, virou-se com a mulher e o filho nas costas e partiu em velocidade.


	21. Chapter 21

Meses mais tarde, o verão havia chegado as Terras do Oeste trazendo dias quentes. O céu muito azul e sem nuvens durante todo o dia era maravilhoso e a leve brisa que surgia no fim da tarde era um convite a um passeio, e isso era o que a Senhora do Oeste fazia todas as tardes e levava o pequeno Heikou consigo. O menino tinha agora quase cinco meses e estava cada vez mais bonito. O rostinho angelical encantava a todos que o viam e os olhos dourados e brilhantes fascinavam tanto quanto os do pai.

Eles estavam agora sob a sombra de uma imensa e muito antiga árvore, havia um tecido forrado ao chão e Rin estava sentada sobre ele brincando e conversando com o filho que sorria lindamente quando estimulado pela mãe, ele emitia aqueles ruídos típicos de bebê, enquanto a mãe o abraçava e acariciava.

- Meu príncipe, até ter você eu só ouvia falar, que não há amor maior no mundo do que o amor de uma mãe por seu filho. Agora eu sei como é, porque nunca havia sentido nada tão poderoso quanto o que sinto agora.

Heikou olhava atentamente o rosto da mãe como se pudesse compreender o que ela dizia e sorria, sorria muito. A "conversa" dos dois foi interrompida por uma voz conhecida.

- Rin?! Onde foi parar essa menina com o herdeiro do Senhor Sesshoumaru? O velho youkai Jaken resmungava. Estava cada vez mais ranzinza e insistia em se referir a Heikou como se ele fosse filho apenas de Sesshoumaru, como se Rin não tivesse participação na concepção daquela vida.

O youkai andou mais alguns passos e encontrou a jovem sentada já olhando em sua direção.

- O que faz aqui Sr Jaken? Ela perguntou calmamente.

- Estava procurando por você menina. Você não deveria se afastar do castelo com o herdeiro do Sssenhor Ssssessshoumaru.

Rin arqueou as sobrancelhas e levantou-se com o filho nos braços.

- Eu vou com MEU FILHO aonde quiser Sr Jaken. Disse demonstrando irritação e frisando bem as palavras "meu e filho", o que chamou a atenção do velho youkai e este tratou logo de se desculpar fazendo uma reverência.

- Perdoe-me Rin. Eu sou só um velho estúpido.

Rin que não conseguia se zangar com ninguém por muito tempo, logo desfez a cara emburrada e se pôs a caminhar de volta ao castelo.

- Vamos embora Sr Jaken. Sesshoumaru mandou o senhor vir atrás de mim?

- Sssim. Ele não quer que saia do castelo sozinha menina, pode ser perigoso.

Rin deu um sorriso encarando os olhos dourados do filho que a fitavam.

Ao chegar ao castelo Rin foi direto para seus aposentos, os últimos raios de sol já despediam-se dando lugar a um céu extremamente estrelado.

Os criados já conheciam bem a rotina de sua senhora e já haviam providenciado água para encher a banheira, a mesma estava repleta de pétalas de rosas. Rin retirou a roupinha do filho e depois se despiu.

- Vamos nos banhar meu amor?

Ela entrou na banheira com cuidado segurando Heikou no colo e ele reclamou um pouco ao sentir a água em contato com a pele, mas logo se acostumou com a temperatura que era agradável, mas se chocava num primeiro momento com a do corpo. A mãe o deitou apoiando a cabecinha dele em um dos braços e com o outro reunia pequenas porções de água com a mão e molhava-o delicadamente. Viu o menino fechar os olhos ao sentir a água escorrer pelos cabelos e sorriu.

Rin entoava uma linda canção enquanto banhava o filho e a si própria, logo percebeu uma figura imponente parada à porta do quarto de banho, observando-a. Sorriu docemente para ele e continuou cantando e jogando a água perfumada no filho.

O youkai se aproximou da banheira e agachou-se ajoelhando em um dos degraus apoiando as mãos na borda. Beijou a mulher com doçura e com o dedo indicador acariciou o rosto do filho fitando-o.

- Quer se juntar a nós? Ela perguntou.

- É uma proposta tentadora, mas eu tenho que resolver um assunto. Estou sendo esperado lá embaixo.

O youkai se levantou e caminhou até a porta.

- Eu volto em algumas horas. Ele avisou antes de sair.

Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça.

- Nós hoje não teremos a companhia do papai, querido.

Cerca de quatro horas mais tarde, após o jantar, Rin estava de volta a seus aposentos e sentada em uma confortável poltrona, próxima a uma janela amamentava o pequeno Heikou. O menino tinha os olhinhos fechados quase vencido pelo sono.

A lua cheia no céu iluminava o quarto, além das lanternas penduradas nas colunas que haviam ali.

Um barulho na porta chamou a atenção de Rin que estava admirando a linda lua e com uma das mãos brincava com os dedinhos de Heikou. Sesshoumaru entrou no quarto e olhou para mulher e esta lhe sorriu. Antes de se aproximar ele retirou as espadas da cintura colocando-as no devido lugar, depois despiu a armadura fazendo o mesmo.

Rin assumiu uma postura séria ao vê-lo mais de perto.

- Esteve envolvido em alguma luta? Perguntou preocupada.

- Sim. Ele respondeu simplesmente.

Havia sangue no quimono dele e Rin fitou a mancha apreensiva, Sesshoumaru não se aproximou mais deles, queria livrar-se daquelas roupas e do cheiro fétido de seu inimigo.

Diante da ausência de explicações por parte dele, Rin indagou mais uma vez.

- O que aconteceu Sesshoumaru? Esse sangue...

- Não é meu Rin, não se preocupe. Ele falava baixo visando não acordar o filho.

- O que houve? Ela insistiu.

- Fui desafiado por um infeliz que achou que teria força o suficiente para derrotar este Sesshoumaru. A questão foi devidamente resolvida.

- E você sabia do que se tratava quando saiu daqui mais cedo e me beijou daquela forma tranqüila?

- Sim.

- Sesshy!? Ela disse em tom repreensivo.

- Era uma questão de honra Rin. Ele explicou calmamente. - Eu não posso negar a um youkai a oportunidade der ter uma luta justa após ele ter me desafiado, ainda que isto seja uma tolice, visto que ele jamais teria poder para me derrotar.

Rin respirou fundo e olhou para o filho. Depois de anos de convivência ela deveria saber que Sesshoumaru jamais recusaria uma luta, mas não conseguia evitar preocupar-se ainda mais agora que eles tinham um filho, o pequeno Heikou precisava dos dois, pai e mãe.

- Vou me banhar e tirar o cheiro daquele imundo de mim. Sesshoumaru disse entrando no quarto de banho.

Após alguns minutos ele retornou trajando um quimono leve na cor azul, não se aproximou da mulher que estava séria e pensativa ainda com o filho nos braços, ele agora ressonava, mas ainda estava na posição da mamada.

- Rin pare de se preocupar com bobagens. O yokai disse com a voz serena enquanto fitava a lua pela porta que levava a sacada. – Após tantos anos, já deveria ter se acostumado a acontecimentos como esse.

Rin olhou para a silhueta dele iluminada pela luz da lua, depois para o pequeno ser que se mexia em seu colo.

- O que foi meu amor? Ela perguntou se dirigindo ao filho.

A pergunta fez com que Sesshoumaru se virasse para encará-la.

- Eu o acordei? Ele perguntou a ela.

Rin observava o filho movendo a cabeça e os olhinhos e sorriu ao perceber do que se tratava.

- Sesshoumaru venha até aqui. Ela pediu.

- O que foi? Ele questionou já se aproximando.

- Ele despertou ao ouvir sua voz e o está procurando. Eu já havia percebido isso, quando ele ouve sua voz imediatamente fica atento a ela, pára o que estiver fazendo até mesmo quando o estou alimentando.

Sesshoumaru deu um leve sorriso e tocou o rosto do filho, fazendo com que os orbes dourados de ambos se encarassem.

- O que foi rapaz? Ele se dirigiu ao filho que o fitava vividamente. - Você deve desfrutar desses momentos que passa com sua mãe, aprecie o toque da pele dela e se sinta feliz por ser o único além deste Sesshoumaru que pode usufruir de tal privilégio.

Sesshoumaru sentou-se ao lado de Rin na poltrona, prendendo a atenção do filho mesmo após ele ter voltado a sugar avidamente o seio da mãe com uma das mãozinhas pousada sobre ele. Levou apenas alguns minutos para que o pequenino voltasse a ressonar tranqüilamente, então Rin colocou-o confortavelmente no berço.

Rin voltou-se para a cama onde o youkai já deitara e fitava o teto decorado com afrescos orientais. Ela se sentou ao seu lado e passou a fitá-lo.

- Você está bem? A pergunta chamou a atenção de Sesshoumaru que a olhou nos olhos. - Não está mesmo ferido?

Sesshoumaru arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Você agora duvida de minhas habilidades em batalha Rin? O que aconteceu com você?

- Nada. Ela respondeu baixando os olhos e fitando as próprias mãos pousadas sobre a perna.

Sesshoumaru abriu o quimono deixando a mostra o peito e o abdômen.

- Vê algum ferimento em mim Rin?

Ela voltou os olhos para ele examinando-o, suspirou pesadamente e deitou-se ao lado dele com a cabeça em seu ombro e o rosto virado contra o dele.

- Me diga o que está havendo minha Rin? Ele sussurrou após beijá-la.

Rin tinha os olhos fechados e após respirar fundo, os abriu.

- Eu...estou tendo pesadelos, todas as noites pesadelos terríveis.

- Comigo?

- Sim.

Sesshoumaru a abraçou apertando-a forte contra o próprio corpo.

**- São apenas pesadelos minha Rin. Fique tranqüila.**

**Ai Deus que Sesshoumaru é esse???**

**Relendo esse capítulo eu confesso que não sei como Sesshy ficou tão docinho. Não que eu não goste disso, ao contrário. A Rin então, com certeza não tem qualquer queixa. XD.**

**Sei não... acho que farei ele voltar a ser cruel. O que vocês acham?**

**Espero que tenham gostado. Aguardo reviews.**

**Beijos!**


	22. Chapter 22

**O herdeiro das Terras do Oeste está crescendo a cada dia e deixando a mamãe cada vez mais orgulhosa.**

**Estou aqui com mais um capítulo. Espero que gostem.**

**Boa leitura. **

Capitulo XXII

Mais alguns meses se passaram, o pequeno Heikou crescia a olhos vistos e a cada dia estava mais belo, confirmava a lenda de que o clã dos Taisho produzia os mais belos espécimes dentre os yokais.

Rin o observava brincando em um dos tapetes de pele do grande salão, ele já se sentava sozinho e começara a engatinhar duas semanas atrás. A jovem mãe acompanhava o desenvolvimento de seu pequeno com extrema alegria, ela se levantou da poltrona em que estava e colocou o livro que lia em cima da mesa, aproximou-se do filho e o pegou no colo. O menino logo sorriu para ela, tinha o mesmo sorriso encantador da mãe e este combinado ao brilho dourado dos olhos do pai, o tornavam irresistível.

- Vamos dar um passeio no jardim meu príncipe? Está um lindo dia.

Rin caminhou para a área externa do castelo e foi até o roseiral que tanto a agradava, ela adorava o aroma daquelas flores, faziam-na lembrar de seu amado Sesshoumaru. Ela pegou uma das mãozinhas de Heikou e o fez tocar nas pétalas macias, o menino olhava encantado para aqueles lindos pontos vermelhos em meio ao verde.

- Vê como são lindas essas flores meu príncipe?

Boas lembranças vêm à mente de Rin nesse momento. Lembrava-se da conversa que tivera ali anos atrás com Sesshoumaru.

- Aqui meu destino foi traçado meu filho. Nesse local seu pai me deu sua marca e me tornou oficialmente sua companheira, assim foi possível a felicidade de ter você em nossas vidas.

Rin abraça o filho e o beija, ele emite ruídos como se conversasse com a mãe.

- Isso mesmo meu filhote, é uma felicidade imensa ter você.

Após cerca de uma hora, o sol já começava a se pôr, Rin resolveu retornar ao castelo a fim de que Heikou tomasse banho e se alimentasse. Quando percorria o caminho de volta ao interior do castelo surpreendeu-se ao ver a figura imponente de Ryou se aproximar da entrada principal. Ela pára sua caminhada e o aguarda na porta.

- Ryou?!

- Boa Tarde minha Senhora!

- Boa Tarde! Disse sorrindo. - Entre.

Ele deixou que ela entrasse primeiro, em um ato de cavalheirismo e a seguiu até o imenso salão.

- Como vai esse menino? Perguntou olhando para Heikou.

- Ele está ótimo e crescendo rapidamente.

- É assim mesmo, creio eu, as crianças crescem muito rápido. Ele disse com um leve sorriso e concluiu.- Foi assim com a senhora não foi?

Rin o olhou surpresa. Neste momento Midori adentra o salão e se aproxima de Rin, que ao perceber sua presença a olha.

- Ah Midori! Leve Heikou para o banho antes do jantar.

- Sim senhora.

Rin lhe entregou a criança. Midori lança um olhar para sua senhora, que pôde entender a mensagem implícita. A criada sempre pedira a Rin para não confiar naquele yokai, não sabia quais eram suas reais intenções e não via com bons olhos a proximidade dele com Rin e se ela não via com bons olhos, o que o Senhor poderia imaginar? O que ele faria se suspeitasse de algo?

Midori se retirou do local e Rin voltou-se para Ryou indicando a ele uma das poltronas para que se sentasse, ao que ele logo atendeu.

- Então, o que o trás aqui Ryou? Veio procurar por Sesshoumaru?

- Não. Sei que ele não está aqui.

Rin fitava aqueles olhos que também a fitavam intrigada.

- Se não veio por Sesshoumaru então...

- Outros motivos me trazem a estas terras Senhora...

Rin pensa em dizer algo mas interrompe a si própria ao perceber o olhar penetrante de Ryou sobre si. Enfim após alguns segundos tomou coragem para falar.

- Ryou posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

- Certamente que sim minha senhora.

- Você já sabe o que eu vou perguntar?

- Não. Ryou sorri largamente ao ouvi-la.- Perdoe-me senhora, mas não estou lendo seus pensamentos se é isso o que imagina.

- Mas não é isso o que você faz quando nos olha tão profundamente quanto fez agora?

- Só quando me proponho a fazê-lo e não tenho intenção de invadir sua mente. Pode me fazer a pergunta senhora.

- O que o faz vir com tanta freqüência a essas terras? Sei que como um dos generais do exército é normal que venha ter com seu senhor, mas suas visitas ocorrem mesmo quando ele não está.

Ryou ficou sério e respondeu calmamente.

- O que me trás aqui é algo que pertence a Sesshoumaru e que eu quero para mim.

Rin surpreendeu-se com a declaração do youkai e não pôde esconder seu espanto.

- Algo que pertence a Sesshoumaru?

- Sim.

- Ryou o que faz aqui?

Rin estremeceu ao ouvir a voz fria de Sesshoumaru que chegava ao local naquele momento.

- Precisamos tratar de um assunto Sesshoumaru. Estava dizendo a Senhora Rin o que me trás a essas terras com tanta freqüência.

- Sua ousadia pode ser considerada uma afronta Ryou e isso será prejudicial a você.

Sesshoumaru parou imponente frente a Ryou, Rin permanecia sentada um pouco atônita com a situação, não conseguia compreender o que se passava e tinha medo do que imaginava ser.

- Consegui tudo o que tenho graças a minha ousadia, e não é por causa dela que comando uma das frentes de batalha de seu exército?

Sesshoumaru olhava sério para o youkai a sua frente.

- Não sei porque você insiste em vir aqui Ryou, já disse que não me interessam seus planos e nem o que você quer.

Sesshoumaru se senta na poltrona de frente para seu general e o observa atentamente.

- Eu a tomarei a força. O youkai declarou.

Rin arregalou os olhos assustada. Será que o que pensava era verdade?

- Faça isso e eu o matarei com minhas próprias mãos.

Ryou olhou para Rin que mostrava-se aflita e se dirigiu a ela.

- Desculpe senhora! Peço que me perdoe, nossa conversa a está assustando não é?

- E-eu não...

- Não se preocupe Rin, Ryou não ousaria me afrontar, ele sabe o que acontece àqueles que cometem tal imprudência.

- Não é minha intenção afrontá-lo Sesshoumaru, sabes bem disso, apenas peço que tome providências que me favoreçam já que é o único que pode fazê-lo.

- Ele não irá entregá-la a você.

- Uhrrr! Aquele maldito velho teimoso.

Era a primeira vez que Rin via um semblante raivoso na bela face de Ryou.

- Perdão, mas vocês podem me dizer o que está havendo? Pergunta finalmente Rin.

- Uma fêmea. Responde Sesshoumaru calmamente mantendo a sua postura altiva. – Ryou deseja uma fêmea.

- Quero tomar como esposa uma fêmea que está sob a proteção de Sesshoumaru. Ryou completou.

- E quem seria?

- A filha do general Yoshikawa.

- Kiomi?

- Exatamente. A senhora a conhece?

- Sim. Eu sempre a vejo nos arredores do castelo, ela gosta de brincar com Heikou. É uma jovem youkai muito bonita. Rin disse sorrindo. – O general não o aprova?

- Aquele velho tolo...Talvez eu deva matá-lo e deixar assim o caminho livre.

- Você não fará isso Ryou. Sesshoumaru sentenciou de forma severa.

Rin espantou-se ao se deparar com a agressividade de Ryou.

- Os youkais daquela família servem ao clã desde tempos muito remotos, não vou me indispor com o general e arriscar um motim, só porque você não consegue controlar seus instintos diante de uma fêmea.

- Ela não é uma fêmea qualquer Sesshoumaru.

- Sei muito bem disso, e esse é precisamente o motivo para o velho general protegê-la tanto. Ela é sua única filha, segundo ele seu bem mais precioso.

- Não sei por quem aquele velho me toma. Acha que não estou a altura da filha dele? Ela será minha Sesshoumaru porque ela quer e principalmente porque assim eu quero.

Sesshoumaru arqueou as sobrancelhas e encarou Ryou, Rin ficou abismada, o orgulho era mesmo uma característica bastante comum aos youkais.

- Não cometa nenhuma tolice Ryou. Não avisarei uma segunda vez.

- Não se preocupe senhor, não sou considerado o melhor de seus generais em vão... Agora devo me retirar, com sua licença senhora.

Ele se vira para Rin e faz uma reverencia respeitosa e repete o gesto para Sesshoumaru, depois se retira.

Rin permanece pensativa e com um leve sorriso na face.

- Sei o que esse sorriso significa... No que está pensando Rin?

A jovem humana é trazida de volta de seus pensamentos pela pergunta de Sesshoumaru. Ela caminha até onde o youkai estava e se senta ao chão sobre o tapete alvo de pele aos pés dele. Sesshoumaru a olha e acaricia seus cabelos. Ela coloca as mãos sobre as pernas dele e apóia o queixo em seu joelho.

- Talvez haja uma forma pacifica de resolvermos essa questão.

Sesshoumaru arqueia uma das sobrancelhas.

- Rin?!

- Não se preocupe meu amor, prometo que não farei nada que possa lhe causar problemas.

Sesshoumaru desencosta da poltrona e aproxima seu rosto de Rin, beijando-a.

- Por que você não o ajuda Sesshoumaru?

- Um youkai não deveria precisar de ajuda para ter a fêmea que quer. Responde ele.

- Mas o general está irredutível e você proibiu Ryou de tomar medidas mais drásticas.

- O que você sugere Rin? Que eu deixe Ryou matar o general?

- Não, é claro que não, tenho certeza que Kiomi sofreria se algo acontecesse ao pai dela.

- Não quero conflitos internos em meus domínios Rin. Isso irá acontecer se Ryou perder a cabeça.

Rin continuava com um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

- Onde está Heikou? Perguntou Sesshoumaru, ainda acariciando o rosto da mulher.

- Midori o levou para o banho enquanto eu conversava com Ryou.

- Você parecia apreensiva quando cheguei. Qual o motivo?

- Bobagem. Respondeu despreocupada, mas Sesshoumaru não se contentou com a resposta.

O youkai ergueu o rosto da mulher, tocando seu queixo e olhando-a nos olhos. Ela então resolver contar.

- Eu tive alguns pensamentos enquanto conversava com ele, Ryou falava que tinha interesses aqui por isso as visitas freqüentes enquanto você estava fora. Depois ele disse que o que queria pertencia a você, essas palavras somadas ao modo como ele me olha, fizeram-me pensar...

- Que a intenção dele era tomá-la de mim? Concluiu Sesshoumaru com tranqüilidade. Rin concordou balançando a cabeça.

- Se fosse esse o caso minha Rin, Ryou estaria morto. Qualquer um que ouse pensar que pode tomar aquilo que me pertence terá este fim. E você pertence a este Sesshoumaru, é minha. Ele disse antes de beijá-la mais avidamente, sugando a língua aveludada.

- Sesshy...espere. Rin interrompeu a carícia, o que desagradou aos desejos do youkai.

- O que foi? Ele perguntou com a voz baixa ainda sem soltá-la.

- Preciso ir ver Heikou.

Sesshoumaru voltou a acomodar seu corpo no encosto da poltrona. Rin ergueu-se do chão e aproximou seu rosto do dele e o acariciou.

- Ele logo estará dormindo, então eu serei toda sua. Me espere em nossos aposentos, eu logo irei.

Rin beija novamente o youkai e caminha em direção as escadas para ver o filho.

**Finalmente um pouco do mistério de Ryou é desvendado. **

**Alguém aí achou que Sesshy tinha arrumado um rival?? rsrsrs Outra pegadinha com vocês. Adoro fazer isso.**

**Pois é, Ryou é apaixonado por uma jovem youkai que vocês logo terão o prazer de conhecer. Muita coisa ainda vai acontecer e vocês conhecerão a fundo esse misterioso youkai e sua história, saberão o que está escondido por trás daqueles olhos negros penetrantes e do sorriso fácil estampado na face dele.**

**Já adianto que ele não é um vilão.**

**Mudando de assunto. Sesshy não gostou de ser colocado em segundo plano por causa do filho rsrs. Mal sabe ele que essa será sua sina daqui pra frente, afinal que mulher vai colocar as necessidades do marido acima da dos filhos. Eu sei que eu não colocaria.**

**Beijos ! **


	23. Chapter 23

Rin entrou no quarto reservado ao filho, era lá que ele dormia agora. O menino estava no colo de Midori, já havia tomado banho e aguardava que a mãe viesse amamentá-lo. Poucos minutos depois como a mãe previra Heikou adormeceu, ele foi acomodado na espaçosa cama cercado por lindas almofadas azuis celeste. Rin o beijou no rosto e se retirou deixando o pequeno aos cuidados da serva.

Minutos mais tarde Rin chegou aos seus aposentos, abriu a porta lentamente, mas não avistou Sesshoumaru. Ela se dirigiu então ao quarto de banho onde encontrou o youkai relaxado na banheira que estava cheia com água perfumada com um suave aroma de flores de laranjeiras.

- Demorei muito? Ela perguntou sorrindo.

- Muito. Ele replicou olhando-a fixamente.

Rin desatou o obi branco e despiu-se do quimono azul com estampa floral branca,deixando-o deslizar pelo corpo lentamente até alcançar o chão. Sesshoumaru a olhava atentamente, Rin sabia como seduzi-lo. Ela entrou na banheira devagar e se aproximou dele sem deixar de fitar os hipnotizantes orbes dourados.

- Lamento tê-lo feito esperar meu senhor. Ela disse enquanto aproximava mais e mais seu rosto do dele, mergulhou os dedos nos macios fios prateados e o envolveu em um beijo ardente.

Sesshoumaru a agarrou pela cintura, deixando seus corpos colados um ao outro, o calor emanado pelo corpo da jovem humana deixava o youkai sedento. Eles se encararam por alguns instantes, os olhos de ambos repletos de paixão e volúpia.

- Minha Rin...minha,...minha.

O youkai voltou a beijá-la com extrema voracidade, o desejo crescente já fazia seu corpo arder, ele precisava possuí-la o quanto antes, mas não o faria ainda iria prolongar as carícias e o prazer de sua fêmea e o seu próprio ao máximo.

Sesshoumaru percorreu o pescoço de Rin, lambendo e mordiscando o local, ela podia sentir as presas arranharem levemente sua pele deixando-a arrepiada e fazendo-a gemer.

- Ses... sshy...uhh!

Rin o arranhava nas costas o que deixava ainda mais excitado, ele rosnou ao sentir as unhas dela cravarem sua pele e voltou a beijá-la nos lábios enquanto as mãos de Rin passeavam por seu corpo, acariciando a musculatura do abdômen que estava tensa devido a excitação, deslizou alguns centímetros abaixo tocando o membro enrijecido, arrancando um gemido intenso do youkai entre os lábios dela. Rin sorriu maliciosa e mordeu o lábio inferior de Sesshoumaru, que não mais se conteve e debruçando-se sobre ela iniciou a penetração a um ritmo intenso. As águas cristalinas da banheira acompanhavam a movimentação frenética daqueles corpos enlaçados em um encaixe e sintonia perfeitos.

Rin o sentia pulsar dentro de si e seu corpo estremecia pelo prazer iminente. O youkai continuava a segurá-la firmemente pressionando seu corpo contra o dela, que sussurrava seu nome enquanto era envolta naquela sensação. Quando Rin chegou ao clímax, Sesshoumaru tinha os olhos fixos nela, gostava de ver suas reações ao prazer que lhe proporcionava. Ao ver a excitação de sua fêmea, o gozo não tardou a chegar para ele cujas prezas e garras estavam salientes e uma película rubra invadia os orbes dourados. Nesses momentos Sesshoumaru procurava controlar-se, caso cedesse aos seus instintos mais primitivos de youkai poderia ferir sua amada Rin e isso seria inadmissível.

Os dois estavam abraçados e Rin beijava docemente a face perfeita do príncipe youkai, enquanto ele se acalmava.

Após alguns minutos Rin moveu-se desfazendo o abraço...

- Venha Sesshy, vamos sair da água. Ela disse calmamente enquanto caminhava para fora da banheira e pegava uma toalha.

Sesshoumaru logo a seguiu e Rin o envolveu com uma das toalhas, secou seu rosto e cabelos dos quais gotas fugiam e ousadas percorriam toda a extensão do corpo másculo do youkai. O toque de Rin era suave e cuidadoso, ela o secava de forma sedutora e logo voltou a beijá-lo docemente no que foi correspondida pelo youkai. Ele a ergueu nos braços e a levou de volta ao quarto, onde a depositou cuidadosamente na cama, jogou a toalha no chão e deitou seu corpo sobre o dela acariciando o rosto delicado e fitando-a..

- No que está pensando minha Rin? Perguntou com voz suave.

- Em nós. Ela disse antes de beijá-lo.

- Em nós?? Ele repetiu no intuito de fazê-la continuar a falar.

- Sim. Rin olhava aqueles olhos dourados quando afastou a franja ainda molhada que teimava em cair sobre eles. – Eu pensava em tudo o que aconteceu conosco, o modo como nos conhecemos, todos os anos que passamos juntos percorrendo o país. Você mudou a minha vida quando nossos caminhos se cruzaram...

- Minha vida também foi transformada a partir desse encontro...

- Nada do que aconteceu fazia parte dos seus planos não é mesmo?

- Não. Não sei o que me fez, naquele momento, trazê-la de volta a vida Rin.

- Não foi para testar sua espada? Ela disse sorrindo e ainda acariciando sua face.

O youkai franziu o cenho e surpreendeu-se com a indagação de Rin, ela sabia ser desafiadora quando queria e o fazia de forma magistral em se tratando de Sesshoumaru..

- Eu disse a mim mesmo várias vezes que esse era o motivo, mas parece não ter sido convincente.

- Você pode ter salvado a minha vida para medir a extensão dos poderes da Tensaiga, mas você não me acolheu e protegeu durante tantos anos por acaso.

- O fato de uma criança humana não demonstrar medo diante de mim me intrigou, devo admitir.

Rin sorriu e cruzou os braços em volta do pescoço dele.

- Eu me assustei quando você rosnou para mim, mas alguma força que eu não sabia qual, me atraía até você, me fazia voltar todas às vezes ao local onde você estava, sozinho e ferido. Eu queria cuidar de você.

- Uma menina tola querendo cuidar de um youkai...

Sesshoumaru disse mudando a posição em que estava, ele deitou-se de costas na cama e trouxe Rin para junto de seu corpo fazendo-a acomodar-se em seu peito.

- Depois de tudo aquilo eu jurei nunca mais me afastar do meu senhor enquanto ele me quisesse por perto, eu queria retribuí-lo por ter me resgatado do mundo dos mortos e você permitiu que eu o seguisse por tanto tempo que foi difícil quando você me deixou no vilarejo com seu irmão e os amigos dele. Eu me habituei a tê-lo por perto para me proteger e me acolher nas noites de frio ou quando eu sofria com aqueles malditos pesadelos com a alcatéia.

Sesshoumaru deslizava sua mão pelos cabelos e pela pele macia das costas de Rin.

- Não era seguro para você permanecer ao meu lado Rin, por isso tomei tal atitude. Você havia sofrido mais um ataque grave e precisava de cuidados.

- Mas não foi esse o único motivo que o fez me deixar lá não é? Eu só compreendi isso muito tempo depois.

- Eu queria me afastar de você e não ter que lidar com o que acontecia.

- A que exatamente você se refere? Ela questiona erguendo a cabeça para encará-lo.

Sesshoumaru demorou alguns segundos para responder...

- As mudanças que estavam ocorrendo com você, seu comportamento. Eu a surpreendi diversas vezes com olhares sobre mim que não eram de admiração como no inicio, era desejo o que eu via em seus olhos.

- Então meu senhor sabia o que se passava comigo? Todo o tempo você sabia, mesmo quando eu sequer imaginava o que estava acontecendo? Ela indagou falando ao ouvido dele com suavidade.

- Sim. Foi a resposta simples e em tom tranqüilo.

- Isso o incomodou, por isso me mandou para longe?

- Me preocupavam as conseqüências desse seu flerte inconsciente para comigo, você era jovem demais, inexperiente demais.

- Era realmente inconsciente. Eu sabia que meus sentimentos haviam mudado, mas não sabia o significado disso. Não entendia porque o meu coração acelerava e um calor indescritível tomava conta do meu corpo toda vez que eu o via.

- Você estava crescendo, a menina dava lugar à mulher. Você passou a me ver de forma diferente.

- Eu não me dei conta naquela época que o amava como uma mulher ama um homem, que o queria como tenho agora.

Sesshoumaru abraçou Rin por trás enquanto ainda conversavam. Ele podia sentir todo o calor e maciez da pele de sua fêmea.

Rin sentia a respiração calma e compassada dele bem próxima ao seu ouvido os braços fortes e protetores envolvendo-a pela cintura. Lembrava-se das inúmeras noites que passara na floresta sob as árvores, quando observava Sesshoumaru meditando tranqüilamente do outro lado da fogueira e desejava sem ao menos perceber estar com ele como agora, sentindo seu toque gentil e o calor do seu corpo.

- Durante os anos que passei no vilarejo convivendo com as mulheres de lá, eu pude então compreender o que eu sentia. Foi aí que tomei a decisão de confrontá-lo e dizer tudo.

- Como faria isso se não sabia onde eu estava?

- Eu estava disposta a procurá-lo até o fim dos meus dias se fosse necessário.

Sesshoumaru apertou mais o abraço e beijou o ombro da mulher.

- Acho bom que não tenha feito uma tolice como essa de sair pela floresta a minha procura. Isso seria um absurdo.

- Pois eu teria feito isso após o meu aniversário naquele ano, se meu senhor não tivesse reaparecido... Você não entende não é? Eu quase morri de saudades e tristeza por não tê-lo mais perto de mim.

Rin voltou a virar-se na cama para ficar de frente para ele que fitou a doçura daquele olhar e acariciou seu rosto.

- Você precisa que eu diga que senti sua falta naquele período? Eu senti minha hime, senti sua falta todos os dias.

Rin aproximou-se mais dele beijando seus lábios e levando a mão as suas costas. O beijo doce e profundo se prolongou por alguns minutos.

Sesshoumaru passou então a beijar e dar leves mordidas no pescoço de Rin que estava extasiada com a carícia, mas logo ele parou...

- Não pare Sesshy...Ela disse suplicante.

- Você não precisa ver alguém agora? Ele perguntou com a voz calma.

Rin sorriu e antes de se levantar da cama beijou novamente os lábios do youkai. Ela vestiu o robe branco que estava ao lado da cama e saiu do quarto.

Segundos depois abria a porta de um outro quarto que ficava a algumas portas adiante do seu. Já era madrugada e sempre nesse horário Rin cumpria uma rotina.

- Ele estava chorando? Ela perguntou a Midori que segurava o pequeno hanyou no colo.

- Ele anunciava um choro quando o peguei. A serva respondeu.

- Venha meu príncipe, sua hahaue está aqui. A jovem disse pegando o bebê no colo e sentando-se na habitual poltrona azul para amamentá-lo.

O ritual era extremamente prazeroso para a jovem mãe, nesses momentos ela se sentia ainda mais próxima de seu filhote enquanto o nutria com o precioso líquido tão essencial aos bebês.

Rin o admirava durante o processo, memorizava e analisava cada centímetro daquele rostinho. Seu bebê era lindo e perfeito, ela conseguia identificar traços tanto dela, quanto de Sesshoumaru naquela face tão perfeitamente desenhada. Os olhos dourados e brilhantes a fitavam sonolentos e piscavam várias vezes na tentativa vã do menino em manter-se acordado, lutando contra o sono. A mãe o afagava carinhosamente na cabeça, deslizando a mão pelos fartos cabelos castanhos dele.

- Pode ir se deitar Midori. Rin disse com voz baixa. – Ele voltará a dormir logo.

- Sim senhora.

Midori caminhou e deitou-se no futon estendido para ela no quarto, dormia ali para estar próxima e atenta a todas as necessidades do jovem mestre.

Depois de alguns minutos Heikou estava satisfeito e voltou a dormir. A mãe o acomodou novamente na cama e o olhou com ternura antes de sair dali. Ela voltou para seus aposentos encontrando Sesshoumaru ainda deitado.

- Ele está bem? O youkai perguntou.

- Sim. Ela respondeu antes de se aproximar da cama.

Rin retirou o robe, deixando-o de lado e voltou para os braços do youkai que retomou as carícias anteriores. Os dois se amaram novamente de forma intensa e logo depois exausta, Rin adormeceu. Sesshoumaru permaneceu acordado observando o alvorecer pela sacada do quarto.

**Bom, eu disse que uma mulher não coloca as necessidades do marido acima das do filho, mas isso não quer dizer que ela vá deixar de atendê-las, ainda mais com um marido como esse. Vocês meninas ajuizadas deixariam?**

**Mais um capítulo com hentai que eu adoro escrever, vocês já devem ter percebido. Espero que não enjoem, eu confesso que não enjôo.**

**Sesshy continua se mostrando muito carinhoso com sua Rin e possessivo também como nós pudemos observar nesses dois capítulos.**

**Espero contar com os reviews de vocês para saber o que acharam. **

**Até o final de semana posto mais.**

**Beijos!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Oi voltei!**

**Vocês devem estar pensando. "Nossa como ela é rápida!"**

**Na verdade eu já tenho vários capítulos prontos, eu só tenho que revisá-los antes de postar aqui, então não leva tanto tempo assim.**

**Esse capítulo é bem legal. O misterioso Ryou aparece mais uma vez e aguça ainda mais a curiosidade de Rin sobre ele. Ela é tão curiosa quantos vocês leitores. Rsrsrs.**

**Desejo uma boa leitura.**

Era manhã, o sol brilhava no céu e seus raios adentravam as janelas e a sacada dos aposentos principais do castelo. Rin ainda dormia, tendo parte do corpo coberta por um cândido lençol de seda.

Sesshoumaru entrava agora no aposento, ele havia se levantado pouco antes do amanhecer para ir à sala de negócios e havia deixado Rin descansar um pouco mais. O youkai a observou deitada de bruços, dormindo serenamente como se nada pudesse perturbá-la. Os longos e sedosos cabelos castanhos repousavam sobre suas costas e espalhavam-se displicentes pelo travesseiro. Sesshoumaru a admirou por um momento, Rin era linda. Uma face doce e até certo ponto ingênua combinada a um corpo de deusa, com uma pele macia e viçosa envolvendo as curvas sinuosas de seu corpo.

O youkai se aproximou da cama e um fio de sorriso malicioso surgiu em seus lábios. Ele levou uma de suas mãos ao lençol puxando-o lentamente e o fazendo deslizar pelo corpo da mulher descobrindo-o aos poucos.

Rin moveu-se preguiçosamente e Sesshoumaru continuava a fitá-la, observando atentamente o corpo nu da jovem e se deliciando com a imagem.

Após alguns minutos de deleite de Sesshoumaru, Rin sentiu que estava sendo observada e sentiu-se desprotegida sem o lençol cobrindo-a, isso fez com que ela despertasse ainda que de forma preguiçosa Quando enfim percebeu-se nua e sem a cobertura do lençol, ergueu levemente a cabeça do travesseiro e viu Sesshoumaru parado ao pé da cama olhando-a.

- Sesshy ?!? Ela disse num tom repreensivo, mas sem seriedade.

Rin encolheu-se e puxou um dos travesseiros da cama abraçando-se a ele e fechou os olhos novamente.

- O que está fazendo aí parado? Ela perguntou sem olhar para ele.

Sesshoumaru deu a volta na cama e parou na lateral da mesma, bem ao lado de Rin.

- Ainda dormindo minha hime?!

- Eu estou cansada Sesshy. Ela respondeu manhosa, agora olhando para ele.

Sesshoumaru sorriu. Um sorriso tão espontâneo que surpreendeu a mulher, mas ela nada disse apenas sorriu de volta.

- Por que está tão cansada? Sesshoumaru pronunciou a pergunta de forma provocante, com a voz baixa e suave.

- Você é o responsável por isso.

- Sou?

- Sim você é. Rin sorria.

Sesshoumaru sentou-se na cama e estendeu uma das mãos, levando-a ao rosto da mulher e passou a acariciá-lo.

- Eu a deixei cansada? Ele perguntou olhando nos olhos dela.

A jovem fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça e se sentou na cama ao mesmo tempo em que puxava o lençol para cobrir o corpo, segurando-o na altura dos seios. Ela se aproximou mais de Sesshoumaru e o beijou, um beijo doce e repleto de carinho.

O youkai trouxe a mulher para junto de seu corpo fazendo-a se sentar em seu colo. Ele acarinhava a pele macia enquanto a beijava de forma minuciosa, sugando a língua aveludada e os doces lábios de sua fêmea, fazendo-a suspirar.

- Sesshy...

Rin encarou os orbes dourados que a fitavam e acariciou a face dele ao dizer.

- Eu te amo!

O youkai a abraçou com força, mas nada disse. Sesshoumaru nunca dizia a Rin que a amava, este tipo de declaração não se ajustava à postura dele. Rin entendia isso, sabia que as ações e gestos dele diziam mais do que qualquer frase que ele pudesse proferir.

Rin sentia-se amada e isso era o que mais importava para ela naquele momento.

- Pretende descansar durante todo o dia? Sesshoumaru perguntou falando baixo ao ouvido dela.

- Gostaria, mas não. Heikou precisa de mim. Você o viu esta manhã?

- Sim. Ele está no jardim com Midori.

- Preciso me levantar, ele deve estar faminto a essa altura.

Rin se levanta enrolada ao lençol, depois de beijar mais uma vez os lábios do youkai, e segue para o quarto de banho onde se lavou e vestiu.

Minutos depois ela descia as escadas para ir ao jardim ver o filho. Sesshoumaru voltou à sala de negócios onde em poucos minutos se reuniria com seus generais.

Rin chegou ao jardim radiante, vestindo um quimono branco com lindos desenhos geométricos na cor verde. Ela sentiu o calor agradável do sol sobre sua pele ao caminhar em direção a sua serva, que estava sentada em um banco com o pequeno Heikou no colo.

- Bom dia meu amor! Ela disse estendendo os braços para o pequeno, e ele logo abriu um sorriso encantador para a mãe.

Rin beijou a face do bebê e logo depois cumprimentou a serva com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

- Bom dia Midori!

- Bom dia senhora!

A mãe ficou algum tempo aproveitando o sol com o filho, momentos depois ele ensaiou um choro dando sinais de estar com fome. Rin sentou-se no banco e amamentou o filhote enquanto o acarinhava e conversava com ele. Depois de alimentá-lo, eles passearam juntos pelo jardim até o horário do almoço, quando retornaram ao interior do castelo e Rin encontrou Midori no grande salão.

- Sesshoumaru ainda está na sala de negócios? Perguntou.

- Sim senhora. Ele está reunido com alguns dos generais, vi quando o general Yoshikawa chegou junto com alguns outros homens.

- O general Yoshikawa está aqui? Mas... Está me dizendo que Ryou e o general estão ali naquela mesma sala?

- Sim senhora. Parece que é algo importante, todos os generais foram convocados.

- Espero que não sejam problemas. Sesshoumaru não me disse nada, aliás, ele tende a esconder de mim quando algo está errado.

Rin ficou nas confortáveis poltronas do grande salão com o filho, ela brincava e conversava com ele até que ele dormisse. O menino começou a dar sinais de sono, esfregando os olhinhos e bocejando. Rin o acomodou no colo deitando-o e o ninou até que ele lentamente adormecesse. Quando viu que ele estava completamente entregue ao sono a mãe o levou para o quarto e o colocou na cama com cuidado.

Na sala de negócios Sesshoumaru discutia com seus generais questões relacionadas à gestão daquelas terras imensamente vastas e cobiçadas. As Terras do Oeste eram as melhores e mais férteis de todo o Japão. Inúmeros eram os clãs que as cobiçavam e pensavam em diversas maneiras de se associarem ao seu dono ou anexá-las ao seu território ao longo dos anos. Alguns queriam associar-se pela técnica mais usada naquele período, o casamento entre os herdeiros. Sesshoumaru teve várias pretendentes antes mesmo de se tornar um adulto. Vários nobres e lideres de outros clãs tentavam um acordo para casar suas filhas com o filho de Inutaisho e procuravam o youkai com as mais diversas propostas. O sábio youkai conhecia bem seu filho, sabia que Sesshoumaru era um rebelde que faria de tudo para preservar sua liberdade, mesmo que isso significasse desacatar seu pai que tanto respeitava e admirava. Ele sabia que o destino do filho não era esse e, portanto não dava atenção às investidas desses senhores que queriam unir suas famílias.

Outros tentavam o caminho mais difícil, o da conquista e todos tinham o fim merecido perecendo ante a incomparável e indiscutível superioridade do poder dos InuTaisho.

Os machos discutiam sobre o estabelecimento das fronteiras e problemas do cotidiano nos vilarejos que ficavam nos domínios de Sesshoumaru. Essas reuniões eram enfadonhas para o youkai, mas ele sabia que ser um Daiyoukai e dominar um território como aquele exigia responsabilidade e protocolos como esse.

Sesshoumaru estava atento aos assuntos, mas não estava alheio ao clima de tensão entre dois de seus generais. De um lado Yoshikawa com a tradição de sua família e respeito incontestáveis. De outro Ryou, o jovem e misterioso youkai, cujo poder causava admiração e temor ao mesmo tempo, aliado ao carisma junto aos homens. Muitos não confiavam em Ryou por conta de sua habilidade incomum e pelo fato de ser estrangeiro, e ele estranhamente gostava disso, gostava de causar medo aos outros, mesmo agindo sempre de forma cortês e com um sorriso fácil na bela face. Suas conquistas e habilidades como general de guerra eram incontestáveis e ele também detinha a lealdade de seus homens.

Os dois não paravam de trocar olhares ameaçadores, mas estava claro que nada fariam dentro do castelo diante de seu senhor. Mantiveram a civilidade apesar de tudo, sabiam que Sesshoumaru poderia matar os dois facilmente, pois embora fossem muito poderosos nada podiam contra um Daiyoukai.

Terminada a reunião os homens saíram da sala de negócios e se dirigiram a saída, ao passarem pelo grande salão reverenciaram a Senhora das Terras do Oeste que estava ali.

Antes de sair o general Yoshikawa lançou um olhar assassino sobre Ryou que correspondeu ao gesto, tinha vontade de falar algo, mas conteve-se em respeito à Rin que estava no local próxima a eles.

- Esse velho acha que me amedronta, não sabe o que o aguarda.

Rin olhou espantada para ele, às vezes parecia que duas criaturas distintas habitavam aquele corpo.

- Como vai minha senhora? Ele perguntou educadamente e sorrindo ao se voltar para Rin.

- Muito bem. Ela respondeu ainda intrigada.

Ryou sorriu.

- Não se assombre comigo ou com minhas palavras minha senhora, eu sou um youkai e a maioria de nós é imprevisível.

- Não estou assustada Ryou, apenas surpresa.

- Eu o mataria para tê-la. Ele disse voltando a ficar sério e com uma calma que pouco se adequava ao teor da declaração.

- Duvido que consiga mantê-la ao seu lado se fizer isso. Ele é o pai dela, jamais será feliz se tiver que sacrificá-lo.

- Sei disso. É por esse motivo principalmente que eu nada fiz até o momento. Não quero que minha Kiomi sofra.

- Por que tanta recusa por parte dele em aceitá-lo como pretendente da filha?

- Creio que o grande sonho de Yoshikawa seja casar Kiomi com Sesshoumaru.

Ryou disse sorrindo e Rin arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- É verdade minha senhora. Isso é o que almeja todos os líderes das grandes famílias, que suas filhas sejam desposadas por youkais nobres como Sesshoumaru.

- Mas a sua origem é nobre pelo que eu sei Ryou.

- Sim, mas eu abri mão dela há muito tempo em prol de algo que me era mais caro. Mas essa é uma história longa e desagradável que não vale a pena ser lembrada.

- Você a ama?

- Se é que é possível a um youkai amar. Creio que sim.

Rin sorriu, pensava em como são criaturas orgulhosas esses youkais.

Sesshoumaru deixou a sala de negócios e foi ao encontro dos dois que conversavam no salão principal.

- Ainda aqui Ryou? O youkai perguntou sério.

- Sim. Estou tendo outra agradável conversa com a senhora. Ela parece mais inclinada a me apoiar do que você Sesshoumaru.

- Já disse que não vou me envolver nas suas questões. Quanto a Rin ela pode fazer o que quiser.

Sesshoumaru sentou-se em uma das poltronas, enquanto o chá que Rin havia pedido era servido por uma das criadas.

- Acha que me comportei bem diante do velho? Ryou perguntou de forma cínica se dirigindo a Sesshoumaru. Este por sua vez respondeu a altura.

- Acaso você tinha alternativa?

- Seria tão fácil resolver isso. Bastava você dar sua benção.

- Por que Sesshoumaru teria que dar a benção dele para a união de vocês? Rin indagou.

- Eu disse a senhora que Yoshikawa queria que Kiomi fosse desposada por você. Ryou disse olhando para Sesshoumaru, que estava tomando chá, um dos poucos costumes humanos que ele adotara por gostar do aroma e do sabor das ervas utilizadas para fazer a bebida.

Sesshoumaru decidiu responder a indagação de Rin.

- Era do interesse de Yoshikawa que sua filha se casasse com o herdeiro dessas terras, mas ele era próximo o suficiente de meu pai para saber que ele não aceitava prometidas para mim. Nesse caso quando Kiomi nasceu foi entregue a mim como protegida, eu poderia torná-la minha esposa futuramente se quisesse, caso contrário, ela estando sob minha proteção teria certas vantagens se o pai lhe faltasse por algum motivo.

- Então você é responsável por ela?

- De certa forma sim.

- Você poderia autorizar a união dos dois mesmo passando por cima das vontades do general?

- Sim. Sesshoumaru respondeu simplesmente.

- Seria simples não é mesmo senhora? Perguntou Ryou.

- Seria se tomando uma decisão como essa Sesshoumaru não desagradasse profundamente Yoshikawa que é um de seus principais generais tendo um número muito elevado de homens sob o seu comando, e assim se arriscasse a iniciar um conflito com ele que comprometeria suas conquistas e a manutenção das fronteiras ao sul. É uma decisão política.

Sesshoumaru sorriu internamente olhando para a mulher ao seu lado, ela segurava uma xícara de chá e falava com naturalidade sobre o assunto que normalmente não era discutido por mulheres. Ryou surpreendeu-se com a astúcia da jovem humana em relação à política, cada dia mais ele descobria porque Sesshoumaru, o youkai frio e cheio de desprezo pelos humanos, que ele conhecia tão bem desde a infância, foi arrebatado por ela. Rin possuía inteligência e sutileza naturais e seus conhecimentos foram ampliados pelo convívio com Sesshoumaru. Ela era culta e audaciosa, e essas eram características pouco comuns nas fêmeas humanas daquele período.

- Não se preocupe Ryou. Acharemos outra forma de vocês dois se unirem, podem contar com o meu apoio.

Ryou sorriu e fez um aceno com a cabeça em agradecimento. Sesshoumaru não se manifestou, sabia que Rin havia tomado para si como missão, unir aqueles dois, e ele não interferiria nisso, confiava na astúcia e na sutileza dela que eram exercitadas todo o tempo com o youkai.

Cerca de uma hora mais tarde, Sesshoumaru e Ryou saíram do castelo juntos para resolver algo em um dos vilarejos.

**Olá queridos!**

**Clima de tensão no castelo. O velho general é louco pra arrancar o fígado do Ryou e fazer um ensopado. Rsrsrs. Ele jamais faria isso ali. Se Ryou não ataca o velho em respeito à Sesshoumaru, creio que o velho não faça o mesmo, pelo mesmo motivo.**

**E a Rin hein? Ela me surpreende a cada dia. Muito astuta e sutil sempre.**

**Eu adoro a minha Rin. **

**Deixem seus reviews meninos e meninas.**

**Beijos!**


	25. Chapter 25

No final da tarde, nuvens carregadas cobriram o céu e o vento forte sacudia as árvores, não tardaria a cair a tempestade que se anunciava.

Rin lia um livro enquanto o filho brincava sobre o tapete próximo dela. A noite já caíra há algum tempo e Sesshoumaru não havia retornado de sua incursão pelo vilarejo.

Midori entrou no aposento para informar a sua senhora que o jantar estava pronto e que poderia ser servido no momento em que ela ordenasse.

- Pode mandar servir Midori. Não faço idéia de quando Sesshoumaru vai retornar, não vou esperá-lo.

- Sim senhora.

Rin fez sua refeição no salão de banquete enquanto conversava com Midori, esta estava sentada em uma das cadeiras depois de muita insistência por parte da jovem. Ela tinha Heikou no colo e dava pequenos pedaços de uma fruta macia a ele. A mãe ria das caretas que o filho fazia ao provar a fruta, com um gosto que seu paladar apenas acostumado ao leite materno desconhecia.

Horas mais tarde Rin amamentou o filho e o colocou para dormir em seu quarto. A tempestade desabou com intensidade sobre as Terras do Oeste, tanta água que parecia ser capaz de deixar todo o país submerso. Rin já havia se recolhido aos seus aposentos, já era tarde e ela começava a se preocupar com Sesshoumaru. Os raios e trovoadas se tornaram freqüentes naquela noite sinistra. A jovem deitou-se na cama com seu leve quimono de dormir branco, rezava internamente para que Sesshoumaru chegasse logo e suas preces foram atendidas.

Sesshoumaru entrou no quarto e fitou a mulher que estava sentada agora na cama. Ele estava encharcado, como Rin previra, esteve vagando pela floresta sob aquela tempestade terrível.

- Eu estava preocupada. Ela disse para ele.

- Por quê?

- Você estava fora no meio dessa tempestade...

Sesshoumaru já se desfazia dos trajes completamente encharcados enquanto falava com a mulher.

- Eu sou um youkai Rin, o que uma tempestade como essa poderia me causar?Apenas me molhou. Ele disse com voz suave.

Já completamente nu ele entrou no quarto de banho saindo minutos depois de ter se lavado e vestido um outro quimono de cor branca. Ele ainda secava os cabelos com uma toalha quando se aproximou da cama.

- Por que Heikou está dormindo aqui? Ele perguntou falando baixo para não acordar a criança.

- Não quis deixá-lo sozinho por causa dessa tempestade ele poderia se assustar.

- Ele me parece muito tranqüilo.

- É. Parece não se incomodar com os estrondos provocados pelos raios e trovões. Eu já vou colocá-lo na cama dele.

- Não precisa levá-lo deixe que ele fique aqui.

Heikou realmente dormia tranquilamente na espaçosa cama dos pais sem se importar com o barulho da tempestade. Sesshoumaru deitou-se na cama próximo ao filho e o fitou por alguns instantes, ele estava crescendo rapidamente aos olhos do pai. Rin logo se deitou também no espaço que havia entre Sesshoumaru e Heikou. O youkai a abraçou por trás colando seu corpo ao dela que se aconchegou nos braços fortes dele. Sesshoumaru sentiu Rin estremecer ao ouvir ecoar o som de mais uma trovoada.

- Você não queria deixar Heikou sozinho???? Ele questionou.

- Certo eu admito, eu não queria ficar aqui sozinha.

Sesshoumaru sorriu levemente ao ouvi-la falar.

- Minha Rin tinha medo de tempestades quando criança e vejo que ainda tem.

- Eu não gosto do som que elas produzem, são assustadores além de me trazerem más lembranças. Foram horríveis as noites de tempestade que tive que passar sozinha na cabana de meus pais depois que eles foram mortos.

A jovem falava e se comovia com as lembranças, ela olhou para o filho desejando que ele jamais tenha que passar por nada parecido.

- Você está perfeitamente segura agora minha hime. Sesshoumaru disse apertando o abraço de forma confortadora e beijando a nuca da mulher.

- Eu sempre me sinto segura quando estou com você, não importa o local ou a circunstância meu príncipe. Rin disse enquanto sua mão deslizava sobre os braços musculosos que a rodeavam.

A chuva torrencial continuava a cair lá fora e os dois continuaram trocando simples carícias até que Rin adormeceu, já nem se incomodando com o som da tempestade que tanto a perturbavam.

No dia seguinte pela manhã os habitantes puderam constatar o estrago causado pelas chuvas da noite anterior. Descobriu-se tratar de um furacão que cruzou o mar e devastou toda a costa do país, destruindo várias casas e matando pessoas.

O céu ainda estava carregado com nuvens densas e escuras que prometiam novas chuvas durante o dia.

No aposento principal do castelo Rin ainda estava deitada embora não mais dormisse, ela velava o sono do pequeno Heikou que ainda não acordara. A jovem se levantou colocando o robe e caminhou até a porta da sacada abrindo-a. Pôde então ver o céu ainda muito escuro e sentir o vento frio que percorria as terras. Ela abraçou o próprio corpo e depois retornou para o aposento fechando a porta atrás de si, foi até o quarto de banho e se lavou, depois trocou de roupa.

Alguns minutos depois Heikou despertou e passou a engatinhar pela cama dos pais, a essa altura ele já começava a se segurar nos objetos e tentava se equilibrar para ficar de pé. Rin estava atenta aos movimentos dele para que não caísse, mas o deixou livre para explorar o ambiente. Ela se aproximou da cama e quando o menino a viu rapidamente fez ruídos como se a chamasse e Rin o estimulou a vir ao seu encontro.

- Venha para a mamãe meu filhote.

O pequeno logo se pôs a engatinhar ao encontro dela e quando a alcançou, Rin o pegou no colo com um lindo sorriso na face e o abraçou.

- Muito bem meu príncipe! Você logo estará andando e correndo pelos corredores desse castelo.

Rin afagou o filho por alguns momentos e brincou com ele, mostrando os objetos decorativos do quarto, como quadros e esculturas, Heikou os olhava fascinado com todas aquelas cores brilhantes.

Não demorou, para que fossem ouvidas batidas na porta.

- Entre. Ela ordenou.

A serva adentrou o local e a cumprimentou.

- Bom dia minha senhora!

- Bom dia Midori! Como está a situação aí fora depois daquela tempestade?

- Parece que houve muita destruição em vários vilarejos senhora, principalmente no litoral.

- Eu imagino, recebemos alguma notícia de feridos ou mortos nos vilarejos vizinhos?

- Até o momento não senhora.

- Espero que Inuyasha e os outros estejam bem. A jovem disse demonstrando preocupação.

- Quer que eu peça a algum servo para ir verificar senhora?

Rin pensou por um momento e depois respondeu.

- Não é necessário Midori. Sesshoumaru saiu não foi?

- Sim senhora.

- Certo, então vamos esperar que ele retorne.

- A senhora deseja que o desjejum seja servido aqui?

- Por enquanto não, ainda não sinto fome e primeiro vou alimentar Heikou.

- Sim senhora. Com sua licença vou sair para providenciar os afazeres do dia.

Midori saiu do quarto deixando Rin novamente sozinha com o filho. Ele estava na cama e iniciou um choro, que logo chamou a atenção da mãe.

- O que foi meu príncipe?

Ela o pegou no colo e passou a afagá-lo para que se acalmasse.

- Está tudo bem, sei o que você quer meu amor.

Rin se sentou na cama recostada à luxuosa cabeceira e abriu a parte superior do quimono expondo o seio para que o filho o sugasse. O pequeno hanyou logo parou de chorar e se pôs a sugar avidamente o seio da mãe em busca da saciedade do leite.

Enquanto aproveitava o momento onde se sentia mais próxima de seu filhote, Rin entoava uma linda canção para ele, que a observava atentamente com os lindos olhos dourados.

Algum tempo depois, outro par de olhos dourados admirava a cena, parado a porta do aposento estava Sesshoumaru que acabava de voltar de uma pequena jornada de vistoria por seu território.

- Olá! A mulher o cumprimentou sorrindo ao vê-lo.

- Bom dia! Ele respondeu no mesmo tom de sempre.

Heikou como sempre se atiçou ao ouvir a voz do pai e passou a procurá-lo com os olhos deixando de lado a atividade anterior que até então parecia ser a mais importante do mundo. Sesshoumaru se aproximou da mulher e a beijou, depois olhou para o filho que estendia os pequenos braços pedindo colo.

- O que foi chibiko? Ele se dirigiu ao filho com a voz suave já o pegando no colo cuidadosamente.

Rin ajeitou o quimono antes aberto para amamentar e permaneceu sentada, admirando os dois.

- Você dormiu bem? Sesshoumaru perguntou a ela.

- Sim. Você conseguiu me fazer esquecer completamente a tempestade. Ela respondeu sorrindo. – A situação está muito ruim por essas terras?

- Houve muitos prejuízos, mas nada que não possa ser sanado. Foi pior no litoral.

- Imagino que sim. Você sabe algo sobre Inuyasha e o vilarejo?

- Por que eu saberia algo sobre ele?

- Você passou por aquelas terras não passou?

Sesshoumaru a olhou sério e levou alguns segundos para responder.

- O pirralho está perfeitamente bem não tem por que se preocupar com ele.

Rin apenas sorriu, tinha certeza absoluta que Sesshoumaru procuraria por notícias de Inuyasha e sua família. Com o passar do tempo e tendo uma convivência mais próxima e intima com o youkai Rin pôde perceber que ele não odiava o irmão como costumava demonstrar. A questão era que Inuyasha o fazia lembrar de coisas que ele preferia esquecer, coisas que o incomodavam, como o sentimento de perda em relação ao seu pai, mesmo que sua lúcida consciência dissesse que Inuyasha não era culpado pela morte dele.

- Ele vai dormir novamente. Rin disse falando baixo e olhando para o filho que estava quietinho no colo do pai e brincava inconscientemente com uma mecha dos longos fios prateados dele envolvida na mãozinha. O pequeno hanyou já dava sinais de sono piscando os olhinhos várias vezes. A cabeça estava recostada ao peito de Sesshoumaru e ele podia sentir que a respiração e os batimentos do filhote iam se tornando mais e mais tranqüilos à medida que ele era dominado pelo sono.

Alguns minutos depois o pequeno já ressonava e Rin se levantou para pegá-lo.

- Vou colocá-lo na cama dele. Ela disse estendendo os braços.

Sesshoumaru entregou a criança à mãe com todo cuidado e fitou seu rosto angelical antes de acariciá-lo na cabeça.

- Ele está crescendo rápido.

- Sim está. Não vai demorar a o vermos correr por aí.

Rin deixou o próprio aposento para levar Heikou ao seu. Ela o colocou na cama e fechou as janelas, pois já começava a chover novamente naquela manhã nublada.

**Esse capítulo foi tão fofinho! Eu adorei escrevê-lo.**

**Espero que vocês também tenham gostado e vou poder saber o quanto se vocês mandarem reviews.**

**Beijos!**


	26. Chapter 26

Capitulo XXVI

**Olá pessoal!**

**Estou de volta com mais um capítulo. Preciso informar que entramos aqui em uma nova fase. Nos próximos capítulos, novos personagens surgirão. Vocês amarão alguns e terão verdadeira gana de matar outros, mas faz parte da história.**

**Nos próximos capítulos conheceremos mais do passado do misterioso Ryou e também sobre a fêmea que ele tanto deseja, e que nós já sabemos que não é a Rin.**

**Desejo a vocês uma excelente leitura.**

**OBS: O que está em itálico são narrativas de acontecimentos passados ou lembranças dos personagens.**

Semanas mais tarde em um dia quente de verão, Rin caminhava pela floresta nos arredores do castelo com o filho que já andava sozinho e parecia querer correr antes mesmo de adquirir a firmeza necessária nas perninhas miúdas. A mãe o deixava livre, mas estava sempre por perto para acudi-lo em caso de queda e para vigiar os pequenos obstáculos no caminho que poderiam atrapalhar a caminhada daquele pequeno ser, que se movia como se já dominasse o terreno.

Rin caminhou até uma clareira que estava repleta de pequenas flores amarelas contrastando com o gramado intensamente verde. Ela logo avistou quem queria sentada sobre a relva aproveitando o sol quente, mas agradável daquele fim de tarde.

- Olá Kiomi!

- Oh olá senhora! Heikou! A jovem cumprimentou em resposta com a voz doce comum a ela.

- Não é necessário usar de tanta formalidade para comigo Kiomi. Pode me chamar de Rin.

- Hai Rin-san! Assim está bom? Ela indagou sorrindo.

- Bem melhor.

Heikou já estava no colo da jovem inuyoukai e ela brincava com ele.

- Nossa como ele cresceu! Ela exclamou. Não faz tanto tempo assim desde a última vez em que o vi, mas ele parece tão mais crescido.

- É, ele está se desenvolvendo rapidamente. Não deveria estar andando ainda com essa idade, mas creio que isso seja normal dado o sangue youkai nas veias dele.

- Sim é mesmo.

- E você como está?

- Bem. A jovem youkai respondeu, mas a resposta não convenceu muito a Senhora do Oeste.

- Kiomi eu pedi que um mensageiro fosse chamá-la com um propósito.

Kiomi franziu o cenho demonstrando confusão e Rin continuou.

- Eu quero algumas informações de você e para que seu pai não a impedisse de vir, mandei que o mensageiro dissesse que eu exigia sua presença.

- Sim, meu pai me disse e ficou muito intrigado com isso.

A jovem senhora do Oeste sorriu imaginando a face intrigada e raivosa do velho general, mesmo que não quisesse permitir o encontro da filha com ela, ele não ousaria desacatá-la.

- O que quer saber? Kiomi perguntou enquanto brincava com Heikou entregando-lhe algumas daquelas pequeninas flores.

- Quero lhe perguntar sobre Ryou.

A youkai demonstrou imensa surpresa com a declaração da humana e sentiu um arrepio percorrer o corpo e o coração acelerar.

- Não fique assustada Kiomi, estou tomando essa iniciativa porque sei sobre vocês dois.

- Sobre nós dois??? Kiomi indagou como se quisesse esconder a realidade.

- Sim decidi conversar com você e obtive o consentimento de Ryou para isso, então não se preocupe eu estou do seu lado. Ele me contou que deseja desposá-la e que você também o deseja. É verdade?

Kiomi ainda não estava certa sobre o que responder, sabia que Rin era uma boa pessoa, mas nunca soube que ela e Ryou conversavam e muito menos que conversavam sobre ela. Achava que esse era um segredo só deles. A jovem pensou por um instante olhando o campo florido a sua frente e enfim respondeu.

- Sim é verdade, mas meu pai não o aceita.

- Eu percebi. A verdade é que eu não entendo o porquê disso. Ryou é um general proeminente, tem status e é tão poderoso quanto seu pai. Não entendo porque ele não o aprova.

- Ryou não lhe disse?

- Ainda não, apenas disse que era uma história longa e que não valia a pena ser lembrada, mas eu não me darei por vencida, quero saber sobre essa história em algum momento.

- É melhor que ele mesmo conte o que aconteceu senhora... quero dizer... Rin.

- Então você sabe o que é?

- Sim eu sei.

- Estou curiosa Kiomi. Seu pai a protege com extrema cautela nem permitindo que você saia sem necessidade. Como foi que você e Ryou se conheceram?

A jovem youkai sorriu o que deixava seu rosto de linhas delicadas ainda mais belo. Kiomi era muito bela. Os cabelos negros e brilhantes cumpridos até a altura dos quadris brilhavam ainda mais sob o sol e contrastavam com o dourado de seus olhos, as presas levemente salientes roçavam os lábios bem desenhados e rosados, ela tinha a pele tão alva quanto os flocos de neve que cobriam as terras no inverno. Havia um ar de mistério nela por causa do comportamento reservado cultivado pela educação rígida e opressora dada pelo pai e mesmo sendo tão jovem percebia-se a força de seu caráter e sua maturidade misturada a uma delicadeza não muito comum as fêmeas youkais.

- Meu pai sempre me levou para onde quer que seus deveres como general, o levassem. Eu sempre estive com ele em cada local conquistado, cada fronteira estabelecida e cada fortificação a ser protegida. Em um desses locais, mais ao sul dessas terras, onde ficamos estabelecidos por um tempo, houve uma grande reunião todos os generais compareceram. Eu estava em casa e via pela janela a movimentação, eles reuniram-se em um dos pátios da fortificação, era noite e fazia muito frio, por essa razão havia uma enorme fogueira no local...

_Kiomi observou aqueles homens confabularem durante algum tempo e logo seus olhos cruzaram com os dele. Ele a encarava de forma intensa já há algum tempo, mas ela não havia percebido até aquele momento. Os olhos negros dele iluminados pela luz da fogueira exibiam o reflexo desta. A jovem youkai não conseguia parar de olhá-lo, tão belo e imponente como poucos que ela conhecia, exceto é claro pelo Senhor Sesshoumaru que conhecia desde a mais tenra idade. Sua ama, uma youkai de nível inferior ao dela e que a criara desde o nascimento após a morte de sua mãe, também percebeu os olhares que aquele youkai lançava sobre sua menina e fez com que ela se recolhesse. A jovem obedeceu e foi para seus aposentos deitando-se sobre o futon, tentava ao máximo apurar sua audição para poder ouvir o que aqueles youkais falavam. Esperava poder ouvi-lo, depois se considerou uma tola já que não teria como identificar a voz dele pelo simples fato de nunca tê-la ouvido. Não era a primeira vez que o via, mas eles nunca se falaram. Kiomi adormeceu pensando naqueles profundos e misteriosos olhos negros._

_Nos dias que se seguiram involuntariamente Kiomi se pegava procurando por ele com os olhos atentos, mas não o encontrava. Durante vários dias ela não o viu mais, chegou a achar que aquilo tinha sido um sonho e resolveu esquecer. Até que dias depois ele reapareceu no vilarejo enquanto a jovem caminhava despreocupada fazendo compras com sua ama. Foi a primeira vez que ele efetivamente falou com ela e a jovem ficou tão nervosa que não conseguiu responder._

– _Bom dia Senhorita! Ele disse fazendo uma pequena reverencia sem deixar de olhá-la profundamente nos olhos._

_A voz dele grave e ao mesmo tempo suave soou ao ouvido dela de forma tão melodiosa que o coração disparou no exato momento. Ela apenas olhou para ele como se estivesse hipnotizada e ele sorria, Kiomi nunca havia visto um youkai macho sorrir daquela forma tão espontânea e gentil. A ama a puxou para sair correndo dali, mas ela não queria se mover, suas pernas pareciam não obedecê-la, inexplicavelmente queria ficar perto dele._

Kiomi sorria enquanto lembrava-se daqueles dias olhando para as flores à sua frente.

- Durante dias ele criou situações em que nós nos encontrássemos, mas nós nunca conversávamos apenas cumprimentávamos um ao outro. Depois de algum tempo meu pai pareceu perceber o interesse dele e me proibiu terminantemente de me aproximar ou dirigir a palavra a Ryou. A principio achei que era porque ele me julgava jovem demais, mas depois descobri que não. O problema era realmente Ryou.

_Quando Ryou percebeu que Kiomi o estava ignorando por ordens do pai, ele tomou uma atitude extrema e a seguiu quando a jovem ia a uma fonte termal para se banhar. Ele sabia que ali estaria apenas ela e sua ama que estava recostada a uma árvore cochilando como sempre fazia quando iam lá. Ele surpreendeu a jovem youkai tapando sua boca por trás para que eu ela não gritasse, e ela desistiu de fazê-lo quando sentiu o cheiro dele e ouviu sua voz calma pedindo para que ela ficasse em silêncio._

_- Shiiiiiiiiiii não grite pequena, sou eu. Ele disse soltando-a lentamente._

_Kiomi se virou assustada e completamente trêmula para encará-lo._

_- O que está fazendo Ryou-sama? Meu pai vai matá-lo e a mim também._

_Ele sorriu mais uma vez como se não houvesse nada de errado naquilo._

_- Seu pai não tem poder para me enfrentar senhorita. Sei que ele a proibiu de se aproximar de mim porque sabe que a senhorita prendeu minha atenção. Corrija-me se eu estiver errado, mas o interesse é recíproco não é?_

_Kiomi ficou tão envergonhada e irritada por achar que estava sendo óbvia demais em seus sentimentos que fechou os olhos por um instante para tentar se conter._

_- Como pode saber disso senhor?_

_- A senhorita sabe sobre minhas habilidades não?_

_Ela pensou por um instante e lembrou que já tinha ouvido falar que Ryou lia mentes e por isso os outros tinham dificuldade em confiar nele. Sua vergonha só aumentou quando pensou no que ele poderia ter descoberto ao se infiltrar em sua mente._

_- O senhor não tem o direito de invadir a minha mente dessa forma. Ela disse com a voz firme._

_- Fiz isso apenas para ter certeza do que sentia. Eu tinha que saber antes de tomar qualquer atitude._

_Kiomi baixou os olhos e ajeitou o quimono que estava um pouco aberto, pois ela já se preparava para removê-lo e entrar na água quando foi abordada. Ela corou ao ver que estava descomposta e permaneceu com a cabeça baixa._

_Ryou levou sua mão delicadamente ao queixo dela o erguendo para que ela o encarasse._

_- Não se envergonhe pequena sei que não fez por mal e eu a respeitarei sempre não tenha dúvidas quanto a isso, só quero que confirme que não estou enganado._

_A respiração de Kiomi estava ofegante e ela respirou profundamente antes de proferir mais palavras._

_- Meu pai nunca irá permitir._

_- Não me interessam as vontades de seu pai ou o que ele pensa. Interessa-me saber o que você quer. O youkai dizia de forma tranqüila olhando fixamente os olhos dourados da jovem inuyoukai. – Responda-me._

_- O senhor não está enganado Ryou-sama. Ela disse quase sussurrando._

_- Era tudo o que eu precisava saber. O youkai sorriu e acariciou o belo rosto da jovem que fechou os olhos ao sentir o toque dele. – Vou deixá-la agora para que se banhe com tranqüilidade._

_Ryou afastou-se dela há passos lentos e saiu da área das fontes termais, deixando uma jovem youkai trêmula para trás._

- Então vocês costumavam se encontrar? Perguntou Rin.

- Depois desse dia sim. Ele passou a me seguir sempre que eu ia às fontes.

_Era mais um dia de inverno em que Kiomi estava nas fontes termais, não tinha pressa em despir-se, pois sabia que Ryou apareceria a qualquer momento. Ela sentou-se em uma pedra próxima ao lago formado pelas águas da fonte e aguardou. Sua ama estava próxima dali colhendo ervas e a jovem olhava a sua volta procurando vê-lo e também monitorando os movimentos de sua ama para que não o visse._

_Minutos depois Ryou surgiu por entre as árvores, com seu tradicional traje preto com detalhes nas mangas e golas brancos. Kiomi o viu e um sorriso surgiu em sua face, o coração batia acelerado ao vê-lo se aproximar. Ele tinha um semblante sério, mas sereno._

_Kiomi olhou para trás rapidamente tentando captar o cheiro de sua ama e saber assim exatamente onde ela estava. Quando se virou de volta Ryou já estava a sua frente observando-a a uma proximidade que fazia a jovem inuyoukai ficar nervosa. Ela ergueu os olhos para fitá-lo, pois Ryou era consideravelmente mais alto, visto que ela era ainda muito jovem._

_- Ohayo pequena! Ele disse com aquele sorriso lindo estampado no rosto o que fez Kiomi também sorrir._

_- Ohayo Ryou-sama!_

_- Está sozinha? Ele perguntou olhando a sua volta._

_- Não, minha ama está lá atrás colhendo algumas ervas. Não pode ficar muito tempo aqui ou ela o verá._

_- Eu deveria me importar com isso? Ele perguntou em um tom sarcástico._

_- Ela pode contar tudo ao meu pai. A jovem disse apreensiva._

_- Não se preocupe nada vai acontecer confie em mim. Pode fazer isso?_

_Ryou se aproximou mais dela e tocou seus lábios rosados contornando-os com os dedos. Kiomi fechou os olhos e a respiração tornou-se ofegante. Ela era uma menina considerando o tempo de vida dos youkais, ainda não havia conhecido o amor e nunca havia sido tocada por um homem como agora._

_- Não tenha medo eu não vou lhe fazer mal. Ele concluiu aproximando o rosto do dela e sentindo o aroma de seus cabelos, os fios balançavam ao sabor do vento frio assim como os seus._

_Kiomi permanecia com os olhos fechados e Ryou fitava aquele rosto tão lindo e entregue para descobrir novas sensações. Ele sabia da inexperiência dela, não só por ser jovem ainda, mas por causa da opressão imposta pelo pai. Ele analisou mais uma vez as linhas do rosto e aqueles lábios convidativos que o chamavam a prová-los._

_Ryou tocou os lábios de Kiomi levemente com os seus, a sentindo estremecer num primeiro momento, ele buscou passagem na boca dela usando a língua de forma sutil e delicada para desbravar aquele ambiente até então inexplorado._

_Kiomi sentia que não havia mais nada no mundo a não ser aquele momento, ela sentia a língua dele passear por sua boca, a sensação era deliciosa, o calor, o gosto tudo era perfeito ela gemeu ao senti-lo morder levemente seu lábio inferior, pouco antes de interromper o beijo._

_- Já chega minha pequena. Não podemos ir além disso. Ele falou sorrindo e voltou a acariciar o rosto dela que parecia ainda estar em transe. – Kiomi?! Ele a chamou de volta a realidade quase sussurrando._

_- Ryou-sama eu preciso ir ou nós seremos vistos._

_- Chame-me apenas de Ryou. Eu a tornarei minha esposa Kiomi e você não terá que se preocupar com mais nada ou ninguém._

_Ryou abraçava carinhosamente sua pequena como ele a chamava e ela correspondia ao carinho envolvendo seus braços a cintura dele_

_- Menina o que está fazendo?_

_A voz da criada ecoou, chamando a atenção do casal. Kiomi se virou assustada e Ryou apenas olhou para a fêmea parada a sua frente. Ela tinha a feição séria e se mostrava indignada com o que vira._

_- Satoshi, por favor, não diga nada ao meu pai._

_- O mestre não vai gostar de saber disso Kiomi-san._

_- Não conte a ele. Kiomi pediu mais uma vez._

_Ryou saiu de onde estava atrás de Kiomi e se aproximou da mulher olhando-a de forma séria e ameaçadora._

_- Se contar o que viu a alguém eu a farei sofrer imensamente e depois vou matá-la. Ouviu-me?_

_A criada podia ver em seus olhos negros como uma noite sem lua que aquilo não era uma simples ameaça. Embora seu dever fosse informar a seu mestre, ela não o faria, não queria morrer. Todos conheciam a fama de Ryou-sama ele sabia ser cruel e impiedoso quando queria._

_Kiomi ficou surpresa ao ouvir a ameaça feita por Ryou e o tom de voz utilizado por ele, totalmente oposto ao tom que ele utilizava com ela segundos atrás. O youkai continuava a encarar a serva de forma ameaçadora, a mesma tratou de demonstrar que havia entendido o recado._

_- Eu não direi nada ao meu mestre Ryou-sama. Ela disse visivelmente amedrontada._

_Ryou voltou-se para Kiomi que continuava apreensiva, ele se aproximou dela segurou seu rosto delicadamente e beijou sua testa._

_- Não se preocupe minha pequena. Ela não dirá nada. O youkai voltou a usar o tom tranqüilo e doce de antes._

_Kiomi segurou as mãos dele que estavam pousadas em seu rosto e as apertou levemente, depois se ergueu na ponta dos pés para que seus lábios alcançassem os dele._

_- Eu preciso ir. Ela disse baixo._

_- Vá. Ele respondeu antes de beijá-la mais uma vez._

- Alguns meses depois meu pai recebeu um comunicado informando que o Senhor Sesshoumaru voltaria a se estabelecer nas Terras do Oeste e que ele deveria retomar o seu posto aqui. Então nós viemos para cá e ficou ainda mais difícil ver Ryou, pela distância e porque aqui eu sou ainda mais vigiada.

- Mas vocês se encontram porque Ryou sempre aparece por essas terras sem motivo aparente.

- Nem sempre é possível nos encontrarmos, por vezes só podemos nos ver de longe.

Kiomi disse com um tom de voz e olhar triste.

- Você o ama?

- Sim. Não sei como isso aconteceu, mas aconteceu, não consegui evitar.

Rin sorriu docemente. Ela sabia que o amor quando surgia, era algo inevitável sejam os indivíduos youkais ou humanos.

- Eu quero ajudá-los Kiomi e farei tudo ao meu alcance para isso.

- Não sei o que poderia fazer Rin-san, meu pai está irredutível. É provável que ele me entregue em casamento ao primeiro youkai que aparecer só para provocar Ryou. Eles se odeiam Ryou o desafiou e isso deixou meu pai furioso.

- Ryou disse estar disposto a qualquer coisa para tê-la.

- Sim eu sei. Ele mataria meu pai sem hesitar, não fosse pelo senhor Sesshoumaru.

- E por você também, ele sabe que você sofreria se isso acontecesse.

- Eu sinto falta dele, mas fico mais tranqüila quando ele se mantém afastado. Tenho medo que haja um confronto entre ele e meu pai, dois machos orgulhosos se enfrentando, de todas as formas isso seria uma tragédia.

- Eu farei o possível para evitar tal desgosto a você. A voz serena e grave do youkai soou no local.

Kiomi ergueu os olhos para fitar a figura parada ao seu lado e um sorriso de imensa satisfação brotou em sua face.

- Ryou! Ela disse se levantando e se jogando nos braços do general.

O youkai também sorriu e envolveu a jovem youkai carinhosamente em seus braços, sentindo o perfume de seus cabelos.

- Sentiu minha falta pequena?

- Sabe que sim Ryou.

Ele a beijou na testa e acariciou seus cabelos, depois lançou um olhar para a jovem Senhora do Oeste que estava ainda sentada com Heikou no colo.

- Obrigado Senhora! Ele disse inclinando a cabeça como numa pequena reverencia.

Rin apenas sorriu e voltou a brincar com o filho. Kiomi olhou incrédula para ele e depois para a Senhora.

- Vocês combinaram isso?

- Sim. Sabíamos que seu pai seria convocado por Sesshoumaru para uma reunião importante e eu convenci a Senhora Rin a chamá-la para dar um passeio. O youkai explicou sorrindo. – Eu precisava vê-la minha pequena e aquele velho a prendeu em casa no momento em que soube que eu havia chegado as Terras do Oeste.

Kiomi levou os dedos delicadamente aos lábios de Ryou.

- Não percamos tempo falando sobre o meu pai. Eu também queria muito vê-lo.

Os lábios de ambos se tocaram em um beijo intenso que visava aplacar a saudade que sentiam um do outro.

Rin já estava há certa distância acompanhando Heikou que caminhava por entre as flores e tentava seguir borboletas que voavam por ali. Ela queria deixar o casal sozinho.

- Ryou... A jovem inuyoukai suspirou ainda abraçada ao corpo másculo de Ryou.

- O que foi pequena? Ele indagou enquanto suas mãos deslizavam pelos cabelos macios dela.

- Eu sinto muito a sua falta, os últimos meses têm sido uma tortura.

- Eu sinto o mesmo.

- Vamos embora Ryou. Eu estou disposta a seguir com você para onde for, onde ninguém possa nos encontrar.

- Fugir? Nunca. De forma alguma trarei desonra a você e isso acontecerá se agirmos dessa forma Kiomi, você não sairá da casa de seu pai como uma fugitiva. Sairá para se tornar minha esposa como deve ser.

Ryou conduziu Kiomi pela mão até a sombra de uma árvore. Rin havia caminhado com Heikou até chegar ao riacho próximo dali como a jovem inuyoukai pôde perceber ao farejar o cheiro de ambos.

Kiomi parecia triste, estava ficando desesperada e como uma jovem cheia de impulsos considerou uma boa alternativa propor uma fuga a Ryou, mas devia saber que um youkai orgulhoso como ele não aceitaria isso.

- Tenha paciência minha pequena. Ele disse fitando o rosto decepcionado da jovem que agora estava de pé recostada à árvore. - Logo tudo será resolvido.

Ryou aproximou-se mais da jovem e pressionou o corpo dela levemente contra o tronco daquela árvore milenar. Kiomi sentiu os lábios quentes dele, tocarem seu pescoço o que a fez arrepiar-se por inteira. O youkai a beijava com delicadeza sentindo a maciez e o perfume de sua pele, os lábios rosados e tão convidativos o faziam querer perder-se neles. O beijo tornava-se cada vez mais intenso e profundo com as línguas executando uma dança ritmada e deliciosa. Ryou pressionou o corpo dela com o seu e sentiu a jovem estremecer antes de dar um leve suspiro. O youkai sentiu durante o beijo as presas de Kiomi se salientarem gradativamente, as garras também se pronunciaram o arranhando levemente no pescoço, Ryou sabia o que isso significava, então interrompeu o beijo e passou apenas a acariciá-la no rosto enquanto falava ao seu ouvido.

- Acalme-se minha pequena, ainda não é o momento.

A respiração da jovem youkai estava alterada, ela ainda mantinha os olhos fechados enquanto sentia o toque delicado de Ryou em seu rosto.

- Kiomi olhe para mim. O youkai pediu com a voz serena vendo que a jovem evitava abrir os olhos para encará-lo.

Kiomi finalmente abriu os olhos revelando o brilho dourado e certa timidez.

- Por favor, não leia meus pensamentos. Ela pediu.

Ryou sorriu vendo a face ruborizada da jovem a sua frente.

- Não preciso ler seus pensamentos para saber o que quer. Não se envergonhe por sentir desejo.

- Não me envergonharia se você também me desejasse.

Ele sorriu mais uma vez e voltou a beijá-la levemente nos lábios, depois falou ao seu ouvido.

- Acha mesmo que não a desejo Kiomi? Perguntou de forma sedutora antes de sugar o lóbulo da orelha dela.

A jovem gemeu com a carícia.

- Eu a quero e muito, mas não vou possuí-la até que se torne minha esposa, até que seja minha de verdade.

Kiomi o abraçou com força sentindo o calor do corpo dele e o youkai retribuiu ao carinho.

- É melhor eu ir, já está ficando tarde e não podemos abusar da boa vontade da Rin-san.

- Rin-san?

- Sim. Ela me disse para chamá-la assim.

- Ela é uma boa companhia para você, é inteligente e sagaz, uma mulher forte apesar de ser humana.

- Você a admira...

Ryou nada disse apenas sorriu e voltou a beijar a inuyoukai como forma de despedida.

- Vamos ao encontro dela.

**Oi gente!**

**E aí o que acharam? Eu introduzi aí um novo casal, que eu amei criar. Tenho certeza que vocês também vão adorá-los se já não estão.**

**O Ryou é um macho ousado e experiente em relação a sua pequena. Isso renderá ótimos capítulos. Adoro o modo como ele a deixa desconcertada.**

**TÃO LINDO...**

**Deixem reviews com as opiniões de vocês.**

**Beijos!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Não quero falar muito sobre esse capítulo para não estragar a surpresa, mas devo avisar que ele contém cenas muito fortes, então se vocês forem sensíveis demais não leiam.**

**Preparem-se para muitas emoções.**

**obs: O que estiver em itálico são acontecimentos passados.**

**Boa leitura**

Logo o casal voltou a se encontrar com Rin e eles caminharam juntos de volta ao castelo. Antes de se aproximar Kiomi lembrou-se que seu pai sentiria o cheiro de Ryou nela, então a jovem resolveu rumar para casa imediatamente a fim de banhar-se. Ela se despediu do amado e de Rin partindo logo a seguir.

A Senhora do Oeste e Heikou adentraram o imenso salão principal do castelo, acompanhados por Ryou. Rin ordenou a uma das servas que providenciasse chá e sentou-se em uma das elegantes poltronas.

- Sente-se Ryou.

O youkai a fitou como se considerasse a proposta.

- Pelo visto a reunião ainda não terminou então aquele velho estúpido ainda está aí. Eu prefiro evitar situações desconfortáveis em sua presença minha senhora.

- Não haverá nenhuma situação desconfortável Ryou. O general irá se comportar como um cavalheiro por bem ou por mal.

Ryou sorriu e decidiu por sentar-se. Ele e a jovem humana ficaram então conversando.

- Kiomi ficou muito surpresa quando eu disse que sabia sobre vocês dois.

- Imagino que sim. Ela julgava que apenas Sesshoumaru soubesse e era verdade até contarmos a senhora.

- Sesshoumaru sempre soube?

- Sim. Eu sabia que Kiomi estava sob a responsabilidade dele então logo o comuniquei sobre o meu interesse.

Uma jovem youkai de cabelos castanhos surgiu no salão segurando Heikou pela mão.

- Com licença senhora. Eu vou levar o príncipe para banhá-lo e dar comida.

- Tudo bem Inoue, pode levá-lo.

Inoue então subiu as escadas ainda segurando Heikou pela mão, deixando-o subir os degraus em direção a seus aposentos.

Minutos depois o general Yoshikawa saía da sala de negócios. O velho general surpreendeu-se ao ver Ryou ali tomando chá e conversando tranquilamente com sua senhora.

O youkai mais velho encarou Ryou sentado logo a sua frente e depois olhou para Rin no intuito de cumprimentá-la.

- Konbanwa minha senhora!

- Konbanwa Yoshikawa-sama!

- Perdoe-me senhora, mas minha filha estava em sua companhia correto? Ele indagou extremamente desconfiado, mas utilizando um tom respeitoso para com Rin.

- Sim ela esteve em minha companhia como eu havia solicitado, mas já retornei há algum tempo, creio que Kiomi esteja em casa agora general.

Yoshikawa olhava para Ryou com extrema fúria, não era um tolo, sabia que havia algo errado nisso tudo e podia sentir o cheiro de sua filha, que poderia vir de Rin caso elas tivessem ficado muito próximas, mas não com essa intensidade. Ryou o encarava da mesma forma e parecia não se importar com o que se passava na cabeça do velho.

- Havia mais alguém com a senhora e minha filha? O general questionou sem deixar de fitar seu desafeto e tentando controlar-se.

- Sim havia.

Yoshikawa voltou seu olhar para Rin esperando que ela confirmasse o que sua mente imaginava.

- Heikou estava conosco general. Eu chamei Kiomi justamente porque sei que ela gosta muito de meu filho e ele também dela.

O general percebeu que havia uma espécie de complô ali, o velho cerrou os punhos e deu um pequeno rosnado voltando a encarar Ryou, que se mantinha calmo sentado na poltrona, mas sem deixar de ficar alerta.

- Maldito! O velho youkai murmurou.

- Isso mesmo Yoshikawa dê-me um motivo. É só do que eu preciso seu velho tolo.

Rin ficou apreensiva, temia que os dois youkais a sua frente não conseguissem controlar sua fúria e se enfrentassem ali mesmo, a despeito da presença de Sesshoumaru a poucos metros de distância.

- Algum problema aqui?

A figura imponente do senhor daquelas terras adentrou o grande salão. Sesshoumaru sentiu o odor dos níveis de testosterona e adrenalina daqueles machos, que desejavam matar um ao outro, subirem de forma alarmante e logo foi verificar o que acontecia.

O velho youkai se virou para encarar seu senhor.

- Não está havendo nada meu senhor, eu já estava me retirando. Ele disse antes de fazer uma reverencia e se dirigir à porta de saída.

Sesshoumaru encarou o "amigo" de forma raivosa.

- Eu nada fiz para provocá-lo Sesshoumaru. Ele disse de forma cínica.

- Chama de nada o cheiro da filha dele vindo de você? Sesshoumaru disse severamente. – Sabe o que ele poderá fazer com ela agora?

O semblante de Ryou tornou-se sério.

- Ele não ousaria.

- Você tem certeza?

- Eu vou até lá.

- Não, não vai. Sente-se aí. Yoshikawa tem ordens para partir em alguns dias, eu dei uma missão a ele.

- Ele levará Kiomi?

- Não. Ela ficará aqui, isso se ele não entregá-la em casamento a algum pretendente e estes não são poucos como você bem sabe.

Sesshoumaru estava provocando Ryou, sabia que a simples menção a um casamento para Kiomi que não fosse com ele o exasperava.

- Ela não será de outro Sesshoumaru.

- Isso é problema seu.

Sesshoumaru caminhou calmamente em direção as escadas e para o andar superior do castelo.

Rin voltou a sentar-se na poltrona próxima a Ryou.

- Acha que ele fará alguma coisa a ela?

- Para o bem dele espero que não. O youkai respondeu pensativo. – Ele não pode entregá-la a qualquer um apenas para me afrontar.

- Qual é o problema dele com você? Por que toda essa implicância?

- Ele não confia em mim, aliás, como muitos.

- Mas por quê?

Ryou respirou fundo e fechou os olhos por um momento, a expressão normalmente calma e serena foi substituída por uma de dor quase palpável.

- Não precisa me contar se não quiser.

- Sabe que sou estrangeiro não é senhora?

- Sim, eu sei que você não pertence a esse país.

- O que se ouve por aí é que eu não expiro confiança, que fui expulso do meu país por esse motivo.

Rin o ouvia atentamente.

- É verdade. Eu fui expulso do meu país de forma desonrosa...

_Em Khandahar fronteira do que nós hoje conhecemos como Índia e Tibet havia um reino governado por nobres youkais tigres. O território era vasto e rico em ouro e pedras preciosas e fora desde o início dos tempos controlado pelo clã Hakainotsu liderado pela família de Ryou._

_Daishin o senhor daquelas terras tinha três filhos Ryou, o primogênito, Emyou logo a seguir e Kya a mais jovem. Ele era um Daiyoukai imponente e extremamente rígido, não tolerava desobediências e governava com mãos de ferro seu império, mas era justo e leal para com seus súditos e aliados entre eles InuTaisho grande senhor das Terras a oeste do arquipélago conhecido na era atual como Japão. Os dois se conheciam de longa data e sempre mantiveram relações cordiais entre suas famílias e seus reinos. Por isso Sesshoumaru e Ryou tiveram a oportunidade de se conhecerem ainda filhotes._

_Os anos passaram-se e os filhotes cresceram. Tanto Sesshoumaru quanto Ryou tornaram-se youkais poderosos e guerreiros formidáveis, cada um vivendo a sua vida, mas mantinham um contato ocasional._

_Em uma noite quente de verão no palácio em Khandahar, Kya passeava pelo jardim coberto por flores de lótus e papoula. A lua brilhava alta no céu iluminando o caminho e fazendo reluzir os longos cabelos negros da jovem. Kya era considerada uma jóia por sua exuberante beleza, ela era apenas uma menina, mas já despertava o interesse de inúmeros youkais e até humanos. Seu pai a mantinha sob constante vigilância para que ninguém se aproximasse, ela não podia sair sem companhia e nunca dirigia a palavra a estranhos._

_Era sabido que Daishin havia prometido sua filha em casamento a um youkai abastado e poderoso que se tornara seu aliado há séculos atrás após uma batalha. O acordo havia sido feito mesmo antes de Kya nascer, se fosse concedida, pelos deuses, uma filha as terras de Khandahar, esta seria entregue em casamento ao herdeiro de Chimui._

_Naquela noite um representante do reino vizinho foi ao palácio para conversar com Daishin sobre o acordo feito séculos atrás._

_- Senhor Daishi, vim em nome de meu senhor para confirmar o acordo feito para unirmos nossos reinos. Sua filha já está apta ao casamento e meu senhor deseja que este seja realizado o mais breve possível._

_- Minha palavra é uma só. O casamento será realizado, mas quero que seja feito aqui. Só então Kinmir poderá levar minha filha para suas terras._

_Daishin estava reunido no grande salão com o representante do reino vizinho, seus conselheiros e seu filho mais novo. Ryou não estava presente, havia saído em uma missão dias atrás e não retornara ainda. Já era esperado que Kinmir viesse reclamar seu direito de desposar a jovem Kya, pois ela já completara a idade mínima para o casamento entre os youkais naquele ano._

_Tudo foi acertado entre as duas partes para que o casamento ocorresse dali a duas semanas. O representante de Kinmir partiu após reverenciar o nobre youkai tigre a sua frente e despedir-se._

_Do lado de fora do castelo alheia a todos os acontecimentos, Kya admirava a lua e aproveitava a leve brisa que soprava naquele imenso jardim. Logo um dos criados surgiu e chamou-a._

_- Senhorita! Seu pai mandou chamá-la._

_Kya olhou para o servo com o semblante tranqüilo e disse._

_- Diga-lhe que já estou indo, apenas vou lavar minhas mãos._

_- Sim senhorita._

_Minutos depois a jovem adentrava o salão encontrando o pai e o irmão mais novo que conversavam._

_- Mandou me chamar meu pai?_

_- Sim. Temos que conversar. Sente-se._

_Kya olhou para o irmão mais novo, que lhe sorriu e atendeu a instrução do pai sentando-se em uma poltrona próxima dele. O youkai não tardou a falar._

_- Recebemos uma visita hoje. Tratava-se de um representante de Kinmir, ele veio para acertar os detalhes de seu casamento com seu mestre. A cerimônia será realizada daqui a duas semanas._

_Kya baixou os olhos de forma resignada, sabia que era prometida a esse youkai desde antes de nascer e que em algum momento teria que cumprir seu destino e este chegava até ela agora._

_- Como quiser meu pai. Posse fazer uma pergunta?_

_- Faça. O youkai respondeu de forma tranqüila._

_- Eu vou conhecer o meu noivo antes do casamento ou apenas na cerimônia?_

_- Você irá conhecê-lo no banquete que será oferecido para comemorar o noivado._

_Kya fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça indicando que compreendera o que o pai disse._

_- Posso me recolher agora meu pai?Estou cansada._

_- Vá e prepare-se para o grande dia._

_- Boa noite papai! Boa noite irmão!_

_- Boa noite! Ambos responderam._

_A jovem caminhou pelos corredores do suntuoso palácio até alcançar seus aposentos, chegando lá se deitou em sua cama e sentiu as lágrimas rolarem por sua face angelical de menina, ela não sabia o que esperar do casamento, mas sabia que não queria se casar com um youkai que não conhecia, porém não tinha escolha._

_Horas mais tarde Ryou chegava de sua missão. Estava cansado e logo se dirigiu a uma das termas que havia no palácio, onde servas estavam prontas a preparar-lhe o banho._

_O youkai despiu-se exibindo a musculatura forte e bem estruturada de seu corpo, a pele morena como que pintada à mão delicadamente pelos deuses conferiam a ele um ar extremamente sedutor. Ryou relaxou na imensa piscina das termas e logo pôde ouvir passos que foram dados lentamente até parar a suas costas na borda da piscina._

_- O que foi Emyou?_

_- Por onde você andou?_

_- Eu não sei quem você pensa que é para controlar meus passos irmãozinho. Ryou disse tranquilamente._

_- Um representante de Kinmir veio aqui para acertar o casamento dele com nossa irmã._

_Ryou tornou-se sério subitamente e virou-se para encarar o irmão._

_- Já marcaram a data?_

_- Sim, será daqui a duas semanas._

_- Maldição! Como Kya reagiu?_

_- Reagir?? Acha que ela iria contrariar nosso pai? Ela aceitou, também já sabia que isso iria acontecer cedo ou tarde._

_- O desgraçado esperava apenas que ela completasse a idade mínima._

_- Sem dúvida. Ele deseja mais do que tudo se aliar a nossa família para tornar-se também herdeiro dessas terras._

_Ryou ficara extremamente insatisfeito com essa notícia, não concordava que sua irmãzinha fosse obrigada a se casar com um youkai que ela não conhecia e que, aliás, ninguém conhecia muito bem. O youkai ergueu-se saindo da piscina e secou-se com a toalha que estava sendo estendida por uma das servas, ao mesmo tempo em que foi ajudado por ela no processo. Logo ele estava vestido com um quimono limpo e saiu em direção à área onde ficavam os aposentos._

_- Aonde você vai Ryou? Indagou Emyou._

_- Vou falar com Kya._

_Ryou chegou à porta dos aposentos da irmã e bateu levemente contra ela antes de entrar. Kya ao ouvir as batidas sentou-se na cama e quando viu a figura do irmão mais velho voltou a chorar._

_- Ryou! Ela disse estendendo os braços, buscando o abraço sempre protetor dele._

_- Eu já soube pequena._

_Ryou acolheu a irmã em um abraço carinhoso, ela chorava com o rosto afundado no peito dele fazendo com que as lágrimas molhassem o fino tecido do quimono azul. Ele acariciava os cabelos dela tentando consolá-la._

_- Acalme-se Kya. Tudo vai ficar bem._

_- Eu sei que terei que me casar Ryou para honrar a palavra de nosso pai, mas se isso acontecer eu terei que ir embora daqui e terei que ficar longe de você e de Emyou._

_A jovem falava ainda chorando._

_- Nós nunca ficaremos afastados pequena eu prometo. As terras de Chimui não ficam tão longe daqui, nós iremos visitá-la e você também poderá vir aqui quando quiser. Farei com que Kinmir empenhe sua palavra nisso._

_Dias se passaram e um cortejo se encaminhou até o palácio no território de Chimui, para o banquete de noivado dos dois herdeiros. Era um lugar lindo, mas não tão imponente quanto Khandahar. A família da noiva foi recebida com as devidas honras pelos locais e Kya passou todo o tempo agarrada ao braço de Ryou, ela estava assustada com as mudanças que tudo isso traria a sua vida. Eles foram conduzidos ao salão de banquete que estava ricamente decorado e foram apresentados ao regente local. Kinmir também era um youkai tigre e se apresentava como os outros na forma humanóide. Ele era alto e forte os cabelos castanhos, quase dourados estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo, não possuía franja o que tornava possível visualizar sem obstáculos os profundos olhos castanhos escuros com uma íris alongada bastante comum aos felinos. Ele era bem mais velho que Kya, mais velho até que Ryou, e seu olhar era de pura malícia quando avistou a menina ainda grudada ao irmão. _

_- Sejam bem vindos as Terras de Chimui! Ele disse com a voz grave, que fez Kya estremecer._

_- Agradecemos as boas vindas Kinmir. Como pode ver trouxe sua noiva para que se conheçam. Daishin falou estendendo a mão para a filha, chamando-a._

_Ryou incentivou a irmã a ir ao encontro do pai porque a garota parecia não querer ou não conseguir se mover._

_- Vá Kya está tudo bem._

_A jovem então se moveu e foi ao encontro do pai que a conduziu até seu pretendente. Kinmir parecia devorar a jovem com os olhos ao estender a mão para tocar a dela de forma respeitosa._

_Ryou observava atentamente os movimentos e o comportamento do noivo, conhecia Kinmir vagamente há algum tempo e não tinha uma boa impressão dele._

_Kinmir sorria demonstrando satisfação com o acordo, a todo tempo fazia elogios à beleza e a retidão de sua futura esposa._

_Kya mantinha-se todo tempo de cabeça baixa apenas erguendo-a ocasionalmente para fitar o irmão no outro lado da mesa._

_O banquete transcorreu animadamente com muita comida e bebida, o anfitrião parecia apreciar o líquido dos deuses, pois estava já bastante alterado pelo que podia perceber Ryou._

_Finalizado o jantar todos saíram da mesa e espalharam-se pelo grande salão. Ryou caminhava lentamente pelo local observando e analisando bem aquele ambiente que viria a ser o lar de sua irmã em breve._

_Em um dos longos corredores Ryou pôde ver que o senhor daquelas terras caminhara atrás de uma das servas, ele os seguiu mantendo-se incógnito. Kinmir molestava a criada sem qualquer pudor, rasgando suas roupas e cravando suas garras na pele da fêmea que chorava e pedia para que ele parasse._

_- Meu senhor, por favor, pare. Seus convidados podem nos ver._

_- Cale-se escrava. Ele disse antes de estapear a face da mulher que tinha seu corpo preso à parede. - Você vive para me servir onde e quando eu desejar._

_Ryou olhou a cena e encheu-se de indignação, saiu dali disposto a falar com seu pai e convencê-lo a não entregar sua irmã aquela criatura baixa e vil._

_O youkai retornou ao salão principal e viu que seu pai estava reunido com vários outros líderes discutindo assuntos que pareciam importantes. Ele resolveu ficar próximo e atento a sua irmã e deixar aquela conversa para mais tarde._

_O resto da noite passou com Ryou sempre ao lado da pequena Kya. Ele não demonstrou a aflição que sentia para não assustar ainda mais a jovem. Quando o dia amanheceu eles retornaram a Khandahar._

_Já no castelo Ryou conversava com seu pai e seu irmão na sala de negócios._

_- Não pode entregar Kya aquele monstro meu pai. Ryou dizia exasperado._

_- Monstro??? Acaso adotou a nomenclatura usada pelos humanos para nos definir?_

_- Kya não quer se casar meu pai. Ponderou Emyou._

_- Ela foi prometida a ele e não irá me desobedecer, eu dei minha palavra e não haverá retorno. O youkai mais velho disse decidido._

_- Pai aquele maldito não a merece, ele é vil, grotesco e cruel._

_Ryou tentava a todo custo dissuadir o pai daquela loucura, não conseguia imaginar sua irmã nas garras daquele youkai._

_- Ele é nosso aliado meu filho. Sei que Kinmir é conhecido por ser implacável, mas só o é com seus inimigos. Você viu os súditos dele o adoram._

_- Eles o temem meu pai nada mais. Não pode fazer isso com Kya._

_- Já chega Ryou! O youkai levantou-se e disse extremamente alterado. – Eu ainda sou o senhor dessas terras, Kya é minha filha e minha responsabilidade não sua. Você pode fazer o que quiser de sua vida já que é um macho adulto, mas ela fará o que eu mandar e não admito que você me conteste dessa forma. Vou desconsiderar seu comportamento porque sei que está com ciúmes de sua irmã, mas aviso que não vou tolerar interferências de sua parte ou de quem quer que seja. Minha decisão é final e imutável._

_Daishin retirou-se da sala deixando um Ryou furioso para trás. Ele socou a imensa mesa de mogno da sala quase a destruindo._

_- Ryou fique calmo. Talvez esteja se precipitando, Kinmir se mostrou muito gentil com nossa irmã enquanto estivemos no palácio dele, talvez nosso pai tenha razão e ele seja implacável e cruel apenas com os inimigos._

_Ryou olhou com fúria para o irmão mais novo antes de sair da sala e do castelo indo em direção as montanhas._

_Vários dias se passaram e finalmente era chegado o momento do casamento ser realizado. Kya já se conformara com seu destino e aguardava que a cerimônia começasse o que não tardou a acontecer. Ela foi marcada por Kinmir como mandava a tradição e eles se tornaram oficialmente marido e mulher._

_No mesmo dia à noite uma comitiva deixava o castelo para se dirigir à Chimui com os recém-casados a bordo. Kya manteve-se calada e de cabeça baixa durante todo o percurso e algumas lágrimas podiam ser vistas em seu rosto, já sentia saudades de seu lar e sua família._

_- Pare de chorar Kya. O youkai se pronunciou em um tom agressivo. – Não adianta se lamentar, agora você me pertence e é bom aprender a lidar com sua nova vida._

_Eles chegaram ao castelo no meio da noite e Kya foi conduzida a seus aposentos por algumas servas. Ela ficou no quarto que era muito luxuoso, sozinha, sentada à cama durante algum tempo, estava nervosa e não sabia o que fazer._

_Alguns minutos depois ela ouviu um forte barulho na porta e quando olhou encontrou os olhos cobertos de lascívia de seu agora esposo. Kinmir sentou-se na cama e recostado a cabeceira fitava Kya que agora estava de pé._

_- Remova suas vestes. O youkai disse em um tom baixo, mas imperativo._

_A jovem tremeu encolhendo-se em um canto._

_- Eu mandei você remover suas vestes. Kinmir gritou já se levantando da cama e caminhado em direção a jovem._

_O desejo e a cobiça eram visíveis no olhar do youkai que agarrou a jovem com violência pelos punhos e arrastou-a até a cama._

_- Não! Kya gritou e logo depois sentiu o rosto arder pelo golpe aplicado pelo youkai a sua frente, que estava furioso._

_- Você agora é minha fêmea e tem que me servir da maneira que me for conveniente._

_Kinmir jogou a jovem aterrorizada na cama e rasgou suas roupas com extrema violência, ele rosnava e sua expressão demoníaca se acentuava. Ele levou suas mãos ao pescoço da jovem estrangulando-a e mordeu seus seios demonstrando prazer ao vê-la gemer de dor e sentir o sangue quente dela em sua boca._

_- Grite para mim menina, vamos grite. O youkai falava enquanto lambia o rosto dela lascivamente._

_Kya conteve-se, estava decidida a não dar mais esse prazer ao maldito que impunha seu corpo sobre o dela. As lágrimas continuavam a rolar pelo seu rosto, mas ela não emitia qualquer ruído._

_- Está se fazendo de forte? Eu sei que está doendo menina, vamos eu quero ouvir você gritar._

_O youkai a mordeu mais uma vez dessa vez na parte interna da coxa próxima à virilha. A jovem fechou os olhos e mordeu os lábios para conter o grito que se formava em sua garganta._

_Kinmir ergueu-se retirando a parte superior de seu traje, mas teve o cuidado de prender Kya utilizando uma de suas pernas, fazendo pressão sobre o peito dela. Logo depois ele desatou o nó das calças e deixou visível seu membro ereto, o que evidenciava o quanto a situação o excitava._

_- Viu como você me deixa menina. Quero fazer isso desde o dia em que a vi pela primeira vez. Você vai me servir como eu quero._

_O youkai levou suas mãos às coxas de Kya forçando-a a abrir as pernas, o olhar de pânico da jovem não o comovia, pelo contrário o deixava mais excitado. Kinmir a penetrou de uma vez com brutalidade o que fez a jovem chorar com mais intensidade pela dor que sentia. O youkai mantinha as estocadas potentes e parecia enlouquecido enquanto forçava mais e mais sua entrada na menina. Ela já não tinha forças para lutar contra ele que era muito maior e mais forte que ela. A jovem sentia seus sentidos se esvaírem e sua visão tornar-se turva enquanto seu corpo ainda era sacudido pelas estocadas agressivas de Kinmir. Logo Kya desmaiou e seu corpo permaneceu inerte na cama._

_Kinmir continuou a violentá-la mesmo percebendo que ela havia desmaiado, até alcançar o gozo tão esperado. Depois de consumado, ele se retirou dela e a olhou com desprezo._

_- Maldição! Você não deveria ser fraca a ponto de desmaiar, eu estava começando a me divertir._

_Ele se levantou, vestiu um robe e saiu do aposento deixando Kya jogada como um trapo sobre a cama ensangüentada._

_Horas mais tarde Kya acordava e desejava que aquilo não tivesse passado de um pesadelo terrível, mas ao olhar ao seu redor e para o próprio corpo viu que não era apenas um pesadelo. A dor ainda era grande em todo o seu corpo, suas roupas foram trocadas e curativos foram feitos em seus ferimentos. Ela não conseguia se mover, a dor aguda que sentia na região do ventre a impossibilitavam. Mais uma vez ela voltou a chorar._

_Uma serva entrou no aposento minutos depois trazendo uma bandeja com comida._

_- Minha senhora bom dia!_

_Rin olhou para ela apavorada e lembrou-se de tê-la visto no dia do banquete. A serva não a olhava nos olhos, não tinha coragem._

_- Senhora, precisa se alimentar para que depois eu troque os curativos._

_Kya nada respondeu, seu olhar permanecia perdido._

_A serva fez menção de tocá-la para verificar os ferimentos e isso provocou uma reação explosiva na jovem youkai._

_- Tire suas mãos de mim, não me toque. Ela dizia gritando._

_- Sim senhora me desculpe._

_Kinmir que passava pelo corredor naquele momento ao ouvir os gritos entrou no quarto e olhava de forma cínica para a esposa._

_- Bom dia minha senhora! O youkai falou sorrindo._

_Kya o olhava em verdadeiro pânico enquanto encolhia-se no canto da cama, mesmo lutando contra a dor que sentia._

_- Devia deixar que ela cuidasse de você. Não quer que seus irmãos ou seu pai a vejam nesse estado não é? Isso seria muito desagradável. Ele indagou com um sorriso estampado na face. _

_Kinmir sentia prazer em amedrontar e dominar suas vítimas, ele era um louco pervertido que se aproveitava de todas as fêmeas que cruzavam seu caminho._

**Terrível não é?**

**Acho que esse um dos crimes mais ediondos que existem. **

**Não tenho mais o que dizer no momento.**

**Deixem seus comentários. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Esse capítulo é uma continuação do anterior, literalmente, então esperem mais emoções fortes.**

**Boa leitura.**

_Mais dias se passaram em que Kya teve que suportar ser torturada e violentada por seu esposo todas as noites. E cada dia tornava-se pior porque Kya passou a lutar contra ele e mantinha-se firme em não gritar o que causava ódio ao seu algoz que sentia prazer em ver a dor estampada no rosto de suas vítimas. Kya pôde ver que não era a única vítima de Kinmir a maioria das servas também era usada para servi-lo em seus jogos doentios._

_A situação era mantida em sigilo por Kinmir e todos ali que tinham medo dele. Ele enviava mensagens a Khandahar dando conta de como o casal estava feliz e que logo providenciariam um herdeiro. O pai de Kya lia a mensagem com muita satisfação e ficou feliz ao imaginar que poderia ter um neto em breve. Ryou estanhava o fato da própria Kya não escrever cartas para o pai e os irmãos, principalmente para ele que era mais próximo a ela._

_- Já que você só pensa em batalhas Ryou e não pretende se casar em um futuro próximo, contarei com meu primeiro neto fruto do casamento de sua irmã. _

_Ryou ouvia as palavras do pai e sentia o ódio crescer em seu interior, não pôde impedir o casamento da irmã e imaginá-la sendo tocada por aquele youkai asqueroso fazia seu sangue ferver._

_O youkai pensou por alguns instantes e depois partiu em disparada, decidido a ver sua irmã. Ele logo chegou à fronteira com as terras de Chimui, observou o palácio ao longe iluminado pelas luzes de imensas tochas. Já era noite e tudo estava aparentemente tranqüilo. Ryou aproximou-se mais ficando bem perto do castelo, ele procurava por sua irmã usando seu olfato apurado. Encontrou o rastro do cheiro dela depois de caminhar por mais alguns metros embaixo de algumas janelas e logo foi tomado por uma sensação indescritível ao sentir cheiro de sangue, sangue de sua pequena._

_O youkai invadiu o palácio completamente transtornado e transformado pela fúria, matando todos os que cruzavam seu caminho cravando neles suas garras poderosas de tigre ou sua espada maligna. Ryou correu pelos corredores em direção ao aposento de onde vinha o cheiro de sua irmã, podia também sentir o cheiro fétido daquele maldito. Ele alcançou a porta do quarto e a arrombou com violência para logo depois avançar sobre Kinmir que no momento se preparava para golpear novamente Kya que estava prensada contra uma parede._

_- Desgraçado eu vou matá-lo. Ryou esbravejou enquanto pegava pelo pescoço um Kinmir espantado._

_- Você enlouqueceu Ryou? _

_- Como ousou colocar essas patas imundas em cima da minha irmã?_

_- Ela é minha fêmea, faço com ela o que bem entender._

_Kya permanecia encostada na parede como que em transe pelo que presenciava, lágrimas que ela julgava não ter mais brotaram em sua face ao se dar conta de que seu querido irmão estava ali diante de seus olhos._

_Os youkais lutavam dentro do cômodo, mas logo em um golpe poderoso Ryou lançou o inimigo para fora pela janela, saltando logo a seguir atrás dele. A batalha entre os dois foi presenciada pelos soltados e servos do castelo, mas ninguém ousou se meter. _

_Ryou era visivelmente muito superior a Kinmir em batalha e não demorou a subjugá-lo quebrando-lhe o osso das pernas para que não pudesse fugir, o jogando bruscamente contra a parede, agarrou ambas as mãos de Kinmir com apenas uma das suas unindo-as no alto da cabeça do inimigo, para em seguida cravar nelas sua espada demoníaca as pregando contra a parede._

_- Ahhhhhhh pare Ryou seu maldito!!! O Youkai praguejava visivelmente tomado de dor._

_- Como se sente sendo a vítima, a presa a ser subjugada Kinmir? Ryou tinha um sorriso maligno e cínico no rosto._

_Kya assistia a tudo agora pela janela, o desespero tomou conta da jovem ao perceber o que acontecia ali. Kinmer era um monstro violento, mas desde que eles se casaram ela tornara-se responsabilidade dele, era assim com os youkais as fêmeas pertenciam a seus cônjuges. Ryou estava se envolvendo em algo que pelas leis youkais não lhe dizia respeito. A jovem sabia que Ryou não pararia até matar o inimigo._

_- Ryou, por favor, pare. Ela pedia aos gritos._

_O irmão parecia não ouvi-la, a jovem então correu para o exterior do castelo indo em direção ao pátio onde Ryou torturava Kinmir._

_- Kya saia daqui, não vai demorar muito, logo eu darei fim a esse maldito. Os olhos de Ryou tornaram-se totalmente negros de forma assustadora, um vácuo infinito formara-se ali._

_Kya recuou alguns passos, aquele realmente era seu irmão? Nunca o vira com a expressão assassina de agora, ele estava totalmente transformado pelo ódio que carregava dentro de si. A energia sinistra que fluía do youkai naquele momento era algo inimaginável, Kya nunca o vira dessa forma._

_- Vá Kya! Agora! O Youkai disse com severidade para Kya._

_- Não Ryou. Ela disse chorando, para logo depois ser arrastada por uma das servas que queria afastá-la dali._

_Ryou se voltou para sua presa, acuada e trêmula de medo era patético o estado do Soberano daquelas Terras naquele momento, enquanto Ryou exibiu um sorriso de puro escárnio._

_- Agora iremos nos divertir e que ninguém ouse interferir._

_Sem desmanchar o sorriso sádico, Ryou foi até uma árvore próxima que possuía uma fibra semelhante ao cipó, arrancando quatro longos pedaços e levando até Kinmir, que ao ver a ação perguntou apavorado de medo._

_- O...o que vai fazer Ryou?!_

_- Como todo bom guerreiro aprendi no campo de batalha ótimas técnicas de tortura. E com maior prazer vou lhe mostrar a minha favorita. O sorriso de Ryou se alargou ante ao pavor que viu no rosto de sua presa._

_Ele o fitou com ódio por alguns instantes antes de erguer suas garras para em um golpe poderoso simultaneamente desmembrar os braços de Kinmir, entre o ombro e o antebraço. O Youkai deu um grito agudo de dor enquanto que o sangue jorrava torrencialmente, Ryou imediatamente usou duas das tiras da árvore e amarrou com força no ombro de Kinmir fazendo um torniquete para estancar o sangue._

_- Não... não vamos acabar com a diversão tão precocemente Kinmir, quero ter o privilegio de derramar seu sangue aos poucos. Ryou falava num sussurro com a voz transformada pelo ódio._

_- Ryou...eu faço o que quiser...tudo o que quiser será seu...mas por favor pare!!! O Youkai suplicava em desespero. Ryou olhou com desprezo para Kinmir antes de dizer com fúria, rosnando para o Youkai._

_- O que você tomou é algo valioso e irreparável seu maldito! Tomou a inocência de minha irmã como um verdadeiro animal, quando deveria protegê-la! Vai pagar e caro por isso Kinmir, farei você implorar pela morte!!!_

_Ryou mais uma vez ergueu suas garras ameaçadoramente para descê-las violentamente sobre as pernas do Youkai, as desmembrando na altura da coxa. Kinmir deu um grito mais longo e agudo, seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar tamanho o sofrimento sentido. Ryou mais uma vez amarrou com as duas tiras restantes a coxa do Youkai para conter o sangramento, queria-o vivo até o fim merecido._

_- Hahahaha, você é mais fraco que minha irmã ou qualquer outra fêmea Kinmir, além de ser covarde é desprezível! Ryou ria de puro deboche._

_- Você não vai se livrar disso Ryou, será punido se me matar!!! Kinmir conseguiu dizer num momento de raiva explorando ao máximo a força que ainda lhe restava._

_Ryou se aproximou olhando com olhos assassinos para Kinmir._

_- Acha que estou me importando com isso agora? Tudo o que mais quero é fazê-lo sofrer seu verme desprezível._

_Ryou se erqueu para pegar sua espada que ainda se encontrava cravada nas mãos de Kinmir pregada a parede._

_- Está na hora de acabarmos com isso, vou livrar minha irmã permanentemente de viver com um ser baixo como você!_

_- Não!!! Nãoooooo!!_

_Ryou não se importou nem um pouco com as súplicas do Youkai, num movimento rápido e letal cravou sua espada a baixo da cintura de Kinmir extirpando seu membro sexual, o Youkai dessa vez não conseguiu emitir qualquer grito ou som de dor, estava em estado de choque e seu corpo era movido por leves convulsões. Ryou manteve a expressão de desprezo ao ver o estado deplorável do Youkai e num último esforço, elevou sua espada fazendo um corte preciso da cintura até o pescoço cortando seu corpo ao meio._

_O sangue amaldiçoado de Kinmir espalhou-se pelas vestes e respigou no belo rosto de Ryou. Ele ficou de pé segurando em uma das mãos a espada ensangüentada, sua respiração estava ofegante. Todos ali se chocaram com a cena._

_Kya que havia entrado, obedecendo às ordens de Ryou voltou a correr para fora do castelo indo ao encontro do irmão._

_- Ryou! Ela o chamou chorando e o abraçou sem se importar com o sangue que cobria seu corpo._

_Ryou finalmente soltou a espada que caiu pesadamente no chão vermelho daquelas terras, voltou-se para irmã e a abraçou protetoramente e com uma ternura que nada se assemelhava a crueldade que ele demonstrara segundos atrás._

_- O que esse maldito fez com você minha pequena?_

_- Isso não importa agora Ryou, por favor, vá embora. Eles irão matá-lo por isso._

_- Eu não vou a lugar algum._

_- Por favor, Ryou por mim. Vá para casa. Kya não parava de chorar e implorava para que o irmão partisse antes que seu sogro e a guarda real chegassem._

_- Venha comigo Kya?_

_- Não. Eu só irei retardá-lo. Eles não farão nada comigo eu tenho certeza, mas irão matá-lo se tiverem a chance. Vá._

_Ryou atendeu ao pedido da irmã depois de encarar seu olhar suplicante._

_- Eu vou tirá-la daqui Kya, eu prometo._

_O youkai então se embrenhou na mata e partiu desaparecendo logo a seguir._

_Antes do amanhecer naquele mesmo dia uma comitiva chegou a Khandahar, trazendo o grande youkai tigre Nokaito e vários soldados. Eles foram recebidos por Daishin e seu filho mais jovem._

_- O que houve Nokaito? O que o traz a estas terras?_

_- Meu filho foi morto em sua própria casa e eu exijo reparação._

_Daishin e Emyou se entre olharam espantados._

_- Kinmer está morto? Como? Questionou o mais velho._

_- Seu filho o matou, tirou-o da intimidade de seus aposentos onde estava com sua esposa e o matou._

_Daishin ficou sem palavras não podia acreditar no que ouvia, sabia que Ryou não simpatizava com Kinmir e que tinha ciúmes da irmã, mas chegar a esse ponto era simplesmente inconcebível._

_- Tens certeza do que dizes?_

_- Há várias testemunhas. Ele não fez questão de esconder-se ao cometer tal ato de traição e barbárie. Eu quero que Ryou seja entregue a mim, ele deve pagar pelo que fez._

_O senhor de Khandahar parecia atônito, seu filho, seu primogênito seria morto por cometer um ato estúpido, em sua opinião, movido pelo ciúme._

_- Se não me entregar Ryou, tomarei a vida de sua filha que agora me pertence, será um filho pelo outro._

_- Não faça nada a Kya. É a mim que vocês querem, eu estou aqui._

_A voz de Ryou ecoou pelo aposento, fria e implacável como ele se sentia naquele momento._

_- O que você fez infeliz? Daishin esbravejou indo ao encontro do filho e o esbofeteando na face._

_Ryou permaneceu sério e frio fitando o pai, sem demonstrar nenhum arrependimento ou remorso._

_- Levem-no. Ordenou Nakaito a seus guardas que logo atenderam e agarraram Ryou que em nenhum momento ofereceu resistência._

_Eles partiram e Ryou seria levado e julgado nas terras de Chimui, mera formalidade, pois todos sabiam seu destino certo._

_- Pai eles vão matá-lo. O jovem Emyou disse desesperado ao pai._

_- Ele pediu por isso. _

_- Pai o senhor conhece Ryou ele não faria tal coisa sem um motivo muito forte, precisamos saber o que aconteceu. Haverá um julgamento, o senhor pretende ir?_

_- Para assistir de perto a morte do meu primogênito??_

_O youkai mais velho retirou-se do local._

_Horas mais tarde a comitiva estava de volta ao palácio de Chimui. Kya observou aterrorizada, seu irmão ser arrastado pelos soldados da guarda._

_- Eles o pegaram. Ela murmurou._

_A jovem desceu correndo as escadas e foi ao encontro de seu sogro._

_- O que vão fazer com ele?_

_- Saia da minha frente menina ou matarei os dois pela traição de terem matado meu filho._

_- Seu filho era um monstro. Kya gritou._

_- Cale-se. Seu irmão será julgado e morto pelo que fez e você só não terá o mesmo fim por causa da cria de meu filho que está carregando em seu ventre. _

_- Pois saiba senhor Nakaito que se algo acontecer a Ryou, eu vou tirar minha vida e com ela a da cria do seu filho maldito._

_- Como ousa me afrontar dessa forma menina? O youkai disse exasperado, segurando os punhos da jovem e podendo então ver as marcas nele._

_- Eu juro que darei fim a minha vida se o senhor matar Ryou, porque se ele estiver morto não terei mais nada nesse mundo, nem motivos para continuar existindo._

_O youkai a soltou e ordenou que a levassem para seus aposentos. Ele ficou a sós no aposento refletindo sobre as ameaças da nora, viu no olhar dela que não era um simples blefe e se ela tirasse sua vida, ele perderia seu único herdeiro agora que seu filho estava morto._

_Naquela noite Kinmer foi sepultado com todas as honras com a presença de grande parte de seus súditos. Kya estava trancada no quarto sendo vigiada por guardas fortemente armados e Ryou permanecia trancafiado em uma prisão da qual ele não tinha intenção de fugir._

_Na manhã seguinte Kya foi chamada à presença de seu sogro._

_- Você é uma jovem muito insolente, tem sorte por carregar algo que me é tão caro._

_- Sorte??? Carregar um fruto daquele monstro não é sorte._

_- Não diga mais nada menina, não abuse de minha paciência. Eu não matarei seu irmão, mas exigirei algo em troca._

_- O que?_

_- Logo você saberá. Iremos ao encontro de seu pai e farei minhas exigências._

_Kya foi levada a sua antiga casa da qual tinha tanta saudade e ela chorou ao rever o irmão e o pai._

_- Kya! Emyou foi ao encontro dela e a abraçou. – Pelos deuses o que aconteceu com você?_

_- É uma história longa demais para contar agora meu irmão, estou tão feliz por vê-lo._

_- Eu também._

_Ryou foi trazido à sala logo depois e sua expressão era tão diferente, seu pai assustou-se com o que viu. Ele parecia outro a face normalmente tranqüila estava tomada pela amargura e raiva. Ryou percebera agora que seria objeto de barganha, descobriu pelo cheiro que sua irmã estava grávida do maldito que a violentou repetidas vezes._

_- Eu vim negociar. Nakaito sorria de forma cínica exatamente como o filho costumava fazer._

_- Negociar o que? Perguntou Daishin._

_- Creio que deva saber que minha nora carrega uma cria de meu filho. Ela ameaçou tirar a própria vida se eu fizer justiça e matar Ryou pelo que ele fez ao meu filho como é meu direito. Logo eu permito que Ryou viva, mas exijo que ele seja banido e perca seu direito ao trono dessas terras._

_- O que? Emyou se pronunciou._

_O pai o conteve colocando a mão em seu ombro enquanto ouvia atentamente a proposta do outro._

_- Se Ryou for deserdado, meu neto será o herdeiro direto e poderá pleitear o comando dessas terras._

_Kya chorava, sabia o que isso representaria para seu irmão, mas não havia outro jeito de salvá-lo._

_Ryou permaneceu todo o tempo calado e cada fibra de seu corpo tremia, movida pelo ódio que o insuflava a matar a todos ali que não tinham o seu sangue._

_- Se fizer isso Daishin, você manterá todos os seus filhos vivos e eu terei justiça ao dar essas terras ao herdeiro de meu filho. Eu lhe darei até amanhã para pensar, retornarei ao meio-dia para obter a resposta._

_O youkai se retirou._

_- Maldição!!!! O que foi que vocês fizeram? Terei que entregar minhas terras a esse maldito para não ver meus filhos mortos. Daishin avançou novamente contra Ryou que nem sequer se moveu, ele olhava com ódio para o pai que era segurado por Kya na tentativa de evitar o confronto entre os dois._

_- Não papai, por favor. Kya chorava abraçada ao irmão que nem sequer conseguia retribuir ao gesto, o ódio parecia tê-lo congelado._

_- Como pôde me trair dessa forma seu infeliz? Você trouxe a desgraça para nossa casa, agora terei que me submeter às vontades daquele youkai para reparar o crime que você cometeu._

_- Nós não precisamos atender as exigências dele meu pai. Olha o estado em que Kya se encontra, olhe o que eles fizeram com ela. Disse Emyou extremamente alterado._

_- Você sugere que eu entre em guerra com Nakaito? Sim porque é isso que vai significar uma recusa de minha parte, Kya pertence à família dele agora a criança que ela carrega é herdeira do filho dele, ele tem direitos sobre ela. Nakaito terá o apoio dos outros clãs nessa questão, o direito dele é incontestável._

_- Meu pai não pode estar pensando em banir Ryou..._

_- Ele não está pensando Emyou. É o que ele fará. Ryou finalmente se pronunciou._

_O pai voltou-se para fitá-lo. Os orbes profundamente negros de ambos se encaravam._

_- Não meu pai não pode fazer isso. Emyou pediu._

_Daishin retirou-se da sala deixando os filhos para trás. Kya sentiu-se mal e foi amparada pelos braços fortes do irmão mais velho._

_- Me perdoe Ryou. Ela pediu chorando abraçada ao irmão._

_- Perdoá-la pelo que pequena? Você nada fez a não ser obedecer às ordens de um velho estúpido e sofrer nas garras daquele maldito miserável que queime no inferno. Você não merecia isso minha pequena._

_Emyou aproximou-se dos irmãos e se uniu ao abraço. _

_- Se você for banido nós nunca mais o veremos Ryou._

_- Isso não importa Emyou, você deve ficar atento aos passos daquele velho traiçoeiro. Ele fará de tudo para manipular Kya, ainda que eu seja deserdado você ainda será um dos herdeiros e precisa se forte para não perder o controle daquilo que pertence a nossa família. _

_Ao meio-dia Nakaito retornou como havia prometido. Daishin já havia reunido seus conselheiros e comandantes, assim como membros proeminentes do clã. O youkai falou a todos._

_- Eu vim aqui diante do senhor Daishin e de todos vocês para exigir justiça. Meu filho e herdeiro Kinmir que desposou a filha de seu senhor foi morto covardemente em sua casa por Ryou. Ele invadiu os aposentos em que meu filho estava com a esposa e o matou de forma vil._

_Todos os que estavam no grande salão iniciaram um burburinho de comentários, não podiam acreditar no que ouviam. Ryou havia matado o próprio cunhado?Era sabido o ciúme que o youkai sentia da irmã, mas chegar a esse ponto?_

_- Como bem sabem seria meu direito exigir a morte desse criminoso, mas em consideração ao estado de minha nora e por saber que ela ama o irmão e perdê-lo faria mal a ela, eu considerei justo pedir o banimento e a exclusão de Ryou como herdeiro dessas terras. Um criminoso não deve em hipótese alguma herdar Khandahar, eu perdi meu estimado filho e não desejo que meu aliado sofra da mesma forma então optei por uma punição que me pareceu equivalente ao crime cometido com tamanha crueldade._

_O som das vozes dos que estavam ali presentes pareceu aumentar, alguns demonstravam surpresa pelo ato cometido por seu jovem senhor, outros consideravam absurda aquela afirmação vinda de Nakaito. _

_Daishin ergueu-se da poltrona em que estava e se dirigiu ao filho com um olhar ambíguo._

_- Como senhor dessas Terras eu aceito como justa a punição exigida pelo senhor Nakaito e informo que a partir desse momento, você não pertence mais a essa família, seus direitos como herdeiro estão retirados, não é mais bem vindo a estas Terras devendo partir imediatamente sem levar nada que a ela pertença. A partir deste momento tenho apenas dois filhos._

_Kya entregou-se aos soluços, abraçada ao irmão mais novo que tentava manter-se calmo diante daquela situação absurda. Ryou já o havia olhado sinalizando que não se manifestasse e o jovem atendeu ao comando do irmão mais velho._

_Ryou foi conduzido para fora do castelo pelos soldados de seu pai que antes também o serviam, ele manteve-se altivo até chegar aos limites dos portões quando ouviu o grito de seu irmão._

_- Ryou espere._

_Emyou veio correndo ao encontro do irmão e o alcançou trazendo sua espada._

_- Leve-a. Ele disse estendendo a espada ao irmão._

_Ryou apenas a olhou e depois voltou seus olhos negros para o irmão._

_- Você ouviu, não devo levar nada que pertença a essa terra._

_- Essa espada é sua Ryou, nosso avô a deu para você. Você deve levá-la porque ela lhe pertence e faz parte de você._

_Ryou pensou por alguns instantes, de fato aquela espada fora presente de seu avô materno, um youkai muito poderoso e sábio._

_- Está bem, eu vou levá-la. Cuide-se Emyou e fique atento. Cuide de Kya porque não há mais ninguém para fazê-lo._

_O irmão mais novo acenou levemente com a cabeça em concordância e Ryou partiu para nunca mais voltar a Khandahar._

Rin ouviu toda a história com muita atenção e ficou extremamente emocionada com o relato. Ryou pode ver que os olhos da jovem humana estavam rasos d'água.

- Perdoe-me senhora não era minha intenção fazê-la se entristecer. Disse Ryou com a característica voz calma.

- Não se preocupe eu estou bem, apenas me emocionei ao ouvi-lo. Não é justo você ser julgado como um traidor apenas por ter agido em defesa de sua irmã.

- A vida não é justa minha senhora, nunca. Ele disse com um leve tom de amargura.

- Você nunca mais a viu?

- Não. Já faz quase um século...eu nunca mais retornei aquelas terras como foi ordenado e nunca retornarei.

- Por isso Kiomi significa tanto para você? Ela o faz lembrar de sua irmã.

- Em certos aspectos sim, mas em outros elas são totalmente diferentes. Kiomi é mais forte e sagaz do que minha irmã era na idade dela. Kya era ingênua e dócil, realmente uma criança e Kiomi embora muito jovem está longe de ser apenas uma criança.

- Sim. Ela tem muita maturidade.

- Eu devo me retirar agora senhora, preciso saber se Yoshikawa fez algo a ela.

- Não cometa nenhuma loucura Ryou.

- Eu tentarei senhora. Obrigado por me ouvir. Ele disse com um leve sorriso que transparecia sua tristeza, antes de deixar o castelo.

**Kinmir teve o que merecia, mas Ryou pagou caro por executar sua vingança. Ele perdeu tudo o que mais amava sendo expulso de seu país e afastado de seus irmãos.**

**Ryou é um personagem anbíguo. Ao mesmo tempo em que ele é amável e gentil, consegue ser extremamente cruel e vingativo. Como a Rin pensa em um dos capítulos, parece que duas criaturas distintas vivem dentro dele. Apesar de ter motivos de sobra para ser tão frio e cruel ou mais que Sesshoumaru ele consegue conservar certa amabilidade, mas nós vamos poder conferir em outros capítulos que ele esconde um a grande tristeza e decepção por trás daquele sorriso fácil.**

**Eu adorei criar o Ryou e pude perceber que ele agradou a grande parte dos leitores por isso pretendo que ele apareça muito ainda na estória.**

**Ah! Devo dizer a vocês que tive ajuda na concepção desse capítulo. Minha amiga e também ficwriter Vice-chan me ajudou com a cena de tortura de Kinmir. Confesso que não tenho talento para isso, então pedi ajuda a ela.**

**Valeu amiga!**

**Bom eu fico por aqui. Já falei demais e como esses foram dois capítulos intensos e polêmicos para alguns, espero receber muitos comentários. Críticas, elogios, dúvidas...**

**Estou esperando.**

**Beijos!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Olá caros leitores!**

**Estou postando mais um capítulo. Este não é longo, ao contrário do que é meu costume fazer, mas é emocionante.**

**Espero que gostem. Boa leitura!**

O general chegou a sua casa naquela noite furioso, se dirigiu rapidamente ao quarto da filha disposto a esclarecer de uma vez por todas aquela estória.

Kiomi estava em companhia de sua ama, que penteava seus longos e sedosos cabelos negros naquele momento. A criada estremeceu ao ouvir o estrondo da porta sendo aberta com extrema força pelo general.

- Saia Satoshi! Ele ordenou com a voz grave.

A criada logo se retirou do aposento deixando pai e filha a sós fitando-se seriamente. A jovem Inuyoukai encarava o pai sem se intimidar com a expressão raivosa dele.

- Vou perguntar apenas uma vez Kiomi. Você esteve com aquele miserável hoje?

- Sim. A jovem respondeu com firmeza, mas sem deixar de demonstrar respeito por seu genitor.

- Você ousou me desobedecer menina, eu a proibi de se aproximar daquele youkai Kiomi.

- Eu não entendo meu pai, por que o odeia tanto? Kiomi questionou erguendo-se da cama e ficando frente ao pai.

- Eu não admito que me questione Kiomi. Ele é um youkai sem honra e sem pátria, não expira confiança a nenhum de nós. Não foi sem razão que o expulsaram de seu país, ele foi execrado pela própria família. O que isso nos diz sobre o caráter dele?

- O senhor não o conhece meu pai, não sabe o que aconteceu ou pelo que ele passou. Não o julgue.

- Não me interesso pelo que aconteceu a ele...

- Ele deseja que eu me torne sua esposa e eu também o desejo.

- Nunca vou admitir que minha filha se case com um canalha como ele.

Kiomi sentia raiva agora, muita raiva, irritava-lhe muito o comportamento e a intransigência de seu pai. Ela continuou a ouvi-lo.

- Eu terei que sair em uma missão em dois dias e quando retornar resolverei de uma vez por todas esse problema.

- Problema??? É isso o que eu sou para o senhor?

- Não me provoque Kiomi. Eu providenciarei para que se case com um dos pretendentes que me pediram sua mão, o que for mais conveniente. E já chega de discussões, você é minha filha e fará o que eu disser.

Minutos depois enquanto pai e filha ainda conversavam, Ryou se aproximou da entrada da residência do velho general. Ele foi interceptado pelos soldados que estavam de prontidão em frente ao imenso portão.

- Lamento general Ryou, mas temos ordens de não deixá-lo passar.

- E vocês acham que conseguiriam me impedir seus tolos...

Logo o general Yoshikawa percebeu a presença de seu desafeto, assim como Kiomi que ficou imediatamente apreensiva.

- Não saia desse quarto sob nenhuma hipótese. O velho general ordenou a filha já se dirigindo a porta.

O general chegou à entrada de sua casa fitando raivosamente Ryou que permanecia com a expressão tranqüila também o fitando.

- Está querendo morrer seu maldito?

- Não me faça rir velho. Você não tem o que é preciso para me matar.

- Saia já daqui seu insolente. Não quero vê-lo perto de minha filha.

- Ela será minha cedo ou tarde Yoshikawa.

- Nunca. Você não passa de um renegado sem pátria e sem honra, minha filha jamais se unirá a você. Não está a altura dela.

As palavras de Yoshikawa feriram Ryou e ele estreitou os olhos perigosamente.

- Ela será minha velho e você nem ninguém poderão evitar isso.

- Maldito! O velho general avançou contra o mais jovem e este desviou do golpe ao mesmo tempo em que o atingiu fazendo o velho cambalear.

Kiomi surgiu correndo pelo corredor e alcançou a porta para depois se colocar entre os dois na tentativa de impedir o confronto.

- Pare papai, por favor. Ela pediu se dirigindo ao pai.

- Eu mandei que ficasse em seu quarto. O velho youkai esbravejou erguendo a mão para atingir a face da jovem.

Ryou em um movimento rápido agarrou o braço do velho e o torceu impedindo a agressão. Yoshikawa gemeu com a dor.

- Vou arrancar seu braço para que aprenda a manter suas mãos longe dela. Ryou disse utilizando um tom raivoso.

- Não Ryou, pare!

Kiomi voltou-se para o youkai colocando as mãos sobre seu peito para impedi-lo de avançar. – Solte-o, por favor.

Ryou fitou a face suplicante de sua pequena e atendeu ao seu pedido. O velho general foi ao chão, estava claro que seu poder não podia ser comparado ao de Ryou que podia prever seus movimentos.

- Vá embora Ryou, agora. Pediu Kiomi.

O youkai a fitou com seriedade e virou as costas para partir.

- Se fizer algo contra ela, reze para que eu não o encontre velho. Ele disse enquanto caminhava placidamente para fora, portando sua imponente armadura negra e reluzente.

Kiomi tentou auxiliar o pai a se erguer, mas ele recusou a ajuda sentia-se humilhado e com ódio ainda maior por aquele youkai audacioso. Ele adentrou a residência ainda bufando de raiva.

- Volte imediatamente para seu quarto e não saia de lá até que eu autorize. Ele ordenou a filha.

Kiomi o obedeceu trancando-se em seu quarto.

Ryou caminhou lentamente pela floresta escura até alcançar uma planície. Ele alcançou os galhos de uma imensa árvore e deitou-se nele. Estava irritado e infeliz com sua situação, o dia havia sido intenso, lembrar-se do seu passado e tudo o que vivera o fazia mal. Odiava recordar tais eventos, mas precisava contar tudo a Rin devia isso a ela pelo apoio que estava oferecendo.

Naquela noite estrelada e depois de tudo o que aconteceu naquele dia era inevitável pensar em sua terra natal. O sol brilhando intensamente no horizonte vermelho, o cheiro das especiarias, o dourado das construções magníficas e a visão das sedas coloridas e esvoaçantes usadas pelas mulheres.

Há quase um século não via sua terra, não tinha notícias de seu clã ou de sua família, nunca procurou saber deles, buscou esquecê-los e apagá-los de sua memória. Se eles não o queriam por perto ele também não os queria. Ryou adormeceu no alto daquela árvore perdido em seus próprios pensamentos e na dor que essas lembranças lhe infligiam.

**Um pouco de tensão nesse capítulo. Kiomi ficou sem dúvida assustada ao ver seu pai e seu amado confrontarem-se e o velho Yoshikawa está irredutível.**

**Ryou mais uma vez teve que ouvir insultos e acusações infundadas a seu respeito. Isso não o aborrece ou entristece tanto quanto as lembranças que trás.**

**Eu quis pegá-lo no colo nesse momento. Alguém sentiu essa vontade? rsrsrs.**

**Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Deixem reviews.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Não estou demorando muito para posta. Viram como eu sou boazinha?**

**Esse capítulo promete. Muita coisa vai acontecer nele. Nem vou falar mais nada para não estragar a surpresa.**

**Ah! Voltei a minha velha forma, o capítulo é simplesmente imenso, então preparem-se para cansar um pouquinho sua vista. rsrsrsrs.**

**Boa leitura!**

Uma semana mais tarde Kiomi permanecia presa em casa, sendo vigiada de perto pelos homens de confiança de seu pai. As únicas notícias que recebia do mundo lá fora eram trazidas por sua ama ou por Rin que vez ou outra ia visitá-la trazendo sempre Heikou consigo. Ela sabia que os homens de Yoshikawa não a impediriam de ver Kiomi.

Enquanto isso há quilômetros dali, no litoral sul do arquipélago uma batalha sangrenta estava sendo travada. O general Yoshikawa havia sido enviado aquele local por ser um dos homens de confiança de Sesshoumaru.

Naquele lugar vivia o clã dos youkais morcego e estes tomados de ousadia saíram do litoral e se infiltraram pela floresta visando expandir seu território, porém cometeram o erro de invadir os domínios de Sesshoumaru e isso era imperdoável. Outros clãs já vinham combatendo esses demônios alados há algum tempo, mas eram clãs pequenos e não tão poderosos, por isso tinham dificuldades em dar fim a esse inimigo.

Logo que foi informado da invasão Sesshoumaru ordenou que Yoshikawa partisse para resolver o caso. O velho general reuniu suas tropas e se encaminhou à fronteira que havia sido tomada.

Um vilarejo próximo foi completamente arrasado, os homens foram mortos assim como os velhos, as mulheres e crianças foram aprisionadas para servirem como escravos.

A cena causou revolta aos soldados do exercito do clã Taisho e isso os fez dedicarem-se ainda mais a luta para destruir aqueles morcegos.

Uma batalha foi iniciada e os morcegos estavam em desvantagem, era impossível para eles movimentarem-se de forma satisfatória na luta, suas imensas asas não podiam ser utilizadas por conta da grande quantidade de árvores que os cercava naquela floresta. Eles resistiram o máximo que puderam, para depois fugirem de volta a suas terras no litoral. A vitória foi comemorada pelos homens de Yoshikawa durante um merecido descanso.

O general tratou de ordenar a um mensageiro que levasse notícias ao senhor Sesshoumrau e retornasse com novas ordens e notícias das Terras do Oeste, mais especificamente de sua filha.

O youkai lagarto que servia como mensageiro partiu velozmente para cumprir sua missão.

No dia seguinte à noite o mensageiro chegou à porta do castelo e a mensagem foi entregue a Sesshoumaru que estava na sala de jantar acompanhando sua mulher e filho enquanto estes faziam sua refeição noturna.

Sesshoumaru leu a mensagem calmamente enquanto Rin o observava com atenção. Ele deitou o pergaminho sobre a mesa e continuou a tomar seu chá.

- Alguma coisa importante? Rin questionou.

- Apenas um relatório. Yoshikawa conseguiu expulsar os invasores. O youkai respondeu com o semblante muito sério.

- Mas essa é uma boa notícia, não?

- Sim, mas não é suficiente. Esses insolentes precisam de uma lição, devem saber o que acontece a quem ousa afrontar Sesshoumaru Taisho.

Sesshoumaru falava e seu olhar estava fixo em algum ponto sobre a mesa. Ele parecia arquitetar o que fazer com seus inimigos. Alguns minutos depois ele ergueu-se da cadeira em que estava na cabeceira da mesa.

- Aonde vai Sesshoumaru?

Ele a olhou com tranqüilidade após ouvir a pergunta e tocou seu rosto.

- Tenho novas ordens para Yoshikawa, estarei com você em breve.

Rin acariciou a mão dele que estava pousada sobre seu rosto e o youkai se retirou.

Sesshoumaru foi até a sala de negócios no intuito de redigir uma mensagem com ordens expressas a seu general.

O youkai lagarto permanecia nos arredores do castelo, não podia partir sem ser dispensado por seu senhor, este poderia ter novas mensagens a serem levadas ao general o que de fato ocorreu. O servo recebeu o pergaminho lacrado com cera vermelha, contendo o selo do clã Taisho: um grande cão demônio. Ele se afastou do castelo e correu rapidamente até alcançar a casa do general Yoshikawa, onde devia entregar uma mensagem a Satoshi, quando chegou a casa, a criada acabava de servir o jantar de Kiomi, um dos servos da casa entrou na sala e informou.

- Satoshi-sama um mensageiro trouxe isso. Disse estendendo um pergaminho. – Ele disse que é do general Yoshikawa.

A conversa chamou a atenção de Kiomi que observou atentamente sua ama enquanto ela abria e lia o conteúdo da comunicação.

- O que meu pai diz Satoshi?

- Ele pergunta como está tudo por aqui, se você está obedecendo às ordens dele e informa que já está em negociação com um de seus pretendentes para que você se case assim que ele retornar.

Kiomi cerrou os punhos e os olhos demonstrando irritação.

- Será possível que meu pai não vai desistir dessa idéia absurda? Eu não vou me unir a outro macho que não seja Ryou, não vou me casar com nenhum outro.

A jovem levantou-se exasperada e correu para seu quarto trancando-se nele.

Satoshi respondeu a correspondência de seu senhor e a entregou ao mensageiro.

No acampamento o general Yoshikawa conversava durante longas horas com um de seus comandantes, enquanto aguardava o retorno do mensageiro.

No final daquela tarde o youkai lagarto chegou ao acampamento e foi levado à presença do general.

- Aqui está meu senhor. Estas são as ordens do senhor Sesshoumaru e esta é a mensagem de sua serva.

Yoshikawa leu primeiro o pergaminho enviado por Satoshi.

- Você fez o que mandei?

- Sim meu senhor eu sondei nos arredores e me informaram que há vários dias o general Ryou não é visto naquelas terras. Ninguém sabe onde ele está.

- Ótimo! Pode ir agora.

O general permaneceu em sua tenda lendo e analisando as ordens de seu senhor.

Dois dias depois...

Ryou adentrava o imponente salão do castelo das Terras do Oeste.

- Mandou me chamar? Questionou fazendo uma pequena reverencia a Sesshoumaru que o aguardava de pé próximo a uma janela.

- Você anda se escondendo ultimamente Ryou? Foram necessários dois dias para que o encontrassem.

Ryou sorriu levemente.

- O que deseja de mim meu senhor?

- Não use de cinismo para comigo Ryou. O youkai cão olhou para o youkai tigre com os olhos estreitos.

- Desculpe. Ryou disse voltando a ficar sério.- O que você quer Sesshoumaru?

- Você sabe que enviei Yoshikawa a fronteira com o litoral sul para expulsar os invasores...

- Sim eu sei e já ouvi dizer que ele foi bem sucedido.

- Sim ele foi, mas não considero a expulsão punição suficiente para a afronta de invadir meu território.

- Concordo. Então você o mandou segui-los?

- Exatamente. Os morcegos têm um número bastante elevado de guerreiros e eles lutarão em um terreno conhecido. Quero que você vá com seus homens e apóie Yoshikawa.

- Como quiser.

- Eu os quero dizimados Ryou. Será um aviso para aqueles que pensam que podem tomar algo de mim.

Rin descia as escadas naquele momento e pôde ouvir as últimas palavras de Sesshoumaru.

- Konbanwa minha senhora!

- Konbanwa Ryou! Vejo que mal chegou e partirá novamente.

- Sim. Fui incumbido da missão de apoiar Yoshikawa. Ryou disse usando um tom irônico.

- Achei que o trabalho dele estivesse acabado já que ele expulsou os invasores...

Rin disse olhando para Sesshoumaru que também a fitava sério.

- Infelizmente minha senhora isso não é suficiente. Eu farei o que ordenou Sesshoumaru.

- Tenha cuidado Ryou.

- Eu terei minha senhora. Ryou fez uma reverencia aos dois e saiu.

Sesshoumaru continuava a encarar a mulher de forma séria enquanto ela ainda olhava para a porta por onde Ryou saíra.

- Espero que nada de ruim aconteça. Ela disse virando-se para ele.

- Preocupa-se demais com Ryou.

Rin aproximou-se dele devagar, e ficou bem próxima dele ao dizer.

- Isso o incomoda?

Sesshoumaru a olhava nos olhos.

- Se incomodasse você certamente saberia. Ele disse com a frieza habitual e se afastou dela caminhando até as escadas para ir ao nível superior do castelo.

Rin fez menção em segui-lo, mas a aparição de Midori com Heikou no colo a impediu. O pequeno chorava compulsivamente.

- O que houve Midori?

- Eu não sei senhora.

- Venha meu príncipe. O que você tem? Está sentindo alguma coisa?

Depois que Rin o pegou no colo o pequeno hanyou pareceu se acalmar um pouco. A mãe o afagou com carinho e conversou com ele.

- Tudo isso é por estar com saudades de sua hahaue? Ela dizia com a voz extremamente suave enquanto acariciava as costas dele. Heikou ergueu a cabeça que repousava no ombro da mãe e a encarou. Os brilhantes e expressivos olhos dourados ainda estavam úmidos enquanto ele a fitava.

- Não chore meu amor. Ela disse enxugando o rosto infantil com os dedos.

Heikou fechou os olhos e uma ultima lágrima fugiu deles caindo na mão de Rin.

- Vamos para o seu quarto, você ainda está com sono.

Rin subiu as escadas sendo seguida por Midori e entrou no quarto de Heikou. Ela se sentou à cama com ele ainda em seu colo.

A mãe o acomodou deitado em seus braços e expôs o seio para amamentá-lo. Heikou passou a sugar o seio da mãe enquanto brincava com uma mecha dos cabelos dela.

- Ele está mais calmo agora. Disse Midori admirando a cena.

- Sim. Talvez tenha sido um pesadelo que o fez acordar assim.

- Talvez.

Rin passou cerca de duas horas com o filho, ele demorou a dormir porque estava lutando contra o sono como de costume. Quando sentiu que ele finalmente havia adormecido profundamente o acomodou na cama e o cobriu, para logo depois deixar o aposento.

A jovem humana entrou em seus aposentos e despiu-se ao entrar no quarto de banho, onde a banheira já estava cheia de água e com suas essências preferidas.

Myoumi que havia preparado seu banho e ainda estava ali perguntou:

- A temperatura da água está do seu agrado senhora?

- Está ótima Myoumi. Ela respondeu relaxando o corpo na água.

Passados alguns minutos de imersão Rin pergunta:

- Myoumi você sabe onde está seu senhor?

- Sim minha senhora, ele também está se banhando. Está no ofurô da ala leste.

Rin pensou por alguns instantes depois se ergueu da banheira e pegou a toalha que era estendida pela serva. Ela se secou e soltou os cabelos que estavam presos, vestiu um robe branco e saiu.

A jovem caminhou pelos longos corredores do castelo até alcançar o local onde ficava o ofurô. Ao entrar, Rin sentiu seu sangue ferver com o que viu, Sesshoumaru estava deitado nas águas quentes da banheira de madeira, com os olhos fechados enquanto uma serva usando um quimono curtíssimo próprio para o trabalho que executava, o massageava, percorrendo com as mãos embebidas em óleos aromáticos as costas, o pescoço, a nuca e o peito dele. O youkai tinha a feição serena e relaxada, como se dormisse.

Quando Rin subiu com passos firmes os três degraus que levavam ao pátio de mogno que circundava o ofurô, a serva que antes parecia especialmente concentrada em sua tarefa assustou-se interrompendo os movimentos. Estática ela passou a fitar Rin que estava parada na outra extremidade da banheira bem de frente para o youkai.

Sesshoumaru abriu os olhos lentamente e com calma fitou a mulher de baixo a cima.

- Não sabia que precisava de ajuda para banhar-se meu senhor. Ela falou usando um tom irônico e visivelmente irritado.

Sesshoumaru nada disse, apenas colocou para trás as longas madeixas que estavam em seu ombro sem deixar de fitá-la.

- SAIA! Ela ordenou exasperada a serva e esta estremeceu com o tom de voz saindo logo depois apressada.

- Ciúme é um sentimento tolo típico de humanos minha Rin.

- Tem razão é um sentimento tão tolo quanto o amor e eu sou realmente estúpida por sentir ambos. Rin disse demonstrando raiva e mágoa.

A jovem levou sua mão a um maravilhoso vaso de porcelana que jazia em cima de um móvel acompanhado por um lindo conjunto de banho e os jogou ao chão com violência para logo depois sair dali batendo a porta atrás de si. Ela caminhou por alguns metros, mas logo foi interceptada e sentiu seu braço ser segurado por uma mão firme.

- Onde pensa que vai? Sesshoumaru questionou fazendo-a se virar para encará-lo.

- Vou deixá-lo à vontade meu senhor.

- Não ouse me dar as costas novamente Rin.

- Não se preocupe eu chamarei aquela youkai de volta para que possa servi-lo como bem lhe convier.

- Você é uma tola Rin. Sesshoumaru disse com um fio de sorriso nos lábios o que irritou ainda mais a jovem.

- Não me trate como criança Sesshoumaru.

- Pare de agir como uma. Ele disse com a voz firme.

O youkai afastou-se um pouco da mulher soltando seu braço, Rin pôde então ver que ele a havia seguido exatamente como saiu da banheira. Completamente nu.

Sesshoumaru não era totalmente desprovido de pudores, ele sabia que não haveria ninguém circulando pelos corredores. Aquela era uma área privativa e os servos só iam ali quando eram chamados por seus senhores.

Rin suspirou pesadamente ao olhar para o corpo perfeito dele e lembrar das mãos da bela serva percorrendo-o. Mais uma vez ela se virou para deixar o local e Sesshoumaru mais uma vez a impediu, agarrando-a pela cintura e a abraçando firmemente por trás.

- Eu disse para não virar as costas para mim. O youkai falou ao ouvido dela antes de morder-lhe levemente a orelha.

Ele a puxou ainda agarrado ao seu corpo para um cômodo amplo cercado por estofados de almofadas brancas. O youkai pressionou o corpo de Rin com o seu encostado a uma pilastra e acariciando a pele macia dela por baixo do fino robe.

Rin já estava tremula ao dizer:

- Sesshoumaru pare, eu não quero.

- Não??? Mas eu quero minha Rin. Eu a quero muito. Ele falou sussurrando enquanto deslizava as mãos pelo corpo da jovem e beijava seu pescoço. Sesshoumaru abriu o fino robe de seda que ela usava, afastando-se apenas o suficiente para que este deslizasse suavemente pela pele macia de sua fêmea até alcançar o chão.

O youkai afastou os cabelos de Rin e mordeu levemente seu pescoço causando arrepios no corpo da jovem e fazendo-a perder os últimos resquícios de força que ainda tinha para resistir à sedução daquele macho.

"Kami-sama! Por que não consigo resistir ao seu toque Sesshoumaru?" Rin se perguntava mentalmente.

- Tem certeza de que não quer? Ele perguntou malicioso sugando o lóbulo da orelha dela, já sabendo que ela havia se rendido a ele.

A resposta de Rin veio através de um beijo ardente que ela buscou sedenta, estando ainda de costas para ele e já sentindo a intensidade de sua excitação pelo membro que roçava em suas nádegas.

Sesshoumaru a conduziu até um dos estofados, onde a mulher ajoelhou-se e apoiou as mãos no encosto se posicionando para recebê-lo. Ela sentiu os lábios dele tocarem suas costas em beijos doces e carícias com a língua.

Rin gemeu baixinho enquanto segurou a mão dele e a levou até seu sexo ao mesmo tempo em que o sentiu iniciar a penetração naquela posição que tanto o agradava. Os gemidos tornaram-se mais intensos para ambos à medida que o prazer aumentava.

Sesshoumaru se deliciava com a sensação que tinha ao fazer seu membro deslizar pelo canal estreito dela. A mulher estava ofegante e movimentava seu corpo para estimular ainda mais o youkai que a penetrava, sentindo também imenso prazer com os movimentos executados por ele em seu sexo.

Logo o casal alcançou o ápice do prazer simultaneamente e o gemido de prazer de ambos ecoou pelo ambiente silencioso em que estavam.

Sesshoumaru retirou-se dela lentamente enquanto ainda acariciava suas costas. Rin ergueu-se ficando de pé em frente dele e o sentiu abraçá-la por trás carinhosamente. Ela inclinou a cabeça deitando-a sobre o peito dele. O youkai ainda podia senti-la trêmula e ofegante. Rin suspirou cansada e com os olhos fechados disse:

- Você venceu mais uma vez Sesshoumaru.

O youkai riu.

- Não sabia que se tratava de uma batalha, mas você deve saber minha Rin que eu nunca perco.

Ele sussurrou a ultima frase ao ouvido de Rin e ela também sorriu depois ele desfez o abraço e se sentou no estofado branco e macio trazendo a mulher para o seu colo.

Rin sentou-se de frente para ele e voltou a beijá-lo doce e lentamente. O youkai acariciava o rosto da mulher enquanto ainda explorava aquela boca doce que ele tanto amava.

- Rin... Ele iniciou a frase quase sussurrando.- Precisa parar com essas bobagens.

- O que eu sinto não são bobagens Sesshoumaru. Ela respondeu abrindo os olhos para encarar os orbes dourados tão próximos de si.

- Não foi o que eu quis dizer e você sabe disso Rin.

Ela levou a mão ao rosto dele percorrendo as linhas perfeitas com os dedos pequenos e delicados. Sesshoumaru não deixou de encará-la.

- Eu não quero imaginar e muito menos ver outra mulher tocando em você. Ela disse manhosa abraçando-o.

- Possessividade é típico de youkais minha Rin. Ele disse olhando-a nos olhos.

- Eu te amo e tenho ciúmes sim, não posso dizer que é agradável ver você em uma banheira sendo massageado por uma mulher que não seja eu.

– Não vai se repetir. Ele disse simplesmente e com seriedade.

Minutos depois o Senhor e a Senhora do Oeste já estavam de volta aos seus aposentos e conversavam tranqüilamente sobre a cama. Rin estava sentada e recostada à cabeceira com Sesshoumaru deitado em seu colo. Ela o acariciava alisando os longos cabelos prateados que se espalhavam sobre o tecido branco de seu quimono.

O youkai aproveitava o momento de tranqüilidade e relaxamento que só tinha na intimidade de seus aposentos e sob os cuidados de sua mulher.

- Sesshy você se zangou por eu ter demonstrado preocupação com Ryou?

- Não. Ele respondeu prontamente e com a voz serena completou. – Faz parte de sua natureza se preocupar com todos.

Rin sorriu ao ouvi-lo. Ele estava certo, era inevitável para a jovem humana preocupar-se com seus entes queridos.

- Nós conversamos muito hoje. Ele me contou sobre o passado e os acontecimentos que levaram ao seu banimento...

- É uma história sórdida. Sesshoumaru se pronunciou.

- Tudo tão terrível, o sofrimento pelo qual a irmã dele passou com tantos abusos por parte do próprio esposo.

- Aquele verme teve o que merecia. Ryou o fez pagar caro, embora isso não tenha servido para reparar o mal que ele causou.

- Pobre menina. Rin disse penalizada. – Você a conhece?

- A vi apenas algumas vezes quando ela era ainda muito criança.

- Eu não entendo como o pai deles pôde permitir que tudo aquilo acontecesse. Quem em sã consciência ficaria indiferente a essas atrocidades sendo cometidas contra sua própria filha?

- O velho Daishin era um tolo ou como muitos youkais ele quis livrar-se da filha.

- O que??? Rin perguntou intrigada.

- Isso é mais comum do que você pensa minha Rin.

A jovem ficou calada por algum tempo pensando no que ouvira e chocada com a informação. Então alguns youkais livravam-se das filhas fêmeas? Consideravam-nas um estorvo?

- Rin!? A voz de Sesshoumaru chamou sua atenção.

- Sim?

- O que foi?

- Nada. Estava apenas pensando.

- O que mais Ryou lhe disse?

- Ele disse que nunca mais soube notícias da família e que já faz um século desde então.

- Por que ele iria querer saber noticias deles? Eles o execraram e esqueceram-se de sua existência.

- Mas é a família dele. Isso é tão triste, perder os familiares em uma guerra ou numa tragédia já é terrível, mas saber que eles estão vivos e bem, e não poder estar próximo deles é algo inimaginável para mim.

- Esqueça isso Rin. Não fale sobre o assunto se isso a aborrece tanto. Sesshoumaru disse erguendo a mão para acariciar o belo rosto de sua mulher.

Rin beijou a mão dele que roçava carinhosamente seus lábios. O youkai voltou a fechar os olhos desfrutando das caricias da mulher e ela sorria ao admirar a face perfeita dele completamente relaxado em seu colo.

A jovem afastou a franja prateada dele e delineou com o dedo indicador a marca da lua em sua testa.

- Você gosta disso não é? Ela perguntou com a voz doce habitual.

- Muito... Ele respondeu.

Rin sorriu mais uma vez e inclinou-se para beijá-lo nos lábios.

- Meu lindo príncipe...

**Vejamos! **

**Nesse capítulo tivemos uma batalha sangrenta em que o exército do oeste liderado pelo General Yoshikawa derrota os invasores morcegos, mas sem deixar de se "preocupar" com sua amada filha precavendo-se contra visitas indesejáveis que poderiam ser feitas à ela.**

**O nobre casal conversou à mesa tranqüilamente e recebeu notícias da batalha em terras distantes. Sesshoumaru tomou providências e mostrou o quanto é implacável ao ordenar a Ryou o extermínio de todos os morcegos. O senhor mostrou também um certo ciúme? De sua Rin? rsrsrs. Ciúmes por ciúmes a Rin foi a campeã nesse jogo. Nossa! Alguém esperava uma reação dessa, da sempre tão delicada e gentil Senhora do Oeste? No lugar dela eu faria pior, mas isso não vem ao caso não é? Eu adorei o ataque que ela deu e adorei mais ainda como Sesshoumaru contornou a situação.Nesse caso eu agiria exatamente como ela. rsrsrs. Resistir a um macho desse deve ser tarefa difícil para não dizer impossível. Por fim uma calma e agradável conversa regada a carinho na cama.Rin ficou sabendo do comportamento desprezível de alguns youkais em relação à suas filhas (fêmeas) e eu sugiro que vocês fiquem atentos a isso. Será útil no futuro.**

**Já falei demais. Acho que estou inspirada hoje.**

**Quero muitos comentários.**

**Beijos!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Olá!**

**Mais um capítulo para vocês e este está bem emocionante e um pouco triste também.**

**Boa leitura!**

Dias depois mais uma terrível batalha estava sendo travada nas terras ao sul do litoral.

Seguindo as ordens de seu mestre o general Yoshikawa perseguiu o clã dos morcegos até a praia onde eles se abrigavam em grandes cavernas nas rochas.

Como previsto, o número de youkais morcego era superior ao de soldados do exército de Yoshikawa. A batalha já durava algumas horas e as perdas eram grandes nos dois lados. Os youkais morcego estavam em vantagem não só pelo seu número, mas também por causa de sua capacidade de voar.

Em vôos rasantes os morcegos atacavam os cães agarrando-os com suas enormes garras e jogando-os contra os rochedos de onde eles caíam violentamente nas águas do mar revolto.

Os youkais cães lutavam bravamente e visivelmente possuíam mais conhecimento das artes da guerra do que seus adversários, eles dividiam-se em flancos ao avançar o território inimigo orientados por seus comandantes. Eles eram obrigados a avançar passando por cima de centenas de corpos de soldados abatidos, mas não havia tempo para lamentos, eram guerreiros e tinham que ir até o fim na defesa de sua pátria e de sua honra.

O alvorecer começava a se pronunciar no céu até então coberto de estrelas. A balança da vitória pendia para o lado dos morcegos que estavam devastando o inimigo, mas a sorte mudaria vindo a favorecer os youkais cães. Ryou chegava àquelas terras acompanhado por seus homens para dar reforço ao general Yoshikawa. Ele avançou sem demora contra o inimigo e deu ordens a seus comandantes para fazerem o mesmo.

Os morcegos ainda davam vôos rasantes pelo campo de batalhas, mas já sentiam os efeitos negativos da claridade do sol sobre sua visão.

Conforme orientação de seu jovem general os soldados utilizaram uma nova estratégia se posicionaram de forma que os morcegos fossem forçados a voarem de encontro ao sol e passaram a agarrar os morcegos puxando-os por suas garras quando passavam em seus vôos rasantes cegos pela luz solar. Eles eram jogados ao chão e subjugados rapidamente, tendo suas asas cortadas pelas espadas ou pelas garras dos cães não permitindo que eles fugissem a um confronto corpo-a-corpo.

Ryou travava um combate feroz contra um dos morcegos que aparentemente tinha um nível elevado na hierarquia deles. O youkai tigre desferia golpes com extrema força utilizando sua espada demoníaca. A energia sinistra formada por uma nuvem negra foi lançada em direção ao inimigo destruindo-o. Ao ver seu adversário derrotado Ryou olhou a sua volta analisando a situação. O dia já estava quase que totalmente claro e já era possível concluir que a batalha fora vencida pelos cães.

Ryou avistou de longe o velho general Yoshikawa em combate contra o que parecia ser o chefe do clã inimigo. Seria um luta equilibrada se o morcego não utilizasse um artifício sujo. Yoshikawa estava ferido assim como o morcego, mas este lançou contra o inimigo uma espécie de veneno que impedia o processo de cicatrização que é normal acontecer a um youkai, fazendo assim com que o velho general perdesse muito sangue.

O jovem general o viu cair sobre os joelhos na areia que antes era clara, mas que agora estava tingida de vermelho. O morcego preparava-se para desferir o golpe mortal sobre o velho e ao ver isso Ryou correu em disparada. Ao alcançar os dois o youkai tigre atingiu o morcego com sua espada antes que este pudesse concluir seu ataque, logo depois Ryou voltou a atacar ferozmente e cravou sua espada no peito do inimigo fazendo com que ela o atravessasse, derrotando-o por fim.

Uma vez derrotado o morcego, Ryou voltou-se para o velho general caído ao chão. A batalha já estava sendo finalizada, não havia mais morcegos sobrevoando os céus.

Ryou ordenou a alguns homens que levassem o general dali para que seus ferimentos fossem tratados.

Horas mais tarde os homens de Ryou e os remanescentes de Yoshikawa já estavam acampados por ali. O velho general estava em uma das barracas sendo tratado por um médico. Ele ardia em febre e o ferimento em seu peito ainda não havia fechado, causando uma hemorragia intensa.

- Eu não entendo. Por que esse ferimento não cicatriza? Perguntou o comandante Satsuo.

- Um veneno foi injetado nele e isso está impedindo que seu corpo se regenere. Respondeu o médico trocando as bandagens sobre o peito do general na tentativa vã de estancar o sangramento.

- Ryou... O general murmurou.

- O que??? O comandante inclinou-se para ouvi-lo melhor.

- Chame Ryou... O velho disse com a voz fraca.

- O senhor quer ver o general Ryou???

O velho general confirmou com a cabeça.

- Soldado?!

- Sim comandante?

- Vá atrás do general Ryou e traga-o aqui. Diga que o general Yoshikawa quer vê-lo com urgência.

- Sim senhor.

O jovem soldado saiu correndo da barraca para cumprir a ordem. Andou alguns minutos e logo encontrou o jovem escudeiro de Ryou.

- Hei Kito! Onde está o general Ryou?

- O que você quer com ele?

- Não seja abusado fedelho. O general Yoshikawa quer vê-lo imediatamente.

O menino se levantou prontamente estranhando o fato.

- Eu vou avisá-lo.

Kito correu cerca de um quilômetro até alcançar a porção da praia onde estava Ryou. O youkai estava na água do mar livrando-se do sangue que cobria seu corpo. Vestia apenas as calças e parecia meditar enquanto era sacudido levemente pelas ondas que o atingiam.

- Ryou-sama! Kito o chamou da orla.

Ryou olhou para trás avistando o garoto, vendo que este desejava lhe falar ele caminhou de volta a areia.

- O que foi Kito?

- O general Yoshikawa deseja ver o senhor.

Ryou franziu o cenho estranhando o fato.

- O que esse velho quer comigo?

- Eu não sei meu senhor. Um dos soldados dele foi procurar pelo senhor no acampamento.

O jovem general caminhou até as pedras próximas dali e trocou o traje colocando um outro seco que fora trazido pelo seu jovem escudeiro.

Após alguns minutos Ryou passava imponente por entre os homens de Yoshikawa vestindo sua magnífica armadura negra, para logo depois entrar na barraca onde o velho descansava.

- Ryou-sama!?. O comandante e o médico o reverenciaram.

- O que está havendo aqui? O jovem indagou olhando para o velho general deitado à cama improvisada.

- O general está muito mal Ryou-sama.

- Como assim? Esse ferimento não seria suficiente para deixá-lo nesse estado.

- Ele foi envenenado. A substância injetada em seu corpo está impedindo que o ferimento se feche.

Ryou aproximou-se um pouco mais do general e o fitou de forma séria. O velho estava realmente muito mal, o ferimento não parava de sangrar e não havia nada que eles pudessem fazer.

O comandante se aproximou da cama e falou ao ouvido do general.

- Senhor! O general Ryou está aqui como o senhor solicitou.

O velho abriu os olhos com dificuldade, estava em um estado deplorável, se fosse um humano há muito já teria morrido.

Yoshikawa fez um gesto chamando Ryou para mais perto. Ryou agachou próximo à pequena cama para ouvi-lo, continuava com a feição séria.

- Minha filha... ela deve... se casar com alguém... que a me...reça.

- Ela vai velho. Eu garanto.

- Você... é...um ...insolente Ryou, mas...se...você se dedicar...a minha filha...como...se dedica as batalhas... eu morrerei...tranqüilo.

O velho parou por um instante por causa da tosse que o fez expelir sangue pela boca.

- Minha... filha ...não tem...mais ninguém...

- Kiomi nunca ficará sozinha, ela tem a mim.

- Me dê... sua palavra...de que... cuidará dela. O velho praticamente exigiu mesmo que sua voz saísse tão fraca e entrecortada.

- De que vale a minha palavra para você velho? Considera-me indigno e sem honra.

Yoshikawa apertou os olhos e respirou profundamente buscando ar.

- Pro... meta Ryou.

- Kiomi será minha esposa e eu cuidarei dela porque nós dois queremos, não por você.

Yoshikawa voltou a fechar os olhos e a respirar fracamente, parecia ter se tranqüilizado ao ouvir de Ryou que sua filha estaria segura ao lado dele. O velho general tinha suas diferenças com o mais jovem, mas tinha que reconhecer que ele era um guerreiro formidável e embora não aprovasse sua atitude, sabia agora que ele não faltaria com sua palavra, tinha honra afinal, caso contrário não o teria salvado já que se odiavam.

Alguns poucos segundos depois o general Yoshikawa estava morto.

Ryou saiu da barraca e reuniu um pequeno grupo de homens, deu ordens a eles para que se preparassem para a jornada de volta as Terras do Oeste.

Os homens foram informados de que seu general havia morrido e todos lamentaram sua perda. Horas depois Ryou partia com seu pequeno grupo e transportavam o corpo do velho general.

No dia seguinte durante a manhã Ryou adentrava o castelo nas Terras do Oeste. Pediu a um dos servos que avisasse Sesshoumaru sobre sua presença ali. A serva logo subiu as escadas e foi aos aposentos chamá-lo.

Minutos depois Sesshoumaru descia as escadas placidamente em companhia de Rin. Vendo a feição séria do general que o aguardava no salão principal ele questionou:

- O que houve Ryou?

- Yoshikawa está morto. Ele disse de uma vez.

Rin levou a mão à boca demonstrando espanto. Sesshoumaru arqueou as sobrancelhas e perguntou:

- Como aconteceu?

- Quando cheguei ao litoral eles já estavam em batalha. Nós revertemos a situação a nosso favor, mas Yoshikawa foi ferido e envenenado, nada pôde ser feito.

- Kiomi já sabe? Perguntou Rin.

- Creio que ainda não minha senhora, a menos que alguém tenha dito a ela no vilarejo.

- Isso não seria possível. Kiomi tem ficado presa em casa por ordens do general desde que ele partiu.

- Mande alguém chamá-la Rin. O general não pode dar ordens a mais ninguém agora.

Rin olhou para o youkai com ar de repreensão pelo comentário, enquanto ele caminhou até a poltrona sentando-se nela.

- Eu tenho que ir agora, há algumas providências que preciso tomar. Disse Ryou.

- Vá Ryou e não se preocupe eu me encarregarei de avisar a Kiomi. Mandarei que a tragam para cá e a manterei aqui. Disse Rin.

- Certo. Obrigado senhora! Com sua licença. Ele se despediu com uma reverência e saiu.

Horas mais tarde Kiomi já havia recebido a notícia e estava no castelo em companhia de Rin. O funeral do general já havia sido providenciado e muitas pessoas compareceriam.

Uma bela cerimônia foi realizada para homenagear o nobre general com todas as honras e esta foi acompanhada pelo Senhor e Senhora do Oeste, vários comandantes, membros proeminentes do clã e alguns aliados, assim como sua filha.

O velho general foi sepultado no cemitério reservado aos mais nobres membros do clã e a vida voltou a seguir o seu curso.

Dias depois...

Kiomi estava triste, apesar de tudo lamentava a morte do pai ele era sua única família e mesmo com os atritos entre os dois ela o amava e sabia que também era amada por ele.

A jovem sentia-se ainda mais triste pela distância que surgiu entre ela e Ryou. Eles não trocaram sequer uma palavra, apenas se olharam durante a cerimônia.

Ryou a fitou profundamente e depois se distanciou caminhando para dentro da floresta.

Uma noite sem estrelas se fez presente naquele dia. Kiomi permaneceu hospedada no castelo por insistência de Rin. Ela havia prometido a Ryou que zelaria pela jovem youkai enquanto ele estivesse fora.

As duas jovens estavam no grande salão principal e tomavam chá enquanto conversavam.

- Como se sente Kiomi?

- Bem... Eu acho.

- Gostaria que Ryou estivesse aqui não é?

Kiomi respirou pesadamente antes de responder.

- Ele se afastou. Desde que voltou daquela batalha não veio falar comigo. Não sei o que pensar.

- Ele tem muitas responsabilidades agora Kiomi. Ryou se tornou o principal general na linha de comando. Comandar tamanha quantidade de homens não deve ser uma tarefa fácil e Sesshoumaru o incumbiu disso.

- Sim eu sei.

- Ele deve retornar em breve e virá procurá-la tenho certeza. Eu disse a ele que você ficaria conosco por enquanto.

Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia pouco depois do jantar Sesshoumaru chegava ao castelo e Ryou estava com ele. Kiomi logo identificou o cheiro do youkai tigre, então se voltou para a entrada do castelo. Ela tinha Heikou no colo, pois brincava com ele minutos antes.

- Konbanwa! Seshoumaru cumprimentou tranqüilamente assim que as viu.

- Konbanwa! Ambas responderam.

Ryou permanecia com o semblante mais sério que o habitual. Ele cumprimentou as duas com uma leve reverência e se dirigiu a Rin.

- Minha senhora!

- Olá Ryou!

A Senhora do Oeste caminhou até a jovem Kiomi pegando Heikou em seu colo.

- Venha meu príncipe, está na hora de dormir.

Rin lançou um olhar significativo para Kiomi e sorriu.

- Até mais Ryou!

- Até mais minha senhora.

- Sesshoumaru pode me acompanhar? Preciso lhe falar por um instante.

O youkai não argumentou, sabia qual era a intenção da mulher então a acompanhou até o andar superior do castelo.

Depois que ficou sozinho o casal se fitou intensamente por alguns instantes sem nada dizer, até que Kiomi resolveu falar.

- Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta? Ela disse caminhando calmamente até ficar a alguns metros de distância dele.

- Sim.

- Por que se afastou de mim?

- Não me afastei, apenas estive ocupado.

- Ryou!? Prometemos que sempre seríamos sinceros um com o outro.

- Você considerou a possibilidade de eu tê-lo matado. Vi isso em seus olhos durante o funeral.

Kiomi baixou os olhos por alguns segundos e depois os ergueu fazendo com que os orbes dourados e os negros se encarassem.

- Sim eu considerei por alguns instantes talvez.

- Eu disse a você que não o faria Kiomi por você, apenas por você.

- Eu sei e sinto muito, mas por um momento achei que o desejo de me ter ao seu lado e a intransigência de meu pai o tivessem levado a cometer uma loucura.

- Eu não faria nada que pudesse lhe trazer sofrimento minha pequena.

A frase dita no tom suave e amoroso com o qual Kiomi se acostumara a ser tratada por ele foi o sinal para que ela se aproximasse e o abraçasse com força. Ryou correspondeu ao gesto envolvendo-a carinhosamente. Ele acariciava as costas dela, deslizando a mão pelo tecido do lindo quimono preto com estampa floral branca que ela usava.

Kiomi sentia-se bem nos braços dele, sentia que estava onde sempre deveria estar.

- Eu ainda tenho alguns assuntos a tratar com Sesshoumaru e terei que voltar ao litoral.

Kiomi ergueu o rosto para fitá-lo e acariciou o belo rosto do youkai.

- Ficará muito tempo fora?

- Ainda não sei minha pequena, mas nós manteremos contato com freqüência e eu virei visitá-la sempre que tiver chance.

**O General Yoshikawa pereceu em batalha e teve que no último suspiro reconhecer o valor de Ryou. Pelo meno isso né?**

**Kiomi agora ficará livre para viver seu amor, mas a morte do pai a deixa realmente triste, afinal era sua única família.**

**A dúvida dela quase fez com que o relacionamento com Ryou fosse destruído. O youkai não suportaria ser acusado diretamente por ela. Isso certamente o faria deixá-la para sempre. Ainda bem que tudo se esclareceu.**

**Façam sua autora feliz e deixem suas opiniões.**

**Beijos!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Oi gente!**

**Trouxe mais um capítulo para vocês que além de imenso é muito, muito quente. Rsrsrsrsrs.**

**Por favor, não se derretam com esse calor meninas e meninos se houverem.**

**Aproveitem.**

Capitulo XXXII

Dois meses haviam passado desde a morte do honorável general Yoshikawa. Kiomi ainda vivia nas Terras do Oeste em companhia de sua ama e sob a proteção de Sesshoumaru.

Pouco depois do funeral, Sesshoumaru enviou o seu melhor general às terras onde a última batalha havia ocorrido. Ele deveria consolidar o domínio de seu senhor sobre aquelas terras terminando o que Yoshikawa começara.

Durante esse período Kiomi e Ryou mantiveram contato através de mensagens que iam e vinham periodicamente. A jovem youkai sentia-se triste e impaciente, queria estar com Ryou, abraçá-lo e sentir suas carícias. Com a morte de seu pai nada os impedia de se casarem e viverem juntos para sempre.

Kiomi amava aquele estrangeiro misterioso, de olhar penetrante e fala gentil, queria unir-se a ele e dar-lhe filhos, formar uma família para os dois que agora só tinham um ao outro.

Era verão e pouco antes do sol dar os primeiros sinais de sua chegada Kiomi se levantou de sua confortável cama. Sua noite havia sido agitada, com sonhos sobre Ryou, as últimas noites têm sido assim, logo que se deita ela adormece e o sonho logo vem sempre o mesmo sonho. Ela acorda todas às vezes ofegante e transpirando tendo que se levantar e livrar-se das roupas úmidas de suor.

Nesta manhã Kiomi acordara decidida, saiu do quarto após se lavar e trocar de roupa e caminhou em direção a sala passando pelo longo corredor de sua casa. Logo que chegou foi recepcionada por sua ama que vinha da cozinha onde preparava um chá.

- Oh bom dia Kiomi-san! Já de pé uma hora dessas?

- Bom dia Satoshi! Sim já estou de pé porque tomei uma decisão e tenho uma longa jornada pela frente.

- ??? Satoshi fez uma expressão interrogativa.

- Prepare meu desjejum enquanto termino de me arrumar, eu quero partir o quanto antes.

- Partir?? Para onde menina??

- Vou às terras do litoral ao sul.

- Onde seu pai foi morto? Por quê?

- Ryou está lá e eu preciso vê-lo.

- Kiomi-san isso pode ser muito perigoso, não pode ir lá sozinha, é um território em guerra e você nunca viajou só. Não pode ir, não pode.

- Posso e vou. Não há mais batalhas ocorrendo por lá, o território já foi dominado pelo nosso exército.

- Mas e o caminho até lá? Você pode encontrar muitos perigos.

- Eu não tenho medo Satoshi, sei me defender muito bem. Agora vá e faça o que lhe pedi.

A criada obedeceu mesmo à contra gosto, viu que a jovem estava determinada e nada poderia fazer para dissuadi-la.

Kiomi retornou a seu quarto separando algumas peças de roupa e objetos para a viagem, inclusive uma katana que herdara de sua mãe. Minutos depois ela retornou à sala onde tomou o desjejum e viu com surpresa que sua ama entrara no local também preparada para sair.

- Aonde vai Satoshi?

- Se minha menina vai viajar, eu também vou. Não vou deixá-la sozinha, prometi a minha senhora em seu leito de morte que cuidaria de você.

Kiomi sorriu olhando para a serva a sua frente que fora sua única referência feminina por toda uma vida.

- Está bem Satoshi se quer me acompanhar eu permitirei, mas aviso que não aceitarei que interfira nas minhas decisões. Não darei essa liberdade a mais ninguém em minha vida.

A serva fez um gesto com a cabeça mostrando que compreendera as palavras da jovem.

Cerca de meia-hora depois elas partiram e antes de ir Kiomi ordenou a um de seus servos que levasse uma mensagem à Senhora das Terras do Oeste no castelo.

O mensageiro logo chegou ao castelo com o pergaminho contendo a mensagem e informou à sentinela que esta deveria ser entregue em mãos. O soldado permitiu sua entrada, pois já o vira outras vezes ali e o conduziu até a porta de entrada do castelo pedindo a uma criada que o anunciasse.

Uma serva atendeu ao chamado e mandou que os dois ficassem no hall de entrada até que ela os anunciasse.

Rin estava na sala lendo enquanto o filho brincava por ali.

- Com sua licença senhora. Há um mensageiro aqui que diz que precisa entregar-lhe a mensagem em mãos.

Rin deitou o livro sobre o colo e fitou a serva.

- Mande que ele entre.

- Sim senhora. A serva respondeu com uma reverência e saiu da imponente sala para logo depois retornar com o mensageiro e o soldado.

- Ah! Você serve a filha do general Yoshikawa não é mesmo?

- Sim minha senhora. O jovem respondeu um pouco tímido, não esperava que Rin o reconhecesse, mas ela era extremamente atenta a detalhes. Outro dos ensinamentos de Sesshoumaru.

- Pode me entregar a mensagem.

O jovem estendeu as mãos contendo o pergaminho.

- Obrigada! Ela espera por resposta? Rin indagou como sempre muito gentil.

- Creio que não minha senhora.

- Então pode ir

- Com sua licença senhora.

Os três reverenciaram a senhora e caminharam para a saída.

Rin abriu o pergaminho e leu as palavras contidas. Nele Kiomi dizia que estava indo ao encontro de Ryou porque não agüentava mais a saudade que sentia dele. Pedia para que ela não se preocupasse e dizia que estaria de volta em breve.

Rin ficou extremamente surpresa com a atitude da jovem inuyoukai e ao mesmo tempo não pôde deixar de se preocupar. Kiomi andando sozinha pela floresta a mercê de vários perigos...

- Myoumi!?

- Sim minha senhora?

- Fique com Heikou um instante.

- Sim senhora.

A jovem humana caminhou apressada atravessando o grande salão até alcançar a porta da sala de negócios onde estava Sesshoumaru.

Ele percebeu que ela estava aflita.

- O que houve Rin? Ele perguntou com a calma habitual permanecendo sentado na poltrona atrás da grande mesa talhada em madeira nobre e adornada com ouro.

- Kiomi me enviou uma mensagem. Ela partiu para o litoral sul, quer encontrar Ryou.

- De fato Ryou está lá. Eles provavelmente se comunicam.

- Mas é tão longe Sesshoumaru e é um território desconhecido para ela. Quem sabe o que pode acontecer?

- Não se preocupe com ela.

- Como pode me pedir para não me preocupar? Ela não tem mais ninguém no mundo e pelo que me consta ela é sua protegida.

Rin disse demonstrando toda a sua aflição. Sesshoumaru levantou-se da poltrona e foi ao encontro da mulher que estava do outro lado da mesa. Ele a olhou nos olhos e tocou seu rosto antes de dizer tranqüilamente.

- Kiomi não é uma criatura frágil e indefesa como você pensa Rin. Ela é uma youkai e sabe se defender. Confie em mim eu a conheço.

Rin pareceu se tranqüilizar com as palavras do youkai, mas rezava para que nada de mal acontecesse à amiga.

No início da tarde o calor era intenso, mas já começava a amenizar com a brisa marítima que atingia as narinas de Kiomi agora que ela e sua acompanhante alcançavam o litoral. Ambas estavam em montarias semelhantes a cavalos, mas que na verdade eram youkais mais rápidos, fortes e resistentes que as montarias utilizadas pelos humanos.

Não demorou, para que a jovem inuyoukai avistasse uma fortificação incrustada nas pedras próximas ao mar e inúmeras tendas que formavam o acampamento dos soldados.

Kiomi se aproximou da entrada do forte, passando pelas tendas, ainda montada naquele youkai. Sua chegada chamou a atenção de todos ali, não só por sua beleza estonteante, mas porque grande parte deles sabia se tratar da filha do falecido general Yoshikawa. O que ela estaria fazendo ali? Era a pergunta que todos se faziam.

O comandante Tatsuo percebeu a agitação do lado de fora e logo se dirigiu a entrada do forte. Surpreendeu-se ao vê-la.

- Senhorita Kiomi o que faz aqui?

- Desejo ver seu general. Ela disse com a voz firme.

O comandante que a conhecia desde muito pequena, sentia agora uma pitada de orgulho ao vislumbrar a postura decidida da jovem que sempre fora tão oprimida pelo pai. Decididamente ela era como a mãe.

- Ele não está aqui no momento. Respondeu com um fio de sorriso nos lábios.

- Onde posso encontrá-lo Tatsuo-sama?

- Honestamente não sei, mas deve estar por perto. Talvez seu escudeiro saiba, vou mandar chamá-lo. Por favor, entre senhorita.

Kiomi desceu de sua montaria e atendeu ao convite do comandante para se refrescar. Estavam à sombra em uma espécie de varanda aonde uma leve e bem vinda brisa, vinda do mar, soprava.

Logo o jovem que servia ao general daquele exército apareceu e reverenciou a todos os presentes.

- Onde está seu senhor Kito? Perguntou o comandante ao garoto.

- Ele saiu em direção ao rio, gosta de ficar lá em dias quentes como hoje para meditar.

- A senhorita Kiomi deseja vê-lo. Vá avisá-lo.

- Sim se...

- Não. Kiomi interrompeu. – Não quero que o avise comandante, quero que me leve até lá.

A jovem disse sorrindo olhando para o garoto. O comandante assentiu com a cabeça, então a jovem inuyoukai se encaminhou até a saída.

- Vamos jovem Kito?

- Vá garoto faça o que ela pede. O comandante ordenou.

O menino, então saiu à frente sendo seguido por Kiomi e sua ama. Eles caminharam pelo meio do acampamento e os homens reverenciavam a jovem respeitosamente. Após cerca de cinco minutos caminhando pela areia da praia, alcançaram as árvores, que formavam a floresta litorânea. Alguns soldados estavam ali providenciando madeira para as mais diversas construções.

- Está procurando pelo general, Kito? Perguntou um deles. – Ele está no rio.

- Eu sei. Respondeu o garoto e continuou a caminhar sendo seguido pelas mulheres.

- Ele está se banhando Kito. O soldado informou enfatizando a frase e inclinando a cabeça para apontar a fêmeas que ali estavam.

O garoto estancou o passo e levou a mão á testa com os olhos arregalados, esqueceu-se de que seu mestre gostava de banhar-se nesse horário. Ele se virou para encarar Kiomi.

- Senhorita fique aqui eu vou avisá-lo de sua chegada.

Kiomi o fitou de forma séria.

- Eu disse que não quero que o avise. Não fui clara?

Kiomi se virou para a serva e disse:

- Satoshi volte para a fortaleza daqui, eu vou vê-lo sozinha.

- Mas Kiomi-san não pode ir até lá sozinha. O menino disse, o general está se banhando.

- Não me diga o que fazer Satoshi, não permitirei que ninguém faça isso novamente. Quanto a você... Ela disse apontando para o garoto. - Apenas me indique o caminho.

- Mas senhorita o general não gosta de ser incomodado quando está no rio. Todos são proibidos de ir lá.

- Eu mantenho a proibição, não quero que ninguém vá até lá entendeu? É uma ordem.

- Sim senhorita. O menino respondeu baixando a cabeça em sinal de obediência sabia que tinha que acatar as ordens, pois esta era a filha do general Yoshikawa e em breve seria sua senhora.

O menino indicou o caminho e Kiomi se embrenhou por entre as árvores para cerca de dez minutos depois já ouvir o forte som da queda d'água que desaguava no rio. Ela sorriu ao identificar o cheiro dele no ar e sentiu o coração disparar no peito. Deu mais alguns passos até que sua visão fosse preenchida pela beleza do lugar.

Uma forte queda d'água ao fundo descia violentamente por um paredão que era claro de forma incomum, lembrando o mármore e reluzia intensamente sob a luz do sol. Várias árvores e plantas adornavam o local e mesclavam-se com as rochas. O verde intenso da vegetação contrastava com a claridade das areias que formavam a margem do rio de águas tão límpidas que se podia ver tudo claramente em seu interior.

Depois de vislumbrar o local Kiomi avistou o que tanto queria. O sorriso da jovem se alargou e o rosto se iluminou imensamente.

Ryou estava de pé à margem do rio e aparentemente já havia terminado seu banho. Os cabelos negros caiam-lhe pelos ombros ainda molhados. Estava apenas com a parte inferior de seu traje habitual negro e esta estava seca, sugerindo que ele acabara de vesti-la.

Kiomi o fitou por um tempo, nunca o tinha visto sem seu traje completo e armadura, apenas imaginava como seria. Agora podia ver os músculos bem definidos de suas costas, adornados pela pele morena e tentadora. Ela decidiu se aproximar lentamente, ele estava de olhos fechados como se meditasse e se surpreendeu ao sentir os braços delicados circundarem seu corpo e pousarem as mãos em seu peito. Mas a surpresa não durou muito, ele logo reconheceu o perfume de sua pequena e a delicadeza de seu toque.

- Kiomi... Falou suspirando.

A jovem afastou os cabelos dele erguendo-se nas pontas dos pés e o beijou na nuca, um beijo lento e muito saboreado por ela. Ryou sorriu e fechou os olhos concentrando-se em aproveitar ao máximo aquela sensação.

Quando Kiomi afastou seus lábios da pele dele, ele voltou a si e virou-se para encará-la. Os olhos negros fitavam os dourados intensamente, ele levou as mãos ao rosto dela segurando-o.

- O que está fazendo aqui pequena?

- Eu queria vê-lo, precisava vê-lo. Desde aquele dia após o funeral de meu pai que não nos encontramos, você não me visitou durante todo esse tempo.

- Eu não pude.

- Está zangado comigo? Você disse que não havia se zangado.

- Não. Claro que não, eu estive muito ocupado por aqui e tive medo que se fosse visitá-la não conseguiria voltar para completar a missão que me foi confiada. Não conseguiria me afastar de você novamente.

Kiomi sorriu. Era estranho ouvir um youkai como Ryou falar em ter medo, mas ela ficou extremamente feliz em ouvir tal declaração. Ryou era assim, era capaz de se abrir totalmente com ela.

- Eu senti sua falta minha pequena. Ele disse quase em sussurro antes de beijá-la.

Tomar os lábios de Kiomi era para ele como provar o néctar dos deuses. A doçura e a maciez daquele pequeno pedaço que compunha o conjunto perfeito de Kiomi o enlouqueciam. A jovem parecia enfraquecer envolvida pelos braços fortes dele.

O beijo se tornava cada vez mais intenso com Ryou mordendo e sugando levemente os lábios dela, fazendo Kiomi gemer e o calor provocado pelo sol era intensificado pelo toque daquele youkai.

- Você veio para cá sozinha? Como conseguiu me achar?

- Kito me indicou o caminho.

- Então ele não veio com você? Ryou indagou pegando a jovem pela mão e conduzindo-a até a sombra de uma árvore gigantesca, que imperava sozinha em um pequeno monte semelhante a uma ilha às margens do rio, suas imensas raízes se pronunciavam para fora daquele pequeno monte de terra que parecia ser insuficiente para sustentá-la, mas que incrivelmente o fazia. O tronco era muito largos sendo necessários pelo menos vinte passos para circundá-la, a madeira era de uma cor clara e muito bonita.

Ryou parou no local aos pés da árvore, aonde havia depositado anteriormente seu traje, armadura e espada. Ele se aproximou mais e mais de Kiomi até que as costas dela repousassem no tronco da majestosa árvore, no grande espaço que havia entre suas raízes que chegavam a ficar cerca de um metro acima do solo.

O youkai a pressionou levemente contra a árvore e perguntou:

- Por que Kito não a trouxe?

Kiomi sentia os beijos dele em seu pescoço acompanhados por leves sucções.

- Eu não quis que ele me trouxesse, ordenei que ninguém se aproximasse desse local.

- Ordenou?? Ryou interrompeu as carícias para fitá-la e exibiu mais um de seus lindos sorrisos.

- Sim ordenei. Eu queria ficar a sós com você.

- Então conseguiu o que queria.

Ele voltou a beijar a boca dela com muita calma e de forma meticulosa. A jovem intensificou o beijo e agora foi a vez dela sugar-lhe a língua, o que fez o youkai agarrá-la pela cintura e trazê-la para junto de si. Kiomi levou uma das mãos à nuca dele e pressionou-a para aprofundar o beijo, ela adorava aquela sensação queria devorar os lábios dele.

A respiração da jovem inuyoukai tornava-se extremamente alterada à medida que sua excitação aumentava, se tornava evidente e sua transformação iminente. As sensações que ela experimentava agora eram totalmente novas para ela e por instinto seu sangue de youkai começava a pulsar freneticamente, ela mal tinha consciência do que acontecia, mas Ryou sim, ele sentia as mudanças acontecerem dentro dela pelo cheiro e a volúpia que se avivavam. Ele sabia o que ela desejava, não era tolo e por ser mais experiente que sua pequena deixaria que ela demonstrasse o quanto o queria e como queria.

Ryou a soltou e observou seu rosto por alguns instantes depois voltou a beijá-la com extrema volúpia, mas sem tocar as mãos nela. Kiomi estava sedenta de seus beijos e do seu toque, quando ela abriu os olhos para fitá-lo já estavam com a coloração levemente rubra. O youkai ainda não a tocava apenas fitava seus olhos transformados pelo desejo e mantinha suas mãos apoiadas no tronco da árvore acima da cabeça dela e os rostos estavam tão próximos que era possível sentir seu hálito quente.

- Diga-me o que você quer Kiomi.

- Eu quero que me deseje tanto quanto eu o desejo...

A voz de Kiomi estava alterada, carregada de desejo e sensualidade, e era isso o que Ryou queria, queria atiçá-la.

O youkai levou suas mãos as dela que estavam em sua nuca e as fez deslizá-las por seu peito e abdômen até alcançar seu membro que pulsava intensamente dentro da kahama.

- Ainda duvida que eu a deseje? Ele questionou olhando-a nos olhos.

A jovem fechou os olhos ao sentir o pulsar no membro quase completamente ereto de Ryou. O youkai estava se controlando ao máximo, não queria se precipitar. Voltou a beijar os lábios dela enquanto a sentia massagear o órgão sensível arrancando gemidos por parte dele.

- Está me provocando desse jeito Kiomi. Ele sussurrou ao ouvido dela.

- É você quem me provoca Ryou, me faz desejar cada vez mais ser sua.

- Você será minha esposa em breve, teremos muito tempo para isso.

A mão de Ryou adentrou o fino tecido do quimono dela e percorria agora seu corpo, alisando a barriga e o ventre, depois as levou até as nádegas e a trouxe mais para si pressionando seu membro contra o corpo dela.

As garras e presas de Kiomi já estavam salientes, arranhou o pescoço dele com as presas fazendo-o gemer mais alto, pois isso proporcionava ao youkai um prazer imenso.

- Ryou! Ela o chamou segurando seu rosto. – Eu serei sua esposa em breve, mas quero que me tome como sua fêmea agora. Eu não quero mais esperar.

- Sei que não pode mais esperar, nesse momento nem eu.

Ryou voltou a beijar a boca de Kiomi avidamente enquanto a livrava do quimono azul celeste que ela usava expondo o corpo jovem e intocado dela. Os seios perfeitos o chamavam a prová-los e foi o que o youkai fez, inclinou-se deslizando a língua pelos mamilos enrijecidos da jovem. Kiomi tinha os cabelos negros do youkai entrelaçados entre seus dedos, queria admirar o rosto dele enquanto massageava seus seios com uma das mãos e os sugava com a boca. Ele mordiscou o mamilo dela arrancando um gemido alto e fazendo-a arranhar suas costas com as unhas alongadas.

Ryou estava adorando a sensação de vê-la enlouquecida de desejo. Ele ergueu-se novamente para tomar seus lábios e levou uma de suas mãos ao sexo dela acariciando o local com movimentos suaves, enquanto que com a outra segurava os cabelos dela a fazendo inclinar a cabeça para trás deixando exposto seu pescoço para que ele pudesse sugá-lo.

Kiomi o sentiu introduzir os dedos em seu sexo e aumentar a intensidade dos movimentos em seu interior, o youkai a provocava de todas as maneiras e a jovem já sentia perder o pouco controle que lhe restava, logo ela seria puro instinto. Ryou a tocou em um ponto que fez todo o seu corpo estremecer como se uma descarga elétrica o percorresse. Ela agarrou o pulso dele cujos dedos ainda se movimentavam dentro dela e cravou suas garras nele fazendo o sangue do youkai escorrer, parecia querer que ele penetrasse mais fundo ou intensificasse os movimentos.

Ryou sorriu ao mesmo tempo em que gemeu num misto de dor e prazer. Kiomi o encarava com os olhos profundamente vermelhos enquanto ainda segurava seu pulso. Ele introduziu ainda mais os dedos e ela gemeu alto sentindo um prazer imenso e apertou ainda mais o pulso dele.

- Você quer mais? Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido cheio de malícia.

- Eu quero tudo. Ela respondeu aproximando o rosto do dele e o mordendo nos lábios em uma atitude de pura volúpia. O sangue que saiu do local foi sugado por Kiomi e depois ela passou a língua pelos próprios lábios e sorriu marotamente.

Ryou retirou a mão cujos dedos estavam no interior da jovem e em um movimento rápido a segurou pelos pulsos, fazendo-a se virar de costas para ele. Kiomi rosnou como uma fera ao ser subjugada. O youkai segurava os braços dela presos para trás e ainda assim ela procurou desatar o laço que prendia suas calças e o fez com habilidade deixando o membro já completamente ereto dele exposto.

Ryou apenas observou enquanto ela executava essa manobra, sem deixar de segurar os braços dela. Kiomi envolveu o falo com uma das mãos segurando-o firmemente e fazendo movimentos que aumentavam ainda mais a excitação do youkai, ele gemia intensamente tendo ainda a jovem de costas para ele recostada ao tronco da árvore, sentia que precisava possuí-la naquele momento, gostaria de acreditar que poderia manter o controle da situação, mas Kiomi o estava enlouquecendo. Ele precisava tê-la urgentemente.

Ryou retirou as mãos dela de seu membro e a posicionou inclinada para frente. Ela apoiou as mãos nas raízes da velha árvore e gemeu levemente ao sentir o youkai roçar as presas em suas costas provocando um leve sangramento. Ele acariciou a pele dela e fitou por alguns instantes a fêmea que se oferecia para ele.

Kiomi fez menção em se erguer já impaciente, mas ele não permitiu, levou a mão à nuca dela forçando-a a permanecer naquela posição que tanto o agradava.

- Venha Ryou, me torne sua. Ela praticamente exigiu puxando-o pelo braço.

O macho levou a mão ao membro o posicionando para introduzi-lo, ele estava desesperado para sentir-se dentro dela, mas a penetrou de forma gradativa sabendo que aquele era um território inexplorado, não queria machucá-la.

A inuyoukai gritou ao sentir a invasão dele, ela cravou as garras violentamente na madeira a qual estava apoiada e contorceu-se com a dor do primeiro momento para logo depois se acostumar ajudada pelas carícias de Ryou. A dor deu lugar ao prazer quando ele iniciou o movimento de estocadas potentes no interior dela. O youkai observava as reações e as expressões de sua fêmea num misto de dor e prazer que o excitavam imensamente.

Os gemidos de Kiomi ficavam cada vez mais intensos e Ryou prosseguiu com a movimentação vendo-a serpentear o corpo e projetar-se para trás indo de encontro ao membro dele buscando por mais.

Ryou sentia seu membro completamente envolto por aquela cavidade úmida e que ardia como fogo comprimindo-o, ele sentia o clímax se aproximar. O youkai inclinou-se sobre a fêmea e ela virou o rosto para que seus lábios encontrassem os dele. Ele agora apoiava as mãos sobre as dela na madeira e os dedos estavam entrelaçados.

Kiomi ainda gemia muito e movimentava-se freneticamente sob o corpo de seu amado. Ela baixou a cabeça mordendo os lábios e os longos cabelos negros deslizaram para frente cobrindo seu rosto, Ryou tratou de remover os fios que cobriam a face dela, queria vê-la enquanto a penetrava.

- Quer que eu pare? Ele perguntou ao ouvido dela com a voz rouca e trêmula pela movimentação.

- Não Ryou...continue, não pare...eu quero você.

A voz da jovem era quase irreconhecível transformada pelo prazer que sentia. Ryou voltou a massagear seu sexo para aumentar o prazer dela enquanto aumentava o ritmo das investidas gradativamente, até o ponto de tornarem-se tão intensas que ele não pôde mais resistir e deixou-se dominar pelo gozo que tomava conta de seu corpo ao sentir a fêmea sob si projetar-se para trás indo de encontro a seu membro de forma tão intensa que o fez ter sensações nunca antes experimentadas. O prazer veio acompanhado de um gemido rouco e alto e ele se agarrou ao corpo quente e molhado de suor de Kiomi. A pele dela normalmente tão alva adquirira um tom rosado, contrastando com sua pele morena na junção daqueles copos. Ryou a acariciou e beijou docemente a pele macia das costas dela enquanto a sentia estremecer pelo orgasmo que havia alcançado simultaneamente a ele e que ainda experimentava.

Um último suspiro foi dado pela jovem inuyoukai, então Ryou retirou-se dela lentamente ficando de pé. O corpo escultural daquele macho tinha gotículas de suor que percorriam o tórax e o abdômen perfeitamente talhados. Ele se aproximou de Kiomi envolvendo-a pela cintura, trazendo-a para junto de si, depois a pegou no colo com cuidado e caminhou até a água fresca e cristalina do rio. Kiomi enlaçou o pescoço dele com os braços e descansou a cabeça em seu ombro. Logo eles puderam sentir o frescor da água a envolver seus corpos.

Ryou a soltou permitindo que ficasse de pé, ainda abraçada a ele enquanto o sentia acariciar suas costas. Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por algum tempo apenas desfrutando dessa proximidade que agora era maior do que nunca.

- Algo a está perturbando minha pequena? Ryou quebrou o silêncio falando da forma serena habitual.

Kiomi afastou-se um pouco para fitá-lo.

- Eu estou bem Ryou, nunca estive melhor.

O youkai sorriu e a beijou segurando seu rosto delicadamente, Kiomi fechou os olhos ao sentir os lábios dele roçarem os seus, ela segurou os pulsos de Ryou e lembrou-se do que havia feito. A jovem interrompeu o beijo e pegou o pulso de Ryou analisando o local, os cortes provocados por suas garras já haviam cicatrizado restando apenas algumas marcas que logo deixariam de existir.

Ryou sorriu ao olhar para ela e com uma das mãos afastou uma mecha dos cabelos que dançavam frente ao rosto pela ação do vento.

- Não se preocupe com isso Kiomi, esse tipo de impulso é normal durante uma relação como a que tivemos agora.

- Se é normal por que não aconteceu com você?

Ele sorriu mais uma vez antes de dizer de forma maliciosa.

- Você estava ocupada demais para perceber.

Ele voltou a abraçá-la e beijou seu pescoço.

- É diferente comigo porque sou mais experiente, consigo controlar meu instintos.

Kiomi emitiu um leve gemido ao sentir as carícias dele em seu pescoço e colo.

- Então eu preciso aprender a me controlar?

- Sim. Apenas para que possa desfrutar o máximo do prazer que isso pode lhe proporcionar. Eu não me importo que libere seus instintos e faça o que lhe for aprazível, não deve reprimir seu desejo minha pequena. Nunca.

Kiomi sorriu docemente ao ouvi-lo, sabia que Ryou seria paciente com sua inexperiência. Ela se afastou dele e o puxou pela mão até a parte mais funda do rio.

A jovem mergulhou na água límpida sob o olhar atento de Ryou e emergiu logo depois bem próxima ao corpo dele subindo devagar e percorrendo lentamente com os olhos e as mãos a musculatura do abdômen. O youkai a observava com cuidado, ela parecia uma criança encantada com uma nova descoberta e quando percebeu os olhos atentos dele sobre si, corou levemente e interrompeu a análise meticulosa que fazia.

- Continue... Ele a incentivou utilizando um tom de voz doce, trazendo a mão dela novamente de encontro a sua pele morena e quente.

O sol ainda brilhava naquele céu de um azul impecável. Os pássaros cantavam e voavam de um canto a outro sendo as únicas testemunhas do que aquele casal vivenciava.

Com os toques leves de Kiomi, Ryou sentia a excitação voltar ao seu corpo, a jovem ainda surpreendia-se com os efeitos desse fenômeno na anatomia dele.

Ryou gemia levemente enquanto a encarava com os orbes profundamente negros. Kiomi deslizou sua mão até o membro dele e por instinto como na primeira vez iniciou os movimentos de estímulo ao youkai envolvendo-o totalmente com a mão. Ryou ditou o ritmo do movimento ao colocar sua mão sobre a dela e incentivá-la.

- Ssssssssssssss ahhh Kiomi!

A jovem observava as reações dele e sua expressão coberta de volúpia.

- Eu a quero novamente Kiomi. Ele disse já com a voz alterada pela excitação.

Kiomi sorriu enquanto era conduzida por ele de volta a margem do rio, onde ele a deitou sobre as areias molhadas. Ryou separou as pernas dela devagar e admirou o corpo dela, a reentrância imaculada e que logo ele tornaria sua e sentiria o envolver. Ele levou os dedos delicadamente ao local sentindo pela umidade que ela estava pronta para recebê-lo.

O youkai ergueu uma das pernas de Kiomi fazendo-a apoiar o pé em seu peito ampliando o espaço para sua aproximação. Ele introduziu seu membro lentamente se extasiando com a sensação de sentir-se envolvido pelo interior quente e úmido dela.

Kiomi gemeu baixinho o nome dele ao sentir sua entrada e mais uma vez foi dominada por um misto de dor e prazer que fazia seu corpo arder como o sol. Ela apertou as areias com as mãos quando o sentiu aprofundar-se nela.

Ryou inclinou-se para tomar seus lábios em um beijo ardente, tendo ainda a perna dela apoiada em seu tronco. A jovem o segurou pela nuca visando aprofundar o beijo.

O youkai movia-se de forma cadenciada deixando sua fêmea extasiada. Ele ergueu a outra perna dela apoiando-a em seu peito o que permitiu uma penetração perfeita. O ritmo das investidas foi aumentado, pois o macho já sentia a aproximação do clímax para Kiomi, ela gemia cada vez mais alto e com mais intensidade. Logo ele pôde sentir o corpo dela ser sacudido pelos tremores provocados pelo orgasmo.

Ryou continuou as investidas, ainda não havia se saciado e se surpreendeu ao ver Kiomi tomar as rédeas da situação fazendo-o deitar-se de costas no chão, invertendo as posições. Os olhos dela voltaram a assumir o tom rubro característico da transformação. Kiomi sentou-se sobre o membro enrijecido dele e movimentou os quadris de forma frenética deslizando o falo em um movimento de entrada e saída em seu interior, movimentos estes que enlouqueciam o macho que ela agora fitava intensamente.

Dessa vez Kiomi viu o início da transformação em Ryou. Os olhos ficaram totalmente negros como o breu, as presas e as garras se pronunciaram visivelmente.

O youkai ergueu-se do chão e agarrou a fêmea pela cintura colando seu corpo ao dela ao sentir o gozo se aproximar. Ele a beijou querendo assim abafar o grito de prazer que se formava em sua garganta. Segundos depois os jatos de sua essência invadiam o interior de Kiomi inundando-o.

Eles ficaram abraçados enquanto voltavam à calma. Kiomi o beijou no pescoço docemente e o abraçou com mais força.

- Agora você é meu Ryou, e será para sempre.

Ryou sorriu e também apertou o abraço.

- É assim desde o dia em que a vi pela primeira vez..

- Aishiteru! Ela disse sussurrando ao ouvido dele.

O youkai desfez o abraço para encará-la e colou sua testa a dela deixando seus rostos muito próximos e os lábios quase se tocando.

- Também amo você minha pequena.

Algum tempo depois o general Ryou retornou a fortificação, já devidamente trajado e com sua armadura. Ele estava acompanhado de Kiomi, que trazia lindas flores nas mãos.

O sol já estava se pondo quando eles adentraram a residência.

- Konbanwa Ryou-sama! Cumprimentou o comandante.

- Konbanwa Tatsuo! Está tudo tranqüilo por aqui?

- Sim, tudo está em paz general.

- Ótimo! Isso significa que logo eu terminarei o que vim fazer aqui e poderei voltar para a minha vida.

O youkai disse isso olhando ternamente para Kiomi que havia se aproximado da janela para observar o mar iluminado pela luz da lua.

- O jantar logo será servido. Creio que hoje faremos uma refeição decente, já que a ama da senhorita se ofereceu para prepará-la. Disse o comandante divertido.

Kiomi se virou para fitá-los

- Se Satoshi está na cozinha pode ter a certeza de que provará um manjar dos deuses comandante.

- Senhorita creio que ficará conosco por algum tempo então tomei a liberdade de mandar que um dos servos acomodasse sua ama em um dos quartos e ela se encarregou de arrumá-lo para acomodar as duas.

- Obrigada Tatsuo-sama! Eu ficarei apenas por essa noite, não quero atrapalhar os senhores no cumprimento de sua missão. Amanhã retornarei a minha casa.

A jovem disse sorrindo gentilmente para o comandante e Ryou a observava com um leve sorriso na face.

O jantar transcorreu tranqüilamente sendo muito apreciado pelo general, Kiomi e o comandante. Eles conversaram sobre os acontecimentos naquelas terras e outros assuntos de pouca relevância. Logo todos se recolheram a seus aposentos.

A lua brilhava alta no céu coberto de estrelas, já era tarde daquela noite e Ryou estava em seu quarto deitado na cama simples, mas confortável daquela residência temporária. Ele fitava o teto com as mãos atrás da cabeça. Estava vestido com calças de um tecido leve na cor cinza. O peito musculoso movimentava-se calmamente guiado pela respiração serena.

Ryou ouviu um ruído na porta e sorriu ao voltar seu olhar para lá e avistar a figura de Kiomi levemente encoberta pela escuridão daquele quarto.

- Posso ficar aqui com você?

O youkai estendeu a mão chamando-a e Kiomi caminhou até a cama deitando-se aconchegada ao seu corpo. Ela beijou o peito nu e depois descansou a cabeça nele para receber os carinhos do youkai.

- Sua ama viu você sair do quarto? Ele perguntou tranqüilamente.

- Não sei e não me importo. Já disse a ela que não vou permitir que controlem minha vida nunca mais.

Ryou sorriu ao ouvi-la falar. Orgulhava-se da força e determinação de sua pequena.

- Eu quero ficar o máximo de tempo possível com você, não sei quanto tempo mais ficará afastado de casa...

- Talvez mais uma semana e eu volte para você minha pequena.

Ryou beijou a testa de Kiomi após afastar a franja carinhosamente. Os dois passaram toda a noite juntos desfrutando do calor um do outro.

**E então o que acharam?**

**A pequena Kiomi não é nada boba não é? Foi atrás do que sentia ser seu e não se arrependeu.**

**Eu sou suspeitíssima para falar, mas eu amo esse casal. A química entre eles é tão perfeita, eles são tão sexys e ao mesmo tempo acho que dá pra perceber o quanto o amor deles é genuíno e puro.**

**Alguém aí discorda? Sim ou não, deixem suas opiniões que eu apreciarei muito.**

**Quero agradecer à todos que têm deixado seus comentários. Eu tenho recebido alguns muito carinhosos e interessantes.**

**Vice-chan, Yukiko-hime, Arice-chan, Gemini Angel, Carolzinha Otaku, Marcelaxpotter, Cris, Srta. Satsu etc...**

**Obrigada mesmo pessoal.**

**Beijos!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Sem comentários sobre esse capítulo.**

**Aproveitem...**

Capitulo XXXIII

Após três semanas dedicado ao estabelecimento do poder do clã Taisho nas terras do litoral sul, Ryou retornou as Terras do Oeste deixando o controle daquele território nas mãos do dedicado e competente comandante Tatsuo que em breve seria promovido ao posto de general.

Ryou chegou ao oeste e cumprindo com suas obrigações foi procurar por Sesshoumaru, deveria dar-lhe notícias sobre seus novos domínios e relatar os acontecimentos. O youkai tigre chegou ao castelo e foi recepcionado por uma das servas que o conduziu até a sala de negócios onde Sesshoumaru já o aguardava.

- Konbanwa! Ryou cumprimentou sorrindo.

- Está de bom humor Ryou? Devo entender com isso que me trás boas notícias?

- Eu estou sempre de bom humor Sesshoumaru, é você quem nunca está.

- Huff! Sesshoumaru resmungou de forma quase imperceptível enquanto encarava o youkai a sua frente.

- Quanto às notícias, elas são excelentes. Tudo correu como o planejado, você tem o controle total das terras que antes pertenciam ao clã dos morcegos.

- Ótimo! Isso mostra que você continua sendo competente não é? Achei que teria problemas para se concentrar no trabalho já que estaria longe da fêmea que tanto quer.

- Devo admitir que foi uma tarefa difícil. Ryou sorria largamente sentado em uma poltrona de frente para Sesshoumaru. – Mas a visita dela foi providencial.

Os dois conversavam abertamente como amigos que nenhum dos dois admitia ser.

- A jovem Kiomi é muito ousada. Não sei como suportou o cabresto do velho Yoshikawa durante tanto tempo. Disse Sesshoumaru.

- É verdade e eu adoro isso nela. Minha pequena Kiomi é forte e decidida e essas são qualidades que eu admiro em uma fêmea.

- A mãe dela era uma guerreira e tinha participação ativa no clã. Kiomi é como ela.

- Você a conheceu?

- Sim. Tão forte e ousada quanto a filha é agora. Yoshikawa tentou por anos domá-la sem ter sucesso.

Ryou gargalhou com a frase dita por Sesshoumaru no tom sarcástico comum a ele.

- Acabo de imaginar a cena. Como um velho retrógrado como ele se casou com uma fêmea assim?

- Mais um casamento arranjado provavelmente.

- Provavelmente. Eu certamente não cometerei o erro de tentar domar Kiomi.

- Você vai mesmo tomá-la para si?

- Sabe que sim Sesshoumaru. Eu a quero como esposa, ela terá meus filhos.

- Não achei que você algum dia fosse se casar?

- Por que não? Você se casou não foi? Isso sim foi inesperado.

Sesshoumaru permaneceu calado como se pensasse no quanto sua vida havia mudado nos últimos anos. Certamente que pensava em se unir a uma fêmea algum dia, afinal precisava de um herdeiro para dar continuidade a sua linhagem, mas apenas para isso. Nunca pensou em realmente querer ter ao seu lado uma fêmea, muito menos uma humana. Fora surpreendido pelo destino ao ver-se irremediavelmente envolvido pela humana, que criou desde que tinha apenas sete anos e que viu crescer e se desenvolver para tornar-se a mulher que é hoje, a mulher por quem nutriu um amor que ele nem mesmo sabia ser capaz de sentir e cuja intensidade ainda o deixava desconfortável em certos momentos. Sentia ser capaz de qualquer coisa por essa mulher e ao mesmo tempo em que sua mente lhe dizia que isso era uma fraqueza ele sentia-se mais forte e poderoso que nunca ao se dedicar à proteção dessa mulher e de sua cria.

- Quando fará? Sesshoumaru perguntou voltando de seus pensamentos.

- O mais breve possível. Terei que pedir sua autorização agora não é? Espero que não me negue. O youkai disse sorrindo.

- Konbanwa! A voz doce de Rin ecoou pelo recinto. – Estão se divertindo senhores?

- Konbanwa minha senhora! Ryou se levantou e reverenciou-a.

Rin sorriu para ele e indicou com a mão a poltrona para que ele voltasse a se sentar.

- Posso me juntar a vocês? Ela perguntou.

- Claro que sim. Respondeu Sesshoumaru estendendo o braço para a mulher, fazendo-a sentar-se ao seu lado.

- Que bom que voltou Ryou! Kiomi deve estar feliz.

- Ela ainda não sabe que cheguei senhora, se fosse até ela não conseguiria vir aqui. Ryou disse sorrindo.

- Imagino que não, ela não deixaria. Rin disse correspondendo ao sorriso.

- Quando a vir novamente será para torná-la minha oficialmente e para sempre.

- E quando será? Rin perguntou.

- Amanhã à noite.

- Fico feliz por vocês Ryou.

- Eu sei senhora.

Cerca de uma hora se passou e os três permaneceram naquela sala conversando até que Midori foi ao local.

- Com licença senhora, o jantar está servido.

- Obrigada Midori! Os senhores me acompanham?

- Será um prazer. Respondeu Ryou já ser levantando, vendo que Rin e Sesshoumaru faziam o mesmo.

Eles foram para a sala de jantar e mantiveram a conversa enquanto Rin fazia sua refeição, Sesshoumaru como sempre apenas desfrutava de chá e Ryou fez o mesmo.

- Ficará conosco esta noite Ryou? Perguntou Rin.

- Eu não quero encomodar senhora.

- Não será encomodo algum, não faltam aposentos nesse castelo para acomodar os amigos. Rin falava sorrindo.

- Desde quando você se tornou tão modesto Ryou? Questionou Sesshoumaru com certa tranqüilidade. Ryou apenas sorriu.

- Aceitarei sua hospitalidade e agradeço muito.

Ryou passou a noite no castelo como convidado. Rin mandou que uma criada arrumasse um dos quartos para acomodar o jovem general. Ele passou a noite tranqüilo e confortável no luxuoso aposento enquanto pensava em sua pequena Kiomi.

Na manhã seguinte um lindo dia de sol se apresentou, era verão, mas apesar disso a temperatura era muito agradável.

Ryou permaneceu no castelo e logo após o desjejum matinal ele se trancou na sala de negócios com Sesshoumaru e outros homens para discutir certos assuntos importantes. Antes da reunião Ryou conversou com Rin e esta disse que faria uma visita a Kiomi e lhe daria a notícia de que ele havia retornado e a ajudaria a preparar-se para o que aconteceria à noite.

Rin foi à casa de Kiomi acompanhada por dois guardas, pois a residência ficava fora dos limites do castelo há alguns quilômetros ao norte e Sesshoumaru insistia em que Rin não deveria andar sozinha pela floresta apesar dela saber se defender bem. Chegou à espaçosa casa em que a jovem residia a principio com seu pai, mas agora sozinha em companhia apenas dos criados e foi recebida pela própria.

- Ohayou Rin-san!

- Ohayou Kiomi-san!

- Ah não trouxe Heikou hoje?

- Dessa vez não. Ele ficou com Midori, mas eu trouxe ótimas notícias.

- Sente-se. Kiomi disse indicando uma poltrona na bela sala de visitas. - Gostaria de um chá?

- Oh sim. Obrigada!

Kiomi serviu a convidada e a si própria de chá e sentou-se.

- E então que notícias tão boas são essas?

- Ryou retornou de sua missão, o trabalho dele no litoral foi encerrado.

Kiomi sorriu demonstrando imensa alegria com a notícia, sentia muita saudade de seu youkai.

- Então ele voltou?

- Sim, está em uma reunião nesse momento, mas ele me disse que virá vê-la hoje à noite e pretende obter a autorização de seu guardião para torná-la sua esposa.

Kiomi mais uma vez sorriu antes de levar a xícara de chá à boca. As duas conversaram longamente durante horas, até que pouco antes do horário do almoço Rin retornou ao castelo, deixando Kiomi com toda a tarde livre preparando-se para o encontro com Ryou.

A tarde passou rapidamente e pouco antes do anoitecer Kiomi recebeu uma mensagem de Ryou dizendo que iria buscá-la quando a lua estivesse alta no céu. A jovem colocou o pergaminho com a mensagem em uma mesinha próxima e voltou-se para sua cama, onde vários de seus mais belos e finos quimonos estavam estendidos, ela tentava escolher qual dos quimonos usar naquela ocasião tão especial. Quando finalmente se decidiu foi sorridente para o quarto de banho e despiu-se entrando logo depois na banheira já cheia com água perfumada. Ela se banhou sem pressa hidratando e perfumando a pele.

Cerca de uma hora mais tarde Kiomi já estava pronta e aguardava ansiosamente pela chegada de seu amado. A jovem estava elegantemente vestida, com um lindo quimono de seda em um tom claro de lilás com delicados bordados em sua extensão na mesma cor, mas em tons mais escuros. Os cabelos negros estavam soltos e foram muito bem escovados o que os deixou sedosos e brilhantes.

Não demorou muito para que Ryou surgisse na entrada da bela residência, Kiomi o olhou e sorriu. Ele estava belíssimo vestido com um traje tradicionalmente negro que tinha finos detalhes em tom prateado na barra das mangas e da gi, os cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo e naquele momento o youkai não impunha sua maravilhosa armadura como de costume, apenas trazia sua espada embainhada na cintura porque nunca se separava dela. O rosto de traços fortes e másculos estava sereno de forma habitual e os olhos negros e profundamente sedutores brilhavam intensamente.

Kiomi sentiu o cheiro dele logo que se aproximou da propriedade, então foi ao encontro dele na porta de entrada.

- Konbanwa minha pequena! Ele a cumprimentou enquanto subia os poucos degraus que levavam a porta.

- Konbanwa meu Ryou!

Ele interrompeu os passos antes de se aproximar demais dela e a fitou docemente.

- Não vai entrar? Você agora é bem vindo a essa casa. Ela disse.

- Hoje não. Quero levá-la a um lugar. Está pronta?

- Sim. Ela respondeu simplesmente.

Ryou estendeu a mão direita para ela que logo aceitou e foi trazida para junto dele. O youkai a abraçou e disse ao seu ouvido:

- Eu senti sua falta.

- Eu também. Ela respondeu fechando os olhos ao sentir os lábios dele irem de encontro a sua pele. – Ryou aonde vamos?

- Você verá minha pequena.

O youkai a pegou pela mão e conduziu para fora da propriedade. Usando seus poderes não demorou para que Ryou chegasse com sua amada aonde queria.

A grande queda d'água tornou-se visível aos dois e Kiomi olhou maravilhada para o paredão em rocha clara iluminado pela luz da lua.

- Esse lugar... Ela iniciou.

- Exatamente. Foi nesse lugar que a tive pela primeira vez. Eu queria que o visse à noite. É ainda mais belo que durante o dia, não?

- É magnífico.

Kiomi continuava a admirar a beleza do local já conhecido, mas que agora era visto sob um outro prisma. Ela podia ver minúsculos pontos brilhantes no paredão por onde a água se precipitava incansável até o leito do rio. Brilhavam como pequeninas estrelas naquela rocha que durante o dia era tão clara.

A lua cheia e majestosa era refletida pelas águas límpidas do rio, que como por efeito de magia eram extremamente calmas apesar da queda d'água. Perto dali várias borboletas estavam pousadas na margem contrária a que eles se encontravam enquanto que outras voavam faceiras representando um espetáculo sutil e belo com o movimento delicado de suas asas em um tom dourado semelhante ao dos olhos da bela inuyoukai que as fitava sorrindo.

Ryou observava a jovem fêmea a sua frente com atenção, viu que sua face estava iluminada, ela estava encantada com tudo aquilo e ele soube então que havia alcançado seu objetivo ao trazê-la ali. Ele se aproximou dela devagar e a envolveu com os braços por trás enquanto a beijava calidamente no pescoço. Kiomi fechou os olhos ao sentir-se envolvida naquele abraço caloroso e um arrepio percorreu sua espinha.

O youkai desfrutava do doce sabor de sua pequena explorando seu pescoço com beijos doces e carícias com a língua habilidosa. Logo ele alcançou uma das orelhas dela, onde aplicou leves mordidas provocando suspiros na jovem. Kiomi sentia-se flutuar com as carícias meticulosas executadas por aquele macho sedutor, ela estava totalmente entregue a ele e sentia-o suspirar e emitir gemidos sensuais em seu ouvido desencadeando reações turbulentas dentro dela.

- Ryou... Ela o chamou suspirando.

- O que foi minha pequena? Ele indagou em sussurro pouco antes de sugar-lhe o lóbulo da orelha.

- Aishiteru! Ela declarou.

Ryou sorriu levemente com a declaração espontânea dela, levou a mão ao pescoço delicado acariciando-o e voltou a falar ao seu ouvido.

- Eu sinto o mesmo minha pequena, eu a amo muito.

Kiomi virou-se para encará-lo e seus olhos brilhavam intensamente, ela aproximou seus lábios dos dele dando início a um beijo calmo a principio, mas que logo se tornou profundo e voluptuoso. Ryou mordia de forma provocante os lábios macios da youkai e explorava com a língua a boca quente e saborosa, enquanto sentia as mãos dela percorrerem os músculos de suas costas.

Alguns minutos depois Kiomi levou suas mãos ao traje superior de Ryou abrindo-o devagar, expondo seu tórax perfeito. O youkai não deixou de beijá-la enquanto mantinha atenção aos seus movimentos. Kiomi fez com que o traje deslizasse sobre as costas e os braços musculosos dele acompanhado por suas mãos delicadas que o acariciavam ao mesmo tempo em que o despiam. O tecido negro foi ao chão permitindo a jovem sentir a pele que ardia de forma febril pela excitação, reagindo ao toque amoroso dela. Ela levou os lábios ao peito dele dando beijos leves e lambendo o local causando arrepios no youkai.

- Você está quente... meu ... Ryou. Ela falava entre os beijos que despendia a ele.

Ryou segurava os longos cabelos dela mantendo assim uma visão clara de seu rosto lindo enquanto o acariciava com doçura.

- Você é a causa disso. Ele disse ofegante.

Kiomi o fitou e sorriu docemente, voltou às carícias que sabia, estavam agradando e muito seu youkai. Ryou gemia ao senti-la deslizar a língua pelo por seu abdômen subindo até alcançar os mamilos. Ele a puxou, envolvendo-a pela cintura e tomando seus lábios com intensa volúpia. Os corpos estavam colados um ao outro e um fogo avassalador tomava conta de ambos.

A jovem inuyoukai levou as mãos ao aori e desatou o nó que prendia o próprio quimono.

- Aquela água me parece muito convidativa. Ela disse sussurrando e sorrindo de forma maliciosa, enquanto ainda trocavam leves beijos.

Ryou surpreendeu-se ao ver Kiomi afastar-se e despir-se por completo de forma despreocupada, para logo depois caminhar lentamente até as águas do rio de costas para ele.

Passada a surpresa um lindo sorriso pôde ser visto na face do youkai e Kiomi já com o corpo submerso até a altura dos seios na água, virou-se para ele que permanecia parado a margem do rio fitando-a intensamente.

- Pretende ficar aí apenas me observando? Kiomi indagou com um sorriso travesso de menina estampado em sua face.

Ryou não respondeu, olhava-a de forma maliciosa enquanto livrava-se do restante da roupa que ainda o prendia. A ação foi feita de forma lenta e provocativa com o youkai exibindo aos poucos o corpo bem dotado de músculos e a pele morena deliciosamente exótica aos olhos da jovem inuyoukai. A visão de Ryou se despindo era um espetáculo aprazível e extremamente excitante para Kiomi, ela admirava a beleza incomum e misteriosa daquele youkai, o desejava muito e sentiu o coração bater mais rápido ao vê-lo se aproximar calmamente dela já completamente nu, fitando-a com aqueles profundos olhos negros.

Ryou a alcançou dentro d'água e Kiomi ergueu-se exibindo suas formas generosas para abraçá-lo. Os lábios de ambos se tocaram em um beijo doce e meticuloso.

Eles nadaram juntos até um local próximo a queda d'água onde haviam rochas de formato arredondado pelo atrito constante com a água. O youkai recostou-se em uma das rochas e trouxe a fêmea para junto de si, ali gotículas de água cristalina caiam sobre seus corpos como se fosse uma chuva fina.

Ryou voltou a beijá-la levemente e acariciou o belo rosto da jovem fitando seus cintilantes olhos dourados.

- Você sabe qual a minha intenção ao trazê-la aqui hoje?

A jovem confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

-Tem certeza de que quer isso Kiomi? É um laço indissolúvel.

-Você ainda tem dúvidas? Pensei ter deixado claro o quanto eu o quero Ryou, o quanto quero me tornar sua esposa.

- Mesmo sendo eu um expatriado sem terras e sem família?

- Nada disso me importa. Importo-me apenas com você.

Ryou deslizou suas mãos pelas costas dela de forma possessiva e tomou mais uma vez seus lábios em um beijo profundo que depois se estendeu ao pescoço e desceu até o vale entre os seios, onde ele passou a língua lentamente sentindo-a arquear o corpo em busca de mais daquele deleite que a fazia estremecer.

O youkai abocanhou os seios firmes sugando com cuidado e envolvendo os mamilos rosados com a língua. Kiomi gemia.

- Ry...ou... Ela chamava com a voz sôfrega.

- Você é perfeita minha pequena... Você foi feita para este youkai.

O youkai levou sua mão à nuca de Kiomi e a trouxe para si colando seus lábios aos dela de forma voraz. Ele continuou a explorar a boca dela de forma minuciosa enquanto a sentia deslizar as garras arranhando-o levemente nas costas, o que fez o youkai gemer de prazer antes de percorrer com as mãos toda a extensão do corpo da jovem até encontrar o seu sexo e introduzir ali um de seus dedos massageando o órgão sensível. Kiomi emitiu um gemido alto ao senti-lo manipular sua feminilidade.

Ryou a olhava diretamente nos olhos, podendo assim saber exatamente o que sua pequena desejava. Ele introduziu outro dedo nela executando movimentos circulares que estavam levando a jovem ao êxtase.

As garras e presas de Kiomi já estavam salientes, mas ela mantinha certo controle sobre seus instintos, ela arfava e estremecia sentindo o gozo se aproximar, apenas sendo conduzida de forma magistral pelo toque preciso de Ryou.

-Aaaaahh! Ela gritou agarrando-se ao corpo de Ryou e ele a abraçou carinhosamente.

Enquanto Kiomi se acalmava, o macho que a envolvia a beijava no ombro e no pescoço visando mantê-la relaxada. Depois de alguns instantes ele a chamou:

- Kiomi?! Ele a chamou sussurrando.

- Humm? Ela murmurou

- Olhe para mim pequena. Ele pediu com a voz suave e a jovem o atendeu.

Ryou lhe deu um beijo leve e doce antes de falar.

- Eu vou torná-la minha agora e para sempre minha pequena. Ele disse num tom de voz baixo não deixando de mirar os olhos dourados. – Você está pronta?

- Sim... Ela respondeu no mesmo tom.

Ryou afastou os cabelos da jovem colocando-os sobre o ombro, fez com que suas garras se alongassem e usando os três dedos primários cravou-as lentamente na pele sedosa da fêmea na altura da dorsal pouco abaixo da nuca, ele deslizou as garras pela pele dela causando três cortes paralelos na vertical. Kiomi agarrou o braço dele ao sentir a dor e teve seu gemido abafado pelos beijos carinhosos de Ryou em seus lábios. Ela sentiu-se entorpecer enquanto Ryou a mantinha segura firme pela cintura.

- Ryou...

O youkai voltou a beijar os lábios de sua amada, que estava totalmente entregue àquelas novas sensações que a dominavam naquele momento. Ele estendeu as carícias ao pescoço dela e depois aos seios. Ele a ergueu pela cintura colocando-a de pé sobre uma das pedras submersas na água fazendo assim com que ela ficasse alguns centímetros mais alta.

Ryou agachou ficando de joelhos frente a ela enquanto a beijava na região próxima ao umbigo.

Kiomi se deliciava com as carícias e percorria com as mãos os cabelos negros do youkai. Ele levou seus lábios ao baixo ventre da jovem fazendo-a gemer, ela sentiu uma onda de calor percorrer seu corpo e suas presas e garras se salientarem novamente. A inuyoukai se inclinou para frente sobre as costas de Ryou fazendo os longos cabelos dela espalharem-se e o acariciou, depois afastou lentamente os cabelos da nuca dele e passou a beijar o local carinhosamente, para logo depois cravar suas presas na pele morena, marcando-o como seu. O youkai apertou a cintura dela com as mãos ao sentir as presas irromperem sua carne, mas não emitiu qualquer ruído.

Kiomi passou a língua pelo local após retirar suas presas sorvendo o sangue quente e voltou a beijá-lo com extrema doçura como se procurasse compensá-lo pela dor de momentos atrás. Ela levou as mãos ao rosto do youkai o erguendo, Ryou a fitou e colocou-se de pé colando seu rosto ao dela.

- A partir desse momento nós estamos unidos para sempre minha pequena.

Kiomi sorriu para ele e acariciou seu belo rosto.

- Agora você é meu Ryou e eu sou toda sua.

- Exatamente. Ele confirmou sorrindo e a trouxe para mais junto de seu corpo beijando-a com paixão.

- Eu quero você Ryou... Ela disse sussurrando.

- Você terá o que quer meu amor...

Ryou a conduziu pressionando seu corpo contra o de uma rocha próxima. Kiomi inclinou a cabeça para trás recostando-se a superfície lisa da rocha, sentindo o youkai percorrer toda a extensão de seu corpo com beijos cálidos fazendo-a emitir gemidos baixos.

Ryou fez com que ela se deitasse e então desceu as carícias até seu sexo acariciando com a língua o local quente e úmido pela excitação da jovem. Kiomi contorcia-se de prazer enquanto olhava para o macho posicionado entre suas pernas empenhado em levá-la e experimentar o máximo do prazer. Amava aquele youkai, um amor tão grande e completo, o primeiro amor, pois esse sentimento era algo até então desconhecido a ela que era ainda tão jovem.

Ryou ergueu-se novamente tomando seus lábios doces e invadindo-a lentamente, precisava senti-la com uma urgência quase desesperadora, queria e precisava mergulhar e se perder no interior daquela fêmea.

Os movimentos de ambos se intensificavam na busca pelo mais completo e puro êxtase, a transformação de ambos era evidente em seus corpos, com suas características youkais salientadas.

Kiomi repetia o nome de seu escolhido entre os gemidos que emitia, sentindo-o tão profundamente dentro de si que naquele momento pareciam um só ser, em sintonia, embalados por um só ritmo.

A lua cheia brilhava majestosa no céu sendo testemunha dos dois que se amavam sem reservas e contra todas as probabilidades. A testemunha muda parecia ter se dedicado especialmente a banhar aquele local com seus raios cintilantes, iluminando os corpos no exercício de satisfazerem seus desejos.

Um grito alto de Kiomi ecoou pelo local anunciando o gozo alcançado por ela, seus olhos dourados cobertos pela película rubra e tomados pelo êxtase brilhavam intensamente, ela arranhava as costas de Ryou que ainda se movimentava sobre ela buscando agora o próprio prazer o que não tardou a ocorrer. O som que saiu da garganta do youkai foi intenso como as sensações que o dominavam, mas foi reservado apenas para os ouvidos de sua pequena.

Ryou deixou seu corpo descansar sobre o de Kiomi por alguns instantes e ela acariciou e beijou seu rosto repetidas vezes com ternura. O youkai ergueu o rosto para fitá-la e a encontrou sorrindo.

- Minha doce Kiomi! Você devolveu o sentido a minha vida, minha existência voltou a ter significado graças a você.

- Não Ryou... Não fale como se sua vida não valesse nada, como se não tivesse um propósito.

- Não acho que minha vida seja sem valor, não mais. Ele disse antes de beijá-la levemente e abraçá-la.

- Aishiteru!

Os dois permaneceram abraçados por um longo tempo sentindo o calor um do outro, até que Ryou levantou-se trazendo a jovem ao seu colo. Ele caminhou com ela até a "ilhota" onde ficava a imensa árvore que os abrigou na primeira vez em que se amaram. Ryou se deitou aos pés daquela árvore e acomodou Kiomi em seu colo, a jovem se aconchegou aos braços fortes dele e acariciou o tórax perfeitamente talhado.

- Você está sorrindo porque está lendo meus pensamentos Ryou? Kiomi questionou pouco antes de erguer os olhos para fitá-lo.

Ryou não respondeu, apenas continuou olhando para ela com seu cativante sorriso estampado no rosto.

- Minha falta de experiência diverte você não é?

- Não. Sua falta de experiência me fascina e as suas reações às novas descobertas me encantam cada vez que olho para você.

- Isso é muito bom, já que eu descubro coisas novas com você todo o tempo. Você me apresentou um mundo novo meu Ryou.

Kiomi moveu-se deitando seu corpo delicado sobre o de Ryou e ele a envolveu pela cintura. A jovem o beijou avidamente mordendo os lábios macios dele, que correspondia à altura se deliciando com a doçura dos lábios de sua fêmea. A inuyoukai passou a beijar o pescoço do youkai e a dar leves mordidas arrancando gemidos sensuais de Ryou. Ele tinha as mãos nos longos cabelos dela que se espalhavam sobre seu peito. Kiomi percorreu o peito e o abdômen dele com beijos cálidos e carinhosos, descendo lentamente até alcançar o ventre. Ela parou por alguns instantes admirando o falo robusto e rijo, levou uma das mãos a ele delicadamente e o acariciou fazendo o youkai que até então a fitava com atenção, inclinar a cabeça para trás desfrutando ao máximo a carícia.

Kiomi percorreu toda a extensão do membro com os dedos delicados e depois de forma ousada e surpreendente passou a língua por ele, o que fez Ryou erguer-se ficando apoiado sobre os cotovelos para acompanhar a movimentação dela. A jovem deslizava a língua quente lentamente sobre a pele sensível, fazendo um rio de fogo percorrer todo o corpo de Ryou que gemia intensamente, admirando-a manipular seu membro.

- Kiomi... sssssssssh

Quando a jovem tomou com a boca o membro latejante, o youkai gritou de prazer e sentiu as presas dela já salientes arranharem levemente sua pele. Ela continuou a estimulá-lo de forma cautelosa, mas Ryou estava extasiado com a sensação e sentia o clímax se aproximar quando falou:

- Já chega Kiomi... venha aqui.

A jovem se levantou e o youkai a segurou pela cintura fazendo com que ela se sentasse sobre seu falo. Kiomi movimentou os quadris permitindo um encaixe perfeito e gemeu junto com ele ao sentir a invasão, ela inclinou-se para frente buscando pelos lábios dele que ainda gemia intensamente.

A inuyoukai ditava o ritmo com os movimentos lentos de seu quadril, ela estava aprendendo rápido a controlar seus instintos. Os dois olhavam-se diretamente nos olhos transformados pelo desejo. Ryou a segurou firmemente pela nuca trazendo-a para mais um beijo enquanto sentia o gozo alterar por completo seus sentidos. Ele fechou os olhos completamente enegrecidos e gemeu alto entre os lábios da jovem fazendo-a sorrir de satisfação, saber que podia proporcionar tal prazer a ele a deixava extremamente feliz.

O youkai permaneceu de olhos fechados por algum tempo refazendo-se do turbilhão que se formara dentro dele instantes atrás. Kiomi ainda o fitava docemente, encantada com a beleza e a serenidade da face dele. Ela deitou a cabeça no ombro dele e beijou levemente seu pescoço. Ryou acariciava os cabelos dela úmidos pela água e pelo suor de seus corpos.

- Você é arrebatadora minha pequena. Ele disse antes de beijá-la na testa.

O casal permaneceu deitado admirando a lua, única expectadora da união deles naquela noite linda.

Alguns dias depois Ryou retornou as terras onde ficava seu posto de comando e sua propriedade. Dessa vez ele vinha acompanhado de sua esposa. Kiomi conheceria agora a casa onde construiria seu lar e uma família com seu amado Ryou. Eles chegaram no inicio da tarde aos limites do território e avistaram a imponente residência do venerável general.

Era uma casa grande e muito bonita, e para surpresa de Kiomi havia até mesmo um belo jardim. A jovem demonstrou sua surpresa ao vislumbrar um canteiro com belos espécimes de flores.

- O que a deixou tão surpresa minha pequena?

- Essas flores. Não esperava encontrar um jardim tão bonito em uma casa onde não há mulheres para cuidá-las.

- Há mulheres na casa. Ele respondeu sorrindo.

Kiomi virou-se para fitá-lo.

- E uma em particular que sente prazer em me infernizar. Completou.

- Quem?

- Venha, você vai conhecê-la.

Ryou conduziu a mulher pela mão até a entrada da casa e no caminho foi reverenciado por guardas e criados, quando chegou à sala principal uma youkai já de certa idade aguardava a frente de outros três youkais e um menino que Kiomi pôde identificar como Kito, o jovem escudeiro de Ryou.

- Konnichiwa Ryou-sama! A senhora o cumprimentou.

- Konnichiwa Akiko! Como está tudo por aqui?

- Tudo está na mais perfeita ordem meu senhor.

- Ótimo! Quero que conheça Kiomi, ela é a senhora desta casa agora.

- Konnichiwa Senhora! A velha criada a reverenciou. – Seja bem vinda.

- Obrigada! Kiomi respondeu sorrindo.

- Kito?!! Ryou chamou a atenção do garoto e ele veio rapidamente ao seu encontro. - Lembra-se de Kiomi não é?

O menino concordou com a cabeça e sorriu para a jovem senhora.

- Como está Kito?

- Bem senhori... quero dizer senhora.

- Kito mande que peguem a bagagem da senhora e levem para os aposentos.

- Sim senhor general

- Eu vou providenciar o jantar meu senhor, seus aposentos estão prontos para recebê-los. Com sua licença.

A criada os reverenciou mais uma vez e saiu.

Kiomi voltou a olhar o ambiente ao seu redor, era uma casa japonesa clássica, mas havia certa influência sutil da cultura de Ryou. Alguns pequenos objetos e gravuras nas paredes remetiam a terra natal onde o youkai fora um dia o príncipe herdeiro.

- E então, que impressão tem de sua nova casa? Ryou perguntou abraçando-a por trás.

- É linda. Ela respondeu sorrindo. – Diferente do que eu imaginava.

- Diferente em que?

- Não achei que fosse tão acolhedora, imaginei um ambiente mais sóbrio e frio por se a casa de um macho sozinho.

- Talvez fosse assim se não fosse por Akiko. Nunca fiquei muito tempo aqui, não havia motivo...

- Mas agora há. A jovem completou, virando-se para fitá-lo.

- Agora há. Ele concordou e a beijou ternamente. – Akiko sempre tomou conta da casa, mas agora ela é sua e pode fazer o que quiser.

- Ela serve a você há muito tempo?

- Desde que vim para cá. O vilarejo em que ela e a família moravam foi envolvido em uma batalha, apenas ela e o neto sobreviveram e desde então vivem aqui.

- Kito???

- Sim, ele é neto de Akiko.

- Então ele é órfão, por isso é tão ligado a você.

- Eu tentei me livrar dele, mas não consegui...

- Ryou?!? Kiomi o chamou em um tom repreensivo enquanto o youkai sorria.

- É verdade. Ele completou. - E ainda tenho que suportar a velha Akiko.

- Sei que você está brincando Ryou. Ela me pareceu muito gentil.

- Ela é só sente prazer em irritar a mim. Não fique preocupada, ela será boa para você minha pequena. Ryou disse antes de beijar a mulher nos lábios.

- Ryou?? E quanto a Satoshi? Podemos trazê-la para cá não é?

- Claro que sim. Eu não separaria você de sua ama Kiomi, ela a criou. Satoshi virá para essa casa e continuará a cuidar de você.

Kiomi passou aquela primeira noite em seu novo lar se familiarizando com o local e sendo coberta de atenção por Ryou. Ela logo se instalou em seus aposentos, sentindo a maciez do futon e a suavidade dos lençóis que dividiria com seu amado. Tinha absoluta certeza de que encontrara a felicidade, viveria ali todos os dias de sua vida dedicando-se a fazer feliz o misterioso youkai ao qual se unira, daria filhos a ele para que seu sangue e seu amor se perpetuassem através das gerações.

**A tão esperada união entre Ryou e Kiomi aconteceu. Eu demorei um pouco para concluir esse capítulo. Queria que a cena da união deles fosse recheada de romântismo, sem perder a sensualidade característica dos personagens. **

**Enquanto estava escrevendo consultei várias vezes minhas amigas Vice-chan e Yukiko hime para saber se estava atingindo o ponto que queria. Elas foram testemunhas de quantas mudanças eu fiz até ficar satisfeita com o produto final que apresentei para vocês.**

**Obrigada pela ajuda meninas.**

**Espero reviews.**

**Beijos!**


	34. Chapter 34

**O que posso dizer? **

**Esse capítulo está bem interessante.**

**Leiam e descubram do que se trata.**

Capitulo XXXIV

Algum tempo depois mais uma primavera fazia com que as Terras do Oeste se tornassem ainda mais belas. Os campos estavam maravilhosamente adornados com as mais diversas flores, a temperatura agradável, a leve brisa e o aroma primaveril eram capazes de alegrar até a mais obscura das almas.

A rotina no castelo era a mesma, os criados e a guarda executavam suas tarefas e a senhora do local chegava de mais uma tarde dedicada à treinos.

Rin mantinha uma rotina de treinamento em que se exercitava e praticava o uso da katana, visando aperfeiçoar sua técnica. Em sua atual condição de esposa do grande Senhor Sesshoumaru, ela dificilmente teria que recorrer a tais técnicas para defender-se já que havia guardas encarregados de tal missão. Mas desde pequena Rin não conseguia ficar parada, o que por muitas vezes irritou o pobre Sr Jaken quem tinha que lidar com sua hiperatividade e travessuras.

A jovem chegava à entrada principal do castelo, como sempre acompanhada por seus guardas. Ela vestia um traje próprio para exercícios na cor preta e tinha seus longos cabelos presos em um coque. Ao cruzar o grande portal de entrada, Rin encontrou Midori e esta trazia o pequeno Heikou no colo, ela sorriu ao olhar para o menino e se aproximou.

- Olá meu filhote! - Ela brincou com ele e o beijou na face. – Aonde vocês vão?

- Vamos até o jardim Senhora, está uma tarde tão bonita.

O semblante de Rin tornou-se sério e ela fitou a serva.

- Não se preocupe minha senhora, eu o trarei de volta antes do pôr-do-sol.

- Está certo podem ir, mas não se atrasem.

Midori saiu do castelo para passear com Heikou e Rin rumou para seus aposentos a fim de banhar-se e trocar de roupa. Depois do banho ela permaneceu em seu quarto por algum tempo perdida em pensamentos, a preocupação era evidente em sua face normalmente tranqüila. Ela olhou para o alto através das grandes portas da sacada e observou a proximidade do crepúsculo, que deixava o céu de poucas nuvens com um tom alaranjado.

A jovem se levantou da poltrona em que estava e saiu de seus aposentos, deparando-se com Midori no amplo corredor.

- Já retornamos como prometi senhora. - A criada disse se aproximando.

- Ótimo! - Rin disse pegando o filho no colo e se dirigiu ao quarto dele sendo acompanhada por Midori. A serva entrou no quarto de banho enquanto Rin permaneceu no outro cômodo com Heikou.

- O banho do príncipe já foi providenciado senhora.

- Obrigada Midori! Pode deixar que eu mesma vou banhá-lo.

- Sim senhora. Vou ver como estão os preparativos para o jantar. O senhor Sesshoumaru não virá. Estou certa?

- Provavelmente não. Quando o jantar estiver pronto, peça para que o sirvam aqui. Eu ficarei com Heikou todo o tempo.

- Sim senhora. Com sua licença. - A criada fez uma breve reverencia e saiu.

Rin retirou as roupas do pequeno enquanto mantinha sua conversa habitual com ele, e Heikou respondia a sua maneira às palavras da mãe. Ela deu banho no menino e trocou suas roupas, para logo depois ficarem no quarto desfrutando da companhia um do outro.

Horas mais tarde o sol já havia se posto por completo e a bela lua nova decorava a abóbada celeste com um brilho cintilante. Rin ainda estava no quarto com Heikou e ele brincava sentado sobre a cama, sendo observado atentamente pela mãe que admirava aquela mudança que nunca deixava de surpreendê-la.

Aquela era a primeira noite de lua nova e como sempre acontecia nessa data, Heikou a exemplo do que acontecia com seu tio Inuyasha e seu primo, tornava-se humano. Não se viam mais as orelhas levemente pontudas, nem o sinal da lua em sua fronte, os belos olhos dourados assumiam um tom castanho assim como os cabelos.

Rin ficava extremamente preocupada cada vez que isso acontecia, sabia que esse acontecimento poderia ser usado por inimigos para atingir Heikou e por conseqüência Sesshoumaru. Nesse período a mãe mantinha o pequeno protegido de tudo e todos em seu quarto, não permitindo que ninguém além de Midori o visse.

Heikou engatinhou até alcançar o colo da mãe que estava sentada na cama e ela o envolveu em um abraço terno.

- Meu pequeno príncipe! Sua hahaue o ama muito e sempre amará não importa se está na forma humana ou youkai.

Uma lágrima deslizou pela face da jovem revelando uma tristeza que ela tentava reprimir, dizendo a si mesma que o que pensava era uma bobagem.

Pouco tempo depois Heikou adormeceu e a mãe o colocou delicadamente na cama cobrindo-o com o lençol azul celeste, para logo depois também adormecer deitada ao lado da criança.

No inicio da madrugada o castelo e a área ao redor estavam mergulhados no mais profundo silêncio, todos dormiam com exceção dos guardas responsáveis pela segurança do local, que ficaram surpresos ao verem seu senhor retornar ao lar no meio da noite.

Sesshoumaru chegou ao castelo repentinamente acompanhado de Jaken. Ele havia partido em uma viagem três dias antes e Rin não esperava que ele retornasse até o dia seguinte. O youkai subiu as escadas após dispensar o velho Jaken e guiado por seu olfato foi direto ao quarto de Heikou de onde vinha o cheiro dele e da mãe. Sesshoumaru abriu a porta lentamente e logo avistou a mulher dormindo tranqüilamente deitada a cama. Ele se aproximou com passos leves e silenciosos e viu que Heikou estava acordado brincando com as próprias mãozinhas como se fosse o mais estimulante dos brinquedos.

O youkai não se surpreendeu ao ver o filho na forma humana, ele sabia que isso acontecia invariavelmente em certa época e sabia exatamente quando. O menino como de costume logo se agitou ao ver a figura do pai.

- Por que está acordado a uma hora dessas chibiko? - Sesshoumaru indagou com a voz sussurrada encarando os orbes agora castanhos do filho.

O pai então se inclinou e o pegou no colo.

- Venha, não devemos acordar sua mãe. - Ele disse caminhando em direção à sacada do aposento.

Sesshoumaru chegou à sacada com o pequeno nos braços e este olhava fixamente para o rosto do pai. O youkai olhou para o céu e fitou a lua por alguns instantes, depois se voltou para o filho.

- A lua tem grande influência sobre você não é mesmo criança? Você é um filho da lua Heikou, ela lhe dará proteção e será sua aliada assim como é para mim. Chegará o momento em que você aprenderá a lidar com isso.

Heikou estava atento ao pai como se pudesse entendê-lo, ele levou as pequeninas mãos ao rosto de Sesshoumaru e em nenhum momento deixou de fitá-lo. O youkai prendeu um dos dedinhos do menino entre os lábios com uma amabilidade desconhecida à maioria dos que pensavam conhecer o grande e temido youkai Sesshoumaru.

Eles ficaram por um longo tempo em companhia um do outro até que um bocejo longo do menino evidenciou que o sono já o alcançara novamente.

Sesshoumaru envolveu o filho nos braços trazendo-o mais para junto de si. O pequeno repousou a cabeça no ombro do pai e enquanto sentia o afago dele em seus cabelos e o aconchego daquele colo protetor, perdia lentamente a batalha contra o sono. Não demorou para que Heikou ficasse completamente adormecido e Sesshoumaru permaneceu ainda com o filho em seu colo por algum tempo admirando a lua.

Rin acordou e assustada constatou que Heikou não estava onde deveria estar. Ela se levantou da cama e observou a área do quarto iluminado parcamente por algumas lamparinas e caminhou até a sacada após verificar que a porta antes fechada se encontrava aberta.

A mãe sentiu alívio ao ver que o filho estava bem e uma forte emoção a dominou ao se deparar com aquela cena.

Sesshoumaru tinha o filho confortavelmente repousado em seu colo e o acarinhava nas costas com delicadeza, ele logo percebeu a presença da mulher, então se voltou para ela e os dois se fitaram em silêncio por algum tempo, até que o youkai caminhou de volta ao interior do aposento indo até a cama onde acomodou o filho. Heikou ameaçou um choro ao sentir-se afastado do colo quente e aconchegante do pai.

- Ssshiii... Durma criança está tudo bem. - O youkai disse quase em sussurro enquanto afagava o menino ajeitando a franja que recaía sobre seus olhos. – Por que está chorando? - Ele questionou a mulher enquanto ainda observava o filho, depois se virou para fitá-la calmamente.

- Não estou.

- Não???

Sesshoumaru se levantou da cama e se aproximou da mulher olhando nos olhos dela, havia lágrimas ali e embora estivessem sendo contidas o youkai podia sentir o cheiro salgado proveniente delas.

- O que você tem?

- Nada. Eu apenas me assustei quando acordei e não o vi dormindo ao meu lado.

Os dois falavam baixo visando não acordar a criança que ressonava tranqüilamente.

- Por que está dormindo aqui? - Sesshoumaru indagou com a voz suave.

- Eu não esperava que voltasse para casa hoje.

- Por que não? - O youkai arqueou a sobrancelha.

Rin olhou para o filho e respirou profundamente antes de responder à pergunta.

- Você nunca está aqui quando essa transformação ocorre...

- E você acha que isso é proposital?

- Sempre achei que você evitava ver nosso filho nessa condição e por isso se ausentava nesse período.

- Está enganada. - Ele respondeu fria e simplesmente.

- Estou?

- Ele é meu filho, essa transformação não muda isso.

Rin se aproximou da sacada olhando para as vastas terras mergulhadas na escuridão e suspirou. Ela sabia que Sesshoumaru amava o filho, mas o ódio demonstrado por ele em relação aos humanos em ocasiões anteriores, por diversas vezes a fazia se sentir insegura e temer por seu filhote.

Sesshoumaru virou as costas com a intenção de deixar o aposento.

- Aonde vai? - A mulher perguntou ainda usando um tom baixo ao perceber que ele iria sair.

- Vou para o quarto descansar. - Ele respondeu no mesmo tom sem se virar para fitá-la.

Rin o viu alcançar a porta e abri-la saindo dali. Ela nada disse, era melhor que aquela conversa fosse deixada para um outro momento, tinha consciência de que atingira o youkai de alguma forma e teria que arcar com as conseqüências disso.

A jovem voltou a se deitar ao lado do filhote e ficou admirando-o e velando seu sono pelo restante da noite.

O sol brilhava intensamente no céu e seus raios iluminavam o amplo quarto do Príncipe das Terras do Oeste.

Heikou há muito estava acordado e não havia nem sombra da transformação da noite anterior. Ele brincava sobre a cama cheio de energia já com suas características youkais restauradas.

Midori já havia chegado ao aposento e abrira as cortinas permitindo que a luz do sol entrasse. A criada viu sua senhora bocejar repetidas vezes de forma polida recostada à cabeceira da cama observando Heikou em suas brincadeiras.

- Não dormiu bem essa noite senhora?

- Não. Fiquei quase todo tempo acordada.

- Por que não descansa agora senhora? Eu ficarei com o príncipe, não precisa se preocupar.

- Acho que farei isso...

Midori pegou o menino no colo e Rin se aproximou para beijá-lo.

- Tenha um bom dia meu filhote. - Ela disse sorrindo e acariciando o rostinho também sorridente de Heikou.

A criada se retirou do aposento com o pequeno e Rin saiu logo depois caminhando lentamente pelo corredor, onde por várias vezes foi reverenciada pelos servos que ali estavam. Logo ela alcançou as portas de seus aposentos e entrou despreocupada e preguiçosa, com a intenção de deitar-se em sua cama e desfrutar de algumas horas de sono.

A mulher se surpreendeu ao olhar para a cama e ver Sesshoumaru deitado sobre os alvos lençóis de seda vestindo apenas uma kahama. Mesmo quando dormia o que era extremamente raro ocorrer, ele sempre se levantava antes do nascer do sol e neste momento estava de olhos fechados com os braços repousados ao lado do corpo de forma relaxada. Rin se sentou ao lado dele na beirada da cama e o observou por alguns instantes, ele sabia que ela estava ali, mas não se manifestou.

A jovem suspirou pesadamente antes de se levantar e caminhar em direção ao quarto de banho para lavar-se e trocar de roupa, quando retornou alguns minutos depois Sesshoumaru havia mudado de posição deitando-se de lado e virado de costas para ela. Rin continuou observando-o enquanto enxugava os cabelos, sabia que ele estava aborrecido e pensava numa forma resolver a situação.

- Por quanto tempo pretende me punir com essa indiferença Sesshoumaru? - Ela indagou com a voz baixa e pesarosa. O youkai não respondeu.

- Eu lamento que minha insegurança e preocupação excessiva com Heikou tenham aborrecido você.

- ... - Ele nem sequer se moveu.

- Sesshy fale comigo, por favor.

O youkai finalmente se virou para fitá-la com os orbes dourados e penetrantes sem se levantar da cama.

- Depois de todo esse tempo vivendo ao meu lado, é surpreendente constatar que você parece não saber quem eu sou. - Ele deu uma pausa enquanto a fitava profundamente depois concluiu. - Eu poderia odiar e desprezar todos os humanos que existem nessa Terra e Heikou seria uma exceção assim como você. Se ainda tivesse aversão aos humanos jamais a teria desposado e quanto a ele, eu sabia que de nossa união nasceria um hanyou e se isso me desagradasse como você pensa, jamais permitiria que acontecesse, você nunca teria um filho meu.

Rin sentiu lágrimas se formarem em seus olhos, mas procurou contê-las não havia motivo para choro. As palavras de Sesshoumaru embora fossem duras expressavam a mais pura verdade, ele não a teria desposado e nem permitiria que ela engravidasse se não a quisesse como esposa e que ela lhe desse herdeiros que certamente seriam hanyous, ele era metódico e calculista demais para isso.

- Você está certo. - Ela murmurou e sentou-se à beira da cama de costas para ele.

Rin olhou para o teto decorado do quarto e respirou profundamente e com grande pesar, mais uma vez tentando conter as insistentes lágrimas. As pontas dos cabelos ainda úmidos roçavam no lençol branco, ela apoiou as mãos na cama inclinando o corpo um pouco para trás ainda olhando para cima lutando contra as teimosas lágrimas.

Houve um período desconfortável de silêncio entre os dois até que Rin sentiu seu pulso ser tocado delicadamente pela mão de Sesshoumaru o que fez com que ela se virasse para ele.

- Venha aqui. - Ele disse puxando-a de forma cuidadosa para junto de si.

Rin se deitou ao lado dele e sentiu-se envolvida pelos braços fortes enquanto afundava o rosto em seu pescoço sentindo o aroma agradável e inconfundível que exalava dele.

- Não chore Rin, sabe que não suporto vê-la chorando. - Ele disse com a voz suave afagando os cabelos dela. – Eu não quis magoá-la com o que eu disse. Quero apenas que entenda de uma vez por todas que importância você e Heikou têm para mim, não quero que haja dúvidas de sua parte quanto a isso.

Rin se aninhou ainda mais ao corpo dele abraçando-o com força e sentindo o contato com a pele macia e quente.

- Ouça bem o que vou lhe dizer Rin. Você e depois Heikou, fizeram este Sesshoumaru reconsiderar muito daquilo que pensava sobre os humanos, e desde então, não há um só dia em que eu me arrependa da escolha que fiz. Não há motivos para que tenha receios minha Rin.

Sesshoumaru a apertou ainda mais contra si ternamente e ergueu o rosto dela utilizando uma das mãos dando-lhe um beijo doce nos lábios. A jovem comovida pelas palavras de seu youkai deixou enfim que suas lágrimas fluíssem livremente, encostando a cabeça ao peito dele e segurando com força os braços que a circundavam.

- Me perdoe Sesshy.

Ele depositou um beijo na testa dela e voltou a acariciar os longos cabelos castanhos.

- Este Sesshoumaru não gosta de vê-la triste minha hime.

- Eu não estou triste. Fiquei feliz ao vê-lo sendo tão atencioso e carinhoso com nosso filho...

- Não quero que haja novos desentendimentos entre nós por essa questão Rin.

- Não haverá, eu lhe asseguro.

Rin tocou os lábios do youkai com os seus e os dois foram envolvidos por um beijo profundo e saboroso. Separaram-se depois em busca de ar e Rin voltou a se aconchegar ao corpo dele.

- Você não dormiu essa noite não é?

- Não. - Ela respondeu em um tom quase inaudível já sucumbindo ao sono.

- Então descanse minha hime.

A jovem Senhora do Oeste logo adormeceu sob as carícias de seu youkai e assim permaneceu durante toda a manhã.

**Essa é a primeira vez que vimos nosso querido casal se desentender. **

**O pequeno Heikou sofre a sua transformação em humano, assim como o tio e por essa razão fica mais vulnerável. Rin na tentativa de preservá-lo e protegê-lo o esconde de tudo e todos nesse período. Ingenuamente, ela imagina que assim evitará todos os males.**

**Vimos aqui que Rin guarda certo ressentimento em relação ao tratamento que Sesshoumaru sempre desprendeu a seu irmão. Ela lembra com clareza de como o youkai desprezava o irmão mais novo por ser um hanyou e no fundo de seu coração temia que o mesmo ocorrece com seu filhote. Felizmente a humana estava redondamente enganada.**

**Amei a cena em que ele fica com o filho no colo, tão fofo. Eu adorei esse capítulo.**

**Sesshoumaru foi 10000.**

**Beijos e até a próxima.**


	35. Chapter 35

AVISO 

**Se alguém aí sofre de problemas cardíacos, hipertensão ou qualquer outra coisa que suscite crises em momentos de tensão e de emoções fortes, por favor, não leia esse capítulo.**

**Quase não fui dramática agora... Mas falando sério ou quase, esse capítulo está muito bom, emocionante, quente, apesar de ocorrer no inverno, enfim apaixonante.**

**Espero que gostem tanto quanto eu gostei.**

**Boa leitura!**

Vários meses mais tarde durante um jantar em que mais uma vez fazia a refeição apenas em companhia do filho, Rin recebeu uma mensagem vinda do vilarejo de Inuyasha. A jovem leu a mensagem e demonstrou imensa felicidade com a notícia. Sua amiga Kagome e Inuyasha acabavam de ser presenteados com mais um herdeiro.

Pelos cálculos de Rin o nascimento havia se antecipado, mas de acordo com a mensagem não havia motivos para preocupação, mãe e filho estavam perfeitamente bem.

- São boas notícias pelo que vejo. - Comentou Midori que ali estava.

- São sim, excelentes notícias. O bebê de Kagome nasceu hoje pela manhã e parece que eles estão bem.

- Ah isso é ótimo!

- Eu quero muito vê-los, irei amanhã cedo para o vilarejo.

- A senhora irá sozinha ao vilarejo?

- Não. Você e Heikou irão comigo. Você quer conhecer seu primo não quer meu príncipe? - Ela perguntou ao filho que estava sentado ao seu lado no colo de Midori.

- Quero. - A voz infantil ecoou em resposta e o menino balançou a cabeça em confirmação.

Heikou estava agora com pouco mais de três anos e podia de fato manter conversas com a mãe, ainda que algumas poucas palavras fossem pronunciadas com a dificuldade normal do início da fala.

- Então nós iremos amanhã. - Ela disse afagando-o. – Providencie roupas quentes para ele Midori, estamos no início do inverno e a temperatura deve baixar consideravelmente.

- Sim senhora.

Como prometido na manhã seguinte Rin partiu rumo ao vilarejo, acompanhada de sua ama e seu filho. Eles foram escoltados pelos soldados que mesmo contrariando as ordens de sua Senhora tinham que segui-la, pois estas eram as ordens de seu Senhor e eles o temiam muito mais do que a ela.

Como Sesshoumaru estava viajando em inspeção a suas terras, Rin instruiu a uma de suas servas que lhe informasse sobre seu paradeiro caso ele retornasse.

Chegaram à entrada do vilarejo na metade daquele mesmo dia e foram recebidos por Inuyasha que logo percebeu a presença deles.

- Konnishiwa Rin-chan!

- Konnishiwa Inuyasha! Como está?

- Eu estou muito bem. - Ele respondeu com um sorriso orgulhoso. - Agora tenho mais um herdeiro, nossa família está crescendo. E você rapaz? Como está crescido! - Inuyasha disse se dirigindo ao sobrinho, que estava de pé ao lado da mãe e o pegando no colo.

Heikou sorriu e abraçou o tio, enquanto Rin assistia à cena com um sorriso singelo na face. Heikou e Inuyasha demonstravam já uma grande afinidade e Rin sentia-se feliz com isso.

- Bom, vamos entrar? Kagome ficará feliz em vê-los.

- Vamos sim.

Inuyasha conduziu a cunhada e seus acompanhantes ao interior da casa e colocou Heikou no chão para brincar com Seiji que assim que o viu o chamou.

- Pode deixá-los comigo Inuyasha, eu cuido deles. - Disse Shippo que estava na sala.

- Tudo bem, mas veja se não faz mais bagunça do que eles pirralho.

Shippo estava longe de ser um pirralho naquela época, mas Inuyasha manteve o tratamento "carinhoso" para com ele.

Os outros caminharam até o quarto onde Kagome repousava e a encontraram em companhia de Sango. Ambas sorriram ao ver a jovem Rin entrar no aposento.

- Ah Rin que bom que veio! Olhe que coisa mais linda é o meu filho. - Kagome disse indicando o bebê que dormia em seu colo.

Rin se aproximou e se sentou na cama olhando a face do pequenino e constatando que ele era extremamente parecido com a mãe, todos os traços eram dela, diferente de Seiji que era quase que uma cópia de Inuyasha.

- Ele realmente é lindo Kagome. Parabéns!

Vendo a felicidade de ambas uma dor e as lembranças que normalmente ficavam escondidas em seu interior afloraram no coração de Sango. Ela pediu licença e se retirou do quarto dando uma desculpa qualquer. Kagome percebeu a tristeza da amiga e sabendo bem o motivo entristeceu-se também.

- Tudo isso está fazendo com que ela recorde o que aconteceu. É muito doloroso para ela. - Disse Kagome.

- Eu entendo. O que aconteceu com ela foi terrível e ver um nascimento assim, saber o quanto vocês estão felizes com a chegada de um filho e ela não pôde experimentar essa felicidade... Nem consigo imaginar o que sentiria se perdesse meu filho. - Disse Rin.

- Achei que ela e Miroku tivessem superado isso. - Inuyasha disse pensativo.

- Ainda não Inuyasha, pelo menos a Sango não. Por que você acha que ela não engravidou de novo? Ela tem medo que aconteça novamente, tem medo de perder o bebê.

Todos tinham muito vivas na memória as lembranças do que acontecera com o casal de amigos. Tempos atrás quando Heikou nasceu, Sango soube que esperava um filho de seu amado Miroku. Ela estava com cerca de três meses de gestação e então num dia subitamente Sango passou mal e teve um terrível sangramento. Kagome sabia se tratar de um aborto espontâneo e que aquilo não era culpa de ninguém, embora sua amiga se culpasse achando que não havia repousado o suficiente. Sango ficou arrasada e profundamente deprimida por muitos meses, mas aos poucos foi se recuperando, porém nunca mais tentou ter outro filho. Miroku mesmo querendo muito ser pai não insistia e não a pressionava, sabia que cedo ou tarde quando fosse vontade de Buda, eles teriam essa felicidade como seus amigos tinham.

- Vamos deixar os assuntos tristes de lado nesse momento. Temos que comemorar o nascimento do meu filho. - Inuyasha estava muito empolgado.

As três mulheres no quarto riram vendo o quanto o hanyou estava feliz.

- Pode dizer ao Sesshoumaru que novamente o superei trazendo mais um macho para minha linhagem.

- Inuyasha, acho que Sesshoumaru já sabe do nascimento do nosso filho e diferente de você ele tem maturidade o suficiente para não encarar isso como uma disputa. - Kagome o repreendeu.

- Hupf! Você não entende essas coisas Kagome, é coisa de macho. - Ele falou se aproximando da mulher e pegando o filho no colo com toda delicadeza.

- Ainda por cima é machista. Ora, por favor, Inuyasha.

Rin sorria observando os amigos e estava encantada com a felicidade de Inuyasha pela chegada do filho. Ele sorria sem parar.

- Sesshoumaru não sabe ainda sobre o nascimento, ele não estava no castelo quando recebi a notícia e decidi vir para cá. - Rin finalmente disse.

Inuyasha imediatamente adotou um semblante sério e fitou a cunhada.

- Você veio até aqui sozinha e Sesshoumaru não sabe disso? - O hanyou indagou.

- Não. - Ela respondeu simplesmente.

- Rin, não acha que isso pode lhe trazer problemas? - Kagome pareceu preocupada.

- Sesshoumaru não é meu dono Kagome. Eu vou aonde quero e quando quero. Ele certamente ficará zangado, mas eu sei lidar com isso não se preocupem.

- Ele vai ficar é furioso. - Inuyasha disse voltando a sorrir, já imaginando a cara de insatisfação do irmão. O hanyou admirava a força de Rin que mesmo aparentando fragilidade tinha a alma de uma guerreira. Vendo dessa forma não era tão difícil compreender porque Sesshoumaru se envolvera com ela e a tornara sua esposa.

- Você acha isso engraçado Inuyasha?

- Ver Sesshoumaru furioso? Claro que sim Kagome.

- Vocês dois... - A mulher do hanyou disse emburrada.

- Não se preocupe Kagome. Eu vim até aqui em perfeita segurança, sendo escoltada pelos guardas que Sesshoumaru designou para me proteger, ele não tem do que reclamar. Tudo ficará bem e eu me entendo com ele quando chegar em casa. - A jovem Senhora do Oeste disse sorrindo.

- Se você diz Rin eu acredito ninguém conhece o Sesshoumaru melhor do que você.

- Isso é verdade. - Concordou Inuyasha.

Os amigos conversaram por mais algumas horas, um chá foi preparado por Sango e servido aos convidados.

Rin, Midori e Heikou passaram a noite na casa de Kagome e Inuyasha. O hanyou não concordou em deixá-la partir no final da tarde, considerando perigoso que ela viajasse pela floresta à noite, mesmo sendo escoltada por soldados. Rin concordou, afinal não havia motivo para arriscar-se e ficando lá, ela poderia desfrutar um pouco mais da companhia daquelas pessoas tão queridas e que tinha pouca oportunidade de encontrar.

Na manhã seguinte quando Rin desceu as escadas, após se despedir de Kagome e do pequeno Yoji deparou-se com Kohako na sala. O jovem estava sentado no chão brincando com as crianças, quando ele ouviu a voz dela imediatamente se voltou para o local de onde vinha e sorriu admirado.

- Ohayou Rin-chan!

- Ohayou Kohako-kun! Ela respondeu sorrindo e quando pisou no último degrau viu-o se aproximar dela.

Kohako a abraçou fortemente e Rin correspondeu um tanto constrangida. Há muito tempo os dois não se viam. Na última vez em que Rin visitara o vilarejo o amigo estava fora em uma missão para exterminar um youkai, portanto não se viram.

O jovem exterminador não conseguia evitar, amava demais aquela mulher. Ele aproveitou um dos raros momentos de proximidade com ela e lhe deu um abraço terno e assim pôde sentir seu cheiro e a maciez de sua pele, com a qual ele sonhava há anos.

Inuyasha observava a cena e fez um ruído com a garganta visando chamar a atenção do rapaz para que soltasse sua cunhada. Kohako então desfez o abraço e fitou os olhos de Rin.

- É muito bom vê-la Rin-chan.

- É bom vê-lo também Kohako, já faz muito tempo.

- Sim muito tempo. Eu ainda nem conhecia seu filho e ele já está tão crescido.

- É verdade, meu filhote está crescendo rapidamente, até demais em minha opinião.

- É um belo garoto.

- Obrigada!

- A conversa está ótima, mas a Rin precisa partir para chegar em casa antes que anoiteça. - Interrompeu Inuyasha. – Sesshoumaru ficará preocupado se você demorar demais Rin e pode querer vir buscá-la, eu não quero ter que olhar pra cara dele ou isso irá arruinar minha felicidade.

A jovem riu mais uma vez do comentário do cunhado e Inuyasha permaneceu sério olhando para Kohako.

- É verdade, eu tenho que ir ou ficará tarde. Até a próxima Kohako.

- Até Rin-chan.

Rin despediu-se dos demais e tomou o caminho de volta às Terras do Oeste.

Horas mais tarde o fraco sol daquele dia já havia se posto quando a Senhora do Oeste chegou ao castelo. Logo que chegou ela foi informada de que Sesshoumaru estava em casa desde a noite anterior e havia se trancado na sala de negócios após ser informado de seu paradeiro.

- Midori peça que providenciem um banho quente para mim. Eu levarei Heikou para o quarto e o colocarei na cama.

- Sim senhora.

Rin subiu as escadas caminhando para o quarto do filho, enquanto Midori foi providenciar seu banho. Ela ninou o filho até que ele dormisse e o acomodou na cama, ele logo se entregou ao sono, pois estava cansado da viagem.

Quando Rin passou pelo grande salão e se dirigiu à escada, Sesshoumaru imediatamente detectou sua presença. Sentiu o cheiro da serva, do filho e o de Rin que estava misturado a um outro cheiro familiar e extremamente desagradável para ele.

O youkai estava sentado em sua confortável poltrona atrás da mesa repleta de papéis. Ele ergueu a cabeça, antes concentrada em analisar documentos e os olhos se estreitaram perigosamente. Uma sensação incomoda tomou conta dele, enquanto ouvia a mulher dar instruções à criada do outro lado do salão.

Midori apareceu minutos depois e avisou a sua senhora que a banheira de seu quarto de banho já estava cheia e a aguardava.

- Obrigada Midori! Você pode se recolher deve estar cansada da viagem também.

- Não precisará de mais nada minha senhora?

- Não Midori pode ir.

- Sim senhora. Boa noite!

- Boa noite! A jovem respondeu antes de se dirigir aos seus aposentos.

Rin caminhou lentamente até seus aposentos e retirou o traje de frio que usava por cima do quimono verde musgo, depositando-o em cima da cama. Logo depois ela entrou no quarto de banho retirou o quimono e se arrepiou com o frio do ambiente para logo a seguir deitar-se confortavelmente na água quente.

Por longos minutos a jovem senhora se banhou e utilizou óleos aromáticos para massagear o corpo.

Sesshoumaru entrou em seus aposentos e constatou pelo cheiro que a mulher se banhava naquele momento. Ele se aproximou da cama e tocou o tecido do agasalho que ela usara para sair e logo depois o pegou levando-o ao nariz. O youkai cerrou os olhos e os punhos com força tentando controlar a imensa ira que começava a se apoderar dele, a respiração estava alterada e o sangue fervia em suas veias. O cheiro que ele havia sentido levemente misturado ao de Rin quando ela chegou estava forte e intenso, impregnado naquela roupa. Sem perceber o youkai rasgou o tecido do agasalho com as garras, tamanha a pressão que ele exerceu com elas sobre tecido nobre.

Retomando o controle sobre si o youkai deixou o traje cair ao chão e fitou a porta do quarto de banho com seriedade, mas contrariando a expectativa não foi até lá, ele caminhou até a sacada e depois de sair fechou a porta atrás de si, deixando-a semicerrada.

Sesshoumaru sentou-se em uma das cadeiras ali, recostando-se a ela e fitando o céu já escuro, procurava colocar seus pensamentos em ordem. Não se importou com o frio cortante que fazia naquela noite estrelada, ficou por um longo tempo ali sozinho, pensando.

Alguns minutos depois Rin saiu de seu banho e já vestida com um traje de dormir voltou para o quarto. Ela viu seu agasalho no chão e o pegou ficando surpresa ao vê-lo rasgado, logo depois ouviu batidas na porta e foi atender.

- Konbanwa senhora! - Disse uma jovem youkai.

- Konbanwa Miyumi!

- Midori pediu para que eu lhe trouxesse um chá, ela disse que a senhora não quis comer nada e não queria que dormisse sem se alimentar.

Rin sorriu ao pensar no quanto sua serva se preocupava com ela e estava sempre atenta as suas necessidades, mesmo quando nem ela sabia do que precisava.

- Pode colocar sobre a mesa Miyumi. Obrigada!

- Sim senhora!

A jovem youkai depositou a bandeja com chá e alguns bolinhos de arroz em cima da mesa e antes que caminhasse até a porta para se retirar ouviu sua senhora dizer.

- Miyumi pegue esse agasalho e jogue fora.

- Jogar fora minha senhora? - A jovem pareceu em dúvida ao pegar o traje estendido por sua senhora.

- Sim. - Rin confirmou. - Acho que ele se rasgou na viagem de volta e eu não percebi, não tem mais serventia para mim.

- Está bem senhora. - A jovem criada confirmou e se retirou após uma reverencia.

Rin foi até a mesa e se serviu do chá quente que pelo cheiro agradável parecia ser de maçã e ela constatou estar certa ao provar a bebida e sentir o calor dela aquecer seu corpo.

A humana percorreu todo o aposento com os olhos enquanto bebia o chá e ao olhar para a sacada verificou que a porta não estava totalmente fechada o que era recomendável pelo frio que fazia. Ela depositou a fina porcelana na mesa e caminhou até lá, quando olhou para fora sorriu ao ver que seu youkai estava ali, compreendendo então como seu traje ficara naquele estado.

- Sesshoumaru o que faz aí fora? Está muito frio. - A jovem indagou sorrindo aparecendo através da porta expondo-se o mínimo possível ao frio da área externa.

- Eu não sinto frio Rin e você sabe disso. - O youkai respondeu com o tom impassível habitual sem olhar para ela.

- Sim eu sei, mas eu ao contrário sinto muito frio e sendo assim se você continuar aí fora eu não poderei lhe fazer companhia.

O youkai respirou fundo e inclinou a cabeça para trás repousando-a no encosto da cadeira.

- Vamos Sesshoumaru, entre. O ambiente aqui está bem mais agradável. - Rin insistiu com a voz doce ecoando até o ouvido do youkai.

Ele a olhou de soslaio antes de dizer.

- Entre Rin, eu irei logo a seguir.

Rin mostrou-lhe mais um sorriso doce antes de entrar e fechar a porta para impedir a entrada do ar frio. A jovem voltou a desfrutar de seu chá enquanto admirava as chamas crepitarem na lareira que aquecia o ambiente. Havia um enorme tapete de pele clara e felpuda no chão em frente à lareira e Rin acomodava cobertores quentes sobre ele providenciando um futton improvisado, mas muito confortável para aproveitar mais o calor proveniente da lareira.

Minutos depois enquanto ainda fitava as chamas, Rin ouviu o barulho da porta da sacada e Sesshoumaru se aproximou. Ela se virou para fitá-lo vendo que ele estava mais sério que de costume, e Rin sabia o motivo.

- Konbanwa meu senhor! - Ela o cumprimentou em um tom amoroso.

Sesshoumaru não respondeu, apenas continuou a fitá-la de forma profunda e séria. Rin aproximou-se dele e tocou seu rosto, a pele alva estava especialmente fria depois de tanto tempo de exposição ao ar gélido daquela noite.

- Você está gelado Sesshoumaru. - Ela disse acariciando-o antes de beijá-lo levemente nos lábios.

- Onde está Heikou? - Ele finalmente se pronunciou.

- Dormindo. Parece que a viagem o deixou exausto. Adormeceu logo que chegamos.

O youkai afastou-se dela e livrou-se da parte superior de seu traje, jogando-a no chão próximo à lareira, depois se voltou para ela.

- O que foi fazer no vilarejo de Inuyasha? - Ele disparou de forma tão direta quanto o olhar que lhe dispensava.

- Recebi uma mensagem dele ontem me informando que o bebê deles já havia nascido...

- Não estava na hora dessa criança nascer.

- Realmente não. O nascimento foi antecipado, mas graças a Kami eles estão bem e agora você tem mais um sobrinho. É um lindo menino, eles estão muito felizes.

Rin sentou-se sobre os joelhos no futton improvisado por ela para desfrutar do calor da lareira e encarou o youkai de forma misteriosa.

- Sente-se aqui Sesshy, você precisa se aquecer. - Ela disse convidando-o a se aproximar dela.

O youkai não se moveu e Rin estendeu a mão para incentivá-lo. Depois de algum tempo ele acabou atendendo ao apelo.

Sesshoumaru se sentou ao lado dela e Rin se aproximou ainda mais dele deixando seus rostos muito próximos e encarando os orbes dourados dele que refletiam as chamas da lareira.

- Quer me dizer o que o está incomodando?

- Por que acha que algo está me incomodando? - Ele indagou frio.

- Não nos vemos a uma semana e diante desse tratamento tão frio, me parece que não sentiu minha falta meu senhor. Está zangado por eu ter ido ao vilarejo sem avisá-lo?

- Não.

- Eu estava certa de que um dos seus fiéis servos se encarregaria de informá-lo disso onde quer que estivesse. Sei que eles o mantém informado sobre tudo o que acontece aqui na sua ausência. Não foi por isso que voltou para casa tão rapidamente?

Rin fazia as perguntas de forma quase sussurrada devido à proximidade entre os dois, os lábios quase se tocavam e ambos se encaravam sem hesitação. Sesshoumaru permanecia impassível embora um vulcão ameaçasse implodir dentro dele.

- Quem você encontrou no vilarejo? - Ele perguntou.

- Todos estavam lá para felicitar seu irmão e sua cunhada.

Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho e estreitou os olhos demonstrando sua irritação, tanto pelos termos usados pela mulher ao se referir a Inuyasha e sua humana, quanto pela informação de que todos estavam lá. O youkai deitou-se repousando a cabeça nas almofadas colocadas ali pela mulher e ela se deitou ao lado dele, continuando a encará-lo enquanto ele fitava o teto tentando manter seu controle.

Rin levou a mão ao rosto dele e o acariciou carinhosamente, o que fez Sesshoumaru fechar os olhos para desfrutar melhor a sensação.

- Não vai mesmo me dizer?

- Não há nada a ser dito Rin.

- Então eu devo entender que realmente meu senhor não sentiu falta de sua Rin? - Ela indagou apoiando a cabeça em uma das mãos enquanto o fitava, tentando desvendar o que ele sentia.

A jovem o viu fechar os olhos mais uma vez e respirar profundamente, ela então se aproximou novamente dele, tocando seu rosto com os lábios e estendendo a carícia à orelha dele onde falou sussurrando.

- Não faça isso Sesshy... - Ela disse pouco antes de acomodar o corpo sobre o dele.

Sesshoumaru abriu os olhos para encará-la.

- Eu sei que você sentiu o cheiro do Kohako nas minhas roupas e é isso que está te perturbando.

O youkai permaneceu impassível sem nada dizer. Rin o beijou novamente nos lábios com leveza sem deixar de encará-lo. Ele não correspondeu.

- Ele me abraçou... longamente quando nos despedimos, nada mais aconteceu.

Rin deslizou seu corpo sobre o dele de forma provocante e o beijou carinhosamente por toda a face, pescoço e a área próxima à orelha. Ela beijou e sugou o local de forma voluptuosa, enquanto o youkai mantinha-se quieto com os olhos fechados como se tentasse não sucumbir àquela tentação a qual ele era submetido.

A mulher continuou a provocá-lo suspirando com a respiração ofegante ao ouvido dele e deslizando a língua pela orelha.

- Eu senti tantas saudades Sesshoumaru... Consegue imaginar o quanto sinto sua falta quando está longe de casa? Passar as noites nessa cama sozinha, enquanto você está fora é uma tortura para mim meu amor.

A mulher disse de forma sussurrada e manhosa ao ouvido dele pouco antes de mordê-lo no pescoço deixando uma marca na pele alva, o que fez o youkai emitir um gemido baixo, mas muito intenso. Ela o fitou voltando a beijar seus lábios e ele estava pressionando os olhos sentindo uma descarga elétrica percorrer todo o seu corpo. A respiração do youkai estava ofegante e o coração batia acelerado no peito, ele brigava contra o próprio desejo, movido pelo orgulho absurdo de não demonstrar fraqueza em momento algum, mas estava claro que aquela batalha ele perderia como, aliás, era quase sempre inevitável em se tratando de Rin.

Ela desatou o nó de seu traje e desfez-se dele lentamente enquanto ainda encarava o youkai deitado sob si que permanecia com os olhos fechados. Logo depois soltou os cabelos, fazendo a cascata castanha deslizar sobre suas costas cobrindo-a até a altura da cintura, em seguida pegou a mão direita dele e a fez deslizar sobre a pele até seu peito para que pudesse sentir o quanto seus batimentos também estavam alterados.

Sesshoumaru finalmente abriu os olhos para fitá-la e os orbes dourados brilhavam deixando evidente o desejo que sentia. Rin inclinou-se sobre ele deixando seus rostos muito próximos e fazendo com que os fios castanhos fossem de encontro e mesclasse-se com os prateados espalhados sobre as almofadas escarlates.

- Eu te amo Sesshoumaru...

Depois de um longo tempo fitando-a o youkai levou uma de suas mãos a nuca da mulher e a trouxe para um beijo ardente e possessivo. Ele a devorou com extrema volúpia fazendo Rin gemer ao ter seus lábios sugados com extrema avidez.

O macho a enlaçou pela cintura e em um movimento rápido inverteu as posições, fazendo com que ela se deitasse sobre a superfície felpuda do tapete e mantendo seu corpo sobre o dela. Ele a encarava repleto de desejo e posicionou-se entre suas pernas antes de inclinar-se sobre ela e voltar a beijá-la mordendo seus lábios e sugando sua língua. Rin afrouxou o nó da kahama que ele vestia e percorreu suas costas com as mãos até a altura das nádegas fazendo o tecido nobre deslizar suavemente, expondo aquela musculatura perfeita.

O youkai lambeu o pescoço de sua fêmea sentindo seu gosto doce e inconfundível, estendeu a carícia até a orelha onde mordiscou o lóbulo arrancando suspiros dela.

- Eu não quero sentir o cheiro de nenhum outro macho em você Rin... Eu não aceito que outros se aproximem de você ou a toquem. Você pertence a este Sesshoumaru... É minha... - O youkai falou ao ouvido dela de forma também sussurrada, mas imperativa como uma exigência da qual ele não estava disposto a abrir mão, enquanto sua respiração soava entrecortada e ofegante e ele segurava o pescoço dela. - Eu mato quem se atrever a tocá-la e mato você se permitir que isso aconteça. - Ele mostrava nesse momento sua agressividade e possessividade naturais, mas que dificilmente se manifestavam em relação a Rin.

A mulher olhou para ele seriamente, apesar do tom utilizado por ele, ela não temia.

- Eu jamais permiti que outro me tocasse Sesshoumaru, você sempre foi o único a me tocar, a me amar e a me possuir. Você e nenhum outro. - Rin disse erguendo uma de suas mãos e acariciando o rosto dele.

Sesshoumaru ergueu-se por alguns instantes para livrar-se da última peça de roupa que impedia que seus corpos se tocassem plenamente. Ele não cortou o contato visual em nenhum momento com sua fêmea fitando-a profundamente e admirando o corpo nu e perfeito que estava a sua disposição.

Rin virou-se de costas ficando deitada de bruços, num convite claro a ele para desfrutar da posição que mais o agradava. Sesshoumaru iniciou suas carícias beijando a pele macia da mulher desde os pés, tocando com os lábios delicadamente a pele alva dela e alternando com a língua quente que a fazia se arrepiar. As carícias percorreram lentamente toda a extensão das pernas de Rin até alcançar a superfície arredondada das nádegas bem torneadas, local que ele mordeu levemente fazendo Rin emitir um pequeno grito de prazer e morder o lábio inferior sorrindo de forma travessa.

O youkai deslizou as mãos fortes pelas costas dela, massageando o local antes de prosseguir com as carícias que proporcionavam o mais puro deleite a sua mulher. Ele deitou seu corpo sobre o dela e voltou a beijar seu pescoço e a morder sua nuca.

- Humummm Se..sshy! - Rin gritou ao sentir a mordida.

As mãos do youkai percorriam toda a lateral do corpo de Rin e deixava claro a essa altura que havia virado o jogo a seu favor. Ele controlava a situação e tinha o prazer da mulher em suas mãos habilidosas.

- Eu sei que aprecia minhas carícias minha hime. Sei o quanto gosta de sentir meu toque.

Ele falou mais uma vez ao ouvido dela com a voz rouca pela excitação que ele também sentia de forma absurdamente intensa, mas que sabia controlar com maestria. Levou a mão à cavidade localizada entre as pernas da mulher, massageando a superfície úmida, o que a fez gritar seu nome mais uma vez.

- Sesshoumaru você vai me enlouquecer agindo assim. - Ela disse com a voz alterada.

O youkai sorriu de satisfação, sim queria enlouquecê-la da forma mais prazerosa possível. Ele então se posicionou para tomá-la de uma vez para si da forma literal e intensa com que a amava, deslizou para o interior dela mergulhando em um mar de deliciosas sensações. A mulher agarrou-se com força as almofadas e gemeu alto mais uma vez sentindo-o penetrá-la de forma tão intensa e profunda que quase a fez perder os sentidos.

O youkai arfava e também gemia enquanto se movimentava sobre ela de forma ritmada e pulsante fazendo seu corpo ir de encontro ao dela em busca do máximo prazer, vendo-a estremecer a cada investida.

A sensação que experimentavam era avassaladora e o calor que percorria seus corpos provocava arrepios nos dois e os faziam suar apesar do frio.

Sesshoumaru gemia intensamente tomado de desejo e buscava sedento, os doces lábios de sua fêmea que tinha os olhos fechados enquanto apertava com as mãos o tecido do cobertor, com seu corpo seguindo o ritmo ditado pela movimentação do macho sobre si. Ele a beijou de forma apaixonada e a ergueu usando um dos braços sem afastar o corpo dela, o gozo se aproximava e ele a queria bem próxima de si. Rin sentiu os braços musculosos a envolverem pela cintura, inclinando-a para frente permitindo o encaixe perfeito entre eles. Sesshoumaru estremeceu e emitiu um grito de prazer quando o gozo o alcançou fazendo-o entorpecer, sua mulher também sentira, ela estava extasiada e os tremores do orgasmo sacudiam seu corpo enquanto ela arfava sendo abraçada por trás por seu macho.

O youkai a soltou permitindo que ela repousasse ainda de costas, ela estava exausta e seus sentidos ainda estavam nublados pela sensação anterior. Ele a fez virar-se delicadamente e deitou sobre ela acariciando seu rosto levemente corado, a franja colada à testa pelo suor foi afastada por ele ao depositar um beijo carinhoso no local.

Rin abriu os olhos lentamente e sorriu levando suas mãos as costas dele e deslizando-as pela pele macia que também estava banhada em suor.

Sesshoumaru tocou os lábios dela com os seus mais uma vez dando leves mordidas e saboreando o doce gosto deles.

- Ah isso é tão bom Sesshy! - Ela disse suspirando.

- Sim eu sei minha Rin... eu sei exatamente... o que fazer... para deixá-la ...satisfeita. - Ele falou entre os beijos que aplicava em seu colo, enquanto descia até os montes gêmeos de seus seios saboreando-os como se fossem frutas maduras e apetitosas. Rin segurava os longos fios prateados dele enquanto observava sua ação, ela gemia baixinho sentindo a língua dele deslizar por sua pele.

Sesshoumaru penetrou-a de forma súbita e inesperada o que arrancou um grito de surpresa e prazer da fêmea sob si. Ela encarava aqueles orbes dourados que cintilavam e via-se refletida neles enquanto o sentia movimentar-se suavemente, entrando e saindo de seu interior.

O youkai a fitava incessantemente durante suas investidas calmas e ritmadas, da forma que ele sabia que ela gostava. O quadril fino arremetia contra o sexo dela auxiliado pelas coxas musculosas e bem definidas, causando uma sensação de puro êxtase na mulher. Ele se aprofundava mais a cada investida e se deliciava com o calor que o envolvia.

A respiração de ambos estava ofegante e o ritmo daquela dança apaixonante havia aumentado gradativamente na busca por alcançarem mais uma vez o auge do prazer.

Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos comprimindo-os e quando os abriu novamente estavam vermelhos pelo efeito de sua transformação. Rin gemia repetidas vezes tendo seu belo corpo sacudido pelas estocadas dele. A face doce da jovem humana transformara-se pela intensa sensação que se apoderara dela, todo o seu corpo tremia e os olhos castanhos mantinham-se vidrados em seu youkai quando o gozo a fez gritar e agarrar-se ao corpo dele.

Segundos depois foi a vez de Sesshoumaru ser tomado pelas sensações desconcertantes do orgasmo. A face normalmente impassível e séria, nesse momento o traía, fazendo-o revelar à única e afortunada expectadora o que normalmente ninguém podia vislumbrar. O poderoso youkai sentia e sentia intensamente, um segredo compartilhado apenas entre os dois amantes em sua intimidade. Ele deixou-se repousar sobre ela enquanto sentia os delicados braços o envolverem e gemeu baixinho ao ouvido dela.

Voltaram à calma pouco a pouco embalados pelas carícias feitas um ao outro. O youkai tinha seus cabelos acariciados por ela enquanto se mantinha deitado sobre seu corpo. A respiração quente dele tornou-se lenta e ritmada depois de um longo tempo quieto.

- Sesshy?! - Ela o chamou utilizando um tom de voz baixo.

- Hum?! - Ele apenas murmurou com o rosto ainda escondido no pescoço dela.

- Está tudo bem?

Rin estranhava a quietude excessiva dele, não era um comportamento normal. Ele demorou alguns segundos para se manifestar, ergueu a cabeça para fitá-la e disse, movendo-se da posição atual:

- Eu estou bem Rin, só preciso dormir um pouco. - Ele respondeu finalmente, deitando-se de costas ao lado dela.

Rin ergueu-se apoiada em um dos braços e o fitou incrédula por alguns instantes.

- Você precisa dormir um pouco??? - Ela indagou como se quisesse confirmar que ouvira corretamente.

O youkai permanecia deitado ao seu lado de olhos fechados exibindo seu corpo perfeito em um nu frontal completamente desprovido de pudores. A mulher o observava atentamente, cada linha daquele corpo talhado de músculos e que por um tempo ela achou ser usado apenas para batalhas, mas que descobriu também servir ao seu mais puro deleite.

Ele mais uma vez demorou a responder e quando o fez, tirou Rin de suas divagações.

- Eu estou cansado Rin...

Rin sorriu maliciosamente ao ouvi-lo e se colocou sobre ele acomodando as pernas na lateral de seu corpo, acariciando seu abdômen. Ela tocou os lábios dele com os seus ainda sorrindo.

- Eu cansei você meu amor?

Sesshoumaru abriu os olhos para fitá-la e sorriu como apenas Rin podia vê-lo sorrir, ao lembrar-se da mesma pergunta sendo feita há tempos atrás em uma outra conversa entre eles.

O sorriso de Rin aumentou ao ver expressão tão rara na face de seu amado, ela inclinou-se mais uma vez e voltou a beijá-lo.

- Eu adoro quando você sorri Sesshy...

Ele retribuiu ao beijo de forma carinhosa voltando a fechar os olhos. Rin se acomodou nos braços dele e repousou a cabeça em seu peito, se aconchegando o máximo possível.

- Está com frio? A voz calma dele chamou sua atenção.

- Não. Todo o calor de que preciso está bem aqui. - Ela respondeu depositando um beijo no peito nu do youkai.

Na manhã seguinte mais um belo dia se fez nas Terras do Oeste. O sol brilhava no céu, mas ainda sim o frio predominante do inverno era sentido.

Nos aposentos principais do castelo a chama que ardera intensamente durante toda a noite estava agora extinta.

Rin abriu os olhos lentamente constatando pela claridade que já amanhecera, olhou para a lareira à sua frente vendo-a apagada. A mulher mexeu-se preguiçosamente e sentiu um peso em sua cintura, olhou para baixo e sorriu ao se deparar com o braço alvo marcado por faixas arroxeadas e depositado sobre a curva de seu corpo. Ela acariciou levemente a pele macia e alva fazendo o youkai que tinha seu corpo recostado ao dela mover-se de forma também preguiçosa. Ele estreitou o abraço, apertando-a contra si, enquanto Rin pegou a mão depositada em sua cintura e a levou aos lábios beijando-a com carinho.

- Bom dia meu amor! - Ela disse sorrindo e se virando para encará-lo, mantendo o braço em torno de si.

O youkai a fitava com o semblante sério e sereno, admirando o sorriso fácil e adorável de sua Rin.

- O que foi? - Ele perguntou ainda encarando-a e num tom sussurrado.

- Eu estou surpresa... Não é comum que eu acorde e você esteja ao meu lado, sempre se levanta antes do alvorecer.

O youkai diminuiu ainda mais o pouco espaço que havia entre eles, colando seu corpo ainda nu ao dela e fazendo seus lábios se tocarem em um beijo terno.

- Uma ótima surpresa meu príncipe. - Ela retribuiu ao beijo doce dado por ele. - Eu gostaria de acordar assim todos os dias.

Alguns minutos mais tarde e muitas carícias amáveis depois, o casal se levantou para voltar a sua rotina.

Sesshoumaru preparava-se para se reunir com Ryou e outros de seus generais, ele vestia a parte superior de seu traje enquanto observava a mulher parada à frente de um espelho penteando os cabelos.

- Pensa que haverá necessidade de sair em viagem novamente meu senhor?

Sesshoumaru a fitou por alguns instantes antes de responder.

- Talvez... Por que pergunta?

- Porque nesse caso terei mais uma vez que lidar com a saudade que sinto quando está longe.

- Não deseja que eu vá? - Ele indagou atando a faixa amarela e azul ao traje.

- Não. - A jovem respondeu enquanto se aproximava dele que estava próximo à cama.

Rin passou o braço pela cintura dele e o abraçou.

- Isso é uma exigência? - O youkai questionou de forma tranqüila, arqueando a sobrancelha.

A mulher sorriu fitando aqueles olhos dourados brilhantes e depois o beijou lentamente no pescoço se aconchegando ao corpo dele e sentindo seu perfume.

- Você não quer mais que eu me ausente e quer acordar tendo este Sesshoumaru ao seu lado todos os dias. São esses os termos?

Ela não respondeu, apenas continuou abraçada a ele, que sentia a respiração quente dela indo de encontro a sua pele alva.

- Atender a tais exigências me seria muito agradável minha hime, mas eu não posso. Como senhor dessas terras tenho obrigações a cumprir. - Ele concluiu calmamente levando as mãos ao rosto da mulher fazendo-a encará-lo.

- Não são exigências Sesshy, creio que a palavra que melhor define seja desejo. Eu desejo sim tê-lo sempre por perto, mas tenho consciência de seus deveres e não ousaria interferir nisso.

Os olhos castanhos da mulher transbordavam doçura enquanto ela falava e encarava o mar dourado a sua frente. Eles se beijaram longamente desfrutando do gosto um do outro até que seus pulmões reclamaram ar.

- Tenha um bom dia meu Senhor! - Desejou a mulher com um sorriso radiante na face.

Sesshoumaru pegou a mão direita de sua mulher e levou aos lábios beijando-a de forma cortês.

- Bom dia minha hime! - O youkai disse antes de deixar os aposentos rumo à sala de negócios onde ele já era esperado.

**E então gente? Concordam que foi quente?**

**MEU DEUS!**

**O Senhor das Terras do Oeste, Sesshoumaru Taisho, teve um ataque de ciúmes?? Foi isso mesmo??? Rsrsrsrs. Pela primeira vez ele demonstra claramente seu ciúme.**

**Sesshoumaru está mostrando suas garras nesse capítulo. Diante da possessividade dele, não duvido nada que ele fosse capaz de matar por ciúmes. Ele sabe sobre o amor intenso que Kohako nutre por Rin desde a infância de ambos e isso o incomoda profundamente. A possessividade em níveis ainda não vistos nessa fic aparece aqui. Mas nós o amamos e o queremos assim mesmo. No final ele até que foi fofo, não foi? Eu achei.**

**Minha Rin mais uma vez dando um show. Ela sabe lidar com esse youkai como ninguém. Para mim não resta a menor dúvida de quem realmente comanda esse relacionamento, apesar de toda altivez de Sesshoumaru, Rin sempre fica por cima e usando de sutileza e diplomacia contorna qualquer situação.**

**Deixem suas opiniões, dúvidas, críticas que serei toda "ouvidos" ou melhor olhos. XD.**

**Beijos e até a próxima.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Olá!**

**Estou de volta pessoal. Eu devia postar só no domingo, mas atendendo a pedidos antecipei.**

**Não tenho muito o que dizer sobre o capítulo, porque estou com sono demais para pensar em algo XD.**

**Boa leitura!**

Em um típico fim de tarde de verão, em que densas nuvens de chuva começavam a tomar conta do céu antes azul, a Senhora do Oeste andava de um lado a outro no grande salão do castelo ansiosa a espera de seu marido e filho.

Sesshoumaru havia saído na manhã daquele dia para percorrer parte das terras e levara Heikou consigo, dizendo que não demoraria. O dia passara devagar e agora com a noite chegando e uma forte chuva ameaçando se precipitar sobre as Terras do Oeste, Rin estava preocupada. Ela tinha os cabelos soltos e vestia um quimono de seda branco com desenhos abstratos nas cores amarela e verde. Caminhou até uma das janelas que dava para a entrada principal do castelo e pôde ver que os pequenos pingos de chuva já fustigavam o vidro.

Trovoadas podiam ser ouvidas e raios cortavam a imensidão do céu. Típicos fenômenos da natureza, belíssimos e fascinantes aos olhos de uns, mas absolutamente desagradáveis a outros como Rin. Ela não tinha mais medo, pelo menos não o medo infantil que a incomodou durante tanto tempo. Mas tempestades sempre lhe davam uma sensação estranha como se fosse prenúncio de algo ruim.

Sesshoumaru lhe disse inúmeras vezes que isso era bobagem, tempestades nada mais eram que fenômenos naturais, manifestações da natureza. Ele dizia que estas superstições e crendices eram típicas de humanos ignorantes e que isso não se adequava a uma mulher culta como ela. A porção racional de Rin concordava com o youkai, mas humanos são movidos pelo emocional e ela não podia ignorar o que sentia, portanto era sempre difícil ter os homens de sua vida fora de casa numa tempestade como a que se formava.

Enquanto divagava olhando a chuva lá fora, o tempo passou rapidamente sem que ela percebesse. Logo a figura de Sesshoumaru pôde ser vista surgindo por entre as árvores do bosque em frente ao castelo e Heikou estava ao seu lado. Os dois caminhavam tranquilamente como se uma torrente de água não caísse sobre suas cabeças.

Rin balançou a cabeça negativamente e deixou a janela caminhado até a porta de entrada para recebê-los.

- Pelos deuses, vocês andam nessa chuva como se nada fosse. – Ela disse olhando para o filho, que lhe sorria.

- É apenas água hahue. – Heikou disse de forma tranqüila.

- Sim é só água...

Rin pegou o menino pela mão e o conduziu ao salão principal, os dois foram seguidos por Sesshoumaru. Os cabelos e as roupas de ambos estavam encharcados e as gotas de água molhavam o chão. Logo Midori acompanhada de uma outra serva trouxe toalhas para os dois. Uma delas foi entregue a Rin que passou a enxugar o filho e a outra foi oferecida pela jovem criada ao youkai e este ignorou a oferta.

- Heikou, quero que vá agora mesmo com Midori e retire esses trajes molhados. – A mãe orientou o fitando. – Posso saber onde estiveram?

- Nós fomos às terras ao sul hahaue e visitamos Ryou-san e Kiomi-san.

- É mesmo? – Ela indagou olhando logo depois para Sesshoumaru que se mantinha de pé e sério como sempre, agora secava o rosto com a toalha antes estendida pela serva.

Heikou também olhou para o pai e ele fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça confirmando que ele podia falar.

- Tem uma menina pequena lá agora. - Heikou disse despreocupado enquanto a mãe ainda secava seus cabelos que se alongavam pelas costas.

- Kiomi já teve o bebê? - Rin questionou se dirigindo a Sesshoumaru.

- Hai. - Ele respondeu simplesmente.

- E como está Kiomi?

- Ela está bem.

- Que bom! Eles devem estar muito felizes. Você viu a menina, meu príncipe?

- Vi hahaue. Ela é pequena e estranha. - Heikou disse fazendo uma careta o que causou estranheza na mãe.

- Estranha??

- Ela chora, chora muito... - O menino respondeu arrancando risos da mãe.

- Meu príncipe, bebês não sabem falar, é através do choro que eles se comunicam. - A mãe explicou ainda sorrindo.

Sesshoumaru observava os dois e quase deixou escapar também um sorriso pelo canto dos lábios por causa dos comentários do filho. Rin estava sentada em uma poltrona e Heikou parado de pé ao lado dela.

- Agora vá se trocar. - Rin orientou. - Depois conversamos.

Heikou pegou a toalha branca das mãos da mãe e correu em direção a escada, desafiando Midori a segui-lo. A serva sorriu com a peraltice dele e o seguiu lentamente, pois sua idade avançada já não lhe permitia acompanhá-lo.

- Miyumi peça, por favor, que preparem o banho de seu Senhor. - Ordenou Rin com a mesma suavidade de sempre.

- Sim minha senhora. - A serva respondeu reverenciando o casal e depois se retirou.

O barulho ensurdecedor de um trovão ecoou pelas terras e Sesshoumaru observava a mulher ainda sentada na poltrona. Ela ergueu o rosto para fitá-lo e encontrou os profundos orbes dourados encarando-a.

- Graças aos deuses vocês já voltaram.

- Preocupa-se demais minha Rin. Heikou é uma criança, mas ele possui sangue de youkai em suas veias, ele não sofrerá de enfermidades típicas de humanos. Ele é imune a isso.

- Diferente de mim não é?

- Exato. - O youkai se aproximou da mulher e pegou uma de suas mãos fazendo com que ela se levantasse. - Quando você era uma menina eu tinha que garantir que não ficasse exposta à chuva ou como conseqüência você adoecia. - Ele disse em tom tranqüilo e a beijou no rosto.

Rin sorriu ao lembrar-se de sua infância ao lado daquele, que naquela época não imaginava, viria a ser seu marido.

- Eu lhe dei muito trabalho não foi? - Questionou fitando os olhos dourados.

- Muito... – O youkai confirmou também a fitando de forma significativa.

Rin o abraçou pouco se importando com o fato dele estar todo molhado.

- Agora você também está molhada.

- Não importa. Eu irei com você e então troco minhas roupas. – Ela disse sorrindo e depois selou os lábios dele com os seus mais uma vez. - Vamos? Seu banho já deve estar pronto. - Ela o chamou conduzindo-o à escada para seguirem ao andar superior.

Horas mais tarde, depois de terem tomado um longo banho juntos, o Senhor e a Senhora do Oeste desciam as escadas indo até a sala de jantar, onde o filho já os aguardava.

Heikou estava sentado na cadeira ao lado direito da cabeceira onde era o lugar de seu pai. Ao lado esquerdo, ficava sua mãe.

- Konbanwa meu príncipe!

- Konbanwa hahaue!

Durante o jantar Rin conversou com Sesshoumaru sobre o nascimento da filha de Ryou e Kiomi. Ela ouviu do youkai que a menina se chamava Mayra, nome escolhido por Ryou e que segundo ele, em sua língua natal, significava **amada**.

- Imagino o quanto Kiomi deve estar feliz, apesar da preocupação dela em não estar preparada para ser mãe. Eu também tive medo. – Rin completou após alguns segundos.

- Medo? - Sesshoumaru indagou arqueando a sobrancelha, enquanto levava uma xícara com chá até a boca.

- Sim.

- Nunca vi qualquer hesitação em você quanto a isso Rin.

- Não houve hesitação. Eu queria muito essa criança, nossa criança. – Rin disse olhando para o filho, que a fitava e estava atento a conversa dos pais. A mulher prosseguiu. – Mas eu me preocupava, pensando se seria uma boa mãe. Acho que isso é normal quando é a primeira vez.

- Qualquer um que a conhecesse poderia dizer com certeza quão boa mãe você seria. Eu nunca tive dúvidas quanto a isso. – Sesshoumaru disse calmamente.

Rin sorriu olhando para ele e depois para o filho.

O jantar transcorreu tranqüilamente. A tempestade lá fora havia se acalmado embora ainda chovesse.

A Senhora do Oeste fez planos e comunicou a Sesshoumnaru que iria visitar o casal amigo e sua herdeira tão logo fosse possível.

- Eu também posso ir hahaue? - Heikou questionou.

- Achei que não tivesse gostado da menina, que o choro dela o havia incomodado?

Heikou apenas olhou para a mãe sem nada responder e Rin sorriu mais uma vez.

- É claro que você poderá ir meu príncipe. Iremos amanhã se não estiver mais chovendo.

No dia seguinte, conforme prometido, Rin foi com o filho às Terras ao sul onde ficava a residência do General Ryou.

Por ordens de Sesshoumaru soldados a escoltaram durante todo o trajeto. Sesshoumaru jamais permitira que Rin andasse desacompanhada pela floresta, ainda que fosse dentro de seu território. A região era vasta e mesmo com toda vigilância era impossível deter todos os intrusos. Um ou outro youkai, vez ou outra se aventurava por ali e era possível que desavisados pudessem atacá-la por não saber de seu status ou por não se importarem e desconhecerem o a magnitute do poder do senhor daquelas terras.

No fim o youkai tinha toda a razão. Não faltava muito para chegarem a seu destino quando foram interceptados por uma horda de youkais. Os soldados se puseram em prontidão para defender sua senhora e o herdeiro das Terras do Oeste.

- Vejo que um nobre viaja nesse grupo. Mas por que sinto cheiro de humanos em uma carruagem protegida por youkais? – Um dos youkais, que tinha uma aparência repugnante se pronunciou.

Rin ficou atenta logo que a carruagem parou sem que ela tivesse ordenado, seu instinto lhe dizia que algo estava errado. A mulher pegou sua katana depositada atrás de um dos bancos e a retirou da bainha.

Heikou olhou admirado para o que a mãe fazia e ela pediu que ele ficasse em silêncio fazendo um gesto com o dedo indicador sobre os lábios. O menino concordou com a cabeça e Rin o fez sentar-se novamente. Ela então abriu lentamente a porta da carruagem apesar dos protestos silenciosos do filho e desceu calmamente fitando os youkais parados no caminho.

Rin havia escondido sua katana sob o refinado kimono de seda e usando sua face mais inocente deu alguns passos à frente.

Os youkais a olharam surpresos. Era humana como eles puderam detectar pelo cheiro, mas por que estava sendo conduzida por youkais?

- O que vocês querem? – A mulher perguntou usando um tom de voz tranqüilo.

- Queremos tudo o que você tiver humana. Não sei porque diabos está em companhia de youkais, mas isso não importa. Você nos dará o que queremos.

- Vocês sabem onde estão? - Rin perguntou mais uma vez sem se alterar.

- O que isso importa mulher? - Esbravejou um outro youkai.

- Vejo que não sabem.

Rin andou mais alguns passos em direção aos homens se colocando ao lado de um de seus soldados.

- Minha senhora, por favor, deixe-nos lidar com isso. – O soldado que liderava o grupo pediu.

- Minha senhora??? Que patético. Como um youkai pode se referir a uma reles humana como sua senhora??

As indagações e o tom debochado utilizado pelo youkai irritaram profundamente o soldado.

- Vou fazê-lo engolir tais palavras seu verme. – Ele respondeu exasperado.

- Não! – Rin o deteve segurando seu braço. – Acalme-se Hiroy.

A humana voltou a encarar o youkai seriamente enquanto seu soldado a olhava surpreso. Heikou assistia a tudo incógnito na carruagem como sua mãe ordenara, mas estava difícil manter-se longe daquilo.

- Sugiro que vocês saiam dessas terras imediatamente, antes que se machuquem. – Ela voltou a se pronunciar.

- Ha ha ha ha! Quem você pensa que é humana? Nós vamos matar esses youkais inúteis que a servem e vamos nos divertir muito ao colocá-la no seu devido lugar.

Os youkais avançaram e Rin tomou sua katana em mãos para defender-se. Os soldados lutavam contra os youkais, assim como Rin que se encarregou daquele que mais falara impropérios à ela.

Heikou não mais se conteve ao ver sua mãe ser atacada e saiu de onde estava indo ao encontro dela. Ele usou suas garras já salientes e avançou contra o youkai ferindo-o no braço.

O youkai gemeu de dor e ia avançar contra Heikou quando a mãe se colocou na frente e o ameaçou com a katana.

- Não se aproxime do meu filho. Seu imundo.

- Como é?

- Você me ouviu. Fique longe dele.

- Esse fedelho idiota me atacou. Pensa que pode comigo pirralho mestiço? Agora vejo que você deve ser a concubina de algum youkai. Por isso deu a luz a uma vergonha como essa.

- Cale-se! - Rin gritou irritada.

Heikou sentia seu sangue ferver e tomado por um impulso pegou uma adaga que sempre trazia consigo e partiu para cima do youkai mais uma vez.

- Heikou não! - Mais uma vez a mulher gritou.

O menino conseguiu atingir o youkai na barriga, mas foi pego por ele no processo. O sangue escorria pela roupa surrada do youkai, enquanto ele segurava Heikou pela gola do quimono.

- Eu vou matar você sua peste.

Os soldados, que já haviam se livrado do restante do grupo se aproximaram temerosos. Se algo acontecesse àquela criança eles poderiam dar suas vidas como acabadas.

- Solte-o youkai. Você trará desgraças inimagináveis a sua vida se fizer algo ao príncipe herdeiro das Terras do Oeste.

O youkai pareceu se alarmar com a revelação, mas não largou o menino. A ousadia do garoto em atacá-lo o deixara extremamente irritado.

Heikou ainda lutava contra ele arranhando-o com suas garras e provocando cortes na pele de seu braço por onde o sangue fluía.

- Solte meu filho agora. – Rin disse procurando conter-se.

O youkai a fitou por alguns instantes. O que havia de errado com essa mulher? Ela achava mesmo que podia dar ordens a ele que era um youkai? Uma simples humana?

- Não ouviu o que a Senhora disse? Solte o garoto.

Uma voz familiar a Rin ecoou no local. Ela fixou seu olhar ao ver surgir atrás do youkai a figura de Ryou.

O youkai tigre levou uma de suas mãos ao pescoço do inimigo por trás e cravou suas garras levemente em sua pele, fazendo o líquido rubro escorrer. Ao mesmo tempo Ryou segurava com a outra mão sua espada que estava pressionada às costas do outro.

- Solte-o. Não vou ordenar uma segunda vez intruso.

Ryou apertou ainda mais a garganta do youkai e este logo soltou o pequeno.

Heikou caiu de pé ao chão e ajeitou o quimono olhando raivosamente para o youkai. Rin logo o chamou para junto de si, no que ele obedeceu prontamente.

O youkai foi jogado ao chão com uma força descumunal por Ryou.

- Levem esse inútil daqui. Há uma prisão no vilarejo logo adiante, digam que foi o General Ryou quem o mandou.

- Mas General, vai prendê-lo?? - O soldado perguntou incrédulo, achando aquela uma punição inadequada para o crime de importunar e tentar matar a esposa e o herdeiro do senhor daquelas terras.

- Sim. Vou mantê-lo preso e mais tarde pretendo apresentá-lo formalmente ao senhor Sesshoumaru. Creio que ele apreciará conhecer aquele que invadiu suas terras e importunou sua mulher e filho. – O youkai tigre disse de forma cínica olhando com desprezo para o youkai que estava agora subjugado.

- Está bem minha senhora?

- Sim Ryou. Obrigada Você está bem meu príncipe?

- Estou hahaue.

- Ótimo! Eu lamento que isso tenha acontecido, mas garanto que este miserável pagará pelo que fez. Agora vamos, vou levá-los até a casa.

Alguns minutos depois, Ryou chegava até sua casa em companhia de Rin e Heikou. Eles encontraram Kiomi sentada na sala tomando chá.

- Querida veja quem veio nos visitar!

- Oh Rin-san! – A jovem disse sorrindo e se levantando para cumprimentar a amiga.

- Como está Kiomi?

- Estou ótima! Oh, ohayou mais uma vez príncipe Heikou!

- Ohayou Kiomi-san! - O menino a cumprimentou fazendo uma reverência polida.

- Vim para ver sua criança Kiomi. Quando Sesshoumaru e Heikou chegaram em casa dizendo que ela já havia nascido eu logo quis vir conhecê-la.

- Ela está dormindo agora, mas venha até o quarto. Vamos vê-la.

As duas mulheres caminharam pelo corredor até o quarto da pequena Mayra enquanto Ryou continuou na sala em companhia de Heikou.

Mayra ressonava tranqüilamente em um belo berço em formato oval confeccionado em madeira de lei clara. O quarto espaçoso e arejado era todo decorado com móveis claros assim como o berço.

Rin fitou a menina por alguns instantes, tão pequenina. Depois voltou seu olhar para a mãe.

- Ela se parece com Ryou.

- Toda. Ela não herdou nada meu.

- Nem os olhos?

- Nem os olhos. São negros como a noite, iguais aos de Ryou.

As duas sorriram. De fato Mayra era muito parecida com o pai.

A menina se moveu levemente e a mãe então a pegou no colo com cuidado fazendo assim com que Rin pudesse vê-la melhor.

- Ah! Ela é linda Kiomi. – Rin disse em um tom quase sussurrado. – E se parece com você também. Ela tem os seus traços delicados.

- Ryou disse o mesmo, mas eu ainda não consegui enxergar. – A jovem disse pouco antes de beijar a cabecinha do bebê, coberta com finos fios negros.

Na sala Ryou acabara de entregar uma mensagem nas mãos de um dos servos e ordenara que esta fosse entregue o mais rápido possível a seu destinatário. Segundos depois as duas mulheres retornavam à sala de visitas e ainda conversavam.

- Ryou?! Rin-san acaba de me contar o que ocorreu a caminho daqui. Quem eram esses youkais?

- Eu ainda não sei, mas logo descobrirei tudo. Pretendo ter uma conversa particular com os dois que sobreviveram.

- Acho que eram apenas ladrões Kiomi. - Disse Rin tranqüila enquanto se sentava na poltrona.

- Talvez, mas eles tiveram muita audácia ao andar por estas terras sem permissão e ainda a atacarem dessa forma.

- Aparentemente eles nem sabiam aonde estavam. Muito menos poderiam deduzir que estavam molestando a senhora dessas terras. - Ponderou Ryou.

- E você os enfrentou Rin-san?

- Sim. Não deixaria que me atacassem tão facilmente. Não me importava que eles levassem o que quisessem de valor, mas eles ameaçaram meu filho e ele revidou. Não é rapaz?

- Chihiue me disse para nunca permitir que alguém fale daquele jeito comigo hahaue. - Heikou ainda estava zangado com o acontecido. Os insultos do youkai não foram digeridos pelo jovem hanyou, seu orgulho fora ferido e isso o deixava exasperado.

- O que você fez foi muito perigoso meu filho. Você poderia ter se ferido gravemente ou pior.

- Eu sei me defender hahaue. - O menino respondeu fitando a mãe seriamente.

Rin suspirou pesadamente. Por vezes Heikou demonstrava ser exatamente igual ao pai, extremamente orgulhoso e intransigente.

Eles continuaram a conversar na sala de visitas até que o almoço estivesse pronto. Kiomi os convidara para juntar-se a eles durante a refeição e Rin aceitou o convite.

Após a refeição Heikou saiu com Ryou para ir até o vilarejo próximo. As mulheres continuaram na casa conversando e admirando a pequena Mayra que estava agora acordada no colo da mãe.

- É uma sensação maravilhosa não é? - Rin perguntou observando mãe e filha.

- É sim. Nunca senti nada parecido. E pensar que eu tinha medo do que aconteceria. Não me achava preparada para ter um filhote.

- Essa insegurança é normal eu acredito. Todas nós sentimos na primeira vez.

- É, mas agora que superei a ansiedade inicial, eu sei que quero dar muitos filhos ao meu Ryou. - A jovem inuyoukai disse sorrindo.

Rin também sorriu.

Algumas horas mais tarde Ryou e Heikou voltavam para a casa e estavam no pátio de entrada quando sentiram uma poderosa presença se aproximar. Eles olharam para trás a tempo de ver uma esfera verde e brilhante surgir no céu. A esfera desceu rapidamente até o chão e seu brilho se dissipou revelando o Daiyoukai Sesshoumaru em toda a sua imponência.

A face impassível do youkai nada demonstrava, mas ele estava furioso. Ryou sabia disso. Sabia que Sesshoumaru viria ao encontro da mulher tão logo soubesse do ataque sofrido por ela e por seu filho, por isso enviou o seu mais veloz mensageiro ao castelo para entregar-lhe a mensagem em que relatava o ocorrido e dizia ter feito prosioneiros dois youkais que sobreviveram a ação.

- Sesshoumaru-sama! - Os soldados e servos que ali estavam prostraram-se diante dele.

Seshoumaru apenas olhou ao seu redor até encontrar os olhos de Ryou que o observava. O youkai tigre caminhou ao seu encontro, assim como Heikou que sorriu ao ver o pai, mas conteve sua euforia e a vontade de correr até ele.

- Eu recebi sua mensagem. - Ele disse simplesmente, mas quem o conhecesse mínimente poderia notar sua ira.

Sesshoumaru voltou seu olhar para o filho que se aproximou lentamente dos dois adultos e se dirigiu a ele.

- Você está bem?

- Hai chichiue.

- Sua mãe. Onde ela está?

- Está na casa com Kiomi-san.

- Ela não sofreu nada Sesshoumaru. - Ryou se pronunciou. - Vamos entrar.

Ryou conduziu o youkai e seu filho para dentro da residência e mandou que uma das servas chamasse pelas mulheres que estavam no quarto. Logo elas vieram ao encontro deles. Rin viu Sesshoumaru de pé no batente da porta que levava à varanda e ele a fitava seriamente.

- Sesshoumaru?! - Rin disse surpresa. - Ryou mandou chamá-lo?

- Hai.

Rin se aproximou dele e o fitou nos olhos.

- Já pensava em chamar Heikou para retornarmos. Não havia necessidade de você vir aqui.

- Você pretendia que eu não soubesse o que aconteceu aqui?

- Não. Eu sei que você seria informado sobre isso independente do que eu dissesse.

- Entende agora porque não permito que ande pela floresta sem escolta?

- Sim eu sei. Sei que faz isso para me proteger.

- Nós iremos embora depois que eu resolver alguns assuntos. – O youkai disse enquanto fitava a mulher de forma agora tranqüila.

- O que você vai fazer?

- Não pergunte Rin. Você não vai gostar de saber. - Disse calmamente.

O youkai caminhou de volta à porta de entrada da casa e se dirigiu a Ryou.

- Leve-me até onde está o youkai responsável pelo ataque.

Ryou pegou sua espada e caminhou também em direção a porta para irem à prisão que ficava no vilarejo.

- Chichiue eu posso ir também? – Perguntou Heikou.

Sesshoumaru se virou para olhá-lo, depois voltou seu olhar para Rin sabendo claramente que ela era contra aquilo.

- Fique com sua mãe Heikou. Ela precisa de você.

Sem dizer mais nada os dois saíram pela porta indo em direção ao vilarejo.

A presença de Sesshoumaru causou comoção naquele pequeno lugar. As pessoas estavam nas ruas, havia humanos e youkais vivendo ali como, aliás, era comum nos vilarejos que ficavam dentro do território do youkai. A figura imponente trajando um quimono impecavelmente alvo andava tranqülamente pelas ruas empoeiradas acompanhado de seu general. Os habitantes locais os reverenciavam respeitosamente, sabiam que aquele em companhia do General Ryou era o poderoso Daiyoukai senhor daquelas terras. Os dois conversavam durante o caminho.

- O que pretende fazer com o prisioneiro? - Indagou Ryou.

- É realmente necessário que lhe diga?

- Não. - O youkai tigre respondeu sorrindo levemente.

- Eu senti um fraco cheiro de sangue em Heikou, mas não era dele nem de Rin...

- Provavelmente era de um dos youkais. Heikou o enfrentou quando o viu atacar Rin-sama. - Ryou esclareceu. - Ele tem coragem...

- Ele é impulsivo. Precisa aprender a controlar isso ou terá sérios problemas. - O inuyoukai respondeu.

Pouco tempo depois Sesshoumaru e Ryou chegaram a seu destino. O inuyoukai permaneceu em uma sala espaçosa enquanto Ryou ordenava à autoridade ali que trouxesse os prisioneiros.

Os dois youkais foram trazidos acorrentados à presença de Sesshoumaru, ele os olhou com extremo despreso e sem nada dizer por alguns instantes. Os guardas os deixaram ao chão e Ryou ordenou que eles se retirassem ao que eles logo atenderam. O youkai tigre aproximou-se dos dois e disse:

- Vocês devem saber que estão em um território anexado às Terras do Oeste e que este..- Disse fazendo referência a Sesshoumaru. - É o senhor dessas terras. A mulher e a criança que vocês atacaram são a esposa e o filho dele.

Os youkais arregalaram os olhos assustados, podiam sentir a energia sinistra emanada pelo inuyoukai que os fitava com ódio do outro lado da sala. Sesshoumaru estalava os dedos salientando as poderosas e afiadas garras. O fio de veneno já podia ser visto na extremidade de seus dedos.

Do lado de fora alguns soldados conversavam e todos comentavam sobre a presença de seu senhor ali. Logo eles puderam ouvir os gritos aterrorizantes vindos de dentro daquela construção. Gritos de dor e agonia, que eles sabiam serem daqueles youkais que cometeram a estupidez de entrarem em terras desconhecidas e mexerem com sua senhora e o príncipe herdeiro.

Sesshoumaru fez questão de matar aqueles youkais estúpidos da forma mais dolorosa possível. Ele os fez sucumbir lentamente ao seu veneno corrosivo. Aqueles vermes serviriam de exemplo para que todos soubessem o que acontece com quem ousa afrontar Seshoumaru Taisho.

Não demorou para que aqueles infelizes estivessem mortos e Sesshoumaru não tardou a voltar para a casa de Ryou no intuito de buscar os seus e levá-los de volta ao castelo.

Rin despediu-se dos amigos prometendo voltar em breve para ver a pequena Mayra mais uma vez.

À pedido de Rin o caminho de volta ao castelo foi percorrido de carruagem, exatamente como quando vieram. A mulher achava que essa era uma boa oportunidade para que eles passassem algum tempo juntos como família. Sesshoumaru sentou-se no confortável assento estofado e Rin estava ao seu lado com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro. Heikou estava no outro assento de frente para os pais.

- Meu príncipe por que não se deita e descansa até chegarmos em casa?

- Não estou cansado hahaue.

Os pais o fitavam atentamente. Rin sorria. Ela sabia que o menino estava sim cansado e com sono, mas seu orgulho jamais permitiria que ele admitisse tal fraqueza diante do pai. Sesshoumaru continuou a fitar o filho, sabia também que ele estava cansado e lhe instigava ver até quando o pequeno mediria forças com ele e lutaria contra o sono.

A viagem seguiu tranqüilamente com o casal conversando sobre assuntos irrisórios e pouco antes de chegarem em casa Heikou adormeceu. A mãe o olhou com doçura depois se voltou para o youkai ao seu lado beijando-lhe a face. Sesshoumaru virou o rosto contra o dela e fez com que seus lábios se tocassem em um beijo demorado e carinhoso. Quando não havia mais ar, eles se afastaram. Sesshoumaru passou então a acariciar a face doce de sua mulher enquanto ela, de olhos fechados, desfrutava do toque delicado dele.

Minutos depois chegaram ao castelo. Sesshoumaru ajudou Rin a descer da carruagem e logo depois pegou o filho ainda adormecido no colo. O menino foi levado até seus aposentos e colocado confortavelmente na cama. A mãe retirou seu calçado com todo cuidado e trocou suas roupas.

- Hahaue nós já chegamos? – O pequeno hanyou perguntou ainda sonolento.

- Já meu príncipe. Agora você pode dormir tranqüilo.

Rin cobriu o menino e o beijou na testa, antes de deixar o aposento.

No aposento principal do castelo Sesshoumaru estava parado na porta da sacada observando o céu que começava a ser salpicado de estrelas.

Rin adentrou o local e o observou por alguns instantes enquanto soltava os cabelos que até então estavam presos.

- Sesshoumaru o que você fez com aqueles youkais?

A pergunta da mulher chamou a atenção do youkai, o que o fez voltar-se para ela, mas ele não respondeu.

- Você os matou?

- Sim. – Ele respondeu simplesmente. – Eles tinham que pagar pelo que fizeram minha Rin. – Concluiu depois de algum tempo e a abraçou.

Rin se aconchegou aos braços dele e suspirou. Sabia que não adiantaria tentar argumentar com Sesshoumaru sobre o assunto. Ele era absolutamente implacável quando desafiado, não admitia que o contrariassem e havia matado por motivos muito menos sérios anteriormente. Certamente não teria misericórdia daqueles que ameaçaram sua família.

A noite chegou e cobriu com seu manto negro as Terras do Oeste. Os senhores do castelo recolheram-se a seus aposentos logo após o jantar e desfrutaram da companhia um do outro naquela noite tranqüila de verão.

**Como de praxe, aguardo reviews para saber a opinião de vocês.**

**Beijos!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Olá caros leitores!**

**Não direi nada sobre esse capítulo que é para não estragar a surpresa.**

**Boa leitura!**

Vário meses depois...

Um lindo dia de outono se fazia nas Terras do Oeste. O céu estava azul e sem nuvens, o que era incomum para aquela época do ano. As árvores já haviam perdido grande parte de suas folhas, que jaziam no chão como um tapete e não havia mais nenhum sinal de flores.

O vento frio soprava nas Terras fazendo com que mais folhas caíssem, os pássaros e outros animais já procuravam abrigo contra o inverno rigoroso que não tardaria a chegar.

No interior do castelo em uma espécie de pátio interno, sentada em uma cadeira a Senhora daquelas terras fazia uma linda tapeçaria e vez ou outra sorria ao observar o filho que ao longe estava envolvido em um treinamento.

Heikou tinha agora oito anos, continuava lindo como quando nasceu, era uma criança inteligente e audaz, não tinha medo de nada. Com o tempo pôde-se perceber que ele herdara muito das características do pai no tocante a personalidade. Heikou era sério e observador, mas a doçura de sua mãe estava presente no modo como ele falava e se expressava e pelo jeito que lidava com as pessoas a sua volta. O menino possuía o mesmo carisma de Rin.

O jovem hanyou recebia treinamento e era educado nos mesmos moldes de Sesshoumaru desde os três anos de idade. Rin relutou um pouco a essa iniciação tão precoce do filho nas artes da batalha, mas Sesshoumaru foi taxativo ao dizer que sua decisão era final e não estava aberta a discussões. Rin discutiu mesmo assim, mas acabou convencida depois de algum tempo de que seu pequenino precisava aprender desde cedo a se defender e a entender como funciona o imenso mundo fora dos limites do castelo. A preocupada mãe concordou com as lições desde que nada fosse feito com exageros, afinal embora fosse herdeiro do mais proeminente clã youkai do Japão, Heikou era apenas uma criança.

Rin o olhava à distância. Ele treinava o uso da katana com o sensei Takuma Nakai, um youkai reconhecido por sua sapiência e habilidade com as armas e as artes marciais. Ele era convocado para atuar na educação dos herdeiros dos mais nobres clãs, transmitindo os mais diversos conhecimentos. Dizia-se que até mesmo Sesshoumaru fora seu pupilo quando criança, antes de percorrer todo o país ao lado do pai.

Logo o treino estava terminado e Heikou veio correndo ao encontro da mãe. Ele trajava um típico kimono de treinamento na cor preta e seus cabelos já crescidos na altura da cintura balançavam ao sabor do vento.

- Hahaue! - Ele chamou ao se aproximar e ajoelhar-se em frente à cadeira onde a mãe estava.

Rin deposita a tapeçaria sobre o colo e estende as mãos levando-as ao rosto do filho.

- Olá meu príncipe! Como foi o seu dia hoje?

- Bom. - Ele disse com a calma comum ao pai. - Eu treinei e aprendi muito com Takuma-sensei.

- Isso é ótimo querido. - A mãe respondeu sorrindo e foi retribuída com um dos belos sorrisos de Heikou.

O nobre youkai Takuma aproxima-se dos dois e faz uma reverência.

- Terminamos por hoje, minha senhora.

- Certo. Obrigada Takuma-san!

- Amanhã nos vemos Heikou-sama. - O youkai disse.

- Hai sensei. - O jovem hanyou confirma balançando a cabeça.

Takuma-sensei vai embora retornando a sua casa que ficava nos limites do castelo.

- Vou me banhar agora hahaue.

- Sim vá e depois coma alguma coisa, é importante se alimentar depois de se exercitar.

- Hai hahaue.

O pequeno levantou-se e caminhou para o interior do castelo, sua ama já o aguardava para ajudá-lo. Heikou subiu as escadas sendo acompanhado por ela que providenciaria seu banho.

Minutos depois Rin já havia entrado e estava sentada em uma das poltronas da magnífica sala tomando chá. Heikou desceu as escadas correndo, o que chamou a atenção da mãe. Ele vestia um quimono azul marinho e branco de tecido nobre e aconchegante por causa do frio.

- Meu filho não corra dessa forma, você pode se machucar.

- Não me machuco hahaue, não sou frágil como uma criança humana.

Rin o olhou com severidade.

- Não você não é, mas ainda assim quero que tenha cuidado. Você não é invulnerável Heikou.

- Sim hahue. - Ele disse baixando os olhos notando o tom de repreensão de sua mãe.

- Venha cá. - Rin o chamou já desmanchando a expressão séria.

O menino atendeu ao chamado e se aproximou da mãe que o envolveu em um caloroso abraço.

- Eu amo muito você meu príncipe.

- Eu também amo a senhora hahaue. - Ele respondeu correspondendo ao abraço.

Heikou era muito ligado à mãe, a amava profundamente. Rin era uma mãe maravilhosa, carinhosa, protetora e amiga do filho, havia cumplicidade entre eles.

- O que acha de darmos um passeio nesta tarde tão bonita? - Ela sugeriu.

- É uma boa idéia.

- Então vamos? - A mãe disse já pegando uma das mãos do pequeno.

Antes de sair Rin disse a um dos servos:

- Avise a Midori que saí para um passeio com Heikou.

- Sim minha senhora.

Os dois saíram pelos portões do castelo em direção a floresta. Ao chegarem, Heikou sempre muito curioso e corajoso, explorava o ambiente que ele tanto gostava sem se afastar muito da mãe como ela mesma recomendara. Ela o observava subir em árvores e mexer com animais, era uma brincadeira divertida para ele.

Em certo momento Rin caminhava despreocupada enquanto Heikou estava sentado em um tronco de árvore examinando curiosamente um louva-deus. Ela ouviu vozes baixas e caminhou na direção de onde elas vinham e o que viu ao chegar lá a deixou transtornada.

Rin não conseguia acreditar no que seus olhos presenciavam naquele momento. Sesshoumaru estava de pé sendo envolvido pelos braços de uma mulher que ela logo a seguir pôde identificar como sendo Kagura. A youkai tocou os lábios de Sesshoumaru com os seus e depois os lambeu de forma sedutora.

A visão de Rin agora era embaçada pelas lágrimas que se formavam em seus olhos, o coração batia tão rapidamente que parecia a ponto de fugir-lhe do peito. Uma dor imensa tomava conta da jovem naquele instante. Ela virou de costas como se não pudesse mais suportar aquela visão, as lágrimas já escapavam dos olhos ainda que ela permanecesse com a expressão endurecida.

Rin enxugou as lágrimas antes de voltar para o local onde o filho se encontrava, queria evitar que ele percebesse algo, mas esqueceu-se dos sentidos apurados do pequeno hanyou.

- Por que hahaue está chorando?

- Não é nada querido. - Ela tentou disfarçar. – É que me lembrei de algo muito triste. Vamos para casa? Já está ficando tarde.

- Vamos. - Heikou deu a mão à mãe que continuou séria e calada durante todo o percurso de volta.

Quando chegou ao castelo Rin ordenou que a serva levasse Heikou a fim de prepará-lo para o jantar e subiu as escadas rapidamente trancando-se logo depois em seus aposentos. Ela encostou-se na porta fechada atrás de si e as lágrimas voltaram a cair dessa vez com mais intensidade. Rin estava atônita, o choque sofrido fazia tremer cada fibra de seu corpo, jamais sentira nada parecido. Um sentimento destrutivo e ruim tomava conta da sempre doce e gentil Senhora do Oeste. Ela olhou para a cama que dividia com o youkai e tudo o que conseguia sentir era ódio, ódio e nojo.

- Traidor... - Ela murmurava cerrando os punhos e apertando os olhos com força enquanto mais lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto.

CONTINUA...

**Nada a declarar.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Olá pessoas!**

**Eu sei que tem muitos aí passando mal, acho até que ninguém vai perder tempo em ler minha nota, mas vou escrevê-la assim mesmo rsrsrs.**

**Estou pensando seriamente em fazer seguro para meus leitores contra possívieis ataques cardíacos, avcs, etc..**

**Muitas estão querendo matar o Sesshoumaru e acho que essa vontade tende a aumentar...**

**Ah vou parar de falar e deixar vocês aproveitarem.**

**Preparem-se para mais emoções fortes.**

**Boa leitura!**

Cerca de três horas mais tarde, já era noite e Rin permanecia no quarto. Uma criada a chamou quando o jantar foi servido, mas ela disse que não sentia fome, portanto não desceria. Heikou fez sua refeição em companhia de Midori e agora estava na sala aquecida pela lareira brincando com um ábaco.

Sesshoumaru adentrou o salão e foi recebido por uma das servas que o reverenciou.

- Seja bem vindo de volta Senhor.

Como de costume o youkai não respondeu. Sesshoumaru estava fora há pelo menos duas semanas e Heikou quando sentiu sua presença correu ao seu encontro, mas não o abraçou como fazia com a mãe, diante do pai o menino sempre continha seus impulsos.

- Chichiue, que bom que retornou! - Ele disse de forma tranqüila, mas no interior explodia de felicidade ao rever o pai, isso era visível nos olhos dourados expressivos dele. Sesshoumaru percebeu, ele se aproximou do filho e o afagou levemente na cabeça.

- Sentiu minha falta Heikou? - Perguntou olhando diretamente nos olhos da criança.

- Hai chichiue. - Heikou respondeu timidamente.

Sesshoumaru deu um leve sorriso, o que fez o filho também sorrir.

- Também senti sua falta chibiko.

- Chichiue pode me contar sobre sua viagem?

- Agora não Heikou, logo estará na hora de você ir dormir. Onde está sua mãe?

- No quarto. Ela não veio para o jantar, acho que está triste.

- Triste?? - O youkai indagou arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Hai.

Midori ouvia tudo parada a um canto da sala, Sesshoumaru a encarou como se quisesse confirmar o que o filho dissera, mas não fez perguntas à serva. Voltou-se para o filho.

- Como se comportou na minha ausência?

- Fiz tudo o que hahaue e Takuma-sensei pediram, me dediquei aos treinamentos e aos estudos. - Respondeu com segurança.

- Ótimo! - Sesshoumaru disse sério. - Agora vá dormir, já é muito tarde. Amanhã conversaremos sobre a viagem.

- Hai chichiue. - Heikou fez uma pequena reverência ao pai e foi para seus aposentos. Midori o seguiu.

Sesshoumaru permaneceu por mais algum tempo na sala, tinha assuntos a tratar com o chefe da guarda.

Mais tarde o youkai subiu a seus aposentos e encontrou Rin parada na porta da sacada encarando-o. Ela virou-se para fitá-lo assim que ouviu o barulho da porta sendo aberta. Sesshoumaru fechou-a atrás de si e se aproximou da mulher com o intuito de tocá-la.

- Tire essas mãos imundas de cima de mim.

Sesshoumaru interrompeu seu movimento e a fitou chocado.

- O que você disse? - Ele perguntou sério.

- Nunca mais coloque suas mãos em mim.

O tom usado pela mulher naquele momento era absolutamente desconhecido para Sesshoumaru. Nunca vira sua Rin agir daquela forma.

- Você perdeu o juízo? - O youkai questionou indignado.

- Traidor, sujo, bastardo! - Rin gritava.

- Lembre-se de com quem está falando Rin. - Sesshoumaru a advertiu de forma ameaçadora.

- Eu sei exatamente com quem estou falando. Senhor Sesshoumaru Taisho, você é um youkai sem honra, um traidor sujo e vil que não merece confiança.

Sesshoumaru agarrou Rin pelo braço arrastando-a até uma parede próxima, jogou o corpo de Rin contra ela de forma brutal e a pressionou com muita força.

- Meça suas palavras mulher, jamais permitirei que qualquer criatura trate este Sesshoumaru com tal desrespeito, já matei infelizes por afronta muito menor. Você enlouqueceu?

Rin debatia-se presa pelas mãos de Sesshoumaru que estava furioso.

- Solte-me agora Sesshoumaru, já disse que não quero que me toque. - Ela exigiu, falando entre os dentes e fazendo força para se soltar.

Sesshoumaru aproximou mais o rosto do dela, apertou mais ainda seus braços e disse:

- O que vai fazer para me impedir de tocá-la minha Rin? - Ele questionou irônico e depois passou a língua pelos lábios de Rin num gesto de clara provocação. Ela fez uma expressão de nojo enquanto fechava os olhos e tentava desviar da caricia repleta de agressividade.

- Solte-me! - Ela falava em tom imperativo. – Traidor eu odeio você...

A cada xingamento proferido por Rin Sesshoumaru ficava mais irado, ele apertava mais suas mãos fazendo o corpo de Rin doer.

- Ninguém me dar ordens Rin, já deveria saber disso.

Sesshoumaru pressionou seu corpo ao de Rin e tinha ódio no olhar, não sabia o porquê do comportamento da mulher, mas este era inadmissível. O youkai usou uma de suas mãos para prender as duas de Rin no alto da cabeça e com a outra segurou com violência o rosto da jovem forçando-a a encará-lo.

- Não ouviu o que eu perguntei mulher? Você enlouqueceu ou perdeu o apreço por sua própria vida?

Rin gemia de dor.

- E você? Perdeu a vergonha e sua honra para se comportar como um animal qualquer?

Os olhos de Sesshoumaru tornaram-se rubros, ele pegou mais uma vez Rin pelo braço de forma violenta e a jogou na cama. A humana tentou escapar, mas ele foi mais rápido e a prendeu novamente sob suas garras. Rin tentava se soltar, mas era inútil diante da força superior do youkai. Sesshoumaru agarrou-a pelo pescoço e a fitou com os olhos rubros, sua respiração completamente alterada. A mulher agora estava assustada sabia que ele estava a ponto de perder o controle e se transformar o que provavelmente significaria seu fim. O youkai rosnava ferozmente e estava prestes a forçar Rin. Ele levou suas presas ao pescoço dela arranhando o local e provocando um sangramento, depois colou seus lábios aos dela e passou a beijá-la com ferocidade.

- Nãaaaaao! - Rin disse já quase sem forças. – Não me toque. - Ela mordeu o lábio de Sesshoumaru e arrancou sangue dele, o youkai lambeu o local e voltou a fitar a mulher que respirava ofegante.

- Você está mesmo louca. - Afirmou com a voz alterada devido à transformação iminente, ainda segurando Rin com muita força e provocando ferimentos na pele delicada dela com suas garras.

- Eu não estou louca. - Ela gritou, depois completou com a voz embargada. - Eu vi Sesshoumaru...

As lágrimas se fizeram presentes nos olhos dela pela primeira vez desde o início do embate entre os dois. A jovem soluçava e tremia ainda sob o peso do corpo dele.

- Eu o vi me trair sem o menor pudor.

Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho e a soltou. Ele fechou os olhos com força tentando reverter o processo de transformação.

- Há quanto tempo vem me enganando Sesshoumaru? Desde quando voltou a se deitar com aquela víbora? - Rin questionou fitando-o.

Sesshoumaru retirou-se de cima da mulher permitindo que ela se levantasse, ele se sentou na beira da cama ainda tentando se controlar.

Rin já de pé o encarava de forma dura, com as lágrimas ainda percorrendo seu rosto. Quando sentiu seu controle retomado Sesshoumaru a olhou parada a sua frente com os braços cruzados sobre o peito como se abraçasse a si própria. Os olhos dele voltaram ao tom dourado habitual e sua face voltou a ser impassível.

- Não existe nada entre Kagura e eu. - Ele disse sério.

- Eu não acredito mais em uma só palavra que venha de você. Eu me enojo só em imaginar você e ela juntos, não acredito que esteja fazendo isso comigo novamente...

Outra lágrima escapou dos olhos castanhos. A jovem ajeitou o quimono que estava totalmente desalinhado após a luta entre os dois, o que deixava seu colo à mostra e saiu do quarto.

Sesshoumaru permaneceu sentado à cama com os olhos fechados, ele apertou os lençóis entre as mãos com raiva.

- Maldição!

Ao olhar para a cama viu sangue, que também estava em suas garras, era o sangue de Rin, ele constatou que a havia ferido...

- Maldição! - Praguejou mais uma vez.

O youkai levantou-se bruscamente e se dirigiu ao quarto de banho para se lavar. Após alguns minutos ele retornou ao quarto vestindo um outro quimono limpo, sentou-se em uma poltrona procurando se acalmar e refletiu sobre o que havia acontecido ali.

Em um outro aposento Rin chorava copiosamente enquanto se lavava e cuidava dos cortes em seu braço e pescoço provocados pelas garras de Sesshoumaru. Ela sentia dor, uma dor profunda ao imaginar seu youkai sendo tocado por aquela mulher, por imaginar que Sesshoumaru tenha dado a ela aquilo que deveria ser só seu.

Sesshoumaru era dela, o rosto lindo e perfeito, os olhos dourados como o sol, a boca, o corpo, tudo era dela. Nenhuma outra podia tocar, nenhuma outra tinha o direito de usufruir. O toque dele pertencia só a ela, não podia ser dado a mais ninguém... O ódio voltou a crescer no coração de Rin, o ciúme incontrolável a fazia parecer outra pessoa.

- Traidor, sujo, traidor.

Ela falava entre os soluços causados pelo choro.

Quando terminou de se lavar e finalmente se acalmou, ela trocou o quimono sujo por outro e foi para o quarto do filho. Ao chegar lá ela entrou devagar e deitou-se ao lado dele com cuidado, mas não foi o suficiente para evitar que ele acordasse.

- Hahaue?! O que aconteceu? - O pequeno perguntou ainda sonolento.

- Nada meu filhote, sua hahaue quer ficar um pouco aqui com você. Volte a dormir.

O menino se aninhou nos braços dela e voltou a fechar os olhos e dormir. Rin o abraçou carinhosamente e cansada como estava logo dormiu, apesar das terríveis imagens insistirem em transitar por sua mente.

**Nota:**

**Chibiko - Pequena criança**

**Chichie - Forma altamente respeitosa e formal de se dirigir ao pai, algo como, senhor meu pai que está acima de mim.**

**Hahaue - Forma altamente respeitosa e formal de se dirigir à mãe, algo como, senhora minha mãe que está acima de mim.**

**Hai- Sim. **

**Eu não tenho comentários a tecer mais espero muitos de vocês.**

**Até a próxima.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Caros leitores**

**Não queiram o meu mal só porque o Seshoumaru traiu a Rin, isso é culpa dele não minha. Acho que ele terá que "ralar" muito para conseguir contornar essa situação, já que a jovem humana está terrivelmente abalada e magoada. Veremos se ele possui a mesma diplomacia e habilidade de sua esposa.**

**Voltei com mais um capítulo que está mais do meu feitio, ou seja, longo.**

**Boa leitura!**

O dia amanhecia nas Terras do Oeste, era uma manhã fria de outono. O senhor daquelas terras permanecia no mesmo lugar pensando. O vento frio parecia não incomodá-lo.

- "Rin... Como pude perder o controle dessa forma? Eu podia tê-la matado..."

O youkai respira profundamente e se levanta saindo do quarto. Ainda era muito cedo, apenas alguns criados estavam de pé. Sesshoumaru caminhou placidamente pelos corredores e parou em frente a uma das inúmeras portas que havia ali. Era o quarto de seu filho, o youkai sentiu o cheiro de Rin vindo de lá. Ele abriu a porta lentamente e sem se aproximar observou mãe e filho dormindo aconchegados um ao outro. Ficou ali olhando os dois por alguns segundos depois saiu.

Ao descer as escadas Sesshoumaru viu Midori que estava dando instruções a uma outra serva. Ela fez uma reverência ao ver o mestre e ele se pronunciou, sem interromper seus passos.

- Avise a sua senhora que pode voltar para seus aposentos.

- Sim meu senhor.

O youkai se retirou do castelo e foi seguido por um quase desesperado Jaken que o aguardava na sala.

- Sssenho Ssssessshoumaru me espere.

Midori não entendeu o que seu mestre quis dizer, ela subiu a escada pensativa e quando chegou à porta do quarto principal deu leves batidas, como não houve resposta ela entrou no aposento e chocou-se ao ver as manchas de sangue nos lençóis alvos e alguns objetos jogados ao chão. A serva examinou todo o espaço a sua volta à procura de sua senhora. Entrou finalmente no quarto de banho e viu o traje de Sesshoumaru jogado ao chão também manchado.

- Kami-sama o que aconteceu aqui? Onde estará minha senhora?

Mal terminou sua indagação e a criada ouviu um barulho na porta, foi verificar e viu que era Rin, ela estava com a expressão muito triste e séria ao entrar no aposento.

- Minha senhora o que houve?

- Problemas Midori, problemas... - Foi tudo o que ela respondeu em um tom amargurado.

- Meu senhor mandou que eu avisasse que a senhora pode voltar para seus aposentos.

Midori transmitiu o recado, mas ainda não entendia o significado dele. Rin respirou pesadamente...

- Peça para que tirem essas roupas daqui Midori. - Disse se referindo aos lençóis sujos de sangue.

Rin caminhou até o quarto de banho, vendo o traje de Sesshoumaru jogado ao chão. Flashes do ocorrido na noite anterior tomaram de assalto a sua mente, ela fechou os olhos tentando dissipá-los. Midori surgiu logo depois recolhendo as roupas.

A jovem preparava-se para se trocar, escolhera um quimono que pudesse mantê-la aquecida, porque ao contrário do dia anterior, este não estava bonito, nuvens negras adornavam o céu e ventava muito.

- Midori, cuide para que providenciem o desjejum de Heikou, ele logo irá acordar e precisa se alimentar bem antes de suas atividades.

- Sim senhora. - A criada respondeu e deixou os aposentos com as roupas sujas nas mãos.

Longe dali, na floresta, Sesshoumaru estava sentado na beirada de um penhasco sobre uma pedra, ele já havia descarregado sua raiva diversas vezes no pobre servo Jaken que agora se mantinha a uma distância segura de seu mestre, não se arriscaria a tornar-se uma vítima fatal do humor assassino dele.

Jaken não sabia o que havia acontecido, mas sabia ser algo grave, pois nunca vira seu amo daquele jeito, nem mesmo quando soube da morte do pai ou quando perdeu a posse da espada Tensaiga para seu imprestável irmão hanyou. Sesshoumaru passou toda a manhã naquele local contemplando as terras ao longe de forma pensativa.

Algumas horas depois um vento diferente surgiu no local, o youkai olhou para o alto e viu a senhora dos ventos se aproximar sendo carregada em sua já conhecida pena.

- Olá Sesshoumaru! - Ela o cumprimentou sorridente.

O youkai não respondeu, apenas a fitou de forma mais séria que a habitual. Quando pousou a frente de Sesshoumaru perguntou de forma provocante.

- O que houve príncipe? Posso saber o por quê de tanto mau humor?

Sesshoumaru continuou sem responder, sua respiração começava a se alterar, não tinha a menor paciência naquele momento para os joguinhos de Kagura.

- Não está vendo que o Ssssenhor Ssssessshoumaru não quer ser incomodado? - Jaken se pronunciou.

Kagura o olhou com fúria.

- Saia já daqui seu vermezinho verde. Deixe-nos a sós.

- Quem você pensa que é para dar ordens a meus servos Kagura? - Disse Sesshoumaru finalmente.

Jaken exultou com a repreensão dada por seu amo àquela mulher intrometida.

- Esse diabinho verde não tem que se envolver em nossos assuntos...

- Não há qualquer assunto a ser tratado entre nós.

- Tem certeza? - Ela perguntou de forma insinuante se aproximando perigosamente de Sesshoumaru e tocando seu rosto. O youkai fechou os olhos e tudo o que havia acontecido por causa do comportamento de Kagura surgiu em sua mente.

- Afaste-se de mim mulher.

Jaken olhava a cena abismado com a audácia daquela fêmea que parecia estar no cio.

- Por quê? Nós costumávamos passar ótimos momentos juntos antes de você retornar às suas terras. Há muito que o quero novamente Sesshoumaru.

Kagura se põe a beijar o youkai que não esboça qualquer reação num primeiro momento. Jaken não acredita no que vê."Pobre menina Rin" Ele pensa levando as mãos aos lábios em sinal de espanto.

- Já disse para se afastar de mim. - Sesshoumaru diz num tom de voz extremamente agressivo, enquanto segura os braços da mulher com violência e a afasta de si.

Kagura interrompe as carícias e o olha surpresa.

- O que houve Sesshoumaru? Aquela menina foi capaz de fazê-lo esquecer-se de mim? Desde que a tomou para si você passou a rejeitar minha companhia. Você se tornou realmente um demônio fiel a sua humana?

Sesshoumaru a olhou com ódio.

- Se ainda tem o mínimo de apreço por sua vida miserável, saia da minha frente. Eu estou no limite de minha paciência e vou acabar por ceder ao desejo quase incontrolável que tenho de matá-la agora.

- Ora, você está mesmo de mau humor, mas o que eu tenho com isso? - Perguntou irônica.

Sesshoumaru ergueu-se e agarrou Kagura pelo pescoço.

- Seu comportamento lascivo, suas malditas insinuações e ações impensadas trouxeram o caos e a desconfiança para minha casa.

- Não fa...ça isso Sesshoumaru...você sabe que eu adoro. - Ela disse provocante e sorrindo, ainda que o ar lhe faltasse pela pressão que o youkai fazia em sua garganta.

Sesshoumaru a jogou no chão com extrema violência e olhou-a com desprezo acentuado. Kagura ria enquanto esfregava o pescoço com as mãos.

- Ela nos viu? - Perguntou ao youkai que não respondeu. - Pobre menina - Disse sorrindo com escárnio. - ela não sabe que nada aconteceu, que o grande e poderoso Senhor Sesshoumaru está tão transformado por sua humana que não quis desfrutar de minha companhia como já fez tantas vezes no passado?

- Suma daqui Kagura, não avisarei uma segunda vez.

- Está certo, eu irei. - Ela falou ainda sorrindo, ficou feliz ao saber que havia causado problemas entre Sesshoumaru e Rin, isso compensava a frustração de não poder tê-lo para si, uma vez que ele a repelia de forma gélida. - Mas eu espero revê-lo novamente quando estiver mais calmo. - A yukai disse antes de sumir de uma vez carregada pelo vento, exatamente como chegou.

Sesshoumaru estava furioso e Jaken o olhava finalmente entendendo o que acontecera. Rin pensava estar sendo enganada e o casal havia se desentendido, por isso o mestre estava nesse estado.

- Sssenhor Ssssessshoumaru?! - Jaken ousou se pronunciar. – Por que não conta a verdade à ela? - O youkai o fitou seriamente por alguns instantes depois virou as costas voltando a contemplar a planície ao longe.

- O ciúme a deixou cega e tirou-lhe a razão. Ela não me ouvirá.

Jaken ouviu a resposta inesperada de seu mestre e manteve-se calado, mas não por muito tempo.

- Sssse me permite Ssssenhor... a Senhora é ainda muito jovem e inexperiente, ela nunca gostou de Kagura e sempre teve ciúmes do senhor em relação a ela. Meu senhor não via a reação daquela menina quando Kagura ia visitá-lo e o senhor e ela se afastavam do acampamento para ficarem a sós. A menina Rin ficava furiosa... eu até evitava me aproximar dela nesses momentos. Naquela época eu não entendia o porquê disso, mas agora... Dê tempo a ela Ssssenhor Sssseshoumaru, a paciência é uma de suas maiores virtudes e lhe é muito útil quando quer conseguir algo, agora é uma boa oportunidade para exercitá-la.

Sesshoumaru ouvia as palavras surpreendentemente sábias de seu servo e assimilava cada uma delas, embora não demonstrasse.

Mais tarde à noite, Sesshoumaru retornou ao castelo, os servos o reverenciaram e ele se sentou na sala onde seu filho estava praticando caligrafia, o que Heikou fazia com prazer. Ele cumprimentou o pai quando o viu se aproximar.

- Konbanwa chichiue!

- Konbanwa chibiko!

O youkai aparentava calma e estabilidade mesmo após o ocorrido na noite anterior entre ele e sua mulher, mas seu comportamento era nada mais do que isso, aparência.

Sesshoumaru observa a atividade do filho com atenção, o pequeno hanyou tinha uma habilidade notável com o pincel.

- Chichiue quando o senhor vai me levar para conhecer outras terras? Eu quero ir com o senhor em uma viagem. - Heikou perguntou sem desviar a atenção da atividade que fazia com tanto prazer.

- Quando você estiver pronto poderá ir comigo.

- Quando estiver pronto??? - Dessa vez ele encarou o pai curioso.

- Sim. Você ainda é muito jovem, precisa amadurecer e ainda tem muito o que aprender antes de se afastar da proteção do lar e de sua mãe.

Rin havia descido as escadas e chegou à sala a tempo de ouvir a conversa dos dois. Sesshoumaru sentiu sua presença, mas fingiu não notá-la. Ela parou próxima a uma cadeira, ao lado esquerdo do youkai, mas há alguns metros de distância dele.

- Venha Heikou, o jantar será servido. - Ela chamou estendendo a mão para o pequeno que logo atendeu ao chamado.

Quando se aproximou da mãe ela o abraçou e o beijou, depois ambos caminharam em direção ao salão.

Sesshoumaru contemplou a cena, sentia inveja do filho naquele momento. Mesmo aparentando frieza, ele ansiava quase que desesperadamente pelo toque de Rin, após longas duas semanas de afastamento, desejava tê-la perto de si novamente, sentir seu cheiro e seu gosto, não da forma brutal de ontem, mas com a costumeira paixão que ambos sentiam.

Poucos segundos depois, Heikou voltou à sala correndo e chamou o pai para juntar-se a eles no jantar. Contrariando todas as expectativas o youkai atendeu ao pedido do filho, sentando-se em seu lugar à mesa. Rin ficou surpresa e irritada por vê-lo ali. Sesshoumaru dificilmente se sentava à mesa para jantar, foram raras às vezes em que o fez e mesmo assim apenas para acompanhá-la, ele não comia. A jovem respirou profundamente e passou todo o tempo revezando os olhares entre seu filho, sentado a sua frente, e o próprio prato.

Sesshoumaru fitava a mulher atentamente, sentindo na pele a frieza e o desprezo dela. Ele observava as feições delicadas, que normalmente transmitiam toda a doçura em seu coração, mas que agora estava endurecida e séria demais para sua doce Rin.

Astuto como era Heikou estanhava a mudança de comportamento dos pais, principalmente de sua mãe que era sempre muito carinhosa e dedicada para com seu pai mais do que com qualquer um, exceto talvez por ele. O jantar transcorreu em um silêncio quase fúnebre, com Heikou observando atentamente os dois adultos a sua frente.

Dias depois...

Durante uma noite em que o castelo estava mergulhado no mais profundo silêncio. Sesshoumaru chegou de mais uma de suas inspeções por suas terras.

Ele entrou pela porta principal e subiu as escadas lentamente seguindo logo depois em direção ao quarto do filho. Sabia que iria encontrá-lo dormindo e provavelmente Rin estaria com ele, como tem sido nos últimos tempos. Alguns minutos depois ele alcançou a porta dos aposentos do menino, soube imediatamente que Rin não estava ali por que não sentia seu cheiro doce.

Sesshoumaru abriu a porta e se aproximou da cama onde o filho dormia tranqüilamente. Ele fitou sua cria por alguns instantes, pegou um dos travesseiros que estava ao lado dele e levou ao nariz podendo assim sentir a fragrância suave de flores deixada por Rin, que provavelmente estivera ali momentos antes. O youkai fechou os olhos concentrando-se naquele perfume, depois devolveu o objeto a seu lugar e se retirou do quarto.

Andando pelos corredores Sesshoumaru tentava detectar a presença de Rin para saber onde ela estava. Parou em frente a porta do quarto do casal, conseguia ouvir ruidos pertubadores vindos de lá. Soluços. Ele podia ouvi-los claramente, os soluços causados pelo choro da mulher.

Sesshoumaru abriu a porta lentamente e vasculhou o quarto rapidamente com sua visão apurada e logo a encontrou. Rin estava sentada no chão em um canto do quarto que era iluminado parcamente pelos raios lunares. Ela estava com os joelhos flexionados e a cabeça baixa com os braços envolvendo as pernas. Os soluços sacudiam seu corpo frágil e a faziam tremer.

O youkai se aproximou lentamente e ela não o percebeu. Não pôde ver o olhar que ele lhe lançava ao tocar delicadamente seus cabelos com as mãos.

Ao sentir o toque, Rin ergueu seus olhos e quando estes encontraram o orbes dourados do youkai ela imediatamente se sobressaltou e se pôs de pé.

- Não toque em mim. - Ela disse ofegante.

Sesshoumaru apenas a fitava seriamente também se colocando de pé. A dor e a tristeza estampadas no rosto da mulher o feriam profundamente.

- Fique longe de mim Sesshoumaru. Eu não quero que se aproxime de mim nunca mais. Saia daqui, vá EMBORA.

Rin estava visivelmente transtornada ao falar e o tom utilizado era rancoroso e cheio de amargura.

- Saia. - Pediu mais uma vez em meio aos soluços. - SAIA.

Sesshoumaru deixou o aposento sem nada dizer e sem olhar para trás. Estava claro que não adiantaria tentar argumentar com Rin no estado em que ela estava. No momento, tudo o que ela conseguia fazer, era sentir. Pensar, agir com a razão estava fora de cogitação e Sesshoumaru sabia disso.

Tão logo a porta do quarto se fechou atrás do youkai, Rin voltou a cair de joelhos no chão. As incessantes lágrimas escorriam pela bela e pálida face, a dor que ela sentia era tanta, que o ar faltava a seus pulmões e ela tremia. Podia sentir a amargura subir-lhe a garganta e o estômago contrair-se em dor. Ela teve que correr ao quarto de banho para evitar que o conteúdo de seu estômago se espalhasse pelo chão do aposento.

Alguns minutos depois e ela ainda chorava enquanto se lavava. Quando terminou trocou de roupa e ainda nauseada caminhou de volta ao quarto do filho.

Desde que descobrira a traição, Rin não conseguia ficar no quarto que dividia com Sesshoumaru. Pensar em tudo o que viveram ali doía demais e a fazia pensar no que ele teria vivido com a outra.

Rin chegou ao aposento do filho e deitou ao seu lado da forma mais silenciosa possível para não acordá-lo. Ela olhou para o rostinho dele e segurou as lágrimas que queriam voltar a invadir sua face.

Já era madrugada quando a Senhora do Oeste adormeceu e ainda havia tremores em seu corpo por causa do choro.

**Acho que deu para vocês ficarem com menos ódio do Seshoumaru, não é? Não?**

**Nossa vocês são más! **

**A Rin está muito magoada e isso dificultará e muito a vida dos dois. O comportamento dela está a altura do que aconteceu, eu gosto da postura dela.**

**Muitos me enviaram reviews dizendo que ela deveria pegar o Heikou e ir embora, eu digo que se alguém tinha que ir embora, esse alguém era o Sesshoumaru. Aquele castelo é dela, a partir do momento em que ele a tornou sua esposa, de jeito nenhum minha Rin daria esse mole pra ele.**

**Bom, deixando minhas opiniões de lado eu quero saber a de vocês, então continuem mandando reviews.**

**Agradeço a todos os meu leitores assíduos e aos novos que estão surgindo a cada dia. Adoro vcs.**

**Beijos!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Olá pessoal!**

**Como foram de Natal? Espero que todos tenham se divertido e ganhado muitos presentes.**

**O presente que tenho a oferecer para vocês está um pouco atrasado, mas está aí e é de coração.**

**Boa leitura!**

Meses passaram e o inverno já dava lugar à estação do ano preferida por Rin, mas a jovem não a recebia da forma costumeira, estava triste e amargurada. Ela achava que sua dor seria amenizada com o tempo, mas estava errada. O tempo só a fazia sentir mais tristeza e saudades, saudades de quando era feliz, de quando se sentia realizada por ter seu filho e o youkai que amava ao seu lado; saudades de sentir saudades de Sesshoumaru quando ele estava longe...

Agora, a presença do youkai a deixava angustiada, um turbilhão de sentimentos tomava conta dela quando se via próxima a ele. O alívio vinha e a paz voltava a reinar em seu interior quando ele partia em alguma viagem como agora. A mulher agradecia aos deuses o fato de isso acontecer com muita freqüência desde o ocorrido, Sesshoumaru passava o mínimo de tempo possível no castelo, ele chegava a ficar fora durante várias semanas seguidas.

Rin caminhava por uma trilha na floresta em direção a um vilarejo que ficava próximo ao castelo. O lugar era habitado por humanos e youkais, que conviviam pacificamente sob a proteção do Senhor das Terras do Oeste. Ela estava acompanhada de uma serva youkai e ao chegar ao vilarejo foi muito reverenciada por todos. Os moradores do local sabiam se tratar da senhora daquelas terras.

Um youkai forte que parecia ser o líder local se aproximou delas e fez uma reverência respeitosa.

- Ohayo Goshen-san! - A jovem senhora o cumprimentou, já o tinha visto anteriormente, era um dos poucos que havia tido acesso ao castelo sem ter a patente de um general ou algum outro cargo elevado.

- Ohayo senhora! - Ele respondeu.

- Procuro por uma mulher chamada Kaioko, conhecida como "Feiticeira Branca".

- A Feiticeira Branca mora nos limites do vilarejo minha senhora. Eu posso levá-la até lá.

- Eu agradeço.

Rin era admirada por sua bondade e beleza estonteante e a forma elegante com que se vestia chamava a atenção de todos ali.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, a jovem chegou à casa da tal feiticeira. Era uma casa humilde, mas muito bem ajeitada. Mal se aproximou e uma velha senhora de cabelos brancos e aparência gentil apareceu à porta.

- O que trás a jovem senhora do oeste até a minha casa? - Indagou a senhora com um sorriso simpático nos lábios.

- Preciso de sua ajuda Kaioko-san.

- Sei que sim minha querida. - Ela disse e pensou "precisa de minha ajuda mais do que imagina criança" – Entre.

- Me espere aqui Miyumi, não vou demorar. - Orientou a serva, que fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça em concordância.

Rin adentrou a humilde casa e sentou-se no local indicado pela feiticeira, esta lhe estendeu uma xícara de chá recém preparado.

- Então em que posso ajudá-la?

- Disseram-me que a senhora é muito sábia e poderosa...

- Sim. - Ela respondeu simplesmente se sentando próxima de Rin.

- Preciso que me ajude com algo que muito me aflige.

- Diga-me o que é?

- Eu estou prestes a perder alguém que amo muito. Esta pessoa está muito doente há vários dias e não conseguimos curá-la. Já tentamos todos os medicamentos possíveis, não conseguimos saber o que ela tem.

- É uma humana?

- Sim. É a minha serva pessoal.

- Bom minha jovem, curar doenças comuns não é uma de minhas habilidades embora eu conheça muitos medicamentos e ervas que curam essas doenças. Minha especialidade são os males da alma e do coração.

A velha senhora olhava fixamente nos olhos de Rin.

- Não importa o que for necessário, nem o valor a ser pago. Midori me é muito cara e eu farei qualquer coisa para ajudá-la.

- Sim eu sei. Vejo em seus olhos que tem muito apreço por esta mulher. Eu preciso vê-la para saber com o quê estou lidando.

- Isso não é problema, a senhora será recebida no castelo.

- Certo, mas antes preciso providenciar algumas coisas.

- Mandarei um dos servos vir buscá-la mais tarde. - Disse Rin.

- Não é necessário senhora, sei como chegar ao castelo. Irei o mais breve possível.

- Hai. Obrigada Kaioko-san! Estarei esperando.

A Senhora do Oeste retornou ao castelo logo depois. Era início de tarde, Heikou seguia sua rotina de treinamentos e estudos. A mãe o observou por alguns instantes através da janela, depois seguiu para o local onde ficavam os aposentos de Midori. Ao adentrar o quarto Rin olhou penalizada para a senhora de idade já avançada deitada na cama, ela parecia tão pequena e frágil. Rin aproximou-se e se inclinou tocando o rosto marcado pelo tempo.

- Como ela está? - Perguntou a uma outra serva que estava ali.

- Igual senhora.

- Logo a Feiticeira Branca chegará e nós vamos conseguir ajudá-la.

A velha senhora moveu-se na cama e seus olhos encontraram os de Rin.

- Senhora... não devia estar aqui...- Ela disse com a voz fraca.

- Shiiii! Midori não fale, poupe suas energias.

- Não fique aqui senhora, esse não é o seu lugar...

- Onde mais eu deveria estar se não ao lado de quem por tantas vezes me acolheu, que cuidou de mim como só uma mãe faria?

- Deveria estar com o jovem príncipe, cuidando dele e não aqui com uma velha doente.

Rin deu um sorriso triste e acariciou o rosto de Midori.

- Não diga isso ou me zangarei com você. Heikou está muito bem, ele não precisa de mim nesse momento, você sim. Agora descanse.

Algumas horas mais tarde a Feiticeira Branca chegou ao castelo e foi imediatamente conduzida ao local onde Midori estava. Kaioko logo se pôs a examinar a enferma e após alguns minutos de análise deu o seu parecer:

- O coração dela está fraco, eu posso deixá-la confortável, mas não há como reverter o quadro.

Rin deixou escapar algumas lágrimas ao ouvir a feiticeira falar. A velha aproximou-se da jovem e a tocou no ombro.

- Eu ficarei aqui para ajudá-la, sei que precisará.

Rin concordou com a cabeça, enquanto Kaioko fazia um preparado de ervas para dar a Midori.

A noite já cobria com seu manto negro as terras do oeste quando Rin entrou no grande salão principal do castelo vindo do quarto de Midori, estava acompanhada pela Feiticeira Branca. Heikou que estava na sacada admirando o céu estrelado, logo veio ao seu encontro.

- Olá meu querido! - Ela disse em um tom tristonho, estendendo os braços para recebê-lo.

Heikou abraçou a mãe envolvendo-a pela cintura com os braços ainda pequenos. Rin inclinou-se um pouco para beijá-lo.

- Hahaue está triste?

- Estou preocupada com a Midori meu filho, ela está muito doente.

Enquanto abraçava a mãe Heikou notou a presença estranha da Feiticeira Branca ali. Ele se desviou do abraço e olhou para aquela mulher baixa, de cabelos brancos e olhos profundamente azuis. O pequeno a olhava fixamente como se a analisasse.

-Quem é você? - O jovem perguntou com firmeza, olhando-a de cima a baixo mostrando uma postura idêntica a de Sesshoumaru.

- Heikou?! - Rin o chamou usando um tom repreensivo.

A feiticeira apenas o olhava com o seu habitual sorriso simpático no rosto.

- Esta é Kaioko-san, uma feiticeira que veio para ajudar Midori. - Rin esclareceu.

- Feiticeira??? - Ele indagou curioso sem deixar de fitá-la.

- Como vai jovem príncipe?

Ele não respondeu. Rin aproximou-se dele se agachando para ficar a sua altura e disse:

- Filho, ela foi convidada por mim para vir nos ajudar, seja gentil.

- Não se preocupe senhora, vejo que o pequeno possui os mesmos instintos do pai. A suspeição é uma característica comum aos youkai deste clã.

A noite transcorreu tranqüila e embora ainda estivesse muito debilitada Midori conseguiu se alimentar melhor, graças aos preparados da feiticeira.

Dias depois durante a tarde, Rin tomava chá em companhia de Kaioko num dos pátios do castelo. Heikou brincava próximo dali, quando algo chamou sua atenção. Um cheiro familiar penetrou as narinas do pequeno hanyou...

- Chichiue! - Ele disse baixo para si mesmo.

Sesshoumaru estava fora havia várias semanas, fora informado que parte de seu território ao leste estava sendo invadida por outro clã e ele foi pessoalmente resolver a questão.

Heikou foi rapidamente para a entrada principal do castelo a fim de receber o pai, sentia muita falta dele. Quando passou correndo pela mãe ela indagou:

- Heikou o que houve?

- Chichiue... Ele voltou.

Rin fechou os olhos por um instante e suspirou pesadamente, o que foi percebido por Kaioko que estava sentada ao seu lado naquele momento. A feiticeira analisava o comportamento de Rin com atenção. A jovem tinha uma expressão séria e endurecida, bem diferente daquela descrita pelas pessoas que a conheciam. Todos diziam o quanto a Senhora do Oeste era doce e gentil e de como seu sorriso iluminava tudo a sua volta. Não era essa a Rin que a feiticeira via agora, esta tinha tristeza no olhar e não sorria, não de verdade. Era compreensível que ela estivesse preocupada pelo estado de Midori que não apresentava mudanças, mas a feiticeira sabia que esse não era o único problema a perturbá-la e acabara de confirmar isso ao ver a reação dela com a chegada do Senhor Sesshoumaru ao castelo.

Heikou foi ao encontro do pai que tinha a feição séria e impassível de sempre. O youkai afagou o filho na cabeça e perguntou:

- Como está chibiko?

- Eu estou bem chichiue.

- Sua mãe está com Midori?

O menino balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Ela está lá fora tomando chá com a feiticeira.

- De que feiticeira está falando Heikou? - O youkai questionou intrigado.

- A Feiticeira Branca. Hahaue a chamou para ajudar Midori.

Sesshoumaru se mostrou bastante insatisfeito com a informação, não gostava de seres que lidavam com magia, bruxas, magos e feiticeiras lhe causavam desconfiança.

O youkai caminhou até o pátio acompanhado de perto pelo filho, quando chegou ao local recebeu o olhar das duas mulheres que estavam ali. Kaioko levantou-se e fez uma reverencia ao youkai, este permaneceu fitando-a seriamente.

- O que uma feiticeira faz em minha casa? - Ele perguntou em um tom de voz severo, com a altivez de sempre.

- Eu a chamei aqui. - Rin respondeu sem se alterar, também o fitando seriamente. – Midori precisa de muitos cuidados, já esgotamos todas as alternativas.

Os olhos de ambos se cruzaram naquele momento. Era a primeira vez em vários meses que Rin se dirigia ao youkai, mesmo que suas palavras não tivessem a usual entonação doce, de certa forma para Sesshoumaru era um alívio ouvi-la falar com ele.

Rin logo desviou o olhar, não conseguia encarar os orbes dourados por muito tempo, ela era invadida por vários sentimentos misturados e antagônicos. Sentia raiva, amor, tristeza, mágoa, desejo...

- Entendo sua desconfiança senhor Sesshoumaru, afinal a história de seu clã está repleta de experiências desagradáveis com feiticeiros, mas deve lembrar-se de que isso não ocorreu comigo. - Disse Kaioko.

- Sei que serviu a minha mãe durante muito tempo, mas isso não implica em confiança de minha parte. Saiba que estarei atento aos seus atos.

A velha feiticeira sorriu, Rin permaneceu quieta fitando um ponto fixo a sua frente. Sesshoumaru a olhou rapidamente e virou as costas para sair dali.

- Venha Heikou. Hoje irei acompanhar seu treinamento.

- Hai chichiue. - Heikou respondeu e logo depois foi até a mãe depositando um beijo em sua face.

- Até logo meu filhote. - Ela retribuiu ao gesto.

O menino seguiu o pai até um dos pátios externos do castelo, onde costumava fazer seus treinos.

Rin suspirou mais uma vez ao vê-los se afastar.

- Está tudo bem senhora?

- Sim. - Ela mentiu com um sorriso forçado na face.

Sesshoumaru assistiu ao treino do filho. O menino mostrava-se habilidoso, ágil e astuto. Executava os movimentos indicados pelo mestre com precisão. Takuma-sensei dava orientações quanto à postura a ser adotada durante a execução dos golpes.

- Coluna ereta e maior mobilidade nos braços meu jovem. - O mestre instruiu.

- Hai Takuma-sensei.

Horas mais tarde o treino foi encerrado, Heikou se despediu de seu mestre com uma reverencia e caminhou de volta para o interior do castelo.

Mais tarde à noite, Rin estava no quarto de Midori tentando fazer com que ela se alimentasse. Sesshoumaru estava na sala de negócios com seus pensamentos. A situação com Rin o estava levando aos limites, não agüentava mais estar perto dela sem tê-la. No íntimo desejava se reaproximar e conversar com ela, mas o maldito orgulho que sempre foi predominante em sua personalidade o impedia de fazê-lo.

No quarto de Midori a Senhora do Oeste velava o sono de sua fiel serva. Ela estava sendo observada atentamente pela feiticeira que também estava ali.

- Midori não faça isso comigo, não me abandone, não agora quando eu preciso tanto de você. - Rin dizia baixinho enquanto segurava a mão de sua serva.

- Nós fizemos todo o possível, agora temos que deixá-la descansar e esperar que os deuses façam a sua vontade. - Kaioko disse tentando consolar a jovem.

A feiticeira sentou-se em uma cadeira próxima e falou docemente.

- Menina... não é apenas por causa de Midori que você está assim não é?

Rin a olhou surpresa, a velha feiticeira continuou.

- Midori disse estar muito preocupada com você, por estar tendo problemas com seu Senhor...

- Ela lhe disse isso?

- Sim.

- Ela não devia se preocupar comigo e sim em se curar. Sei que é pouco provável que ela se recupere, mas uma parte de mim ainda tem esperança.

- A esperança é útil em todos os problemas minha jovem. Você deve fazer uso dela e da perseverança em todas as situações que possam afligi-la.

- Eu não posso e nem quero pensar nas minhas aflições agora.

Rin levantou-se e se dirigiu à porta sendo seguida por Kaioko, queriam deixar que Midori descansasse. Elas caminharam em silêncio pelo corredor, até chegarem ao salão principal onde Rin avistou Heikou adormecido em uma das poltronas. O menino estava deitado sobre alguns pergaminhos que usava para desenhar, a mãe se aproximou e acariciou seu rosto, depois retirou um dos pergaminhos e o pincel que estava em sua mão.

- Meu príncipe, por que não foi para o seu quarto? - Ela disse dando um leve sorriso ao ver o rostinho tranqüilo de seu pequeno, que ressonava alheio a tudo a sua volta.

Sesshoumaru surgiu no salão saindo da sala de negócios, Rin não o viu se aproximar, mas Kaioko sim.

- É uma criança linda senhora e o nome dado a ele não poderia ser mais apropriado.

- Sim eu sei. Ele é o que de melhor já aconteceu em minha vida.

- Sem dúvida um filho torna-se o bem mais precioso na vida de uma mulher, principalmente quando é fruto de um amor profundo como o seu.

Sesshoumaru olhou de soslaio para a feiticeira, sabia que ela o havia notado.

- Boa noite Senhor! - A velha o cumprimentou chamando a atenção de Rin para a sua presença.

A jovem ergueu-se e o fitou por alguns instantes, depois voltou a recolher os pergaminhos espalhados pelo chão e pela poltrona. Sesshoumaru caminhou lentamente na direção dela que só notou o movimento quando ele parou a sua frente. Os olhos se encontraram mais uma vez, tão próximos e ao mesmo tempo tão distantes, Sesshoumaru não conseguia encontrar o brilho de outrora naqueles olhos castanhos.

O youkai desviou o olhar e inclinou-se pegando o filho cuidadosamente nos braços, fazendo com que deitasse a cabeça em seu ombro. Heikou mexeu-se um pouco e reclamou, mas não despertou de seu merecido sono após mais um dia repleto de atividades. Ele estava exausto. Sesshoumaru caminhou calmamente em direção as escadas com uma das mãos pousadas protetoramente nas costas do filho, ele iria colocá-lo na cama. Saiu do grande salão sem dizer uma só palavra, mantendo sua postura altiva e a face inexpressiva.

Rin sentou-se na poltrona e era como se o peso do mundo recaísse sobre seu peito. Uma lágrima teimosa queria escapar de seus olhos, mas Rin não permitiu.

Lá em cima Sesshoumaru chegou ao quarto do filho e o deitou confortavelmente na cama, ele observou sua cria por um momento, depois foi para a sacada do quarto de onde podia observar a floresta iluminada pelos raios lunares.

Depois de recolher os objetos do filho, Rin despediu-se de Kaioko e subiu as escadas para se recolher, rumou direto para o quarto de Heikou entrando no aposento devagar, tinha a certeza equivocada de que Sesshoumaru não estaria mais lá. O youkai imediatamente sentiu a sua presença e permaneceu incógnito em um canto da sacada de onde podia observá-la. Rin colocou os pergaminhos, pincéis e tinteiro em cima de uma mesa e caminhou até a cama. Ela pegou uma manta azul e cobriu o filho, depois acariciou seus cabelos castanhos cujos fios caíam no rosto infantil. Heikou se moveu e abriu os olhos ainda sonolentos.

- Hahaue...

- Shiii... volte a dormir meu amor, está tudo bem.

Ela beijou-o na testa e continuou acarinhando seu filhote até que ele dormisse novamente, sendo observada atentamente pelo youkai.

Na manhã seguinte Sesshoumaru descia as escadas vestindo seu tradicional kimono branco e sua armadura. As espadas Tenseiga e Toukijin ele trazia nas mãos. A feição mais séria do que o normal deixava clara sua insatisfação, mesmo que não demonstrasse explicitamente, o youkai estava incomodado e a frustração principiava a deixá-lo furioso.

- Ssssenhor Ssssesssshoumaru?! O ssssenhor deseja levar Ah-ru nessa viagem? - Pergunta o sempre solícito Jaken.

- Não. - Ele respondeu de forma ríspida, enquanto prendia as espadas à cintura.

- Ficaremos muito tempo fora meu ssssenhor?

O youkai não respondeu.

Heikou apareceu de repente descendo as escadas com pressa para alcançar o pai. Ao chegar ao final da escada o pequeno hanyou fitava o pai com extrema seriedade, mas este não o olhava.

- Chichiue vai partir novamente?

- Sim. - Ele respondeu simplesmente e de forma fria sem olhar para a criança.

Heikou demonstrou decepção e tristeza.

- Leve-me com o senhor chichiue...

Sesshoumaru continuava a ajeitar suas espadas na cintura, Jaken o fitou desconcertado, ele viu que Rin assistia a tudo do alto da escada, Sesshoumaru também sabia que ela estava lá, ele olhou para o filho finalmente e disse:

- Você não pode ir comigo Heikou, ainda não está pronto.

Heikou olhava para o pai e sentia raiva naquele momento, raiva por ser tão jovem e pequeno.

Sesshoumaru virou-se para a porta e saiu sem mais nada dizer ao filho.

- Vamos embora Jaken. - Ele ordenou, e o youkai sapo o seguiu fielmente como sempre. Ambos rumaram para o norte, enquanto Heikou continuou parado a porta observando o pai desaparecer no horizonte, depois o pequeno correu pelos corredores do castelo não escondendo sua decepção e sumiu entre eles.

- Heikou?! - A mãe o chamou, mas foi em vão.

Rin olhou com tristeza para a porta antes de começar a descer as escadas.

- Talvez um dia ele se vá e não volte mais. - A voz da feiticeira soou ao seu ouvido.

- Talvez fosse melhor que ele o fizesse, que partisse para sempre.

- Não está falando o que seu coração sente criança, está magoada e ferida é isso.

- O que a senhora sabe Kaioko-san? - Ela perguntou um tanto nervosa enquanto caminhavam para o jardim onde seria servido o desjejum.

- Sei que não conseguiria viver sem ele porque você o ama.

- Eu posso aprender a não amá-lo, não posso?

- Acha mesmo que isso é possível? O amor não é uma escolha menina, até o seu youkai sabe disso.

- Meu youkai... - Rin sorriu tristemente. – Ele não é meu, eu achei que fosse, mas não é.

- O que ele fez para deixá-la tão amargurada? - A feiticeira perguntou. Já fazia uma idéia do que havia ocorrido, mas queria ouvir dela.

Rin permaneceu calada por algum tempo, não queria falar sobre o assunto, não queria pensar naquilo. Por outro lado não ter ninguém para desabafar já que Midori estava doente, era terrível.

- Ele me enganou. - Respondeu finalmente olhando para a velha com os olhos rasos d'água.

- Ele a enganou? Você está certa disso?

Rin estranhava as indagações da feiticeira quanto a esse assunto, parecia sempre procurar defesa para Sesshoumaru.

- Sim eu tenho certeza. Eu vi com meus próprios olhos.

- Viu uma fêmea youkai atirar-se sobre ele?

- Vi ele se deixar envolver por uma víbora. - O tom de Rin demonstrava raiva.

- Você conhece bem essa youkai?

- Não, mas a conheço há muito tempo, eu sei que eles estiveram envolvidos quando eu era ainda muito jovem para entender o significado disso.

- Então ela é alguém do passado dele?

- Sim.

- Você provavelmente encontrará outras ao longo de sua vida.

- O que quer dizer Kaioko-san?

- Menina, o Senhor Sesshoumaru já viveu muito. Ele é poderoso e atraente, esteja certa de que inúmeras foram as fêmeas que passaram por sua vida, mas nenhuma delas recebeu dele o que você recebeu.

Rin franziu o cenho demonstrando estranheza.

- Como sabe tanto sobre Sesshoumaru? - A jovem perguntou.

- Eu servi à mãe dele, como já foi dito e o conheci quando ainda era muito jovem.

- Como é possível que você o tenha conhecido quando jovem, se você é uma humana? - Indagou Rin.

- Minha vida foi largamente prolongada por meus poderes e também por um presente que me foi dado pelo meu falecido esposo.

- Isso é muito estranho. Não sabia que humanos podiam viver tanto tempo.

- Você logo entenderá o que eu quero dizer menina. Sesshoumaru a marcou não foi? Ele lhe deu a marca de seu clã?

- Sim. Eu possuo a marca do clã Taisho.

- Pois então, essa marca dá a você uma ligação com esse youkai que nenhum outro ser jamais teve ou terá, nem mesmo sua mãe quando o carregava no ventre tinha tal ligação com ele.

- O que a senhora quer dizer com isso?

A velha feiticeira sentou-se em uma das cadeiras do jardim e segurou as mãos de Rin induzindo-a a fazer o mesmo. A jovem sentou-se e voltou a encarar a feiticeira, atenta ao que ela dizia.

- Por causa dessa marca o coração de Sesshoumaru está ao seu alcance. Você pode saber o que se passa com ele mesmo quando não está próximo, pode sentir o que ele sente. Não há nada sobre esse youkai que você não possa saber, nada que ele possa esconder de você. Essa marca é uma ferramenta poderosa e extremamente útil minha jovem, você só precisa aprender como fazer uso dela.

Rin estava pensativa agora, lembrava-se de uma conversa com Sesshoumaru...

"Quando lhe dei essa marca uma parte de mim passou a residir em você..." Ela lembrava-se. "Então era isso"

- Sesshoumaru disse-me uma vez que após me marcar uma parte dele viveria em mim. - A jovem disse voltando a encarar a feiticeira.

- Exatamente menina. Essa é uma dádiva que um youkai não entrega a qualquer um, com ela você pode decifrá-lo como ninguém, esta seria uma arma poderosa nas mãos de um inimigo. Você deve significar muito para este youkai menina, ou ele não a teria marcado.

- Eu achei que significasse algo, mas agora não tenho certeza, não depois do que eu presenciei.

- Se não tiver receio do que possa descobrir, use a conexão que tem com ele e saiba exatamente o que se passou. Não deixe sua felicidade ser finda por algo que pode não ter acontecido.

- Acha que o que vi foi fruto de minha imaginação? - Rin questionou alterada.

- Claro que não, mas já vivi o suficiente para saber que nem tudo é o que parece. Se não tiver receio do que possa descobrir, procure um lugar tranqüilo, concentre-se e alcance o coração dele.

Rin voltou a ficar pensativa e levou uma fina xícara de porcelana a boca vertendo o chá quente que uma das servas havia servido minutos antes.

- Devo entender que a senhora também foi marcada por isso entende tanto sobre o assunto?

- Sim. Eu recebi a marca de meu esposo que era um Inuyoukai e servia ao exercito de Inutaisho. Eu era ainda mais jovem que você quando o conheci e ele me tomou como esposa. Viemos para estas terras e foi quando conheci Arashi-sama, mãe do Senhor Sesshoumaru, foi ela quem me esclareceu sobre tudo isso...

As duas continuaram no jardim tomando o desjejum e aproveitando os fracos raios de sol que aqueciam levemente aquela manhã enquanto conversavam.

**Que presentão vocês ganharam hein? Nossa, esse capítulo ficou imenso! **

**Respondendo a questionamentos:**

**- Não, eu não farei a Rin fugir de casa e levar seu rebento para se vingar do traidor. **

**- A Rin e o Sesshy não tiveram mais filhos simplesmente porque ele não quis. Na minha cabecinha fértil o Sesshy pode sentir quando a Rin está no período fértil, o cheiro dela muda, assim como acontece quando ela está com medo, nervosa, chateada etc.. daí ele controla seus instintos e não lança sua semente no jardim dela. kkkkk Vocês queriam que a Rin tivesse uma creche no castelo, né? Alguém me disse que naquele período era comum um casal ter muitos filhos, eu concordo plenamente, mas nosso casal não é um casal comum ele é um demônio e faz coisas que os humanos não fazem, nada foge ao seu controle. Lembram-se que ele disse a Rin uma vez que ela não teria engravidado se não fosse a vontade dele? Pois é.**

**- Alguém falou em colocar a Sara-hime para fazer mais inferno entre o casal. Isso não faria sentido já que a mulher que amou Seshoumaru morreu quando Rin ainda era uma menina.**

**- Não, Sesshoumaru não vai matar a Kagura. Ela é insignificante demais e ele não perderia tempo matando-a. E sim, a mocréia terá o que merece, mas eu não direi o que será então não insistam.**

**Ai chega já falei demais.**

**Espero que gostem do capítulo e que me retribuam com muitos comentários.**

**Um Feliz Ano Novo para vocês!**

**Que o próximo ano seja repleto de realizações para todos nós e que eu consiga manter minha criatividade para continuar escrevendo histórias para divertir vocês.**

**Beijos! **


	41. Chapter 41

**Olá!**

**Primeiro capítulo do ano. Espero que vocês tenham comemorado bastante a chegada do ano novo e que estejam preparados para muitas emoções. **

**Eu prometo não desapontá-los e trazer sempre o melhor que eu puder fazer em minhas histórias.**

**Bom, vamos a mais um capítulo.**

**Boa leitura! **

**Dias mais tarde...**

Rin acordou com a respiração ofegante, passara a noite toda agitada com a mente fervilhando em pensamentos. Levantou-se no meio da madrugada e olhou ao redor do imenso aposento onde estava mais uma vez sozinha. Respirou fundo e caminhou até a porta da sacada abrindo-a. Uma leve e fria brisa balançou os fios castanhos e fez o corpo da jovem se arrepiar, ela abraçou o próprio corpo e olhou para o céu cravejado de estrelas, viu a lua crescente reluzir majestosa no céu, o que tornou mais forte o pensamento que insistia em invadir-lhe a mente, a conversa com a feiticeira e Sesshoumaru...

O youkai estava fora de casa há mais de dois meses. Na primeira semana Rin soube de seu paradeiro através de mensageiros que iam e vinham com comunicados de Sesshoumaru para seus generais e vice-versa, depois não houve mais notícias, a jovem não fazia idéia de onde ele estaria e após algum tempo, mesmo que não quisesse, isso começou a preocupá-la. Heikou perguntava inúmeras vezes pelo pai e Rin sempre respondia que ele estava muito ocupado vistoriando as terras, mas que logo voltaria. A verdade é que ela não sabia o que se passava e nem tinha certeza se Sesshoumaru retornaria às Terras do Oeste em um futuro próximo.

Numa manhã tranqüila daquele início de inverno Rin saiu do castelo sozinha após verificar o estado de Midori como fazia todos os dias logo ao acordar. A velha criada estava cada dia mais fraca, passava quase todo o tempo dormindo e já não se alimentava há dois dias. Rin avisou a uma das servas que iria sair e a deixou responsável por cuidar da enferma.

A feiticeira branca permanecia no castelo e viu quando Rin saía pela porta.

- Preciso me ausentar por um momento. - A jovem Senhora do Oeste disse ao encontrar a feiticeira no jardim em frente ao castelo.

- Fique à vontade menina. - A feiticeira sorriu e acompanhou com o olhar enquanto a jovem saía do castelo em direção a densa floresta.

Rin caminhou lentamente em meio as árvores, ouvindo os mais variados sons da natureza. Ela sentia o cheiro da terra úmida pela chuva que caíra na noite anterior e caminhou durante algum tempo até que sem perceber seus passos a levaram a um local que há muito tempo não visitava. As fontes termais. Ela olhou ao redor, a atmosfera mágica e misteriosa daquele ambiente a deixava tranqüila e ativava lembranças que a faziam sentir um misto de saudade e tristeza. Rin pensava nos bons momentos que vivera ali em companhia de Sesshoumaru, em quantas vezes eles se entregaram a paixão e se amaram naquelas águas cálidas.

A jovem retirou seu calçado e ergueu a barra do aconchegante kimono com estampas florais que usava, sentou-se em uma pedra e mergulhou os pés na água quente. Ela fechou os olhos procurando por um momento de relaxamento, ouvia apenas o som das águas e da brisa fria a balançar os galhos das árvores e a roçar sua face. Com os olhos fechados ela pôs-se a pensar em sua vida e nos acontecimentos, todos muito marcantes, por ela enfrentados. Rin pensou em sua infância marcada pela tragédia da morte de seus pais e irmãos por bandidos cruéis, nos abusos que sofreu por parte dos moradores do vilarejo depois que se viu órfã, no ataque sofrido pela tribo dos lobos, sua morte e finalmente no resgate de sua alma pelo temido príncipe youkai Sesshoumaru.

A jovem viu tudo acontecer novamente, como se anos não tivessem se passado e tudo tivesse ocorrido agora bem diante de seus olhos. O pensamento se deteve em Sesshoumaru, em sua face linda e imutável, indiferente a qualquer sentimento, os olhos dourados e praticamente indecifráveis. Parecia que ele estava ali a sua frente naquele momento, era quase como se pudesse tocá-lo...

Uma sensação estranha tomou conta de Rin, o coração batia a um ritmo diferente e descompassado, de repente era como se não estivesse mais no próprio corpo. Após algum tempo nessa espécie de transe Rin voltou a si e chorava muito. As lágrimas escorriam-lhe pela face e alcançavam a pura seda de que era feito seu kimono.

Horas mais tarde depois de muito refletir, Rin retornou ao castelo e foi informada que o estado de saúde de sua serva havia piorado consideravelmente. A jovem se dirigiu imediatamente ao aposento da serva e colocou-se ao seu lado na cama. A velha senhora sentiu-a segurando sua mão.

- Já é chegada minha hora. - Ela disse já com certa dificuldade.

Rin chorava de forma contida e silenciosa, mas suas lágrimas eram fartas.

- Não chore minha menina, eu estou velha, já vivi o suficiente para uma humana e fui muito feliz por tê-la conhecido... Uma doce menina você era quando chegou aqui, um pouco desconfiada, mas sempre meiga e gentil para com os servos... Logo ficou claro para nós porque o Senhor Sesshoumaru a havia escolhido.

- Eu sinto muito Midori. - Disse Rin entre lágrimas.

- Não sinta... - A voz da criada era baixa e fraca, a respiração parecia falhar. – Eu fiquei honrada em conhecê-la e servi-la durante esses anos, tenho muito orgulho da mulher que você se tornou. É uma mãe maravilhosa para Heikou e a companheira ideal para o Senhor.

Rin baixou o olhar ao ouvir tais palavras, passou a mão no rosto tentando evitar que mais lágrimas surgissem. Midori voltou a falar com esforço.

- Menina... Ouça e siga os conselhos de Kaioko... Não jogue sua felicidade fora. Lute por ela.

- Você fez com que eu a chamasse com esse propósito não é? Para me dar conselhos e me ajudar?

A velha senhora sorriu com esforço.

- Você sabia que ela não teria como curá-la, mas ainda assim me convenceu a procurar por sua ajuda.

- Eu estou muito velha criança. Acho que posso chamá-la assim já que em breve deixarei esse mundo. Eu sabia que não havia cura para o meu mal.

Rin balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Como Midori podia pensar nela e não em si própria num momento como esse?" Ela pensava.

Alguns minutos mais tarde a vida se esvaia do corpo da velha e fiel serva.

- Seja feliz menina...

Foram suas últimas palavras antes de fechar os olhos para sempre. A jovem continuava a segurar sua mão, que aos poucos foi se tornando fria, e mantinha o choro contido de antes. Rin faria todo o possível para manter-se forte por ela e por todos os que gostavam de Midori, inclusive seu filho.

Algum tempo depois a Senhora do Oeste tomava providências para o funeral e enviou mensageiros para informar o ocorrido a Ryou e sua esposa, e também ao vilarejo de Inuyasha cuja esposa tinha muito apreço por Midori.

O mensageiro logo chegou ao vilarejo com um pergaminho contendo a mensagem. Ele, apesar de ser um youkai, não teve dificuldades para entrar no local, os habitantes dali já estavam acostumados as suas visitas a mando de Rin. Ele sempre ia ao vilarejo levar mensagens de sua senhora para Kagome e os outros.

Kagome recebeu a mensagem com certa apreensão, sabia que as coisas não andavam bem nas Terras do Oeste por mensagens anteriores de Rin.

- Inuyasha?! - Ela chamou após ler o que estava escrito.

- O que foi Kagome? - O hanyou perguntou saindo da casa onde ambos moravam.

- Acabo de receber uma mensagem de Rin. Midori faleceu.

- Aquela velha criada dela?

- Sim. Nós precisamos ir até lá Inuyasha. A Rin deve estar muito triste e precisando de nossa ajuda, ela gostava muito de Midori. E como você sabe, ela está sozinha para enfrentar isso.

- O idiota do Sesshoumaru ainda não voltou para casa?

- Não. A briga deles foi séria Inuyasha e a Rin não faz idéia de onde ele possa estar. Há mais de um mês que não há notícias dele.

Kagome se aproximou do marido e o abraçou, o hanyou retribuiu o carinho.

- Você acha que ele pode tê-la abandonado Inuyasha? - Perguntou Kagome receosa.

- Eu não sei Kagome. Ninguém consegue saber o que se passa na cabeça de Sesshoumaru.

- Eu vou arrumar algumas coisas para irmos e avisar aos outros.

Kagome foi à casa dos amigos e contou o ocorrido informando que iria ao velório.

- Nós também iremos Kagome. A Rin com certeza está precisando do nosso apoio. - Avisou Sango.

- Mas Sango, você vai fazer uma viagem dessas nesse estado?

- Qual é o problema Miroku? Eu estou esperando um bebê e não doente. Além disso, a viagem não será demorada ou cansativa se eu for com Kirara. Não podemos deixar de apoiar nossa amiga, Midori era como uma mãe para ela.

- Eu também vou. - Anunciou Kohako.

- Não acho que deva Kohako, sabe como Sesshoumaru reage a sua presença. - Disse Miroku.

- Ele não está lá Miroku. Rin está sozinha e eu irei por ela.

Inuyasha olhou para o jovem humano de soslaio e disse num tom sombrio e ameaçador pouco comum a ele.

- Devia tomar cuidado Kohako, está pisando em um terreno perigoso. Não pense que poderá se aproximar da mulher de Sesshoumaru, na casa dele e sair ileso.

- Ora, Inuyasha está defendendo o irmão! - Exclamou Shippou que também estava ali.

- Por que não cala essa boca pirralho, antes que eu o faça por você? - Inuyasha respondeu com severidade.

- Shippou não comece a provocar, por favor. - Pediu Kagome.

Kohako calou-se e ficou pensativo. Ele ainda amava Rin e tinha muito respeito por ela, não tentaria nada embora soubesse que essa era uma rara oportunidade de estar próximo a ela sem os olhares assassinos de Sesshoumaru sobre ele. Queria apoiá-la e faria isso.

Logo tudo estava pronto e eles partiram. Kagome deixou Seiji e Yukio aos cuidados da Senhora Kaede e de Shippou dessa vez.

**Vimos aqui que Kohako ainda nutre um forte sentimento por Rin, talvez ele veja nesse momento a oportunidade perfeita para se aproximar e conquistá-la para si. Rin está vulnerável e precisando do apoio daqueles que a amam, Kohako certamente é um deles.  
**

**Esse capítulo não foi longo, mas ainda assim espero comentários.**

**Beijos! **


	42. Chapter 42

**Eu não resisti e tive que lançar logo esse outro capítulo. Preparem seu coração e seus lencinhos para fortes emoções.**

**Boa leitura"! **

No inicio da tarde tudo estava preparado para o velório. Todos no castelo estavam sentidos com a morte de Midori e isso era visível em seu semblante.

Rin estava em uma das janelas do salão principal olhando para o nada. Ela estava vestida com um kimono azul e branco, os cabelos estavam presos em um coque e sua expressão era triste, muito triste.

Heikou aproximou-se da mãe vestindo um lindo kimono todo branco, ele atrelou sua pequena mão a de sua mãe chamando a atenção dela. Rin o afagou e trouxe para junto de si, depois se agachou ficando a sua altura.

- Ela não vai mais voltar não é hahaue?

- Não meu filho. - Rin respondeu fitando aqueles orbes dourados brilhantes.

- Hahaue, Chichiue poderia usar a Tenseiga e trazê-la de volta como fez com a senhora... - O menino disse confiante.

- Isso não é possível meu amor, Midori tinha uma doença que tornou o seu coração fraco, mesmo que seu pai estivesse aqui para trazê-la de volta, em pouco tempo ela sofreria novamente com a doença e morreria.

O pequeno hanyou baixou os olhos demonstrando tristeza.

- Não fique triste meu príncipe, Midori não iria querer vê-lo assim. - A mãe tentava esconder a própria tristeza e consolar o filho.

Eles se abraçam ternamente...

- Hahaue, tio Inuyasha está aqui.

- Oh! Eles vieram.

Rin se levantou e caminhou até a porta para recebê-los.

- Rin-chan! - Disse Kagome já se aproximando e abraçando a amiga. - Eu sinto muito. Como você está?

- Estou bem Kagome. - A jovem respondeu sem muita convicção.

Todos os outros a cumprimentaram e Rin ficou surpresa ao ver Kohako ali.

- Kohako?!?

- Ohayo Rin-chan! Eu vim para que saiba que pode contar comigo para o que precisar.

- Obrigada Kohako!

Rin ordenou as servas que trouxessem chá para todos. Inuyasha estava parado de frente para uma das enormes janelas da sala, mas estava atento a tudo e não tirava os olhos de Kohako que por sua vez fitava Rin como se estivesse hipnotizado.

Tudo estava pronto e na área externa do castelo o corpo de Midori jazia em uma pira funerária que fora preparada para a ocasião. Várias pessoas estavam ali para prestar a última homenagem, a velha senhora, estavam todos em volta da pira e faziam suas orações, comandados por Miroku, que conduziu uma cerimônia singela e emocionante.

A Senhora do Oeste estava parada bem próxima à pira, estava visivelmente abalada e entristecida, embora não mais chorasse. O pequeno Heikou estava ao seu lado e intercalava o olhar entre sua mãe e Midori deitada a sua frente.

Após a oração e todo o cerimonial que envolvia o funeral, um youkai aproximou-se com uma tocha e ateou fogo à pira. Todos ficaram em silêncio e um clima de grande comoção tomou conta do local.

Kagome lamentava a partida da adorável serva que aprendeu a respeitar, estava abraçada a Inuyasha que a acariciava de forma consoladora.

Rin estava estática com o olhar perdido naquele mar de chamas tremulantes. Uma lágrima solitária escapou de seus olhos. No mesmo momento Heikou deu a mão à mãe e a apertou o mais forte que pôde, tentando consolá-la.

Aos poucos as pessoas ali foram se retirando, o fogo já havia consumido grande parte do corpo que ali estava.

Rin ergueu seus olhos e logo a sua frente viu Inuyasha consolando a esposa, uma dor aflorava em seu peito, o coração parecia estar sendo comprimido pelas mãos de um ser cruel. Ela voltou seu olhar para as chamas e suspirou pesadamente sob o olhar atento do filho.

Alguém se aproximou dos dois, Rin voltou seu olhar para saber quem era e pôde ver Ryou acompanhado por Kiomi. A jovem também fez questão de vir para dar apoio àquela que havia se tornado sua grande amiga. Rin abriu um sorriso triste aos amigos.

- Rin-san, eu sinto muito. - Disse Kiomi.

- Obrigada Kiomi!

- Está tudo bem aqui? Precisa de algo senhora?

- Não Ryou, não preciso de nada. Agora eu tenho apenas que seguir com a minha vida.

Ryou a observava atentamente, não precisava usar seus poderes para saber o que Rin estava sentindo.

- Ryou-sama, o senhor sabe onde está o meu pai? - A voz infantil, mas extremamente sóbria de Heikou chamou a atenção do youkai. Ryou baixou os olhos para fitá-lo e respondeu.

- Não, eu não sei Heikou. Há pouco mais de uma semana ele foi a nossa casa, mas partiu logo depois sem dizer para onde ia. - Ryou concluiu a resposta encarando Rin, ela perecia imersa em um grande vazio.

- Nós temos que ir minha senhora, não posso me ausentar por muito tempo de meu posto nesse momento. Tenho tido problemas com certos youkais em uma área próxima.

- Eu entendo Ryou. Não se preocupem, nós vamos ficar bem. - Rin disse abraçando o filho

- Se precisar de alguma coisa não hesite em nos chamar, envie um mensageiro e Ryou virá imediatamente. Não é? - Perguntou a jovem Kiomi no que concordou o youkai.

- Eu chamarei sim se precisar de algo, mas preocupe-se com o seu bebê que está para chegar Kiomi isso é o mais importante.

As duas amigas despediram-se com um abraço, Ryou fez uma reverência a Rin e os dois partiram retornando a sua casa.

- Myoumi?! - Rin chamou a criada que logo a atendeu.

- Sim minha senhora?

- Leve Heikou para dentro, está ficando muito frio.

- Sim senhora.

- Mas hahaue, eu quero ficar aqui. - O menino protestou.

- Não discuta meu filho, entre, por favor.

- Sim hahaue.

Heikou obedeceu à mãe embora estivesse contrariado.

Rin voltou a observar as chamas crepitantes da pira. Kohako aproximou-se ao vê-la sozinha e pousou as mãos em seus ombros carinhosamente.

A jovem fechou os olhos ao sentir o toque, não esperava por isso e se assustou.

Do outro lado das chamas Inuyasha observava a movimentação do rapaz quando de repente algo chamou sua atenção, o que foi percebido por Kagome.

- O que foi Inuyasha?

- Por acaso Kohako está querendo morrer?

- O que? Do que está falando?

- Sesshoumaru... Ele está aqui. - O hanyou disse ainda abraçado à mulher.

- Onde? - Kagome olhava a sua volta.

- Shiiii. Não chame a atenção de Rin. Ele está atrás daquelas árvores ao longe. - O hanyou indicou com a cabeça as árvores que compunham a densa floresta na lateral de onde estavam. – Ele está aqui desde o início do funeral. - Inuyasha concluiu.

- Você sabia e não me disse nada Inuyasha?

- Eu queria ver o que ele pretendia, mas não imaginei que Kohako fosse tão atrevido a ponto de tentar se aproximar dessa forma de Rin. Eu o avisei para não agir como um idiota e fazer isso.

A noticia da morte de Midori chegou aos ouvidos do youkai através de um mensageiro. Ele não tinha a intenção, mas seus passos o conduziram de volta a suas terras. Sabia que Rin ficaria muito abalada com a perda, afinal tinha a serva como uma mãe.

O incontrolável instinto de proteção para com a mulher fez com que o youkai retornasse, ainda que não quisesse. Ele chegou no inicio daquela tarde às Terras do Oeste e observou o castelo de longe, não queria que seus soldados sentissem seu cheiro e soubessem de sua presença ou mesmo seu filho. Quando a pira foi acesa ele se aproximou mais, sabia que o cheiro da fumaça encobriria o seu próprio.

Durante todo o tempo Sesshoumaru manteve os olhos em Rin, ela parecia tão diferente, o rosto continuava belo, mas a tristeza transparecida nele a tornava quase uma estranha aos olhos de Sesshoumaru. Aquela não podia ser sua Rin.

Ele viu Ryou e Kiomi despedirem-se dela e agora via Kohako, o humano que amava sua fêmea aproximar-se dela. Um rosnado formou-se em sua garganta, mas não chegou a ser emitido. Estranhamente o youkai não se sentia no direito de reclamar o que supostamente era seu, não se sentia digno, naquele momento, da mulher que amava.

Rin se pôs a caminhar sem rumo acompanhada por Kohako e sentou-se depois de algum tempo em um banco que ficava sob a copa de uma imensa árvore de magnólia. Kohako sentou ao seu lado e pegou as mãos dela, esfregando-as nas suas no intuito de aquecê-las.

- Não acha melhor entrarmos Rin? Está frio aqui e suas mãos estão geladas.

- Não quero. - Ela disse olhando fixamente para o nada.

Sesshoumaru observava tudo oculto atrás das árvores que eram próximas de onde Rin e Kohako agora conversavam. Era possível para ele, com sua audição apurada ouvir o que eles diziam.

Inuyasha e Kagome mais ao longe também observavam tudo. Eles decidiram não contar a Sango que o irmão estava correndo sério risco por conta da presença de Sesshoumaru ali. A exterminadora havia entrado para descansar logo que a cerimônia terminou e foi acompanhada por Miroku.

- Inuyasha eles estão muito perto, Sesshoumaru pode matar o Kohako de verdade.

- Não se preocupe Kagome, Rin não permitiria que Sesshoumaru o matasse.

- E ela por acaso conseguiria segurá-lo?

- Você consegue me segurar não consegue? - Ele indagou olhando a mulher nos olhos. Kagome sorriu e se aconchegou mais ao corpo do marido.

- Quer entrar? - Ele perguntou.

- Não. Acho melhor ficarmos aqui caso alguma coisa aconteça.

- Estou achando estranho o fato de nada ter acontecido ainda. - Disse o hanyou intrigado olhando para o casal sentado no banco.

Kohako continuava com as mãos de Rin entre as suas.

- Rin, eu sei que está triste, mas não pode se entregar a essa dor. Você precisa lutar, voltar a viver e a sorrir como antes.

Kohako ergueu o rosto de Rin delicadamente com uma das mãos, fazendo-a olhar para ele.

- Sei que sofreu grandes perdas nos últimos tempos, mas você ainda tem pessoas que a amam e que fariam tudo para vê-la feliz. Eu faria tudo para vê-la feliz Rin.

O jovem acariciou o belo rosto de Rin mirando os olhos castanhos, ela não tinha qualquer expressão na face.

A cena foi observada com ódio por Sesshoumaru, ele tinha suas unhas cravadas na própria pele enquanto cerrava os punhos violentamente numa tortura infligida a si mesmo. Ele apertava cada vez mais as garras contra a própria carne, causando ferimentos profundos e que sangravam muito. O líquido rubro escorria por suas mãos alvas e as gotas tingiam o chão formando uma pequena poça.

- Você merece alguém que a ame incondicionalmente, que a proteja e a faça feliz. Alguém que prefira morrer, a feri-la de qualquer forma.

Rin sentiu o coração apertar, de repente era como se lhe faltasse ar. Uma dor diferente da que sentia antes apareceu, uma dor inexplicável e muito mais intensa.

- Aaaaah! - Rin gemeu e fechou os olhos apertando-os dando sinal de sentir uma dor intensa.

- Rin o que houve? - Kohako perguntou assustado ao ver o estado dela.

A jovem não respondeu, estava com a respiração ofegante e tinha levado as mãos ao peito na tentativa de amenizar aquela dor que não sabia de onde vinha. Kohako a segurou pelos ombros e a chamou mais uma vez.

- Rin?! Fale comigo. O que está havendo?

Inuyasha e Kagome perceberam que algo estava errado e vieram correndo.

- O que está acontecendo? - Perguntou o hanyou.

- Ela começou a se sentir mal de repente. - Explicou Kohako.

- Rin o que você está sentindo? - Kagome perguntava segurando o rosto da amiga, sentindo o quanto ela estava gelada.

- Eu não sei. - Rin finalmente respondeu enquanto uma lágrima escapava de seus olhos.

Inuyasha olhava ao redor em busca do irmão, mas ele não estava mais lá.

- Vamos levá-la para dentro. - Inuyasha sentenciou.

Rin foi levada para o interior do castelo e se sentou próxima à lareira buscando se aquecer.

A estranha sensação que tomara conta dela não a havia abandonado, mesmo após horas terem se passado. A noite já caíra e o jantar havia sido servido, Rin foi a única a não comer nada, ela permanecia no mesmo lugar em estado letárgico, sentada em frente à lareira.

Os amigos já se preparavam para partir, após Rin ter garantido que estava bem. Kagome precisava retornar para cuidar dos filhos, os meninos eram extremamente agitados e estavam em uma fase na qual cansavam facilmente a velha senhora Kaede, que fora encarregada de cuidar deles.

Já estavam na porta de entrada despedindo-se quando Sesshoumaru surgiu acompanhado por seu fiel servo Jaken. Um clima de tensão se formou e todos ali ficaram apreensivos, especialmente Sango que temia por seu irmão.

O youkai aproximou-se com passos firmes e expressão séria. Inuyasha ficou alerta, mas não houve necessidade de reagir a algo. Rin o fitou com uma expressão que misturava tristeza e surpresa. Sesshoumaru passou por todos como se não os estivesse vendo, olhou apenas para Kohako ao passar por ele e por Rin. O humano e sua mulher estavam muito próximos um ao outro, pois haviam acabado de desfazer um abraço de despedida. Sesshoumaru entrou no castelo e caminhou diretamente para a sala de negócios. Antes de entrar disse com voz severa ao servo que o seguia.

- Deixe-me Jaken. - Ele ordenou.

- Ssssim Ssssenhor Ssssesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru entrou no local deixando a porta aberta atrás de si e indo diretamente até a janela.

Do lado de fora Rin voltou a sentir a mesma dor de antes, mas conteve-se para não preocupar os amigos. Kagome a abraçou e disse palavras de conforto.

- Fique bem Rin-chan, procure descansar está bem?

- Sim Kagome. Obrigada mais uma vez e boa viagem!

Kohako se aproximou mais uma vez de Rin e também a abraçou com carinho. A mulher voltou a sentir seu coração apertar no peito no mesmo instante em que sentiu os braços do amigo envolvê-la.

Inuyasha olhou para o alto e avistou a figura de Sesshoumaru na janela, ele observava tudo com uma expressão indecifrável na face.

Enfim os visitantes foram embora e Rin voltou para o interior do castelo, passou pelo imenso salão e viu que a porta da sala de negócios, local onde apenas Sesshoumaru entrava, estava aberta. A jovem humana entrou no aposento fitando-o, ele ainda estava de costas, os longos cabelos prateados brilhavam intensamente e ele sabia que ela estava ali.

- Você o quer? - A voz grave soou de repente.

Rin não compreendeu o significado da pergunta e apoiou-se na poltrona que estava à sua frente, ao sentir o aperto no peito que insistia em incomodá-la aumentar de forma alarmante.

- O quê? - Ela perguntou confusa e ofegante.

- Aquele humano... perguntei se você o quer.

O youkai permanecia de costas, Rin não podia acreditar no que ouvia, ela movia a cabeça negativamente com uma expressão de incredulidade na face.

- Como pode pensar uma coisa dessas?

- Não é segredo para ninguém que ele a deseja e há muito tempo. - Ele respondeu depois de alguns segundos de silêncio.

- E você acha que isso é o suficiente para que eu queira estar com ele? Parece realmente que você não me conhece. - Rin dizia com a voz firme. - Kohako me ama sim e nunca fez segredo disso, mas acima de tudo ele me respeita. Ele me ama e me respeita.

Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos ao ouvir as palavras da mulher, era verdade, o humano a amava e respeitava, ele não. Não a merecia, não podia ficar com ela.

Um momento de silêncio se fez entre os dois, um momento que pareceu uma eternidade. Sesshoumaru recebeu as palavras de Rin como uma punhalada, mas nada expressou. O silêncio finalmente foi quebrado por Rin depois de um suspiro cansado.

- Onde você esteve?

O youkai não respondeu a indagação e isso exasperou a mulher.

- Sesshoumaru olhe para mim. - Ela disse alterada.

O youkai virou-se lentamente para fitá-la e não se afastou da janela onde estava. Rin repetiu a pergunta.

- Onde você esteve todo esse tempo? Heikou não parou de perguntar por você, ele é só uma criança e sente sua falta. - A jovem disse tentando se acalmar, mas ainda podia-se perceber sua perturbação.

- Estive me mantendo longe de você, como era seu desejo.

Sesshoumaru falava em um tom baixo e soturno, enquanto olhava para a mulher. Rin sentiu novas lágrimas encherem seus belos olhos castanhos e o aperto no peito aumentava cada vez mais, tornando-se sufocante e insuportável.

- Eu partirei em breve, você não terá mais que se incomodar com minha presença. Estará livre para fazer o que quiser, poderá juntar-se ao humano e viver sua vida com ele se assim desejar... É como deveria ter sido desde o início. - Ele completou após uma pausa breve, enquanto se afastava da janela e caminhava até a grande mesa de mogno que ficava no local.

Sesshoumaru deixou de encarar a jovem voltando a ficar de costas para ela e passou a mexer em certos papéis que estavam sobre a mesa.

Rin fechou os olhos com força o que permitiu que as lágrimas até então contidas, fossem liberadas. Ela tremia e estava visivelmente alterada ao dizer:

- Pare... Pare com isso Sesshoumaru, pare de dizer essas coisas, não é isso o que você sente. Pare de agir como se eu não significasse nada para você, como se não importasse me ver nos braços de outro... Não haja como se fosse indiferente à possibilidade de ver sua mulher se relacionando com outro homem e seu filho sendo criado por ele.

Rin chorava de forma compulsiva enquanto falava, e embora não estivesse olhando para ela, Sesshoumaru sentia o cheiro de suas lágrimas e ouvia seus lamentos.

A jovem humana se aproximou rapidamente do youkai e o puxou pelo braço com força, fazendo com que ele a encarasse. Ela o olhou dentro dos olhos, os orbes dourados que tanto a fascinavam e dos quais ela sentia tanta saudade. Havia algo diferente naqueles olhos, algo que ela nunca havia visto e jamais pensou que veria.

- O que você quer de mim? - Ele perguntou falando baixo, também mirando os olhos castanhos.

Em um impulso inesperado Rin o abraçou e entregou-se ao choro que a dor em seu peito exigia que ela deixasse aflorar livremente.

Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos ao sentir os braços de Rin envolvê-lo e ficou estático, cada fibra de seu corpo o compelia a retribuir ao gesto, mas ele não o fez num primeiro momento, pela primeira vez o poderoso youkai estava incerto sobre o que fazer. Havia um impulso natural nele de envolvê-la em seus braços e consolá-la, mas a razão e a culpa que sentia o impediram de fazê-lo. O youkai sentia o corpo de Rin estremecer pressionado contra o seu, o choro desesperado dela parecia não querer cessar e vê-la sofrer era como uma tortura para ele. Sesshoumaru finalmente cedeu ao impulso e levou suas mãos as costas da mulher de forma cautelosa, ele a sentiu suspirar em meio aos soluços e em seguida a jovem desfaleceu em seus braços esgotada pelos acontecimentos dos últimos dias. A perda de sua querida ama, a tentativa de se manter forte por todos ali, a distância do amor de sua vida e a descoberta de que agira precipitadamente movida pelo ciúme, piorou a situação. Rin ficara sem saber o que fazer e como agir diante de todos os conflitos e sensações que dominavam seu interior naquele momento. Seu coração ansiava por conforto, conforto esse que somente uma pessoa poderia oferecer.

Sesshoumaru a ergueu nos braços e olhou para a bela face ainda molhada pelo pranto que até então fora derramado. O youkai saiu do cômodo em que estava e subiu as escadas rumo ao nível superior do castelo, ele andou pelo amplo corredor até chegar à porta do suntuoso aposento que costumava dividir com Rin. Ele deitou a mulher cuidadosamente na cama, retirou alguns fios de cabelo que cobriam seu rosto e o acariciou levemente, viu-a suspirar e tremer levemente efeito do soluço provocado pelo choro. Sua linda Rin, sua senhora. O perfume dela o inebriava como na primeira vez em que a tocou como mulher, como sentia falta de seu perfume, de seu toque, seu sorriso... O youkai ficou com esses pensamentos enquanto observava a mulher, até que sentiu a presença do filho ali.

- Entre Heikou. - Ele disse com voz suave olhando para o menino que estava parado à porta.

Heikou então se aproximou olhando para o pai e depois se voltou para a mãe deitada à cama.

- Hahaue... - Ele murmurou.

- Ela está bem Heikou, só precisa descansar. - O youkai disse levantando-se da cama onde estava sentado. Ele olhou para o filho que ainda observava a mãe e com uma das mãos segurou seu queixo erguendo o rosto para fitá-lo.

- Fique aqui com ela. - Orientou o filhote, afagando-o e logo caminhou para fora do quarto. Precisava sair dali e pensar.

Heikou deitou na cama ficando bem próximo à mãe, acariciou o rosto dela com, depois ficou ali a olhando e velando seu sono até que o seu próprio chegasse.

**Hummmm!**

**Nos despedimos de uma de minhas personagens originais, Midori certamente fará falta, pelo menos para mim e para Rin com certeza. É como se ela tivesse perdido a mãe pela segunda vez.**

**Nossa heróina está fragilizada e precisa desesperadamente do conforto que só o amor de sua vida pode dar. Rin parece estar disposta a acertar as coisas entre ela e Sesshoumaru, mas o youkai está relutante, ele não consegue esquecer o que fez e a culpa pode dificultar a reaproximação dos dois.**

**Eu dei muitas dicas nesse capítulo que reforçam a ligação entre Rin e Sesshoumaru, espero que vocês tenham sacado.**

**Agradecimentos:**

**- Às minhas queridas amigas e consultoras Vice-chan e Yukiko-hime, por sempre me incentivarem. Vocês são muito importantes para mim e para o desenvolvimento dessa e de minhas outras fics.**

**- Aos leitores fiéis que aparecem a cada capítulo para deixar um recadinho, dar sua opinião, fazer críticas e sugestões. Podem acreditar, não parece, mas eu sempre acabo acatando as sugestões de vocês, elas ajudam a me inspirar. Já mudei capítulos inteiros baseados nas opiniões de vocês. Obrigada! Arice-chan, Megumi-Legume, Lilica, Sol-chan, Gemini-Angel, Carlinha, Srª Satsu, Cris, etc... Desculpem se esqueci alguém.**

**- Ao novos leitores que têm surgido. Valeu pelos reviews que vocês têm enviado, eles significam muito pra mim, fico super feliz cada vez que leio um novo comentário feito por um leitor recém-chegado.**

**- À Giselle. Nossa! Eu fiquei realmente impressionada com o seu review, senti como se estivesse lendo uma resenha profissional. Nunca li uma crítica tão bem fundamentada como a sua, ressaltando pontos que passam despercebidos pela grande maioria dos leitores. Obrigada mesmo por sua crítica! Eu adorei.**

**- À Graziella. Não se sinta abandonada querida. Acabei de voltar para felicidade geral da nação. XD **

**Beijão! **


	43. Chapter 43

Capítulo XLIII - RECONCILIAÇÃO PARTE I

O sol ainda que encoberto por densas nuvens, estava alto no céu.

No aposento principal do castelo Rin acabava de acordar. Ela piscou os olhos várias vezes para se acostumar com a claridade, fitou o teto ricamente decorado do quarto e moveu-se tateando o espaço a seu lado na cama. Sua face demonstrou a decepção que sentiu ao constatar que não havia ninguém ali e suspirou levando a mão à testa afastando a franja que encobria os olhos.

- Aonde você foi? - Ela murmurou para si.

A jovem decidiu levantar-se e sentiu uma tontura, efeito da dieta a que se submetera nos últimos dias, não se alimentando nenhuma vez. Ela caminhou até o quarto de banho onde se lavou, vestindo depois um kimono de inverno na cor vinho com detalhes brancos nas mangas e na gola.

Minutos depois Rin descia as escadas, com os cabelos presos por um hashi em um coque. Ela caminhou até o salão principal e logo foi abordada por Miyumi que agora era sua serva pessoal.

- Bom dia minha senhora!

- Bom dia Miyumi! - Rin respondeu de forma automática, sem dar-lhe muita atenção, parecia estar perdida em pensamentos.

- A senhora quer que eu traga algo para comer? Não se alimentou ontem o dia todo senhora.

- Sim, traga alguma coisa. Estou me sentindo um pouco fraca.

- Sim senhora.

- Onde está Heikou? - Rin perguntou antes que a serva saísse.

- Ele saiu com Hoshino-kun senhora. Eles foram à floresta caçar, mas eu orientei para que não se afastassem muito do castelo.

- Está certo.

Rin não se preocupou, a floresta nos arredores do castelo era vigiada pelos soldados da guarda. Heikou estava em companhia do jovem youkai e aspirante do exercito Hoshino, que era muito astuto e bravo. O pequeno hanyou sempre gostou da companhia do rapaz.

Minutos depois a criada retornou com uma bandeja de prata repleta de guloseimas e chá. Rin estava sentada em uma das poltronas com a xícara de chá nas mãos. A expressão em sua face era a mesma dos últimos tempos, séria e melancólica. Alimentou-se apenas porque era preciso para manter-se de pé, naquele momento nem o mais doce dos manjares lhe pareceria bom.

Quando terminou a refeição Rin se levantou e caminhou até uma das janelas de onde podia contemplar a paisagem do vasto território das Terras do Oeste.

Na floresta Heikou acompanhava o amigo em sua caçada a uma lebre. O menino parecia estar se divertindo e fora esse o intuito do jovem youkai ao chamá-lo para tal atividade, o pequeno andava triste e recluso pelos cantos do castelo e precisava de distração.

Eles caminhavam por entre as árvores à espreita do pequeno animal, até que Heikou encostou-se a um carvalho centenário e sentiu cheiro de sangue por ali. O menino apurou seu olfato e seguiu o rastro até encontrar duas grandes manchas no chão. Heikou tremeu ao se abaixar para tocar o líquido vermelho já quase seco no chão. Aquele cheiro era um cheiro tão conhecido.

- Chichiue! - Ele murmurou olhando ao redor de onde estava.

Logo Heikou adotou uma postura defensiva e moveu-se sem fazer alarde para procurar por aquele que o acompanhava. Ele andou por alguns metros até que encontrou Hoshino.

- Hoshino-kun!! Encontrei manchas de sangue, ali adiante. É o sangue de meu pai.

Os dois foram correndo ao local indicado pelo hanyou e ao chegar lá Hoshino constatou que o que Heikou falara era mesmo verdade. Aquele sangue era do Senhor Sesshoumaru.

- Nós temos que achá-lo Hoshino-kun, Chichiue está ferido. - Disse Heikou demonstrando imensa preocupação.

- Vamos voltar ao castelo e avisar sua mãe e o chefe da guarda, não posso envolver você numa busca como essa, pode ser perigoso. Vamos!

Os dois partiram rapidamente rumo ao castelo.

Rin que ainda estava na janela, os viu vindo correndo em direção a entrada principal. Eles pararam para falar com um dos soldados e este fez sinal chamando por outros. A jovem percebeu que algo estava errado e caminhou rapidamente ao encontro dos dois. Quando abriu a porta Heikou veio correndo ao seu encontro.

- Hahaue?! - Ele gritou.

- O que houve Heikou? - A mãe perguntou preocupada, notando a aflição do menino.

- Encontrei marcas de sangue na floresta, o sangue é de chichiue.

Rin ergueu os olhos, apreensiva, observando a densa floresta ao fundo.

- O quê? - Ela perguntou.

- É verdade senhora. Encontramos um rastro e depois manchas de sangue junto a uma árvore e o cheiro é do Senhor Sesshoumaru. - Confirmou o jovem youkai.

- Miyumi vá chamar o chefe da guarda imediatamente. - Rin ordenou.

Em seu pensamento tentava imaginar como algo poderoso a ponto de conseguir ferir Sesshoumaru, não chamou sua atenção. Com certeza uma luta com Sesshoumaru teria grandes proporções e faria um grande estrago, como uma coisa como essa poderia ter passado despercebida por ela e por todos ali?

De qualquer forma não ficaria aguardando por noticias tranqüilamente. Ordenou ao chefe da guarda que reunisse seus homens e efetuasse uma busca pela área. Ela por sua vez não ficaria parada, não era de seu feitio agir como uma donzela indefesa e aguardar o desfecho dos acontecimentos. Rin ordenou a um dos servos que preparasse Ar-hu, subiu a seus aposentos, pegou sua katana há muito guardada e um agasalho e desceu novamente vestindo uma espécie de casaco com um tecido grosso na mesma tonalidade do kimono e forrado por uma pele macia e alva.

- Senhora, pelos deuses o que vai fazer? - Perguntou a criada ao vê-la se arrumando.

- Eu vou sair e tentar descobrir o que aconteceu.

- Eu também quero ir. - Disse Heikou decidido.

- Não meu filho, você vai ficar aqui e esperar com Miyumi.

O pequeno hanyou suspirou contrariado.

- Não me desobedeça Heikou. Fique aqui e espere. - Disse a mãe taxativa.

Heikou baixou os olhos, resignado, embora estivesse desesperado para procurar o pai, não desobedeceria a mãe. Rin o afagou por um momento e disse:

- Tudo vai ficar bem meu filhote. Eu logo estarei de volta e terei noticias. - Ela disse antes de sair pela porta, encontrando Ar-hu já preparado para a pequena jornada que teriam.

Rin se aproximou do animal youkai que tão bem conhecia e afagou as cabeças dele.

- Me ajude Ar-hu, me ajude a encontrar seu mestre. - Ela falou ao youkai antes de montar em seu dorso.

Os dois alçaram vôo e partiram em busca de Sesshoumaru. Cerca de três horas e vários quilômetros se passaram, Rin havia pousado e caminhava pela floresta seguindo Ar-hu, o frio parecia ter se intensificado, mas ela continuava sua caminhada confiando no faro apurado do youkai que seguia o rastro de seu mestre. A jovem humana parou por um instante, pois voltou a sentir a incômoda dor no peito que a vinha afligindo nos últimos dias. Ela examinou o local a sua volta e viu que era familiar, soube então exatamente aonde ir.

- Fique aqui Ar-hu, você foi um bom menino. - Ela disse acarinhando e dando uma fruta ao animal.

Deixando o youkai para trás ela caminhou através de uma pequena trilha que já conhecia. Não demorou muito para encontrar o que procurava, ela estava atrás de alguns arbustos e viu Sesshoumaru deitado com o corpo recostado a uma árvore antiga e frondosa. Viu as manchas de sangue na manga de seu sempre tão alvo kimono, a cabeça dele pendia para o lado, os olhos estavam fechados e meio encobertos pela franja prateada. Ele parecia dormir, mas Rin sabia que essa possibilidade era remota.

A humana caminhou lentamente até ele parando a sua frente. Imediatamente o youkai abriu os olhos, ele não dormia como Rin já imaginava e havia percebido sua presença desde o início. Sesshoumaru a fitou sem se mover um milímetro e perguntou:

- O que faz aqui?

- Procurava por você. Heikou encontrou um rastro de sangue na floresta e identificou como seu. Ele está muito preocupado.

- Eu estou bem. - Ele disse friamente se levantando e virou as costas para ela. Não queria encará-la, não podia encará-la.

- Mesmo? - Rin questionou a resposta dele de forma tranqüila.

- Por que está aqui? Deveria estar em casa com Heikou.

- Já disse. Vim procurá-lo porque achei que algo de ruim havia acontecido e porque acho que devemos conversar para esclarecer certas coisas.

- O que há para esclarecer? Você já assumiu suas próprias conclusões como verdade.

O youkai ainda não a olhava e falava em um tom de voz ambíguo que denotava raiva e mágoa.

Rin aproximou-se um pouco mais dele. O vento agitava os longos fios prateados que dançavam a seu ritmo nas costas do youkai.

- Eu sei que não houve nada entre você e a Kagura. - Rin disparou de uma vez.

- Sabe??? - Ele questionou ainda sem se virar.

Alguns segundos de silêncio passaram até que Sesshoumaru se pronunciou novamente.

- O que a fez duvidar do que antes parecia ter tanta certeza?

- Eu... aprendi a usar algo que me foi dado.

Rin falava em um tom calmo, bastante semelhante ao habitual. Sesshoumaru finalmente voltou-se para fitá-la intrigado e aguardou por uma explicação para tal declaração. Rin concluiu.

- Até recentemente, eu não entendia o significado real dessa marca que você me deu. Alguém abriu meus olhos e me esclareceu sobre essa questão e sobre muitas coisas que me eram desconhecidas. Eu demorei a entender que a angustia que fazia meu coração ficar tão apertado e doer tão intensamente, era na verdade sua. Era a sua dor que eu estava sentindo todo esse tempo.

Rin respirou profundamente tentando se controlar, pois o momento e a emoção à flor da pele faziam-na querer derramar mais lágrimas.

- Por que não me contou? Por que não falou comigo?

Os olhos da mulher brilhavam com as cristalinas lágrimas que brotavam ali, o youkai a fitou com seriedade e disse:

- Você teria me ouvido? Você estava fora de si Rin, se conseguisse pensar claramente naquele momento saberia que eu não mentiria para você.

- Mas... o que eu vi me deixou transtornada, aquela mulher tocando em você, o abraçando...

- Sabe que não tolero mentiras Rin, eu teria dito a você se tivesse me deitado com ela.

- Mesmo sabendo o quanto isso iria me ferir?

O silêncio do youkai foi a resposta afirmativa à pergunta da humana.

- Eu nunca passei por nada parecido em minha vida, nunca havia sentido ódio por ninguém e a sensação foi tão terrível...

Sesshoumaru continuava a observá-la atentamente. Rin estava absolutamente linda, apesar da tristeza que demonstrava. O agasalho que usava combinado ao kimono lhe dava um ar de imponência e faziam-na parecer uma imperatriz. O youkai controlava com extrema dificuldade o impulso de tomá-la nos braços e provar mais uma vez daqueles lábios doces e cálidos.

A jovem deu passos à frente parando bem próxima ao youkai, os corpos quase se tocavam.

- Por que não faz o que tanto deseja? - Ela disse desafiadora, usando um tom calmo olhando nos olhos dele.

O youkai espantou-se num primeiro momento com a indagação dela e arqueou uma sobrancelha, sentiu como se um raio o atingisse e a corrente elétrica percorresse todo o seu corpo. Sesshoumaru não pôde mais resistir e cedeu ao impulso incontrolável de tê-la. Ele levou suas mãos ao rosto de Rin, aproximou seus lábios dos dela roçando-os levemente, ficando assim bem juntos um do outro durante algum tempo. A respiração de Sesshoumaru estava alterada, o coração batia a um ritmo incomum para ele, o que pôde ser percebido por Rin que sentia o hálito quente dele em sua face. O youkai acariciou o rosto da mulher mirando os lábios macios desejoso por senti-los. O beijo enfim foi consumado. Rin sentiu seu coração bater tão rapidamente que poderia saltar do peito, era como na primeira vez em que o beijou, a sensação de ser envolvida pelos braços de seu amado após tanto tempo era tão maravilhosa.

Sesshoumaru interrompeu o beijo, segundos depois e se afastou da mulher de forma brusca. Rin sentiu-se desamparada e abriu os olhos para encará-lo. O youkai acabara de recordar os momentos terríveis em que agrediu sua fêmea com extrema fúria, ele não se perdoava por isso, sentia-se culpado por tê-la ferido e magoado.

- Sesshoumaru?!

- Eu podia tê-la matado. - Ele murmurou olhando-a fixamente.

- Mas não o fez. Nós dois cometemos erros naquela noite, eu me excedi e me deixei guiar pelo ódio e ciúmes, o provoquei dizendo aquelas coisas horríveis das quais me envergonho agora.

- Nada justifica minhas ações naquela noite. Eu deveria saber o que havia provocado tal reação em você, mas perdi o controle.

Rin baixou os olhos por um momento e quando os ergueu novamente as lágrimas se apresentavam mais uma vez. A face e o tom de voz permaneciam tranqüilos, apenas as lágrimas escorriam livremente. Ela voltou a falar e a se aproximar dele.

- Não se afaste de mim Sesshoumaru, não hesite. Eu quero que me toque, quero que me ame e faça eu me sentir viva novamente.

Rin o abraçou e o youkai correspondeu ao carinho, depois voltou a beijá-la com cuidado e doçura. A respiração dele ainda estava alterada.

- Rin... - Ele sussurrou o nome entre os beijos leves que trocavam.

O gosto salgado das lágrimas de Rin se misturava ao mel que Sesshoumaru sentia encontrar nos lábios dela.

- Me ame Sesshoumaru, me ame agora...

Ela pedia sussurrando.

Sesshoumaru retirou o agasalho dela com cuidado colocando-o no chão, sem deixar de beijá-la delicadamente nos lábios, logo estendendo a carícia ao pescoço e alternando com outras feitas com sua língua, que deixavam Rin extasiada.

Lentamente Sesshoumaru desatou o obi que prendia o kimono dela abrindo-o, tendo assim acesso livre a pele macia e quente da mulher. A mão dele, fria pela ação do clima, causou um choque em Rin que a fez se arrepiar e gemer. Ele não parou de beijá-la, sugando os lábios macios e a língua, apertando o corpo da mulher contra o seu e sentindo a sua excitação aumentar.

Rin podia sentir o quanto ele estava excitado, seu membro rijo roçava contra o sexo dela. Sesshoumaru envolveu-a pela cintura e fez com que ela se deitasse sobre o agasalho estendido no chão, mas não sem antes lhe soltar os cabelos, ele gostava dos cabelos de Rin soltos.

Deitada, Rin puxou o youkai que colocava seu corpo sobre o dela para mais um beijo intenso. Ela abriu o kimono dele deslizando sua mão pelos músculos do tórax enquanto o beijava e se posicionava para permitir um encaixe perfeito entre os dois.

O príncipe youkai voltou a beijá-la no pescoço percorrendo o caminho até o colo e alcançando depois os seios que foram amplamente acarinhados pelos lábios e pela língua atrevida de Sesshoumaru.

Rin gemia ao senti-lo sugar seus mamilos, como sentia falta daquela sensação.

Depois de algum tempo Sesshoumaru desceu mais e passou a beijar e a lamber a barriga de Rin, depois o ventre até alcançar o sexo quente e úmido da mulher que se contraía com a sensação maravilhosa que tomava conta de seu corpo.

Rin sentiu o toque da língua dele acariciando toda a sua intimidade de forma minuciosa e delicada, era como se saboreasse a mais doce iguaria. O gosto e o cheiro de sua fêmea eram intoxicantes para o youkai.

A mulher gemia extasiada. Suas pernas tremiam levemente, tocadas pelas mãos fortes de Sesshoumaru que se dedicou à degustação de sua fêmea, o gosto dela o deixava enlouquecido de desejo. Seu membro latejava intensamente dentro da kahama que ainda não havia sido removida, ele ansiava desesperadamente possuir a mulher que amava e da qual esteve afastado por tanto tempo, mas controlaria seu próprio instinto e desejo para dar o máximo de prazer a sua fêmea, esse momento pertencia a ela.

Rin se deliciava com as sensações que lhe invadiam e gemia pronunciando repetidas vezes o nome do youkai de forma sussurrada.

- Sesshy ... aaaah!

A respiração e os batimentos dela estavam extremamente alterados, o prazer que sentia pelos movimentos executados em seu sexo, a fazia estremecer. Ela precisava com urgência dele, então o chamou ofegante.

- Sesshoumaru... Venha eu preciso senti-lo dentro de mim não posso mais esperar.

Sesshoumaru atendeu prontamente ao pedido. Rin o ajudou a desatar o nó que prendia a kahama, liberando o membro dele que estava já "sufocado" dentro da roupa. Ela abriu caminho entre suas pernas dando acesso ao corpo do youkai, permitindo que ele iniciasse a penetração. A jovem sentiu o membro deslizar lentamente para o seu interior e agarrou com força o braço do macho que se exercitava com movimentos cadenciados sobre ela.

Sesshoumaru a encarava com os lindos orbes brilhantes repletos de desejo. Rin também o olhava e mordia os lábios enquanto sentia o movimento se intensificar. O youkai aproximou o rosto do dela voltando a beijá-la carinhosamente enquanto continuava com as investidas ritmadas.

O tremor provocado pelo orgasmo percorreu o todo o corpo de Rin fazendo-a gemer mais alto e se agarrar ao corpo de Sesshoumaru envolvendo seus músculos que estavam em plena atividade naquele momento. Pouco depois Rin sentiu seu youkai alcançar o ápice e sua essência inundou o interior dela. O gemido profundo e de puro deleite do youkai ecoou no ouvido da jovem.

Sesshoumaru relaxou após o gozo e descansou seu corpo sobre o de Rin. Ela o abraçou com força como se não quisesse que ele se afastasse nunca mais. Os dois ouviram suas respirações sendo normalizadas aos poucos, assim como o ritmo cardíaco até que Sesshoumaru ergueu-se um pouco para olhar o belo rosto de sua mulher, ela tinha os olhos fechados no momento e apenas se deliciava com as caricias dele em seu rosto e cabelos. O youkai admirava a beleza encantadora da humana que aprendeu, mesmo sem querer, a amar tão profundamente.

- Eu jamais poderia enganá-la minha Rin. - Ele disse baixo analisando cada linha do rosto delicado dela. – Não apenas porque não tolero mentiras, mas porque não preciso de outra fêmea. Este Sesshoumaru encontra tudo o que quer, tudo o que precisa e deseja em sua hime.

Rin abriu os olhos e o fitou docemente, levou sua mão à nuca dele e o trouxe para mais um beijo cálido.

- Eu também o amo meu príncipe e não quero nunca mais me afastar de você, todos esses dias foram terríveis Sesshoumaru. - Ela disse enquanto lágrimas fugiam de seus olhos.

- Não chore minha Rin. - Sesshoumaru pediu com a voz suave antes de depositar um beijo carinhoso na testa dela. – A alma e o coração deste youkai não possuem outra Senhora senão sua hime.

Após algum tempo o casal já estava se recompondo. Rin já havia vestido seu kimono e Sesshoumaru agora fechava a parte de cima de seu traje enquanto observava a mulher parada a sua frente prendendo os longos cabelos castanhos.

Quando terminou de ajeitar o traje o príncipe youkai pegou o agasalho da mulher e caminhou até ela colocando-o sobre seus ombros e a envolvendo em um abraço por trás. Rin inclinou a cabeça para trás se aconchegando ao corpo dele.

- Nós temos que ir. - Ela disse.

- Sim temos.

- Esse lugar me trás tantas recordações, parece incrível que eu ainda me lembre dele, mas eu jamais poderia esquecer já que foi aqui, recostado a essa mesma árvore, que o vi pela primeira vez.

Sesshoumaru beijou o rosto da mulher com doçura.

- Por que veio para cá Sesshoumaru?

- Aqui eu me senti próximo a você, como há muito tempo não me sentia. - Ele disse num tom sério e soturno.

Um leve e compassivo sorriso brotou na face de Rin e ela se virou para o youkai tocando os lábios dele com os seus.

- Vamos voltar para casa. Heikou estava muito preocupado quando o deixei, meu pobre filhote deve estar inquieto sem noticias.

Sesshoumaru conduziu a mulher pela mão até o local onde estava Ar-hu, ele a ajudou a subir nas costas do youkai de duas cabeças, depois se sentou atrás bem junto ao corpo de Rin. A jovem se virou ficando de lado com as pernas sobre a de Sesshoumaru e se aconchegou ao corpo dele, buscando proteção contra o frio cortante provocado pelo vento, enquanto voavam para casa. Sesshoumaru exigiu a máxima velocidade de Ar-hu e assim sendo, cerca de uma hora depois eles já avistavam o castelo, a noite já vinha caindo gradativamente. Logo eles pousaram no pátio de entrada e os guardas reverenciaram seu mestre e sua senhora.

Sesshoumaru pegou Rin pela cintura ajudando-a a descer, ela caminhou rapidamente para o interior do castelo em busca de seu filhote, Sesshoumaru foi abordado pelo chefe da guarda e parou um instante para atendê-lo.

Dentro do castelo Rin encontrou sua serva pessoal.

- Senhora que bom que voltou!

- Sim Miyumi, está tudo bem.

- E quanto ao senhor, a senhora o encontrou?

- Sim encontrei, ele está bem. Onde está Heikou?

- Nos aposentos dele senhora. Ele se zangou por não poder sair para procurar pelo senhor com os outros e se trancou no quarto.

Rin sorriu levemente, sabia que o filho tinha um gênio forte, apesar de sempre parecer tranqüilo.

- Eu vou vê-lo.

- Sim minha senhora.

A jovem subiu as escadas retirando o agasalho e se dirigiu ao quarto do pequeno hanyou que estava sentado na janela olhando para o exterior do castelo. Quando a mãe se aproximou da porta ele imediatamente pulou da janela e correu para abri-la. Rin nem chegou a bater, apenas esperou, sabia que ele sentiria sua presença. Heikou abriu a porta e viu a mãe.

- Olá meu príncipe!

- Hahaue demorou muito. - O pequeno disse sério repreendendo a mãe e ela sorriu.

- Eu sei meu querido, me perdoe. - Ela disse entrando no quarto e se sentando na cama, fez um gesto com a mão chamando por ele, que logo atendeu e se aproximou da mãe.

- Hahaue encontrou chichiue... - Ele disse mais afirmando do que indagando, podia sentir o cheiro do pai impregnado na mãe. Sentia também outras essências que sua tenra idade não lhe permitia conhecer ou decifrar.

- Eu o encontrei meu filhote e ele está bem.

Rin acariciava o rosto do filho e o menino respirou aliviado ao receber a notícia de que o pai estava bem. Ele abraçou a mãe com força buscando conforto, Rin o afagou retribuindo ao gesto.

- Vai ficar tudo bem agora meu amor.

Sesshoumaru surgiu na porta e observou os dois, a mulher sorriu para ele e chamou a atenção do filho para a presença do pai, Heikou soltou-se da mãe e se virou para encarar seu genitor. O youkai entrou no aposento se aproximando dos dois, Heikou admirava sua figura imponente e Sesshoumaru parou a sua frente.

- Estava preocupado comigo? - Ele indagou com a voz suave olhando o menino diretamente nos olhos.

- Hai chichiue. Eu senti o cheiro do seu sangue na floresta e vi as marcas no chão...

- Não aconteceu nada como pode ver, estou bem chibiko. Soube que você queria sair a minha procura?

- Hai, mas hahaue não deixou. – O pequeno disse bravo.

- Ela está certa, não havia motivos para você se arriscar sem saber o que de fato havia acontecido. Você nunca deve contestar as decisões de sua mãe Heikou, ela quer o melhor para você. Entendido?

- Hai chichiue.

Rin voltou a abraçar o menino por trás e disse:

- Fico feliz que não tenha me desobedecido mesmo não concordando com a minha proibição, isso mostra que é responsável e um bom filho. - Ela apertou o abraço e beijou mais uma vez a face de seu filhote.

- Eu vou me banhar, nos vemos mais tarde. - Anunciou o youkai que antes de sair afagou o filho e beijou a mulher.

Heikou voltou-se para a mãe assim que o pai se retirou e sua face era de indagação. A mãe apenas sorriu e mexeu nos cabelos castanhos do menino, sabia que ele percebera o conflito entre ela e Sesshoumaru embora não tenha presenciado nada. Agora ele via uma cena que era comum antes de toda essa crise começar.

- Como eu disse, vai ficar tudo bem agora meu filhote.

**Ai ai... o que posso dizer? **

**Parece que o sofrimento acabou, será? kkkk**

**Estou sem criatividade para comentários no momento então deixarei isso para vocês. **

**Agradeço a todos que me enviaram reviews com elogios críticas e sugestões. Adoro todos vocês!**

**Aaaaaaaah quase esqueci! Aqueles que enviaram reviews perguntando sobre a mãe do Sesshy, informo que ela terá um papel importante nessa fic, portanto vocês ainda a verão.**

**Beijos! **


	44. Chapter 44

**Olá pessoal! **

**Sentiram minha falta? Sei que sim.**

**Desculpem a demora, mas eu tive alguns problemas de saúde na família e isso tornou impossível que eu atualizasse a fic. Problemas resolvidos, estou de volta com mais um capítulo que na verdade é uma continuação do anterior e contém os acontecimento daquele mesmo dia em que o casal retornou de seu tórrido encontro na floresta.**

**Espero que gostem. **

**Boa leitura!**

Capítulo XLIV - RECONCILIAÇÃO PARTE II

O decorrer do dia foi tranqüilo para aquela família, eles passaram todo tempo juntos, para compensar o período de afastamento a que se submeteram. Heikou estava visivelmente feliz ao ver seus pais juntos novamente, sentia falta de ver sua mãe tranqüila e feliz e ter seu pai por perto. Rin parecia muito melhor agora, embora um pequeno véu de tristeza ainda estivesse sobre seus belos olhos. Não havia esquecido sua querida ama, a tristeza provocada por sua perda não foi apagada pela felicidade de ter sua família reunida novamente.

A jovem e seu filho estavam sentados no grande tapete de pele do salão e sobre uma mesa de centro estavam pergaminhos e pincéis com tinteiro. O pequeno hanyou desenhava e escrevia em companhia da mãe e ambos eram observados atentamente por Sesshoumaru que estava sentado em uma poltrona próxima. Ele pensava em como se arriscou a perder tudo aquilo que mais amava, sua fêmea e sua cria.

Já era noite nas Terras do Oeste e o frio cortante se tornara mais intenso. Depois do jantar Rin acompanhou Heikou até seu quarto, para colocá-lo na cama. O menino se deitou e foi coberto pela mãe com cobertores quentes e aconchegantes.

- Está com frio? - Ela perguntou.

- Não hahaue.

- Hmmm.. Não vai me dizer que não sente frio como uma criança humana? - Rin indagou depois de alguns segundos encarando os orbes dourados.

Heikou não respondeu, apenas baixou os olhos envergonhado, a mãe já o havia repreendido algumas vezes por se referir às diferenças entre humanos e youkais como se os primeiros fossem inferiores. Ela não queria que ele crescesse com essa visão deturpada e maldosa que a maioria dos youkais tinha, porém Rin sabia que ele não o fazia por mal, Heikou sempre se relacionou bem com os humanos, sabia que sua mãe era uma e que sangue humano corria em suas veias. Ele apenas estava repetindo o comportamento orgulhoso dos youkais com os quais convivia, que estavam sempre exaltando as características youkais em detrimento das humanas. A mãe preocupava-se em ensiná-lo a respeitar os humanos e a não desprezá-los, para que ele fosse justo no tratamento dispensado a eles quando se tornasse um adulto e herdasse aquelas terras. Rin sabia que Heikou ainda desenvolveria e muito seus poderes, o sangue de seu pai era de uma linhagem tradicionalmente reconhecida e extremamente poderosa e Heikou teria que aprender a lidar com isso sem se exceder em seu orgulho.

- Heikou, sua hahaue não está zangada, quero apenas que reflita sobre o que conversamos. Está bem?

- Hai hahaue.

- Eu te amo! - Ela disse antes de beijá-lo carinhosamente e sorria. Rin era incapaz de se zangar com qualquer um por muito tempo, e com seu filhote não seria diferente. – Durma bem.

Ela apagou as lamparinas que iluminavam o quarto e se retirou.

Nos aposentos principais, Sesshoumaru estava sentado em uma poltrona no canto do quarto. Apenas a luz da lareira iluminava o aposento, dando um fraco tom de dourado e vermelho as paredes e a todo o resto.

O youkai não se sentia bem, enquanto ficou ali sozinho reviveu tudo o que se passou durante sua briga com Rin, quando a jogou violentamente contra aquela parede, quando a segurou pelo pescoço prendendo-a a cama e quase a forçou com brutalidade. Já havia passado longos oito meses, mas parecia que tudo estava acontecendo naquele momento. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo barulho na porta, era Rin que entrava no aposento vindo do quarto de Heikou. Ela entrou e viu Sesshoumaru sentado na poltrona, caminhou até a cama retirando o robe e puxou os cobertores brancos para logo depois subir na cama e se acomodar sob eles.

- O que está fazendo aí? - Ela perguntou já deitada e olhando para ele.

O youkai respirou fundo e a mulher pôde sentir sua aflição, ela o observou por alguns segundos, era estranho e fascinante ao mesmo tempo poder senti-lo dessa forma, saber o que se passava dentro daquele coração que muitos consideravam inexistente.

- Venha Sesshoumaru deite-se aqui. - Ela disse com a voz doce e serena e estendeu o braço chamando-o.

Sesshoumaru pensou um pouco, mas acabou por atender ao chamado e se aproximou da cama entregando sua mão a Rin.

- Deite-se comigo. - Ela repetiu.

O youkai se deitou no local indicado por Rin e ela que havia se sentado na cama o observava. A jovem deitou seu corpo sobre o dele e continuou a encará-lo.

- Esqueça o que aconteceu Sesshoumaru, isso deve ficar no passado agora.

- Não posso, eu jamais deveria ter perdido o controle daquela forma, muito menos com você. Eu quase a matei, isso é inaceitável.

Sesshoumaru tocava as pequenas marcas no braço de Rin, tão pequenas que eram praticamente imperceptíveis, mas não para um youkai com visão excepcional como ele.

Rin também olhou para as pequenas cicatrizes e depois acariciou o rosto dele passando o dedo por seus lábios finos e macios.

- Isso foi o que me causou menos dor naquele período Sesshoumaru. A dor maior era por achar que você estava me enganando, que estava traindo o meu amor por você. – A mulher falava docemente. - Você acha que o que aconteceu naquela noite tem mais importância do que o que nós vivemos hoje na floresta? Acha que aquilo teve mais significado para mim do que o modo como você sempre fez eu me sentir e repetiu hoje?

- Isso em absoluto me redime.

- Talvez não, mas você precisa parar de pensar nisso e de se condenar, porque eu não o condeno meu amor.

Rin o beijou docemente e Sesshoumaru correspondeu à altura levando suas mãos as costas dela e depois descendo até sua cintura. O beijo se tornou mais intenso e provocativo, a jovem mordia levemente os lábios de seu youkai arrancando leves gemidos dele.

Sesshoumaru vestia apenas a kahama e a mulher deslizava suas mãos massageando o peito desnudo e musculoso dele, alternando com beijos cálidos e leves carícias com a língua. Ele a sentia tocar o seu corpo e se extasiava com a sensação contraindo os músculos do abdômen ao sentir a carícia. O corpo logo respondeu aos estímulos da fêmea que punha seu corpo sobre o dele e o beijava com paixão.

Rin voltou a beijá-lo nos lábios e lentamente levou sua mão ao cordão que atava as calças desatando-o, introduzindo-a depois com toques delicados indo de encontro ao já há muito desperto membro dele. O youkai gemeu baixinho o nome dela, entre os lábios dela, ao sentir o toque gentil dos dedos delicados que o estimulavam massageando o falo ereto.

- Ssssssssss Rin... - Ele gemia enquanto segurava o rosto da amada a encarando e beijando.

Rin intensificou os movimentos com as mãos e Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos completamente entregue a sensação que o dominava naquele instante.

- Venha para mim Rin, me deixe fazê-la sentir o que eu estou sentindo.

Rin ergueu-se um pouco procurando por uma posição confortável no colo de seu youkai, ela se posicionou introduzindo lentamente o membro dele em si, deslizando devagar e sentindo a cada milímetro do percurso, seu corpo estremecer de prazer. Sesshoumaru a segurou firmemente pela cintura induzindo-a a um movimento de avanço e recuo sobre seu membro. Agora ela gemia, sentia o calor dele e o pulsar em seu interior. Os movimentos que fazia estimulavam suas terminações nervosas produzindo tremores involuntários por todo o corpo.

- Aaaaah Sesshy, isso é maravilhoso! -Ela disse sussurrando ao ouvido dele.

Rin passou então a contrair seus músculos internos comprimindo o membro de Sesshoumaru enquanto se movimentava sobre ele. O youkai não mais se conteve e cedeu ao gozo que se instaurou, dando um gemido alto de puro êxtase. Os olhos dele estavam fechados, enquanto seus sentidos eram nublados pelo prazer que sentia e a mulher admirava sua bela face.

Rin aprendera, sabia exatamente o que fazer para satisfazê-lo assim como ele fazia com ela. A jovem sentiu o Youkai envolvê-la com um dos braços pela cintura e inverter a posição fazendo com que ela se deitasse e colocando seu corpo sobre o dela. Ele retomou as investidas penetrando-a com vigor, mas sem nenhum resquício de agressividade, levou uma das mãos à perna de Rin flexionando-a para propiciar uma entrada mais aprofundada e quando o fez, foi a vez de sua fêmea gritar entrelaçando os fios prateados dele com os dedos e mordendo os próprios lábios.

Sesshoumaru a sentiu fazer pressão novamente em torno de seu membro, manobra que o enlouquecia de prazer, o calor e a umidade daquela cavidade lhe davam sensações indescritíveis ele sentia que poderia manter-se ali para sempre desfrutando daquele calor. Logo o youkai depositava sua essência em jatos potentes no interior dela. Os dois arfavam envoltos no prazer que haviam proporcionado um ao outro, os espasmos do corpo ainda eram sentidos por ambos enquanto se beijavam de forma tranqüila e carinhosa provando do doce sabor dos lábios um do outro.

Minutos depois Sesshoumaru ameaçou retirar-se dela, mas Rin o deteve segurando-o pela nuca.

- Não saia. Deixe-me senti-lo um pouco mais. - Ela disse com a voz rouca. - Eu preciso de você Sesshoumaru, fique comigo.

O youkai permaneceu na mesma posição beijando a mulher e acariciando seu rosto.

- Você está bem? - Ele questionou.

A jovem fez sinal positivo com a cabeça enquanto mantinha os olhos fechados, ele continuou a acariciá-la e ela logo adormeceu.

- Este Sesshoumaru não pode mais conceber uma vida sem você minha hime. O youkais disse em um tom quase sussurrado e então se retirou dela lentamente, deitou ao seu lado ainda admirando a face angelical de sua mulher que dormia tranqüilamente, talvez pela primeira vez em muitos meses.

O youkai sabia que ela estava cansada e havia um fio de preocupação nele, Rin não estava se cuidando ultimamente diante de todos os últimos acontecimentos, preocupou-se com tantas coisas que acabou por esquecer de si mesma e Sesshoumaru não queria que sua hime ficasse doente. Ficaria atento a ela nos próximos dias para que descansasse e se alimentasse de forma adequada, como fazia quando ela ainda era uma criança.

Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos pensando no assunto, pretendia relaxar e quem sabe também dormir, aqueles foram dias difíceis para todos inclusive para ele.

Na manhã seguinte a brisa fria de final de inverno ainda percorria as Terras do Oeste. Rin despertou de seu merecido sono e se espreguiçou na confortável cama. Olhou para o teto decorado de seu quarto e suspirou pouco antes de se erguer sentando na cama.

A jovem levantou-se e vestiu um agasalho, caminhando a seguir até a janela para observar o céu. O dia estava bonito, o céu sem nuvens, mas ainda fazia muito frio. Pela posição do sol no céu a jovem Senhora do Oeste pôde perceber que já era tarde, não costumava dormir até uma hora dessas. Ela abriu a porta de seu aposento que dava para o corredor e ordenou ao primeiro servo que viu passar que chamasse por Miyumi.

Minutos depois a jovem youkai que agora a servia bateu a porta do quarto. Rin estava sentada à cama penteando os cabelos.

- Entre.

- Bom dia minha senhora!

- Bom dia Myoumi! Já é tão tarde por que não me acordou?

- O Senhor, antes de sair, deu ordens para que ninguém a incomodasse em hipótese alguma Senhora.

Rin levantou-se da cama ajeitando o lindo kimono azul claro que usava, com finos bordados na barra e nas mangas. Um obi branco atava o traje fazendo um lindo laço nas costas.

- Onde está seu Senhor agora? - Ela perguntou voltando a pentear os cabelos.

- Ele saiu com Heikou-sama e com Takuma-sensei, disse para informá-la que ele assistiria ao treino do príncipe.

- Estão no pátio?

- Sim senhora.

Rin deixou o pente de marfim sobre a penteadeira e ajeitou mais uma vez o kimono, sob o olhar atento de sua criada.

- Senhora?

- Sim?

- A senhora está bem?

- Por que pergunta?

- Está me parecendo um pouco pálida. O senhor mandou que fosse preparado um desjejum especial para a senhora e disse que eu deveria fazer com que comece algo ou ele pessoalmente me faria pagar.

Rin olhou para a criada com as sobrancelhas arqueadas demonstrando surpresa.

- Ele ameaçou você Miyumi?

- Sim senhora. - A serva respondeu logo, aparentemente ela não temia Sesshoumaru como Midori.

- Não se preocupe Miyumi, ele não fará nada a você.

- Não estou preocupada com isso e concordo que a senhora deve se alimentar está muito fraca e triste.

- Eu vou me alimentar e curar minha fraqueza Miyumi, quanto à tristeza, só o tempo e a companhia daqueles a quem amo poderá curar.

A jovem Senhora do Oeste desceu as escadas do imponente palácio até o salão de banquete onde estava servido o desjejum. Era de fato um banquete que via a sua frente e Rin deu um leve sorriso ao imaginar Sesshoumaru ameaçando a pobre serva caso ela não conseguisse fazê-la comer. Ela se alimentou bem dessa vez, como há muito não fazia.

- Estava tudo do seu agrado senhora?

- Sim Miyumi estava tudo ótimo. Obrigada!

Rin pediu que a criada fosse até o quarto e pegasse seu agasalho que era conjunto do kimono que usava. Quando a serva retornou, Rin o vestiu e saiu do castelo em direção ao jardim. Ela pretendia colher flores e levá-las ao túmulo de Midori, como prometeu a si mesma que faria todos os dias.

O imenso jardim do castelo possuía inúmeras flores de beleza sem igual e elas eram muito bem cuidadas por Rin e por uma serva do castelo que dedicava grande parte de seu tempo a essa função. Tanto Rin, quanto Sesshoumaru apreciavam e muito a beleza e o aroma das flores, em especial das rosas que significavam muito para o youkai e ele acabou transmitindo o mesmo gosto a Rin. As rosas eram predominantes naquele jardim, vermelhas, rosas, brancas e até amarelas, mas havia outros tipos de flores como lírios, cravos, crisântemos, copos de leite etc...

A jovem humana colheu algumas rosas brancas e caminhou lentamente até o local onde sua ama fora sepultada. Era um túmulo singelo, mas ficava em um local lindo que era iluminado pelo sol durante todo o dia, uma bela planície verdejante próxima ao castelo. Rin ficou parada frente à lápide que tinha gravado o nome de sua serva com as flores nas mãos e fez uma oração por ela, pedindo para que estivesse feliz no outro mundo e que nunca deixasse de olhar por ela como fazia quando estava viva. Ela se agachou depositando as flores sobre o túmulo.

- Eu trouxe para você Midori, vê como são lindas? Elas floresceram mais cedo esse ano.

O vento soprava forte agitando as longas madeixas castanhas dela e provocando um arrepio. Algumas lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto e quentes, contrastavam com a pele dela que estava fria pela ação do clima.

Rin sentiu uma presença muito próxima a si e ela sabia quem era.

- Eu sinto tanta falta dela. - Disse chorosa.

- Sei que sim. - A voz grave respondeu.

A jovem levantou-se e logo se voltou para ele e o abraçou, procurando pelo consolo que só os braços fortes e aconchegantes dele poderiam proporcionar. Ela afundou o rosto no peito másculo e protetor, onde se sentia segura e amparada e continuou a chorar.

- Eu lamento tanto não ter podido ajudá-la. - Rin dizia com a voz abafada por estar com o rosto afundado no corpo dele.

- Não havia nada que você pudesse fazer. Ela estava doente e muito velha, não resistiria muito tempo. - Ele disse com a voz serena acariciando as costas dela. – Não fique assim minha hime, sua ama não gostaria disso.

Rin fechou os olhos e mais uma lágrima fugiu por eles, ela se aninhou ainda mais na proteção daquele abraço, sentindo o calor de seu youkai.

Ficaram assim por alguns minutos até que Sesshoumaru disse:

- Heikou está vindo. - Falou ao ouvido dela.

A jovem tratou de enxugar as lágrimas, no que foi ajudada por Sesshoumaru que deslizou os dedos delicadamente pelo rosto dela, mantendo a expressão imutável.

Heikou chegou correndo ao local onde os pais estavam, mas logo passou a caminhar lentamente quando os viu abraçados. Sesshoumaru o olhou e chamou.

- Venha cá Heikou.

O menino se aproximou com passos tímidos e foi envolvido em um abraço pela mãe.

- Olá meu filhote! - Ela o cumprimentou.

- Ohayo hahaue! Está chorando outra vez?

Rin sorriu.

- Não se preocupe meu príncipe, mulheres são assim, choram por quase tudo. Sua hahaue está bem. – Ela respondeu.

O pequeno deu a mão à mãe e a apertou em sinal de apoio, com a mão livre ela afagou os cabelos já cumpridos dele ajeitando a franja.

- Vamos para casa está frio aqui. Sua mão está gelada meu filho. - Ela disse esfregando as ainda pequenas mãos de Heikou.

- Eu não estou com frio hahaue.

- É claro que não. Você é como o seu pai, não é? - Ela indagou sorrindo, depois se virou para Sesshoumaru encarando os orbes dourados e lhe deu um beijo. – Vamos?

O youkai apenas fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça e passou seu braço pelos ombros de Rin enquanto ela segurava a mão de Heikou para retornarem ao castelo.

**Nota:**

**Quero mais uma vez agradecer a todas as pessoas quem têm enviado seus reviews. eu leio a todos com atenção e assimilo tudo o que vocês escrevem.**

**Bom, esse capítulo não foi muito longo, mas como já foi dito é uma continuação, enfim essa fase ruim parece ter passado. Quando postei esse últimos capítulos aos quais denominei " A crise", vi que muitos ficaram chocados, o que foi perfeitamente normal para mim, mas ao mesmo tempo curioso. É engraçado porque no início eu recebi vários reviews falando sobre como a vida deles era perfeita demais e como eu havia tornado Sesshoumaru muito dócil, eu até me preocupei com isso, mas sabia que em breve a visão de vocês mudaria. Fui incentivada pela Vice-chan a dar mais dramaticidade a história, ela também achava que estava tudo muito cor de rosa rsrsrs, então decidi fazer essa maldade com nosso casal para dar mais emoção e convenhamos um briguinha é sempre emocionante. Fiz a crise e posso dizer que fiquei feliz com o resultado e a resposta de vocês, era choque mesmo o que eu queria causar. Alguém ficou com vontade de matar o Sesshoumaru? Tadinho kkkkkk.**

**Recadinho para Nathyla defensora ardorosa de nossa heroína:**

**Você como muitas das leitoras ficaram revoltadas com o Sesshy e não concordam com a atitude de Rin em relação a isso. Estou mencionando você Nath, porque o seu review "raivoso" foi o que mais me chamou a atenção rsrsrs. Eu concordo com você em certos aspectos, é verdade que é sempre a Rin quem dá o primeiro passo para reaproximação quando há qualquer desentendimento entre os dois. Pessoalmente, EU não agiria como ela, mas a Rin não é um reflexo meu, pelo menos quase nunca rsrs. Na minha concepção o Sesshoumaru nunca, jamais, em tempo algum se humilharia diante da mulher e pediria perdão depois de ser enxotado por ela como foi. Vocês conseguem imaginar o Sesshy indo atrás da Rin e pedindo para voltar? Honestamente eu não imagino, me baseando pelo anime, aquele cachorrão sofre, agoniza, mas não se entrega. Só para esclarecer a vocês, quando eu estava escrevendo isso, eu imaginei que a culpa e não o orgulho, impedia o youkai de procurar a mulher. Sesshoumaru a havia ferido e isso é vergonhoso para ele. Sabem quando você faz alguma besteira das grande e não consegue depois encarar quem foi atingido pelo que você fez? Era exatamente nisso que eu pensava enquanto escrevia. **

**Tudo bem, ele colocou o lado monstro dele pra fora ao atacá-la, mas vocês têm que admitir que em vários momentos, em suas declarações, Sesshoumaru deixou mais do que evidente o quanto ama sua mulher e nos próximos capítulos vocês notarão mudanças também no comportamento dele.**

**Eu sei que já falei muito, mas vou falar mais um pouquinho.**

**Quero dizer que os feedbacks que vocês me dão são extremamente importantes para que eu defina os rumos da história e como eu disse sempre aproveito suas sugestões e críticas. Nos próximos capítulos vou atender aos pedidos de muitos leitores, então fiquem ligados e continuem me presenteando com suas opiniões.**

**Beijos e até a próxima!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Oi pessoal!**

**Estou de volta com mais um capítulo. Ele está curto porque é a introdução a uma outra parte interessante. Aqui vemos a personalidade de Heikou de forma mais evidente. **

**Não tenho muito mais o que dizer a não ser...**

**Boa leitura!**

Algumas semanas se passaram e num fim de tarde vários youkais chegaram aos portões do castelo solicitando audiência com o senhor daquelas terras. Sesshoumaru estava no grande salão em companhia da mulher e do filho, ele logo sentiu a presença dos visitantes pelo cheiro que emanavam.

O youkai ergueu-se da poltrona onde estava e se dirigiu à mulher, que sentada no tapete macio, montava um quebra-cabeça com o filho.

- Rin vá para cima, temos visitas inesperadas. - Falou com voz suave acariciando os cabelos da mulher.

A jovem levantou-se, enquanto um dos criados se aproximava para anunciar os visitantes.

- Venha Heikou, vamos para o quarto. - Ela chamou estendendo a mão para o menino.

Os dois subiram as escadas que levavam ao andar superior do castelo e se recolheram.

Sesshoumaru ordenou que o servo deixasse os visitantes entrarem e aguardou, mantendo sua postura imponente, pela entrada deles no grande salão.

Alguns daqueles youkais eram comandantes do exercito de Sesshoumaru, outros eram governantes de terras anexadas ao território com o passar dos séculos. Todos estavam lá para tratar do mesmo assunto. Estranhos ataques estavam acontecendo em pontos diferentes do extenso território das Terras do Oeste, vilarejos estavam sendo atacados e incendiados covardemente na calada da noite deixando em pânico os habitantes.

- Senhor Sesshoumaru, nós viemos compartilhar com o senhor nossas preocupações. Muitas lavouras já foram destruídas e várias pessoas mortas. - Falou um dos youkais de forma respeitosa sem olhar Sesshoumaru nos olhos.

- Vocês não conseguiram descobrir o autor desses ataques misteriosos?

- Eles não deixam rastros meu Senhor, pelo menos não um que nós possamos identificar. Não somos tão poderosos quanto o senhor. - Disse um outro youkai praticamente prostrando-se aos pés de Sesshoumaru.

Aqueles eram todos youkais de um nível que nem sequer podia ser comparado ao de Sesshoumaru, eram fracos e dependentes da proteção dele e de seus generais.

Naquele momento cada um deu o seu relato do que havia ocorrido em sua região e Sesshoumaru ouvia as solicitações de seus súditos com a atenção devida. Queria saber quem ousava cometer tais barbaridades em suas Terras, descobriria quem foi o infame e o faria pagar sob suas garras venenosas.

Durante a conversa Sesshoumaru sentiu uma presença familiar se aproximar, ele olhou para a porta de entrada do castelo já esperando que a figura aparecesse.

- Konbanwa! - Cumprimentou o youkai que chegava de forma séria, mas sem perder a gentileza.

- Ryou-sama! - Os outros exclamaram, parecendo surpresos ao vê-lo.

Ryou caminhou até ficar de pé, próximo à poltrona em que Sesshoumaru estava.

- Vejo que já foi informado sobre os acontecimentos dos últimos dias...

- Acabo de saber. Isso aconteceu em seu território também?

- Não. Quem quer que esteja planejando e executando esses ataques parece ter o mínimo de juízo. Pelo que percebi, ele ou eles só atacam as regiões mais vulneráveis e onde não haja um comandante ou general como eu para reagir.

- Hum! Então não estamos lidando com algum tolo desesperado ou uma simples corja de ladrões? – Sesshoumaru indagou de forma tranqüila.

- Aparentemente não. Eu fui até um dos vilarejos próximos logo após ser informado sobre um ataque e vi muita destruição. São cruéis.

- Ótimo! Não precisarei pensar uma segunda vez sobre o que fazer quando os pegar. Será divertido. - O senhor das Terras do Oeste falava sem alterar a expressão.

Sesshoumaru olhou para o alto da escada para observar seu filhote que estava lá, sentado em um dos mais altos degraus observando e ouvindo toda a conversa. Percebera a presença dele ali minutos depois dele ter subido para os aposentos com a mãe, mas não se importou, julgava já estar na hora de Heikou ter contato com a realidade do mundo fora dos muros do castelo e providenciaria isso.

Mais algumas horas de conversa, e Sesshoumaru dispensou todos os youkais que estavam ali, a exceção de Ryou.

- Viu alguma coisa a mais desse suposto inimigo?

- Não. Na verdade nada vi, quando cheguei ao vilarejo o ataque já havia ocorrido, permaneci lá por alguns dias, mas o maldito não retornou. Os habitantes me imploraram para que ficasse lá por mais tempo, eles estão apavorados.

- Heikou venha cá. - Sesshoumaru o chamou com a voz firme.

O menino desceu as escadas com passos decididos e quando chegou perto do pai inclinou a cabeça em uma reverencia.

- Sim chichiue?

- O que estava fazendo escondido ali?

- Queria assistir a reunião chichiue. Sinto muito.

Ryou assistia a cena e sorria ao ver o menino ainda tão jovem querendo se inteirar dos acontecimentos a sua volta.

- Não sinta criança. Você ouviu tudo o que foi dito, não?

- Sim.

- Eu terei que partir novamente e cuidar desse assunto. - Sesshoumaru disse visivelmente irritado olhando para Ryou.

- Sei que não gostaria de se ausentar do castelo agora Sesshoumaru...

- Você está certo, mas não tenho alternativa, preciso descobrir quem é esse maldito e acabar de uma vez por todas com isso.

- Eu também vou investigar, seja quem for o autor desses ataques pagará caro por essa barbárie.

- Partirei ao alvorecer. - Informou o inuyoukai já anunciando que seu general estava dispensado.

- Eu estarei aqui. - Ryou respondeu e se dirigiu a saída do castelo.

Heikou que até então ouvia tudo calado se aproximou do pai que estava sentado em uma das poltronas e disse:

- Chichiue leve-me nessa viagem?

Sesshoumaru o encarou seriamente e analisou a postura do filho, viu que o pequeno estava determinado a seguir o pai onde quer que ele fosse. O youkai gostou do que viu.

- Deixará sua mãe sozinha? - Perguntou testando o filho.

- Ela não estará sozinha chichiue, há muitas pessoas aqui para fazer-lhe companhia. - O menino disse encarando os orbes dourados do pai de forma decidida. – Eu quero ir. O senhor prometeu que me levaria.

- Eu prometi que o levaria quando estivesse pronto não antes disso.

- Eu estou pronto. Hahaue tinha a mesma idade que eu quando o acompanhava em sua jornada, eu tenho treinamento e habilidades que ela não possuía naquela época. O senhor não precisará se preocupar comigo.

- Não? Acha que aquelas florestas são seguras como aqui dentro dos limites do castelo? Sua mãe enfrentou muitos perigos enquanto viajou comigo Heikou, não foi fácil para ela e não será para você.

- Eu não tenho medo. - Heikou disse em um tom mais altivo, mas sem deixar de demonstrar o devido respeito ao Daíyoukai a sua frente que também era seu genitor.

- Sei que não chibiko. - Sesshoumaru levantou-se da poltrona e o afagou na cabeça levemente. – Está bem, você irá comigo. - Concluiu.

Heikou sorriu ao ouvir o pai concordando em levá-lo na tão sonhada viagem. Desde que conseguia se lembrar queria acompanhar o pai, vê-lo enfrentar inimigos e comandar os homens, desejava isso há muito tempo e agora poderia realizar tal desejo.

- Irei ter com sua mãe agora, vá se preparando partiremos amanhã bem cedo. Sesshoumaru ordenou já subindo as escadas e caminhando em direção a seus aposentos.

Sesshoumaru adentrou o quarto lentamente e Rin, que estava na porta da sacada se virou para olhá-lo.

- Problemas? - Ela perguntou simplesmente enquanto ele se aproximava.

- Terei que me ausentar novamente. - Ele disse com a voz calma, acariciando o rosto dela.

- Eu já esperava por isso. O que está acontecendo?

- Alguns vilarejos dentro de nosso território estão sendo atacados brutalmente segundo me foi relatado e ninguém até agora conseguiu descobrir o autor desses ataques.

Rin desviou o olhar para o chão como se lembrasse de algo depois voltou a encarar o youkai a sua frente.

- Ryou falou-me algo a respeito, durante o funeral de Midori.

- Terei que cuidar disso pessoalmente, não posso evitar essa viagem.

- Sei que não. Nós ficaremos bem não se preocupe, apenas sentiremos saudades. - A jovem disse abraçando o youkai, encostando a cabeça em seu peito.

- Rin? - Ele a chamou enquanto acariciava seus cabelos.

A jovem ergueu a face para fitá-lo.

- Levarei Heikou comigo. - Ele comunicou calmamente.

- O quê????

Rin parecia não acreditar no que ouvia, ela levou a mão aos lábios e depois ao peito balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Não... Sesshoumaru não, ainda é muito cedo para isso.

- Não, não é. Ele já tem idade o suficiente para sair debaixo de sua proteção.

Rin virou-se de costas para o youkai demonstrando insatisfação ao ouvir aquilo.

- Ele é jovem demais... - Ela argumentou chorosa e aflita.

- Ele quer ir Rin e usou um argumento muito convincente para conseguir minha aprovação.

Sesshoumaru aproximou-se da mulher e a abraçou por trás falando ao seu ouvido.

- Ele argumentou que você tinha a mesma idade que ele tem agora quando viajava comigo.

Rin respirou fundo tentando conter seu nervosismo e preocupação.

- Ele disse isso?

- Sim.

- Oh Kami-sama! Nesse momento gostaria que ele não fosse tão astuto.

- Olhe para mim Rin. - Ele pediu a soltando.

A jovem virou-se para encará-lo novamente.

- Não confia que eu possa proteger nosso filho?

- Eu confio em você Sesshoumaru, mas ele é meu filhote e é tão pequeno ainda, não posso deixar de me preocupar. Uma mãe nunca deixa.

- Sei que isso é difícil para você, mas Heikou precisa vivenciar a realidade fora desses muros. Ele fica bem e confortável diante da sua proteção, mas precisa aprender certas lições que apenas eu posso dar.

Rin ficou um tanto apreensiva, sabia o quanto Sesshoumaru podia ser rígido, tinha medo do que ele poderia exigir de Heikou sem considerar o fato de ele ser um hanyou.

Sesshoumaru percebeu a tensão dela e voltou a abraçá-la de forma confortadora.

- Quando vocês irão partir?

- Ao alvorecer.

Na manhã seguinte enquanto os primeiros raios de sol despontavam no horizonte Rin estava à porta do castelo preparando-se para despedir-se de seu filhote que se separava pela primeira vez dela.

A jovem mãe mantinha uma postura firme, pois queria dar apoio ao filho em mais esse passo para o seu crescimento, o pequeno estava ansioso embora não demonstrasse. Ele havia acordado muito cedo e se preparado para a viagem. Logo antes dos primeiros sinais do dia aparecerem Heikou já estava no salão principal e aguardava que o desjejum fosse servido. Rin insistiu para que ele se alimentasse e ele o fez embora não quisesse.

Logo Sesshoumaru desceu as escadas e encontrou-os na entrada onde também estava Ryou. Heikou trajava um kimono azul marinho com detalhes brancos e arrumava algumas coisas na bolsa atrelada ao dorso de Ar-hu.

Sesshoumaru aproximou-se de Rin e a abraçou depois seus lábios se tocaram rapidamente em uma despedida que doía na humana e irritava o youkai que não queria deixá-la nesse momento, não depois de terem ficado afastados durante tanto tempo.

Rin voltou-se para o filho que aguardava ao lado do youkai de duas cabeças.

- Não vai se despedir de sua hahaue?

Heikou liberou um de seus mais belos sorrisos e foi até a mãe abraçando-a.

- Até breve hahaue.

- Até breve meu príncipe. - Ela respondeu apertando o abraço.

- Hahaue, prometa que não vai chorar.

Rin desfez o abraço para encará-lo e sorriu.

- Eu prometo.

Ela beijou o filho na face e se ergueu permitindo que ele seguisse o pai e Ryou.

- Adeus minha Senhora!

- Adeus Ryou, boa viagem! - Ela disse acenando.

A jovem os viu caminhar para fora do castelo e pediu em silêncio aos deuses que os protegesse.

- Cuidem-se, por favor. - Murmurou.

**Bom, vamos aos meus comentários.**

**Sesshoumaru se viu obrigado a se afastar de casa e de sua mulher mais uma vez. Não preciso dizer que isso desagradou imensamente ao youkai, não é? E Rin terá que suportar a distância mais uma vez mesmo depois de tanto tempo separados. Como ele mesmo diz, a viagem é inevitável.**

** Alguém aí se surpreendeu em saber que eles ficaram separados por oito meses. Pois é, foi por todo esse tempo sim, não é a toa que estevam tão desesperados e sedentos um do outro. rsrsrs**

**Mudando de assunto, pela primeira vez, Heikou se afasta da mãe desde que nasceu. Esse é um passo importante para o crescimento dele e mesmo que doa Rin teve que deixá-lo partir porque sabe que ele precisa crescer. Ela terá que conter sua apreensão e seu medo para transmitir segurança a seu pequeno e creio que ela terá força suficiente para suportar a distância de seus amores.**

**Queridos leitores não fiquem com vergonha de expressarem suas insatisfações ou seu ódio mortal por determinado personagem ou situação na fic. rsrsrs Eu não fico chateada com isso, viu senhorita Nathy? Muito pelo contrário, eu me divirto muito.**

**Veremos qual será o próximo alvo da ira de vocês.**

**Beijos!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Oi gente!**

**Espero que estejam tendo um bom carnaval e que tenham um tempinho para ler mais um capítulo dessa história. **

**Algumas mudanças começam a acontecer nesse capítulo, ou melhor, dicas do que serão essas mudanças. Para variar nesse capítulo teremos um momento pai e filho, já que normalmente só faço cenas de momento de Rin e seu filhote dessa vez resolvi variar.**

**Boa leitura!**

Cinco semanas se passaram e Rin já não estava mais tão apreensiva quanto ao paradeiro de Sesshoumaru e seu filho, acabara de receber uma mensagem dando conta de que eles estavam em um vilarejo e que estavam bem.

Sesshoumaru ainda não havia descoberto o autor do ataques, mas tinha certeza de que não era um inimigo comum. Dizia na mensagem que ainda não havia previsão para o seu retorno e Rin surpreendeu-se ao verificar a expressão NATSUKASHISA em uma das frases no final da carta. A jovem humana sorriu ao pensar nos dois, também sentia muitas saudades deles que eram os seres mais importantes de sua vida até então.

Rin se levantou da cama e caminhou até o espelho onde passou a arrumar os cabelos e ajeitou o kimono branco que usava. Logo ela desceu as escadas e caminhou até o jardim, onde pegaria rosas para cumprir o ritual de enfeitar o túmulo de Midori. No caminho Rin encontrou sua criada que parecia apressada.

- Algum problema Miyumi?

- Oh! Não minha senhora, problema algum. A jovem humana que ajuda nos afazeres da cozinha não se sente bem.

- O que há de errado com ela?

- Ela está sentindo dor senhora, por causa daquele período que as humanas têm em que eliminam sangue.

- Entendo. São cólicas Miyumi, ela está sentindo por causa do ciclo. Diga a ela para colocar compressas com água morna sobre o ventre, isso alivia a dor.

- Sim senhora eu direi.

Rin voltou a caminhar, como se passeasse até chegar à planície onde ficava o túmulo.

Ela depositou o buquê de flores aos pés da lápide e sentou-se sobre as pernas fitando a inscrição ali e executando a oração que sempre fazia para sua querida ama.

Naquela noite de céu estrelado Rin terminava sua refeição sentada em uma mesa posta na sacada de seu quarto. Miyumi estava recolhendo a bandeja com a louça quando a ouviu perguntar.

- Como está a moça que ajuda na cozinha Miyumi?

- Ela está melhor senhora, realmente o que a senhora indicou deu certo.

- Que bom! - Rin disse sorrindo, depois voltou seus olhos para o infinito negro salpicado de estrelas.

Na manhã seguinte, no castelo Rin acordara cedo e vestia-se quando sua serva entrou no aposento.

- Ohayo senhora!

- Ohayo Miyumi!

- Eu trouxe seu desjejum. A serva disse apontando para a mesa, onde estava depositada uma bandeja com chá, frutas e pães.

- Obrigada! Eu realmente acordei faminta hoje.

A jovem sentou-se à mesa para degustar do seu desjejum e Miyumi a observava atentamente enquanto ela comia.

- Kaioko-san virá me ver hoje, peça para que me avisem assim que ela chegar, sim?

- Sim senhora. Com sua licença. - A jovem serva a reverenciou e saiu do aposento.

Minutos depois Rin havia terminado seu café da manhã e agora se arrumava para descer e cumprir com sua rotina. Ela arrumava os longos cabelos para fora do kimono que vestia e fazia os fios castanhos deslizarem pela seda rosa.

Quando já estava pronta, ela desceu as escadas e caminhou para fora do castelo indo em direção ao jardim para colher suas preciosas rosas brancas. Feito isso, caminhou lentamente pelo gramado verde enquanto o sol morno aquecia sua pele, ela estava pensativa e um discreto sorriso adornava sua bela face.

Rin ajoelhou-se frente à lápide de Midori, como sempre fazia depositando ali as flores que trouxera.

- Ohayo Midori! - Ela disse "arrumando" o local. - Eu espero que esteja bem e em paz onde está que tenha reencontrado sua família e que estejam felizes. Eu ainda sinto muito a sua falta querida Midori, mas estou me recuperando. Ao menos sei que você ficou contente em saber que não há mais problemas entre Sesshoumaru e eu. Nós superamos tudo aquilo e em parte devo isso a você, por ter insistido tanto para que trouxesse Kaioko-san até aqui. A ajuda dela foi muito valorosa para mim, eu estava muito confusa, a raiva não me permitia analisar os acontecimentos de forma correta e isso estava me fazendo terrivelmente infeliz. Mas agora tudo está bem, minha família está unida novamente e embora eu esteja morrendo de saudades deles nesse momento, sei que eles logo retornarão e creio que algo maravilhoso acontecerá e trará muita felicidade a todos nós.

Rin agora sorria da forma usual, sem reservas e sem esconder a felicidade que há muito não sentia.

- Gostaria que estivesse aqui Midori...

Mais tarde naquela mesma manhã a Senhora do Oeste já estava de volta ao castelo e foi informada de que a Feiticeira branca a aguardava no salão principal.

- Ohayo Kaioko-san!

- Ohayo minha jovem!

As duas reverenciaram-se e Rin indicou a poltrona para que a velha feiticeira se sentasse.

- Vejo que se sente melhor. - A velha iniciou a conversa.

- Sim, sinto-me muito melhor agora. Depois de tantos problemas meu coração finalmente está em paz.

- Isso é ótimo.

- Eu a chamei aqui Kaioko-san porque talvez possa me ajudar em algo.

- Sim claro. Do que se trata?

As duas ficaram conversando durante longas horas até que Miyumi as chamou para o almoço. Elas se sentaram à mesa que estava servida no salão de banquete e continuaram a conversar.

- E quanto ao Senhor Sesshoumaru?

- Ele ainda deve demorar alguns dias para chegar, mas sei que logo estará a caminho de casa.

- Se enviasse uma mensagem a ele tenho certeza de que anteciparia seu retorno.

- Eu gostaria disso, sinto muita falta dos dois, mas sei que Sesshoumaru precisa zelar por aqueles que estão sob sua proteção, por isso tenho que esperar pacientemente.

- Entendo...

O almoço transcorreu tranqüilamente e no final da tarde Kaioko-san se despediu e voltou para sua residência.

Há quilômetros dali com a noite já alta, um vilarejo estava sendo atacado. Vários dos habitantes já haviam sido mortos. Sesshoumaru sentiu o cheiro forte de sangue penetrar suas narinas e os gritos que vinham de lá. O youkai voltou-se para aquela direção e ordenou antes de sair:

- Heikou fique aqui e Jaken não saia de perto dele.

O pequeno hanyou não teve tempo de protestar, logo Sesshoumaru sumia do seu campo de visão passando como um raio por entre as árvores.

Heikou que havia se levantado quando o pai falou, voltou a se sentar ficando pensativo.

- Não se preocupe jovem mestre, o Senhor Sesshoumaru vai acabar com todos eles em um instante. - Disse o velho youkai sapo.

Os causadores de tamanho estrago podiam agora ser observados por Sesshoumaru, eles pareciam apenas sombras, se transportavam de um lugar ao outro a uma velocidade incrível.

Logo o youkai se pôs a atacá-los usando sua Toukijin, mas percebeu rapidamente que a espada demoníaca só os retardava, não destruía. Ryou surgiu logo depois e encarava aquelas criaturas estranhas com um misto de curiosidade e desprezo.

- Mas o que são essas coisas? - Ele perguntou.

Sesshoumaru já estava irritado com aquilo, sabia que aqueles eram meros fantoches sendo comandados por alguém e era esse alguém que ele queria ter a mercê de suas garras.

Os espectros sobrevoavam o local e tentavam atacar Sesshoumaru e Ryou, mas ambos desviavam dos ataques rapidamente, logo o Senhor das Terras do Oeste vislumbrou o que deveria fazer.

- "Se são espíritos eu não conseguirei destruí-los assim, eles precisam se materializar para serem mortos".

Sesshoumaru devolveu a Toukijin a sua bainha e desembainhou a Tenseiga. A espada do céu trazia os mortos de volta à vida e isso era tudo o que o youkai precisava naquele momento, ressuscitar aqueles malditos espíritos, torná-los matéria para assim destruí-los.

Em um golpe que desprendeu uma energia imensa Sesshoumaru acertou vários daqueles espectros fazendo-os voltar à vida.

Ryou logo percebeu a mudança e passou a atacar os inimigos com sua poderosa espada, que também desprendia uma energia sinistra intensa manifestada através de nuvens negras.

O Senhor das Terras do Oeste aplicou golpes seguidos com a Tenseiga até que todos aqueles seres fossem materializados, então voltou a sacar sua magnífica Toukijin e com golpes precisos e extremamente poderosos destruía os inimigos.

A um canto daquele campo de batalhas, o herdeiro das Terras do Oeste assistia a tudo escondido atrás de árvores. Heikou estava maravilhado com o que via e prestava muita atenção a cada movimento de seu pai.

- Jovem mestre, por favor, vamos sair desse lugar. Se o Ssssenhor Sssssessssshoumaru souber que eu permiti que viesse até aqui ele vai me matar. - O velho Jaken implorava ao príncipe para que eles retornassem ao local onde estavam anteriormente.

- Não senhor Jaken, eu não vou ficar sentado esperando enquanto meu pai luta.

- Masssss aqui é muito perigoso meu príncipe, um dessssessss monstrosss pode vir atrásss de nósss.

- Não seja covarde senhor Jaken. - Heikou disse sorrindo, ainda admirando as cenas a sua frente.

Alguns minutos depois, se pôde ouvir um estrondo, depois outro e outro. A terra tremia sob os pés de todos ali.

- Maldição! - Exclamou Sesshoumaru olhando na direção de onde vinha o barulho.

Um youkai gigantesco apareceu no local, o que se ouvia até ali eram seus passos. O monstro exalava um cheiro fétido que incomodava profundamente o sensível olfato de Sesshoumaru. Os olhos não tinham vida, não havia batimentos cardíacos, nada. Aquele youkai era apenas uma carcaça oca comandada por algum ser maldito que Sesshoumaru precisava destruir.

Logo o youkai voltou seu ataque para Sesshoumaru e tentou atingi-lo com um golpe de seus pés visando esmagá-lo, mas o inuyoukai foi mais rápido e desviou-se, logo depois em um salto magnífico ele alcançou o dorso do monstro e o atacou com o golpe poderoso da Toukijin.

O golpe causou feridas no youkai, mas este parecia não sentir nada, o sangue com cheiro ainda mais fétido que o próprio youkai tinha uma coloração e textura diferente do normal, era mais escuro e denso como sangue coagulado.

- Você já está morto seu maldito! - Sesshoumaru disse logo que pousou placidamente no chão.

O gigante rugiu em resposta chamando a atenção de todos ali. Ryou ainda lutava com outros inimigos e não tinha dificuldade em derrotá-los, retirava também algumas pessoas que estavam trancadas em suas casas com medo. O vilarejo havia sido incendiado e o fogo se alastrava rapidamente pelas construções pondo em risco as pessoas que não haviam abandonado suas casas.

- Saiam daqui agora. - Ryou ordenava enquanto arrombava portas e ainda lutava com outros youkais.

Sesshoumaru logo percebeu que não conseguiria abater um ser já morto, teria mais uma vez que fazer uso da Tenseiga e o fez. Mais uma vez ele saltou e aplicou um golpe com a espada liberando sua energia sobre a carcaça gigantesca daquele youkai.

Subitamente o gigante voltou-se para as árvores milenares próximas dali e arrancou-as com as mãos como se fossem pequenos arbustos. Jaken e Heikou estavam ali e Sesshoumaru sabia disso, ele havia sentido o cheiro do filho e do youkai sapo minutos antes apesar do maldito cheiro de cadáveres que infestava o local.

Jaken gritava em total desespero enquanto Heikou corria tentando desviar da perseguição do monstro que claramente ignorou o youkai sapo para se dedicar ao jovem hanyou. Heikou corria velozmente, mas era pequeno demais e não conseguiria se manter em fuga por muito tempo.

Um vento incomum soprou naquelas terras e quem olhasse para o campo de batalha podia ver Sesshoumaru iniciar sua transformação. Os cabelos esvoaçavam com a força da energia sinistra liberada por seu corpo. Os olhos converteram-se em um vermelho intenso, as garras e presas se alongaram e as estrias em seu corpo esticaram-se permitindo o alongamento de seus músculos. Sesshoumaru tomava agora sua forma original, a de grande cão branco com vários metros de altura, a saliva tóxica escorria por sua mandíbula e a feição animalesca era de puro ódio. Alguém ousara mexer com sua cria e pagaria caro por isso.

Não demorou para que o gigante alcançasse Heikou e estava prestes a esmagá-lo com sua imensa mão. O jovem hanyou respirava de forma ofegante e cobriu o rosto ao sentir que seria atingido, estava caído ao chão e a adrenalina fazia seu corpo tremer.

Antes que pudesse acertar Heikou com um de seus membros, o gigante foi interceptado por Sesshoumaru que parou a frente dele e o atacou mordendo seu braço de forma violenta e o puxou para longe de seu filhote.

Heikou abriu os olhos lentamente para se certificar de que ainda estava vivo e olhou as duas figuras imensas em uma luta sangrenta a sua frente. O jovem hanyou olhava ao mesmo tempo assustado e fascinado, nunca havia visto seu pai na forma original, não pessoalmente, apenas por gravuras em pergaminhos antigos. Ele sabia da grandeza dessa transformação, mas era muito mais admirável vendo assim tão de perto. O coração do pequeno ainda batia de forma acelerada, não sabia se por causa da proximidade com a morte que experimentou ou se pela emoção causada pelo que via agora.

A luta entre os dois seres gigantes era travada de forma intensa, mas o youkai que lutava com Sesshoumaru não tinha o mesmo nível que ele, nem intelectual, nem de poder. O Daiyoukai avançou com as mandíbulas abertas contra o inimigo e cravou suas presas em sua jugular, o que fez o youkai rugir de dor, mas este não se deu por vencido e aplicou socos poderosos no dorso de Sesshoumaru visando livrar-se de sua mordida. O Daiyoukai não afrouxou a mandíbula e sacudia a cabeça de um lado ao outro para causar o máximo de dano ao inimigo. Sangue, muito sangue jorrava do local, manchando as pelagens brancas de Sesshoumaru, tornando-as rubras.

A imagem e a situação caótica ali confundiram o jovem hanyou que assistia a tudo ali perto, levando-o ao desespero. Lágrimas surgiam no rosto do menino que temia pela vida do pai, não sabendo pelo nervosismo, distinguir o odor do sangue como sendo do inimigo.

- Chichiue! - Ele murmurou chorando.

Jaken que voltava correndo ao local depois que teve a certeza de não estar sendo perseguido por ninguém, se aproximou de Heikou.

- Jovem mestre?! Vamos sair daqui, levante-se.

Heikou não conseguia se mover, não podia tirar os olhos do pai.

Alguns minutos depois Sesshoumaru pôde sentir que não havia mais pulsação no inimigo, então ele o largou. O corpo gigantesco caiu ao chão fazendo a terra mais uma vez tremer violentamente, como em um terremoto. O inuyoukai cuspia o sangue do inimigo que ainda estava em sua boca e sacudiu o corpo para se livrar do restante que estava em seu pelo. Ele voltou o focinho para o local onde estava o filho, sentia o cheiro das lágrimas dele e queria se certificar de que estava bem.

- Jaken fique com ele. - O Daiyoukai ordenou e sua voz soou como um trovão varrendo o céu.

Sesshoumaru alçou vôo afastando-se daquele local, ele pousou logo depois em uma planície e voltou à forma humanóide, caminhou por alguns metros até chegar a um lago onde mergulhou para livrar-se do sangue fétido que cobria suas vestes e seu corpo. A água ao redor foi tingida de vermelho e o youkai nadou até a parte mais profunda do lago, esfregando os cabelos prateados que tinham mechas vermelhas naquele momento, ele retirou o kimono ainda submerso e também o esfregou. Alguns minutos depois Sesshoumaru emergia e nadou de volta a margem do lago estendendo seu kimono em uma pedra. O youkai permaneceu dentro da água tentando relaxar os músculos sempre muito exigidos durante uma transformação, ele fitou o abdômen e verificou que havia leves hematomas causados pelos socos que o gigante aplicara nele, depois olhou para o céu fitando a lua cheia que reinava absoluta naquela noite.

Cerca de três horas mais tarde, Sesshoumaru retornou ao acampamento onde havia deixado Heikou e Jaken. O jovem hanyou estava sentado próximo a uma fogueira e fitava as chamas crepitarem enquanto estava perdido em pensamentos até que sentiu a presença do pai, rapidamente ele ergueu os olhos para fitar a figura imponente que se aproximava.

- Sssssenhor Ssssesssshoumaru que bom que voltou. Eu disssse ao jovem príncipe que não precisava sssse preocupar que o ssssenhor logo retornaria.

Sesshoumaru encarava o filho e o pequeno fazia o mesmo.

- Pensei ter dito para vocês ficarem aqui Jaken, você ficou surdo com o passar do tempo? - O youkai perguntou de forma severa fazendo o sapo se encolher, mas não deixou de encarar o filho.

- Não foi culpa dele chichiue, eu fugi e ele teve que me seguir. O senhor o mandou ficar comigo.

- Então **você** me desobedeceu? - O tom usado por Sesshoumaru era de repreensão, embora ele não se alterasse em nenhum momento, sua face permanecia inexpressiva.

- Sim. - O pequeno disse baixando a cabeça em sinal de respeito e culpa.

- Sabe o que acontece com crianças desobedientes? Olhe para mim Heikou, se foi ousado o suficiente para passar por cima de minhas ordens é também para me olhar nos olhos.

Heikou ergueu a cabeça para fitar o pai e não demonstrava medo, manteve-se firme.

- Você podia estar ferido ou morto agora, nunca mais em sua vida ouse me desobedecer.

- Sinto muito chichiue.

- Se desculpar não resolve a questão, você deve aprender a ser responsável com sua própria vida antes de tudo ou nunca será o herdeiro que eu espero.

- Estou pronto a receber o castigo que o senhor impuser.

- Você receberá a punição adequada no momento propício, agora vá dormir.

Sesshoumaru não se alterou em nenhum momento, mesmo usando essas palavras duras para com o filho. Ele o estava testando, sabia que Heikou assumiria a responsabilidade por seus atos e arcaria com as conseqüências, possuía a noção de honra e a sobriedade necessária para isso, essa atitude não surpreendeu o pai.

Heikou levantou-se de onde estava e caminhou até uma árvore próxima ficando recostado a ela, ele ainda olhava fixamente o pai que estava em outra árvore atento a tudo a sua volta.

Horas mais tarde, já durante a madrugada Sesshoumaru permanecia montando guarda enquanto Jaken, Ar-hu e Heikou dormiam. Os dois primeiros dormiam junto um do outro e Jaken vez ou outra resmungava da mesma forma que fazia quando estava acordado. Heikou lutou durante muito tempo contra o sono como o pai pôde observar, mas foi vencido depois de algum tempo. Era só uma criança embora desejasse se comportar como um adulto, e o dia havia sido repleto de emoções fortes que exigiram demais dele, logo sem perceber ele acabou adormecendo.

Sesshoumaru observava o filho agora dormindo recostado em uma árvore próxima, o menino encolheu-se sentindo o vento frio que cortava o ar da floresta naquela madrugada. O youkai ergueu-se e caminhou até o pequeno agachando-se ao lado dele. Ele o cobriu com uma manta e acariciou sua fronte movendo a franja teimosa que caía sobre os olhos. O pequeno moveu-se devagar e Sesshoumaru removeu a mão que o acariciava, ficando apenas a observá-lo por um longo tempo.

A madrugada corria tranqüila e o sol do novo dia já começava a dar os primeiros e fracos sinais. Sesshoumaru estava de pé olhando fixamente para as árvores a sua frente, sentira uma presença e aguardava que o indivíduo se apresentasse.

Ryou surgiu por entre as árvores e se aproximou lentamente de Sesshoumaru.

- O que faz ainda por aqui Ryou?

- Estive vistoriando a área em busca de algum indício de quem estava controlando aqueles seres, mas nada encontrei.

- Quem quer que seja não está aqui.

- Pretende ficar por mais tempo, até descobrir quem é?

- Vou voltar ao castelo ao amanhecer, já estou fora há tempo demais.

- Verdade. Heikou deve estar sentindo falta da mãe, não é? - Ryou perguntou de forma aparentemente despreocupada, mas com um sorriso malicioso na face.

Sesshoumaru apenas o olhou de soslaio, depois voltou seus olhos para o filho que ainda dormia tranqüilamente.

- Ele terá muitas histórias para contar a Rin-sama, histórias que a deixarão preocupada. -

Ryou continuou a falar diante do silêncio do inuyoukai.

- Rin sabe exatamente quais são os riscos de uma viagem como essa.

- Tenho certeza que sim, mas é diferente quando se trata de sua cria. A idéia de Heikou vir conosco de certo não a agradou.

- Ela terá que se acostumar. - Sesshoumaru disse simplesmente enquanto fitava as chamas da fogueira que ainda ardia no meio do acampamento.

O youkai parecia pensar e Ryou sabia exatamente em quê.

Heikou era filho de um youkai e embora sua mãe fosse humana e ele tivesse sangue humano correndo em suas veias, não poderia ser criado como uma criança humana comum. A vida dele seria repleta de dificuldades e obstáculos que ele teria que transpor. Teria que lidar com o desprezo de certos youkais por ser um hanyou, apesar se sua origem nobre, e com o medo dos humanos que em sua maioria o considerariam uma aberração.

Ele precisava ser doutrinado a ser superior e a buscar a excelência na evolução de seus poderes para ser um guerreiro como seu pai e obter o respeito daqueles poderiam julgá-lo inferior. Como cria de um youkai deveria crescer com a meta de tornar-se cada vez mais forte e independente, para que no momento certo possa provar seu valor e quem sabe superar seu honorável genitor.

O hanyou enfrentaria muitas batalhas ao longo de sua vida, era uma época de guerras e o confronto entre as espécies era freqüente e quase sempre inevitável e era isso que Sesshoumaru considerava naquele momento.

- Você precisa que eu fique aqui por mais tempo? - Ryou o tirou de seus pensamentos.

- Não... volte para casa Ryou, a mudança de lua está próxima e Kiomi deve dar a luz a sua cria na próxima lua.

- É verdade. - Ryou disse olhando para o céu. – Eu quero estar com ela quando minha criança vier ao mundo.

- Vá de uma vez, não há nada mais a ser feito aqui.

- Eu ordenei aos homens que intensificassem a vigília nessa região e que não descuidassem das outras. Eles me informarão se algo mais acontecer.

Sesshoumaru concordou com um leve menear de cabeça. Ryou despediu-se e partiu para chegar o mais rápido possível à sua casa e ficar ao lado de sua família.

O dia finalmente amanhecia o céu estava claro e sem nuvens, embora a temperatura naquele final de inverno ainda fosse baixa.

Sesshoumaru havia se afastado um pouco do acampamento indo até uma fonte próxima e agora retornava. Ele entrou no local e viu que Ar-hu estava acordado, o youkai de duas cabeças havia saído do local onde estivera durante toda noite ao lado de Jaken e tomado acento ao lado de Heikou. Sesshoumaru lembrava-se de que Ar-hu sempre fazia isso nas viagens anteriores, quando seu senhor se ausentava durante a noite por qualquer motivo, sem ao menos receber ordem para tal, o youkai de duas cabeças se colocava próximo de Rin para protegê-la e agora fazia o mesmo por seu filhote.

- Jaken? - A voz grave de Sesshoumaru assustou o velho youkai sapo que ainda dormia.

- Ssssiiiiim Ssssenhor Sessshoumaru?

- Prepare algo para comer e depois arrume tudo. Quero partir o mais rápido possível.

- Sssssiim meu ssssenhor.

Jaken imediatamente ergueu-se ainda esfregando os olhos e foi cumprir as ordens de seu mestre. Ele caminhou por entre as árvores em busca de frutas e quem sabe de um riacho onde pudesse pescar alguns peixes.

Sesshoumaru voltou a sentar-se sob a copa de uma frondosa árvore e sentia o olhar do filho sobre si. Heikou despertou ao ouvir o pai chamar por Jaken e agora o observava ainda deitado recostado ao dorso de Ar-hu.

O mais velho nada disse, apenas fechou os olhos e ficou ouvindo os ruídos da floresta a sua volta. O pequeno hanyou suspirou pesadamente e desviou o olhar para logo depois de se levantar, ele ajeitou o kimono e os cabelos com as mãos e voltou a fitar o pai e suspirar.

- Está sentindo alguma coisa Heikou? - A voz fria de Sesshoumaru o assustou, o youkai não abrira os olhos ao falar.

- Não chichiue... Eu vou até a fonte para me lavar.

Sesshoumaru apenas assentiu com a cabeça e o menino caminhou por entre as árvores até alcançar seu objetivo.

Minutos depois Heikou retornou e Jaken já havia preparado um desjejum para ele. O menino comeu e logo depois Sesshoumaru deu ordens para que seguissem viagem.

Várias horas de caminhada depois, Heikou se posicionou pela localização do sol e concluiu que estavam indo em direção ao oeste.

- Estamos indo para casa chichiue?

Sesshoumaru não interrompeu a caminhada à frente do grupo, apenas olhou para o filho de soslaio antes de responder.

- Creio que queira rever sua mãe...

- Sim eu quero, sinto falta do sorriso dela. - O menino falou sorrindo ao pensar no semblante de sua mãe.

Sesshoumaru voltou a fitar o caminho a sua frente e a imagem de Rin tomou de assalto sua memória. Ele também sentia muita falta do sorriso de sua Rin, sorriso este que ficara escondido durante tanto tempo por causa dos problemas e desentendimentos que enfrentaram e que ele ansiava reencontrar em seu retorno para casa.

**Voltei!**

**O que será que a Senhora do Oeste quer com a velha Feiticeira Branca? Alguém tem um palpite?**

**Vimos aqui que Rin pouco a pouco foi se recuperando de sua perda e que seu ânimo habitual está retornando.**

**Pai e filho se envolveram em uma batalha e vimos aqui o primeiro atrito entre os dois, assim como também uma mostra da dimensão do amor e admiração que Heikou tem pelo pai. Heikou tem uma personalidade forte assim como o pai e ao assumir a responsabilidade por tê-lo desobedecido, o menino demonstrou a natureza de seu carater ainda em formação. **

**Uma úlima informação.**

**A expressão citada acima que aparecia na carta de Sesshoumaru enviada a Rin, NATSUKASHISA, quer dizer saudades.**

**Beijos a todos e até a próxima.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Olá meus caros leitores!**

**Aqui estou eu nesse sábado ensolarado em que eu deveria estar na praia, mas infelizmente tive que trabalhar. Mas não é por isso que vou deixar de cumprir meu compromisso com a curiosidade de vocês.**

**Esse capítulo está um doce e haverá revelações. Mais uma vez teremos momentos mãe e filho que ficaram muito fofos como vocês gostam de dizer.**

**Sem mais, quero deseja apenas boa leitura.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Três dias depois no final da tarde, aquele grupo de viajantes finalmente chegava ao seu lar. Sesshoumaru avistou do alto de uma colina a bela e imponente construção que constituía seu castelo. Heikou olhou para cima fitando o pai, tentando saber o que ele pensava ao admirar por tanto tempo aquela imagem, o youkai o olhou de volta e disse:

- Vamos.

Mais alguns minutos de caminhada, e o Senhor do Oeste já podia ser visto em frente aos portões de entrada do castelo. Ele foi longamente reverenciado pelos soldados e pelo capitão da guarda que lhe deu as boas vindas após abrir os portões para permitir sua entrada.

Sesshoumaru caminhou lentamente até a entrada principal do castelo e foi recebido por duas servas. Não demorou para que Rin surgisse no grande salão, trajando um lindíssimo kimono azul celeste com estampas florais e bordados em um tom de amarelo. Ela sorria como há muito tempo Sesshoumaru não a via sorrir.

- Konbanwa! - Ela os cumprimentou ainda há certa distância.

- Konbanwa hahaue! - O filho respondeu.

- É apenas isso que recebo depois de tanto tempo? - Ela indagou fingindo aborrecimento e se dirigindo ao filho.

Heikou sorriu e correu até a mãe para abraçá-la. Rin se agachou para ficar a altura dele e o envolveu nos braços, trazendo-o o mais próximo de seu corpo que podia.

- Senti muitas saudades hahaue.

- Eu também senti muitas saudades meu filhote.

Os dois acarinhavam um ao outro enquanto ainda estavam abraçados. Rin ergueu os olhos para fitar a figura de Sesshoumaru parado de pé observando-os, ela sorriu para ele que não alterou sua expressão enigmática enquanto a fitava.

- Como você está meu príncipe? - A mãe perguntou quando o abraço foi desfeito, segurando o rosto do menino e o analisando.

- Eu estou bem hahaue.

- Estou vendo que sim e está mais crescido também meu filho.

Quando Rin se voltou novamente para Sesshoumaru ele lia um pergaminho que fora entregue pelo capitão da guarda. A mulher sabia que ele se manteria afastado e não interferiria naquele momento entre mãe e filho, ela se levantou e ainda segurando a mão de Heikou se aproximou do youkai.

- Sesshoumaru?!

Ele ergueu os olhos para fitá-la e viu que Rin estava muito próxima a ele. O youkai queria tomá-la nos braços e beijá-la ardentemente a fim de saciar-se, mas esperaria até o momento apropriado, sabia que num primeiro momento Heikou monopolizaria as atenções da mãe, afinal ele ainda era uma criança e foram três meses de separação. Sesshoumaru seria paciente e esperaria sua vez de ter as atenções da mulher.

Rin aproximou-se mais do youkai e o beijou levemente nos lábios sem deixar de lhe dar um olhar significativo o que foi correspondido por ele.

- Nós precisamos conversar Rin.

- Sim eu sei.

- Mais tarde... - O youkai finalizou e se dirigiu às escadas para ir a seus aposentos.

A mulher o acompanhou com os olhos e depois se sentou na poltrona voltando suas atenções para seu amado filho.

- E então? Conte para sua hahaue como foi essa sua aventura.

Heikou conversou com a mãe e contou tudo que havia vivenciado, visto e aprendido na viagem em companhia do pai. Rin preocupou-se com o relato dele sobre a batalha com aquele youkai gigante.

- Chichiue o derrotou hahaue eu vi tudo de perto. - Heikou falava com evidente emoção naqueles orbes dourados que herdara do pai que ele tanto admirava.

- Seu pai é extremamente poderoso Heikou, por isso seu nome é conhecido em todas as terras, nos quatro cantos desse país e até fora dele.

- Sim eu sei hahaue. Eu quero um dia poder ser igual a ele.

- Não se preocupe com isso meu filhote, você ainda vai crescer e se desenvolver muito. Sei que ficou impressionado com as habilidades de seu pai, eu também fiquei todas as vezes que o vi utilizar seus poderes em batalha, mas você ainda é muito jovem não deve se concentrar nisso agora, você deve se dedicar a seus estudos e treinamento para se desenvolver sempre mais e alcançar os seus objetivos.

Rin finalizou sorrindo e acariciando o rosto do filho.

- Agora que tal tomar um banho quente? Então mais tarde nós poderemos jantar e depois sua hahaue coloca você na cama. Enquanto isso você conta mais sobre a viagem. - Ela o beijou na testa e levantou puxando o filho pela mão para irem juntos aos aposentos dele.

Rin o ajudou a se banhar, lavando os já longos cabelos do menino com um cuidado e leveza que o faziam relaxar. Ela sabia o quanto o filhote apreciava esse carinho.

- Está com sono meu príncipe? - Rin perguntou observando a face do menino ainda sentado na banheira. Ele apenas confirmou com a cabeça e a mãe sorriu.

- Então é melhor que saia logo da água, vista-se e coma alguma coisa. Inoue já trouxe algo para você comer.

- Não estou com fome hahaue, apenas com sono. - Ele disse se levantando e logo foi envolvido com uma toalha branca de linho pela mãe.

Heikou se secou e vestiu um kimono leve seguindo logo depois para sua tão confortável cama, da qual sentiu falta nos meses em que esteve fora.

- Ainda é cedo meu filho, você pode descansar por algumas horas e mais tarde eu venho chamá-lo para o jantar. Sim?

- Hai hahaue. - Ele respondeu já fechando os olhos e se acomodando entre os macios travesseiros sobre a cama.

Rin o acariciou mais uma vez e o beijou depois de cobri-lo com uma manta.

- Eu te amo. - Ela sussurrou no ouvido dele o que fez o menino sorrir, depois se retirou.

Rin deu instruções a Inoue para que ficasse atenta às necessidades de Heikou e que pedisse para avisá-la quando o jantar estivesse pronto.

- Eu estarei em meus aposentos, peça que me chamem.

- Sim senhora.

A serva se retirou com uma reverencia e Rin caminhou até seus aposentos, quando entrou viu Sesshoumaru sair do quarto de banho enxugando os cabelos. O youkai interrompeu o movimento e jogou a toalha sobre a cama para logo depois se voltar para a mulher. Ela se aproximou dele e o olhou nos olhos.

- Onde está Heikou?

- Descansando agora até a hora do jantar. Parece que você o fez caminhar por léguas sem descanso. - Ela falou sorrindo.

- Ele poderia seguir caminho montado em Ar-hu, mas não quis.

- Sim eu sei, ele me disse. Contou-me também sobre o que aprendeu, sobre como gostou de dormir na floresta sob a luz das estrelas, sobre a batalha com o youkai gigante...

- Aconteceram muitas coisas, mas não é sobre isso que quero conversar.

Rin fez uma expressão interrogativa e Sesshoumaru continuou a fitá-la, tendo seus corpos muito próximos um do outro.

- Por que está me olhando desse jeito Sesshy?

- Você não sabe?? Tem algo que queira me dizer?

Rin sorriu e suspirou.

- Creio que você já saiba o que é. - A mulher respondeu tocando os lábios dele com os dedos e logo depois os beijando com intensidade.

Sesshoumaru correspondeu ao beijo e a abraçou, levando depois seu nariz ao pescoço da mulher e aspirando o ar para sentir seu aroma. A jovem sorriu mais uma vez ao sentir a ponta do nariz dele roçar a sua pele delicadamente em uma análise que era também uma carícia.

O youkai desfez o abraço e a olhou nos olhos enquanto acariciava seu rosto.

- Minha Rin... você está carregando outra criança em seu ventre.- Ele afirmou.

A mulher confirmou com a cabeça.

- Sim, nós teremos outra criança meu príncipe.

- Porque não mencionou isso em suas mensagens? Eu teria retornado antes.

- Eu queria surpreendê-lo, mas isso é praticamente impossível. Você percebeu logo que me viu, não é?

- Seu cheiro minha Rin. O cheiro de uma fêmea muda quando ela carrega uma cria e eu percebi a diferença, apenas não estava certo se você sabia o que estava acontecendo... aqui.

Ele falou levando a mão ao ventre da mulher e o acariciando.

- Eu tenho certa experiência agora e desconfiei quando meu ciclo não veio no período normal, mas queria ter certeza então chamei Kaioko-san para que confirmasse minhas suspeitas.

- Você deixou aquela bruxa tocar em você? - Sesshoumaru questionou seriamente.

- Sesshy, não a trate assim. Sei que você não confia nela, mas Kaioko-san é uma boa pessoa, ela me ajudou muito nos últimos meses e sempre foi muito gentil comigo.

Sesshoumaru ergueu uma sobrancelha e fitou mais uma vez os orbes chocolates da mulher antes de dizer.

- Venha, deite-se aqui. Deixe-me senti-la.

Rin atendeu ao pedido do youkai e se deitou de costas na cama. Sesshoumaru logo se deitou ao seu lado, ele acariciava a barriga da mulher, ainda não muito visível, como se a examinasse, depois deitou a cabeça no local e fechou os olhos, concentrado em captar algo. Depois de alguns minutos ele se manifestou.

- É uma fêmea. - Afirmou num tom de voz doce raramente utilizado por ele.

Rin não pareceu surpresa com o que ouviu, ela levou sua mão aos cabelos do youkai e os alinhou colocando uma mexa que caía sobre seu rosto atrás da orelha.

- Você ficou feliz por ser uma menina? Achei que preferisse machos para serem seus herdeiros.

- Você já me deu meu herdeiro, agora terei minha princesinha. - Ele respondeu ainda concentrado em sentir a filha.

Rin sorriu largamente com a declaração dele, essa sim fora inesperada. Sabia que Sesshoumaru não rejeitaria a filha, mas podia jurar que havia uma predileção de sua parte por filhos machos. Nunca foi tão feliz por estar enganada.

- Sinto inveja por não poder senti-la como você está fazendo agora.

Sesshoumaru olhou para a mulher por alguns instantes, depois pegou a mão dela que momentos atrás acariciava seus cabelos e a colocou sobre a sua posicionada no ventre dela. O youkai fechou os olhos buscando concentração e não demorou para que Rin pudesse sentir através de Sesshoumaru a presença da filha. Os frágeis batimentos cardíacos da pequena podiam ser sentidos pelos pais e Rin deixou que uma lágrima escapasse de seus olhos por causa da emoção ao vivenciar tal experiência.

- Ela é forte minha Rin. Consegue sentir a energia dela?

Rin concordou com um gesto afirmativo de cabeça e seu sorriso se iluminou ainda mais.

- Ela reage a você...

- Sim. Ela já me reconhece, assim como Heikou quando estava em seu ventre.

Passados alguns minutos Sesshoumaru voltou à posição anterior deitado ao lado de sua mulher, ela se moveu para se aconchegar ao corpo dele e eles se beijaram de forma delicada e por um longo tempo. O youkai a envolveu nos braços quando o beijo foi interrompido e ouviu-a gemer levemente.

- O que foi minha Rin?

- Nada.

Ela o beijava levemente no pescoço enquanto o som da respiração dele ecoava em seu ouvido.

- Sesshy?!

- Sim?

- Na última mensagem que você enviou havia uma frase...

- E?

- E...

- Havia muitas frases naquela mensagem Rin.

Se o youkai tivesse como hábito sorrir ele riria da expressão feita por Rin quando ele disse isso, parecia uma criança emburrada por ter sido contrariada de alguma forma. Ele apenas a fitou, acariciou seu rosto e a beijou antes de dizer:

- Este Sesshoumaru estava com saudades de sua Rin.

A mulher abriu um de seus mais belos sorrisos, era exatamente o que ela queria ouvir.

– Esta Rin também sentiu muitas saudades de seu Sesshoumaru.

Rin tocou os lábios do youkai mais uma vez com os seus em um beijo doce e cálido e sentiu os braços dele a envolverem, para logo depois acariciar suas costas.

- Como acha que Heikou reagirá a essa novidade? Acha que ele gostará de ter uma irmã?

- Ele terá que se acostumar. - Sesshoumaru respondeu à mulher de forma tranqüila enquanto deslizava seus dedos pelos fios castanhos dela. – Heikou provavelmente notou algo diferente em você, mas não saberia dizer o que é.

Algumas horas mais tarde o casal ainda estava aconchegado no conforto de sua cama e ouviram Miyumi bater na porta. Rin se levantou logo depois de beijar mais uma vez os lábios de Sesshoumaru e foi atendê-la.

- Sim Miyumi?

- Vim avisar que o jantar está pronto, senhora.

- Obrigada, nós já vamos descer.

Sesshoumaru não estava inclinado a sair daquela cama naquele momento, queria estar com Rin a sós, mas sabia que Heikou provavelmente os aguardava para a refeição então ele desceu apenas para acompanhá-los.

Durante o jantar Heikou falou mais uma vez sobre as aventuras as quais viveu percorrendo as terras do Japão feudal. Rin sorria com cada declaração do menino vendo em seus olhos a excitação por tudo o que vivera ao lado do pai.

Sesshoumaru estava sentado na cabeceira da mesa saboreando um nobre saque e apenas observava os dois não participando da conversa. Ele olhava para sua mulher, o rosto dela estava belo e iluminado como há muito tempo não via, a expressão era saudável e a pele viçosa e atraente. Vez ou outra os dois trocavam olhares significativos que diziam o quanto queriam um ao outro.

Terminado o jantar, os três deixaram o salão de banquete e foram para o salão principal.

- Querido está na hora de dormir. - Rin falou se dirigindo ao filho. - Inoe leve-o até o quarto e coloque-o na cama, por favor.

Antes mesmo que a criada respondesse Heikou se manifestou.

- Hahaue, não pode ir comigo? - O menino perguntou segurando a mão da mãe.

Rin voltou seu olhar para Sesshoumaru e este a fitou seriamente deixando claro que aquela idéia não o agradava. A mulher apenas sorriu e voltou a fitar o filho.

- Está bem meu príncipe eu vou com você. - Ela disse o afagando.

Heikou sorriu e a puxou pela mão, quando passaram por Sesshoumaru que estava agora sentado em uma das poltronas, o menino se despediu dele.

- Boa noite chichiue! - Disse em uma reverencia respeitosa.

- Boa noite Heikou!

Quando Rin passou pelo youkai sentado, inclinou-se para falar ao ouvido dele.

- Seja paciente. - Ela disse sussurrando.

Sesshoumaru nada respondeu, apenas observou a mulher subir as escadas em companhia do filho.

No quarto de Heikou, Rin se deitou com ele acomodando-o em seu colo e eles conversaram e trocaram carinhos até que o menino adormeceu.

Depois de cobri-lo Rin apagou as lamparinas e deixou o quarto se detendo por mais um momento na porta e voltando a fitar o filho. Ela sorriu ao ver o semblante tranqüilo dele e não podia negar que se sentia aliviada por ter sua cria próxima de si novamente.

A mulher caminhou pelo longo corredor até alcançar a porta dupla do próprio aposento. Ela entrou e passou a despir-se desatando calmamente o obi e abrindo o kimono. A barriga de três meses de gestação já era saliente, embora ainda fosse pequena e quase não aparecesse sob o kimono.

Sesshoumaru não estava no quarto como Rin imaginava, então ela resolveu se lavar e trocar de roupa. Quando havia terminado o ritual, a mulher voltou ao quarto vestindo apenas o robe branco de seda e ouviu quando a porta foi aberta pelo youkai. Os cabelos longos até a cintura estavam soltos e ela os penteava com o pente de marfim.

Sesshoumaru continuou parado por um longo tempo admirando a silhueta da mulher iluminada pela luz das lanternas. A pele alva sendo tocada delicadamente pela nobre seda do traje que emoldurava seu corpo, tornando mais evidente o ventre onde sua filha estava abrigada e crescia, para em breve estar nos braços de ambos.

- Sesshoumaru?! - O chamado dela chamou a atenção do youkai.

- Ele dormiu?

- Sim.

- Você contou a ele sobre a criança?

- Não... ainda não sei como farei isso.

Sesshoumaru arqueou a sobrancelha e continuou a olhar fixamente para a mulher.

- O que há de tão complexo em contar isso a ele?

- Ele pode fazer perguntas, querer saber como isso aconteceu. - Rin se sentou na beirada da cama parecendo pensar sobre o assunto.

O youkai se aproximou dela parando a sua frente.

- Diga a verdade.

- A verdade?! - Ela indagou fitando os orbes dourados.

- Sim. Eu respondi com a verdade a todos os seus questionamentos quando tinha a idade dele.

Rin sorriu ao ouvi-lo dizer isso. De fato todas as suas perguntas eram respondidas por ele, talvez de forma objetiva demais para uma criança, mas sempre eram respondidas.

- Eu vou conversar com ele amanhã. - Ela concluiu.

A mulher sentiu o youkai debruçar seu corpo sobre o dela com cuidado, fazendo-a deitar-se na cama. Ele a beijou com intensidade explorando toda a boca. Com as mãos ele acariciou sua pele e abriu o robe de seda fazendo-o deslizar pelo corpo deixando o caminho livre para o contato entre eles.

O instinto e a possessividade de um youkai é acentuado consideravelmente durante a gravidez de sua fêmea, ele se sente atraído e compelido a ficar perto dela, a protegê-la e o desejo de possuí-la também se eleva.

Sesshoumaru estava sedento de sua mulher, pelo tempo que estivera afastado e pela deliciosa essência que sua tez macia exalava. A fertilidade é um afrodisíaco para um youkai e aos olhos de Sesshoumaru a gravidez tornava sua mulher ainda mais bela, atraente e desejável.

Rin foi agraciada mais uma vez pelas carícias e pela paixão do youkai, que a fez sentir prazer como só ele podia fazer. As mãos dele tocavam seu corpo delicadamente, assim como seus lábios, os movimentos dele em seu interior proporcionavam uma sensação de plenitude que a faziam gemer enquanto os orbes castanhos e dourados se fitavam com paixão.

Quando ambos estavam saciados Sesshoumaru deitou-se ao lado da mulher, ela se virou deitando-se de lado e ele a envolveu por trás colando seu peito as costas dela e depositando o braço sobre a curva da cintura da mulher e acariciando sua barriga. Rin colocou sua mão sobre a dele e mais uma vez pôde sentir a filha, o que a fez sorrir enquanto seus olhos se fechavam sendo dominados pelo sono.

**Aaaahh o Heikou é tão gostosinho! Quero pegar no colo.**

**O comportamento dele com a mãe é bem diferente daquele que demonstra com o pai, mas acredito que isso seja normal. Os filhos são sempre mais mimados pela mãe. **

**Heikou ganhará uma irmã! Quem apostou nessa hispótese se deu bem. A princesinha do Oeste está a caminho e a chegada dela virá acompanhada de muitas mudanças. O jovem principe terá que se acostumar a dividir as atenções dos pais e isso poderá ser complicado para ele em alguns aspectos.**

**Quero informar que a idéia e a concepção para a Princesinha do Oeste partiu da minha querida amiga Vice-chan, por isso ela se auto entitula madrinha da criança. Sesshy será um cumpadre no mínimo estranho amiga rsrsrs.**

**Mas está aí, sua afilhada finalmente começa a surgir na história para operar transformações grandiosas e encher aquele castelo de felicidade.**

**Quero agradecer a cada um dos meus leitores, mesmo aqueles que não postam reviews pelos mais variados motivos, mas que procuram demonstrar suas opiniões quanto ao meu trabalho. Vocês é que me fazem prosseguir.**

**Espero muitos reviews hein? **

**Beijos!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Oie!**

**Aqui está mais um capítulo para vocês desfrutarem. Veremos mais momentos mãe e filho com Rin tendo uma conversa séria com seu príncipe para revelar sobre a irmãzinha que está a caminho.**

**Como será que ele vai reagir? É o que veremos.**

**Boa leitura! **

* * *

Na manhã seguinte um belo dia se fez, o sol brilhava no céu magnificamente azul. A temperatura era amena naquele período de transição entre inverno e primavera.

Rin se levantou e após lavar-se e trocar de roupa desceu as escadas rumo ao salão de banquete para desfrutar de seu desjejum. Logo Heikou também apareceu e se sentou à mesa em companhia da mãe.

- Bom dia meu príncipe! Você dormiu bem?

- Dormi hahaue.

- Dormir na floresta sob a luz da lua é divertido e interessante, mas acredito que tenha sentido falta do conforto de sua cama.

- Eu senti falta da senhora. – Ele falou a fitando.

Rin sorriu docemente em resposta. Heikou tinha muitas semelhanças com o pai, mas diferente dele, não tinha a mesma reserva em expressar seus sentimentos. Pelo menos não àqueles a quem mais amava.

- Heikou-sama! – Uma voz pôde ser ouvida o chamando do lado fora do castelo, no pátio de entrada.

O menino se levantou da mesa e correu até uma das janelas para ver quem o chamava.

- O que foi Makino-kun? – Ele perguntou há um menino com aparentemente a mesma idade e que estava acompanhado por outros dois. Um humano e outro youkai como ele.

- Nós vamos até a queda celeste, não quer vir conosco?

- Não posso, tenho muitas coisas para fazer. – Heikou respondeu sem muita convicção.

- Tudo bem. Se quando terminar quiser nos encontrar, estaremos lá. Ja ne.

- Ja ne.

Heikou observou os outros meninos correrem para fora dos portões do castelo e serem repreendidos pelos soldados da guarda. Depois que os meninos saíram do seu campo de visão, ele retornou à companhia de sua mãe.

- Por que não quis ir com eles meu filho, está um dia tão bonito e você gosta tanto daquela cachoeira?

- Não posso. – Ele respondeu sem fitar a mãe e Rin ficou intrigada. – Chichiue proibiu que eu saia do castelo.

- Proibiu?

- Hai... É um castigo. – Ele concluiu após alguns segundos.

- O que você fez para que seu pai o castigasse?

- Eu o desobedeci. Quando aquele vilarejo estava sendo atacado, chichiue ordenou que o senhor Jaken e eu ficássemos no acampamento, mas eu queria ver o que estava acontecendo e fui para o local da batalha. O senhor Jaken teve que me seguir e chichiue se zangou com ele por não ter cuidado de mim como deveria.

Rin sorriu levemente ao lembrar-se de quantas vezes o pobre senhor Jaken fora responsabilizado por suas travessuras.

- Bom, se você desobedeceu ao seu pai precisa arcar com as conseqüências disso, não é? Mas vejamos essa situação de forma positiva, você poderá passar mais tempo com sua hahaue, isso não é bom?

Heikou ergueu os olhos para fitar a mãe e sorriu diante do belo e também sorridente rosto dela.

- Venha meu filhote, você não pode deixar o castelo, mas nós podemos passear pelo jardim. O que acha?

- Claro hahaue.

- Então vamos.

Mãe e filho deixaram o salão de banquete e caminharam até o imenso jardim do palácio adornado com inúmeros canteiros das mais variadas flores e por árvores frondosas.

Rin conduziu o filho ao seu local favorito ali, o gramado verde onde havia a sombra de uma imensa árvore de sakura. Havia um futon ali porque Rin sempre passava muito tempo no local pensando ou relaxando. A mulher se sentou no macio futon e o filho se sentou ao seu lado. O menino observava a natureza a sua volta e admirava sua beleza, Rin o fitou por um momento pensativa.

- Heikou, eu preciso conversar com você. – A voz da mãe chamou a atenção do menino e o fez encará-la.

- Hai hahaue! Sobre o quê?

- Há algo que quero lhe contar.

Heikou ficou atento ao que a mãe dizia e a fitava com curiosidade.

- Em breve haverá mais um membro em nossa família. Eu estou esperando um bebê, isso significa que você ganhará uma irmãzinha. – Rin falou acariciando o próprio ventre, o que chamou a atenção do filho.

Heikou fitou a barriga da mãe por alguns instantes sem nada dizer, como se pensasse em algo até que falou.

- A senhora e chichiue fizeram uma outra criança e ela está aí na sua barriga?

- Isso mesmo. – Rin respondeu um tanto surpresa. – Como você sabe que seu chichiue e eu "fizemos" essa criança?

- Chichue me disse que para se ter uma criança é preciso um macho e uma fêmea e eles dois fazem a criança.

Rin corou levemente ao ouvir **sua** criança falar de forma tão natural sobre o assunto.

- Seu pai lhe disse isso?

- Hai. – O menino confirmou convicto. – Hahaue, sua barriga vai ficar como a de Kiomi-san? – Ele indagou com uma expressão de desagrado, o que fez a mãe sorrir.

- Vai sim meu príncipe, minha barriga vai crescer na mesma proporção em que a sua irmã for crescendo até ela estar pronta para nascer. – Rin explicou.

- Esse cheiro é dela? – Heiko indagou se aproximando da mãe e a abraçando.

- Esta sentindo um cheiro diferente em mim?

- Hai.

- Sim meu filho, esse cheiro é de sua imouto.

Heikou colocou a mão sobre o ventre da mãe e sorriu, o que a deixou muito satisfeita.

Os dois permaneceram no jardim desfrutando da companhia um do outro e daquele lindo dia de sol.

Algumas horas mais tarde, a Senhora do Oeste estava no salão principal e escrevia em um pergaminho. Sesshoumaru entrava naquele momento e se aproximou dela logo que a viu, parando às suas costas e permanecendo calado.

- Ohayou meu senhor! – A voz dela foi ouvida.

Sesshoumaru deixou um sorriso de lado transparecer em seus lábios, nunca mais conseguiria surpreendê-la mesmo sendo fortuito como de costume. Ela podia senti-lo, onde quer que estivesse.

O youkai deu mais alguns passos na direção dela e inclinou-se para alcançar seu ouvido esquerdo.

- Ohayou minha Rin! – Ele devolveu o cumprimento de forma sussurrada, depois depositou um beijo da face da mulher e ela sorriu. – O que está fazendo?

- Escrevendo uma mensagem que enviarei a Kagome contando a ela sobre nosso novo bebê.

Sesshoumaru caminhou até uma das poltronas e se sentou nela, ainda observando a mulher.

- Como está se sentindo?

- Muito bem. – Rin respondeu terminando de selar o pergaminho e caminhou até ele se sentando ao seu lado. – Você está mais preocupado que o normal, por quê?

- Você não estava bem quando parti. – Ele respondeu acariciando o rosto dela.

- Já passou Sesshoumaru. Eu realmente não estava me cuidando muito bem, mas agora sim. Fique tranqüilo, eu vou me cuidar porque assim estarei cuidando de nossa princesa também.

- Ótimo.

- Já contei a Heikou que ele terá uma irmã em breve.

- Como ele reagiu? – O youkai indagou despreocupado.

- Bem e não me fez muitas perguntas como eu imaginava.

O youkai continuou calado olhando para a mulher com a expressão habitual e não dando muita importância ao fato.

- Sesshoumaru?! – A mulher o chamou em um tom que ele sabia o que significava. – Você falou ao Heikou sobre como as crianças são concebidas?

- Apenas dei informações superficiais. Ele é jovem demais para ter conhecimento sobre os detalhes.

- Hunf! E eu me preocupando com as perguntas que ele pudesse me fazer. Não acredito que contou isso a ele. – A mulher disse corando levemente.

- Eu contei a você, não contei?

Sesshoumaru a beijou levemente nos lábios e tocou seu rosto mais uma vez.

- Eu era uma criança muito curiosa, sei que vivia fazendo perguntas a você a ao senhor Jaken.

- Uhmm... Aparentemente nosso filho herdou a curiosidade da mãe.

Rin sorriu largamente dessa vez e abraçou o youkai, recebendo logo em seguida os afagos dele.

- Você não me disse que havia proibido Heikou de sair do castelo.

- Ele disse a você o por quê?

- Sim. Alguns meninos vieram chamá-lo para brincar e ele disse que não podia, quando perguntei o motivo ele me contou. Ele está chateado, acha que você está zangado com ele.

- É bom que ele pense isso, não vou admitir desobediência por parte dele. Que esta seja a primeira e última vez.

Rin não argumentou com o marido, sabia o quanto Sesshoumaru era severo e não admitia ser contrariado por ninguém, muito menos por seu filho, que lhe devia total respeito, ao menos enquanto ainda fosse um filhote.

**Ah esse capítulo foi fofo, né?! Eu peguei essa mania de fofo de vocês. rsrs **

**Heikou reagiu bem a notícia de que terá uma irmã, mas será que isso vai durar? Teremos que aguardar para ver.**

**Alguém aí conseguiu imaginar o Sesshy contando ao filho como as crianças são feitas? Eu já vi isso em outras fics e não resistir ao apelo, tinha que usar isso também. Mais à frente esse contexto aparecerá de novo só que de uma forma diferente, então se liguem.**

**Obrigada a todos pelos reviews fiquei muito feliz com cada um deles.**

**Nathy querida, controle sua raiva do Sesshy do contrário você não conseguirá ler essa fic até o final. rsrs**

**Giselle, por que não concorda com a idéia de a Rin e o Sesshy terem outro filho? Ou será que não concorda que seja uma menina? Fiquei curiosa.**

**Cassia-chan, que bom que conseguiu se juntar a nós aqui. Eu mandei mensagens e coloquei no meu perfil no AnimeSpirit que não postaria mais a fic lá. Sinto muito por vc ter ficado "perdida" por tanto tempo, mas agora que está aqui espero contar sempre com a sua presença. Muito obrigada pelos seus elogios. Uma das minhas maiores preocupações era justamente não deixar que a história ficasse chata, porque eu sabia que teria muita coisa para contar e isso precisava ser feito de forma atraente para não cansar vocês. Até agora alcancei meu intento.**

**Vice-chan, sua afilhada está chegando. Posso adiantar e você já sabe, já que me ajudou a criar a personagem, que ela é tão fofa quanto o Heikou, mas há uma diferença básica entre eles. Logo eu vou divulgar o nome dela, alguém aí disse que está muito curiosa. rsrs**

**Às demais, Arice-chan, Lilia, Bella-Tayokai, Megumi Legumi, Sol-chan, Mah-chan, Kagome-chan, Kagome-chan, Srtª Almofadinhas e cia, Lu, minha amiga e consultora para assuntos asiático Yukiko-Hime e quem mais estiver acompanhando e que por ventura eu esteja esquecendo, meu mais sincero agradecimento. **

**VOCÊS SÃO ÓTIMAS!**

**BEIJOS! **


	49. Chapter 49

**Olá leitores!**

**Eu trouxe meu segundo casal favorito de volta nesse capítulo. Adoro eles.**

**Boa leitura! **

* * *

Um céu estrelado estava sobre as cabeças de todos os seres do arquipélago. Aquela era a primeira noite de lua cheia e ela brilhava intensamente no céu.

Num dos cômodos de uma imponente casa a jovem Kiomi esforçava-se pra trazer ao mundo seu segundo bebê. Como previsto, com a mudança de lua, a jovem inuyoukai começou a sentir as dores que anunciavam o parto. Ela chamou sua serva pessoal, que junto com outras duas criadas a auxiliavam na chegada do bebê.

Ryou chegara em casa a tempo de ver nascer sua nova cria. Após despedir-se de Sesshoumaru, ele rumou rapidamente para casa sendo recebido com carinho pela mulher e por sua primogênita Mayra, agora com quatro anos.

O youkai tigre aguardava ansioso na sala principal da casa, mal podia esperar para segurar sua mais nova cria nos braços. Ele estava de pé observando a majestosa lua através da janela e vez ou outra seu olhar alcançava Mayra, que fora levada para brincar no jardim da casa, onde poderia distrair-se da agitação causada por aquele acontecimento.

No quarto, Kiomi sentia as contrações aumentarem gradativamente e as sentia sem gritar ou gemer, apenas exprimia dor através da contração dos músculos da face. A respiração dela era ofegante e por instrução de Satoshi ela fazia força para permitir a passagem da criança.

Foram longas horas de sofrimento para a jovem inuyoukai, mas ela demonstrava força não reclamando em momento algum. Mantinha-se firme enquanto se esforçava para dar a luz a sua criança.

- Força Kiomi-sama, só mais um pouco. – Uma das criadas disse ao avistar a cabeça do bebê.

Kiomi respirou fundo tomando fôlego e voltou a forçar a saída do bebê. Ela agarrou-se aos lençóis da cama e finalmente o choro da pequena pôde ser ouvido.

Satoshi amparou a menina e usando uma espécie de punhal reservado para esse fim, cortou o cordão umbilical. Logo depois ela colocou a menina no colo da mãe e Kiomi sorriu ao recebê-la.

- Oh! Você tem os meus olhos, minha filha. – Ela falou sorrindo ao admirar os olhos dourados característicos aos de sua espécie.

- Me dê ela menina, deixe-me limpá-la. – Satoshi disse estendendo os braços para pegar o bebê.

Minutos depois Ryou foi chamado ao quarto. Ele entrou com o já conhecido sorriso estampado no rosto e viu sua mulher e filha sobre a cama.

O youkai se sentou ao lado da mulher e fitou sua cria que mantinha os olhinhos vidrados na mãe.

- Como está se sentindo? – Indagou acariciando o rosto de Kiomi.

- Estou ótima.

- E a nossa menina?

- Ela está bem, é forte e saudável. – Kiomi respondeu sorrindo e ergueu os olhos para o marido.

Ryou tocou os lábios da mulher com os seus levemente, depois pegou a filha no colo com cuidado admirando o rostinho infantil e inocente.

- Satoshi, traga Mayra aqui. – Ele ordenou ao que a criada logo atendeu.

Logo depois Mayra entrava pela porta sendo trazia pela mão por Satoshi.

- Maa? – Ela chamou logo que entrou e viu algo se mover no colo do pai. - Venha cá querida. – A menina se aproximou e subiu na cama alcançando o colo da mãe. – Veja, esta é a sua imouto.

Mayra ficou de joelhos sobre a cama para avistar melhor o bebê no colo do pai. Ela levou sua pequenina mão até a cabecinha da menina e acariciou levemente.

- Imouto... – Murmurou.

- Isso mesmo. – Ryou disse sorrindo para a filha mais velha e ela o correspondeu da mesma forma. – Ela é linda como você, minha pequenina.

Ryou devolveu sua mais nova pequena à mãe e colocou Mayra em seu colo carinhosamente enquanto observavam Kiomi amamentar o bebê.

Horas mais tarde a jovem inuyoukai havia descansado um pouco e se alimentado. Ela havia se levantado para tomar um banho e quando retornou ao quarto observou Ryou deitado sobre a cama admirando sua cria. Ele acarinhava a menina e usando a ponta do nariz que deslizava pela mão pequenina e pela barriguinha sentia seu cheiro.

A jovem mãe mantinha um sorriso nos rosto ao observá-los. Ryou era tão amoroso com ela e com a Mayra, certamente agiria da mesma forma com o novo bebê. Ela se sentou na cama após ajeitar o kimono de dormir ao corpo e afagou o marido colocando uma mecha do cabelo negro atrás da orelha. Ryou ergueu os olhos e sorriu para ela.

- Você já decidiu qual será o nome de nossa menina? – O youkai perguntou. Haviam acordado que dessa vez Kiomi escolheria o nome da criança.

- Vamos chamá-la de Hanako.

- Minha pequena Hanako. – Ryou disse ainda olhando para o rostinho da filha que dormia tranqüilamente.

- Pitajee? – Uma voz infantil e manhosa ecoou no aposento chamando a atenção do casal.

Kiomi sorriu ao olhar para a porta e ver Mayra esfregando os olhinhos por causa do sono.

- O que foi bae-tee? – Ryou questionou se sentando na cama e estendendo os braços para a filha que logo veio ao seu encontro.

O youkai tigre ensinara sua língua natal à filha e Mayra costumava usá-la com certa freqüência principalmente quando falava com o pai ou se referia a ele.

A menina se aconchegou ao colo do pai e o abraçou como se não quisesse soltar. Kiomi observava o comportamento da filha em silêncio, conhecia bem as artimanhas da menina para prender a atenção do pai.

- Você deveria está dormindo Mayra. – Ryou disse acariciando os cabelos castanhos dela.

- Não quero pitajee. – A menina disse com a voz abafada por ter o rosto escondido contra o peito do pai.

Ryou apenas sorriu e continuou afagando-a, sabia que logo ela estaria dormindo mesmo insistindo em ficar acordada.

- Ela consegue tudo o que quer de você, não é? – Kiomi se pronunciou com voz baixa para não acordar as meninas. Ryou apenas sorriu.

- Parece que estou fadado a viver cercado por mulheres e atender a cada desejo delas.

- Desde que estas mulheres sejam apenas as que se encontram neste aposento, não vejo problema algum nisso. – A jovem inuyoukai disse sorrindo e acariciou o rosto do marido.

Logo Ryou havia levado Mayra para seu próprio quarto enquanto Hanako fora colocada no berço próximo à cama do casal. O youkai retornou a seus aposentos e se deitou ao lado da esposa envolvendo-a com os braços fortes.

- Preciso avisar Rin-san sobre o nascimento de nossa filha. – Kiomi disse enquanto sentia as mãos de Ryou acariciarem sua pele.

- Ela deve imaginar que aconteceria durante os primeiros dias da lua. Sesshoumaru deve tê-la informado. Ele mesmo chamou minha atenção para isso enquanto estávamos em viagem.

- Espero que ela venha nos visitar. Eu gosto muito da companhia dela.

- Sente-se sozinha aqui minha pequena? – Ryou perguntou erguendo-se para olhar o rosto da mulher.

- Não Ryou. Como poderia? Eu tenho você, nossas filhas, Satoshi e Akiko. Estou sempre cercada de pessoas que amo. Eu penso que Rin-san sim se sinta muito sozinha.

- Por que pensa assim? – Ryou indagou se erguendo para fitar o belo rosto de sua esposa.

- Ela fica todo o tempo naquele castelo imenso, cercada apenas de criados que mantém distância dela por causa de sua posição. Não deve ser agradável.

- Ela tem o filho e Sesshoumaru ao seu lado minha pequena. Não vejo como poderia se sentir sozinha. No período em que estiveram separados, eu concordo, não precisava de meus poderes para saber o quão terrivelmente só ela estava se sentindo, mas agora tudo está bem entre eles.

- Dou graças aos deuses por isso. Rin-san estava muito mal naquele período, eu tive medo por ela. – Kiomi disse lembrando-se do estado em que a amiga se encontrava naquela época.

- Amanhã enviarei um mensageiro ao castelo, para que informem a eles que mais uma fêmea nasceu nesta casa.

Kiomi riu com o tom usado pelo marido e mudou de posição na cama ficando de frente para ele.

- Meu Ryou quer um filho macho? – Ela perguntou encarando a profundeza daqueles olhos negros.

- Não me importo que tenhamos apenas fêmeas Kiomi. Eu gosto de fêmeas. – Disse sorrindo.

- É claro que sim. – A inuyoukai disse sorrindo tomando os lábios de Ryou em um beijo caloroso.

* * *

**Nota:**

**Estou introduzindo palavras novas nesse capítulo. Vocês devem lembrar que Ryou é originário da Índia, não é? Então eu andei pesquisando e resolvi colocar algumas coisas relacionadas a cultura hindu. Eu pretendo fazer isso outras vezes ao longo da fic, quando eles aparecerem. Nesse capítulo eu escolhi colocar a pequena Mayra utilizando palavras do vocabulário hindu, que foram ensinadas a ela pelo papai. Então aí vai o significado.**

**Pitajee - Pai ou papai**

**Maa - Mãe ou mamãe**

**Bae-tee - Filha **

**Outras palavras devem surgir, mas eu vou sempre colocar o significado. Se vocês tiverem dúvidas em relação a qualquer coisa que eu escreva, não se acanhem, podem perguntar. Se não for por review, pode ser por mensagem pessoal.**

**Bom, esse capítulo foi fofo, né? Estou ficando repetitiva com tanta fofura rsrsrs. Minha amiga Vice que adora ver o circo pegar fogo diria que tudo está muito mel. Eu provavelmente atenderei ao anseio dela por intrigas em breve.**

**Alguém aí pensou que Ryou e Kiomi teriam um menino? Ledo engano. Ryou para mim é um pai de menina. Ele adora as mulheres, é fascinado por elas e sabe conduzi-las muito bem, vocês não acham? Ele é um paizão, assim como é um maridão. rsrs.**

**Deixem suas opiniões e façam sua autora feliz.**

**Agradeço muito pelos reviews anteriores e quero dar boas vindas aos novos leitores que apareceram.**

**Beijos! **


	50. Chapter 50 Nossa! Tudo isso?

**Oie!**

**Demorei, mas voltei com um capítulo bem ao meu estilo, ou seja, gigantesco. **

**Espero que apreciem mais essa aventura.**

**Rin vs Vakura , quero dizer, Kagura.**

**Boa leitura! **

* * *

Aquele dia de primavera amanhecera ensolarado e o aroma das flores era carregado pela leve brisa que soprava. Os campos estavam magnificamente floridos, assim como as árvores de Sakura. 

A Senhora do Oeste estava em seu local favorito no jardim do castelo. Deitada confortavelmente em um futon sobre o gramado e recostada à frondosa árvore que emprestava sua sombra para o conforto da jovem senhora.

Rin vestia um leve quimono de seda nas cores azul celeste e branco e com a vestimenta leve era possível visualizar melhor sua silhueta e a barriga onde sua princesa crescia se tornava mais visível, ainda que discretamente. A mulher tinha os olhos fechados e tinha a pele do rosto acariciada pela brisa matutina, ela estava relaxada como denunciava sua respiração compassada e tranqüila. Ela abriu os olhos ao sentir o toque em sua barriga e encontrou os orbes dourados de Sesshoumaru, que estava agachado ao seu lado com um dos joelhos apoiados no futon, fitando-a.

- Bom dia meu senhor. – A voz doce dela se fez presente enquanto ainda o sentia acariciar seu ventre sobre o tecido.

- Bom dia. – Ele respondeu com tranqüilidade. Ela sorriu.

- Você saiu tão cedo hoje, nem o vi se levantar...

- Tinha algumas providências a tomar e tinha que fazê-lo o mais cedo possível. E você minha Rin, está aqui desde que se levantou, não se sente bem?

Rin arqueou a sobrancelha ao ouvi-lo falar. Aparentemente todos os seus passos eram relatados a Sesshoumaru, por algum servo de sua confiança. Ele sabia tudo o que se passava com ela mesmo quando não estava presente.

- Vim aqui para aproveitar a manhã, contemplar as flores e a natureza, você sabe o quanto gosto da primavera. Eu estou perfeitamente bem Sesshoumaru. – falou colocando suas mãos sobre as dele. – Nós estamos bem.

- Ótimo. É meu dever garantir que continuem assim.

Rin desencostou do tronco da árvore e aproximou seu rosto do youkai tocando os lábios dele gentilmente.

- Pode ficar um pouco aqui? – Rin indagou olhando nos olhos dele e o youkai apenas concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

Sesshoumaru se sentou no futon e dessa vez ele recostou o corpo ao tronco da majestosa magnólia. Rin deitou a cabeça nas pernas dele e o sentiu acariciar seus cabelos, ela sorriu, o que chamou a atenção do youkai. Ele inclinou a cabeça para fitá-la e uma mexa dos sedosos cabelos prateados deslizaram para frente se colocando sobre seu rosto. A mulher ergueu uma das mãos e os dedos percorreram os fios brilhantes repetidas vezes.

- Eu sempre adorei seus cabelos. – ela disse sorrindo e lembrando do quanto era fascinada por eles durante sua infância. – assim como seus olhos e sua boca. – os dedos delicados de Rin tocavam agora o rosto do youkai e ele fechou os olhos ao desfrutar da sensação.

Sesshoumaru beijou os dedos da mulher que contornavam seus lábios e logo depois se inclinou mais para encontrar os lábios dela. Eles se beijaram lenta e minuciosamente deleitando-se com o sabor um do outro.

O vento ainda soprava pelas planícies e sacudia levemente as folhas das árvores, assim como agitava os fios prateados do Senhor daquelas terras, que mesmo com tantas obrigações a cumprir, naquele momento, dedicava-se a sua mulher.

Os dois continuaram ali por mais algum tempo trocando carícias despreocupadamente. Não seriam incomodados, pois os servos sabiam que não deveriam se aproximar quando seus senhores estavam sozinhos em algum ponto isolado como agora.

- Por que Heikou não está com você? – o youkai perguntou curioso. Sabia que Heikou adorava a companhia da mãe e como estava afastado de outras atividades, o pai imaginou que ele passaria a maior parte do tempo com ela.

- Ele está na sala de leitura. Seguiu para lá, tão logo terminou o desjejum, está entediado.

Sesshoumaru manteve-se calado enquanto pensava no filho. O menino de fato deveria estar entediado. Heikou era muito agitado e tanto quanto o pai gostava de liberdade, aquele castigo certamente estava sendo uma tortura para ele.

- Eu terei que sair mais tarde e levarei Heikou comigo.

Rin que ainda estava deitada em seu colo ergueu os olhos que estavam perdidos em algum ponto do jardim e o fitou seriamente.

- Não é uma viagem minha Rin. Não se preocupe, não pretendo afastá-la de seu príncipe uma segunda vez.

O tom usado por Sesshoumaru fez a mulher rir. Era uma mistura de sarcasmo com ciúme talvez? Foi o que ela pensou.

- Isso o deixará contente. Ficar confinado no castelo está sendo terrível para ele.

- Eu sei.

- Quando pretende suspender essa punição Sesshoumaru? – Rin fez a pergunta em um tom solícito que o youkai conhecia muito bem. Ela faria tudo para favorecer o filho, mas Sesshoumaru não pretendia ceder.

- Quando achar que foi o suficiente.

A mulher suspirou pesadamente sabendo que o marido não atenderia aos seus apelos.

- Você está sendo muito severo com ele... – ela falou baixo quando seus olhos voltaram a admirar os canteiros a sua frente.

- E serei ainda mais se ele voltar a me desobedecer. Não me contradiga Rin. – falou seriamente.

- Não farei isso. Mesmo que não concorde não farei.

Um momento de silêncio se fez entre os dois. Rin achava que Sesshoumaru estava sendo muito duro com o filho, mas ainda assim não interferiria. A responsabilidade de educar os filhos varões era dos pais entre os humanos e essa tradição era ainda mais arraigada nos youkais. Os pais educavam e doutrinavam os filhos machos, para se tornarem seus sucessores não importava se eram nobres, soldados ou simples servos, essa era a cultura.

- Para onde vocês irão? – a mulher perguntou quebrando o silêncio.

- Visitar um velho conhecido.

- Você não vai se envolver em uma luta,vai? – Rin se levantou e sentou no tufon ao lado dele.

- Espero que não.

- Sesshoumaru?! – A mulher se exasperou com a resposta dele dada tão tranqüilamente. Ele sorriu e levou a mão ao rosto dela.

- Acalme-se minha hime. Como eu disse será apenas uma visita, levará apenas algumas horas.

- Eu sei que você não visita ninguém sem um propósito bem definido.

- É verdade. Eu pedi que ele fizesse algo para mim e vou até lá buscar, apenas isso.

- Trata-se de Toutousai?

- Não. Você não o conhece. Há séculos que não o encontro pessoalmente. Ele é um velho que vive isolado de tudo e todos. Não vamos nos demorar, ao final da tarde já estaremos de volta.

- Isso me deixa mais tranqüila. – A mulher falou suspirando aliviada.

- Você ficará bem sozinha?

- Desde que vocês não demorem como prometeu, sim.

O casal ficou por apenas mais alguns minutos ali, já se aproximava do meio-dia e o sol começava a ficar mais forte. Eles entraram e enquanto Rin aguardava que a refeição, que já estava pronta fosse servida, viu Heikou surgir por um dos corredores depois de ser chamado por sua serva pessoal.

- Chichiue, mandou me chamar? – O menino perguntou assim que alcançou o grande salão onde os pais estavam.

- Sim. Nós vamos sair. – O pai disse com o tom habitual.

Os olhos de Heikou imediatamente se iluminaram enquanto olhavam da mãe para o pai. Sesshoumaru percebeu isso.

- Não pense que isso significa o fim do seu castigo. – o semblante do menino voltou ao estado de desanimo. – Eu quero que conheça uma pessoa, apenas por esse motivo permitirei que deixe o castelo.

- Hai chichiue. – Falou respeitosamente.

- Vamos partir em meia-hora, prepare-se. – Sesshoumaru disse caminhando até a saída do salão principal e deixando mãe e filho sozinhos.

Heikou suspirou pesadamente e sua feição nesse momento estava diferente do habitual. Ele estava com raiva. Não concordava com o que o pai estava fazendo com ele, afinal apenas tinha ido observar a batalha, ele tinha que aprender, não tinha? E que melhor forma de fazê-lo do que observar o mais poderoso dos youkais vivos em ação? O menino estava frustrado e irritado, mas jamais demonstraria tais sentimentos na frente do pai. Devia respeito e obediência a ele e sabia disso.

- Venha cá querido. – o menino saiu de seus pensamentos ao ouvir a voz doce da mãe o chamando. Ele caminhou até ela e a mulher o fez se sentar ao seu lado no sofá.

- Não fique assim meu filho. Seu pai vai reconsiderar isso e vai retirá-lo do castigo em breve. Aproveite esse momento que passarão juntos, eu sei que sente falta de estar com ele.

- Ele está zangado e não falará comigo, eu sei. – o menino disse sério olhando para a mãe.

- Ele não está zangado Heikou. Ficou no momento em que aconteceu, mas não está mais. O objetivo dele é lhe dar uma lição. – Heikou arqueou as sobrancelhas ainda fitando a mãe. – Desobedecer a seu pai não é uma atitude muito sábia, meu filho, principalmente quando isso pode colocar sua vida em risco. Ele não vai admitir que isso se repita, está me ouvindo?

- Hai. – ele pareceu compreender o que a mãe queria dizer.

- Não fique chateado. Quando vocês retornarem, eu farei com que seu pai o libere do castigo.

- Promete?

- Prometo. – a mãe respondeu sorrindo e beijou o rosto do menino.

Sesshoumaru retornava ao salão naquele momento e certamente ouvira parte da conversa entre a mulher e seu filho.

- Vamos Heikou, quero retornar o mais rápido possível. – a figura imponente disse ao que o menino logo atendeu se colocando de pé.

- Até mais tarde hahaue.

- Até mais tarde meu príncipe. – Rin olhou para o youkai que a encarava e sorriu. Ela sabia que ele havia escutado o que ela disse ao filho.

Os dois saíram do castelo e Rin permaneceu no salão até que uma das criadas apareceu anunciando que o almoço estava servido. A jovem se dirigiu ao salão de banquete e lá fez sua refeição calmamente em companhia de Miyumi que estava parada de pé ao seu lado.

- Sente-se Miyumi. – Rin disse indicando uma das cadeiras a sua frente.

- Isso certamente não agradaria ao senhor. – A criada disse fitando sua senhora.

- Seu senhor não está no momento, então você deve acatar o que eu digo. – Rin insistiu.

Miyumi se sentou e as duas conversaram enquanto Rin fazia sua refeição. Como youkai a serva não comia os mesmos tipos de alimento que sua senhora por isso apenas lhe fez companhia.

A tarde passou relativamente rápido e após um longo descanso em seus aposentos, Rin voltou a passear pelos jardins do castelo admirando suas tão adoradas flores. Ela colheu algumas e colocou em cestas que estavam no chão. Estas seriam levadas para o interior do castelo e decorariam o ambiente.

Rin estava distraída e feliz ao lidar com suas plantas, um sorriso podia ser visto em seu rosto enquanto deslizava as mãos pelas pétalas delicadas e multicoloridas, mas algo chamou sua atenção.

Uma certa agitação pôde ser notada na direção do portão de entrada do castelo, que ficava em um nível abaixo do jardim em que ela se encontrava e da construção principal em si. A mulher caminhou até a mureta que delimitava o jardim e de onde se podia ver o portão principal. Viu vários soldados correrem pelo local e um vento forte fez com que seus cabelos fossem jogados sobre o rosto. Ao retirar os fios castanhos do rosto ela pode ver do que se tratava, o choque num primeiro momento a fez dar passos para trás se afastando da mureta.

- Ora, ora se não é a menina humana! – A voz debochada pôde ser ouvida.

- O que você quer? – A Senhora do Oeste disse sem se alterar, não demonstrando medo.

- Eu vim ver o senhor desse castelo, não esperava encontrá-la aqui depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Não deveria ter ido embora?

- Senhora?! – Miyumi veio correndo ao encontro dela e logo pelo menos duas dezenas de soldados armados fizeram o mesmo.

Os homens se colocaram à frente de sua senhora e se preparavam para atacar o invasor.

- Você precisa mesmo de tanta proteção? Ah é claro! Uma humana como você não pode se defender sozinha.

- Saia daqui youkai ou nós iremos matá-la aqui mesmo, ainda que o façamos sob o olhar de nossa senhora. – o capitão da guarda vociferou.

- Eu sairei depois que falar com seu senhor. – O tom desafiador irritou a humana que até o momento ouvia a tudo atenta a cada movimento da intrusa.

- Se veio até aqui para ver o senhor dessas terras, pode se retirar porque ele não está aqui. – Falou com firmeza.

- Não? Que pena, eu queria tanto revê-lo.

O chefe da guarda ordenou um ataque por um de seus soldados e este surpreendeu seu inimigo, mas mesmo assim ela pôde se desviar.

- Seu estúpido, eu estou conversando, não está vendo?

- Saia já daqui, você não é bem vinda em minha casa Kagura.

- Sua casa? – A senhora dos ventos mais uma vez foi cínica

- Rin-sama, por favor, vamos entrar é perigoso ficar aqui. – Miyumi pediu preocupada com a segurança de sua senhora.

- Não. – a jovem respondeu sem deixar de encarar sua rival. Saiam daqui. Todos vocês saiam.

Todos, servos e soldados se entreolharam e até mesmo Kagura se espantou com a ordem dada por Rin.

- Vocês não ouviram? Saiam daqui imediatamente, isso é uma ordem.

- Rin-sama, por favor, não.

- Vá Miyumi. Não vai acontecer nada.

Mesmo relutantes os servos e soldados acataram as ordens de sua senhora. Miyumi estava muito apreensiva assim como o capitão da guarda, que certamente seria responsabilizado se algo acontecesse a sua senhora.

- Nado-san, acha que devemos enviar alguém para chamar o senhor Sesshoumaru de volta?

- Eu farei isso Miyumi, ainda que ele fique furioso por termos permitido que essa youkai entrasse aqui, eu prefiro que ele venha e acabe de uma vez com ela. Não sei porque Rin-sama ordenou que a deixássemos sozinha com aquela vadia.

O capitão estava muito nervoso e irritado, seria punido por sua ineficiência em proteger o castelo e tudo o que havia nele e achava que merecia isso.

De volta ao jardim, as duas mulheres ainda se encaravam. Kagura havia pousado e permanecia de costas para a mureta enquanto Rin estava próxima aos canteiros. A jovem humana não demonstrava intimidação diante da youkai.

- Eu devo admitir, você tem coragem garota. Liberar toda a sua guarda e ficar aqui sozinha comigo, ou você é muito corajosa, ou é louca.

- Não sou uma coisa nem outra Kagura. Você perguntou por que eu não fui embora depois do que aconteceu. Eu vou lhe dizer o porquê. Essa é a minha casa e eu não sairia daqui sob nenhuma circunstancia, ainda que tivesse me separado de Sesshoumaru.

Eu sou a Senhora do Oeste, fui escolhida por ele para ser sua companheira e isso me dá direito a essa casa, assim como essas terras.

Kagura a olhou com ódio e certo espanto, como se aquilo fosse uma novidade para ela.

- Você, uma simples humana, a Senhora do Oeste? Não me faça rir, menina. – O tom utilizado pela youkai era de extremo desdém.

- Sim, **EU** sou a senhora aqui. – Rin se mantinha tranqüila e inabalável. – e como eu disse você não é bem vinda em minha casa.

- Sesshoumaru jamais tornaria uma menininha fraca e inútil como você, sua companheira. Eu sei que ele a tomou, afinal, é um macho e não resistiria ao apelo de uma fêmea, ainda que esta fêmea seja uma humana desprezível como você.

- Sua opinião a meu respeito pouco me importa. Você não significa nada para mim, além de um incomodo.

- O que?

- A marca em meu corpo é a prova do que falo, ao contrário de você, eu não sou um simples objeto para satisfazer as necessidades primitivas de um macho sedento. Para isso você serviu ao meu senhor durante muito tempo, para nada mais.

- Você não sabe do que está falando. Minha relação com Sesshoumaru começou quando você ainda era uma fedelha, eu tinha que tirá-lo de perto de você para ficarmos à vontade, sua criança irritante.

- De fato naquela época eu era apenas uma criança e era privada da companhia dele por algumas horas devido às suas visitas inoportunas. Mas é curioso, que mesmo com a minha dita insignificância, ele sempre voltasse para o meu lado.

- Você era um fardo que ele tinha que carregar, por ter dado sua palavra de que a protegeria. – O desdém na voz da youkai era cada vez maior.

- Talvez, mas o que o obrigou a voltar depois que eu havia crescido e quando eu já não mais vivia sob a sua tutela? Eu poderia ter vivido toda minha vida no vilarejo de Inuyasha, onde ele havia me deixado, mas isso não aconteceu porque ele não permitiu.

Sesshoumaru sabia exatamente o que queria de mim e sabia exatamente o que iria encontrar em uma humana como eu.

- O que ele poderia encontrar de bom em uma criatura fraca e insignificante como você?

- Algo que jamais ninguém poderia encontrar em você. – O tom de voz de Rin foi alterado, estava decidida a dar um basta na prepotência daquela mulher. – Você me aponta como uma humana, inútil, fraca e insignificante, mas e você? O que você é Kagura? – O olhar da humana percorreu a youkai de cima abaixo de forma intencionalmente provocadora. Ela continuou sob o olhar odioso de Kagura.

- Eu sou uma humana, frágil sim se comparada a um youkai e a muitas outras criaturas que existem no mundo, mas e você? – Rin voltara a utilizar um tom impassível e isso irritava a youkai. - O que a faz pensar que é melhor do que eu? Você é uma coisa, não passa de uma pequena fração esquecida de um hanyou morto. De onde você veio Kagura? Você não tem origem, não tem história, seu único propósito era servir àquele ser hediondo chamado Naraku que agora nem existe mais.

Eu tive uma vida, eu sofri, eu chorei ao perder pessoas que eu amava e cresci para voltar a amar tão intensamente quanto eu achava que fosse possível. E você? Qual é a importância da sua vida? Você nem tem um coração...

- Sua idiota! – Kagura esbravejou e isso fez o coração de Rin acelerar. – Eu não preciso de nenhuma dessas baboseiras que você falou. Isso é bom apenas para seres imbecis como vocês.

Rin deu mais alguns passos para trás ao ver que Kagura se aproximava dela.

- Nada do que você disse tem importância para Sesshoumaru. Toda essa besteira não diz nada a ele. Eu sou uma fêmea muito melhor do que você jamais poderá ser, posso dar a ele tudo o que ele precisa.

- Tem certeza? – Rin perguntou desafiadora, o que fez a youkai interromper seus passos.

A jovem humana colocou a mão sobre o ventre o acariciando, por alguma razão que ela desconhecia a pequena lá dentro parecia muito agitada e ela sentia uma energia diferente vindo dela.

Kagura acompanhou com os olhos os movimentos de Rin e só então pode notar a barriga levemente salientada sob a seda do kimono.

- Eu trago em meu ventre mais um herdeiro para Sesshoumaru. Você sabe que nós já temos um filho, não sabe?

Kagura arregalou os olhos em espanto e estes demonstravam toda sua ira. Ela ouvira falar que Sesshoumaru tinha um filho e que este havia sido gerado pela humana, mas nunca o vira e achava que tudo aquilo não passava de boatos.

- Isso... – Rin indicou mais uma vez o ventre olhando para baixo ao acariciá-lo.- ... é algo que você jamais poderia proporcionar a ele. Um ser vazio e anormal como você jamais poderia conceber um herdeiro, algo que até o mais reles dos seres consegue.

- SUA...

Kagura colocou seu leque em posição e fez um movimento com o qual pretendia avançar contra Rin.

- Você quer morrer Kagura? – A voz grave soou ao ouvido da youkai em um tom sussurrado e ameaçador que fez o corpo dela tremer ao mesmo tempo em que seus olhos se arregalaram.

Rin que estava parada a uma distância de cerca de dois metros, tinha sua respiração alterada enquanto via a figura imponente de Sesshoumaru parada às costas de Kagura, exibindo um olhar que poucas vezes ela vira na vida, mas que sabia exatamente o que significava. A mulher podia sentir a fúria do marido tão intensamente como se fosse sua.

Kagura virou-se de um salto e encarou o youkai com medo. Ele segurava seu pulso e suas garras estavam cravadas na carne da youkai.

- Sesshoumaru?! Eu vim falar com você.

- Você não tem o que fazer aqui. – A voz de Sesshoumaru estava totalmente alterada como sempre acontecia quando se enfurecia. - Não é digna da casa onde minha mulher e meus filhos vivem.

Kagura indignou-se com a declaração dele e fez força para soltar o braço, o que não serviu para nada além de aprofundar o ferimento.

- Solte-me Sesshoumaru. – ela disse em um tom imperativo que nada significou para o inuyoukai.

- Se você ainda tem algum apego a essa sua estranha forma de vida, saia de minha casa, suma das minhas terras e nunca mais cruze o meu caminho. Não vou matá-la agora para evitar que seu sangue macule este local que é tão importante para a senhora deste castelo.

- Não acredito! Não posso acreditar que você realmente tenha se deixado dominar por uma humana. Como pôde deixá-la capturar você dessa forma? - A indignação de Kagura era evidente.

Sesshoumaru soltou o pulso da youkai e rapidamente a segurou pelo braço, fazendo-a virar-se e olhar para Rin que ainda parada ali perto observava o embate entre os dois.

- Ela possui algo que você ou qualquer outra youkai jamais terão e eu não me refiro aos filhos que ela, ao contrário de você, pode me dar. – A voz baixa e ameaçadora do youkai invadia os ouvidos de Kagura como se fossem punhais.

Sesshoumaru a soltou finalmente de forma brusca e passou a caminhar placidamente em direção a esposa que o olhava aturdida.

- Vá embora Kagura e não ouse retornar a estas terras ou cruzar o meu caminho, caso contrário essa será a ultima coisa que fará.

Kagura retirou a pena dos cabelos castanhos enquanto olhava para os dois ainda incrédula. Como aquela menina pôde fazer isso? Como ela conseguiu dominar o poderoso Senhor Sesshoumaru? Como aquela simples humana pôde conquistá-lo e não ela?

A pena retirada dos cabelos cresceu sob o comando de sua mestra e esta então alçou vôo, logo sumindo do campo de visão do casal.

Sesshoumaru estava a dois passos da mulher a observando e podia perceber o quanto ela estava nervosa, sentia um cheiro familiar surgindo, mas sua causa parecia estar sendo contida.

- Você está bem? Ela fez algo além de lhe perturbar?

- Não. – A mulher respondeu em um tom baixo e fitou o chão enquanto os braços foram cruzados frente ao peito.

- Você foi cruel minha Rin.

As palavras dele mesmo que ditas sem qualquer tom de reprovação a fizeram se sobressaltar e erguer os olhos para fitá-lo.

- Você ouviu tudo?

- O suficiente para saber que respondeu a altura às provocações dela.

- Eu disse coisas horríveis. Não sei o que acontece, não consigo conter minha ira quando se trata dela.

- Não se martirize por isso. – ele falou se aproximando mais e a abraçando. – você pode sentir raiva tanto quanto qualquer um. Isso é o natural.

- Mas eu não gosto de me sentir assim. – a mulher falou chorosa se aconchegando ao corpo dele.

- Esqueça isso. Aquela youkai nunca mais irá incomodá-la.

- Eu pensei que você fosse matá-la quando o vi surgir tão de repente atrás dela.

- E teria feito se este lugar não significasse tanto para você. – Respondeu fitando o belo rosto da mulher, que parecia triste agora. – Não se sinta mal pelo que aconteceu, está me ouvindo?

Rin concordou com um aceno de cabeça e recebeu um beijo na testa.

- Vamos entrar, eu tenho alguns ajustes que precisam ser feitos nesse lugar.

O youkai conduziu a mulher pelo jardim de volta ao interior do castelo. Heikou aguardava apreensivo na sala e logo que percebeu a aproximação dos dois correu ao encontro da mãe.

- Hahaue, a senhora está bem? – Indagou visivelmente preocupado.

- Estou querido, não se preocupe, nada aconteceu.

- Sente-se Rin. – Sesshoumaru orientou e a mulher se sentou em uma das confortáveis poltronas.

- Hahaue, quem era aquela youkai?

- Era alguém com quem tivemos problemas no passado meu filho, mas agora está tudo bem, ela não vai mais voltar.

Heikou ainda olhava a mãe preocupado e levou sua mão ao ventre dela demonstrando preocupação com a irmã. A atitude do menino fez com que um sorriso aparecesse na face da mulher.

- Sua imouto está bem querido, não se preocupe. – Disse tranqüilizando-o.

Sesshoumaru havia se retirado do salão principal tão logo viu a mulher se acomodar na poltrona e Heikou ficar ao seu lado. Alguém pagaria pelo que havia acontecido. Como puderam permitir que uma youkai como Kagura se aproximasse de seu castelo e se aproximasse de Rin colocando sua vida e a de sua criança em perigo?

O youkai apareceu furioso no pátio principal do castelo e ordenou que todos os guardas que não fossem necessários nos postos de observação fossem reunidos ali.

Jaken que havia assistido a toda confusão de longe como os outros servos, fez o que seu mestre ordenara e reuniu todos os homens ali.

A figura imponente de Sesshoumaru estava de pé no último dos três degraus da pequena escada que alterava o nível naquele pátio. Os homens estavam em formação a sua frente como um exército deveria se apresentar a seu general supremo.

O olhar severo e ameaçador do youkai causava pânico a alguns de seus soldados e ele podia sentir o cheiro deles. Seres idiotas e desprezíveis, todos seriam banidos de sua guarda. A voz dele ao se pronunciar causou tremores em alguns.

- Eu quero uma justificativa apropriada para o que aconteceu aqui hoje. – Falou pausadamente enquanto seus olhos dourados percorriam as figuras a sua frente que não o encaravam.

- Meu senhor, eu sou o responsável. – O capitão Nado se apresentou e prostrou-se aos pés de seu mestre.

- Você é o responsável? Isso é óbvio. Você é o Capitão da guarda, responsável por manter o controle sobre esses homens e por proteger minha casa. Não há ninguém aqui mais responsável que você. – Sesshoumaru disse olhando para o homem a seus pés com desprezo.

O youkai manteve-se em silêncio por alguns segundos e depois voltou a se pronunciar.

- Quero saber, como por todos os infernos, alguém invadiu esta fortificação e se aproximou de minha mulher a ponto de poder matá-la se quisesse, sem que nada fosse feito pela maldita guarda que deveria protegê-la?

- Nós chegamos a tempo para detê-la meu senhor, mas Rin-sama ordenou que nos retirássemos...- Uma voz se pronunciou e logo Sesshoumaru a identificou como pertencente ao primeiro tenente da guarda que era subordinado direto de Nado.

O youkai caminhou lentamente até o tenente o encarando com raiva. Rapidamente o pegou pelo pescoço estrangulando-o.

- Está me dizendo que a culpada pelo que aconteceu é sua Senhora? É isso que está me dizendo? Como ousa seu inseto incompetente?

O youkai se debatia enquanto a mão de Sesshoumaru apertava seu pescoço, o olhar de vários soldados se ergueu por alguns instantes para vislumbrarem a cena que os aterrorizava.

- Eu estou cercado por incompetentes. – Sesshoumaru disse voltando a fitar os homens. -Como pode haver tamanha corja de idiotas despreparados no exército criado e comandado por Oyakata Inutaisho durante tantos séculos?

Ele logo soltou o corpo do tenente que havia parado de se mover em suas mãos e quando este foi solto caiu no chão de pedra.

- Vocês saberão quem é Sesshoumaru Taisho a partir de hoje. Jaken, você fez o que mandei?

- Ssssim Sssenhor Ssssesssshoumaru.

- Ótimo. Tirem esse inseto daqui. – O youkai ordenou se referindo ao tenente que ele havia matado.

Sesshoumaru deus as costas para os homens e pretendia retornar para o castelo quando ouviu a voz do Capitão da guarda.

- Meu senhor, o que será feito de nós?

- Isso não lhe interessa mais. Se tiver o mínimo de orgulho e senso de honra dará fim a sua vida vergonhosa e nos poupará o trabalho. – Sentenciou sem nem ao menos se virar para fitar o youkai que ainda estava prostrado.

Depois que seu mestre havia se retirado, Jaken passou a dar as instruções do que seria feito a partir dali.

Todos os tenentes e o Capitão da guarda se não seguisse o "conselho" de seu senhor, seriam presos e os sub-tenentes tomariam seus cargos até que um novo Capitão fosse designado e tudo foi feito conforme ordenado.

Sesshoumaru retornou à companhia de sua família, logo que entrou na sala Heikou o fitou e levantou-se da poltrona onde estava com a mãe.

- Onde esteve? – A mulher perguntou a ele.

- Garantindo que um episódio como esse nunca mais se repita. O Capitão da guarda será substituído, alguém realmente competente virá em breve.

- O que você fez com o Capitão?

- Eu nada. Mas espero que ele tenha tido a decência de tirar a própria vida.

- Sesshoumaru?! – Rin o repreendeu alertando para a presença do filho ali.

- Heikou sabe bem do que estou falando, não sabe?

- Hai chichiue.

- Um homem que tem uma missão importante e falha miseravelmente em realizá-la, não porque tenha sido algo extremamente difícil, mas por total falta de competência, deve buscar a morte para aplacar sua vergonha. – As palavras duras de Sesshoumaru não pareciam abalar ou impressionar Heikou como a mãe pôde observar.

Sesshoumaru sentou em uma poltrona afastada da mulher e do filho, mas continuou a fitá-los. Heikou permanecia de pé ao lado da mãe e também o fitava, essa medição de força entre os dois que se encaravam sem trégua freqüentemente acontecia.

- Você não correu ao encontro de sua mãe como eu esperava que fizesse... Por quê? – Perguntou tranqüilamente enquanto ainda olhava o menino nos olhos.

- O senhor mandou que eu ficasse aqui dentro e esperasse.

- De fato. E você não pensou em me desobedecer?

- Pensei. – A resposta do menino surpreendeu a mãe que também o fitava e fez com que Sesshoumaru arqueasse as sobrancelhas. – mas não o fiz, porque sei que seria castigado novamente.

- Apenas por isso? – O pai voltou a perguntar.

Heikou pensou por um instante em sua resposta. Talvez aquele tivesse sido o motivo mais evidente, mas não era o único e era no outro motivo que Sesshoumaru estava interessado.

- Eu sei que se tivesse desobedecido e ido até lá me colocaria em risco, porque seria mais um alvo para aquela mulher e isso o prejudicaria se tivesse que agira para proteger a hahaue.

Rin se mostrou extremamente surpresa com a resposta do filho. O que havia acontecido com seu garotinho? Como ele havia mudado tanto em tão poucos meses que passou longe de casa? A mãe percebera certas mudanças no comportamento e até físicas nele, mas julgava essa impressão normal. Agora tinha a certeza de que não era apenas uma impressão, Heikou estava mesmo mudado, estava crescendo.

- Então você compreendeu afinal... – Sesshoumaru comentou e Heikou confirmou com um aceno de cabeça. – Permitirei que saia do castelo amanhã.

- Estou sendo liberado do castigo? – O menino se dirigiu ao pai que confirmou com a cabeça.

Heikou voltou seu olhar para a mãe e sorriu da forma como ela gostava de vê-lo sorrir.

- Querido, por que não vai se banhar e trocar de roupa antes do jantar?

- Hai hahaue. - Ele concordou e beijou a mãe no rosto rapidamente. Virou-se para o pai como se pedisse permissão e esta foi logo concedida.

- Vá.

O menino correu e subiu as escadas velozmente para ir a seus aposentos. Rin olhou para o youkai e sorriu.

- Obrigada.

- Por que? – Ele disse já se levantando e caminhando até ela.

- Por tê-lo tirado do castigo. – Ela respondeu enquanto ele se sentava ao lado dela e a envolvia com um dos braços.

- Não me agradeça. Fiz isso porque de fato ele aprendeu a lição, não porque você prometeu a ele que me convenceria a fazê-lo.

Rin sorriu mais uma vez e deitou a cabeça em seu peito ouvindo as batidas do coração.

- Você se assustou com o que aconteceu? – A voz dele chamou sua atenção após alguns segundos.

- Um pouco. Na verdade eu fiquei surpresa e irritada, não esperava tamanha ousadia por parte dela. Vir aqui, em nossa casa para me afrontar.

- Algumas criaturas não dão valor à própria vida. – O youkai disse irônico o que era pouco comum. – Ela não imaginou que encontraria você aqui.

- Por que não?

- Ela soube que você havia nos visto aquele dia na floresta e o que isso causou a nós. Alguns dias depois eu a encontrei nas colinas ao norte...

- Você não me contou sobre isso. – Rin afirmou olhando para ele.

- Não.

- Ela soube através de mim sobre nosso desentendimento e deduziu que o pior havia acontecido, o que não deixa de ser verdade levando em conta tudo o que aconteceu.

- E o que aconteceu depois?

- Eu a mandei embora. Não queria vê-la rondando minhas terras ou você. Desde então ela não mais voltou aqui, até agora.

- Entendo. Então ela achou que o encontraria sozinho, livre para as investidas dela?

Sesshoumaru confirmou simplesmente com um aceno.

- Não gosto do que sinto quando a vejo, ou quando penso nela. É horrível.

- Então não pense. Kagura está longe de sua vida para sempre, eu prometo.

* * *

**Alguém aí pegou no sono? Alguém cansado ou com os olhos ardendo? Compreensível, afinal esse foi um dos capítulos mais longos que já escrevi. Eu poderia tê-lo partido em dois, mas achei melhor não.**

**Ai, são tantas coisas para comentar...**

**A primeira parte foi fofa, né? Eu e esse fofa que não me larga mais.**

**O Sesshy está muito carinhoso e preocupado com sua Rin, talvez ele ainda se sinta culpado pelo que fez a ele durante a crise. Alguém aí disse isso e eu concordo.**

**Heikou fofucho aparece novamente. Acho que vocês começarão a ver que ele não é o cordeirinho que aparenta. Ninguém conhece esse moleque como o pai dele, vocês verão. Mas a relação dele com a mamãe continua linda, né?**

**A Vakuga aparece novamente, outra mania feia que estou pegando de vocês, xingar a personagem, que feio. Bom ela veio achando que ia encontrar o caminho livra para se jogar nos braços ou na cama do youkai e se deu mal. Nossa heroína Rin-chan estava lá e não deixou barato. Há muito tempo eu vinha pensando em um confronto entre as duas e acho que ficou bem legal o resultado. Espero que vocês tenham gostado.**

**Sesshoumaru dando a maior bronca em seus soldados, que mancada a deles deixar que aquilo acontecesse. Mudanças virão por aí e um novo e interessante personagem deve aparecer.**

**A última frase do Sesshy pode significar alguma coisa. O que será?**

**Espero muitos reviews, hein? Não me decepcionem.**

**Beijos!**


	51. Chapter 51

**Demorou, mas chegou um novo capítulo. Ele não está grande, mas eu cortei de propósito porque senão ele ficaria grande demais.**

**Espero que gostem.**

**  
**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

No dia seguinte logo pela manhã, o Senhor do Oeste aguardava a chegada de um dos mais veneráveis membros do exército de Oyakata Taisho desde a época em que este assumiu o controle sobre aquelas terras.

Yaguinuma-sama era um dos generais de Inutaisho nos tempos de glória de seu reinado. Ele não estava mais na ativa, mas ainda detinha a consideração e a confiança do então senhor daquelas terras assim como tinha de seu pai. Sesshoumaru mandara chamá-lo após o incidente com Kagura, precisava de alguém realmente competente e confiável para guardar sua casa e sua família quando ele próprio não pudesse fazê-lo.

O youkai estava na sala de negócios e sentado em sua cadeira analisava alguns pergaminhos. O sol daquela manhã entrava pela imensa janela iluminando o cômodo com seus raios dourados e faziam cintilar os olhos de mesma cor do youkai.

No andar superior do palácio a Senhora do Oeste ainda dormia, o sono demorou a alcançá-la na noite anterior, após a agitação causada pela visita indesejável de Kagura. Mesmo sob as carícias de seu youkai foi difícil para ela relaxar e esquecer o ocorrido.

Heikou ao contrário acordara cedo e logo após o desjejum saiu do castelo para aproveitar sua liberdade, já que seu castigo havia sido suspenso pelo pai. O menino foi até a floresta nos arredores do castelo e depois rumou para a queda celeste, uma cachoeira belíssima que ficava a apenas alguns quilômetros ao sul. Lá ele tinha certeza, encontraria os meninos com os quais costumava brincar quando tinha algum tempo livre de suas atividades. Num dia lindo de sol como aquele, certamente eles estariam por lá.

De volta ao castelo, uma comitiva chegava pela entrada principal e era recepcionada pelos guardas que estavam de sentinela. Uma imponente carruagem parou frente ao portão enquanto um dos youkais que a acompanhavam falava com a sentinela. Logo um sinal foi dado e os portões se abriram permitindo a passagem deles.

Um youkai de aparência mais velha desceu do transporta em frente a porta de entrada do castelo e foi recepcionado por uma criada que fez uma reverência mais do que respeitosa. Seu traje, confeccionado em tecido nobre demonstrava que se tratava de alguém importante. O youkai caminhou lentamente subindo os degraus até alcançar a porta e foi acompanhado por dois de seus criados.

A serva do castelo o conduziu ao interior da imponente construção e logo o servo pessoal de Sesshoumaru apareceu.

- Ohayou Yaguinuma-sama. O Sssenhor Ssssesssshoumaru o está aguardando. – O youkai sapo disse com sua já conhecida e irritante voz.

- Leve-me até ele. – A voz grave do ex-general se fez ouvir.

Jaken caminhou pelo corredor indicando ao nobre soldado para que o seguisse até a sala de negócios onde seu senhor o aguardava. Ele bateu à porta levemente e logo recebeu autorização para entrar. O youkai sapo abriu a porta e reverenciou seu senhor.

- Yaguinuma-sama está aqui para vê-lo meu senhor.

Sesshoumaru de pé admirando o exterior do castelo através da janela e se virou ao ouvir a voz do criado vendo logo a seguir o ex-general que conhecia desde a infância entrar no aposento.

- Ohayou Sesshoumaru-sama. – O mais velho demonstrou o devido respeito ao senhor daquelas terras.

- Vejo que mesmo após a aposentadoria, você continua eficiente como antes e atendeu ao meu chamado prontamente.

- Causou-me curiosidade essa convocação repentina, eu devo dizer. Afastei-me do castelo há tantos anos que pensei estar esquecido.

- Nomes como o seu, dificilmente são esquecidos. – Sesshoumaru disse indicando a cadeira diretamente oposta a sua no outro lado da grande mesa. Ele dispensou Jaken e os outros que acompanhavam Yaguinuma com apenas um gesto.

O youkai mais velho se sentou no local indicado e Sesshoumaru voltou ao seu assento.

- Estou tendo problemas de segurança em minha casa. Aparentemente durante a minha ausência, indivíduos completamente incapazes foram empoçados à guarda do castelo.

O velho general ouvia a tudo atentamente enquanto os olhos experientes observavam o jovem a sua frente.

- Houve um incidente ontem. Uma falha inadmissível por parte dos guardas permitiu que uma estranha penetrasse as defesas do castelo e se aproximasse de minha mulher o suficiente para matá-la se quisesse.

- De fato esta é uma falha imperdoável. Eu não tenho conhecimento de como anda a segurança no castelo hoje em dia, mas o capitão da guarda deveria garantir ao menos que o perímetro fosse preservado.

- Isso não aconteceu e é óbvio que os responsáveis foram punidos. Por essa razão eu o convoquei, preciso de alguém competente para a tarefa.

- O senhor pensou em mim para o serviço? – O youkai indagou calmamente com sua voz tranqüila e pausada.

Sesshoumaru apenas concordou com um aceno quase imperceptível de cabeça enquanto encarava o ex-general mantendo o semblante frio e indecifrável.

- Sinto-me honrado por ser lembrado meu senhor e por saber que meu nome permanece em alta conta entre a liderança do clã, mas deve compreender que estou velho, meu tempo para ação terminou.

- Não quero que faça o trabalho pessoalmente Yaguinuma, sei que não está em condições para tal. Eu quero que você indique alguém de sua confiança para a missão e se responsabilize por dar as devidas instruções. Você conhece o protocolo como poucos e saberá treinar o escolhido para exercer de forma eficaz a função.

- Entendo. – o mais velho concordou e sua expressão denunciava que ele pensava em algo. Logo depois voltou a falar. – Creio que conheça exatamente a pessoa certa para o que o senhor precisa.

- De quem fala?

- Meu neto. – o youkai disse simplesmente e um leve sorriso de satisfação aparecia em sua face. Sesshoumaru permaneceu impassível aguardando que ele concluísse. – Kento é um excelente soldado eu ensinei a ele, assim como ao pai dele, tudo o que eu sei.

- Lembro-me dele criança...

- Muito tempo se passou Sesshoumaru-sama, meu neto é um homem agora, formou sua própria família, mas creio que nesse momento tudo o que ele precise é de um novo desafio.

- E ele será capaz de fazê-lo?

- Não tenho dúvidas. O senhor ficará satisfeito. Posso mandar chamá-lo imediatamente se assim quiser e logo ele estará aqui.

- Que seja. Se você diz que ele é adequado eu considerarei.

Sesshoumaru e o velho Yaguinuma continuaram conversando por um longo tempo. Acertavam os detalhes da vinda de Kanto para o castelo. Ele viria com a família e se instalaria na casa destinada ao capitão da guarda e que quase não fora utilizada pelo antigo youkai que ocupara o posto já que ele era sozinho.

Algumas horas mais tarde a reunião entre o Senhor do castelo e o ex-general foi encerrada. Yaguinuma foi conduzido a um dos aposentos onde ficaria hospedado pelos próximos dias.

Sesshoumaru subiu a seus aposentos estranhando o fato de sua mulher não ter se levantado até o momento. Ele abriu a porta e viu que Rin permanecia deitada embora estivesse acordada.

- Rin? – Ele a chamou e a mulher se moveu na cama para fitá-lo.

- Bom dia. – Ela o cumprimentou sorrindo.

- O que você tem? Por que está deitada até uma hora dessas? – Sesshoumaru questionou se aproximando da cama.

- Estou me sentindo cansada, por isso preferi ficar um pouco mais deitada.

- Você teve um sono agitado essa noite... – ele comentou.

- É.

- É apenas cansaço o que está sentindo?

- Sim. Eu não dormi bem, por isso estou me sentindo assim, mas logo vai passar.

Sesshoumaru continuou observando a mulher atentamente enquanto a ouvia falar, ele pegou a mão dela com uma das suas e levou aos lábios beijando-a carinhosamente.

- Sesshy não se preocupe tanto, eu estou bem.

- Você me diria se não estivesse?

Rin sorriu diante da indagação dele, mas logo respondeu ao notar que a pergunta fora séria.

- Sim, eu diria.

- Quero que me diga se sentir qualquer coisa estranha, está me ouvindo? Não quero que esconda nada de mim Rin.

- Eu não farei isso. – ela prometeu.

- Temos um hóspede no castelo nesse momento. – Sesshoumaru informou à mulher.

- Hóspede?

- Sim. É um dos generais que serviam a Inutaisho. Eu o convoquei para providenciar um novo Capitão e para reestruturar a guarda do castelo.

- Como ele se chama?

- Yaguinuma. É um velho youkai, mas é muito eficiente e me dará um novo Capitão à altura. Logo o aspirante ao cargo chegará e se eu o aprovar, ele passará a viver nessas terras e a comandar a guarda.

- Ele precisa ser acomodado e bem atendido. – Rin disse fazendo menção de se levantar e cumprir o seu papel de anfitriã, mas foi impedida pelo youkai.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Ele já foi acomodado e está em um dos quartos agora.

- Miyumi providenciou isso?

- Sim.

- Eu logo vou me levantar. Não consigo ficar deitada por muito tempo, você sabe.

- Sei, sei muito bem. É por essa razão que seu filho não consegue ficar parado por muito tempo.

Rin sorriu.

- Parece que com nossa princesa ocorrerá o mesmo. – falou brincado. – E por falar nisso, o que Heikou está fazendo? Imagino que ele tenha levantado extremamente eufórico esta manhã.

- Ele está na queda celeste desde muito cedo. Provavelmente em companhia das crianças do vilarejo.

- O dia está tão bonito. Ele deve estar se divertindo.

A mulher se sentou na cama e abraçou o youkai aplicando logo depois um beijo no pescoço dele.

- Você trouxe o que foi buscar nesse "passeio" com Heikou?

- Trouxe.

- E onde está?

- Guardado.

- Guardado? Por acaso é algum tipo de segredo?

- Digamos que sim.

- E Heikou sabe o que é?

- Sabe. – ele respondeu e Rin sorriu imaginando que seria fácil obter a informação do filho.

Sesshoumaru pegou a mulher pela cintura e a fez sentar-se em seu colo. Ele a beijou lentamente e depois a acariciou.

- Não pense que conseguirá que ele lhe diga alguma coisa, porque ele não dirá.

- Ah... por que eu não posso saber do que se trata? – Ela questionou emburrada como fazia quando era criança.

- Você saberá no momento certo minha hime. – Ela continuou emburrada e o youkai deixou um sorriso leve aparecer em seus lábios finos. – Descanse mais um pouco. Eu tenho algumas providências a tomar, mas não sairei do castelo.

Rin saiu do colo dele e se colocou de pé ainda o fitando intrigada. O que será que Sesshoumaru estava escondendo e ainda tendo Heikou como cúmplice? Era no que a mulher pensada e foi tirada de seus pensamentos pelo beijo de despedida que o youkai deu em seus lábios saindo logo depois do aposento. A mulher voltou a se deitar na cama e fitou o teto decorado do aposento ainda pensando.

Algum tempo depois seguindo seu senso de dever para com sua senhora e que fora reforçado por Sesshoumaru, Miyumi subiu as escadas para ir ao quarto de Rin.

- Ohayou Rin-sama. – A serva a cumprimentou.

- Ohayou Miyumi. A senhora está se sentindo bem, precisa de alguma coisa?

- Estou bem Miyumi. Heikou já voltou da cachoeira?

- Não senhora. Acho pouco provável que ele venha para casa tão cedo, já que ficou impedido de sair e de encontrar as outras crianças por tanto tempo.

- É verdade. Ele provavelmente perderá a noção do tempo e nós teremos que ir buscá-lo para que venha para casa. – A mãe falou sorrindo pensando na felicidade que o garoto deveria estar sentindo por poder desfrutar de alguns momentos de lazer com outras crianças, o que raramente ocorria, já que ele vivia ocupado com atividades diversas.

De repente a face de Rin assumiu um ar de preocupação.

- Miyumi, Heikou não foi sozinho até lá, foi?

- Não senhora. Há soldados por perto.

A mulher respirou aliviada. Passou pela sua cabeça que Kagura pudesse ainda estar nas redondezas do castelo e pudesse tentar algo contra seu príncipe em retaliação ao que acontecera na tarde de ontem.

- O youkai que Sesshoumaru mencionou que está hospedado aqui, você o viu?

- Sim senhora.

- E o que lhe pareceu?

- Bom, ele é um youkai conhecido e respeitado por todos. Os mais antigos dizem que ele andava lado a lado com o próprio Inutaisho. Ele me pareceu ser nobre senhora e confiável. Ao menos foi gentil com os servos e os criados que vieram com ele disseram que ele é muito generoso.

- Se ele era tão próximo de Inutaisho teria que ser, já que meu falecido sogro é conhecido até os dias de hoje por sua generosidade e senso de justiça.

- Ele deve descansar até o horário do almoço, não é?

- Sim senhora. Foi uma viagem longa segundo os criados dele e Yaguinuma-sama pediu que o chamássemos assim que tudo estivesse pronto.

- Eu também descansarei mais um pouco. Mais tarde, venha me chamar e eu descerei para dar boas vindas ao visitante.

- Sim senhora. Com licença. – A jovem youkai pediu fazendo uma reverência.

Rin fechou os olhos procurando relaxar e voltou a dormir pouco tempo depois.

* * *

**Alguém faz idéia do que o Senhor Sesshoumaru está aprontando e mancomunado com seu filhote? **

**Rin anda muito cansada ultimamente, por que será?**

**Tantas perguntas. Alguém se arrisca numa resposta?**

**Aguardo seus reviews e prometo postar outro capítulo antes de completar uma semana.**

**Beijos!**


	52. Chapter 52

**Olá meninas!**

**Eu sei, eu sei prometi que postaria o novo capítulo no decorrer dessa semana, mas foi absolutamente impossível. Muita correria.**

**O capítulo não está longo mais uma vez, mas também não está tão curto quanto o último. Ele está meigo eu posso dizer. Espero que gostem.**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

Por volta do meio-dia, conforme solicitado por sua Senhora, Miyumi foi até o quarto para chamá-la. Rin logo despertou e a criada foi até o quarto de banho para permitir a entrada do youkai que trazia as tinas com água para encher a banheira. Tão logo ele se retirou Miyumi voltou ao quarto chamando por sua senhora.

Rin caminhou até o quarto de banho e após retirar a roupa de dormir que usava entrou na água fresca e logo mergulhou até a cabeça a fim de despertar daquele sono que insistia em ficar com ela. Ao erguer-se Miyumi pôs-se a pentear os longos cabelos castanhos da humana enquanto aplicava um preparado de ervas para lavá-los.

A Senhora relaxou durante alguns momentos na banheira e depois que o ritual havia terminado, se ergueu envolvendo-se logo depois com a toalha que era estendida por Miyumi.

- Obrigada.

De volta ao quarto, Rin vestiu um kimono branco cujo obi tinha grandes flores estampadas na cor vermelha, assim como a barra e as pontas das mangas. Os cabelos foram penteados de forma elegante pela criada e presos com pentes de marfim decorados.

As duas ouviram batidas na porta e Rin autorizou a entrada de quem estava ali. Uma outra youkai, mais velha aparentemente do que Miyumi, apareceu na porta.

- O almoço está pronto senhora.

- Obrigada Haru, eu vou descer em alguns instantes. Alguém chamou Yaguinuma-san no quarto?

- Sim senhora. Ele já está na sala conversando com o Senhor Sesshoumaru.

- Certo. Você já pode ir.

A criada fez uma reverência a sua senhora e se retirou, voltando a seus afazeres.

Depois de devidamente arrumada e pronta para se apresentar diante do visitante como a senhora daquele castelo, Rin deixou o quarto sendo acompanhada por sua serva pessoal. Ela desceu as escadas lentamente com o tecido suave do kimono deslizando pelo chão de madeira nobre.

A mulher chegou ao andar inferior do castelo e encontrou os dois youkais sentados conversando e desfrutando de alguma bebida. Eles ergueram-se gentilmente ao perceberem a presença das mulheres ali.

- Yaguinuma, esta é a senhora deste castelo e das Terras do Oeste, Rin. – Sesshoumaru se pronunciou indicando a mulher.

- Konnichiwa Rin-sama. Este Yaguinuma sente muito prazer em conhecê-la. – o velho youkai a reverenciou.

Rin correspondeu à reverência de forma delicada e contida, como cabia a uma nobre dama.

- O almoço logo será servido meu senhor. – Ela informou.

O inuyoukai apenas confirmou com um aceno de cabeça e seus olhos fitaram a face do velho ex-general que parecia ter sido hipnotizado por Rin e após a conversa que os dois mantiveram mais cedo, Sesshoumaru sabia exatamente o motivo.

- Vamos ao salão de refeições. – Sesshoumaru indicou e os três seguiram para o local.

O almoço transcorreu de forma tranqüila e Rin encantou mais uma vez com sua graça e beleza. Seus modos eram dignos de uma imperatriz e isso podia ser observado por Yaguinuma e causava orgulho a Sesshoumaru.

Eles conversaram e Yaguinuma falou sobre seu neto destacando suas qualidades como guerreiro e sua lealdade para com o clã.

- Kento-san possui família então? – Rin indagou.

- Ele tem dois filhos minha senhora. Infelizmente minha "neta" faleceu há alguns anos.

- Sinto muito. – Rin lamentou.

- Sim. Foi difícil para ele ainda mais por causa das crianças que eram ainda muito pequenas, mas ele se recuperou.

- Fico satisfeita em ouvir isso e por saber que haverá outras crianças no castelo. Heikou gostará disso.

- Por que ele ainda não voltou para casa? – Sesshoumaru questionou olhando para Miyumi.

- Ele deve ter perdido a noção do tempo, distraiu-se com as outras crianças, mas ainda é cedo.

- É verdade, eu ainda não tive a oportunidade de conhecer o jovem príncipe. – Yaguinuma disse.

- Mais tarde você irá conhecê-lo. – Sesshoumaru falou.

Após o almoço os dois youkais voltaram a se reunir na sala de negócios e Rin foi ao jardim em companhia de sua serva.

- Miyumi, eu quero que você verifique as acomodações da casa que era ocupada por Nado-san. Teremos crianças naquela casa e precisamos saber se o local será adequado para recebê-las.

- Eu farei isso ainda hoje senhora.

- E por que não agora? – Rin perguntou encarando a serva.

- O senhor Sesshoumaru ordenou que não a deixasse sozinha, mesmo que a senhora queira.

- É mesmo? – Rin sorriu.

- Sim. Ele está preocupado senhora. Já estava antes e agora, depois da visita daquela youkai, ficou mais ainda.

- Sim eu sei. – A humana falou pensativa enquanto acariciava o ventre.

A tarde passou veloz e como Heikou ainda não voltara, a mãe mandou que Inoue fosse até ele com ordens para que retornasse ao castelo imediatamente.

A serva pessoal de Heikou foi até a cachoeira como ordenado e o encontrou acompanhado de outros garotos humanos e youkais que saltavam das altas pedras que compunham a queda d'água para o lago lá embaixo.

- Heikou-sama?! – Ela gritou ao ver o menino no ponto mais alto da queda preparando-se para saltar.

Heikou ouviu a voz de sua serva e olhou na direção de onde ela vinha. Ele avistou Inoue que estava aflita lá embaixo e exibiu um sorriso travesso para ela, logo depois ele caminhou até a ponta da parede de pedras e saltou.

- Oh, pelos deuses! Heikou-sama, naaaão... – Inoue gritou e fechou os olhos no momento em que o viu saltar com medo do que poderia acontecer.

Os outros meninos gritavam eufóricos pelo feito de Heikou e a jovem youkai abriu os olhos permitindo-se ver que o príncipe nadava tranqüilamente na parte onde o lago tinha maior profundidade com o belo sorriso ainda estampado na face.

O hanyou nadou até a margem e Inoue foi ao seu encontro. Ele vestia apenas a parte inferior do kimono, os cabelos castanhos grudados às costas por causa da água e o sorriso, aquele sorriso capaz de desarmar qualquer um.

- Heikou-sama, por que fez aquilo?

- Foi divertido Inoue.

- Divertido? Aquilo foi muito perigoso, isso sim. – A jovem serva falou demonstrando estar zangada.

- Heikou, vamos fazer novamente? – Um dos meninos o chamou.

- Não, ele não fará novamente. – Inoue foi taxativa enquanto recolhia as outras peças do traje do menino. – Nós temos que ir Heikou-sama, sua mãe me mandou vir buscá-lo. Há um visitante no castelo e seu pai o quer em casa antes do anoitecer.

- Quem está no castelo? – O garoto perguntou curioso.

- Um velho general que serviu a Inutaisho-sama.

A notícia chamou a atenção de Heikou. Conhecer alguém que havia conhecido seu avô pessoalmente e servido ao seu lado, era algo que o interessava muito.

- Eu tenho que ir agora. – Falou aos outros meninos. – nos falamos um outro dia.

Heikou despediu-se dos amigos e após vestir o restante de suas roupas seguiu o caminho em direção ao castelo sendo seguido por Inoue e pelos soldados que ficaram em sua escolta.

- Inoue, não conte a minha mãe o que você viu.

- Não contar a Rin-sama? – A serva o fitou incrédula.

- Ela vai ficar nervosa se souber.

- Com razão o senhor não acha?

- Eu não sou um bebê Inoue. Pular daquela pedra não me faria nenhum mal.

- Então por que não quer que eu conte a sua mãe?

- Porque ela se preocuparia e eu não quero isso.

Inoue não retrucou e permaneceu calada durante todo o trajeto, Heikou a fitava tentando saber se a havia convencido a ficar quieta.

Minutos depois eles chegaram ao castelo e Heikou pretendia seguir diretamente até seu quarto para se trocar, mas foi impedido.

- Aonde pensa que vai rapazinho? – A voz da mãe o fez interromper seus passos. Ele se virou encontrando o rosto sério dela.

- Eu vou me banhar e trocar de roupa hahaue.

- Você saiu logo no início da manhã sem dizer nada, passou o dia inteiro fora e quando retorna pretende esgueirar-se até seu quarto sem nada dizer mais uma vez. É assim que os filhos se comportam quando crescem?

- Hahaue... eu...esqueci – falou baixando os olhos – não prestei atenção ao tempo que passou.

- Está certo. – ela falou séria. – Agora vá se aprontar para o jantar, nós temos um convidado e seu pai quer que você o conheça.

- Hai hahaue. – Heikou nem ousou argumentar, sentiu pelo tom de voz que estava sendo repreendido. Ele subiu as escadas para ir ao quarto e fez o que a mãe mandara descendo logo depois para aguardar que o jantar fosse servido.

Não demorou muito para que Sesshoumaru e Yaguinuma surgissem na sala e o inuyoukai apresentou seu herdeiro ao ex-general.

Heikou estava de pé ao lado da mãe e fez uma reverência educada. O menino manteve sua postura altiva durante todo tempo em que esteve entre os adultos, mas em seu interior havia algo o perturbando, perguntava-se o motivo que fizera sua mãe se zangar com ele. Esperava ansiosamente por uma oportunidade para ficar a sós com ela e descobrir o que havia acontecido. Ele não suportava a idéia de ter sua mãe aborrecida por algo que ele tivesse feito.

Horas mais tarde, Rin indicou que iria se recolher, Heikou já havia seguido para seus aposentos momentos antes e apesar da conversa com o velho general ser surpreendentemente agradável com histórias sobre o lendário general supremo do clã dos Inuyoukais, a jovem ainda sentia-se cansada.

- Boa noite Yaguinuma-sama. – Ela falou se levantando.

- Boa noite minha senhora.

Rin subiu as escadas sendo acompanhada por Miyumi e assim que chegou ao quarto, a criada arrumou a cama para que Rin se deitasse enquanto ela trocava de roupa.

Quando retornou ao quarto a mulher ouviu batidas na porta e indicou que Miyumi atendesse e quando ela o fez, o rosto de Heikou pôde ser visto. Ele saiu de seu quarto imediatamente após detectar o cheiro da mãe indicando que ela havia subido para seus aposentos e Sesshoumaru não estava junto.

- Hahaue, eu posso falar com a senhora? – Ele perguntou sério.

- Entre. – ela respondeu calmamente e se sentou na cama.

- Precisa de mais alguma coisa senhora?

- Não Miyumi, pode se recolher.

- Com licença. – A jovem youkai se retirou fechando a porta atrás de si.

Depois que Miyumi se retirou, Rin voltou sua atenção para o filho e ele a olhava de forma um tanto apreensiva.

- Venha aqui. – Ela o convidou a se aproximar. – O que quer me dizer?

- Por que está zangada comigo hahaue? – Ele questionou sério olhando nos olhos da mãe. – O que eu fiz?

- Eu não estou zangada querido.

- Então por que brigou comigo quando eu cheguei?

- Venha cá meu amor. – Rin estendeu os braços para receber o filho e ele não hesitou em aceitar o convite. – Você está crescendo rápido demais e isso está me assustando eu acho...

- Assustando? – Ele indagou deitado no colo dela e sentindo os afagos em seus cabelos.

- Sim. Acho que não estou preparada para vê-lo se afastar de mim e isso certamente ocorrerá, cada vez um pouco mais, conforme você for crescendo.

- Mas, hahaue eu só fui até a cachoeira e eu voltei. – o menino disse sem entender exatamente o que a mãe queria dizer.

- Eu sei meu príncipe. Você estava se divertindo com seus amigos e não viu o tempo passar. Acontece.

- Então a senhora não ficou zangada? – ele indagou erguendo a cabeça e fitando a mãe com os olhos dourados.

- Não. Eu fiquei com saudades, muita saudade do meu príncipe, apenas isso. – Rin disse sorrindo e acariciando o rosto dele.

Heikou sorriu também ao ver a mudança na face da mãe e eles se abraçaram.

- Deite-se aqui comigo. – Rin o convidou e ele não pensou duas vezes antes de se aconchegar ao corpo da mãe descansando a cabeça em seu colo.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo até que este foi quebrado pelo hanyou.

- Hahaue?

- Sim?

- Eu não vou me afastar da senhora quando eu crescer. Não vou me afastar nunca.

- Promete? – Ela indagou sorrindo e Heikou confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

A mãe o beijou na testa afastando a franja e o afagou deslizando os dedos delicados pelos cabelos macios dele.

Minutos depois Heikou estava dormindo enquanto Rin permanecia deitada apenas pensando.

Mais tarde Sesshoumaru entrou no aposento, já sabendo que o filho estava ali, pois havia sentido seu cheiro junto ao de Rin. Ele caminhou até a cama, retirando as espadas da cintura e colocando-as no lugar reservado a elas. Observou a mulher que ainda acarinhava sua cria enquanto ele dormia tranqüilamente e ela sorriu para o youkai.

- O que aconteceu entre vocês dois? – Sesshoumaru perguntou. Sabia que algo havia acontecido pelo comportamento estranho de Heikou durante o jantar quando ele não tirava os olhos apreensivos da mãe.

- Apenas um mal entendido. – Rin respondeu simplesmente.

Sesshoumaru manteve-se de pé ao lado da cama e fitava a mulher esperando que ela concluísse.

- Ele achou que eu estivesse zangada com ele pela forma como falei quando chegou em casa.

- Heikou se torna sensível demais quando se trata de você. – O youkai falou sério observando o menino que dormia.

- Eu briguei com ele sem motivo, simplesmente porque não estou acostumada a vê-lo passar tanto tempo longe de mim sem sentir falta da minha presença. Ele está se tornando cada dia mais independente e me incomodou perceber isso.

- Você não espera que ele seja um filhote para sempre e viva agarrado a você.

- Minha parte mãe espera sim... – ela falou voltando seus olhos para o filho – mas eu sei que isso é impossível.

- Certamente que sim. Ele crescerá e isso é inevitável.

- Eu sei. Você vai levá-lo de volta ao quarto dele?

- Depois que me banhar.

Sesshoumaru seguiu para o quarto de banho onde retirou seu traje e entrou na banheira que havia sido enchida por um dos servos. Ele ficou relaxado ali por um longo tempo, deixando que Rin desfrutasse da companhia do filho.

Minutos depois o youkai retornou ao quarto já trajando um kimono tradicionalmente alvo. Rin ainda estava concentrada em acarinhar seu filhote e só percebeu que Sesshoumaru retornara quando o viu sentar-se na cama.

- Ele não é mais um bebê minha Rin. – falou com suavidade chamando a atenção da mulher.

- Eu sei. – ela disse sorrindo. – a cada novo dia me deparo com essa realidade.

- Isso não deve preocupá-la. Você criou um vinculo forte com Heikou e este jamais será quebrado não importa o quanto ele cresça e se desenvolva.

Rin sorriu ao ouvir o youkai falar, ela sabia que sua ligação com o filho era muito forte e que ele a amava tanto quanto era amado por ela, mas ao vê-lo crescer e se tornar independente era impossível controlar o sentimento de perda que insistia em invadir seu coração.

Sesshoumaru pegou o filho no colo com cuidado para não acordá-lo e o levou de volta até seus aposentos, colocando-o na cama e o cobrindo como normalmente fazia. Depois voltou para o aconchego de seu leito ao lado de sua Rin.

* * *

**Voltei!**

**O general Yaguinuma veio para introduzir um novo personagem, além dele é claro, mas ele só aparecerá no próimo capítulo. Na verdade serão três novos personagens, como vocês puderam perceber o Capitão tem filhos e estes virão com ele para o castelo.**

**Nossa Rin encantou mais um, o general se mostrou muito impressionado com ela e isso provavelmente irá se repetir, já que ela parece ter algum tipo de encanto que faz com que todos que a conheçam a admirem de um jeito ou de outro. **

**Heikou-sama está colocando as asinhas de fora como dizem. Anda fazendo arte quando não está com os pais por perto. Viram como ele não é nenhum santinho? rsrsrs. Nós tivemos mais um momento fofo entre mãe e filho e acho que os hormônios já começam a afetar as emoções da mamãe.**

**Aguardo os reviews de vocês e prometo que no próximo capítulo vocês terão o prazer de conhecer o Kanto-sama, o novo Capitão da Guarda.**

**Beijos!**


	53. Chapter 53

**Olá queridos!**

**Eu demorei sei diss**

**o, mas foi por uma boa causa. Eu estava em semana de provas, o que aliás esqueci de comentar com vocês, portanto não estava tendo tempo de escrever. **

**Demorei, mas voltei com mais um capítulo para vocês curtirem. Lamento dizer, mas não será dessa vez que vocês conhecerão Kanto-sama. Ei resolvi adiar a aparição dele por mais um capítulo porque queria trazer nesse capítulo algo que já não aparece há um tempinho e que foi muito solicitado nos reviews.**

**Espero que gostem.**

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Rin acordou mais disposta e tão logo se aprontou, saiu de seu aposento caminhando em direção ao de Heikou. Ela encontrou Inoue na porta, a criada estava indo até lá para acordar o príncipe, visto que parecia que ele não havia se levantado até o momento.

- Ohayou senhora. – A jovem serva fez uma reverência.

- Ohayou Inoue. – Rin disse abrindo a porta lentamente e entrando no quarto. Ela caminhou até a porta da sacada e a abriu permitindo que a brisa matutina entrasse no aposento.

Heikou sequer se moveu na cama, a mãe sorriu e se aproximou dele. Ela se sentou na cama ao lado dele e fitou o belo rosto ainda infantil.

- Heikou, acorde. – A voz suave dela soou no quarto.

Heikou não estava dormindo e Rin sabia disso. O menino tentou conter o sorriso quando sentiu a mãe acariciá-lo e chamá-lo novamente.

- Acorde meu príncipe. – ela também sorria. – Inoue, acho que algo está errado. – Rin começou a falar fitando a serva de forma significativa. – é melhor chamarmos Sesshoumaru para verificar. - ela provocou.

Heikou imediatamente abriu os olhou e fitou a mãe.

- Ah, que bom que você acordou querido, já estava ficando preocupada. – ela disse ainda sorrindo e ele também sorriu. – Agora levante-se e vá se lavar, nós temos um convidado e não podemos deixá-lo esperando.

- Hai. – ele concordou levantando-se logo da cama e caminhou até o quarto de banho. Inoue pegou um traje e estendeu sobre a cama para que ele fosse vestido pelo príncipe.

Minutos depois com a ajuda de Inoue, Heikou já terminara o banho e voltara enrolado em uma toalha de linho. Inoue o enxugou enquanto a mãe apenas observava e o ajudou a se vestir.

- Heikou, aonde você e seu pai foram ontem? – a mulher perguntou fitando o filho.

- Nós fomos visitar um senhor no litoral.

- Um senhor?

- Hai

- Ele disse que havia ido até lá para buscar algo, você sabe o que é?

- Sei. – ele respondeu displicente tentando desviar o olhar da mãe.

- E o que é?

Heikou balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Você não vai contar a sua hahaue?

- Não posso. – ele disse fitando o rosto da mãe.

- Seu pai lhe disse para não contar?

- Hai.

- Está certo, se ele disse você deve obedecer. – ela falou, mas ainda não desistira de saber o que o marido e o filho estavam escondendo.

Após Heikou estar devidamente trajado, Rin desceu em sua companhia até o salão principal onde encontraram o general Yaguinuma e Sesshoumaru conversando. Eles cumprimentaram uns aos outros e como uma boa anfitriã Rin os convidou a irem para o salão de refeições onde o desjejum estava servido.

Desfrutaram da refeição tranqüilamente enquanto conversavam e Yaguinuma informou que recebera uma mensagem de seu neto informando que estava a caminho das Terras do Oeste para apresentar-se a seu senhor, estaria lá dali a dois dias.

Terminado o café da manhã, Sesshoumaru informou que tinha assuntos a resolver fora do castelo e saiu deixando o velho Yaguinuma em companhia da mulher e do filho. O youkai fez sérias recomendações antes de sair, para que Miyumi mantivesse-se atenta a sua senhora e a criada assegurou-lhe que não se afastaria dela e que relataria qualquer situação anormal.

Rin, Yaguinuma e Heikou permaneceram no salão principal e enquanto a Senhora do Oeste bordava o que parecia ser uma peça de enxoval para o novo bebê, Heikou estava atento às histórias contadas pelo velho general, que discorria sobre os feitos do lendário e imponente Inutaisho. O menino ouvia a tudo fascinado, adorava ouvir falar de seu avó e pensar nele, passava horas na sala de leitura com seus olhos dourados percorrendo os pergaminhos que documentavam os feitos do líder dos inuyoukais. Heikou desejava no fundo de seu coração tê-lo conhecido e imaginava porque seu pai parecia ao mesmo tempo tão diferente e tão semelhante a seu avô.

- Ojiisan venceu todas as batalhas que lutou... – Heikou disse demonstrando toda sua admiração.

- Sim meu jovem. Inutaisho-sama era um guerreiro formidável e seu poder era inimaginável. Ele venceu todas as batalhas nas quais se envolveu, mas em uma delas, infelizmente, ele foi gravemente ferido e isso lhe custou a vida.

- Tio Inuyasha me disse que o ojiisan morreu para salvar a mãe dele de um inimigo cruel. – o menino disse.

Rin prestava atenção à conversa dos dois, conhecia aquela história muito bem, a ouviu inúmeras vezes enquanto estava no vilarejo de Inuyasha e em uma única ocasião, a viu ser contada em um tom amargo por Sesshoumaru.

- É verdade. Inutaisho-sama lutou mesmo ferido para proteger Izayoi-hime e a cria que ela carregava. Ela era uma princesa, uma humana de beleza ímpar...

- Como minha hahaue. – Heikou o interrompeu e sua frase trouxe um sorriso à face da mãe e também à do velho general que concordou com a afirmação.

- Certamente. Ela era bela assim como Rin-sama.

- O senhor conheceu Izayoi-sama? – Rin perguntou deixando o bordado de lado por um momento.

- Eu a vi apenas algumas vezes, aqueles eram tempos muito difíceis, um general como eu tinha muitos afazeres e poucas foram as vezes em que passei pelas terras da família dela.

- Entendo.

- Mas as virtudes de Izayoi-hime eram conhecidas por todos, apesar do desprezo que a maioria dos nossos tinha por ela pelo fato de ser uma humana. – O velho continuou.

- Eu imagino como ela se sentiu. – Rin respondeu. – eu também não fui facilmente aceita nestas terras e muitos até hoje agem de maneira respeitosa para comigo apenas por temer uma reação de Sesshoumaru.

- Isso não deve aborrecê-la minha senhora. Eu confesso que tinha minhas reservas em relação aos humanos, mas aprendi com Inutaisho-sama que havia exceções à regra, havia humanos dignos e confiáveis. Naquele tempo vivíamos em guerra, os humanos nos temiam e nós os desprezávamos, por isso os conflitos eram freqüentes. Agora a situação mudou para melhor, embora ainda haja conflitos e disputas, são em número muito inferior ao de antes.

- Agradeço aos deuses por isso Yaguinuma-san. Izayoi-sama foi perseguida por seu envolvimento com um youkai e sua vida foi tirada tão precocemente que ela não pôde criar seu filho, a pobre criança viveu à própria sorte toda sua vida.

- Foi mesmo uma tragédia o que aconteceu. Esse hanyou teve que ser forte e aprendeu a sobreviver sozinho em um mundo cruel como era o nosso.

- Inuyasha é um bom homem e muito forte sem dúvida. As provações pelas quais ele passou determinaram o caráter dele. – Rin disse sorridente ao pensar no cunhado, a quem aprendera a admirar ainda criança.

Ainda ali atento à conversa Heikou também sorria, a admiração do menino pelo tio era imensa. Eles tinham muita afinidade um com o outro e Heikou enxergava em Inuyasha algo que não encontrava no pai.

...

O dia passou rapidamente e ao cair da tarde Sesshoumaru voltou ao castelo. Ele foi informado por uma das criadas de que Rin estava na casa reservada ao capitão em companhia de Miyumi, para verificar se tudo estava em ordem, enquanto Yaguinuma estava na sala de leitura e Heikou havia saído em mais um de seus treinamentos com Takuma-sensei.

O youkai subiu as escadas e ordenou que um dos servos preparasse-lhe um banho. Ao chegar ao aposento, ele olha através da portas da sacada, o horizonte onde o sol estava prestes a ser pôr. Uma criada veio até ele minutos depois para informar que o banho já havia sido preparado conforme suas ordens, então o youkai caminhou até o quarto de banho após depositar suas espadas no devido lugar.

Chegando ao aposento ele retira seu tradicional traje e se coloca na banheira onde a água morna e aromatizada com essências jazia. Sesshoumaru relaxou o corpo e deitou a cabeça na borda fechando os olhos logo a seguir. Ele manteve-se imóvel desfrutando da sensação de relaxamento que a água morna proporcionava e do silêncio que pairava ali.

- O que esteve fazendo na casa do capitão até agora? – ele indagou minutos depois sem abrir os olhos sabendo que a mulher estava ali e o observava.

Rin sorriu e caminhou lentamente ficando mais próxima a banheira antes de responder.

- Estava organizando alguns objetos e os quartos. Yaguinuma-san me disse que o novo capitão tem uma filha e um filho. A menina é mais velha, quase uma mocinha, portanto precisa ter um quarto só seu.

- Você já o está considerando como o novo Capitão, ele ainda não foi avaliado, não sei se está apto a assumir tal missão.

- Se ele tiver ao menos uma parte das qualificações que tem o avô, então creio que você não terá que se preocupar mais.

- Você não devia se dar ao trabalho, devia ter mandado Miyumi ou qualquer outro servo providenciar o que fosse necessário para arrumar a casa. – falou no tom tranqüilo habitual agora já a fitando.

- Não me custou nada fazer isso Sesshoumaru.

Rin se sentou à borda da banheira e levou as mãos aos ombros do youkai passando a massagear o local.

- Heikou já voltou? – Ele perguntou.

- Não. Takuma-sensei avisou que eles provavelmente retornariam mais tarde que de costume hoje.

- E Yaguinuma?

- Está descansando até o jantar. – A mulher respondeu após pegar um pote de cerâmica fina e despejar parte de seu conteúdo nas mãos. Era um óleo perfumado que ela esfregou nas mãos levemente e voltou a massagear os ombros e as costas de Sesshoumaru.

O youkai desfrutava do toque suave de sua mulher, cujas mãos deslizavam por sua pele e pressionavam os músculos visando relaxá-los. Rin sorria vendo-o se entregar às sensações, ela se inclinou levemente encostando-se às costas dele e as mãos delicadas deslizaram pelo peito acariciando-o enquanto os lábios aplicaram um beijo doce no pescoço dele.

Um arrepio percorreu o corpo de Sesshoumaru ao sentir a mão de Rin percorrer lentamente o caminho de seu peito passando pelo abdômen até mergulhar na água indo de encontro ao membro dele que já começava a reagir àquele estímulo.

- Não faça isso Rin... – ele disse em um tom de súplica que causou estranheza à mulher.

- Por que? – Indagou intrigada.

- Já é difícil o bastante resistir ao desejo de tê-la sem que você me provoque desse jeito.

- Resistir? Já há algum tempo não procura estar comigo meu senhor, o que está havendo?

- Você tem estado cansada e indisposta, não vou submetê-la aos meus desejos apenas para me satisfazer.

- Meu cansaço não se deve a nenhum esforço e eu não estou doente. – ela o abraçou ainda pelas costas. – Eu o desejo também... – disse beijando a lateral do rosto alvo até que seus lábios tocaram a orelha – muito...

Rin ergueu-se de onde estava e passou a desatar o nó que prendia o obi. Ela abriu o kimono que usava e o deixou cair no chão antes de pisar os degraus e colocar o pé direito na água morna. Sesshoumaru também se ergueu e a ajudou a entrar na banheira segurando-a pela curva sinuosa da cintura. Tão logo estavam frente a frente fizeram com que seus lábios se tocassem de forma cuidadosa e tranqüila, deliciando-se com o sabor e a textura um do outro.

O youkai trouxe a mulher mais para junto de si sentindo o calor e a maciez do corpo dela, os seios firmes pressionados contra seu peito, as mãos delicadas em sua nuca enquanto a boca sedenta ainda estava colada a sua.

As carícias foram prolongadas por um bom tempo até que Sesshoumaru viu que não agüentaria mais, ele precisava tê-la por completo para saciar o desejo que o consumia nos últimos dias. Sua preocupação excessiva com Rin fez com que ele mantivesse distancia da mulher suprimindo o desejo intenso que sentia por ela.

Sesshoumaru guiou a mulher até uma das bordas da banheira recostando seu corpo delicadamente a ela. Ele beijou a mulher com avidez e sugou seus lábios fazendo-a gemer. As carícias foram estendidas ao pescoço e depois aos seios enquanto os dedos massageavam seu sexo dando um prazer imenso à mulher que cada vez mais gemia.

- Está bem assim minha hime? – ele indagou provocativo mordendo levemente o pescoço dela.

Rin apenas concordou com um aceno de cabeça, não conseguia pensar claramente, naquele momento ela era apenas sensação.

Sesshoumaru mirou os doces olhos castanhos de sua fêmea e acariciou seu belo rosto. Ele ainda se surpreendia com o poder que aquela mulher, mesmo sem ter plena consciência disso, exercia sobre ele. Como ela conseguira? Quando exatamente ele foi capturado por aquela doce predadora tornando-se cativo em seus braços e escravo de seu amor? Estas eram perguntas as quais o youkai não sabia responder, mas intimamente, e ainda que não revelasse isso a ninguém, nem a própria, sabia que sua vida pertencia a ela, a sua hime.

Rin sentiu o calor em seu corpo aumentar enquanto seu youkai a penetrava lentamente. Ela o envolveu com as pernas aproximando mais os corpos sedentos de prazer.

Os movimentos de entrada e saída do youkai no interior da mulher eram suaves e ritmados e ele a fitava sem desviar sua atenção do rosto de traços delicados que tanto amava. Os gemidos de Rin eram como música para os ouvidos dele, fazia bem ao seu ego constatar o quanto podia dar prazer a sua fêmea e Rin com a voz sôfrega pedia por mais.

Sesshoumaru intensificou os movimentos sentindo que ela logo chegaria ao clímax. Ele se colocava mais fundo a cada investida e também sentia o prazer de ter seu membro deslizando suavemente em uma viagem desnorteante até o prazer.

Rin agarrou-se ao corpo musculoso do youkai ao ter seu corpo sacudido pelo orgasmo. Ela gemeu e repetiu o nome do amado várias vezes tendo os olhos fechados e a feição transformada pelo gozo.

Momentos depois a humana buscava recuperar o fôlego ainda sentindo-o dentro de si. Sesshoumaru aplicava beijos leves nos lábios dela enquanto a via se recompor.

- Sesshy, você não...

Ele não a deixou terminar a frase, tomou seus lábios em um beijo intenso que ela logo correspondeu e suas mãos passaram a percorrer os músculos das costas dele. Rin pressionou o quadril contra o dele o incentivando a continuar e ele voltou a se movimentar arremetendo contra o quadril da mulher ainda com suavidade. Rin contraiu os músculos do canal que o envolvia tornando aquela movimentação ainda mais prazerosa para ele.

Dessa vez os gemidos intensos do macho ecoavam pelo ambiente. As mãos fortes seguravam a borda da banheira e a pressionavam na medida em que o prazer se intensificava. Os olhos tornaram-se rubros e as garras e presas se salientaram evidenciando sua natureza youkai.

Rin tomou os lábios dele com os seus e sugou-os levemente. Um ruído de prazer deixou a garganta do youkai e escapou pela boca enquanto ainda era beijado pela mulher. Ela sorriu.

- Agora sim...- ela disse satisfeita ao ouvido dele e acariciou o rosto parcialmente escondido na curva de seu pescoço.

...

Já de volta ao quarto, o casal se aprontava para o jantar. Quando terminou de atar o obi amarelo que prendia o kimono azul claro que usava, Rin passou a pentear os cabelos com o pente de marfim decorado que estava sobre a penteadeira.

A ação da mulher era observada pelo youkai que também terminava de se vestir. Ele a admirava enquanto atava a faixa da kahama e Rin sorriu ao vê-lo através do reflexo no espelho.

- O que foi? – ele indagou ao ver o sorriso dela.

Rin se virou para ele e o viu vestir a parte superior do traje e fechá-la ajeitando depois os longos fios prateados que deslizaram sobre o tecido nobre da roupa.

- Deixe-me ajudá-lo. – a mulher falou ao se aproximar dele.

Sesshoumaru sentiu os dedos dela tocarem seus cabelos, ela o beijou levemente e indicou que ele se sentasse na cama. O youkai atendeu e erguendo a barra do kimono, Rin subiu na cama e se sentou sobre os joelhos às costas dele. Utilizando o pente com o qual antes penteava os próprios cabelos ela passou a alinhar os fios naturalmente sedosos do youkai.

- Isso me trás recordações... – a humana disse vagamente com um sorriso saudoso estampado na bela face.

- Quais? – ele indagou.

- De minha infância.

- Eu nunca permiti que você me tocasse quando era criança. – Sesshoumaru falou erguendo a sobrancelha também recordando aquele período.

- É verdade, mas isso não impediu que eu fantasiasse a esse respeito. – ela sorriu de forma travessa e voltou a beijá-lo no rosto.

Sesshoumaru a olhou de soslaio e ela continuou.

- Eu imaginava qual seria a sensação de tocar seus cabelos como faço agora, mas isso exigia um nível de proximidade que você jamais considerou permitir que houvesse entre nós.

Sesshoumaru virou o rosto ao encontro do dela e a beijou, um beijo profundo e longo.

- Você é agora mais próxima deste Sesshoumaru do que qualquer um. – disse olhando diretamente nos olhos dela.

- Sim eu sei. – respondeu confiante.

...

Minutos depois Rin descia as escadas acompanhada por Sesshoumaru para irem ao salão de jantar. Heikou já estava no cômodo segundo informou Inoue a sua senhora assim como o velho Yaguinuma.

Os quatro desfrutaram do jantar enquanto ouviam mais histórias sobre o general e suas aventuras.

* * *

**E então o que acharam?**

**Bom, vimos Heikou fazendo mais uma gracinha com a mãe, parece que ele realmente quer chamar a atenção. Viram como ao ouvir o nome do pai ele rapidinho toma jeito?? rsrs**

**O príncipe está adorando ouvir as histórias contadas pelo velho Yaguinuma, Heikou como todos tem muita admiração pelo avô embora não o tenha conhecido. Sua lenda causa grande excitação ao menino, que vez ou outra compara as atitudes do avô com as do pai.**

**Tivemos um hentai leve, já que o pessoal estava sentindo falta. Viu como eu sou boazinha com vocês? Já estou garantindo meu lugarzinho no céu, ou não.**

**Sesshy continua cobrindo sua fêmea de cuidados e carinhos, até mesmo em relação a sua intimidade com a mulher ele está agindo de forma diferente. Alguém não notou isso?**

**Ah! Heikou acabou mantendo segredo sobre o que o pai está escondendo. Bom garoto! Prometo que em breve vocês saberão o que é.**

**Sem mais comentários, agora quero apenas agradecer aos reviews encaminhados.**

**Nathyla - Obrigada por me cobrar um capítulo novo por dia criatura exigente. rsrs brincadeira. Todos adoraram o momento Rin e Heikou, eu adoro escrever esses momentos, provavelmente porque quero ter esse tipo de relação com meu filho se um dia tiver um. Quanto ao ciume do Sesshy é visível, há uma disputa entre ele e o filho pela atenção da Rin e isso vai se tornar mais evidente, vocês verão. Valeu pelo apoio e pelos reviews.**

**Giselle - Obrigada por mais um excelente review, você sempre faz ótimas análises do que eu escrevo. A Rin está em crise no momento, mas creio que vai passar, os hormônios estão mexendo com ela. Nessa gravidez parece que ela terá mais incômodos do que na do Heikou. Você deve saber o que dizem, uma gravidez nunca é igual a outra.**

**Vice-chan - Minha Obi-wan inseparável. Valeu por estar sempre presente e me incentivando.**

**Graziela Leon - Nossa o seu review começou de forma tão formal que me assustei. Você está em casa menina, sinta-se a vontade e obrigada por acompanhar minha estória. Espero ver sempre seus reviews por aqui.**

**Lilica - Heikou realmente não tem nada de santo. Ele é fofo, mas não é anjo rsrs. O seu diagnóstico da Rin está mais do que certo, ela está sensível e cansada por causa da gravidez apenas isso. Eu não pretendo fazê-la ficar doente ou nada do gênero, mas o Sesshy não sabe disso não é? Então nós podemos continuar nos deliciando com a preocupação dele.**

**Teresa - Não se preocupe que o gato do Ryou, quer dizer tigre irá aparecer logo. Ele terá uma papel importante na aprovação ou não do novo capitão. **

**Megumi - Você passou bem perto do que está na minha mente.**

**Hinata-chan - Kanto-sama perdeu a esposa. Ele tem dois filhos e o velho Yaguinuma referia-se a mulher do neto também como neta, isso deve ter confundido um pouco vocês, mas é isso. Quanto ao nascimento da princesinha, ainda deve levar um tempinho algumas coisinhas importantes ainda devem acontecer antes dessa.**

**Lu, Individua do mal, Clarice, Pammy-sama, Yukiko-hime, Acdy-chan, Hika-lly, Luisa Andrade obrigada pelos reviews todos significam muito para mim. **

**Aos que se juntaram a nós recentemente, sejam bem vindos.**

**Beijos!  
**


	54. Chapter 54

**Oie!**

**Aqui vocês conhecerão Kento-sama. Essa é a primeira aparição dele e eu não me aprofundei muito nas peculiaridades desse personagem, mas vai dar para vocês terem uma boa noção. **

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

No dia seguinte o sol brilhava intensamente no céu. A brisa leve balançava os galhos das árvores enquanto percorria livremente as Terras do Oeste. Naquele dia era esperada a chegada do aspirante ao cargo de Capitão da Guarda do castelo, Kento.

Sesshoumaru como de costume levantou-se muito cedo e saiu de seus aposentos de forma silenciosa deixando sua mulher ainda dormindo. O youkai andou pelos corredores e desceu as escadas seguindo logo depois para a sala de negócios. Ele ordenou que chamassem os tenentes que estavam no comando da segurança do castelo e deu algumas ordens a eles dispensando-os logo depois.

Heikou também acordara cedo como de costume e após ter seu desjejum servido por uma das servas e tê-lo desfrutado, seguiu para mais um encontro com seu sensei para dar início a mais um dia de aprendizado, dessa vez, voltado para o conhecimento intelectual e não para a batalha.

Algumas horas depois Yaguinuma juntou-se a Sesshoumaru na sala de negócios para discutir assuntos relativos ao clã.

Por volta do meio dia Kento-san chegou ao castelo e foi recebido pelos guardas com a devida reverência. Tão logo ele deixou a carruagem recebeu os cumprimentos dos guardas que vieram recepcioná-lo e logo se voltou para o veículo ajudando um menino de aproximadamente sete anos de idade que ao descer ficou parado ao seu lado. Logo depois Kento estendeu a mão ajudando uma menina a descer. Ela aparentava ter treze anos de idade e com seu jeito delicado e obediente manteve-se também ao lado dele com os olhos baixos.

Conforme ordenado, uma das criadas do castelo foi até a entrada principal para recebê-los e conduzi-los até o interior da imponente construção.

Kento caminhou de forma decidida seguindo a criada e foi seguido pelos filhos, que olhavam admirados a beleza daquele lugar.

- Por favo, aguardem aqui – a criada disse ao chegarem ao salão principal – eu vou avisar Sesshoumaru-sama sobre a sua chegada. – completou com a cabeça baixa em sinal de respeito.

Kento apenas concordou com um aceno de cabeça e viu a mulher se afastar pelo corredor. Os olhos de um cinza denso e misterioso percorreram o lugar constatando a grandiosidade daquele castelo.

O youkai sentiu uma mão delicada atrelar-se a sua e voltou-se para encarar a filha que se aproximara dele parecendo apreensiva.

- Fique tranqüila, tudo ficará bem.

- O vovô está aqui? – o menino de cabelos negros e olhos cinzentos como os do pai indagou.

- Sim ele está. – Kento respondeu simplesmente mantendo o semblante sério.

Minutos depois Sesshoumaru surgiu no salão em companhia do velho Yaguinuma. O ex-general sorriu ao ver o neto e os bisnetos e foi correspondido pelas crianças que contiveram o desejo de correr ao encontro dele.

Kento e as crianças fizeram reverência a figura imponente e desafiadora de seu senhor. Sesshoumaru fitou o aspirante a capitão de forma analítica.

- Sesshoumaru-sama, este é meu neto Kento.

O youkai visitante fez nova reverência antes de dizer:

- Estou a sua disposição meu senhor, para que possa avaliar minha capacidade para assumir a missão. – o tom de voz pausado e firme de Kento causava boa impressão assim como sua postura e feição séria.

- Falaremos sobre isso em breve, no momento tenho algo importante a fazer. Enquanto isso vocês podem descansar. Jaken?

- Ssssim Sssenhor Ssssesshoumaru – o diabinho verde respondeu surgindo das sombras tal qual um espectro e sua aparência estranha chamou a atenção das crianças para si.

- Chame uma das servas para ficar com as crianças enquanto estivermos reunidos. Eu volto em instantes.

- Ssssim meu sssenhor.

Sesshoumaru caminhou até a escada e subiu os degraus placidamente enquanto era reverenciado. Jaken saiu do salão em busca de uma das servas para que fizesse o que seu mestre ordenara.

Kento voltou-se para o avô que mantinha um leve sorriso na face e viu seus filhos correrem até ele após receberem um sinal do velho para fazê-lo.

- Como estão crianças?

- Estamos bem vovô. – a menina respondeu.

- Isso é ótimo, e você meu neto.

- Tudo está bem ojiisan. Fizemos uma viagem tranqüila até aqui.

- Esse lugar é tão grande vovô, tão bonito...

- Sim querida. Este é o lar do Senhor das Terras do Oeste, o general supremo e chefe do nosso clã.

- É de fato uma construção magnífica. – Kento reiterou.

- Sim. Esse castelo teve muitos momentos de glória antes da morte de Inutaisho, depois ficou esquecido sem que o jovem senhor desse importância a ele. Agora ele voltou a ter vida e a ser o centro de nossa comunidade. – O velho disse relembrando saudoso dos velhos tempos.

- Yaguinuma-san? – Jaken que retornava ao salão o chamou. – esta é Katara, ela ficará com as crianças durante sua reunião com Sesshoumaru-sama.

A jovem serva manteve os olhos baixos e fez uma pequena reverência.

- Está certo Jaken. Ficaremos aqui até que Sesshoumaru-sama retorne.

- Hai. – o pequeno youkai sapo concordou. – Vou mandar que lhe sirvam algum refresco.

Jaken mais uma vez deixou o aposento enquanto a jovem serva permaneceu ali à disposição para atender aos convidados.

...

Lá em cima, Sesshoumaru entrara em seus aposentos para ver a mulher que até o momento não havia saído de lá. Rin saíra do banho há poucos minutos e Miyumi a ajudava a se vestir.

- Konnichiwa meu senhor! – ela o cumprimentou sorrindo assim que o viu. Miyumi reverenciou seu mestre e afastou-se um pouco ao vê-lo se aproximar da mulher.

Sesshoumaru apenas a fitou sua esposa com intensidade antes de se pronunciar.

- O neto de Yaguinuma já está aqui com suas crias.

- Oh é mesmo?!

- Irei me reunir com os dois agora e as crianças ficarão sob os cuidados de uma das servas.

- Eu irei até lá em alguns instantes, Heikou logo estará de volta e poderá também fazer companhia a eles. – a humana disse ainda sorrindo docemente.

Sesshoumaru continuou a fitá-la e Rin sabia bem o motivo.

- Miyumi, verifique se Heikou já voltou e veja se os preparativos para o almoço estão adiantados. – Ela dispensou a serva.

- Hai minha senhora. – a jovem serva respondeu e se retirou do aposento.

- Sente-se mais bem disposta hoje? – ele perguntou tão logo se viu a sós com a mulher.

Rin sorriu mais intensamente e de forma travessa, ela penteava os cabelos enquanto o fitava.

- Achei que saberia sobre a minha disposição depois de ontem à noite meu senhor. – disse com malícia evidente.

- Por que se manteve no quarto até agora?

- Devo confessar que a preguiça tem sido minha companheira mais próxima nas últimas semanas. – ela disse deixando o pente de marfim sobre a penteadeira e caminhando até ele – tal qual o seu zelo.

- Eu jamais deixei de zelar por você desde o dia em que a conheci. – ele disse num tom suave e tocou o rosto dela com delicadeza.

- É verdade. – ela concordou e tocou os lábios dele com os seus em um beijo suave. – Como estou? – perguntou referindo-se a sua aparência vestida em um nobre kimono branco e azul.

- Como sempre. – respondeu simplesmente e ela arqueou a sobrancelha. Sesshoumaru a beijou mais uma vez. – magnífica. – sussurrou no ouvido dela assim que finalizou o beijo.

O sorriso radiante de Rin aumentou e ela o abraçou recebendo em retorno um abraço terno e protetor.

- Vou descer agora e ver se Kento está à altura do que eu quero. – ele disse ao liberá-la de seus braços. Sesshoumaru a beijou na testa e deixou o aposento indo ao encontro do dois homens que o esperavam.

Rin permaneceu no quarto onde terminaria de se aprontar e tomar o chá que fora trazido por sua serva.

Sesshoumaru trancou-se na sala de negócios com os outros dois youkais e os filhos de Kento ficaram em companhia de Katara. Não demorou muito para que Heikou surgisse no salão principal, retornando de seu treinamento. O jovem hanyou estava em companhia de sua serva pessoal e assim que entrou na sala observou com atenção os dois estranhos a sua frente.

- Quem são vocês? – ele perguntou de forma imperativa parando a frente dos dois.

- Eu me chamo Yukio e esta é minha irmã Kimie. – o pequeno garoto respondeu. – E você quem é?

- Este é Heikou-sama, o Príncipe do Oeste. – Inoue informou.

Os irmãos se entreolharam e Kimie fez rapidamente uma reverência obrigando o irmão a também fazê-la em respeito a seu jovem mestre.

- Vocês são os netos de Yaguinuma-san... ele me falou sobre vocês. – Heikou disse suavizando a expressão antes extremamente séria e desconfiada.

- Ficamos honrados em conhecê-los Heikou-sama. – a bela menina disse com os olhos baixos.

Embora não gostasse de toda aquela cerimônia, Heikou não a contestou sabia que aquilo era parte do protocolo ensinado desde muito cedo às crianças para que demonstrassem o devido respeito aos nobres e aos mais velhos. Ele apenas fitou a menina e depois seu irmão que tinha um comportamento parecido.

- Eu vou para o jardim, vocês podem me acompanhar se quiserem. – o príncipe anunciou já caminhando por um corredor onde havia uma porta corrediça que levava ao jardim na parte de trás do castelo.

As crianças seguiram para o espaçoso jardim e ali ficaram observando toda a beleza daquele lugar. Heikou mostrou-se receptivo aos dois visitantes e logo eles brincavam no jardim como velhos conhecidos.

Quando finalmente deixou seus aposentos, Rin foi informada de que as crianças, juntamente com Heikou, estavam no jardim. Ela seguiu para lá sentindo o sol afagar-lhe o rosto e o perfume das flores de Sakura que predominavam naquele período. O kimono alvo com estampas azuis pintadas à mão, deslizava pelo gramado verde enquanto ela caminhava placidamente, já ouvindo as vozes infantis que pareciam se divertir. Logo que alcançou o local onde as crianças estavam, na ponte que atravessava o pequeno lago repleto de carpas, ela os cumprimentou.

- Konnichiwa! – a voz doce chamou a atenção de todos.

- Konnichiwa hahaue! – Heikou respondeu sorrindo.

Kimie e Yukio olharam admirados para figura feminina a sua frente. O sorriso amável e a beleza delicada da humana os surpreenderam.

Heikou foi ao encontro da mãe e a reverenciou antes de dar-lhe um abraço caloroso.

- Como está hahaue?

- Estou muito bem e você?

- Também. Esses são os netos de Yaguinuma-san Kimie e Yukio.

- Olá crianças! – a mulher se dirigiu a eles, que hesitaram em responder.

- Esta é minha hahaue. – Heikou disse com evidente orgulho, amava aquela humana com toda a força de seu ainda pequeno coração.

- Konnichiwa Hime-sama! – como sempre Kimie iniciou e foi seguida pelo irmão caçula no cumprimento a sua senhora.

- Eu me chamo Rin, querida. Vocês fizeram uma boa viagem? – Rin indagou de forma terna se aproximando mais deles.

- Hai. – Kimie respondeu.

- Não se incomodem comigo, podem continuar brincando e conhecendo o local. Creio que depois da reunião entre seu pai e o senhor do castelo, vocês passarão a viver aqui.

Rin sorriu para a menina de forma doce e a mesma correspondeu ao gesto, finalmente olhando nos olhos da mulher. A senhora do Oeste pôde então vislumbrar os belíssimos olhos acinzentados da menina.

O tempo passou rápido e uma das servas veio avisar que o almoço estava pronto. Rin convidou as crianças para a acompanharem e ordenou que a refeição fosse servida em uma das mesas que ficavam em uma varanda de frente para o jardim. Suas ordens foram cumpridas e o almoço foi servido às crianças e a ela, que desfrutaram da refeição enquanto conversavam.

Rin conseguiu deixar os filhos de Kento à vontade em sua presença, mesmo com o peso de seu título, que costumava manter as pessoas à distância e com tratamento absolutamente formal para com ela. Em pouco tempo com sua amabilidade habitual ela conquistou os meninos e eles conversavam com ela naturalmente.

Após o almoço as crianças voltaram a brincar enquanto Rin permaneceu sentada em uma cadeira sob a sombra de uma frondosa árvore apenas os observando.

Algumas horas depois quando já começava a escurecer, Rin que já havia retornado a seus aposentos há algum tempo, mandou que a criada orientasse as crianças a entrarem. A reunião entre os homens ainda não havia terminado pelo que ela sabia, mas as crianças precisavam se alimentar e se lavarem.

Rin ordenou que Katara levasse os irmãos a casa onde eles morariam e permitisse que eles se lavassem e trocassem de roupa. Heikou foi a seus aposentos para fazer o mesmo e logo todos estavam reunidos no salão principal novamente.

A senhora do Oeste juntou-se a eles logo depois. Havia também tomado um banho e se trocado. Ela vestia agora um kimono de seda em um tom cinza quase prateado e os bordados que o adornavam eram brancos assim como o obi. Os cabelos ela trazia soltos como de costume e os fios sedosos e brilhantes desciam pelas costas até a cintura como uma cascata.

Quando estava na sala, a humana recebeu o aviso de que um mensageiro havia lhe trazido uma mensagem. Ela recebeu o pergaminho e o leu com evidente contentamento pelas boas novas que recebera. Um belo sorriso surgiu na face da mulher que ainda tinha os olhos castanhos percorrendo as letras em tinta preta no pergaminho. Sua atenção da leitura foi tirada ao perceber que os homens chegavam ao salão vindo da sala de negócios.

- Konbanwa minha senhora! – ela ouviu a voz do idoso a cumprimentar.

- Konbanwa senhores. – respondeu educadamente inclinando a cabeça levemente como deveria agir uma dama.

- Kento é agora o Capitão da Guarda Rin. – Sesshoumaru informou mantendo sua expressão impassível e o tom de voz impessoal usado mesmo com a esposa quando na presença de outros.

Nesse momento Rin voltou seu olhar para o youkai parado ao lado de Yaguinuma e ele a reverenciou. A surpresa nos olhos dele era visível ao fitar aquela que era a senhora do castelo, sua senhora.

- Com licença senhora – disse Miyumi – o mensageiro deseja saber se há alguma resposta.

- Ah sim, peça para ele aguardar Miyumi.

Vendo a expressão de Sesshoumaru, a mulher logo esclareceu o que estava havendo.

- Recebi uma mensagem de Kiomi. O bebê dela já nasceu.

- Ótimo. – Sesshoumaru disse – eu quero que uma mensagem seja enviada a Ryou, que o mensageiro espere Miyumi.

- Sim meu senhor. – a serva disse se retirando do salão.

A observação de Kento sobre a jovem humana não passou despercebida por seu avô, que fitava o neto atentamente. Kento não fazia idéia de que a escolhida do líder dos inuyoukais fosse uma humana. Muitos comentavam sobre isso, mas a maioria que nunca tivera a oportunidade de encontrar Rin consideravam que se tratava apenas de um boato. Não podiam crer que a mulher que ocupava a posição mais influente no clã fosse uma humana.

A confusão de Kento não transparecia através de sua face séria, mas o avô o conhecia muito bem e sabia o motivo da leve perturbação que se abatia sobre o neto.

...

Após conversarem mais alguns minutos Kento e sua família foi conduzido até sua nova casa nos limites do castelo. A residência bem arrumada e espaçosa agradou ao capitão e aos filhos. Kimie sorriu ao ver o quarto que ocuparia dali em diante.

- Papai é tão bonito... – ela disse sorrindo.

- É sim querida. – ele a afagou.

- Rin-sama providenciou tudo pessoalmente. Quando disse a ela que você tinha uma jovem dama como filha, ela fez questão de providenciar a arrumação do quarto. – Yaguinuma informou.

Kento deixou os filhos se acomodarem em seus quartos e retornou à sala em companhia do avô. Uma serva fora designada para servir na casa e se apresentou ao seu senhor tão logo ele chegou. O Capitão pediu que ela preparasse um chá para eles e a mulher prontamente o atendeu.

- E então, o que achou de sua nova atribuição?

- Será uma missão desafiadora, Sesshoumaru-sama tem muitos inimigos, mas eu a executarei com perfeição. Honrarei seu nome e a confiança que depositou em mim ojiisan.

- Eu não tenho dúvidas quanto a isso Kento. As crianças parecem ter gostado da nova casa.

- É verdade. Essa era uma das questões que mais me preocupava. Afasta-los do lugar onde nasceram e cresceram poderia ser ruim aos olhos deles, mas já que se sentiram à vontade, eu fico tranqüilo.

- Ficou surpreso com Rin-sama? – o velho perguntou o fitando.

- Certamente. Ouvi rumores de que Sesshoumaru-sama mantinha uma humana sob a sua tutela, mas não dei muito crédito e jamais imaginei que ele a tornaria sua esposa.

- Diante da histórica aversão dele ao humanos por causa do que aconteceu ao pai, eu confesso que também me surpreendi muito ao deparar-me com a graciosidade de Rin-sama nesse castelo. Ele a tomou como esposa e concedeu um herdeiro a ela e logo haverá outro.

- Sim, eu percebi que ela espera uma criança. – Kento disse pensativo.

...

De volta ao castelo, Heikou já havia se recolhido e os pais conversavam no salão principal enquanto Rin desfrutava de um chá.

- Os filhos de Kento-san são adoráveis. – Rin comentou – Você sabia que eles eram hanyous?

- Sim. Yaguinuma me disse que a esposa dele era uma humana. – Rin sorriu levemente ao ouvir isso.

- Me acompanha? – ela indagou enquanto servia chá em uma delicada xícara de porcelana adornada com pinturas de paisagens das Terras do Oeste.

Sesshoumaru concordou com um aceno de cabeça e então ela encheu outra xícara para depois servi-lo.

- O fato da esposa dele ter sido humana a deixa mais confortável na presença dele?

- De certa forma sim, ao menos eu sei que ele não terá aversão a mim como outros. – ela disse despreocupada.

- A que outros você se refere? – Sesshoumaru questionou sério.

- Alguns youkais que servem a você. Eles não me suportam.

- Alguém ousou faltar-lhe com respeito Rin?

- De forma alguma – ela disse depois de sorver um gole do líquido quente – todos me tratam com o devido respeito e devoção, mas é impossível disfarçar o desprezo que alguns sentem e que transparece no olhar.

As palavras de Rin provocaram revolta em Sesshoumaru. Como alguém poderia desprezar uma criatura como sua Rin? Ela que era dotada de tamanha beleza e graciosidade, inteligência e força de caráter. O youkai desejou conseguir ler pensamentos para identificar tais indivíduos, sabendo que sua mulher jamais os apontaria. Ele gostaria de matá-los com suas próprias mãos. Seres tão estúpidos e incapazes de reconhecer a preciosidade que era aquela mulher, não mereciam viver.

O youkai voltou sua atenção para a mulher ao senti-la tocar seu rosto. Rin pôde sentir a alteração de humor nele.

- Não se preocupe com isso Sesshoumaru. A opinião desses youkais a meu respeito pouco me importa. Eu me importo apenas com a visão que você e nossos filhos têm de mim.

- O mundo está cheio de tolos minha Rin. Que tais tolos desejem jamais cruzar o meu caminho...

* * *

**É até que o capítulo ficou grandinho. **

**Algumas coisas aconteceram, né? Kento-sama finalmente apareceu com seus filhotes e para surpresa se alguns, com certeza, os meninos são hanyous. Exatamente, a esposa de Kento era humana, daí vocês podem colocar sua imaginação para funcionar e tentar saber o que pode ou não acontecer.**

**Heikou ganhou amigos e ficou contente com isso assim como a mamãe que verá na companhia dos meninos a oportunidade para o filho conviver com outros de sua "espécie" digamos assim, além do tio e dos primos que ele não vê com freqüência.**

**Sesshoumaru avaliou e decidiu admitir Kento como seu novo Capitão, mas este youkai tem a suspeição como uma de suas mais marcantes características então ele contará com seu velho aliado, o General Ryou para auxiliá-lo. Para quem esta com saudades dele, não se preocupe porque ele logo aparecerá para felicidade de vocês.**

**No finalzinho tivemos mais um momento fofo entre o casal. O Sesshoumaru está mesmo de quatro por essa mulher, mas a forma dele de demonstrar isso sem se mostrar meloso, devo confessar que me faz amá-lo ainda mais rsrs.**

**Quero agradecer a todos os reviews recebidos. Algumas pessoas que andaram sumidas retornaram e justificando a ausência. Legal de sua parte Sol-chan. Vê se não apronta mais nada para não ficar de castigo novamente rsrs.**

**Obrigada Acyd-chan! Adorei o seu review.**

**Yukiko, Vice-chan (minha Obi-wan), Luh, Nathyla(mudou de nome mas eu reconheci seu review), Luiza Andrade, Ana Rita, Debs-chan, Megumi-Legume, hika lly, Arice-chan(uma de minhas leitoras mais assíduas), Graziela Leon e Lilica, muito obrigada a todas vocês meninas.**

**Até a próxima.**


	55. Chapter 55

**Oi!**

**Demorei, mas voltei. **

**Está ficando complicado para eu escrever porque estou sem pc, então desculpem a demora. Esse capítulo está curto, mas ele tem sua importância. Espero que gostem.**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, no castelo, os membros da família estavam todos de pé. O desjejum já havia sido servido e eles estavam sentados à mesa em companhia de seu visitante.

A Senhora do Oeste mantinha uma conversa animada com o velho general, assim como Heikou enquanto Sesshoumaru os observava e desfrutava de um chá recém-servido por uma das criadas. Conversaram durante toda a refeição e logo que esta terminou, Rin anunciou que iria ao jardim para aproveitar o sol da manhã e Heikou se ofereceu para acompanhá-la.

Sesshoumaru seguiu para o pátio principal, sendo seguido por Yaguinuma, lá ele encontrou Kento, o jovem que tomaria o controle da guarda e se responsabilizaria por proteger tudo o que era mais precioso ao senhor daquelas terras.

Kento se colocou em prontidão quando viu seu senhor se aproximar. Manteve a postura firme e a feição séria quando seus olhos cinzentos encontraram os de Sesshoumaru.

- Mandei que os tenentes fossem chamados. Eles se reunirão aqui e se apresentarão a você. – O daiyoukai disse da forma fria habitual.

- Hai Sesshoumaru-sama. – Kento respondeu com a voz firme.

Não demorou para que os quatro tenentes chegassem e se apresentassem a seu novo comandante. Kento os observou com atenção e iniciou uma reunião com eles, que durante algum tempo foi assistida por Sesshoumaru, mas este logo se retirou retornando ao interior do castelo onde tinha documentos a analisar deixando o novo capitão, os tenentes e Yaguinuma ali.

...

No meio da manhã Ryou chegou ao castelo e foi recebido por Jaken na entrada principal.

- Ryou-sama, seja bem vindo! – O velho youkai disse fazendo uma reverencia.

- Ohayou Jaken! Onde está seu senhor?

- Na sala de negócios a sua espera.

- Muito bem, eu irei até ele.

Ryou caminhou placidamente atravessando o grande salão e passou pelo corredor logo alcançando a sala onde Sesshoumaru estava sentado em sua cadeira.

Jaken bateu à porta pedindo autorização para entrar e esta foi logo concedida pelo inuyoukai.

- Sssenhor Ssssesssshoumaru, Ryou-sama está aqui para vê-lo, como o senhor solicitou.

Sesshoumaru ergueu os olhos do pergaminho que examinava já vendo a figura de Ryou entrar na sala.

- Deixe-nos a sós Jaken. – O youkai ordenou e o diabinho verde logo atendeu levando seu corpo miúdo para fora do cômodo. – Sente-se Ryou.

O general aceitou o convite e se sentou na cadeira estofada que ficava do outro lado da mesa de frente para seu senhor.

- O que você quer que eu faça? – Ryou perguntou diretamente, sabendo que Sesshoumaru não gostava de rodeios e porque queria retornar o mais rápido possível para junto de sua mulher e filhas.

...

No jardim do castelo, Rin passeava em companhia do filho e eles conversavam.

- O que achou de Yukio e Kimie, meu príncipe? – Rin perguntou com sua característica voz suave.

- O que eu achei? – Heikou indagou como se pensasse no assunto.

- Sim. Você gostou de tê-los conhecido?

- Acho que sim. – o menino respondeu – Eles viverão mesmo aqui hahaue?

- Sim querido. O pai deles será o novo Capitão da Guarda, então eles passarão a viver aqui de agora em diante. Isso não é bom? Você terá mais companhia.

- Sim. – Heikou respondeu de forma despreocupada. - Hahaue?

- Sim querido?

- Eles são como eu, não são?

Rin estranhou num primeiro momento a indagação do filho, mas logo compreendeu a que ele se referia.

- Sim eles são como você. A mãe deles era uma humana como eu, por isso eles são hanyous.

- Eles também terão que treinar muito para se tornarem fortes... – A frase dita por Heikou foi num tom muito baixo, quase um murmúrio enquanto ele pensava alto e mantinha a expressão séria que tanto lembrava a do pai.

Rin fitou o filho com carinho, sabendo exatamente a que ele se referia. Heikou tinha desde muito cedo a noção de que, por ser um hanyou, teria que batalhar muito para ter a força necessária, que garantiria a ele o mesmo respeito que seu pai detinha.

- Querido? – Rin chamou sua atenção ao tocar o belo rosto do menino. – Todos os que têm por objetivo tornarem-se fortes devem treinar o corpo e a mente. É assim que se fazem grandes e sábios guerreiros. – concluiu sorrindo ao fitar os olhos dourados de Heikou.

Heikou sorriu para a mãe, as palavras e o sorriso dela sempre lhe traziam conforto não importava o que o estivesse aborrecendo ou perturbando.

Os dois voltaram a caminhar pelo jardim dessa vez de mãos dadas e Rin colhia flores para enfeitar o palácio.

- Hahaue, quando nascerá minha imouto?

- Hmmm... Creio que daqui a duas estações, por quê?

- Eu queria saber. A senhora poderá ir ao festival?

- Claro que sim. Eu prometi que o levaria, não prometi?

- Hai.

- Então, como prometido nós iremos.

- Chichiue também irá? – Heikou perguntou curioso.

- Acho pouco provável meu príncipe. – a mãe respondeu sorrindo. – como bem sabemos, seu pai não gosta de celebrações.

- É verdade. - Heikou concordou. – Hahaue, se chichiue não for, não deixará a senhora ir, não sozinha. Chichiue não deixa a senhora vir para o jardim sozinha.

Rin riu com as palavras do filho, até mesmo ele havia percebido o excesso de zelo do youkai para com ela desde que descobrira sobre a gravidez.

- Não se preocupe meu príncipe, eu cuidarei para que ele permita e nós iremos ao festival com toda a certeza. – A mulher disse enquanto recolhia mais um exemplar de rosa vermelha.

Algumas horas mais tarde, Rin estava em um dos pátios externos do castelo e dava instruções a uma das servas. Dois guardas passaram por ela e a reverenciaram antes de seguirem seu caminho até os novos postos designados.

Kento falava com outros dois oficiais e caminhava naquela mesma direção quando viu sua senhora. Ele interrompeu seus passos e terminou de dar as ordens a seus oficiais que logo saíram dali.

O youkai observava a humana atentamente, seus olhos cinzentos não desviavam do alvo. Rin estava alheia a observação do novo capitão. Ela conversava agora com Miyumi que havia aparecido ali enquanto o vento balançava os longos cabelos castanhos e o tecido nobre do kimono digno da realeza. O sorriso fácil da mulher conferia ainda mais beleza a ela que estava radiante por causa da gravidez.

- Uma bela fêmea, não é mesmo? – Uma voz serena surpreendeu o capitão e o tirou de seus pensamentos. Ele se virou para encarar quem falava.

Ao fitar aquele rosto, pelas características físicas, Kento logo deduziu de quem se tratava.

- General Ryou? – Indagou já fazendo uma reverência respeitosa.

- Isso mesmo. Você deve ser o novo capitão?

- Sim senhor. – Kento respondeu seriamente mantendo-se firme diante de Ryou mesmo após ter sido flagrado.

Ryou o olhou dentro dos olhos mantendo-se calado por algum tempo e a imensidão negra mergulhou no denso cinza dos olhos de Kento capturando-o por alguns segundos. O general sorriu.

- Compreendo seu fascínio por nossa senhora Capitão, mas alerto de que deve tomar cuidado com seus olhares contemplativos. – ele disse calmamente.

- O que quer dizer senhor?

- Acho que sabe bem. – Ryou disse encarando-o – Sabe, Sesshoumaru é extremamente possessivo, de certa forma todos nós somos, principalmente no que diz respeito a uma fêmea, mas o senhor dessas terras consegue ser um pouco mais obstinado que o normal para nós youkais. Por isso, meu caro, não é aconselhável que você deixe transparecer essa... "admiração" que tem pela Senhora deste castelo.

- Eu... apenas fiquei surpreso... – Kento respondeu com indisfarçável constrangimento, embora permanecesse com a feição séria e voltou a olhar para Rin que contemplava as terras ao longe através do terraço. – Não esperava que a Senhora do Oeste fosse uma humana.

- Eu entendo. Muitos só crêem quando a encontram pessoalmente. Mas não foi apenas surpresa o que sentiu ao vê-la, eu sei. Sua esposa era uma humana, ela morreu há algum tempo e você sente falta dela...

- Como... – Kento estava absolutamente perplexo ao tentar indagar como o general podia saber sobre tudo aquilo.

- Eu tenho certas habilidades Capitão, por isso sou um dos homens mais próximos e de confiança de Sesshoumaru.

- Estou aqui para realizar uma missão general e é isso o que farei, apenas isso. – O Capitão disse de forma séria recobrando-se.

- Estou certo disso Kento-san. Sei de sua honra e seriedade, por essa razão fico tranqüilo que proteja o castelo e tudo o que há nele e Sesshoumaru também ficará. – Ryou disse com seu habitual sorriso fácil enquanto também observava sua senhora.

- Eu cumprirei com a missão que me foi designada. – Kento falou – A casa e a família de Sesshoumaru-sama estarão em segurança, eu garanto.

- Isso é ótimo. Um homem deve proteger aquilo que lhe é precioso e para Sesshoumaru nada é mais precioso do que aquilo que você está vendo. – Ryou disse indicando com a cabeça a mulher e Heikou que chegara ali naquele momento e a abraçara. – Direi a Sesshoumaru que ele não tem com o que se preocupar. Tenha um bom dia Kento-san.

Dito isso, Ryou caminhou calmamente se afastando do Capitão e seguiu para o local onde Rin e Heikou conversavam.

- Rin-sama?

- Oh Ryou! Como está?

- Muito bem e a senhora?

- Estou ótima. – ela respondeu sorrindo.

- E quanto ao jovem príncipe, como vai?

- Estou bem Ryou-san.

- Fico feliz em ouvir isso. – O youkai disse fitando o menino.

- Kiomi está bem e sua criança? – Rin indagou.

- As duas estão ótimas. Tivemos mais uma linda menina.

- E como ela se chama?

- Kiomi escolheu o nome Hanako.

- Era o nome da mãe dela, não é? - Rin lembrava-se das conversas das duas sobre suas mães.

- Sim. Kiomi quis homenageá-la e eu acredito que o nome tenha sido bastante apropriado. Minha menina é mesmo uma flor, como a mãe.

Rin sorriu com as palavras do homem a sua frente. O guerreiro conhecido por ser implacável conseguia demonstrar uma imensa doçura ao falar da mulher e das filhas. Rin achava isso fascinante.

- Eu desejo ir visitá-las, mas Sesshoumaru quer que eu aguarde até que a guarda esteja completa e os postos sejam reformulados.

- Ele está certo senhora. É preciso que sua guarda pessoal seja designada primeiro, para que não haja riscos a sua segurança. Creio que não demorará, estive conversando com o Capitão e ele me pareceu muito competente.

- Ah, você o conheceu?

- Sim. Acredito que Sesshoumaru tenha feito uma boa escolha.

- Eu também espero que sim. – ela disse voltando a fitar a paisagem iluminada pelo sol. -Sesshoumaru lhe disse que também esperamos por uma menina? – Rin indagou sorrindo e pousou a mãe sobre o ventre.

- Sim, ele me disse. São muito boas novas minha senhora.

- Sim são. Eu estou muito feliz e ansiosa pela chegada dela, Heikou também, não é?

O menino concordou com um aceno de cabeça e correspondeu ao sorriso da mãe.

- Bom senhora, eu preciso voltar para falar com Sesshoumaru. Desejava apenas cumprimentá-la e ao príncipe.

- Está bem Ryou.

- Com sua licença. – O youkai pediu fazendo uma reverência respeitosa e logo depois voltou a caminhar para o interior do castelo.

...

Na sala de negócios...

- E então, o que tem a me dizer? – Sesshoumaru indagou tão logo sentiu a presença do youkai tigre no local.

- Foi uma escolha acertada. Ele é honrado e confiável, cumprirá a missão com dedicação e zelo.

- Era tudo o que eu precisava saber. – O inuyoukai falou com a indiferença habitual.

- Você sabia que a esposa dele era uma humana?

- Sim. Yaguinuma me contou tão logo o sugeriu para o cargo. Por quê?

- Por nada, apenas acredito que isso evitará problemas de não aceitação por parte dele em relação a Senhora.

- Você fala como se ele tivesse alguma escolha. Aqui fazem o que eu mando e não o que lhes é conveniente.

- Você sabe o que eu quero dizer Sesshoumaru. É muito melhor ter na proteção de sua família, um youkai que não despreze humanos e hanyous. – Ryou falou de forma tranqüila. – Ao menos isso evita preocupações adicionais.

Sesshoumaru voltou a fitar a paisagem do lado de fora da imensa janela enquanto era observado por seu general. Ryou jamais chamaria a atenção de seu senhor para o fascínio do Capitão em relação a sua fêmea. Sesshoumaru o mataria sem hesitação apenas se suspeitasse de algo e como ele mesmo disse enquanto conversava com Kento, compreendia muito bem o que ele sentia ao ver Rin. Ela o fazia lembrar de sua esposa, a quem perdera de forma trágica há alguns anos. Ryou pôde ver tudo claramente ao infiltrar a mente do youkai sem que ele sequer se desse conta disso.

- Se não precisa de mais nada, eu gostaria de voltar para casa.

- Pode ir. – O inuyoukai autorizou sem se voltar para o outro.

Ryou deixou a sala de negócios e depois de se despedir apropriadamente de Rin e de Heikou tomou o rumo de volta a sua casa, onde Kiomi e suas crias o aguardavam.

* * *

**É, o Capitão foi pego em flagrante admirando sua senhora. **

**Sesshoumaru não é nada bobo, mandou chamar Ryou para avaliar o caráter de seu novo Capitão. Depois do que aconteceu com a visita de Kagura, mais do que nunca o youkai quer garantir a segurança de sua fêmea e de seus filhos. **

**Ryou logo percebeu o quão encantado Kento ficou ao ver Rin e após "ler" o Capitão ele soube exatamente o motivo disso. Mas apesar da descoberta Ryou considerou o Capitão confiável e deu seu parecer a Sesshoumaru. Kento é um youkai sério e comprometido com sua família, apesar da esposa estar morta. Se a admiração por Rin pode levá-lo a outros sentimentos ou ações é algo que teremos que aguardar para ver.**

**Sesshy não é tolo meninas, ele também percebeu o fascínio de Kento por sua Rin, mas estranhamente não teve um ataque de ciumes, aliás, meus personagens estão ficando muito ciumentos, então vou dar uma folga para o Sesshy. Ele considera a admiração de Kento por sua Rin, um ponto positivo, pois isso fará com que ele se dedique a sua proteção com mais empenho e o Sesshy não viu malícia no Capitão em relação a Rin, pelo menos por enquanto.**

**Aviso que emoções muito fortes estão para acontecer nos próximos capítulos e elas envolvem ciumes e possessividade. Pretendo dar uma corridinha no tempo para que a princesinha não demore muito a nascer porque já estou recebendo ameaças de certas pessoas que querem desesperadamente ver a afilhada.**

**Uffa! Já disse muito. Quero apenas agora agradecer ao reviews e a presença de pessoas que estão migrando de outros sites para cá com o intuito de continuar acompanhando a fic. Apareceram tantas pessoas novas, que fiquei emocionada. OBRIGADA A TODAS.**

**Prometo que o próximo capítulo será maior e bem mais emocionante.**

**Beijos!**


	56. Chapter 56

**Olá minhas queridas!**

**Eu sei que a maioria de vocês está sem unhas nesse momento, mas vocês não podem me culpar, um computador em coma pode acontecer com qualquer um.**

**O meu felizmente foi ressucitado e espero não ter problemas por um bom tempo, vocês podia rezar por isso né? rsrs.**

**Bom, eu ainda não tive muito tempo para digitar, então esse capítulo não está gigantão, mas está muito bom.**

**Espero que gostem e que dê pra matar a saudade.**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

Duas semanas de passaram.

Seguindo as sábias instruções do experiente Yaguinuma, seu neto Kento reorganizou a guarda do castelo e aumentou seu efetivo em mais de cinqüenta homens além dos cem que já existiam. Os soldados e oficiais foram organizados em grupos e seus postos foram cuidadosamente determinados por seu capitão.

Após uma rigorosa avaliação foram selecionados os homens para comporem a guarda pessoal da Senhora do Oeste e do príncipe. Eles acompanhariam seus senhores aonde quer que fossem, ainda que tivessem que se manter afastados ou incógnitos como no caso de Heikou, que não gostava de ter seus passos seguidos por todos os lados e sempre tentava fugir da guarda. O Capitão Kento sabia das tentativas de fuga do menino e encarava isso como peraltice de criança, não vira até aquele momento a necessidade de comunicar a seus senhores sobre o fato, mas ordenara a seus homens que se mantivessem atentos.

Naquele dia logo pela manhã Rin comunicou a Sesshoumaru que iria à casa de Kiomi. O youkai concordara, mas não deixou de recomendar cautela à mulher lembrando-se bem do que ocorrera na última visita feita à casa de Ryou.

- Segundo você mesmo disse, os melhores homens foram designados para a minha guarda. Eu estarei em segurança Sesshoumaru. – Rin disse tranqüilamente enquanto se aprontava ajeitando o belo kimono lilás que usava.

- Se algo acontecer como da outra vez, eu quero que você deixe os soldados resolverem o problema.

Rin terminou de atar o obi e caminhou até onde o youkai estava de pé a observando. Ela parou a frente dele e ergueu o rosto para fitar os orbes dourados.

- Não quero que se arrisque em hipótese alguma, está me ouvindo? – Ele indagou com suavidade.

- Eu prometo que nada farei que possa nos colocar em risco. – a humana respondeu acariciando o ventre que ficava a cada dia mais saliente.

Sesshoumaru levou a mão direita à nuca de Rin e a trouxe para um beijo cálido.

- Vá antes que fique tarde. – Ele disse ao finalizar o beijo.

Rin tinha absoluta consciência de que deixa-la sair do castelo naquele estado não agradava ao youkai, mas sabia também que ele não a tornaria uma prisioneira em sua própria casa. Sesshoumaru por sua vez, travava uma batalha com seu instinto superprotetor para não sufocar Rin. Desde menina, ela aprendera a ser livre, a amar a natureza e a vida ao ar livre. Ambos há muito tempo abandonaram a vida de nômades e Sesshoumaru sabia que Rin era feliz vivendo no castelo, mas privá-la de ver o mundo lá fora quando quisesse seria o mesmo que matá-la.

...

A Senhora do Oeste desceu os degraus da grande escada que levava ao pavimento superior do castelo e logo avistou o filho que já a aguardava para saírem.

- Vamos meu príncipe? – A mãe indagou sorridente.

- Vamos hahaue.

Heikou caminhou até a porta sendo seguido pelos pais. Lá fora o transporte já os aguardava assim como toda a guarda que já recebera instruções de seu Capitão sobre como proceder durante a viagem.

O casal despediu-se formalmente diante da visão de tantos que estavam ali e quando Rin se virou para entrar no transporte ouviu Sesshoumaru se pronunciar mais uma vez.

- Lembre-se do que eu disse.

A mulher sorriu e voltou-se para o youkai logo percebendo que a recomendação não fora dirigida a ela. Sesshoumnaru olhava diretamente para o filho e este confirmou entendimento através de um aceno.

Rin se acomodou no confortável assento e Heikou a sua frente. Ela acenou discretamente para o marido que a fitava quando a carruagem foi posta em movimento.

- Espero que aqueles sejam seus melhores homens. – A voz fria de Sesshoumaru foi ouvida quando ele notou a presença do Capitão atrás de si.

- Sim meu senhor. Eu os instruí pessoalmente. A Senhora e o príncipe estarão seguros com eles. – Kento respondeu com convicção.

Sesshoumaru se virou finalmente encarando o Capitão por poucos segundos antes de caminhar de volta ao interior do castelo sem mais nada dizer.

...

Nas terras ao sul do castelo, Ryou e sua esposa ainda estavam deitados em sua cama, o youkai tigre tinha a mulher em seus braços e acariciava a pele alva e macia dela. Kiomi ainda estava sonolenta enquanto sentia o toque suave dele.

- Kiomi? – ele a chamou num sussurro – acorde pequena, logo Rin-sama estará aqui.

Kiomi gemeu levemente ao senti-lo beijar seu pescoço.

- Eu sei...- respondeu preguiçosa, não porque estivesse cansada, mas porque gostaria de ficar mais tempo aconchegada ao corpo quente do marido.

Ryou sorriu ao ver a mulher erguer-se ainda nua para fitá-lo. Os cabelos castanhos claros cobriam parcialmente os seios. Ela também sorriu e tocou os lábios dele com os seus rapidamente antes de puxar o robe para vestir-se ao levantar.

- Eu vou ver como estão nossas meninas e mandar que preparem um banho.

- Para dois? – ele indagou malicioso.

- Mas Rin-san já está chegando, foi meu Ryou mesmo quem disse. – respondeu marota.

- Sim, mas creio que ainda temos tempo para um banho minha pequena. – disse com seu belo sorriso, ainda deitado.

Kiomi sorriu ainda mais e deixou o próprio aposento para ir ao quarto de Mayra , onde certamente ela estaria em companhia de Satoshi e da irmã mais nova.

...

Algumas horas depois Rin chegou à casa dos amigos em total segurança sob a escolta de sua nova guarda. Ela foi recebida na entrada pela dona da casa e as duas se abraçaram de forma carinhosa.

- Seja bem vinda Rin-san! – Kiomi a cumprimentou – e você também príncipe Heikou.

- Arigatou Kiomi.

- Arigatou. – O pequeno hanyou agradeceu.

- Entrem, por favor.

Os dois visitantes foram conduzidos ao interior da residência e acomodados na espaçosa sala de visitas. Poucos instantes depois as meninas foram trazidas por Satoshi, que ficara encarregada de cuidar delas e Rin pôde então conhecer a pequena Hanako que estava agora com quase um mês de vida.

- Hanako se parece mais com você Kiomi, mas ainda assim tem alguns traços de Ryou.

- É verdade. Ela tem os meus olhos e tom de pele mais claro que o de Mayra.

- Ela é linda assim como a irmã. – Rin disse sorrindo ao admirar o rostinho da pequena.

- Terás uma menina também...

- Sim. Estou muito ansiosa para o nascimento, quero muito ver o rostinho dela, saber como será. Mal posso esperar para tê-la nos braços e Sesshoumaru também.

- Ele ficou satisfeito ao saber que terá uma filha então?

- Sim. Ele se mostrou muito feliz com a idéia.

- Que bom!

Rin e o filho passaram mais um agradável dia naquele local. A humana brincou com as filhas de Ryou enquanto conversava com sua esposa e Heikou passou grande parte do tempo com o youkai tigre, que percorreu as terras conversando com soldados e dando ordens a oficiais.

As duas mulheres passearam após o almoço pelos jardins da casa conversando e desfrutando do sol daquele dia. Rin era reverenciada pelos servos quando passava, pois todos ali reconheciam sua senhora.

- Seu jardim está tão bonito Kiomi.

- Oh sim! Ele já era muito bonito quando cheguei aqui, até me surpreendeu que houvesse um jardim tão bem cuidado na casa de um homem sozinho.

- De fato isso não é comum. – Rin disse divertida.

- A governanta da casa mantinha o jardim e eu o ampliei quando cheguei aqui. Eu também adoro flores.

- É de fato um belo jardim.

Algumas horas mais tarde, Rin foi convidada por Kiomi a desfrutar de um delicioso chá que fora servido na sala de visitas. Nesse momento Heikou e Ryou estavam também ali e eles conversavam tranqüilamente.

- O novo capitão parece estar fazendo um bom trabalho, não é mesmo? – Ryou indagou.

- É sim. Ele reformulou toda a guarda de acordo com as especificações de Sesshoumaru e aumentou o número de homens.

- Sesshoumaru me chamou para atestar o caráter dele. – Ryou disse em seu tom calmo habitual. Rin sorriu.

- Eu imaginei que essa era a intenção dele ao chamá-lo tão repentinamente.

- De fato. Sesshoumaru é normalmente muito cuidadoso, mas em se tratando de tudo o que ele mais preza, se torna obcecado.

Rin sorriu levemente com as palavras do general e acariciou o rosto do filho que estava ao seu lado . A humana sentia-se extasiada quando alguém reconhecia a importância dela aos olhos de Sesshoumaru, sentia orgulho disso.

Enquanto eles conversavam a pequena Mayra, que estava por ali distraída com brinquedos, caminhou até Heikou e entregou-lhe uma bola colorida, ricamente pintada à mão em tons de vermelho e dourada.

Heikou hesitou por um momento e sua face demonstrou confusão diante do gesto da pequena. Ele olhou para a mãe e depois para os outros adultos que observavam a cena.

- Ela quer brincar com você meu filho... – Rin disse docemente.

O príncipe voltou seu olhar para a bela menininha de olhos negros e densos e aceitou a bola que ela lhe estendia sorrindo logo depois. Heikou passou a brincar com ela rolando a bola pelo chão para que Mayra a pegasse e vendo-a sorrir lindamente com isso.

Os adultos tinham um sorriso satisfeito na face ao ver a interação das duas crianças e logo voltaram a conversar enquanto desfrutavam do chá que fora servido.

Um pouco mais tarde, Rin achou por bem iniciar o caminho de volta para casa.

- Eu preciso ir antes que fique tarde. – ela informou.

- É verdade. Melhor não viajar durante a noite, ainda que esteja bem escoltada, é melhor não correr riscos desnecessários. – Ryou concordou.

Rin se levantou da poltrona em que estava e chamou pelo filho que estava distraído dando atenção a Mayra.

- Heikou, nós temos que ir querido. – o chamou mais uma vez.

O príncipe levantou-se do chão, onde estava sentado sobre o tatame com Mayra, e foi ao encontro da mãe.

Kiomi pegou a filha mai velha no colo e caminhou até a porta seguindo o marido que acompanhava os visitantes até a saída.

- Estamos indo então... – Rin disse.

- Faça uma boa viagem Rin-san – Kiomi desejou enquanto recebia o abraço da amiga.

- Obrigada Kiomi.

- A próxima visita, serei eu a fazer. – A jovem inuyoukai informou sorrindo enquanto a filha brincava com seus cabelos.

- Eu vou esperar pela visita de vocês ao castelo. – respondeu antes de entrar no transporte.

A Senhora do Oeste acenou através da pequena janela para os amigos enquanto o transporte entrava em movimento e seguia pela entrada.

Tão logo a escolta de Rin sumiu de seu campo de visão, Ryou seguiu para o interior da casa junto com a esposa e a filha que logo se jogou nos braços do pai. O youkai se sentou em uma das poltronas com a pequena ainda no colo. Mayra o fitava enquanto acariciava seu rosto e sorria.

- O que foi bae-tee? – Ryou perguntou com suavidade. Mayra não respondeu, sorriu mais intensamente e abraçou o pai.

Kiomi sorriu observando os dois. Adorava ver o fascínio que a filha demonstrava pelo pai e a maravilhosa relação que eles tinham.

- Mayra, fique com o papai enquanto eu vou ver sua irmã.. – Kiomi disse ao acariciar os cabelos da menina.

A jovem inuyoukai sorriu e se inclinou para tocar os lábios do marido com os seus, depois caminhou placidamente através do corredor até alcançar o quarto de seu bebê.

...

O sol já estava se pondo quando Rin e o filho chegaram ao castelo. Eles foram recepcionados na porta por Miyumi e Jaken.

- Konnichiwa senhora! – A serva lhe cumprimentou.

- Konnichiwa Myiumi! – Respondeu ao erguer levemente o kimono para subir os poucos degraus que levavam à porta de entrada principal.

Rin adentrou o castelo sendo seguida pelo filho e pelos criados. Ela se sentou em uma das poltronas do salão principal e voltou-se para sua serva.

- Onde está seu senhor?

- Na sala de negócios, reunido com Kento-sama.

- Hmmm..

- Hahaue, eu posso ir à casa do Capitão para ver Kimie e Yukio? – Heikou perguntou se aproximando da mãe.

- Vá, mas quando o jantar estiver pronto mandarei chamá-lo e quero que venha imediatamente.

- Hai. – o menino respondeu confirmando com um gesto de cabeça e após uma reverência correu para fora ao encontro dos novos amigos.

Rin permaneceu por mais alguns minutos ali e depois seguiu para seus aposentos onde um banho preparado por uma das servas já a aguardava.

Tão logo chegou ao aposento a humana despiu-se e mergulhou o corpo naquele oásis relaxante. Os cabelos estavam presos em um coque frouxo e ela recostou à borda do ofurô sentindo o cheiro de rosas exalado pela água temperada com essências.

- Deseja algo mais minha senhora? – Myiumi indagou.

- Não Myiumi. Eu ficarei aqui por algum tempo quietinha. Quando vir Sesshoumaru diga-lhe que já chegamos.

- Sim senhora, com licença.

Myiumi deixou o quarto de banho deixando sua senhora quietinha e relaxando como solicitado.

...

Sesshoumaru entrou em seus aposentos e seguiu direto para o quarto de banho. Pelo cheiro pôde identificar que sua Rin estava ali. Ao entrar viu a mulher de olhos fechados deitada sob a água. O youkai se aproximou lentamente e tocou o rosto dela por trás com as mãos. Ele se inclinou para alcançar os lábios dela e a beijou.

- Você dormiu enquanto se banhava. – Ele disse quando a viu abrir os olhos para fitá-lo.

- Eu dormi? – Ela indagou sem se preocupar.

- Sim.

- Acho que me cansei mais do que imaginei.

- Saia da água Rin, está a tempo demais aí.

Rin se levantou fazendo a água deslizar pelas curvas de seu corpo. Ela esticou os braços para alcançar a toalha que estava pendurada e foi surpreendida por Sesshoumaru que pegou o tecido de linho e o aproximou de Rin envolvendo-a. A mulher sorriu docemente ao sentir os braços dele em volta de si e logo com o auxilio dele, deixou o ofurô.

Já de volta ao quarto Rin se vestiu com um robe de seda branca e se sentou à cama para pentear os cabelos.

- Preciso lembrar a Inoue para ir buscar Heikou. – Lembrou-se subitamente.

- Ele está fazendo sua refeição nos aposentos, Inoue está com ele. – Sesshoumaru respondeu.

- Oh... – Rin disse surpresa.

- Como eu disse você adormeceu enquanto se banhava.

Rin não havia se dado conta de quanto tempo tinha se passado. Pelo visto estava mesmo cansada e naquele momento seu corpo ainda pedia por repouso. Ela voltou a se colocar de pé e colocou o pente de marfim sobre a penteadeira, depois voltou para a cama onde se deitou.

Sesshoumaru que estava parado à porta da sacada , onde a leve brisa fazia balançar seus fios prateados a observou com atenção. Rin sorriu já detectando a preocupação dele.

- Você esteve reunido com o Capitão, aconteceu alguma coisa na minha ausência? – ela perguntou tentando distraí-lo.

- Não houve nada, apenas dei instruções a ele para quando eu me ausentar.

- Você pretende partir nos próximos dias? – Rin perguntou ainda deitada enquanto o fitava. Sesshoumaru se aproximou da cama e tocou o rosto dela.

- Tenho que me reunir com alguns líderes de clãs amanhã. Partirei antes do amanhecer.

Rin se sentou na cama e ainda mirava os orbes dourados do youkai.

- Isso quer dizer que terei que dormir sem meu senhor amanhã...- ela disse num tom baixo.

- Eu estarei de volta antes que se recolha, não se preocupe minha hime.

O sorriso característico voltou a bela face da humana e ela abraçou o youkai.

Logo o casal estava deitado em sua espaçosa cama, abraçados e Sesshoumaru acariciava o ventre de Rin sentindo a presença poderosa de sua criança que crescia a olhos vistos.

Não demorou muito para que Rin adormecesse sob os carinhos dele.

* * *

**Estou sem tempo para comentários agora, mas espero muitos de vocês.**

**Beijos e obrigada pelos reviews anteriores. Vocês são demais.**


	57. Chapter 57

**Olá meninas!**

**Voltei para suprir a necessidade de vocês por novidades rsrs. Nossa, esse lugar anda tão parado ultimamente!**

**Infelizmente eu ainda não voltei a minha velha forma de escrever longos capítulos, estou no período de provas e ainda sem muito tempo para escrever, mas essa estória tem que fluir então mesmo que não seja um capítulo grande eu resolvi postar.**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

Como havia dito, antes do amanhecer Sesshoumaru deixou seus aposentos já devidamente vestido com seu nobre kimono tradicionalmente branco e portanto suas poderosas espadas.

Ao descer as escadas, logo Sesshoumaru pôde avistar seu fiel servo Jaken que o aguardava preparado para acompanhá-lo.

- Já está tudo pronto senhor Sesshoumaru. – O velho youkai sapo disse.

- Mandou me chamar meu senhor? – uma voz feminina ecoou no hall de entrada.

- Estou saindo agora e só devo retornar ao anoitecer. Fique atenta a sua senhora, não a deixe sozinha. – o youkai ordenou mantendo a face impassível.

- Sim meu senhor. – A criada lhe fez uma reverência respeitosa ao responder.

Assim que terminou de dar as ordens Sesshoumaru atravessou a grande porta e foi seguido de perto por seu fiel servo Jaken.

A guarda está sendo reforçada – uma voz masculina chamou a atenção de Myiumi que ainda estava parada no batente da porta observando seu senhor se afastar.

- Ohayou Kento-sama.

- Ohayou Myiumi. – Respondeu de forma cortês. – Sesshoumaru-sama ordenou reforços na guarda e atenção redobrada durante sua ausência.

- Sim. – Myiumi sorriu. – Ele é cuidadoso no que diz respeito a Rin-sama, principalmente depois do que aconteceu...

- Refere-se à youkai que invadiu o castelo?

- Sim. Foi um grande susto, todos tememos que aquela mulher fosse ferir Rin-sama.

- Eu imagino, mas garanto que nada parecido acontecerá novamente enquanto eu estiver aqui.. – o Capitão disse com seriedade e convicção. Myiumi sorriu mais uma vez ao fitá-lo.

- Vou até a cozinha para verificar os preparativos para o almoço. Deseja me acompanhar para um chá Kento-sama?

- Sim, eu agradeço a oferta Myiumi.

- A senhora e o príncipe ainda demorarão a acordar, enquanto isso, terei tempo de preparar tudo.

Os dois caminharam pelo corredor até alcançar a cozinha enquanto conversavam.

...

Mais um dia de sol surgiu nas Terras do Oeste. Heikou se levantou cedo e logo após se lavar deixou o próprio quarto em direção ao dos pais. Soube por Inoue que o pai não estaria lá, pois havia saído logo cedo.

O menino caminhou pelos longos corredores sendo reverenciado pelos servos que cruzavam seu caminho. Ele logo alcançou a porta dupla do quarto e bateu levemente pedindo autorização para entrar. Logo a porta foi aberta e Heikou pôde ver a face de Myiumi.

- Ohayou príncipe Heikou.

- Ohayou Myiumi, onde está a hahue?

- Estou aqui querido. – Rin respondeu com seu característico tom doce, da cama onde ainda estava deitada.

Myiumi abriu mais a porta e deu passagem ao príncipe que logo foi ao encontro da mãe.

- Bom dia meu príncipe. – Ela o cumprimentou tão logo a alcançou e beijou seu rosto.

- Bom dia hahaue!

- Você já está indo ver o Takuma sensei?

- Hai.

- Muito bem, então vá, nos vemos mais tarde querido. – A mulher disse acariciando o rosto dele.

- Até mais tarde hahaue.

Heikou reverenciou a mãe e saiu do quarto para ir ao encontro de seu sensei. Tão logo o menino saiu, Rin se levantou apressada e correu para o quarto de banho, movida pela revolução que ocorria em seu estômago. Myiumi a seguiu, pegou uma toalha e observou de perto enquanto sua senhora colocava para fora o pouco que havia comido no desjejum, que fora servido minutos antes.

Rin estava inclinada sobre um móvel onde havia uma bacia, sentindo um enjôo intenso enquanto seus órgãos internos contraíam-se com a ânsia de vômito.

Alguns minutos depois, parecia que nada mais havia em seu estômago para ser expelido, então a crise cessou. Com a ajuda de sua serva a humana se lavou e depois voltou para a cama, ainda enjoada e extremamente cansada.

- Graças aos deuses Heikou saiu antes de ver isso.

- A senhora está bem? Quero dizer, há algo que eu possa fazer?

- Não Myiumi. Acho que isso me serve de lição para que não force a alimentação quando estou tão enjoada.

- Tem certeza senhora?

- Tenho sim, quero apenas que você tire essa bandeja daqui. Não agüento sequer olhar para essa comida.

- Eu vou levar de volta para a cozinha. – Myiumi disse fazendo uma reverência antes de sair do aposento.

...

Pouco antes do horário do almoço, Heikou retornou ao castelo após mais uma sessão de treinamento. Ele se banhou como de costume e foi ver a mãe. Rin ainda estava em seu quarto e assim como durante toda a manhã, ainda estava na cama.

- Hahaue, está doente? – Perguntou preocupado enquanto se aproximava.

- Não meu príncipe, eu estou apenas cansada por causa do passeio de ontem.

O menino não pareceu muito convencido com as palavras da mãe. Não era comum vê-la deitada tanto tempo, estava acostumado a vê-la sempre ativa caminhando pelo castelo ou fazendo alguma atividade no jardim.

- Venha cá querido. – A mãe o chamou trazendo o filho para junto de si e o fez deitar-se ao seu lado. – Sabe, sua irmã está crescendo e por isso está ficando mais pesada. Isso faz com que a hahaue fique cansada e não possa andar o tempo todo como normalmente faz, você entende? – Indagou enquanto os orbes dourados a fitavam com atenção.

Heikou confirmou com um aceno e os dois continuaram deitados juntos um do outro.

- Você já almoçou?

- Não.

- Mas vai, não é? Você precisa comer depois de cada treino meu filhote.

- Depois hahaue. – respondeu manhoso se aconchegando à mãe.

- Eu vou saber se você não se alimentar Heikou, mesmo que não saia desse quarto hoje, eu saberei.

O menino sorriu, a mãe insistia para que ele se alimentasse mesmo quando não queria e ele sempre a obedecia, embora não precisasse se alimentar com a mesma freqüência que um humano. Naquele momento ele queria apenas ficar ali com ela.

Rin adormeceu novamente sob o olhar e os carinhos do filho.

...

No início da tarde tudo estava tranqüilo no castelo. Os criados executavam cada um sua função enquanto a Senhora do Oeste permanecia repousando e o príncipe estava entretido na sala de leitura.

No portão de entrada do castelo a atenção das sentinelas foi chamada por alguém que se aproximava.

Os soldados colocaram-se de prontidão e um deles se aproximou do estranho.

- O que quer aqui?

- Eu vim para ver a senhora e seu filho.

- Ninguém está autorizado a entrar no castelo.

- Diga a ela quem sou e ela certamente me receberá.

- Rin-sama não receberá ninguém humano. Se sabe o que é melhor para você, dê a volta e saia daqui. – O oficial que parecia ser o líder avisou.

- Avise-a de que estou aqui, ela vai me receber. – O visitante insistiu.

- Você é surdo humano? Rin-sama não receberá ninguém, saia daqui!

- Vocês não podem me impedir de vê-la.

O intruso sacou sua arma e em uma atitude ousada investiu contra os guardas que o combateram com a mesma intensidade.

- Se quer morrer humano esteja à vontade, mas não passará por esse portão.

O tumulto causado pela presença daquele estranho, logo chamou a atenção de outros guardas e dos criados. A notícia de que havia um indivíduo tentando invadir o castelo chegou aos ouvidos do Capitão da guarda que rapidamente seguiu para o local.

Kento surgiu imponente no portão, chamando a atenção dos que estavam ali.

- Capitão Kento. Este humano está tentando invadir o castelo, insiste em ver a Senhora. – Um dos soldados falou.

Kento fitou o jovem humano a sua frente observando suas roupas e armas.

- Receio que não seja possível a você ver Rin-sama. – Disse calmamente.

- Por que não? Onde ela está, o que fizeram com ela? – O jovem indagou raivosamente, o que causou estranheza a Kento.

- É melhor se acalmar rapaz. – Kento o advertiu.

- Kohako! – Heikou esclamou ao chegar ao portão, podendo finalmente ver a causa do distúrbio. – O que está fazendo aqui? – Indagou sério.

- Heikou, eu vim aqui para ver como você e sua mãe estavam. Esses guardas não querem permitir minha entrada.

- Conhece esse exterminador, príncipe Heikou? - Kento indagou fitando o príncipe.

- Sim. – o menino respondeu. – Ele mora no vilarejo do meu tio Inuyasha.

- Heikou onde está sua mãe? – Kohako perguntou com autoridade presunçosa.

- Ela está descansando. - O menino respondeu com seriedade, estranhando muito o comportamente dele.

- Você tem certeza, ela está bem?

- Sim.

- Acho que já pode ir embora exterminador de youkais. Como já foi dito Rin-sama está descansando, portanto não poderá recebê-lo.

- Como posso ter certeza disso? Não sairei daqui até falar com ela youkai.

O tom usado pelo humano começava a irritar o normalmente controlado Capitão Kento e ele achou melhor tomar providências caso aquela situação se agravasse.

- Príncipe Heikou, por favor, volte para o castelo. - Orientou.

Heikou atendeu ao pedido e antes de caminhar de volta ao castelo lançou um olhar desconfiado a Kohako que parecia muito diferente do que ele conhecia e permanecia com a arma em punho.

Após retirar o príncipe do que poderia se tornar um campo de batalhas, Kento se voltou para Kohako.

- Escute rapaz. - falou com a voz firme, mas sem se alterar. - Eu não o conheço e sequer imagino qual é o seu interesse ou ligação com a senhora deste castelo, mas eu recebi ordens e como capitão desta guarda, as cumprirei à risca. Você pode ficar quanto tempo desejar parado aí, mas eu lhe digo, não vai passar desses portões.

- Sesshoumaru-sama deu essa ordem?

- Naturalmente. Ele é o senhor dessas terras e deste castelo.

Kohako estava visivelmente alterado e andava de um lado a outro encarando os youkais parados a sua frente que há muito já teriam dado fim a ele se não fosse a ordem de seu capitão para não fazê-lo. Depois de algum tempo pensando, viu que nada poderia fazer sozinho. Saiu dali as pressas e seguiu em direção ao vilarejo onde pretendia contar a Inuyasha e seus amigos que Rin estava sendo mantida prisioneira no castelo e pedir ajuda a eles para resgatá-la.

...

Após a partida de Kohako, Kento ordenou a seus homens que mantivessem suas posições e redobrassem a vigilância. Ele foi até o castelo onde encontrou Heikou no salão principal em companhia de Inoue e Myiumi.

- Ele foi embora? – A governanta perguntou tão logo o viu cruzar a porta.

- Sim, parece ter reencontrado a razão. Você o conhece?

- Sim, ele faz parte do grupo de amigos do senhor Inuyasha.

- O irmão de Sesshoumaru-sama tem amizade com exterminadores de youkais? – Estranhou.

- Ah, é uma longa história Kento-sama. O fato é que ele não é um estranho, ele e Rin-sama se conhecem desde que eram crianças.

- Ainda assim não poderia deixá-lo passar. As ordens de Sesshoumaru-sama foram muito claras. Ninguém deveria entrar no castelo em sua ausência.

- Sim claro. As ordens devem ser cumpridas, Kento-sama agiu bem.

- Eu posso estar enganado, mas creio que ele irá retornar, me pareceu muito transtornado ao sair daqui.

- Quando isso acontecer Sesshoumaru-sama estará de volta ... – Inoue se pronunciou finalmente e os outros dois se voltaram para ela.

- Chichiue não vai gostar disso...- Heikou disse pensativo e todos o fitaram.

- Rin-sama ainda está descansando?

- Sim, eu fui agora mesmo vê-la. Ela está dormindo e com certeza não viu nada do que aconteceu.

- Certo. Eu voltarei ao meu posto, se precisarem de algo, mandem me chamar.

- Hai. – as duas criadas disseram em uníssono.

...

* * *

**Quero comentários!**

**Beijos e agradecimentos a todos os que estão acompanhando a estória.**

**Adoro vocês!**


	58. Chapter 58

**O capítulo está curtinho porque na verdade é uma continuação do anterior, um complemento. **

**Aqui Sesshoumaru retorna ao castelo, como ele receberá a notícia de que Kohako andou passeando por suas terras?**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

Algumas horas mais tarde o sol já estava se pondo e Sesshoumaru transpunha os portões que levavam a entrada principal de seu castelo sendo reverenciado por seus soldados e servos.

- Sesshoumaru-sama! – Myiumi o reverenciou ao recebê-lo na porta.

- Com está tudo por aqui? – O tom impassível do youkai pôde ser ouvido.

- Tudo está... em paz meu senhor. – Sesshoumaru arqueou as sobrancelhas e fitou a criada diretamente. Pôde sentir sua hesitação e dizer que tudo estava bem não respondia a sua pergunta.

- Onde está sua senhora?

- Está em seus aposentos dormindo, meu senhor. Rin-sama sentiu-se mal durante a manhã e até o momento não conseguiu se alimentar...

- Eu ordenei que mandassem me avisar caso algo acontecesse. – Disse asperamente.

- Ela não permitiu meu senhor.

Sesshoumaru rumou para a escada sem mais nada dizer à serva e rapidamente subiu os degraus para ir ao encontro de sua mulher. Ele abriu a porta lentamente e caminhou até a cama sem esconder sua preocupação. Tocou o rosto dela levemente e a viu abrir os olhos.

- Meu senhor, já está de volta?! – A voz ainda era sonolenta.

- O que você tem, o que está sentindo Rin?

- Nesse momento estou me sentindo fraca por não ter conseguido comer nada o dia todo.

- E por que você não se alimentou?

- Enjôos – respondeu chorosa – Eu estive enjoada durante todo o dia, não consegui comer.

- Não pode ficar sem se alimentar Rin, precisa fazer um esforço.

- Eu sei. Tentarei comer algo agora à noite.

- Bom. – O youkai respondeu e a beijou docemente na testa. – Eu quero vê-la se alimentar.

Rin sorriu com o tom utilizado por ele, lembrou de quando era criança e ele a monitorava a distância para saber se estava se alimentando. A mulher levou a mão ao rosto dele com certa dificuldade por causa da fraqueza. Sesshoumaru sentiu a pulsação ao segurar sua mão e viu que estava acelerada.

- Mandarei Myiumi lhe trazer a refeição. Você está fraca demais. - Sesshoumaru se levantou para emitir sua ordem. - Eu volto em alguns instantes. - Rin apenas concordou com um aceno e o viu sair pela porta.

.No corredor, enquanto caminhava para encontrar a serva pessoal de sua mulher, Sesshoumaru se deparou com o filho que saía do próprio quarto.

- Konbanwa chichiue. - O menino disse da forma respeitosa habitual.

- Konbanwa Heikou. - Você sabe onde está Myiumi?

- Eu a vi indo para a cozinha antes de subir.

- O que foi? - Sesshoumaru indagou e viu o filho arquear as sobrancelhas repetindo o gesto tão comum a ele. - Você tem algo a me dizer, não é?

- Hai.

- Diga.

- Kohako esteve aqui hoje.

Sesshoumaru suprimiu o rosnado que se formou em sua garganta ao receber tal notícia.

- Sua mãe o viu? - Era tudo o que o youkai queria saber.

- Não. Kento-san não permitiu que ele entrasse.

- Vá ficar com sua mãe e não diga nada a ela. Eu falarei com Kento sobre isso.

- Hai chichiue.

Heikou caminhou para o quarto da mãe enquanto o pai desceu os degraus da escada.

- Jaken?

- Ssssim sssssenhor Sssessssshoumaru?

- Vá até Myiumi e mande que ela providencie uma refeição para Rin.

- Ssssim ssssenhor, agora messssmo.

- Depois procure Kento e diga-lhe que quero vê-lo na sala de negócios imediatamente.

- Sssim ssssenhor. - o pequeno youkai confirmou já se retirando para cumprir as ordens de seu senhor.

...

Sesshoumaru entrou no grande aposento que configurava seu escritório e sentou em sua cadeira. Enquanto esperava pela chegada do capitão, o youkai tentava controlar sua ira.

Apenas alguns minutos depois, Kento batia à porta e logo recebeu autorização para entrar. O Senhor do Oeste o fitou seriamente e o viu reverenciá-lo.

- Sesshoumaru-sama?

- Chegou ao meu conhecimento que tivemos uma visita inesperada hoje.

- Sim. Um humano de nome Kohako de acordo com o príncipe Heikou. Conforme suas ordens eu não permiti que ele entrasse.

- Ótimo. Sua senhora o viu?

- Não, meu senhor. Rin-sama não deixou o interior do castelo hoje.

- Esse moleque não está autorizado a entrar em minha casa em hipótese alguma, entendido?

- Hai. - O capitão respondeu com firmeza. - O que devo fazer caso Rin-sama queira recebê-lo, meu senhor?

A pergunta do capitão chamou a atenção do youkai fazendo-o voltar a encará-lo e Kento concluiu seu raciocício.

- O jovem humano e Rin-sama são conhecidos de longa data se entendi corretamente. Ela não o viu hoje, o que pode acontecer numa próxima vez.

- Minhas ordens são absolutas capitão e sua senhora tem ciência disso.

A declaração dada em um tom severo e taxativo foi claramente compreendida pelo capitão que se retirou após pedir licença a seu senhor.

...

Sesshoumaru voltou ao seu quarto minutos depois encontrando a mulher terminando a refeição que fora servida por uma das criadas. Heikou estava com ela, sentado ao seu lado na espaçosa cama. Myiumi recolheu a bandeja e se retirou do quarto.

- Está se sentindo melhor?

- Sim. – A mulher respondeu simplesmente.

- Nós precisamos conversar.. eu volto em alguns instantes.

Sesshoumaru, após colocar suas espadas no devido lugar, caminhou até o quarto de banho para se lavar deixando mãe e filho sozinhos. Rin abraçou seu pequeno e o beijou carinhosamente.

- Meu príncipe, quando seu pai voltar, eu preciso que nos deixe sozinhos para conversarmos, está bem?

- Hai, hahaue.

Momentos depois Miyumi retornava ao quarto trazendo um chá de ervas especiais que fora recomendado por uma das velhas criadas do castelo.

- Aqui está senhora. – Disse colocando a nobre porcelana em uma mesa ao lado da cama. – Esse chá lhe fará bem, irá dormir tranqüilamente e amanhã vai acordar cheia de vitalidade. – concluiu sorrindo simpática.

- Obrigada Myiumi.

- Eu vou para o meu quarto hahaue, está na hora de dormir.

Rin estranhou a decisão voluntária de Heikou, já que ele sempre relutava em ir dormir, normalmente queria ficar acordado até bem tarde.

- Vá meu príncipe e tenha uma boa noite. – A mãe disse segurando o rosto dele com as duas mãos e o beijando na testa.

- Boa noite hahaue, até amanhã. – Heikou também beijou a mãe carinhosamente antes de deixar a cama.

Myiumi caminhou até a porta e aguardou que o príncipe a alcançasse para abri-la.

- Boa noite Rin-sama. – Desejou reverenciando-a e logo depois atravessou a porta sendo acompanhada por Heikou.

Rin se levantou da cama com cuidado, mas logo percebeu que a refeição trazida por sua serva fora providencial para o seu restabelecimento. Ela caminhou até um anexo de seu quarto e dirigiu-se a um móvel onde havia um jarro e uma bacia ricamente decorado com pinturas feitas a mão. O belo jarro continha água fresca que foi utilizada por Rin para lavar o rosto e as mãos. Minutos depois ela voltava ao quarto e sentada na cama, tomava o chá trazido por sua serva.

Sesshoumaru retornou ao quarto vestindo um robe branco. Os cabelos estavam úmidos e o cheiro agradável exalado por ele podia ser sentido por Rin ainda que ele não tivesse se aproximado dela.

A mulher o observava enquanto ele foi até a porta da sacada e após admirar por alguns instantes o céu estrelado a fechou caminhando a seguir até ela.

- O que aconteceu Sesshoumaru? – Questionou ao vê-lo parar a sua frente.

- Aquele moleque veio aqui para vê-la.

- Kohako?? – Ela logo deduziu pelo modo como o youkai se referiu a ele e demonstrou extrema surpresa.

- Ele ousa afrontar este Sesshoumaru vindo até aqui. – O tom de Sesshoumaru era sombrio e ameaçador. – Se atreveu a vir às **minhas** terras, tentar adentrar **meu** castelo para ver **minha** fêmea.

- Fizeram alguma coisa a ele?

- Nada. Minhas ordens foram apenas para que não permitissem a entrada de ninguém enquanto eu estivesse fora. – Sesshoumaru viu a mulher respirar aliviada – Eu não quero esse moleque em minha casa e não o quero perto de você.

Rin continuava a fitar o youkai e podia sentir a seriedade de suas palavras. Ela estava intrigada a respeito do que levaria Kohako ao castelo de forma tão inesperada. O jovem jamais a visitava, viam-se apenas quando Rin ia ao vilarejo, o que não acontecia com muita freqüência. Tanto a mulher quanto ele tinham plena consciência da possessividade de Sesshoumaru e portanto evitavam aproximação.

- Eu não sei o que ele poderia querer vindo até aqui... - disse pensativa - será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

- É bastante óbvio para mim o que ele queria.

- Sesshoumaru...- Rin replicou em um tom repreensivo.

- Eu tenho sido paciente demais, já o teria matado se não fosse por sua intervenção.

- Eu não posso desejar mal ao Kohako, não espere isso de mim. Ele é um amigo, sempre foi gentil comigo e salvou minha vida em mais de uma ocasião. -

Rin logo percebeu que suas palavras irritaram o youkai, ela pôde sentir a ira dele se elevar e se levantou da cama para abracá-lo.

- Por favor, não se zangue meu amor. - Disse enquanto o envolvia - Eu apenas não quero que haja um conflito entre vocês, não quero que o mate.

- Não o matarei se ele se mantiver em seu lugar, longe de você.

Rin ainda abraçava o youkai fortemente e sentiu-se aliviada quando ele finalmente correspondeu ao carinho. Ela também sentiu a pequena em seu ventre mover-se ativamente e isso a fez suspirar.

- Você ainda está debilitada, precisa descansar. - A voz novamente tranqüila dele soou ao ouvido da mulher acalmando-a

Sesshoumaru se deitou na cama e trouxe a mulher para junto de si. Ela se aconchegou a ele escondendo o rosto na curva de seu pescoço sentindo o cheiro marcante e sempre agradável dele.

- Nossa criança está se movendo muito? - A voz serena do youkai pôde ser ouvida no silêncio daquele quarto, Rin moveu a cabeça em confirmação.

- Ela fica muito agitada em certos momentos.

Sesshoumaru manteve-se calado e pensativo enquanto acariciava os cabelos da mulher cuja respiração que soava ao seu ouvido tornava-se cada vez mais trânqüila denunciando que o sono a alcançava.

* * *

**Não tenho o que comentar nesse capítulo. Deixarei que vocês comentem.**

**Beijos!**


	59. Chapter 59

**Oi!**

**Estou trazendo mais um capítulo para vocês. Nesse nós iremos entender um pouco do que está havendo com Kohako, se é que dá para entender a atitude dele. Será que ficou louco, está enfentiçado, bebeu muito saquê? **

**Alguém aí se arrisca num palpite?**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

Kohako correu o mais rápido que pôde após ter deixado as Terras do Oeste, não parou para descansar, beber água ou se alimentar. Em sua mente apenas um pensamento, precisava chegar o mais rápido possível ao vilarejo e contar a Inuyasha e seus amigos que Sesshoumaru estava mantendo Rin prisioneira no castelo. Com a respiração ofegante o jovem correu quilômetros a fio sem parar, trajando sua típica vestimenta de exterminador e sua arma em formato de foice. Imagens de Rin, o rosto delicado dela, o sorriso que ele conhecia tão bem e amava, a tristeza que viu naqueles olhos na última vez em que se encontraram, atravessavam sua mente enquanto ele corria pela floresta escura, rezando para que nenhum contratempo o encontrasse.

Horas depois o jovem exterminador chegava aos limites da floresta de Inuyasha. Logo ele pôde visualizar a entrada protegida do vilarejo e continuou correndo sem dar atenção a seus companheiros e outros moradores que o cumprimentaram ao vê-lo chegar. Ele seguiu rapidamente para a casa de Inuyasha e encontrou o hanyou sentado na varanda em companhia do filho mais velho e de Miroku que tinha em mãos um copo e dele bebia enquanto conversava com o amigo.

Inuyasha logo sentiu a aproximação do humano e se sobressaltou ao sentir o cheiro de apreensão e medo nele. O hanyou se levantou da cadeira em que estava e mantendo a feição séria olhou para a direção de onde sabia, Kohako surgiria.

- O que foi Inuyasha? - Miroku perguntou estranhando o comportamento do amigo.

- Eu ainda não sei, mas vamos descobrir. - O hanyou respondeu indicando com a cabeça o rapaz que vinha correndo na direção dos dois.

- Inuyasha?! - Ele o chamou ofegante. Inuyasha manteve-se quieto o observando, há algum tempo atrás seria impossível vê-lo agir de forma tão centrada, mas o hanyou havia amadurecido e muito com o passar do tempo.

- O que aconteceu Kohako? - Miroku perguntou preocupado com o estado do cunhado.

- A Rin...- o jovem iniciou tentando recuperar o fôlego. Os dois homens a frente deles ficaram intrigados.

- O que tem a Rin, Kohako?

- Ela.. eu ... passei pelo castelo antes de vir para casa...

Inuyasha bufou ao ouvir tal coisa, será que Kohako não aprendia, será que não podia entender que Rin não era para ele?

- Ela está presa lá.

- O quê? - Miroku perguntou.

- Eu fui até lá para vê-la. Um novo exército está protegendo o castelo, youkais estranhos, não aqueles que costumávamos ver.

- E daí? - Inuyasha perguntou impaciente.

- Eles não me deixaram entrar, não me deixaram vê-la, sequer a informaram de que eu estava lá. Tem alguma coisa errada eu sei.

- O que poderia estar errado Kohako? - Miroku indagou paciente estranhando e muito o transtorno em que seu cunhado se encontrava.

- Ela está sendo mantida presa lá, vocês não vêem. Sesshoumaru ordenou que seus homens a mantivessem lá. Rin nunca se recusaria a me ver.

- Humpf! Você enlouqueceu garoto? Por que motivo Sesshoumaru prenderia a mulher dele? - Inuyasha indagou com desdém ao cruzar os braços sobre o peito.

- Ela não o quis mais depois do que ele fez, ele a abandonou. Talvez Sesshoumaru-sama não tenha se conformado com isso e...

- Kohako não...

Kagome apareceu na porta de entrada na casa a tempo de ouvir as palavras do irmão mais novo de Sango. Ela viu quando o monge se aproximou do rapaz e tentou acalmá-lo colocando a mão em seu ombro.

- Creio que você esteja enganado Kohako. - O monge disse de forma serena.

- Eu não estou enganado Miroku. - O jovem disse exasperado o que fez o hanyou que os observava arquear as sobrancelhas. - Vocês viram como ela estava na última vez em fomos até lá, antes de ir para aquela missão, eu fui vê-la. Ela ainda estava triste e disse que não queria mais ver Sesshoumaru-sama. Ele deve ter ficado descontente com isso e a castigou, ela deve estar ferida nós precisamos ajudá-la.

- Ele deve ter sido envenenado por um youkai e está delirando, é a única explicação que eu encontro. - Inuyasha disse se dirigindo à mulher que se aproximara dele segurando seu braço.

- Kohako, acalme-se, por favor. - Kagome pediu estendendo um copo de água a ele.

- Nós temos que ajudá-la Kagome, se todos nós formos juntos poderemos ajudá-la. - Ele pediu.

- Kohako, a Rin não está em perigo. Ela está bem.

- Não, não está. Vocês precisam acreditar em mim.

- Muitas coisas aconteceram depois que você partiu nessa missão Kohako, foram muitos meses, é natural que você não saiba dos acontecimentos... - As palavras da sacerdotisa chamaram a atenção do jovem exterminador e ele se voltou para fitá-la. - Sesshoumaru voltou para casa Kohako, ele e Rin estão juntos novamente.

A face de Kohako foi transfigurada pela confusão e pelo transtorno que sentia. Ele balançava a cabeça negativamente como se não quisesse acreditar no que ouvia.

- É verdade Kohako-kun. - Miroku intercedeu - Rin-sama está bem, ela troca correspondências freqüentemente com Kagorme-sama.

Kohako se desvencilhou do braço do cunhado e continuou a balançar a cabeça negativamente.

- Não. Ela não voltaria para ele, não depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

- Você devia se colocar no seu lugar e parar de se meter entre os dois, garoto. Vai acabar se ferindo e ninguém poderá culpar Sesshoumaru por isso. Eu certamente não o culparei. - Inuyasha disse chamando a atenção da mulher para si.

- Miroku, é melhor você levar o Kohako para casa, acho que ele precisa descansar. - Kagome disse em um tom condescendente.

- Vamos Kohako, Sango ficará muito feliz em vê-lo de volta e há uma pessoa na casa que você precisa conhecer.

Miroku conduziu o cunhado até sua casa e no caminho falou sorridente sobre a filha que havia nascido cerca de um mês após a partida de Kohako.

Kagome voltou-se para o hanyou que continuava de pé na varanda da casa com os braços cruzados e a feição séria. Ela subiu os pequenos degraus que levavam à porta de entrada indo ao encontro dele.

- Esse garoto enlouqueceu de vez.

- Não diga isso Inuyasha. - Kagome disse penalizada. - Acho que Kohako viu alguma centelha de esperança de que poderia se aproximar de Rin depois que seu irmão foi embora...

- Nem que Sesshoumaru estivesse morto. - Inuyasha afirmou ao ser abraçado pela mulher. - Os laços dele com aquela mulher são indissolúveis Kagome, ela está ligada a ele até o fim de seus dias assim como eu e você.

Kagome sentiu o hanyou retribuir ao abraço dela e se aconchegou ao corpo dele. A jovem sacerdotisa sabia bem o que ele queria dizer, aprendera com o tempo o que significava o enlace entre um casal para os youkais. Era algo muito mais profundo que os laços humanos que muitas vezes enfraqueciam com o tempo e acabavam em separação ou divórcio como ela vira acontecer várias vezes em sua era. Para um youkai selar uma união através de uma marca, era algo sagrado, um compromisso para toda vida, um presente dado apenas a quem eles tinham total confiança e devoção incondicional. A escolha deveria ser bem feita e acertada, pois essa ligação para eles era para sempre, eternamente estariam ligados ao outro, a esse outro é entregue seu coração, sua alma e sua vida. Kagome sentia-se feliz por ter sido a escolhida de Inuyasha, por compartilhar tal presente com o homem que amava desde a adolescência quando o conhecera de forma tão surpreendente. Ela sorriu ao pensar nisso e sentiu os lábios do hanyou tocarem seu rosto delicadamente.

...

Kohako chegou à casa da irmã e foi recebido por ela com um abraço e sorriso calorosos.

- Meu irmão, que bom que chegou! - Ela disse. - Seja bem vindo!

Kohako ainda estava atônico com o que ouvira na casa de Inuyasha, ainda não conseguia acreditar que Rin aceitara o youkai de volta, simplesmente não podia. Sango estranhou a expressão do irmão.

- O que houve? - Ela perguntou ao vê-lo se sentar em uma das poltronas.

- Ele está cansado Sangozinha, a viagem foi longa. - Miroku desconversou. - Que tal você providenciar um jantar reforçado para ele, enquanto isso, eu vou levá-lo ao quarto para se lavar.

- Certo. - Ela respondeu. - Depois você poderá conhecer sua sobrinha Kohako. - A jovem mãe respondeu animada.

- Tudo bem Sango. - O irmão respondeu já se levantando para seguir o cunhado.

Momentos mais tarde a família estava reunida em volta da mesa para saborear o jantar preparado pela exterminadora, que no momento, por causa da filha, estava afastada de suas atividades e podia se dedicar mais às tarefas domésticas.

Sango sorria docemente ao ver o irmão segurar a pequena Kazumi nos braços. Estava feliz por ter aqueles que amava por perto e por poder finalmente respirar aliviada tendo todos ali.

...

Na casa de Inuyasha, após o jantar, o casal colocou as crianças para dormir e seguiu para seu próprio quarto. Kagome escovava os cabelos sentada na cama enquanto o hanyou observava a paisagem através da ampla janela do cômodo. A mulher estava pensativa e após alguns instantes de silêncio falou ao marido.

- Inuyasha, o que será que aconteceu no castelo enquanto Kohako estava lá?

- Pelo visto nada de mais Kagome, do contrário, Kohako estaria morto. Sesshoumaru provavelmente não estava lá.

- Essa obsessão do Kohako pela Rin está se tornando perigosa. Se seu irmão colocar as mãos nele, vai acontecer uma tragédia.

- Certamente. Vou dizer ao Miroku para ficar de olho nele. - O hanyou disse e viu a mulher sorrir. - O que foi?

Kagome se levantou da cama e caminhou até ele ainda sorrindo e tocou os lábios dele com os seus.

- Você está falando como os homens da minha era. - Ela disse cruzando os braços em volta do pescoço dele.

- Estou? - Indagou arqueando a sobrancelha direita.

- Está. Isso é fruto do convívio com Sota. - Ela o beijou mais uma vez.

- Seu irmão e eu nos tornamos amigos com o tempo, ele não é mais um moleque chato.

- Eu sei. Sota é um homem agora e eu gosto muito de ver que vocês se dão tão bem. Isso é importante para mim.

Inuyasha voltou a tomar os lábios da mulher com intensidade e a acariciar o corpo dela, ainda coberto pelo traje de dormir, mas podia-se se prever que logo a pele alva de Kagome estaria totalmente exposta ao toque dele que podia ser absolutamente gentil e delicado com a mulher.

...

Amanhecia nas Terras do Oeste e o sol começava a banhar de dourado todas as coisas. No quarto principal do castelo, a Senhora do local acordava. Ela se moveu preguiçosamente na cama e tateou o local ao seu lado verificando que o youkai, como de costume, não estava ali.

Rin fitou o teto decorado do aposento e acariciou o ventre por alguns instantes sorrindo logo depois, parecia que a pequena ali também estava acordada, pois a mãe acabara de senti-la se mexer.

- Bom dia para você também minha princesa! – A humana disse sorrindo se dirigindo à filha.

Logo Rin se livrou dos cobertores e se levantou da cama seguindo para o quarto de banho. Ainda era muito cedo e por isso ela teria que chamar alguém para providenciar seu banho, já que Miyumi não imaginaria encontrá-la de pé àquela hora.

Rin foi até uma das portas e chamou por um dos servos que havia no corredor pedindo a ele que chamasse um dos criados para providenciar a água para seu banho.

Minutos depois a banheira já estava cheia e a própria humana se encarregou de despejar na água essência de sakura tornando-a perfumada e ainda mais agradável. Ela retirou o traje de dormir que usava e se colocou na água morna relaxando o corpo. Soltou os cabelos, pois pretendia lavá-los e utilizando o habitual preparado de ervas, o fez, esfregando os longos fios castanhos com as mãos delicadas e gentis, lavando-os sem pressa enquanto entoava uma canção antiga que lembrava, desde sua infância.

Óleos perfumados foram utilizados por ela, para amaciar sua pele alva e normalmente já tão macia e aveludada.

Ela ouviu batidas na porta que chamaram sua atenção e interrompeu sua cantiga para responder.

- Entre. – Autorizou e ao voltar seus olhos para a porta encontrou os expressivos orbes dourados de seu filhote. – Olá meu príncipe!

- Ohayou hahaue! – O menino disse já exibindo o sorriso que tanto encantava a mãe.

- Venha cá. – A mãe o autorizou a se aproximar e Heikou a atendeu caminhando até o tablado onde ficava a banheira e parando próximo a ela. – Por acaso, meu príncipe caiu da cama?

- Não. – O menino respondeu prontamente rindo da brincadeira da mãe.

- O que faz acordado tão cedo querido? Você não dormiu?

- Dormi, mas acordei antes do nascer do sol. Estava na janela e senti o cheiro de uma de suas essências, então vim até aqui.

- Está certo.

- Hahaue, está se sentindo melhor hoje? – O menino questionou voltando a ficar sério.

- Eu estou bem meu príncipe. – Rin assegurou erguendo uma das mãos e tocando com os dedos molhados a ponta do nariz altivo de Heikou. – Não fique preocupado. Sua hahaue já explicou a você porque está se sentindo assim. Logo sua imouto vai nascer e isso tudo vai passar.

- Hai. – Ele respondeu suavizando a expressão.

Novas batidas na porta foram ouvidas e essa se abriu após a autorização de Rin revelando a presença de Miyumi, que assim como Heikou, com seu olfato apurado, pôde sentir o cheiro das essências utilizadas por sua senhora enquanto cumpria com suas primeiras obrigações do dia.

- Ohayou Rin-sama, príncipe Heikou. – Ela os cumprimentou com uma reverência.

- Ohayou Miyumi. O desjejum está sendo preparado?

- Sim senhora.

- Ótimo! Mande servir assim que possível, eu estou faminta. – Miyumi demonstrou sua estranheza com a declaração de sua senhora, achava que os humanos eram mesmo criatura deveras estranhas. Ontem mesmo sua senhora não podia ver qualquer alimento a sua frente que se sentia mal e agora dizia estar faminta.

- A senhora deseja algo em especial?

- Sim. – Rin disse sorrindo e com os olhos brilhantes. – Eu desejo Korokke (bolas de puré de batata recheadas com vegetais cremosos, frutos do mar ou carnes e depois fritas)

- Será providenciado, senhora.

- Certo. Prepare tudo o quanto antes, eu e meu príncipe vamos desfrutar do desjejum juntos hoje. Já faz algum tempo, não é querido?

- Hai.

- Agora, quero que vá ao seu quarto se trocar e se preparar para o desjejum, sua hahaue fará o mesmo e nos encontraremos depois, está bem?

- Hai hahue. – Heikou respondeu sem esconder seu contentamento e após depositar um rápido beijo no rosto da mãe se retirou do aposento.

Rin sorriu ainda submersa na água e logo depois se ergueu recebendo a toalha que era estendida pela serva. Miyumi a ajudou a enxugar os longos cabelos e quando retornaram ao quarto retirou um dos finos kimonos de seda para que sua senhora o vestisse. O modelo era verde com estampas brancas e assim como o obi. Os cabelos foram penteados pela serva usando o pente de marfim decorado com pedras.

Após terminar de se vestir, Rin deixou seus aposentos irradiando beleza e vitalidade para ir ao encontro do filho, não havia sombra do mal estar do dia anterior. Era sempre assim, num dia ela estava bem e no outro mal conseguia se levantar da cama, para no dia seguinte acordar perfeitamente bem, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

A humana não se lembrava de ter passado por tantas mudanças durante a gravidez de seu primogênito e no início isso a assustou um pouco, mas ficou aliviada ao ouvir de Kaioko-san que nenhuma gravidez era igual a outra, por isso os filhos eram tão diferentes entre si.

A mulher e o filho desceram os degraus da escada de mãos dadas caminhando lentamente em direção ao salão de banquete onde o farto desjejum estava servido. Ela se acomodou à mesa com o filho ao seu lado e eles conversavam enquanto desfrutavam daquelas guloseimas.

Heikou mais uma vez questionou a mãe sobre a ida dos dois ao vilarejo para o festival. A mãe mais uma vez o assegurou que eles iriam e que ele não precisava se preocupar.

Rin pretendia conversar com Sesshoumaru a respeito da ida dela e de Heikou ao festival, mas decidiu esperar por um momento mais apropriado para abordar o assunto, depois da visita estranha e inesperada de Kohako, que causara a ira do youkai.

* * *

**Voltei!**

**Alguém aí sabe o que se passa com esse moleque? Confesso que eu ainda não sei rsrsrs.**

**Vou dizer de qual atuação mais gostei nesse capítulo. Inuyasha. Ele está tão diferente, vocês não acham? Amadureceu muito e isso será mostrado muitas vezes ainda.**

**Aguardo muitos reviews, críticas e sugestões além de meios de se assassinar o Kohako. Vocês são más hein? Coitado! kkkkk.**

**Muito obrigada por todos os reviews. Muitas pessoas que andavam sumidas retornaram desde o último capítulo e eu fiquei feliz com isso. Valeu mesmo pelo apoio de vocês.**

**Algumas pessoas estão chutando bem sobre o que acontece nessa fic, estou gostando de ver.**

**Beijos queridas e até a próxima!**


	60. Chapter 60

**Olá queridos leitores!**

**Eu sei, eu sei, demorei um bocado para trazer um novo capítulo, mas é que a minha mente estava totalmente voltada para outra estória, às vezes isso acontece e eu não consigo evitar. Peço desculpas pela demora, apesar desta não ter sido tão grande assim rsrs.**

**Esse capítulo está grande como há muito tempo não faço e foi escrito em um único dia. Espero que gostem.**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

Horas mais tarde, Rin estava no jardim desfrutando da brisa matutina e sentada em uma confortável poltrona, bordava enquanto observava as crianças brincarem. Em pouco tempo Heikou e os filhos de Kento tornaram-se muito próximos, principalmente Yukio, que curioso, estava sempre ouvindo de Heikou histórias sobre seus treinamentos e sobre as aventuras que viveu quando viajou com o pai. O hanyou mais novo ouvia encantado tais histórias e se mostrava tão fascinado por aventuras e batalhas quanto Heikou. Já Kimie era uma mocinha e embora passasse algum tempo com os dois e também ouvisse as histórias contadas por Heikou, não participava de suas brincadeiras. Ela se mantinha quieta observando ou permanecia em casa cuidando de alguns afazeres domésticos.

Naquele momento Kimie acompanhava a Senhora do Oeste em seu bordado. Rin logo soube que a menina sabia bordar e a incentivou a fazê-lo arrumando assim companhia nessa atividade. Kimie era tímida e falava apenas o necessário, mas com muito tato, Rin conseguia deixá-la a vontade.

As duas sorriam vez ou outra ao ver os dois meninos correrem pelo pátio. Era difícil saber ao certo se aquilo era uma brincadeira ou mais uma extensão dos treinamentos de Heikou já que os dois impunham espadas de madeira e o prínicipe parecia ensinar ao amigo mais jovem alguns truques das armas. Rin via seu filho tornar-se a cada dia mais sério e compenetrado. Na maioria das vezes, Heikou não agia mais como uma criança, ele era mais maduro e se comportava de forma diferente da maioria dos meninos de sua idade, mas em certos momentos ainda era possível vê-lo sorrir e brincar o que era adequado a qualquer criança na idade dele.

Momentos depois Rin estava tão distraída que a aparição do senhor daquelas terras ali sequer chamou sua atenção. Apenas quando se deu conta da movimentação de Kimie e Inoue que também estava ali e se curvava diante do youkai é que ela o percebeu.

- Sesshoumaru-sama. - A criada o reverênciou mostrando seu respeito e submissão a seu senhor. A jovem Kimie fez o mesmo.

- Levante-se criança. - A voz profunda ecoou autorizando a bela menina a voltar à posição de antes. Inoue conhecia o protocolo e já havia se erguido e se retirado dali dando privacidade ao casal.

Rin voltou seu olhar para Kimie que mantinha o fino tecido, que momentos atrás estava bordando, em mãos e as tocou se inclinando levemente para observar seu trabalho.

- Você está fazendo um ótimo trabalho Kimie-chan. Continue assim, esta será uma linda peça. - A humana disse sorrindo e recebeu um sorriso tímido de Kimie, que sequer ousou ergues os olhos temendo que eles encontrassem os da poderosa criatura que ainda estava ali.

Rin se levantou da poltrona após Sesshoumaru ter-lhe concedido uma das mãos em auxílio, ela passou então a caminhar com ele pelo amplo corredor que levava ao interior do castelo. Passaram por várias salas e imensas janelas que permitiam a entrada do sol para iluminar o ambiente. A porta da sacada estava aberta, uma levre brisa invadia os cômodos e o doce cheiro das flores permeava o lugar.

O casal parou frente a uma das janelas que dava para o belo jardim. Rin respirou o ar puro daquele final de manhã enquanto sentia o sol aquecer sua pele, ela sorriu com a sensação.

- Achei que meu senhor houvesse esquecido de sua Rin. - A mulher disse por fim fitando-o. Sesshoumaru nada disse, manteve-se sério olhando nos olhos dela, a bela e angelical face iluminada pelo sol. - Rin sorriu de forma marota diante do olhar dele, era uma clara provocação. Ela se aproximou e o abraçou, sendo logo correspondida e tendo seus cabelos afagados por ele.

A humana se aconchegou ao corpo quente do youkai e aspirou o ar sentindo seu cheiro marcante e inconfundível. Sesshoumaru ergueu seu rosto utilizando uma das mãos e a beijou docemente.

- A este Sesshoumaru é mais provável esquecer-se de respirar. - Falou de forma sussurrada ao ouvido dela e quando Rin voltou seus olhos para ele, viu o quanto estava sério. Ela sorriu lindamente diante da declaração e voltou a beijá-lo dessa vez com mais intensidade.

Finalizado o beijo Sesshoumaru a condiziu pela mão até uma das salas adornadas com gravuras, móveis luxuosos e confortáveis poltronas. O ambiente assim como a maior parte do castelo estava bem iluminado pela luz do sol proveniente das janelas abertas. Ele a fez se sentar em uma das poltronas e se sentou ao seu lado observando-a por alguns instantes.

- Você esteve a manhã toda em companhia das crianças, acordou mais disposta, se alimentou bem. - O youkai afirmou tocando o rosto delicado dela. Rin sequer cogitou perguntar como Sesshoumaru sabia de tudo aquilo se esteve ausente durante todo esse tempo. Ela sabia que ele mantinha alguém sempre próximo e informando a ele sobre todos os passo dela. No início do relacionamento íntimo dos dois essa vigilância chegava a irritar profundamente a jovem humana, mas com o tempo ela entendeu que não havia como dissuadí-lo disso. Sesshoumaru o fazia não para vigiá-la, mas para protegê-la, agia assim por estar sempre preocupado com seu bem estar e mais tarde após o nascimento de Heikou, Rin soube que não era a única a ser alvo da precupação do youkai.

- Eu acordei muito bem hoje, após uma longa e reconfortante noite de sono. - Rin atestou.

- Nossa criança está trnqüila hoje?

- Sim. Ela hoje está quietinha. Na verdade eu a senti se mover apenas no exato momento em que ouvi sua voz lá no pátio... - A mulher disse pensativa. Sesshoumaru deixou um sorriso discreto escapar pelo canto dos lábios, mas este não passou imperceptível pela mulher que tão bem conhecia suas sutis mudanças de expressão. Ela o encarou como se esperasse por uma explicação.

- Talvez...- ele começou. - ... seja mais uma criança ciumenta e não queira que eu me aproxime de você.

- O que? - Rin indagou surpresa. - Do que está falando Sesshoumaru?

- Nada de importante minha hime. - Respondeu voltando a acariciar o rosto feminino e aproximando seus lábios do pescoço dela onde aplicou um beijo leve. A ponta do nariz deslizou pela pele macia e ele aspirava o ar para sentir o cheiro de sua amada. Perdeu-se por um tempo nessa tarefa extasiado pela sensação.

- Terminou? - A pergunta o tirou de seu torpor momentâneo. Rin sabia exatamente o que ele estava fazendo, aquela carícia maravilhosa nada mais era do que um exame. Através daquele simples gesto Sesshoumaru conseguia saber como ela estava. Através do cheiro ele sabia se ela sentia dor, tristeza, se estava assustada, feliz, com medo ou excitada. Ele a estava analisando.

Mais uma vez o youkai de poucas palavras não respondeu apenas a fitou com a face séria habitual.

- Está convencido de que estou bem agora meu senhor? - Sesshoumaru emitiu um som baixo antes de responder.

- Por enquanto.

A mulher voltou a sorrir e se atirou nos braços dele mais uma vez colando seus lábios aos dele de forma apaixonada, provando cada centímetro daquela boca. Os lábios finos e firmes, que ao contrário do que muitos poderiam pensar e as outras mulheres podiam apenas imaginar, eram macios e transmitiam um calor quase inacreditável para a figura estóica do imponente youkai.

- Onde esteve durante toda a manhã, meu príncipe? Eu senti sua falta.

- Estive ouvindo as queixas e lamentações de velhos gordos sobre suas vidas patéticas. - Rin quase gargalhou diante da forma desgostosa com que Sesshoumaru falava. Ele odiava as reuniões das quais era obrigado a participar por causa de sua posição como um dos senhores feudais mais poderosos existentes.

- Eu sinto muito. - Ela disse de forma condecendente exibindo um terno sorriso.

- Faz parte de minhas obrigações como senhor dessas terras.

- Você voltará a se ausentar hoje?

- Não, mas ainda há algumas questões que requerem minha atenção. Tenho documentos para examinar na sala de negócios. Estarei lá se precisar de mim. - A voz suave dele era quase impossível de ser atribuída ao youkai. Apenas a Rin este tom amável era destinado, apenas a sua hime.

- Sabe o que eu quero? - A mulher indagou de forma quase infantil e ele acenou levemente com a cabeça dando sinal para que ela continuasse. - Quero que me acompanhe mais tarde no ofurô.

- Que assim seja. - Respondeu calmamente depois de depositar um beijo na testa dela e se levantar. - Eu irei até você mais tarde minha hime.

- Eu vou esperá-lo meu senhor.

- Assegure-se de que Heikou esteja em casa ao anoitecer. - A recomendação dele chamou a atenção da mulher. - Teremos chuvas fortes essa noite. - Ele completou e a viu sorrir antes de deixar a sala.

Rin voltou ao pátio e ao seu bordado, ficaria ali pelo resto da manhã até que o almoço estivesse pronto e fosse servido. Miyumi veio ao seu encontro questionar se precisava de alguma coisa e ela pediu que um refresco fosse servido a ela e às crianças. A serva voltou ao interior do castelo para cumprir as ordens e retornou minutos depois trazendo o que fora pedido.

...

O resto da tarde passou rapidamente e conforme Sesshoumaru previra densas nuvens negras tomaram o céu e o vento soprava forte nas planícies e montanhas. Rin recomendou que Kimie e Yukio voltassem para casa antes que a chuva caísse para que seu pai não se preocupasse e mandou que um dos servos acompanhasse os dois.

A Senhora do Oeste se recolheu junto com o filho ao interior do castelo cujas janelas já estavam todas fechadas para evitar o vento forte e a chuva. Rin previa uma tempestade e apenas se aliviava pelo fato de seus dois amados estarem seguros em casa.

- Querido vá com Inoue se banhar e trocar de roupa. - Ela recomendou e Heikou, como sempre, logo a atendeu.

Minutos depois o menino voltava à companhia da mãe que estava no salão principal do castelo ainda com seu bordado. Ele parou ao seu lado e observou o que ela estava fazendo. No fino tecido estava se formando o desenho de uma lótus através de belos e delicados pontos.

Rin fitou a curiosidade nos olhos do filho e sorriu vendo-o franzir o cenhor em desagrado.

- O que foi meu filho? - Ela indagou.

- A senhora gosta de fazer isso? Parece tão enfadonho... - Ele respondeu e Rin sorriu ainda mais.

- De fato eu posso dizer que prefiro andar pelo jardim, cuidar das flores ou treinar para batalhas, mas em seu atual estado sua hahaue não pode fazer tais coisas.

- Isso é coisa de fêmea. - Afirmou.

- Sim isso é coisa de fêmeas, por isso não atrai seu interesse. - Rin respondeu divertida. - Você tem alguma outra atividade a propor?

Heikou ergueu os olhos que antes observavam o bordado e fitou a mãe, pensativo por alguns instantes, mas logo o magnífico sorriso surgiu em sua face.

- Eu já volto. - Ele falou antes de correr pelo imenso corredor até sair da vista da mãe.

...

A noite já caíra há algum tempo escurecendo ainda mais o céu. Lá fora a chuva caía intensamente e os trovões e raios faziam a jovem humana tremer levemente.

- Não fique com medo Hahaue, nós estamos seguros aqui. - Heikou disse apertando a mão da mãe levemente e ela sorriu.

Os dois estavam ainda no salão principal e em seu colo Heikou tinha um grande e pesado livro, muito antigo podia-se notar pelo aspecto envelhecido de suas páginas confeccionadas em papiro, um raro e nobilíssimo material usado na época por poucos conhecedores dessa tecnologia importada de terras distantes.

O livro continha a história do clã, nele eram descritas as conquistas da família principal, os batalhas mais importantes, os líderes do clã ao longo dos séculos e suas famílias todos listados e com gravuras muito bem produzidas.

Heikou e a mãe liam aquelas palavras e admiravam as gravuras. Imagens das Terras do Oeste e de territórios desconhecidos que foram desbravados pelos ancestrais de Sesshoumaru preenchiam as páginas. O menino apontava para as gravuras maravilhado enquanto a mãe lia junto com ele os textos relacionados.

- Hahaue, olhe é o vovô! - Menino disse logo reconhecendo a figura imponente que estava acostumado a ver em litografias espalhadas pelo castelo.

- Sim querido é o seu avô e essa... - Rin começou hesitante e só finalizou após ler o texto localizado logo abaixo. - Esta é a sua avó. - Ela indicou a lindíssima youkai retratada ao lado de Inutaisho.

Aquela era a primeira vez que Rin via uma imagem daquela que seria a mãe de Sesshoumaru. Ela era a imagem da perfeição e a humana podia ver mais nítidamente de onde Sesshoumaru herdara toda sua beleza e imponência. A inuyoukai vestia um maravilhoso kimono composto por várias camadas e jóias a adornavam conferindo maior nobreza a ela. Era linda e sua feição tão séria e impassível como a do filho é hoje, os olhos dourados cintilavam na imagem assim como os cabelos prateados e longos.

- Chichiue se parece com ela... - Heikou comentou vagamente.

- Sim ele se parece. Ela era muito bonita.

- A senhora a conheceu? - O menino perguntou curioso fitando a mãe que ainda observava a gravura no livro.

- Não meu príncipe, eu não a conheci assim como também não conheci seu avô.

- Eu queria tê-lo conhecido. - Disse pesaroso. Rin sorriu e o acariciou.

- Eu também. Mas não se preocupe, tenho certeza que onde quer que esteja, Inutaisho o reconhece como seu neto e tem muito orgulho de você.

- Eu tenho orgulho de ser neto dele e um dia serei tão forte como ele ou o meu pai. - A forma decidida com que Heikou falava encantava a mãe, ele era tão determinado e corajoso como ela mesma quando tinha a idade dele.

- Você será muito forte sim meu filhote, sua hahaue tem certeza disso. - A mãe o abraçou e beijou sentindo-o regozijar-se com isso.

- Hahaue? - A voz de Heikou chamou a atenção de sua mãe. - Chichiue me falou várias vezes sobre o vovô, me contou como ele construiu esse castelo, como ele governava as Terras do Oeste, mas ele nunca falou sobre a vovó. - O tom indagativo utilizado pelo filho obrigou Rin a construir uma resposta.

- Eu não sei ao certo o porquê querido. Talvez não haja o que contar, não sabemos por quanto tempo seu pai conviveu com ela, talvez ele apenas não lembre mais. - Disse com a voz suave ainda afagando o menino.

Em um dos portais do imponente salão, Sesshoumaru estava de pé observando os dois a tempo suficiente para ouvir toda sua conversa, mas passara despercebido pela mulher e pelo filho. Ouviu suas indagações sobre a youkai que há muitos séculos atrás o trouxera ao mundo e isso a trouxe de volta a sua mente, algo que não acontecia com freqüência.

O youkai caminhou a passos lentos até se tornar visível aos olhos dos dois e chamar a atenção deles para sua presença.

- Konbanwa meu senhor! - Rin o cumprimentou.

- Konbanwa chichiue! - Heikou seguiu o gesto da mãe.

- Konbanwa! - O youkai respondeu e se sentou em uma das poltronas individuais afastado um pouco dos dois.

- Estávamos lendo sobre a história do clã e encontramos muitas imagens de seus ancestrais e aqui... - Rin virou o livro apontando a imagem de Inutaisho e da bela youkai ao lado dele. - econtramos uma de seus pais.

Sesshoumaru voltou seus olhos apenas por um breve momento para a imagem depois voltou a encarar a mulher. Ele nada disse a respeito e de alguma forma Rin sabia que não diria. O youkai jamais mencionara sua mãe à mulher e ela sabia que havia algum motivo para isso. Não havia referências à antiga Senhora em nenhum local daquele castelo, não havia estátuas, litografias e os criados não falavam a respeito dela como faziam com seu antigo Senhor.

- Já é tarde. Heikou já deveria ter se recolhido a essa hora. - O youkai disse sério ainda fitando a mulher.

Rin pareceu se dar conta de repente do quão tarde era. Ela e o filho passaram tanto tempo ali fascinados com aquelas histórias e relatos que sequer perceberam o tempo passar.

- Seu pai está certo querido. Vamos, sua hahaue vai acompanhá-lo até seu quarto. - Ela disse sorrindo enquanto o ajudava a fechar o grande livro. - Deixe-o aí, depois Inoue pode guardá-lo no devido lugar. - A mãe orientou estendendo a mão para que o filho a pegasse e os dois subissem os degraus da grande escada.

Subindo aqueles degraus devagar por causa de seu estado, Rin demorou um pouco para alcançar a porta do quarto do filho e ele foi pacientemente ao seu lado, segurando sua mão, embora normalmente subisse aquelas escadas correndo.

Eles entraram no amplo aposento e Rin ajudou o filho a trocar-se depois o colocou na cama se deitando junto a ele. Ela o acariciava enquanto o menino tinha os olhos fechados desfrutando da sensação. A mãe sorria enquanto o admirava, sabia o quanto seu príncipe adorava ser embalado por tais carícias tanto quanto ela quando estava em situação contrária. Heikou era extremamente carinhoso com a mãe e estava sempre a agradando com afagos que ela aproveitava sem o menor pudor.

- Você não vai dormir, não é? - Ela perguntou vendo-o abrir os olhos dourados para fitá-la.

- Não estou com sono hahaue.

- Foi o que pensei. - Ela disse colando a testa à dele e sorriu.

- Não precisa ficar comigo hahaue. Eu não tenho medo da tempestade.

- Ah eu sei disso. Meu príncipe é muito corajoso, mas eu vou ficar assim mesmo. Posso? - Heikou sorriu mais largamente e se encolheu nos braços da mãe sentindo o calor e o cheiro gostoso dela.

Rin já previa que momentos depois, sendo coberto de carinhos, o menino estaria dormindo o que de fato aconteceu. Ele era apenas uma criança e teimava em não dormir, dizendo muitas vezes que não precisava disso, mas sempre acabava dormindo após algum tempo de afagos.

A mãe se levantou da cama calmamente se livrando dos cobertores e o cobriu com mais cuidado antes de beijá-lo no rosto. Ela o observou por alguns instantes e depois deixou o quarto.

...

Já no aposento que dividia com o youkai, Rin se dirigiu ao quarto de banho constatando que o ofurô esta cheio com água quente e temperada com essências. Ela voltou ao quarto ao ouvir o som da porta sendo fechada.

- Heikou estava sentindo alguma coisa? - O youkai perguntou ao vê-la enquanto retirava as espadas atadas a sua cintura.

- Não. Apenas a relutância habitual dele em dormir...

O youkai pareceu compreender, conhecia bem os hábitos do filho e sabia que desde que era apenas um bebê, ele lutava para manter-se acordado sempre, como se ao dormir perdesse grande parte de sua vida, o que tinha certa lógica sob alguns aspectos. Mas ele era apenas uma criança, não precisava se preocupar com tais coisas.

- Já temos água quente? - Ele perguntou.

- Sim.

- Ótimo. - Sesshoumaru respondeu já se despindo antes mesmo de alcançar o quarto de banho. Rin apenas observou o espetáculo recostada a um dos móveis do quarto.

A mulher o viu ficar completamente nu e caminhar placidamente até o quarto de banho, já lá dentro ele a chamou.

- Você não vem? - Ela sorriu e foi ao encontro dele.

Sesshoumaru entrou na água e recostou-se à borda do ofurô sentindo o cheiro agradável que o vapor espalhava pelo ambiente. Havia velas acesas ali e incenso. Agora ele observava a mulher se despir vislumbrando toda a beleza exacerbada pela gravidez. A formas roliças, os seios volumosos, a face resplandecente e extraordinariamente bela.

Rin tocou o ventre e o acariciou enquanto colocava o kimono usado no lugar reservado a ele e parecia alheia a observação do youkai que se deliciava com cada pequeno gesto dela. Ele a viu caminhar até os pequenos degraus que davam acesso ao ofurô e imediatamente seguiu até ela para a ajudá-la. A segurou pela cintura com todo cuidado dando-lhe a firmeza necessária para tirar os pés do chão e entrar na água.

Sesshoumaru voltou a se sentar e trouxe Rin para junto de si fazendo-a sentar-se entre suas pernas de costas para ele. O youkai alcançou um pequeno frasco contendo óleo aromático que estava em uma mesa próxima e despejou uma pequena quantidade nas mãos antes de pousá-las sobre os ombros da mulher. Rin mantivera os cabelos presos o que facilitava a ação dele, que massageava seu corpo com os dedos longos e hábeis arrancando leves gemidos dela.

Quando durante aquela conversa, à tarde, Rin disse que o queria no banho Sesshoumaru sabia exatamente qual era sua intenção. Ele costumava fornecer a ela sessões indescritivelmente prazerosas e relaxantes de massagem, que a ajudavam muito a enfrentar o desconforto com a gravidez. Como o youkai descobrira tal milagre, Rin não sabia responder, mas seus efeitos eram indiscutíveis.

As mãos grandes e fortes massageavam agora a nuca de Rin e ela tinha a cabeça inclinada para frente permitindo maior acesso. As mãos delicadas de Rin estavam soltas displicentemente e tocavam as coxas musculosas dele. Sesshoumaru tocou o pescoço dela com os lábios o beijando levemente, o que fez um arrepio percorrer o corpo da mulher.

- Ah isso é tão bom... - Ela falou em meio a um suspiro e o youkai manteve-se calado.

Momentos depois Sesshoumaru mudou de posição colocando-se a frente de Rin no lado oposto ao ofurô, seus alvos agora eram os pés e as pernas da mulher que já começavam a exibir certo inchaço em alguns dias principalmente quando ela fazia mais esforço que o normal. A mulher dessa vez manteve os olhos abertos enquanto o observava massegar seus dedos e a planta dos pés.

- Sesshy? - Ao ouvi-la os orbes dourados se fixaram nos dela. - Posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Faça.

- Heikou hoje me chamou a atenção para o fato de que você nunca fala sobre sua mãe. Por quê? - Indagou com suavidade. O youkai manteve-se sério e concentrado em seus delicados pés e pernas.

- Não há nada a ser dito. - Ele respondeu finalmente deixando claro que aquele era um assunto encerrado.

Rin o fitou curiosa buscando pelos olhos dele que nesse momento não a fitavam. Ela subitamente livrou seus pés das mãos dele e se moveu, sacudindo a água a sua volta, indo ao encontro dele e o abraçando. O youkai retribuiu ao gesto e depois a fitou buscando por uma explicação.

- Eu te amo. - Ela disse apenas e o beijou levemente, depois sorriu.

Eles trocaram carícias por mais algum tempo e Rin sentiu Sesshoumaru estimulá-la. A mulher sabia que ele não resistiria ao apelo de tê-la nua naquela banheira, não conseguiria conter o desejo de possui-la uma vez que ela se tornava absolutamente irresístivel quando nesse estado. Um gemido intenso deixou a garganta dela ao senti-lo morder sua nuca levemente.

- Vamos para o quarto? - Ele pediu num tom exigente e ela sorriu ao ver o desejo estampado em seus olhos e sua face.

Rin levantou-se e ele também. Sesshoumaru deixou a água que a esta altura estava morna e pegou uma das toalhas envolvendo a mulher para que se secasse. Ele a tirou do ofurô e carregou-a nos braços de volta ao quarto e até a grande e macia cama dos dois.

Uma vez na cama, eles se beijaram de forma intensa e Sesshoumaru sugava os macios lábios de Rin devorando-os com um apetite quase incontrolável. Apenas ele poderia se valer do esforço sobre-humano de conter seus instintos youkais durante aquele ato para não machucá-la ou à sua cria ainda em formação no útero materno. Ele ansiava por ela, a queria tão intensamente que chegava a doer. Não uma dor metafórica ou subjetiva, mas uma dor física e real que poderia consumi-lo se ele não desse vazão a esse desejos.

Rin estava deitada de lado e Sesshoumaru a acariciava e beijava estando à suas costas também deitado de lado. As presas roçavam levemente a pele alva e aveludada dela. O corpo quente dele grudou-se ao da humana e embora a ânsia em possuí-la fosse tremenda, ninguém sabia controlar-se como Sesshoumaru. Ele a penetrou devagar, deslizando suavemente para o interior dela sentindo-o apertado, quente e úmido. Um gemido intenso deixou a garganta do youkai e logo ele passou a movimentar-se arremetendo ainda de forma cuidadosa contra ela aprofundando mais e mais o contato, ouvindo os gemidos suaves que a fêmea emitia.

Não demorou muito para que Rin alcançasse o clímax a sensibilidade dela fora aumentada em muitos níveis por causa da gravidez, o que era normal e isso a tornava mais suscetível às carícias dele e aos estímulos que normalmente já a excitavam ao extremo. Ela estava ofegante enquanto se recuperava da onda de choque que percorrera seu corpo durante vários e prazeroso instantes e ainda sentia o calor do corpo recostado ao seu, o peito másculo, a cintura fina colada a sua e que ainda se movia em buscar do prazer que não tardou a chegar.

Algum tempo depois, a respiração agora calma dele soava ao ouvido de Rin e ela sorriu satisfeita. O braço forte dele repousava sobre sua cintura e a mão pousava suavemente sobre seu ventre dilatado. Ela o sentiu acariciar o local e colocou sua mão sobre a dele.

- Sentiu isso meu príncipe?

- Senti. - Ele respondeu sorrindo sem que a mulher pudesse ver. A pequena manifestava-se no ventre chutando levemente.

- Eu quero tanto que ela nasça logo, mal posso esperar para tê-la nos braços. Ver o rosto dela e o quanto se parecerá com você.

- Por que acha que ela se parecerá comigo? - Ele indagou calmamente sem mover-se da posição em que estava.

- Não sei... mas é o que eu acho. Já que Heikou se parece mais comigo, algo me diz que nossa princesa será como você. - Rin se virou na cama para fitá-lo e admirando seu rosto voltou a falar. - Acho que ela, como Heikou, também terá seus lindos olhos, dourados e brilhantes como o próprio sol, esse nariz pontual e altivo... eu quase consigo vê-la quando olho para você.

Havia uma ponta de divertimento nas observações de Rin e um tanto de lógica também. A filha deles poderia mesmo se parecer muito com Sesshoumaru se considerar-se a lenda de que as filhas "puxam" ao pai, mas também havia uma grande chance dela ser extamente como Rin, o que não desagradaria em absoluto ao youkai. Ele teria satisfação em ver uma outra versão de Rin passeando pelo castelo, tão bela, sorridente e feliz como sua Rin sempre fora quando criança. Mas ainda havia uma terceira possibilidade, a de que sua princesinha fosse uma combinação equilibrada dos pais assim como Heikou era. Seu primogênito possuía tanto características suas como da mãe, dois extremos aparentemente opostos que o tornavam um mistério fascinante para muitos. De qualquer forma não demoraria muito agora, em breve sua nova herdeira estaria em seus braços e não importava com quem ela se pareceria desde de que ele a soubesse sua, sua princesinha.

* * *

**Oie!**

**E então o que acharam? **

**Nossa heroína acordou mesmo bem disposta nesse dia. É assim mesmo, pelo que ouço dizer, já que nunca estive grávida. Em alguns dias se está muito bem e no outro parece que um caminhão passou por cima de você. RSRS Informações colhidas com amigas que já são mamães.**

**Heikou e os filhos de Kento estão construindo uma boa amizade e isso deve ajudar o pequeno príncipe a se socializar melhor e não se sentir tão diferente de todos. Isso poderá ser útil no futuro.**

**O casal continua mel puro. Sesshoumaru está parecendo um cachorrinho dócil diante de sua fêmea e sua cria ainda em formação. Vocês estão todas com inveja não é, queriam ter um massagista desses? Essa mulher é poderosa queridas!**

**Até que enfim alguém mencionou a bendita criatura que deu a luz ao Sesshoumaru, estava começando a achar que ele "filho de chocadeira" como se costuma dizer. Parece que o Sesshy não era muito ligado a mãe. Estranho não?**

**Rolou um hentai super leve para quem estava com saudades. Eu confesso que também estava sentindo falta do amor dos dois, mas não se preocupem que este não será o último. rsrs**

**Quero agradece muito aos reviews recebidos. Já passamos de 500! Muito legal isso!**

**Novas pessoas surgiram. Gente que já vinha acompanhando, mas por um motivo ou por outro não haviam postado um review ainda. Obrigada por dedicarem um tempinho a isso.**

Respostas:

**Megumi **- Espero que tenha se saído bem na prova querida. Obrigada pelo review e por seus incentivos. Quanto a Kagura, como não morreu, é provável que apareça em algum momento. Vamos aguardar para ver. Continue com suas estórias, viu? Beijos!

**Hinata-chan** - Vc faz parte do clube dos que odeiam o Kohako. Não se preocupe porque em breve essa questão será resolvida definitivamente. Quanto a princesinha, acredite, ninguém está mais ansiosa para o nascimento dela do que eu, exceto talvez pelos pais e pela madrinha(Vice-chan) que me enche o saco toda vez que fala comigo rsrs. Como aparece no final do capítulo, não deve demorar muito agora.

**Yukiko** - Amiga querida, sempre presente e me apoiando. Geralmente a primeira a ler os capítulos que eu posto, porque fica me cercando até eu postar, não é? Beijos!

**Andréia **- Sua mázinha, você já até matou o Kohako coitado. Calma que a princesinha está chegando! Obrigada por deixar seu comentário.

**Sandra Monte** - Outra inimiga mortal do moleque! Você também é nova por aqui, não é? Seja bem vinda e obrigada pelos reviews.

**Sol-chan** - Respondendo a sua pergunta, o Heikou e a Rin vão muito pouco ao vilarejo, mas isso vai mudar porque o príncipe está crescendo e ele sentirá cada vez mais necessidade de ir até lá. Lá ele encontra algo que falta a ele em casa.

**Paty** - Leitora importada do Japão! Obrigada por comentar na fic querida. Fico feliz que ela esteja contribuindo para alegrar a sua vida ou pelo menos fazer com que você esqueça os problemas momentaneamente. Continue em contato, adoro suas mensagens. Arigatou!

**Evelyn** - Seja bem vinda ao nosso grupinho de leitura rsra! É sempre um prazer quando eu abro essa página e vejo mais pessoas e novos reviews. Fico sempre muito feliz quando isso acontece. Beijos e continue acompanhando.

**Graziela** - Leitora assídua, posso sempre contar com sua presença aqui. Obrigada pelo comentário fofo!

**Arice-chan** - Revoltadíssima com o Kohako! rsrs Pessoalmente eu também acho que ele mereçe umas porradas, mas prefiro não apelar para isso ao menos por enquanto. O Inu está ótimo, né? Estou virando fã dele e essa maturidade vai se tornar cada vez mais evidente, vocês verão.

**Mara **- Seja bem vinda também e obrigada pelo comentário. Espero vê-la aqui mais vezes. Beijos!


	61. Chapter 61

**Oi gente!**

**Mil perdões pela demora, mas é que algumas coisas precisam de ajustes nessa estória. Eu escrevi um monte de coisas, mas elas não estavam necessariamente na ordem cronológica então deu trabalho organizar, sem contar que algumas coisas não estavam me agradando e isso me fez revisar várias vezes e apagar certos trechos.  
**

**Esse não seria o capítulo 61 num primeiro momento, mas pensando bem decidi que deveria seguir adiante para uma parte mais emocionante. **

**Espero que gostem e que me perdoem. **

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

Alguns dias depois, Rin estava no grande salão, entretida com a leitura de um livro. Heikou estava fora em mais um dia de aprendizado com seu tutor e Sesshoumaru passara toda a manhã na sala de negócios.

Uma das criadas surgiu na sala trazendo em mãos uma pequena bandeja de prata e sobre ela um pergaminho. Ela se colocou frente a sua senhora e prostrou-se antes de se pronunciar.

- Essa mensagem acabou de chegar para Rin-sama. – Rin a fitou com curiosidade antes de se pronunciar.

- Pode me entregar. Obrigada.

A jovem humana viu pelo símbolo no lacre que a mensagem vinha do vilarejo de Inuyasha e ao ler o conteúdo, soube ser uma mensagem de Kagome. Ela escrevia a Rin para lembrá-la sobre o festival que aconteceria dali a quatro dias e dizia que as crianças estavam ansiosas para revê-la e a Heikou, assim como ela e seus amigos. Rin sorriu enquanto lia a mensagem e ao terminar se voltou para a serva.

- Fuuki, peça ao mensageiro que dê um recado a Kagome-sama. Diga a ela para não se preocupar, pois nós estaremos lá para o festival. Isso é tudo.

- Hai Rin-sama. – A serva a reverenciou e se retirou do aposento.

Rin se levantou da poltrona em que estava e caminhou placidamente pelo corredor em direção a porta da sala de negócios. Precisava falar com Sesshoumaru o quanto antes sobre sua ida ao vilarejo e não adiantaria protelar, pois isso não amenizaria em absoluto a reação dele que ela sabia não seria boa.

A humana bateu a porta levemente sabendo que seria ouvida e que ele logo detectaria sua presença.

- Entre Rin. – Ele disse.

- Posso lhe falar por alguns instantes meu senhor? – A formalidade dela se devia ao fato do Capitão Kento e do senhor Jaken estarem no aposento. Havia certos protocolos a serem seguidos, principalmente no caso de famílias nobres como aquela. Rin devia demonstrar o devido respeito a seu cônjuge e ela seguia as normas e a etiqueta sempre que necessário.

- Jaken e o capitão já estavam de saída. – Youkai informou.

Jaken arrastou seu corpo miúdo e velho apoiado pelo cajado até a porta e Kento o seguiu. Ao passar pela humana o capitão a fitou e reverenciou de forma respeitosa antes de se retirar.

Quando a porta foi fechada Rin caminhou até ficar próxima a mesa onde Sesshoumaru estava sentado. Ele deixou os papéis que estava analisando sobre a superfície de madeira e voltou seu olhar para a mulher que estava de pé a sua frente.

- Por que não se senta? – Indagou com a voz suave.

- Não preciso. – Ela respondeu sorrindo. – Estou bem de pé.

- O que houve? – O youkai questionou já tendo avistado o pergaminho nas mãos dela.

- Esta é uma mensagem de Kagome. Na última vez em que estivemos no vilarejo, ela mencionou que haveria um festival no final da primavera e nos convidou para voltarmos nessa época.

Sesshoumaru permaneceu calado enquanto a mulher falava e a expressão impassível bastante conhecida por Rin não era suficiente para esconder seu desagrado. Ela continuou.

- Ela me escreveu para reforçar o convite e me lembrar de que o festival começa 

daqui a quatro dias.

- Responda a ela e diga que não pode ir.

- E por que eu faria? – O tom utilizado por Rin não foi desafiador o mais o efeito causado era o mesmo.

- Você não deve sair de casa, não tem se sentido bem. – O youkai disse fitando-a seriamente.

- Eu venho me sentindo bem nos últimos dias. Não tive mais enjôos e apenas o cansaço normal devido a algum esforço, nada de mais. – Rin tentou argumentar. Ela sabia que não era apenas o seu estado delicado que fazia com que Sesshoumaru não quisesse que ela fosse ao vilarejo, mas sabia também que ele não admitiria o motivo, não tão facilmente era orgulhoso demais para isso.

- Você não deve deixar o castelo. É uma viagem longa e desgastante, sem contar os riscos evidentes aos quais você vai se expor.

- Eu compreendo os riscos, mas eu tenho uma guarda eficiente agora. Eles irão proteger-me, tenho certeza disso. – Sesshoumaru levantou-se de súbito e caminhou até uma das janelas fitando o exterior do castelo. A irritação dele era latente agora.

- Não quero que saia do castelo. Não permitirei que vá. – A voz grave se pronunciou taxativa. Rin respirou fundo antes de responder e manteve-se calma todo tempo.

- Meu senhor me disse uma vez que jamais me forçaria a fazer algo que eu não quisesse e que nunca me impediria de fazer o que eu quisesse. Disse que eu era livre para sair do castelo quando fosse minha vontade.

Sesshoumaru respirou fundo tentando se conter. Rin estava certa. Ele prometera que jamais a prenderia, ela seria livre para fazer o que quisesse como sempre fora e seria assim mesmo depois de se tornar sua fêmea.

- Eu não desejo contrariá-lo, mas eu prometi a Heikou que o levaria ao festival. Ele espera por isso há tanto tempo, está ansioso para reencontrar os primos e brincar com eles. São tão poucas as oportunidades que eles têm para fazê-lo. Não posso faltar com minha palavra Sesshoumaru. – A mulher disse de forma decidida, mas sem perder a doçura habitual.

- Faça o que quiser. – Ele respondeu de forma fria e Rin suspirou chateada, não queria se desentender com o youkai, mas estava disposta a tudo para cumprir a promessa feita ao filho.

A mulher deixou a sala e o youkai com seus próprios pensamentos alguns instantes depois. A irritação dele podia ser sentida claramente por ela e isso a chateava muito, mas nada podia fazer. Teria que dar tempo ao tempo e esperar que Sesshoumaru se acalmasse ou que se acostumasse com a idéia.

...

A noite chegou e Rin fez sua refeição em companhia do filho que se juntou a ela após voltar de suas lições. Ela viu com alegria a forma como o menino reagiu à notícia de que ela já conversara com Sesshoumaru sobre a ida deles ao vilarejo de Inuyasha e que estava tudo certo. O menino vibrou e deixou claro o quanto estava feliz por poder rever os tios e os primos.

- Hahaue, quando nós partiremos? – Perguntou ansioso.

- Depois de amanhã pela manhã. Não quero ter que viajar a noite.

- Hahaue?

- Sim? – A mulher disse se voltando para o menino conhecendo bem o tom utilizado por ele para chamá-la, tom este que ela usava em várias ocasiões.

- Nós podemos levar Yukio-kun e Kimie-chan?



- Humm... vejamos... se o pai deles concordar, não vejo nenhum problema.

- A senhora pode falar com ele sobre isso?

- Posso sim. A amanhã falarei com o capitão Kento.

- Arigatou hahaue. – Ele disse sorrindo.

...

Mais tarde Rin colocava o filho na cama como sempre fazia. Eles conversaram tranquilamente até que o menino finalmente adormeceu, mas a mulher continuou em sua companhia observando-o. Era impossível para Rin descrever o que sentia quando olhava para ele, aquela criança tão maravilhosa. Ela sentia um amor imensurável pelo filho e se orgulhava muito da relação que construíra com ele, esperava ter o mesmo tipo de ligação com sua princesa que logo estaria ali e que ela e o irmão se amassem e fossem amigos um do outro.

A mulher sorriu ao imaginar seus dois filhotes crescendo juntos, não conseguia pensar em nada que a fizesse mais feliz, nem mesmo seu amor por Sesshoumaru que embora fosse imenso, não se comparava a esse. Seus pensamentos se voltaram para o youkai. Desde a conversa na sala de negócios mais cedo, ela não o viu mais. Ele estava mesmo zangado e se ausentou do castelo momentos depois de Rin ter deixado a sala sem dizer para onde iria ou quando retornaria. A humana lamentava por isso, era difícil para ela em certos momentos compreender o comportamento de Sesshoumaru. Ele não queria que ela fosse ao vilarejo para não ficar próxima de Kohako, isso era um fato, mas ele não admitiria. Rin pensava que isso seria facilmente resolvido se ele simplesmente decidisse acompanhá-la e ao filho ao festival, mas duvidava que ele fizesse tal coisa, visto que não suportava a presença de muitos humanos e principalmente, não suportava a presença do meio-irmão.

Rin suspirou resignada pensando no assunto. Ela voltou seu olhar para o menino dormindo tranquilamente em seu colo e se moveu devagar o acomodando à cama e se levantando. A mãe o cobriu e deixou o aposento após apagar a luminária, deixando apenas a luz da lua que se infiltrava pela janela iluminar o aposento.

A Senhora do Oeste voltou para o próprio quarto e se deitou na espaçosa cama. Adormeceu momentos depois sem a companhia do youkai, que não retornou para casa naquela noite.

...

Na manhã seguinte fazia um lindo dia de sol. Rin desceu os degraus da escada lentamente até alcançar o último e caminhou até o salão de banquete onde o desjejum estava servido. Ela se acomodou à mesa e logo uma das criadas a serviu de chá que foi desfrutado calmamente.

- Ohayou hahaue! – A voz de Heikou chamou sua atenção.

- Ohayou meu príncipe! Você dormiu bem?

- Dormi sim.

- Que bom. – Ela respondeu sorrindo. – Assim que terminar o desjejum vou falar com Kento-san, para ver se ele autoriza que Kimie e Yukio venham conosco ao festival.

O restante da refeição foi feita com os dois conversando sobre assuntos triviais e como prometido, assim que terminou, Rin deixou o grande salão e se dirigiu sendo acompanhada pelo filho ao exterior do castelo. No jardim ela mandou que um dos 

servos fosse chamar pelo Capitão e aguardou que ele viesse ao seu encontro enquanto Heikou seguiu para seu treinamento.

...

Numa sala na ala leste, anexada ao castelo ficava o escritório do Capitão, onde ele lia relatórios e dava ordens a seus homens.

Kento estava sentado em sua mesa e lia alguns documentos, provavelmente relatórios que vinham de todo o território dominado pelo senhor daquelas terras. Informações eram compartilhadas pelos vários comandantes do exército do oeste e também com o comandante da guarda do castelo e estas eram analisadas com cuidado por Kento, que gostava de estar atento ao que acontecia fora daqueles portões, tinha que saber tudo que de alguma forma pudesse abalar a paz daquele lugar que era sua responsabilidade.

O silêncio no cômodo foi interrompido pela chegada de um dos soldados que prestou uma reverência respeitosa a seu comandante antes de falar.

- Kento-sama, uma criada do castelo veio informar que Rin-sama deseja vê-lo. – O soldado informou.

Kento franziu o cenho estranhando aquela informação. O que estaria a senhora do castelo querendo tratar com ele? Geralmente tudo que fosse relacionado à segurança dela ou do príncipe era tratado por Jaken ou por Sesshoumaru-sama em pessoa, o capitão jamais discutira nada pessoalmente com sua senhora.

O capitão estava intrigado, mas não pensou em momento algum em não atender ao chamado de sua senhora. Fosse o que fosse, ele só descobriria do que se tratava indo até lá e foi o que fez.

Em poucos minutos o capitão alcançou os jardins do palácio e avistou sua senhora de pé entre os canteiros de rosas. Ela parecia brilhar sob a luz do sol, foi o que ele pensou ao vê-la. Os longos cabelos castanhos estavam soltos e escorriam sobre o tecido azul do belo kimono que ela usava.

Kento se aproximou lentamente e quando chegou perto o suficiente chamou a atenção de Rin que estava distraída.

- Rin-sama?

- Oh, bom dia Capitão! – A mulher o cumprimentou sorrindo.

- Bom dia minha senhora! – Ele respondeu respeitosamente. – Fui informado de que gostaria de falar comigo.

- Sim. – Confirmou. - Eu irei a um festival no vilarejo onde mora o irmão do senhor Sesshoumaru. Heikou gostaria que Kimie e Yukio nos acompanhassem e eu gostaria de saber se o senhor permitiria. – A humana falava com a suavidade característica prendendo a atenção do youkai a sua frente.

- A senhora saíra em viagem? Quando? – Indagou preocupado. Sua missão estava muito viva em sua mente. Ele tinha que saber sobre os passos de sua senhora para cumprir bem a missão de protegê-la. Rin sorriu, pois compreendia a posição dele.

- O senhor provavelmente será informado sobre isso a qualquer momento. Tomei essa decisão ontem à noite apenas. – O youkai pareceu compreender. – E então, o senhor permite que as crianças vão comigo ao festival?

- Não gostaria que meus filhos a incomodassem senhora.

- Eles não me incomodam capitão, são crianças adoráveis e Heikou gosta muito deles. Será divertido para eles esse passeio, o festival é muito bonito e lá eles estarão seguros. O vilarejo é protegido por uma miko e por Inuyasha. Meu cunhado é um 

hanyou assim como seus filhos e o meu.

- Sim foi o que eu ouvi dizer.

- Os moradores, humanos ou não vivem em paz lá. – Ela disse com a intenção de tranqüilizá-lo.

- Se acha mesmo que não haverá inconveniente, eu autorizo que eles a acompanhem senhora.

- Ótimo! Tenho certeza de que eles gostarão muito. – A mulher sorriu.

- Isso é tudo senhora?

- Sim capitão.

- Eu devo retornar ao trabalho então. Com sua licença. Tenha um bom dia.

O capitão a reverenciou mais uma vez e se retirou. Rin permaneceu no jardim por algum tempo, mas logo retornou ao interior do castelo para falar com Myiumi que também deveria acompanhá-la.

...

No meio da manhã, Sesshoumaru retornou ao castelo e se dirigiu a sala de negócios. Ele se sentou em sua cadeira atrás da imponente mesa e aguardou. Havia mandado um dos criados chamar Jaken e esperava que o servo chegasse, o que não demorou a ocorrer.

O youkai sapo entrou na grande sala e reverenciou seu mestre de forma exagerada.

- Bom dia Ssssessssshoumaru-sssama! Mandou me chamar?

- Quero que dê ordens ao capitão para que organize uma escolta para Rin. – O youkai falou seriamente e Jaken o fitou curioso. – Ela irá com Heikou ao vilarejo de Inuyasha amanhã. Você deve adquirir com ela os detalhes dessa viagem e dar tais informações ao capitão para que ele se organize.

- Ssssim Ssssessshoumaru-sssama. Farei isso agora messsmo meu sssenhor.

- Isso é tudo.

Jaken deixou a sala entendendo que seu mestre não tinha mais nada a dizer e foi procurar por Rin para saber exatamente do que se tratava essa viagem, quanto tempo ela ficaria fora e etc. Normalmente o próprio Sesshoumaru lhe daria tais informações, mas isso não ocorreu dessa vez, o que causou estranheza ao velho youkai.

Logo Jaken alcançou uma das salas do castelo onde Rin distraia-se com a leitura de mais um livro. Ele entrou na sala e sua presença logo foi notada pela jovem.

- Ohayou senhor Jaken.

- Ohayou menina. – O velho youkai disse. – O senhor Sssesssshoumaru acaba de me informar que você irá àquele vilarejo. – referiu-se ao local com desdém.

- Sesshoumaru está em casa? – Indagou despreocupada enquanto fechava o livro não sem antes marcar a página que lia.

- Sssim. Essstá na sssala de negóciosss.

- Como ele já lhe informou eu irei sim ao vilarejo. Haverá um festival e eu prometi que levaria Heikou para assistir às festividades.

- Menina, você não tem jeito messsmo! Para que sse arrissscar em uma viagem essstando nessse essstado?

- Eu pareço doente para o senhor? – Rin indagou irônica.

- Você ssabe que não agrada a Ssssessshoumaru-sssama que você vá até aquele lugar onde aquele moleque insuportável que não pode vê-la vive. – Rin sorriu diante das palavras do velho youkai. Jaken fazia de tudo para defender seu mestre não 

importava o assunto em questão. – Por favor, menina Rin, não vá. – Ele pediu.

- Eu sinto muito senhor Jaken, mas eu vou. Sei que isso não agrada a Sesshoumaru, mas eu fiz uma promessa e vou cumpri-la. Não vou desapontar meu filho, porque seu mestre não confia em mim.

- Humpf! Você é uma menina impertinente, Ssssesssshoumaru-sssama a mimou demaisss. – O velho reclamou e Rin sorriu novamente. – Já que não há meios de convencê-la a não fazer essa loucura. Preciso que me diga quando irá partir e quanto tempo pretende ficar. Sssessshoumaru-sssama ordenou que uma escolta fosse providenciada para você e o príncipe e eu preciso passar essas informações para o capitão Kento.

- Sesshoumaru o ordenou a fazer isso? – Rin indagou surpresa e com um sorriso nos lábios. Achava que Sesshoumaru se manteria alheio a tudo aquilo.

- Sim menina. – Jaken respondeu impaciente. – Acha que ele permitiria que saísse por aí sozinha com o príncipe herdeiro e carregando sua outra cria no ventre?

- Não. De fato nunca esperei que Sesshoumaru deixasse de ter cuidado com suas crias, mas eu me pergunto o que ele fará ao saber sobre a sua total falta de respeito para comigo? – Ela disse séria e o pequeno youkai arregalou os olhos imediatamente se arrependendo do tom utilizado com ela.

- Perdão Rin-sssama. Jaken pede perdão. Eu estou velho e ficando cada vez mais estúpido, não sei o que falo...

- Pois bem senhor Jaken... – Ela ainda fingia estar brava. – eis as informações de que precisa.

Rin contou a Jaken tudo relacionado à sua viagem para que ele providenciasse o que fosse necessário e logo depois o youkai a deixou em paz para continuar com sua leitura.

...

Mais uma noite chegou e mais uma vez Rin estava sozinha em seu quarto desfrutando do chá que fora trazido minutos antes por sua serva. Sesshoumaru a estava evitando e isso começava a irritá-la, teve vontade de mandar que o procurassem dizendo que ela passava mal, apenas para vê-lo adentrar a porta com a preocupação que apenas ela podia ver naquela face e assim arrancar algum tipo de reação dele. Pelos deuses como ele era teimoso, mas a mulher tinha consciência de que também o era, por isso resolveu acalmar-se e tentar dormir. Seria pior confrontá-lo.

...

No meio da noite Sesshoumaru entrou em seus aposentos e encontrou a mulher dormindo tranquilamente sobre os lençóis alvos da cama. Ele a observou por longos segundos enquanto depositava suas espadas no lugar e despia seu kimono.

Por mais que tentasse e por mais contrariado que estivesse não poderia ficar mais tempo sem vê-la, sem sentir sua presença e a de sua cria. Algo o atraía até elas e não importava o que ele fizesse para afastar o desejo incontrolável de estar perto delas, não conseguia. A distância chegava a doer, o vínculo entre eles era forte demais e não podia ser rompido. Cada fibra e célula de seu corpo o compelia a ficar perto delas, sua natureza exigia isso e não havia nada que o youkai pudesse fazer.

Sesshoumaru foi até o quarto de banho se lavar e retornou minutos depois. Ele vestia um traje leve e os cabelos estavam soltos e molhados. Os movimentos dele no 

cômodo eram extremamente silenciosos, não queria acordar Rin. Caminhou até uma das poltronas próximas a porta da sacada e se sentou nela admirando a lua que brilhava intensamente no céu.

Algum tempo depois a voz doce de Rin chamou sua atenção, ele voltou seu olhar para a cama onde a mulher estava agora sentada e a fitou ainda com seriedade.

- Onde você esteve?

- Tratando de negócios. – Respondeu simplesmente.

- Você ainda está aborrecido por causa da nossa ia ao vilarejo? – O youkai não respondeu. – Eu esperava que você entendesse Sesshoumaru, eu...

- Eu já disse para fazer o que quiser. – A interrompeu de forma brusca.

- É isso que farei meu senhor. – A mulher respondeu prontamente e de forma séria. – Eu levarei as crianças ao festival amanhã para que elas se divirtam e aproveitem as festividades.

Sesshoumaru arqueou a sobrancelha diante do tom utilizado pela mulher e a viu se deitar novamente e cobrir-se com o lençol. Um cheiro familiar alcançou as narinas sensíveis do youkai. Rin estava chorando.

* * *

**Olá meninas!**

**Antes que vocês morram de ansiedade, informo que o próximo capítulo deverá ser postado até o próximo domingo se Deus quiser. kkkk**

**Bom, nesse capítulo se inciou um clima de tensão entre o casal. A Rin está se sentindo dividida entre o marido e o filho. Ela provavelmente evitaria o desentendimento com Sesshoumaru se não fosse pela promessa feita ao filho. **

**Nesse momento os dois estão chateados, então veremos como vão lidar com isso daqui para frente.**

**Eu vi que várias pessoas deram sugestões de nomes para a nossa princezinha, mas aviso que ela já tem nome desde que foi concebida, porém ele só será revelado após ela nascer o que não vai demorar eu prometo.**

**Romance para o Heikou também foi sugerido. Calma meninas ele ainda é um garotinho, mas informe que alguém chegou bem perto do que eu imaginei rsrs. Eu vou abordar a adolescência e a vida adulta de Heikou, mas isso ocorrerá em outra fic.**

**Quero agradecer e muito ao meus leitores assíduos que estão sempre mandando reviews nem que seja apenas para me incentivar. Agradeço também aos leitores novos que surgiram, fiquei tão feliz por ver vocês aparecerem.**

**Beijos pessoal e até a próxima.**


	62. Chapter 62

**Olá caros leitores!**

**Eu sei que prometi postar no domingo passado, mas infelizmente não foi possível. **

**Aqui estou eu nesse domingo chuvoso e frio, dia dos pais e acreditem se quiser, eu estou no trabalho. É minha vida não é fácil, mas eu prefiro não reclamar.**

**Vamos ao que interessa. Aqui está mais um capítulo, que é meio que uma introdução e nele vocês vão ter uma noção de quanto o tempo passou. Não é um capítulo longo, mas ainda assim eu espero que gostem.**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

O dia amanheceu ensolarado naquela manhã. A Senhora do Oeste terminava de se aprontar. Ela estava de frente para o grande espelho no quarto e penteava os longos cabelos. Usava um kimono azul marinho com faixas coloridas estampadas que lembravam um arco-íris. O obi que atava o traje era em um tom mais claro de azul.

Minutos depois a mulher deixou seus aposentos e caminhou pelo corredor encontrando o filho que saía do próprio quarto.

- Eu já estou pronto hahaue.

- Ótimo querido! Eu também estou pronta.

A mulher estendeu a mão para o filho e os dois desceram os degraus da escada até alcançar o térreo. Lá fora a carruagem que os levaria na viagem e os guardas responsáveis por guardá-los já os aguardavam.

No salão principal Rin avistou Sesshoumaru de pé em frente a uma das enormes janelas. Ela o fitou por alguns instantes e suspirou. Ao ver o pai ali, Heikou caminhou até ele para despedir-se.

- Chichiue? – O menino chamou a atenção dele. – Nós já estamos de partida.

Sesshoumaru se voltou para o filho e o fitou diretamente nos olhos. A alguns metros dali próxima à escada Rin viu o youkai agachar-se para ficar na altura do filho algo que a muito não via acontecer. Sesshoumaru colocou a mão direita sobre o ombro do filho e falava algo com ele. Rin podia ver os lábios se movendo, mas não conseguia ouvir o que diziam. Heikou fez uma reverência respeitosa momentos depois e voltou ao encontro da mãe.

- Podemos ir? – Ela indagou assim que ele a alcançou.

- Hai. – Confirmou com um sorriso.

Rin ergueu seu olhar para o youkai que a observava seriamente. Os expressivos olhos castanhos dela não escondiam o pesar por vê-lo tão chateado. Encararam-se por longos segundos como se fossem capazes de conversar sem usar palavras.

- Heikou vá indo na frente. Veja se Kimie e Yukio já estão prontos. – Rin orientou ao filho que aquiesceu e correu até a porta saindo logo depois por ela.

Tão logo viu o filho sair pela porta, Rin caminhou até onde o youkai estava e sem dizer nada o abraçou. Sesshoumaru correspondeu ao gesto após alguns segundos e aspirou o ar sentindo o cheiro doce dela. Ficaram algum tempo assim abraçados, até que Rin ergueu os olhos para alcançar os dele.

- Eu não desejo partir deixando essa atmosfera de discórdia entre nós. – Ela disse com a voz suave.

- Eu não concordo com sua ida ao vilarejo, você sabe disso. – Rin apenas concordou com um aceno.

- Não queria que essa saída nos causasse uma briga.

- Eu não briguei com você.

- Não, mas está zangado e insatisfeito e isso faz com que eu me sinta mal.

- Não espere que eu me regozije com o fato de você ir àquele vilarejo.

- Eu não espero. Quero apenas que saiba que não o faço para desafiá-lo. Eu creio que não devemos nos privar do convívio com aquelas pessoas Sesshoumaru. Eles fazem parte de nossa vida e são pessoas as quais eu quero muito bem. – Disse ainda olhando nos olhos dele que mantinha a expressão impassível enquanto a fitava. – Não pode confiar em mim?

- Não são suas ações que me preocupam Rin. – Ele falou usando um tom baixo e ainda muito sério.

- Você acha que Kohako fará alguma coisa, que tentará se aproximar de mim?

- Ele morrerá se fizer, eu lhe asseguro.

- Seu irmão estará lá assim como todos os outros, ele não ousaria tomar qualquer liberdade em relação a mim. Nunca o fez antes, não começaria agora.

Sesshoumaru manteve-se calado apenas a fitando. Rin ergueu-se na ponta dos pés para que seus lábios alcançassem os dele e o beijou.

- Por favor, confie em mim. – O youkai não respondeu, pelo menos não com palavras. Ele levou uma das mãos à nuca de Rin sob os cabelos e tocou sua marca colocada nela anos atrás.

Os lábios voltaram a se encontrar em um beijo profundo que fez um calor intenso percorrer todo o corpo de Rin.

- Vá de uma vez. – A voz grave soou assim que o beijo foi finalizado. A mulher acariciou o rosto dele e sorriu levemente. – Myiumi ficará com você todo o tempo. – Enfatizou.

- Sim meu senhor. – Rin o beijou novamente. – Eu te amo. – Disse saindo logo depois pela porta ao encontro do filho e das outras duas crianças que a aguardavam ansiosamente.

...

No vilarejo de Inuyasha, todos estavam agitados com os preparativos para o festival Tango no Sekku. Homens e mulheres trabalhavam na decoração do local, na preparação dos pratos, dos fogos de artifício e etc. As crianças corriam de um lado a outro, eufóricas com a festividade e as brincadeiras que fariam.

Na metade da manhã a imponente carruagem que transportava a Senhora do Oeste e os outros despontou no horizonte. Os animais que a conduziam trotavam da forma mais suave possível para que a viagem fosse tranqüila e não causasse qualquer tipo de desconforto à gestante.

Um dos moradores avistou-os e correu ao encontro da agora líder do vilarejo para avisá-la da chegada deles.

- Kagome-sama? – Chamou parado em frente à porta da casa.

A jovem miko apareceu na entrada da residência com seu habitual sorriso gentil e cumprimentou o rapaz.

- Ohayou Nabu-kun!

- Ohayou Kagome-sama! Os visitantes estão chegando.

- Oh, que ótimo! Pode me fazer um favor, avise a Inuyasha sobre a chegada deles?

- Hai.

- Obrigada.

Kagome desceu os poucos degraus que separavam a entrada de sua casa da rua e caminhou apressada até a entrada do vilarejo para receber a amiga. A barreira de proteção que mantinha o vilarejo livre de intrusos foi removida parcialmente por ela para permitir a entrada da carruagem e dos guardas que a escoltavam.

A carruagem parou e um dos youkais abriu a porta, por ela primeiramente saiu Miyumi que logo foi reconhecida por Kagome e logo depois Heikou, Kimie e Yukio. Rin saltou logo depois com o auxílio de sua serva e do próprio filho que lhe estendeu a mão.

- Ohayou! – A sacerdotisa os cumprimentou sorrindo.

- Ohayou Kagome! – Rin respondeu e viu a amiga caminhar em sua direção para abraçá-la.

- Nossa esse bebê será para logo, não?

- Sim. Faltam poucas semanas agora. – A gestante respondeu acariciando o ventre.

- E você Heikou, como está?

- Estou bem tia. – O menino respondeu também recebendo um abraço dela.

Kimie e Yukio trocavam olhares confusos diante da cena. Ver o bom relacionamento entre uma humana e a Senhora do Oeste e seu filho hanyou não era algo tão inusitado considerando que a própria senhora era uma humana, mas Kagome, eles podia sentir a aura dela, sabiam ser uma miko e Heikou não só foi abraçado por ela como também a chamou de tia...

- Oh Kagome, quero que conheça Kimie e Yukio. Eles são filhos de Kento-san que é o novo Capitão da Guarda do castelo.

- Muito prazer crianças. – A mulher se dirigiu a eles com a voz doce e os dois a fitavam ainda desconfiados.

- Kagome é casada com Inuyasha, tio de Heikou. – Rin esclareceu talvez percebendo a confusão das crianças.

- Ohayou! – A voz enérgica de Inuyasha pôde ser ouvida e chamou a atenção de todos.

O hanyou estava em companhia do filho quando se aproximou e cumprimentou a cunhada. Heikou sorriu largamente ao rever o tio e o primo.

- Ohayou ojii-san! – Disse ao se aproximar.

- Como está Heikou? Vejo que está bem crescido também. – Inuyasha disse também sorrindo enquanto afagava o sobrinho de forma carinhosa.

- Heikou trouxe amigos dessa vez Inuyasha. – Kagome disse chamando a atenção do marido para as duas crianças ali. – Estes são Yukio e Kimie.

- Olá! – O hanyou cumprimentou os dois logo identificando pelo cheiro que aquelas crianças eram hanyous como ele.

- Ohayou Inuyasha-sama! – Os dois pequenos responderam em uníssono fazendo uma reverência exageradamente respeitosa que causou estranheza num primeiro momento a Inuyasha, mas ele logo se lembrou de que aquelas crianças provavelmente estavam acostumadas às formalidades da vida no castelo e ao convívio com o nada afável Sesshoumaru.

- Relaxem crianças. Vocês logo descobrirão que sou muito diferente do meu irmão. Não precisam me tratar com tanta formalidade. – Ele falou de forma tranqüila fitando os dois, o que fez as duas mulheres ali sorrirem.

- Ojii-san, onde está o Seiji? – Heikou perguntou notando a ausência do primo mais velho.

- Ele está ajudando a erguer os estandartes no centro do vilarejo. Vão até lá, está cheio de crianças.

- Hai. – O menino respondeu e chamou pelos dois amigos que estavam em sua companhia. – Vamos?

- Podem ir. – Rin os incentivou e os dois meninos acompanhados por Yoshi, o caçula de Inuyasha saíram correndo vilarejo adentro. Kimie preferiu não se juntar aos meninos diante de sua timidez e por acreditar não estar mais na fase de brincadeiras infantis. Ela permaneceu ao lado de Miyumi que segurou sua mão lhe transmitindo confiança.

Inuyasha havia pedido a um dos moradores que indicassem um local onde a carruagem de Rin poderia ser alocada e os youkais que a acompanhavam poderiam ficar. Eles sabiam que ali não precisariam ficar todo tempo próximos de sua senhora, pois aquela era uma área protegida por uma barreira mágica, que no mínimo seria suficiente para alertá-los caso algum perigo tentasse transpô-la.

- Vamos indo Rin. Vamos até nossa casa. Acho que você precisa descansar um pouco e tomar alguma coisa. – Kagome disse dando o braço à amiga e todos caminharam até o interior do vilarejo.

Rin permaneceu por quase uma hora no interior da casa do cunhado, descansando e conversando com os dois. Contou a eles como ocorreu a escolha de Kento para Capitão da Guarda, como foi a chegada dele e de seus filhos ao castelo e Kagome e Inuyasha ouviram surpresos sobre a visita inoportuna de Kagura ao castelo que desencadeou tantas mudanças em prol da segurança da Senhora do Oeste e dos herdeiros.

- Isso foi muita ousadia até mesmo para uma youkai como Kagura. – Kagome comentou enquanto servia chá à Rin.

- Essa ousadia parece ter se espalhado... – Foi a vez de Inuyasha comentar e Kagome olhou de forma significativa para ele e depois para Rin.

- Inuyasha está se referindo à ida de Kohako ao castelo.

- Sim, eu soube que ele foi até lá. – Rin disse pensativa.

Kimie e Miyumi que também estavam naquela sala apenas ouviam a conversa enquanto desfrutavam do próprio chá que também fora servido por Kagome. Miyumi foi relutante em aceitar, pois julgava não ser digna de ser servida pela esposa de Inuyasha-sama, mas Kagome lhe garantiu que naquela casa não havia servos, todos podiam partilhar a mesa.

A conversa continuou entre eles contando as novidades de ambas as províncias quando a chegada de alguém chamou a atenção de todos.

- Kaa-san? – A voz foi interrompida ao ver tantas pessoas na sala da casa.

- Pelos deuses, Seiji é você? – Rin indagou boquiaberta olhando o jovem parado ainda à porta de casa.

- É ele sim Rin. – Kagome confirmou. – O que foi meu filho?

- Sango-san pediu para entregar isso. – O garoto caminhou até a mãe e entregou-lhe uma cesta fechada.

- Oh sim! São as fitas que ela estava cortando junto com as meninas. Obrigada querido!

- Ohayou tia! – Seiji disse se voltando para Rin que ainda o admirava, impressionada com o quanto ele havia crescido.

- Ohayou rapaz! – A humana respondeu sorrindo e estendendo a mão para tocar a dele. Seiji sorriu levemente e seus olhos encontraram os da jovem Kimie que sentada ao lado de Miyumi observava toda a cena.

- Você vai sair novamente?

- Vou mãe, ainda não terminamos de arrumar o pátio.

- Então me faça um favor e avise a Sango que Rin está aqui. Ela não pode caminhar tanto e ir até lá.

- Hai. – Ele respondeu. – Pai, nós precisamos de sua ajuda lá. – Falou voltando seu olhar para Inuyasha que estava sentando em uma das poltronas.

- Precisam, mas eu pensei ter ouvido que você e Miroku dariam conta de tudo?

- Miroku-san parece ter se arrependido de dizer tais coisas. – Inuyasha riu ao ouvir o filho falar. Sabia que Miroku não agüentaria erguer todos aqueles estandartes, mas por alguma razão se meteu a fazê-lo.

- Vamos. Eu vou ajudar. – O hanyou disse se levantando. – Nos vemos depois Rin.

- Até depois. – Rin respondeu.

Pai e filho saíram pela porta deixando para trás apenas as mulheres com seu chá e sua conversa.

- Kagome, Seiji está muito crescido. – Rin disse mais uma vez impressionada.

- Nem me fale. – Kagome falou como uma mulher de sua época. – Mal consigo acreditar que ele tenha nascido de mim, que seja aquele bebezinho que nós embalávamos, lembra-se?

- Claro.

- Ele já chama a atenção das meninas do vilarejo, acredita? Um absurdo! – A mãe falava como se desabafasse. – Inuyasha acha que estou exagerando, mas eu sei como são os adolescentes. Eu me lembro bem da minha adolescência, que nem foi há tanto tempo assim.

- Você está assustada? – Rin indagou com a serenidade habitual.

- Um pouco. – A sacerdotisa admitiu. – Agora eu entendo como minha mãe se sentia.

- Eu me assusto também quando vejo o quanto Heikou está crescendo. Logo ele deixará de ser meu pequeno...

- Ah, não se preocupe com isso Rin. Ele não deixará de ser seu pequeno, as coisas serão um pouco diferentes, mas ele continuará sendo seu filho. Seiji e eu ainda somos muito ligados. É claro que agora ele passa mais tempo com o pai do que comigo, eles têm muito mais o que compartilhar agora, mas quando precisa de colo ainda sou eu quem ele procura. – A mulher disse sorrindo. – Por falar em adolescentes, e essa mocinha? Kimie, não é? – Kagome indagou sorrindo para a menina.

- Hai. – Ela confirmou timidamente.

- Você é muito bonita Kimie, tem olhos lindos.

- São como os do pai dela. – Rin afirmou. – O Capitão Kento tem olhos cinzentos assim.

- São magníficos. Você também é uma Inuhanyou? – A miko tentava incentivar a menina a conversar.

- Responda Kimie. Não precisa ter medo de Kagome-sama. – Miyumi a encorajou.

- Meu chichiue é um Inuyoukai e minha mãe era humana como a senhora e Rin-sama. – Ela finalmente respondeu ainda em tom tímido.

- Entendo. Onde estiver tenho certeza que ela sente muito orgulho de você. É uma menina muito bonita e bem educada. Seu pai fez um ótimo trabalho. – Kagome concluiu sorrindo.

* * *

**Eu consertei alguns errinhos que encontrei em minha milésima leitura, eu acho rsrs. E havia esquecido de falar sobre o significado do festival.**

**O Tango no Sekku é um festival que ocorre no Japão e que seria o equivalente ao nosso dia das crianças. Daí vocês podem entender porque Heikou queria tanto ir e porque a mãe queria tanto levá-lo.**

**Sesshy e Rin não estavam realmente brigados, viram? Estavam apenas estremecidos. Fofinhos! rsrs.**

**Rin finalmente chegou ao vilarejo com o filho e as outras crianças e novos laços se formarão aí, já posso adiantar. **

**Como eu disse esse foi um capítulo de introdução, cenas fortes irão acontecer, boas conversas e... Não vou falar mais pra não estragar.**

**As mamães conversando sobre seus filhotes... ficou fofo, né? Eu ando muito maternal ultimamente por causa das minhas amigas que tiveram filhos esse ano e eu andei as visitando e escutando coisas, isso me inspira e muito.**

**Seiji já está bem crescido e vocês verão algo engraçado em relação a ele nos próximos capítulos. Não sei se engraçado é a palavra certa, eu diria inusitado ou irônico. Ah, quando você lerem entenderão.**

**Quero agradecer aos muitos reviews que eu recebi foram todos lindos e esclarecedores. Muitos leitores novos estão aparecendo e isso me deixa muito feliz.**

**Tamy Regina:** Obrigada por não desistir da fic. Eu sei que uma estória tão longa costuma assustar. Eu também sou leitora e entendo bem, dá preguiça, mas geralmente quando começo a ler uma fic assim não me arrependo e as tenho guardadas no meu pc de tão boas que são. Obrigada pelo reconhecimento ao meu "trabalho". Beijos!

**Hataraharuno:** Outra leitora nova! Pois é, eu nunca mais acessei o AS, depois daquela confusão de fics sendo apagadas eu fiquei meio decepcionado e muito revoltada, por isso não postei mais lá. De qualquer forma é um prazer recebê-la aqui. Espero que continue acompanhando a fic e que leia as outras também. Mantenha contato querida. Beijos!

**Tenyo: **Bom, sua campanha parece ter dado resultados. Aí está mais um capítulo e quanto à fic contando a estória de Heikou eu vou fazê-la, mas não será uma fic pararela. Só vou começar a escrevê-la depois que a Batalha terminar. Não dá pra levar as duas adiante, ficaria sem sentido, então você terá que esperar. Beijo!

**Para todas que pensaram que o casal brigaria novamente, agora vocês podem respirar aliviadas, pelo menos por enquanto.**

**Aguardem novas emoções.**

**Beijos!**


	63. Chapter 63

**Oi gente! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim.**

**Bom, eu trouxe mais um capítulo para vocês e as coisas começam a ficar emocionantes a partir de agora. Quem tiver problemas cardíacos ou algo do tipo, por favor, pense duas vezes antes de começar a ler e tenha a mãos seus comprimidos. kkkk.**

**Desculpem mais uma vez pela demora, mas é que está complicado para eu escrever ultimamente. Esse capítulo já está pronto há mais de uma semana, mas eu não estava conseguindo finalizá-lo, primeiro porque não sabia exatamente como fazê-lo e segundo por falta de tempo, mas aí está. Espero que gostem.**

**Boa leitura!**

Algum tempo depois Rin saía da casa em companhia de Kagome para verificar a movimentação e agitação em que se encontrava o vilarejo. As ruas estavam repletas de pessoas. Trabalhadores rurais, idosos, jovens e crianças em sua maioria circulavam usando seus melhores trajes para desfrutar daquela ocasião festiva.

As duas mulheres caminhavam tranqüilas enquanto observavam toda a movimentação e Rin estava encantada com a alegria demonstrada pelas crianças que eram as grandes homenageadas do dia. Ela pôde observar seu filho que brincava com os primos e as outras crianças do outro lado da praça. Heikou estava feliz como ela gostava de vê-lo.

- As crianças estão se divertindo muito. – Kagome comentou sorrindo.

- É verdade. Eu gosto de ver Heikou assim, agindo como uma criança normal.

- Eu sei o que quer dizer. – Kagome respondeu. – Ele sofre muitas pressões por causa do título de Sesshoumaru, não é? Como sucessor, ele tem muitas responsabilidades.

- Sim. Na maior parte do tempo ele não pode agir simplesmente como uma criança. Eu sei que ele precisa se preparar para o futuro, que precisa estudar e treinar, mas não quero que isso tire toda a infância dele.

- É bom que ele fuja da rotina vez ou outra. Não há mal algum em ser criança mesmo para um hanyou e herdeiro de um Daiyoukai como Sesshoumaru.

- Olá Rin-san, como está? – A voz calma de Miroku soou atrás das mulheres.

- Olá Miroku-san! Eu estou muito bem, apenas ansiosa para a chegada da minha menina...

- Oh, eu imagino.

- Miroku, você pode, por favor, me dizer onde está sua esposa? – Kagome indagou voltando seu olhar para o ex-monge.

- Ela ainda precisava dar banho em Kazumi e alimentá-la antes de vir. Não deve demorar muito a aparecer.

- E como está a pequena Kazumi? – Rin perguntou.

- Está cada dia mais linda, minha filhinha. Linda como a mãe. – O homem disse orgulhoso e causou risos às duas mulheres.

Rin continuou a passear pela praça do vilarejo em companhia da amiga. Parou nas barracas para admirar o artesanato e foi servida de doces e guloseimas. Durante seu passeio, a mulher foi abordada por várias pessoas que conhecera no período em que morara ali. Pessoas que não a viam há muito tempo e que elogiavam sua beleza e delicadeza que permaneciam inalteradas mesmo que ela tenha, há muito tempo, abandonado a vida comum no vilarejo para se tornar uma nobre.

Momentos depois, tudo estava tranqüilo e todos desfrutavam das festividades. Um teatro seria iniciado em poucos instantes e as pessoas se reuniam na praça principal para assistir. Rin permanecia em um local mais afastado, mas de onde podia assistir a tudo.

- Rin-chan, eu vou até a casa da Sango para ver o que está acontecendo. Ela está demorando demais.

- Pode ir Kagome, eu vou esperar por você aqui.

- Tudo bem. Eu volto em alguns instantes. – A sacerdotisa disse já caminhando em seu traje tradicional até a casa da exterminadora.

...

Tão logo a avistou em meio a tantos rostos conhecidos, Kohako se aproximou de Rin. Os olhos estavam vidrados naquela figura tão amada. Mesmo que ela estivesse de costas, o jovem podia admirar sua fascinante beleza. Os longos cabelos eram como uma cascata brilhante e sedosa sobre o tecido nobre de seu maravilhoso kimono.

- Rin? – Ele a chamou quase não contendo a imensa alegria que sentia ao vê-la.

A mulher imediatamente se voltou para ele ao reconhecer sua voz. O sorriso fácil e adorável estava estampado em sua face.

- Ohayou Kohako! – O cumprimentou.

O sorriso no rosto do exterminador foi sumindo gradativamente na medida em que ele pôde observar sua amada com mais cuidado e este deu lugar a uma expressão de espanto e depois de decepção.

- Rin... você... – Ele iniciou sua indagação olhando da face da jovem para seu ventre saliente e desse modo ela logo entendeu.

- Hahaue, vamos assistir ao teatro? – Heikou interrompeu os dois com sua euforia infantil.

Rin se voltou para o filho e nesse momento sentiu seu braço ser segurado. Quando se virou para olhar viu a mão de Kohako segurando-a firmemente.

- Conversaremos depois Kohako. – Ela disse seriamente e olhou novamente para a mão que tocava seu braço num claro sinal para que ele a soltasse e ele o fez depois de alguns instantes.

Heikou observou curioso a cena e a tensão acerca dos dois adultos não passou despercebida por ele.

- Vamos hahue? – O menino a chamou mais uma vez tendo uma expressão muito séria na face.

- Vamos querido. – A mulher respondeu voltando a sorrir e seguiu o filho até a praça principal do vilarejo onde as esculturas e estandartes, feitos especialmente para o festival, estavam expostos e onde ocorreria a apresentação teatral.

Hohako os viu partir em silêncio enquanto a confusão pairava em sua mente.

Rin estava grávida, mas como? Sesshoumaru a deixou não foi, ela não o queria mais. Ela mesma disse na última vez em que se viram.

Por que nenhum de seus amigos lhe contou sobre isso? Será que eles também foram surpreendidos por essa novidade? Como Rin pôde permitir que isso acontecesse ou será que ela não permitiu? Será possível que tenha sido forçada?

Centenas de perguntas martelaram a cabeça do jovem exterminador naquele curto espaço de tempo e sua face demonstrava toda a confusão e tristeza que sentia. Kohako continuou parado naquele local com os olhos vidrados em Rin que assistia ao teatro ao lado do filho e das outras crianças. O coração dele estava ferido e sua mente confusa, não entendia como Rin pôde voltar para o youkai depois de tudo que ele havia feito. Ela estava sorrindo ao lado filho, o filho dele e parecia feliz a espera de outra criança.

Ao longe Inuyasha e Miroku observavam toda a cena e as ações do jovem. Os dois tinham plena consciência da obsessão de Kohako pela bela Senhora do Oeste e como combinado ficariam atentos ao comportamento dele em relação a ela.

Algum tempo depois terminado o teatro, Rin voltou a caminhar pela praça em companhia das crianças e das amigas Kagome e Sango, que finalmente chegara. A exterminadora estava com a pequena Kazumi no colo embora a menina já andasse sozinha, havia gente demais circulando e não era recomendável deixá-la solta em meio a tantas pessoas.

- Ela está tão linda Sango. Tem os mesmos olhos do Miroku-san. – Rin disse enquanto brincava com a risonha menina.

- É sim. Eu espero que ela tenha o bom coração dele também, mas que as semelhanças terminem aí. Imagine se ela herdar a sem-vergonhice dele? – As três mulheres riram com o comentário divertido da exterminadora.

- Rin, não está cansada? Não acha melhor se sentar um pouco? Nós todas sabemos o quanto uma barriga assim pesa. – Kagome disse e viu a amiga concordar.

A sacerdotisa utilizou um aceno para chamar o filho mais velho que estava a poucos metros de distancia conversando com outros meninos e Seiji logo a atendeu.

- Sim kaa-san?

- Querido, traga uma cadeira para sua tia se sentar. Ela está cansada.

- Hai.

Seiji saiu dali e voltou segundos depois trazendo uma cadeira feita de bambu e estofada no acento e nas costas onde Rin pôde se sentar confortavelmente.

- Obrigada Seiji.

- Por nada. – O garoto respondeu e Rin o observou por alguns instantes.

Momentos depois um grupo de garotos se aproximou chamando por Seiji.

- Seiji-kun, Wasahi-sama está chamando você para a competição de arco e flecha. – Um dos meninos disse.

- Vou até a casa pegar o meu arco. Diga a ele que já estou indo. – Respondeu sério olhando para os meninos e depois se voltou para a mãe vendo que ela sorria para ele.

Seiji aprendera com Kagome o manuseio do arco e flecha e tornara-se um exímio arqueiro. Ele não considerava o arco e flecha uma arma, tinha-o como um robe. Desde cedo, assim como ocorrera com Heikou e Yoshi, ele recebera treinamento com o uso da espada. Tinha lições freqüentes com o pai e até com Sango e a cada dia aprimorava mais sua técnica.

O garoto trajando kahama e kimono azul e branco respectivamente deixou o local e seguiu em direção a sua casa para pegar o arco enquanto ainda era observado pelas mulheres ali e os outros garotos foram correndo para a área de tiro.

- Seiji me parece tão sério Kagome... – Rin comentou.

- Ele é muito sério. – A mãe afirmou e após alguns segundos concluiu. – Em vários momentos, quando observo Seiji, vejo mais semelhanças com o tio do que com o pai.

- Kagome?! -

- O quê? – A sacerdotisa indagou ao ouvir a voz de Sango a repreendendo.

- Se Inuyasha a ouve falar assim vai ficar furioso!

- Não vai não Sango. Nós já conversamos sobre isso e Inuyasha concorda comigo.

A declaração de Kagome causou espanto tanto a Sango quanto a Rin que não conseguiam imaginar o hanyou ouvindo passivamente alguém dizer que seu filho se parece com o irmão que ele sempre detestou. Ambas demonstravam sua admiração com aquela informação com suas expressões surpresas.

- Não duvidem. Inuyasha mudou. É claro que continua o hanyou irritadiço e rabugento pelo qual eu me apaixonei, mas ele amadureceu muito e principalmente, não encara a relação com Sesshoumaru da mesma forma de antes.

- Está falando sério Kagome?

- Sim. Se ficar algum tempo com ele e conversarem, você verá do que falo.

- Isso é ótimo Kagome! – Rin disse sorrindo. – Seria maravilhoso se eles parassem de agir como inimigos.

- Pelo menos da parte de Inuyasha eu acho que isso não irá mais acontecer. Depois que nossos filhos nasceram a visão dele sobre muitas coisas mudou. Acho que agora ele entende de alguma forma como o Sesshoumaru se sente em relação à perda do pai e todo o resto.

- Essa é uma história realmente muito complexa. Até hoje eu não sei muito sobre ela, Sesshoumaru não gosta de falar a respeito. Mas se Inuyasha já pensa de forma diferente em relação a isso, acho que podemos ter esperanças, não é?

- Acho que sim. – A sacerdotisa respondeu sorrindo.

Momentos depois Seiji estava de volta e tinha seu arco e flecha em mãos. Ele caminhou em direção a área de tiro que ficava um pouco distante de toda a agitação do festival.

Muitas pessoas pararam para assistir à competição que era acirrada entre Seiji e um outro rapazote do vilarejo que também atirava muito bem. Havia rivalidade entre os dois, mas eles eram amigos desde crianças e sua disputa começava e terminava naquela área de tiro.

As mulheres permaneceram no lugar onde estavam onde apesar da distância dava para ver a disputa. Apenas Miyumi, após pedir permissão a sua senhora, e Kimie foram mais para perto onde podiam ter uma visão melhor.

Inuyasha e Miroku também estavam lá incentivando os meninos a participarem. Todas as crianças podiam experimentar o arco, mas apenas os que tinham realmente habilidade podiam se inscrever na competição.

O homem responsável por organizar tudo era um dos anciãos do vilarejo. Wasahi fora um grande guerreiro em sua juventude e participara de muitas batalhas, agora ele passava o tempo ensinando às crianças e contando histórias de seus tempos de glória.

Todos deixaram o caminho livre para que os competidores pudessem iniciar a prova. Havia três chances para cada atirador e eles deveriam acertar alvos específicos.

No caso de Seiji, por ser um hanyou com sentidos muito mais apurados do que os de um humano, impunham maior dificuldade à prova. O alvo dele não era estático como o dos humanos, movia-se de um lado a outro como em um balanço e ele deveria acertar o mais próximo possível do círculo central pintado em vermelho.

A concentração do hanyou era algo inacreditável, parecia que nada havia entre ele e seu alvo. As feições normalmente sérias pareciam rígidas enquanto ele fitava o alvo em movimento com seus orbes dourados e brilhantes.

O silêncio predominou no local durante os segundos anteriores ao disparo da flecha. Seiji se posicionou erguendo os braços e mirando. Os dedos habilidosos roçavam a flecha cuidadosamente como se a induzisse a fazer exatamente o que ele queria. O hanyou respirou fundo e finalmente efetuou o disparo. Sem surpresas, a flecha atingiu o ponto vermelho no centro do alvo de forma certeira e todos vibraram mais uma vez. Seiji apenas se voltou para o pai que ele sabia o estava observando a poucos metros dali, assim como uma bela hanyou de tímidos e belos olhos cinzentos.

Inuyasha caminhou sorridente e orgulhoso até o filho e o abraçou sendo correspondido pelo garoto.

- Muito bom filho! – O hanyou mais velho disse enquanto ainda abraçava seu primogênito.

Próximo dos dois, outro par de olhos dourados observava a cena de forma melancólica, quase triste.

- Heikou, venha cá. – A voz do tio o tirou de seus devaneios e o Príncipe do Oeste caminhou até eles logo cumprimentando o primo pelo feito.

- Depois eu posso ensiná-lo Heikou. – Seiji disse ao primo e o viu concordar com um aceno.

- Vamos, vamos contar a sua mãe que você mais uma vez venceu a competição. – Inuyasha os chamou.

Os três caminharam de volta até o local onde Kagome, Rin e Sango estavam e Inuyasha ainda envolvia o filho com um dos braços sobre seus ombros.

- Kagome, ele conseguiu de novo. – Anunciou orgulhoso.

- É mesmo?! – A mulher disse sorrindo. – Você se tornou um arqueiro muito melhor do que eu poderia imaginar meu filho.

- Eu tenho treinado bastante. – Ele disse modestamente e quando sentiu certa aproximação se voltou para trás dando de encontro novamente com o olhar de Kimie.

A hanyou desviou o olhar para o chão tão logo percebeu que Seiji a encarava com a feição séria habitual. A quem tivesse maior atenção era possível perceber o leve rubor que surgiu na bela face da menina.

As festividades continuaram e todos desfrutavam da comida e bebida, além das brincadeiras direcionadas às crianças.

Sango fora até sua casa para deixar a pequena Kazumi que acabara por adormecer em seu colo depois de muito brincar e Kagome ajudava o filho caçula a acertar as argolas em garrafas num dos jogos mais procurados naquelas festas.

Era o meio da tarde e Rin acabara de se levantar da cadeira, pois sentia suas pernas ficarem dormentes. Precisava caminhar e melhorar a circulação sanguínea.

Ela dava pequenos passos por ali, próxima ainda de onde Kagome e Yoshi estavam quando se deparou com a figura de Hohako a sua frente e a mulher se assustou com a aparição repentina.

- Oh, Kohako você me assustou! - Ela disse levando a mão ao coração.

- Eu preciso falar com você. – Ele foi direto nem dando atenção ao fato de tê-la assustado.

- Diga. – Respondeu.

- Aqui não. – Ele levou sua mão ao braço de Rin com a intenção de conduzi-la a outro local mais tranqüilo.

- Hahaue? – Heikou apareceu repentinamente e se colocou entre os dois fazendo com que Kohako se afastasse de Rin. O menino o fitava seriamente e com evidente desagrado.

- Eu só quero conversar com sua mãe por alguns instantes Heikou. – Kohako tentou argumentar com o menino.

- Fique longe da minha mãe.

- Heikou?! – Rin estranhava o comportamento do filho e o fez virar-se para encará-lo. – Querido, o que é isso?

- Diga a ele para ir embora hahaue. – Respondeu mais uma vez de forma séria.

Rin ergueu os olhos para fitar o homem a sua frente e depois se voltou para o filho que se mantinha firme em sua postura. Ela não conseguiu num primeiro momento saber o que causava tamanha mudança no comportamento de Heikou em relação a Kohako. Heikou estava acostumado com ele, o conhecia desde muito pequeno e apesar de não se verem com freqüência, Rin tinha certeza que o menino o reconhecia como um amigo, o que tornava mais estranha a atitude de seu filhote.

- Vá embora! – O Príncipe do Oeste se pronunciou mais uma vez em tom de ordem ao se voltar para o humano.

Kohako deu passos para trás ao ver Rin abraçar o filho por trás. Ele parecia frustrado e nervoso ao se virar para deixar o local.

Não muito longe dali Inuyasha observava tudo. Ele se aproximou de Rin, que ainda surpresa tentava saber do filho o motivo para tudo aquilo.

- Está tudo bem Rin? – Ele questionou e viu a cunhada se voltar para ele.

- Sim está tudo bem. – Respondeu meio incerta.

Inuyasha permaneceu ali olhando para a direção por onde o exterminador seguira enquanto Rin tentava saber do filho o que havia de errado.

- Heikou, o que está acontecendo? Por que tratou Kohako-kun daquele jeito?

- Eu não gosto mais dele. – O menino disse friamente o que causou espanto à mãe.

Inuyasha se voltou para os dois e tentando amenizar a situação fez o possível para retirar o sobrinho dali.

- Heikou, por que não vai brincar com Yoshi e os outros? Eles estão ganhando muitos prêmios nas barracas de jogos. Sua tia e eu faremos companhia a sua mãe. – Disse com suavidade. Heikou atendeu ao tio e se afastou do local correndo.

- Eu não entendo... – Rin iniciou vendo o filho correr ao encontro dos amigos. – Por que ele agrediu Kohako daquele jeito?

- Você esquece que tem um filho hanyou, Rin?

- O que quer dizer Inuyasha?

- Os instintos de Heikou são tão apurados quanto os meus ou os de Sesshoumaru. Ele pode não saber exatamente o que está acontecendo, mas ele sente a tensão entre você e Kohako. Ele sabe que há algo errado, só está tentando protegê-la.

- Então ele acha que Kohako representa um perigo para mim? – Rin indagou incerta e viu o cunhado concordar com um aceno.

- Mas que perigo seria esse? Eu sei que Kohako está confuso, afinal na última vez em que nos vimos eu estava extremamente infeliz e dizia a qualquer um que me perguntasse que não queria ver seu irmão nunca mais. E agora depois de tanto tempo, ele se depara comigo bem e grávida. Ele não sabia que Sesshoumaru havia voltado para casa e que nós estávamos bem?

- Não. Algum tempo depois do enterro de Midori, ele saiu em missão para terras distantes. Foi contratado por um nobre muito rico que estava tendo sérios problemas com youkais, então ele partiu e voltou apenas no dia em que foi ao castelo para vê-la.

Rin finalmente entendera o motivo de tanta confusão. Kohako de fato não tinha ciência das mudanças que ocorreram com o tempo. Não soube de sua reconciliação com o marido e nem de sua gravidez, por isso o espanto estampado em sua face quando a encontrou.

- Ele a ama Rin e isso parece ter se tornado uma obsessão. Kagome acredita que ele tenha alimentado esperanças de tê-la para si quando soube que Sesshoumaru havia deixado o castelo.

- Mas... eu nunca disse a ele que...

- Eu sei disso, mas ele acreditou. – Rin exibiu uma expressão de pesar ao ouvir as palavras do cunhado e ficou pensativa.

...

Kohako caminhou apressado para fora do vilarejo e seguiu para a floresta. Mal conseguia pensar direito, sentia que seu coração explodiria se não conseguisse falar com Rin. Precisava ouvir dela o que havia acontecido, precisava saber.

O exterminador interrompeu seus passos ao sentir que alguém o observava. Ele voltou seus olhos para a figura que se interpunha em seu caminho e sentiu seu sangue gelar ao ver de quem se tratava.

* * *

**Voltei!**

**E então o que acharam? **

**Coisas interessantes aconteceram nesse capítulo, não é? Acho que agora dá para vocês terem certeza de que um novo casal está surgindo, apesar de que levará algum tempo para algo acontecer, afinal eles são muito novos ainda rsrs.**

**O que dizer de Seiji? É isso mesmo que vocês leram, esse hanyou é mais parecido com o tio do que com o pai, mas isso não significa que ele seja uma nova versão do Sesshy, tá? Ele é sério e misterioso e tem uma postura bastante semelhante a de Sesshoumaru, mas tem o coração de Inuyasha e a bondade da mãe. Vocês verão isso com mais clareza no futuro. Inuyasha, é óbvio, não gosta muito, mas sua relação com o filho é tão boa, como vocês puderam ver, que isso não chega a atrapalhar. O mesmo não poderar ser dito do Inuyoukai no futuro.**

**E o Príncipe do Oeste? Alguém entendeu o comportamento do normalmente dócil Heikou? Pois é, eu também estranhei no início, mas acho que Inuyasha esclareceu um pouco essa questão durante a conversa com a Rin.**

**E por fim... Bom sem comentários para esse final. Vou deixar que vocês comentem.**

**Espero que tenham gostado e espero tantos reviews quanto os que recebi no último capítulo postado. Adorei todos eles. Quem tiver sugestões para os próximos acontecimentos, envie, pois elas serão muito bem vindas. Muito obrigada aos meus leais leitores e aos novos que cada vez mais estão surgindo.**

**Ah, já estava esquecendo! **

**Para o lance do arco e flecha do Seiji eu me inspirei totalmente nas minhas amigas Yuki, Vice-chan e Monique que se arriscaram nessa arte enquanto estávamos no Anime Friends. Valeu amigas!**

**Beijos! **


	64. Chapter 64

**Olá pessoal!**

**Ressuscitei! rsrs**

**Uma série de eventos contribuíram para o meu sumiço, mas tenho certeza que vocês não estão interessados nisso. Quero apenas me desculpar pela demora em postar novos capítulos, mas é que realmente ficou impossível fazê-lo antes.**

**De qualquer forma, o que importa é que estou de volta com mais um capítulo com muitas emoções e longo, mais de 5.000 palavras. Espero que vocês apreciem.**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

No capítulo anterior...

O exterminador interrompeu seus passos ao sentir que alguém o observava. Ele voltou seus olhos para a figura que se interpunha em seu caminho e sentiu seu sangue gelar ao ver de quem se tratava.

...

O coração do humano batia de forma extremamente acelerada, ele podia ouvir claramente, enquanto os olhos vidrados em pavor o encaravam. Kohako parecia ter seu corpo congelado enquanto fitava a figura imponente a sua frente.

O tecido nobre do traje alvo movia-se ao sabor do vento assim como os longos fios prateados. A face impacível, como de costume, nada demonstrava enquanto os orbes dourados encaravam seu desafeto de forma dura e incessante.

Kohako sentia seu corpo tenso e trêmulo, os olhos humanos vasculharam o local em busca talvez de uma forma de escapar, mas tudo o que havia a sua volta era a imensidão da floresta com suas centenas de árvores frondosas formando uma prisão da qual ele dificilmente conseguiria escapar.

O humano lembrou-se da arma que habitualmente trazia presa à kahama nas costas e num movimento instintivo a sacou com a intenção de apontá-la para o youkai, mas o movimento mostrou-se inútil quando ele sentiu a terrível dor em seu pulso.

Numa fração de segundo Sesshoumaru alcançou Kohako e interceptou o golpe do humano segurando seu braço com violência. As garras afiadas feriam sua carne fazendo com que o sangue começasse a jorrar e o exterminador emitiu um gemido de dor.

- Foi essa a mão imunda que você utilizou para tocar na minha mulher? – O tom ameaçador do youkai era um claro sinal de que ele perdera a pouca paciência que tinha em relação ao rapaz que era apaixonado por sua fêmea.

Sesshoumaru torceu o braço de Kohako até vê-lo soltar a adaga que tinha na mão e a lâmina atingiu o solo. O humano gemeu mais uma vez com a respiração ofegante e os olhos arregalados de pavor.

- Sesshoumaru-sama... – Ele tentou falar. Estranhamente Kohako ainda demonstrava certo respeito à figura de Sesshoumaru. Reconhecia sua imponência e superioridade. Mesmo se tratando de um rival, o jovem humano não perdera o hábito de se referir ao youkai como senhor, por mais que o odiasse por possuir a mulher que ele amava.

- Criatura patética! – O youkai o interrompeu. – Você achou mesmo que poderia me ferir usando esse brinquedo? – Indagou torcendo ainda mais o braço do jovem cujo rosto se contorcia de dor.

Sesshoumaru olhava para a figura a sua frente com um misto de ódio e desprezo. Aquele era um humano fraco e inútil, como ousava se aproximar de sua Rin? Ele tivera muita calma e paciência até ali, apenas porque Rin tinha algum tipo de sentimento de gratidão e de amizade por aquele moleque, mas naquele momento tudo que o youkai desejava era ter o sangue do humano escorrendo em suas mãos.

Kohako debateu-se ainda tendo seu braço direito preso pelas garras de Sesshoumaru que o perfuravam de forma profunda rasgando sua frágil pele humana. O jovem suportou a dor que aumentava enquanto ele lutava para se libertar, o que eventualmente aconteceu, pois o youkai resolveu dar a ele a chance de se defender.

O exterminador correu para alcançar a arma que havia sido chutada pelo youkai e se encontrava a alguns metros de distância dele. A dor no braço o impedia de segurar a adaga de forma apropriada, mas ainda assim ele se voltou para o youkai que se mantinha absolutamente intocado e o encarava.

- Deixe-me em paz! – O jovem gritou em um tom raivoso, o que fez o youkai arquear a sobrancelha.

A respiração de Kohako estava absolutamente alterada e o coração parecia querer fugir-lhe do peito. Ainda que sua postura fosse ofensiva, o medo o fazia tremer visivelmente.

- Deixá-lo em paz? – A voz grave de Sesshoumaru soou assustadora. – Este Sesshoumaru vai providenciar para que fique em paz para todo o sempre moleque. Mas antes vou arrancar seus braços para que aprenda a não tocar no que não lhe pertence.

- A Rin não é um objeto. Ela não pertence ao senhor! – Kohako esbravejou reunindo o pouco de força e a coragem que ainda lhe restava. Ele ainda apontava a adaga para Sesshoumaru que apenas o observava.

Em outro movimento extremamente rápido e impossível de ser previsto pelo humano, Sesshoumaru voltou a se aproximar do exterminador e o agarrou pelo pescoço jogando-o de encontro ao tronco de uma árvore.

...

No festival, as pessoas estavam alheias ao que acontecia há apenas alguns quilômetros dali. As mulheres e as crianças assistiam à dança das anciãs do vilarejo que executavam movimentos graciosos ao som da música tradicional tocada por homens também idosos.

Inuyasha estava parado ao lado de Miroku e os dois conversavam quando o hanyou ergueu os olhos para o céu e aspirou o ar profundamente, logo depois voltando sua face para a floresta.

- Miroku, venha comigo. – Ele disse segundos depois.

- Para onde? – O ex- monge indagou demonstrando insatisfação por ter seu divertimento interrompido, mas quando se voltou para o amigo hanyou e viu a feição séria dele logo o seguiu.

- Aonde vão? – Kagome perguntou ao ver que eles se afastariam.

- Vamos até em casa providenciar mais bebidas. – Miroku logo inventou uma desculpa.

- Está bem. – A sacerdotisa respondeu e se voltou para o espetáculo que estava sendo apresentado e que distraía a todos.

Inuyasha se pôs a correr em direção à floresta e foi seguido de perto pelo amigo.

- Inuyasha, o que está havendo? – Miroku indagou tentando manter o fôlego enquanto corria atrás do hanyou.

- Estou sentindo cheiro de sangue Miroku.

- Sangue? De quem?

- Kohako. – O hanyou respondeu sem interromper sua corrida. – E junto dele o cheiro de Sesshoumaru. – Concluiu.

Miroku se sobressaltou diante da informação, que só podia significar uma coisa...

...

Sesshoumaru se aproximou a passos lentos de Kohako que ainda estava no chão com o corpo recostado ao tronco da árvore com a qual se chocara momentos antes. Ele fitou o humano com desprezo acentuado e quando Kohako tentou atacá-lo mais uma vez com a adaga, o youkai se desviou do golpe e com um soco fez com que o humano soltasse a arma.

- Você é um inútil humano! Não sei o que o faz pensar que pode ter a atenção da minha fêmea.

- Eu a amo! – Kohako respondeu com sinceridade enquanto seu rosto exprimia toda dor que ele experimentava. – A amo como o senhor jamais poderá, como ela merece ser amada.

- Você ousa pensar que conhece a natureza da relação deste Sesshoumaru com sua fêmea? – O tom raivoso usado por Sesshoumaru fez o corpo de Kohako tremer e o humano pôde ver o youkai se aproximar novamente de forma veloz e agarrá-lo pelo pescoço. – Quem você pensa que é humano?

Os olhos dourados encaravam os castanhos que demonstravam pavor ao sentir o aperto das poderosas garras em sua garganta.

- Sesshoumaru!! – A voz conhecida gritando o seu nome ecoou pela floresta e chamou a atenção do youkai que se voltou para fitar o irmão sem diminuir a pressão na garganta do humano.

- Não se meta Inuyasha. Isso não é assunto seu. – Sesshoumaru disse seriamente pouco antes de voltar seu olhar para sua presa.

- Você vai matá-lo? – O hanyou indagou com aparente calma.

- Oh sim. – O youkai respondeu parecendo se divertir com o sofrimento do rapaz. Ele ainda não estava tentando matá-lo, apenas feri-lo.

- Inuyasha, nós temos que fazer alguma coisa! – Miroku disse alarmado. – Não podemos permitir isso. – Insistiu já iniciando um movimento na tentativa de impedir Sesshoumaru de matar o cunhado. Tudo no que ele conseguia pensar era no sofrimento de sua Sango caso perdesse o irmão mais novo.

- Não se mova Miroku ou será você a morrer. – Inuyasha disse barrando a passagem do amigo.

O hanyou sabia que Sesshoumaru não tinha a intenção, ainda, de matar o rapaz, do contrário ele já estaria morto. O irmão caçula esperava que ele quisesse apenas dar uma lição ao jovem que ousara perturbar sua fêmea.

- Ele vai matá-lo. – Miroku voltou a falar.

- Não, ainda não. – A calma de Inuyasha causava estranheza e angústia a Miroku. – Fique onde está e não se meta.

- Seu amiguinho acha que seus sentimentos por minha fêmea lhe dão o direito de se aproximar dela, de tocá-la... - Sesshoumaru ainda encarava Kohako com raiva e um cinismo que não lhe era comum. – Aquela mulher me pertence garoto. Ela se tornou minha no momento em que nossos caminhos se cruzaram, quando eu a trouxe de volta ao mundo dos vivos. – O tom baixo e ainda ameaçador do youkai provocava reações enlouquecedoras ao humano. Ouvi-lo era como uma tortura. – A vida de Rin me pertence... O coração, a alma e o corpo dela são meus e jamais serão de outro.

A provocação do youkai foi claramente sentida pelo humano que voltou a se contorcer para se libertar de seu algoz e Sesshoumaru fez mais pressão em seu pescoço.

- Não agüenta ouvir a verdade? – Mais uma vez ele foi cínico. – Ela é minha, inteiramente minha.

Kohako emitiu um grito que não se pôde distinguir como sendo de dor ou raiva pelo que estava sendo obrigado a ouvir.

- Sesshoumaru já chega, deixe-o ir. – Inuyasha disse sério.

- Deixá-lo ir? Não... Eu vou garantir que esse moleque jamais toque em minha fêmea novamente. Ele aprenderá a respeitar o que é meu.

- Como você acha que a Rin vai reagir quando souber que o matou? Diga-me. – A pergunta do mais novo fez com que o youkai voltasse seus olhos para ele. O hanyou continuou. – A essa altura tanto ela como Kagome já devem ter sentido que algo está errado e devem estar nos procurando. O que acha que Rin vai fazer ao ver Kohako morto e o sangue dele em suas mãos?

Sesshoumaru pareceu ponderar sobre o assunto. Rin era muito sentimental e apegada àquelas pessoas. Ela não o perdoaria se matasse Kohako daquela forma, pois sabia que, mesmo bem treinado, o humano não era páreo para os poderes do youkai.

- Maldição! - Ele praguejou mentalmente.

- Sesshoumaru solte-o. – Inuyasha pediu mais uma vez em um tom sério se aproximando mais do irmão que ainda mantinha o jovem humano seguro pela garganta. – Tenho certeza de que Kohako já entendeu que deve se afastar de Rin.

- Inuyasha?! – Uma voz feminina o chamou ainda longe dali.

- É Kagome. Rin está com ela, posso sentir o cheiro. – O hanyou disse.

Sesshoumaru aspirou o ar e constatou que de fato sua mulher acompanhava a fêmea de Inuyasha. O youkai se voltou mais uma vez para o humano que tinhas suas vestes quase que completamente cobertas de sangue.

- Eu vou permitir que viva mais um pouco garoto. Permitirei que viva o resto de seus míseros dias tendo a certeza de que jamais a terá, que Rin é e sempre será MINHA.

Após enfatizar sua posse sobre a mulher o youkai soltou o pescoço do humano fazendo com que seu corpo caísse ao chão.

- Inuyasha?! – Kagome chamou novamente, dessa vez já tendo alcançado o local onde os homens estavam.

A mulher olhou espantada para a cena e logo a seguir veio Rin cujo olhar logo encontrou o de Sesshoumaru demonstrando sua surpresa ao vê-lo ali.

- Sesshoumaru, o que está fazendo... – A pergunta da mulher foi interrompida quando ela viu Kohako no chão sendo amparado pelo cunhado que se aproximara dele segundos antes. – O que está acontecendo aqui? – A humana indagou. – O que você fez?

Rin estava assustada com o que via e ficou indignada ao observar o estado de Kohako enquanto Kagome também ia ao encontro do rapaz para ajudá-lo.

- Eu avisei que não toleraria outra ousadia dele. Dê-se por feliz pelo fato de ele ainda estar respirando. – O youkai respondeu sério fitando sua mulher.

Rin caminhou rapidamente até o local onde Kohako estava. Kagome retirara um tecido de suas vestes e o amarrava ao pulso e ao pescoço do jovem para estancar a hemorragia.

- Kohako você está bem? – Perguntou preocupada enquanto se ajoelhava ao lado do amigo, chamando a atenção do youkai e insuflando sua ira.

Ver sua fêmea demonstrando preocupação com aquele moleque fazia o sangue de Sesshoumaru ferver e suas reações eram observadas de perto por Inuyasha que se colocou de prontidão para intervir caso necessário.

- Kagome, Miroku, levem Kohako para casa e tratem dos seus ferimentos. – Inuyasha orientou. – Agora. – Insistiu querendo retirar o rapaz dali antes que fosse tarde demais.

Kohako gemia de dor enquanto tinha os ferimentos cobertos pelo tecido colocado por Kagome em volta do seu pescoço. Os olhos castanhos encontraram os de Rin que estavam rasos d'água.

- Eu sinto muito Kohako. – Ela disse.

Miroku e Kagome ajudaram o jovem exterminador a se levantar e caminharam com ele de volta ao vilarejo tomando o cuidado de tomar um caminho que não passasse pela área onde estavam ocorrendo às festividades.

Rin voltou seus olhos para o youkai que não tirou os olhos dela desde que a vira se aproximar do local. Ele estava com raiva, muita raiva e a humana podia sentir.

- Por que fez isso? – Ela indagou tentando manter-se calma.

- Por quê? – O tom dele era frio e assustador. – Eu avisei que o mataria se ele fizesse algum movimento em relação a você.

- Mas... – Rin tentou argumentar, mas foi interrompida.

- Diga-me qual era a intenção dele ao pegar no seu braço daquela forma? Queria conversar em particular com você. Queria ficar a sós com a **minha** fêmea.

A ira do youkai podia ser percebida pelo irmão, estava clara pelo tom de voz dele e Rin podia senti-la plenamente. A mulher compreendia a posição de Sesshoumaru, mas não conseguia aceitar as atitudes violentas dele, seu coração humano não conseguia achar aquilo natural, mas ela tentava manter-se calma por entender que ele era um youkai e sua natureza era absolutamente diferente. Se Sesshoumaru esteve todo tempo ali, certamente viu as ações de Kohako e estas não o agradaram como também não agradaram a Rin.

- Você está certo, Kohako se excedeu ao se comportar daquela forma. – Ela disse em um tom apaziguador. – Mas ele não merece a morte por isso Sesshoumaru, ele só está confuso. Eu preciso conversar com ele e esclarecer...

- O que? – Sesshoumaru se exaltou mais uma vez e interrompeu a argumentação da mulher. – Você quer conversar com ele?

- Eu preciso fazê-lo entender...

- Você vai voltar para casa. – O youkai disse pausadamente encarando a mulher.

- Eu irei, assim que conversar com Kohako. – Rin foi taxativa.

Inuyasha olhou para cunhada espantado com a atitude dela. Não sabia se Rin era muito corajosa ou louca para desafiar Sesshoumaru daquela forma.

Sesshoumaru emitiu um rosnado de ameaça e Rin sentia a ira dele mais forte em seu coração. Ela se aproximou dele e tocou seu rosto vendo-o se esquivar da carícia.

- Você precisa confiar em mim Sesshoumaru. – A mulher disse em um tom firme ainda o fitando. – Eu terei uma conversa definitiva com Kohako e o farei entender que nada pode haver entre nós dois além da amizade que sempre existiu. Depois disso eu voltarei para casa.

Sesshoumaru ainda fitava a mulher com insatisfação evidente em cada linha de seu rosto normalmente sem expressão. Olhava a mulher de forma dura e implacável.

Rin o fitava de volta tentando ao máximo manter sua postura. Momentos depois ela ergueu um pouco a barra do kimono para facilitar sua caminhada e seguiu de volta ao vilarejo deixando os irmãos para trás.

Um novo rosnado alto e aterrorizante deixou a garganta de Sesshoumaru e este foi seguido pelo estrondo originado pela queda das árvores atingidas pelo poder devastador dele.

- Sesshoumaru... – Inuyasha iniciou tentando acalmá-lo.

- Deixe-me! – O youkai ordenou exasperado e em segundos deixou o local utilizando seu poder e se distanciando como um feixe de luz.

Inuyasha viu o irmão desaparecer no céu e logo depois correu de volta ao vilarejo, mas ao contrário de sua mulher e de Miroku não foi até a casa para ver como Kohako estava. Ele seguiu para a praça principal para se certificar de que as crianças não haviam percebido nada do que acontecera.

Ao chegar à praça, o hanyou viu que os meninos brincavam distraidamente à exceção de Seiji que tão logo percebeu a presença do pai, foi ao seu encontro, assim como Miyumi que começava a estranhar a demora de sua senhora.

- O que está acontecendo Otou-san? – Seiji perguntou.

- Seu tio e Kohako se enfrentaram. – O hanyou disse calmamente.

- Pelos deuses! Onde está minha senhora Inuyasha-sama? – Miyumi indagou preocupada.

- Ela está bem Miyumi, não se preocupe. No momento eu preciso que você mantenha Heikou e os outros aqui. Não quero que eles saibam o que aconteceu.

- E Kohako? – O mais jovem perguntou.

- Ele está vivo, mas foi ferido gravemente. Se eu não tivesse chegado a tempo e se não fosse pela aparição de Rin e de sua mãe, ele estaria morto. Agora vá Miyumi, fique com as crianças e não se preocupe com Rin. Ela está em segurança.

- E Sesshhoumaru-sama?

- Ele já foi. Provavelmente voltou para o castelo.

- Está certo. – Miyumi concordou e se afastou de pai e filho voltando ao local onde as crianças brincavam.

- O que quer que eu faça Otou-san?

- Quero que fique aqui e ajude a distrair as crianças, principalmente seu primo. Não o deixe perceber que algo aconteceu.

- Hai. – O garoto confirmou.

- Conto com você filho. Agora vá.

Seiji atendeu ao pai e foi ao encontro do primo, do irmão e dos outros fazendo o possível para mantê-los ocupados o suficiente para não sentirem falta das mães. Inuyasha voltou a correr até alcançar a casa de Miroku, onde Kagome e uma preocupadíssima Sango atendiam ao ferido.

O ex-monge estava na porta de casa olhando para o horizonte quando viu o amigo se aproximar.

- Onde ele está? – Perguntou assim que o hanyou se aproximou.

- Não se preocupe, ele foi embora. Como está o Kohako?

- Vai sobreviver, mas ele perdeu muito sangue e está fraco. Por que deixou Sesshoumaru fazer aquilo Inuyasha? – O humano perguntou sério. – Nós podíamos ter evitado.

- Você acha mesmo? – O hanyou disse também sério o fitando. – Eu não permitiria que Sesshoumaru o matasse Miroku, mas Kohako precisava de uma lição. No lugar de Sesshoumaru eu teria feito o mesmo.

Miroku fitou o amigo demonstrando surpresa.

- Não me olhe com essa cara. Eu tenho sangue youkai em minhas veias, sei bem o que Sesshoumaru sentiu ao ver o Kohako pegar a mulher dele pelo braço daquela forma. Eu quis matar o Kouga várias vezes pelo mesmo motivo e isso antes mesmo de Kagome ser minha. – Ele disse calmamente e Miroku lembrou-se de vários episódios em que viu o hanyou brigar e demonstrar toda sua fúria contra o príncipe dos lobos.

- Talvez você tenha razão. – Ponderou. - Eu também não gostaria de ver um homem tomando tal liberdade com a minha Sango, mas também não acho que seja suficiente para matar.

- Compreensível para você que é humano. Para um youkai é diferente, não posso querer que você entenda. E a Rin? - Inuyasha perguntou após alguns segundos.

- Está lá dentro com Sango e Kagome.

...

Dentro da casa as mulheres ainda limpavam os ferimentos do rapaz que estava consciente embora muito debilitado. Sango estava muito séria enquanto limpava o sangue da pele do irmão e Kagome aplicava os remédios que eram de sua era.

Rin apenas observava a ação das duas, sentada sobre os joelhos em frente à porta do quarto. Ela não teve coragem de se aproximar mais diante do olhar que Sango lhe lançou quando a viu. A exterminadora a olhava como se ela fosse culpada pelo que aconteceu.

...

Momentos depois os ferimentos estavam devidamente limpos e enfaixados. Kohako estava muito bem apesar da perda de sangue. Ele estava sentado sobre o futon e olhava para a mulher que amava sentada ali e demonstrando preocupação com ele.

- Bom, eu vou indo. – Kagome disse já de pé. – Se precisarem de alguma coisa me chamem. Mais tarde pedirei ao Seiji que traga mais desse remédio.

- Obrigado Kagome. – O rapaz agradeceu.

Sango recolhia a bacia com água e os panos que usaram para limpar os ferimentos. Ela voltou a olhar para Rin, mas nada disse e a jovem também a fitou antes de se levantar e se aproximar do futon onde Kohako estava.

- Você está bem? – Rin perguntou com sua característica voz doce e o viu concordar com um aceno. – Nós podemos conversar?

- Sim. – Kohako olhou para a irmã num claro sinal para que ela os deixasse a sós e a exterminadora o atendeu mesmo a contragosto.

- Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu. – A mulher iniciou sinceramente.

- Não se desculpe Rin, não foi culpa sua.

- Talvez eu tenha certa culpa sim. – A mulher disse com pesar. – Kohako, você sabe que eu sempre tive um carinho especial por você e nós sempre nos entendemos muito bem. Desde que nos vimos pela primeira vez... Eu estava assustada e você fez o possível para me deixar confortável, logo parecia que nos conhecíamos a vida toda.

Rin disse recordando os velhos tempos e Kohako sorriu ao se lembrar da pequena e valente Rin, que mesmo assustada não demonstrava covardia e nunca perdia a esperança.

- Você me ajudou naquela ocasião, salvou minha vida e eu nunca o esqueci. – Ela continuou. - Nos encontramos depois várias vezes e você sempre me ajudou sempre me protegeu. Minha consideração e minha admiração por você aumentou, mas conforme fomos crescendo, eu percebi que seus sentimentos por mim não eram os de um amigo ou de um irmão. Quando eu tive maturidade suficiente para entender o que esses sentimentos significavam, eu percebi que você me amava e eu teria me sentido muito feliz por isso se meu coração correspondesse aos seus sentimentos.

- Rin, você ainda pode aprender a me amar. – Kohako disse e viu a mulher balançar a cabeça levemente em negativa.

- Não Kohako. Você é uma pessoal especial para mim. É um amigo valoroso e leal com o qual eu sei que posso contar, mas é apenas isso. É apenas assim que eu o vejo como amigo.

- Isso pode mudar. Se você me der uma chance, verá que eu posso fazê-la feliz. – Disse esperançoso.

- Kohako, eu sou feliz. Sou feliz com meu marido, meu filho e esse bebê que está para chegar. – Rin disse com um sorriso terno no rosto enquanto acariciava o ventre.

- Mas você estava devastada na última vez em que nos vimos Rin, devastada pelo que ele havia feito. Você me disse que nunca mais queria vê-lo. – Kohako disse em um tom apelativo.

- Sim eu disse. De fato naquele período eu estava infeliz e sem esperanças, mas tudo se resolveu eu e Sesshoumaru, estamos bem agora. Estamos ansiosos esperando por nossa princesa, que logo estará aqui...

- Mas e o que ele fez a você? Rin, ele a traiu, enganou você. – O homem se exaltou.

- Isso não aconteceu Kohako. Essa história foi esclarecida, tudo não passou de um mal entendido.

- Mal entendido? – A indignação podia ser vista na face pálida de Kohako. – Você está cega Rin. Ele a está enganando, você não vê? Sesshoumaru-sama não a ama, ele não a merece.

- Kohako, por favor...

- Você nunca será feliz com ele, porque ele não a ama, não como eu amo. Rin, por favor, eu amo você, eu sim posso fazer você feliz e nunca faria nada para magoá-la. Aquele youkai não a merece. – Repetiu.

- Kohako já chega! – Dessa vez Rin se alterou. – Você não conhece Sesshoumaru, não sabe nada sobre ele, eu sim. Ele é meu marido, é o pai dos meus filhos e eu o amo.

- Você o ama, mas ele não sente o mesmo. Aquele youkai não sente nada a não ser desejo de obter poder. Ele despreza humanos, como poderia amá-la? Ele a está usando para satisfazer ao seu ego e nada mais...

- Cale-se Kohako! – Rin gritou. – Cale-se antes que eu perca o respeito e consideração que ainda tenho por você.

- Você não entende Rin... – Lágrimas escorriam dos olhos do exterminador ao fitar a mulher que de pé o encarava, agora com mágoa evidente estampada na face.

- É você quem não entende Kohako. Você como todos julgam Sesshoumaru, mas nenhum de vocês o conhece. Você não sabe nada sobre ele e não tem o direito de julgá-lo. – Rin falava seriamente sem deixar de encará-lo. – Aquele youkai me ama sim e eu sinto isso em cada fibra do meu corpo. Você julga o seu amor mais sincero, mais digno que o dele, por quê? Saiba que o meu coração a minha alma e o meu corpo pertence àquele youkai Kohako e assim será até o dia da minha morte, porque eu quis assim. Eu não vou admitir que você ou qualquer outra pessoa interfira em nossas vidas e eu espero que situações como a que ocorreu hoje no festival nunca mais se repitam. Se você quiser manter a minha amizade e o meu respeito, é assim que vai ser.

Kohako tinha os olhos lacrimosos vidrados em Rin. Seu corpo estava trêmulo e doía, mas o fato de mais uma vez quase ter sido morto pelo youkai como acontecera há muitos anos atrás, não era o que mais lhe perturbava. O jovem fora profundamente abalado pelas palavras do rival, mas ouvi-las reforçadas pelas declarações de Rin era doloroso demais.

Depois da separação do casal e de todo o sofrimento pelo qual viu a mulher que amava tão profundamente passar, uma esperança nasceu no coração de Kohako e esta lhe dizia que ele poderia finalmente ter a amada em seus braços, tomá-la para si. O jovem se colocou à disposição dela quando soube que estava sozinha no castelo e na ocasião da morte de Midori, mostrou-se disponível e apaixonado disposto a tudo por ela. Não foi correspondido, mas creditou isso ao estado emocional da mulher que estava tremendamente abalada. Considerou que em um momento mais propício poderia investir e conquistar o coração da mulher. Agora via que tudo que imaginara, tudo que fantasiara, não passava disso, uma fantasia. Rin não o amava e nunca amaria como ele esperava.

- É meu desejo sincero que você se recupere o mais breve possível. – Rin se pronunciou mais uma vez, mantendo uma distância e seriedade que jamais houvera entre os dois, depois deixou o aposento e um Kohako desolado para trás.

...

Ao deixar o interior da casa, Rin viu que seus amigos estavam todos do lado de fora. Ela caminhou lentamente e desceu os degraus da pequena escada. A feição séria dela e o fato de estar acariciando o ventre chamaram a atenção de Inuyasha.

- Rin, você está bem? – Ele perguntou tão logo ela se aproximou.

- Sim estou. – Respondeu sem muita convicção. – Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu Sango. – Ela disse ao fitar a amiga parada ao lado do marido.

- Não se preocupe Rin, eu sei que não foi sua culpa. Me desculpe pelo modo como agi, mas é que fiquei nervosa e com medo pelo meu irmão. – A exterminadora disse e se aproximou da amiga abraçando-a ternamente. – Miroku sorriu diante da atitude da esposa, que parecia ter assimilado os sábios conselhos de Kagome.

Rin sorriu também e sentiu alívio ao ver que Sango não estava realmente zangada com ela, só queria que também não houvesse ressentimentos contra Sesshoumaru, mas julgava que isso seria exigir demais.

- Rin você precisa descansar um pouco. Tem certeza de que não está sentindo nada? – Kagome perguntou.

- Não eu estou bem. Ela está um pouco agitada apenas isso. – Disse se referindo à filha. – Eu preciso ir para casa.

- Acho melhor que você espere um pouco. – Inuyasha se pronunciou. – Sesshoumaru saiu daqui furioso, é melhor dar tempo ao tempo e esperar ele se acalmar.

- Ele não vai se acalmar Inuyasha. – Rin disse fitando o cunhado. – Quanto mais tempo eu ficar longe será pior. E também, que prefiro não fazer essa viagem tão tarde.

- Então vamos voltar para casa. – Kagome disse. – Você descansa por alguns minutos enquanto Inuyasha vai buscar as crianças. Não é querido? – O hanyou concordou com um aceno.

Logo Inuyasha, Kagome e Rin, seguiram para a parte central do vilarejo onde estavam concentradas as festividades e onde ficava a casa da sacerdotisa. No caminho Rin manteve-se calada e pensativa e o casal trocava olhares tentando saber o que se passava com ela.

- Está preocupada? – Kagome perguntou.

- Queria que nada disso tivesse acontecido. – A outra respondeu fitando o caminho a sua frente já podendo ver a movimentação do festival.

- Eu entendo. – A sacerdotisa passou o braço pelos ombros da amiga para confortá-la. – Acha que conseguirá resolver tudo com Sesshoumaru? Inuyasha me disse que ele estava furioso, como poucas vezes se viu.

- Sim, ele está furioso. – Rin confirmou. - Eu espero conseguir conversar com ele quando chegarmos ao castelo.

- Vão para casa. Eu vou buscar as crianças. – Inuyasha disse e logo depois tomou um caminho diferente para ir ao encontro das crianças.

As mulheres seguiram para casa onde Rin pôde descansar um pouco e Kagome preparou um chá para ela.

Momentos depois Inuyasha chegava a casa, acompanhado por Myiumi, Seiji, Yoshi, Yokio, Heikou e Kimie. A youkai que servia a Rin logo a observou como se a estudasse, mas não fez perguntas, pois sabia que precisava manter a discrição perto das crianças.

- Hahaue, a senhora estava aqui esse tempo todo? – Heikou indagou e logo se aproximou da mãe que o acariciou no rosto.

- Sim meu príncipe. Eu estava descansando. – Mentiu. – Está na hora de irmos.

- Já? – O menino perguntou.

- Sim. Você se divertiu bastante hoje, não? Todos vocês se divertiram, não foi? – Rin indagou e viu as crianças concordarem, inclusive Kimie.

- Amanhã vou levar os garotos para caçar, talvez Heikou possa ficar e ir conosco. – Inuyasha sugeriu de forma despreocupada, sentado do outro lado da sala. Kagome sorriu.

- Eu posso hahaue? – Heikou indagou esperançoso. Rin fitou o cunhado, depois Kagome antes de se voltar para os olhos brilhantes do filho.

- Claro que pode. – Ela disse e viu um sorriso lindo surgir no rosto dele. – Mas Kimie e Yukio terão que voltar comigo. O pai deles os confiou a mim e eu disse que retornaríamos no final do dia. Não posso faltar com a palavra, do contrário ele pode não permitir que eu os leve a um passeio na próxima vez.

Heikou demonstrou certo desânimo, mas compreendia as palavras da mãe. O capitão Kento confiou os filhos a Rin porque confiava nela, mas ele não conhecia Inuyasha ou qualquer pessoa naquele vilarejo não poderia confiar seus filhos a eles e a responsabilidade era toda de Rin.

Minutos depois, Rin já estava na porta da casa de Kagome e Inuyasha despedindo-se dos amigos e do filho.

- Fique bem meu príncipe e obedeça aos seus tios. – Ela recomendou e depositou um beijo na testa de Heikou.

- Eu vou obedecer hahaue.

- Vamos crianças? – Rin se dirigiu aos irmãos hanyous que concordaram com um aceno e após despedirem-se apropriadamente de todos subiram na carruagem que já os esperava.

Antes de entrar no transporte, Rin abraçou Kagome que lhe desejou boa viagem e beijou os sobrinhos. Voltou a fitar o cunhado que a olhava de forma significativa enquanto tinha uma das mãos sobre o ombro de Heikou.

- Obrigada. – Ela disse simplesmente, mas o hanyou sabia exatamente o que ela queria dizer.

Rin subiu em sua carruagem com o auxilio do youkais que a escoltavam e logo o transporte foi posto em movimento. A mulher acenou para o filho enquanto se distanciava da entrada do vilarejo e adentrava a floresta. O sol caminhava para seu esconderijo tingindo de laranja o céu antes azul.

Se tudo corresse bem, eles estariam em casa pouco depois de a majestosa lua exibir-se completamente no céu.

* * *

**As coisas ficaram bem tensas mais uma vez entre o casal. O que será que vai acontecer? Alguém tem um palpite? **

**Eu tenho algumas idéias em mente, mas ainda não estou bem certa sobre o que irá acontecer daqui em diante. **

**Não foi dessa vez que o Kohako morreu. Esse cara é mesmo sortudo, pelo fato de Sesshoumaru levar os sentimentos de Rin em tamanha consideração. O youkai sabe que Rin não conseguiria viver sabendo que de forma indireta causou a morte do rapaz. **

**Dessa vez a coisa ficou feia para o casal. Sesshoumaru está muito furioso, muito mesmo. Talvez eu não tenha conseguido demonstrar, ainda, o quão furioso ele está. Vocês conseguiram sentir? **

**Quero ver como a Rin conseguirá lidar com essa situação. Estou aceitando sugestões rsrsrs.**

**As sugestões que vocês me enviaram me deixaram muito feliz e eu levei cada uma delas em consideração. Infelizmente a que mais foi mencionada é a de que a Rin tivesse o bebê no vilarejo, mas isso fugiria muito dos meus planos para o nascimento da princezinha, por isso não pude utilizar, mas agradeço muito a todas. As outras sugestões estão sendo analisadas e na medida do possível vou aproveitá-las.**

**Aguardo muitos reviews, críticas e sugestões. Aviso mais uma vez que não abandonei nenhuma de minhas fics, só peço que tenham um pouco de paciência e eu vou atualizá-las de acordo com meu tempo livre que está cada vez mais raro.**

**Beijos e até a próxima!**


	65. Chapter 65

**Olá caros leitores(as)!**

**Continuo demorando a atualizar, eu sei, mas continuo sem muito tempo para escrever. Acredito que a espera esteja valendo a pena para vocês, porque estou fazendo o máximo para trazer capítulos cadas vez melhores e mais emocionantes para sua apreciação e creio que esteja conseguindo. rsrs**

**Bom esse capítulo está enorme e emocionante ao extremo. Espero que tenham preparado suas pílulas e seus lencinhos e que os peguem antes de começar a ler. kkkkk **

**Como sempre eu levei em consideração muitas das sugestões que recebi, umas mais do que outras e algumas eu certamente utilizarei num futuro bem próximo, então continuem enviando. **

**Esse capítulo foi trabalhoso, porque exigiu muita carga emocional e eu devo dizer que ele foi escrito com a ajuda da minha querida amiga Vice-chan, que esteve diretamente envolvida na criação da personagem que irá surgir aqui pela primeira vez e que por isso é considerada sua madrinha. Obrigada amiga! Você ajudou muito mesmo.**

**Bom, vou parar de falar demais e deixar vocês curtirem a estória.**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

Algumas horas mais tarde as festividades já estavam se encerrando. O sol se punha no céu e a grande maioria das pessoas já havia retornado às suas casas.

Kagome estava em casa em companhia do marido e preparava o jantar para ele e as crianças. Inuyasha estava de pé na porta da cozinha e observava o céu estrelado e sem núvens enquanto conversava com a esposa.

- Inu, você acha que vai ficar tudo bem entre a Rin e o seu irmão? – A sacerdotisa indagou enquanto mexia o conteúdo de uma panela. – Eu estou preocupada...

- Ele saiu daqui furioso Kagome... com toda certeza não vai ser fácil pra Rin lidar com o humor dele.

- Ela está no estágio final da gravidez, ter uma discussão com ele pode fazer mal a ela.

- Aquela garota é forte Kagome... – O hanyou iniciou. - e tinha que ser, do contrário não aguentaria seguir Sesshoumaru por aí e muito menos conviver com ele. – Inuyasha argumentou calmamente.

- Mas nesse estado, uma mulher fica muito mais sensível e eu sei o quanto carregar um bebê hanyou no ventre exige de nós. Não é como uma gestação normal e com Sesshoumaru furioso, só Deus sabe o que pode acontecer...

- Você tem medo de que ele a machuque? – O hanyou deixou de observar o céu noturno e se voltou para a mulher. Kagome não respondeu, apenas o fitou com um ar preocupado. – Ele não fará nada Kagome.

- Espero que tenha razão. – A humana disse colocando legumes dentro da panela.

- Eu sei que não. O cachorrão vai rosnar e esbravejar, mas no final, ela conseguirá acalmá-lo como sempre fez. Sesshoumaru não é capaz de fazer mal a Rin muito menos estando ela carregando sua cria. – Inuyasha sorria ao falar. – Não se preocupe. – Concluiu com voz suave ao se aproximar da mulher e beijá-la no pescoço.

Kagome sorriu e deixou as panelas por um momento para trocar beijos cálidos com seu hanyou.

- O jantar logo estará pronto. Por que não vai buscar os meninos e fazer com que eles tomem um banho antes de comer? – Ela perguntou ainda abraçada a ele.

- Está certo. Eu vou levá-los até as termas, depois os trarei para cá. – Ele informou.

- Então vá e me deixe terminar isso. – A mulher disse após tocar os lábios dele levemente com os seus e voltar para sua tarefa.

Inuyasha deixou sua casa e caminhou calmamente pelas ruas empoeiradas do vilarejo em direção à praça onde seus filhos e sobrinho estavam brincando.

...

A viagem de volta ao castelo estava sendo tranqüila e silenciosa. Rin observou durante muito tempo a paisagem do lado de fora da carruagem, mas quando o manto negro da noite recaiu sobre a floresta e a estrada sua observação tornou-se impossível.

A humana fitou seus acompanhantes e constatou que o pequeno Yukio dormia recostado ao ombro da irmã e Kimie também cochilava. Ambos estavam exausto depois de aproveitarem tanto as brincadeiras do festival. Rin sorriu levemente olhando para eles e ao lembrar de seu filho, ficou pensativa.

- Já estamos chegando senhora. – Miyumi a tirou de seus devaneios.

- Que bom. – A humana respondeu simplesmente.

Miyumi observava sua senhora atentamente. Podia prever o quanto ela estava ansiosa para chegar ao castelo e sabia que ela estava preocupada embora procurasse não demonstrar. Pelo que ouvira de Inuyasha-sama, seu senhor saíra completamente enfurecido do vilarejo e provavelmente estaria a espera da esposa que teria que lidar com toda sua ira.

Minutos depois a carruagem atravessava os portões do castelo que foram abertos pelas sentinelas e seguia para a porta de entrada. Um dos criados ajudou Rin a descer da carruagem e logo depois foi a vez de Kimie que havia acordado pouco antes. Miyumi saiu logo após trazendo o pequeno hanyou, filho do general Kento no colo, ele dormia profundamente e a youkai decidiu não acordá-lo.

- Leve as crianças para casa Miyumi e depois pode se recolher. Diga ao capitão que eles se comportaram muitíssimo bem. – A senhora disse em seu habitual tom doce e sorriu levemente ao fitar os olhos sonolentos de Kimie. – Vá querida, você está cansada, não é? – Se dirigiu à menina.

- Hai. – Kimie respondeu.

- Então tenha uma boa noite e durma bem.

- Boa noite Rin-sama e obrigada pelo passeio. – Kimie disse de forma educada fazendo uma leve reverência.

- Boa noite senhora.

- Boa noite Miyumi.

Rin observou por um tempo enquanto sua serva pessoal se afastava tendo Yukio no colo e Kimie ao seu lado, logo depois ela seguiu a passos lentos para o interior do castelo.

Em poucos instantes Miyumi alcançou os limites da propriedade onde ficava a casa do capitão Kento. Quando ela atravessou o pequeno canteiro à frente da casa o inuyoukai apareceu na porta já tendo detectado a aproximação dos filhos de da jovem youkai. O capitão usava um traje casual e não o habitual kimono usado durante o trabalho. Os cabelos estavam soltos e os fios eram levemente agitados pelo vento. Miyumi sorriu levemente ao vê-lo e quando o youkai percebeu que a jovem trazia seu filho nos braços foi ao encontro dela.

- Konbanwa Kento-san! – Miyumi disse assim que ele estava próximo o suficiente.

- Konbanwa Miyumi! – Respondeu de forma gentil. – Deixe-me pegá-lo. – O capitão disse já estendendo os braços para receber o filho. Yukio não despertou e foi segurado de forma carinhosa pelo pai que tinha um sorriso leve na face. - Ele deve ter se divertido muito. – comentou.

- Oh sim, foi um dia muito agitado para eles, não é mesmo Kimie-chan?

- Hai. – A menina confirmou. - Foi muito divertido chichiue.

- Fico feliz que tenha gostado querida. – Ele respondeu afagando os cabelos da filha.

- Rin-sama pediu para dizer-lhe que eles se comportaram muito bem e que não deram nenhum trabalho. – Miyumi disse sem deixar de fitar os orbes cinzentos a sua frente.

- Fico feliz em ouvir isso também. – Kento comentou fitando da mesma forma os orbes dela que eram verdes.

- Bom, já está ficando tarde. Eu vou indo.

- Se puder esperar que eu coloque Yukio na cama, eu posso acompanhá-la até o castelo. – O Capitão se ofereceu de forma cortês.

- Não é necessário Kento-san. – Declinou educadamente. – É uma caminhada muito curta, eu certamente não irei me perder. Fique com as crianças. – Concluiu sorrindo e viu um sorriso, ainda que discreto, surgir também na face do capitão.

- Está certo. Tenha uma boa noite então.

- Boa noite. – Ela devolveu o cumprimento e se virou para seguir seu caminho. – Ah capitão! – Miyumi se voltou para ele quando algo lhe ocorreu. – Sesshoumaru-sama está no castelo, o senhor o viu?

- Sim. Ele chegou ao final da tarde e pelo que sei não saiu mais.

- Está certo. – A serva disse pensativa. – Mais uma vez boa noite capitão.

- Boa noite Miyumi.

...

Rin entrou no castelo sentindo-se incomodada. As sensações desagradáveis que tinha naquele momento, ela sabia, vinham de Sesshoumaru.

A mulher parou diante do imenso salão e respirou profundamente antes de voltar a caminhar até a imponente porta dupla que levava à sala de negócios na qual o youkai certamente estaria. Rin estava tensa, não podia evitar. Confrontar Sesshoumaru naquele momento não seria uma tarefa fácil, mas era algo que ela não pretendia adiar.

A Senhora do Oeste abriu a porta do aposento lentamente e viu que o local estava iluminado e completamente silencioso. O vento noturno atravessava as enormes janelas que ainda estavam abertas e fazia crepitar as chamas das lamparinas. Ela deu alguns passos se dirigindo ao centro da espaçosa sala e logo avistou o youkai parado de pé em frente a uma das janelas. Os longos fios prateados eram agitados pelo vento e a mulher o observou por algum tempo em silêncio.

Quando finalmente os pequenos pés se moveram com intuito de aproximá-la mais do youkai, Rin foi surpreendida pela voz dele cujo tom a assustou.

- Saia! – Ele disse em um tom de voz sombrio que fez a mulher hesitar por um momento, mas ela logo voltou a caminhar em direção a ele. – Saia daqui! – O youkai voltou a falar ao sentir sua aproximação.

Rin o ignorou e caminhou decidida até alcançar a mesa atrás da qual Sesshoumaru estava. Ela continuou a observá-lo e o youkai não se virou para fitá-la.

- Sesshoumaru? – O chamou com a voz doce.

- Eu mandei você sair daqui. – Dessa vez a voz soou agressiva e autoritária.

- Eu não vou sair. Não até você falar comigo. – Rin se alterou e elevou sua voz. Diante de suas palavras, a mulher viu o youkai finalmente se virar para fitá-la. O rosto feminino demonstrou toda a surpresa que sentiu ao ver a transformação na face dele.

- Por todos os infernos, pare de me desafiar mulher! – Ele vociferou.

Os olhos de Sesshoumaru estavam vermelhos como sangue. As marcas em seu rosto salientadas assim como seus caninos e garras. A respiração dele produzia sons capazes de trazer temor ao mais sereno dos corações.

- O que aconteceu com você? – Rin indagou sem deixar de fitá-lo. Sesshoumaru rosnava parecendo perder a cada segundo um pouco de seu controle e por conseqüência de sua consciência.

- Saia daqui agora. – Disse mais uma vez pausadamente. – Afaste-se!

- Sesshoumaru, por favor... – A mulher fez menção em aproximar-se mais.

- Fique longe de mim! – O youkai voltou a falar alterado sem deixar de fitá-la intensamente.

- Não! – Rin gritou decidida a não deixá-lo naquele estado. – Eu não vou sair.

Sesshoumaru moveu-se rapidamente até alcançar a mulher que estava parada próxima à mesa e se colocou à frente dela encurralando-a contra o móvel. O youkai cravou suas garras na madeira nobre de forma violenta tendo os braços ao lado do corpo de Rin. Pedaços da madeira voaram pelo ar tamanha força utilizada por ele e causaram um estrondo que ecoou por todo o cômodo.

- Este Sesshoumaru não será desafiado por você novamente. – Ele disse ameaçador aproximando-se cada vez mais dela até que seus corpos tivessem apenas o ventre dilatado de Rin os separando.

O hálito quente do youkai atingia a face de Rin enquanto ela o ouvia emitir rosnados bestiais. Ela manteve-se imóvel enquanto se via refletida naqueles assustadores orbes vermelhos.

Mantendo seu corpo colado ao da mulher, Sesshoumaru apurou o olfato e passou a examiná-la. A ponta do nariz dele passeava pelo pescoço e pelo rosto feminino a procura de algo que ela não sabia dizer o que era.

Outro rosnado alto deixou a garganta do youkai e fez um arrepio percorrer todo o corpo de Rin. Utilizando suas garras, Sesshoumaru retalhou o kimono que a mulher vestia reduzindo-o a trapos e revelando parte do corpo dela. A primeira camada de tecido do nobre traje foi a que mais sofreu dano pelas garras do youkai e foi jogada longe por ele, que sentira ali o cheiro nauseante e desagradável de Kohako o enervando ainda mais. Ele buscava de forma angustiada e colérica encontrar o cheiro puro e doce de sua fêmea sem a mácula provocada pela essência daquele verme que ousara tocá-la.

A segunda camada do traje se manteve sobre os ombros delicados de Rin. Ela respirou profundamente tentando controlar-se e à intensidade das sensações que se apossavam dela, mas não fez sequer um movimento para escapar de Sesshoumaru. Ao contrário, ela estava decidida a ficar ali e manter-se firme diante de seu youkai até que ele extravazasse tudo o que sentia e que normalmente mantinha lacrado em um lugar profundo dentro de si não revelando a ninguém.

Por causa da marca que selava sua união com ele, Rin compartilhava de seus sentimentos e sensações, toda a ira que atingia o youkai naquele momento era sentida também por ela e os efeitos disso estavam longe de ser agradáveis. Vê-lo nesse estado trouxe dor ao coração de Rin.

O youkai continuava a vasculhar a pele dela com o nariz e rosnava como uma fera selvagem. As mãos dele deixaram a mesa onde as garras estavam cravadas e tocaram pela primeira vez a pele de Rin, deslizando desde o rosto, passando pelos seios que moviam-se de forma frenética devido a respiração alterada dela, até alcançar o ventre onde a pequena que estava sendo gerada se agitava convulsivamente naquele momento. Sesshoumaru pareceu hesitar ao tocar aquela região em particular. As mãos se afastaram rapidamente como se houvessem recebido uma descarga elétrica e ele se voltou para encarar os olhos castanhos da mulher parecendo surpreso. O youkai rosnou com mais intensidade e fechou os olhos comprimindo-os numa tentativa talvez de retomar o controle sobre si.

- Sesshoumaru, por favor, acalme-se. – A mulher pediu num tom suave e tocou o rosto dele.

- Saia daqui... agora. – Ele repetiu afastando-se dela. – Vá embora!

Rin fechou a fina camada de tecido que ainda cobria seu corpo e não deixou de fitá-lo. Ele também a encarava mantendo distância e parecia fazer um esforço tremendo para controlar-se.

A teimosia era uma das características mais marcantes de Rin e nesse momento também não a abandonou. A mulher voltou a se aproximar do youkai, apesar dos alertas dele para não fazê-lo.

- Eu sei o que está sentindo, mas precisa se controlar. – Ainda era possível ouvir o som da respiração alterada dele. – Por favor, querido volte pra mim. Volte a ser o meu Sesshoumaru.

Rin atravessou o pequeno espaço que separava os dois naquele momento e abraçou seu youkai que não correspondeu ao gesto. Os rosnados ainda soavam ao ouvido da humana que tentava de todas as formas fazê-lo voltar a si.

Sesshoumaru a pegou pelos braços para tentar afastá-la mais uma vez e sentiu a mesma descarga elértrica de antes percorrer todo seu corpo, uma energia intensa e pura já experimentada por ele em outras ocasiões e que naquele momento parecia querer chamar sua atenção, despertá-lo. Tal energia teve efeito também sobre Rin que respirava com dificuldade agora. Ela levou a mão ao ventre e encarou o youkai a sua frente.

- Sesshy, me ajude... – Disse pouco antes de desfalecer. Antes que atingisse o chão, a mulher teve o corpo sustentado pelo youkai que parecia ter recuperado a razão de forma quase milagrosa.

- Rin? – Ele a chamou tocando seu rosto. Ela estava gelada.

Sesshoumaru a ergueu nos braços rapidamente e deixou a sala de negócios subindo pela escada até alcançar seus aposentos. No caminho ele chamou por Jaken tendo a certeza de que o servo estaria à espreita e ordenou que ele chamasse Miyumi.

Ao entrar no aposento, Sesshoumaru deitou a mulher delicadamente sobre cama e voltou a chamá-la em um tom preocupado.

- Rin fale comigo. – Pediu.

Naquele momento a serva pessoal de Rin entrou no quarto e se aproximou rapidamente. Ela viu que Rin estava praticamente nua e logo pegou um fino lençol para cobri-la. Sesshoumaru não se afastou da mulher.

- Sesshoumaru-sama, eu acho melhor chamarmos a feiticeira branca e a parteira. – Miyumi disse enquanto ajeitava as roupas de cama para melhor acomodar sua senhora e via o youkai acariciar o rosto da mulher.

- Mande Jaken ir buscá-las agora. – Ordenou sem se voltar para a criada nem se dando conta de que estaria trazendo para sua casa e para perto de sua mulher a feiticeira sobre a qual sempre teve desconfiança.

Miyumi deixou o aposento rapidamente para encontrar Jaken, o que não demorou a acontecer, pois o diabinho verde estava no corredor. Ela transmitiu as ordens de seu senhor e logo depois que Jaken partiu para cumpri-las, a youkai seguiu para dar suas próprias ordens às outras criadas.

A governanta ordenou que água fosse fervida e que toalhas e panos limpos fossem reunidos e levados até o aposento principal pela serva que estava diretamente abaixo dela na hierarquia funcional do castelo. Todos deveriam estar prontos para seja lá o que fosse acontecer.

...

No quarto, Rin finalmente despertara. Os olhos castanhos se abriram lentamente e ela pôde ver a face de seu youkai já no seu estado normal.

- Sesshy... você voltou para mim... – Murmurou com a voz fraca, mas suficiente para que o youkai ouvisse.

- Como está se sentindo? – Ele perguntou acariciando a pele dela que ainda estava gelada embora ela suasse.

- Eu não sei... o que aconteceu. Eu me senti estranha por um momento e fraca.

- Você desmaiou.

- Hummm... – Ela gemeu. – Eu me sinto... Algo está errado Sesshoumaru.

- Você precisa descansar.

- Não... – Ela disse suspirando. – Eu estou sentindo... estou sentindo dor.

Nesse momento Sesshoumaru sentiu um cheiro diferente no ar e percebeu a umidade na cama. Logo percebeu que a bolsa de Rin havia se rompido, o que significava que ela entrara em trabalho de parto.

- Mandei Jaken ao vilarejo para buscar a parteira. Ela logo estará aqui minha Rin. – Ele tentava confortá-la.

...

Em pouco tempo Jaken retornara ao castelo trazendo as duas mulheres, conforme orientação de Miyumi. Elas foram logo conduzidas aos aposentos principais do castelo e Nazuna-san se pôs a examinar a mulher deitada sobre a cama.

- Essa criança nascerá hoje. – Sentenciou a idosa. – Nós cuidaremos dela Sesshoumaru-sama. Espere lá fora. – Disse ao youkai sem se preocupar com o tom utilizado ou com o olhar mortífero que ele lhe lançara.

- É melhor que espere lá fora senhor. – Miyumi disse em um tom mais respeitoso.

Sesshoumaru voltou a olhar para sua mulher cujo rosto demonstrava sofrimento naquele momento e apenas se convenceu a sair quando e viu olhar para ele e acenar em confirmação para que ele deixasse o quarto.

- Se algo acontecer a ela ou a minha filha, vocês pagarão com suas vidas por isso. – Ameaçou antes de caminhar para fora do aposento, mas não iria muito longe. Ficaria do lado de fora do quarto, no corredor, onde pudesse saber tudo o que acontecia lá dentro.

...

A noite cobria o local com seu manto negro e a majestosa lua cheia brilhava alta no céu, rodeada pelas estrelas. No quarto principal do castelo, Rin era acompanhada por duas servas, pela feiticeira branca e pela parteira que checava periodicamente seu estado. Toda a tensão gerada pela discussão com Sesshoumaru e a forte energia sinistra emanada pelo youkai em sua fúria a deixaram extremamente debilitada e a fizeram perder os sentidos. A mulher havia entrado em trabalho de parto antes do previsto, o que era sempre preocupante e todo cuidado era pouco.

Naquele momento Miyumi utilizava compressas com água fresca, que eram colocadas na testa de Rin para aliviar o calor que ela sentia. O suor escorria pela pele alva e acetinada. Ela respirava com dificuldade e mantendo os olhos fechados gemia repetidamente.

...

Horas se passaram e Rin ainda sofria com as dores do parto. Deitada sobre a cama, o cansaço e o sofrimento eram visíveis na face geralmente sorridente.

As criadas esforçavam-se para proporcionar algum conforto a sua senhora enxugando-lhe a face com toalhas de linho banhadas em água fresca. Izuna-san examinava o ventre dilatado, onde a pequena estava extremamente inquieta, o que causava ainda mais dor à mãe.

- Ela não está bem posicionada. – A parteira disse ao deslizar as mãos enrugadas sobre o ventre de Rin.

- O que nós vamos fazer Nazuna-san? – Miyumi indagou fitando a face sôfrega de sua senhora. – Ela está sofrendo tanto...

- Temos que esperar menina. Não se pode apressar essas coisas, não se pode apressar a natureza. – Disse a idosa em um tom sapiente.

Sentindo os efeitos de mais uma onda de contração, Rin emitiu um grito alto que ecoou por todo o aposento até o corredor. Mais do que suficiente para tirar o pouco controle do youkai que caminhava de um lado a outro de forma impaciente. Ele jamais sentira tamanha apreensão. Seria possível que o que dominasse o coração do pedoroso Senhor do Oeste naquele momento fosse medo?

Sesshoumaru adentrou o quarto subitamente e cortou a distância que havia entre ele e sua fêmea chamando a atenção das criadas que o observaram com certo espanto, por nunca tê-lo visto agir assim. Ele se colocou ao lado da mulher sentando-se na cama.

- Rin... – Disse baixo deslizando a mão pelo rosto dela suavemente. Rin abriu os olhos por um breve momento para fitá-lo e ele pôde ver no fundo castanho um apelo silencioso por ajuda.

Mais um grito deixou a garganta da mulher que mordeu os lábios tentando sublimar a dor. Sesshoumaru segurou a mão dela firmemente dando-lhe apoio.

- Ah Kami! – Rin choramingou.

- Vai ficar tudo bem minha Rin. – O youkai disse mais uma vez em um tom baixo direcionado apenas à mulher.

- Você não deveria estar aqui... – Ela disse ainda respirando com dificuldade e o fitando nos olhos. – Não precisa ficar aqui Sesshy.

- Isso não é coisa para machos Sesshoumaru-sama. O senhor deve esperar lá fora. – A parteira voltou a falar e recebeu em resposta um olhar fulminante do youkai. – Machos só atrapalham nessas horas. – A velha senhora disse e Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos de forma ameaçadora para ela, que viu naquele momento que não haveria jeito de tirá-lo dali.

Sesshoumaru se voltou para a esposa que voltara a gemer e a forçar o ar para dentro dos pulmões com extrema dificuldade.

- Não há outro lugar onde eu devesse estar que não esse. Eu não vou a lugar algum minha hime. – Ele disse a fitando..

- Não era para estar acontecendo. – Rin voltou a falar. – Ainda não era hora. – Uma lágrima escapou pelo canto dos olhos da mulher e foi colhida gentilmente pelo youkai utilizando um dos dedos.

- Nossa princesa está pronta para vir ao mundo. Não tenha medo minha Rin. Tudo vai ficar bem. – Sesshoumaru disse acariciando o ventre da mulher cuidadosamente. – Você precisa ser forte como sempre foi.

- Eu não agüento... não agüento mais.

- A criança não está na posição certa meu senhor. Ela precisa encontrar o caminho. – Manifestou-se a feiticeira branca que também estava ali.

Sesshoumaru manteve-se em silêncio por um longo tempo enquanto acariciava o ventre de Rin. Ele podia sentir a menina mover-se impaciente naquele que fora seu lar pelos últimos meses.

- Você está exigindo demais de sua mãe minha criança. Deixe-a descansar. – Falou com a voz suave.

Não demorou muito mais do que alguns segundos e Rin já podia sentir certo alívio. Ao menos a pressão exercida em seus pulmões que eram comprimidos pelas costelas por causa da movimentação da menina havia diminuído. Ela conseguia respirar melhor agora.

- Está melhor? – O youkai perguntou momentos depois e viu a mulher acenar positivamente com a cabeça.

As criadas e a parteira trocaram olhares surpresos e apenas a feiticeira Kaioko mantinha um sorriso singelo na face.

A conversa de Sesshoumaru com a filha fez com que a pequena se acalmasse, mas não impediu que novas e cada vez mais fortes contrações atingissem Rin. Ela teria que se esforçar para trazer sua filha ao mundo mesmo que estivesse muito cansada e fraca.

Logo novos gemidos altos puderam ser ouvidos novamente. Izuna-san fez com que Rin afastasse as pernas já tomando a posição para a passagem da criança. Miyumi tinha tudo preparado para receber a menina quando ela nascesse e Kaioko apenas observava rezando aos deuses para que tudo desse certo.

Ao lado de sua mulher o youkai parecia firme e inabalável como uma rocha, mas ninguém poderia imaginar a gama de sensações que se confrontavam dentro dele. Era medo sim o que ele sentia algo jamais experimentado em todos os seus muitos séculos de existência. Não podia conceber a perda de sua mulher e da cria ainda não nascida, mas que já era tão amada.

Sesshoumaru continuava a apoiar a mulher segurando sua mão e acariciando seu rosto ternamente. Rin cravava suas unhas na pele dele nos momentos mais difíceis, mas o youkai parecia sequer tomar conhecimento do fato. Estava concentrado demais naquele acontecimento, naquilo que não poderia receber outro nome que não milagre.

...

Por todo castelo já se sabia que o nascimento da Princesa do Oeste não tardaria a acontecer e todos aguardavam com certa ansiedade por notícias. Jaken andava de um lado a outro pelo grande corredor onde ficavam os aposentos de seus mestres. Os gritos de Rin o deixavam extremamente apreensivo e o diabinho verde pensava em como seu senhor estava suportando ficar lá dentro.

No quarto Rin ainda lutava para trazer sua filha ao mundo. Ela estava exausta após várias horas em trabalho de parto, mas fazia força sendo incentivada pela parteira e pelo youkai ao seu lado.

Minutos depois um gemido mais forte da mulher foi ouvido, e logo depois, seguido pelo choro forte da nova vida que surgia. Rin suspirou aliviada e estava tão cansada que seus olhos estavam turvos quase a impedindo de ver Izuna-san cortar o elo físico de ligação entre ela e sua pequena. A parteira acomodou a criança sobre o peito da mãe permitindo que elas tivessem seu primeiro contato e a menina imediatamente se calou ao reconhecer o cheiro familiar e sentir o calor de Rin.

- Minha princesinha...- O tom quase inaudível com que Rin falava denunciava o quanto estava esgotada. Ela mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos.

Sesshoumaru observava a mulher com visível preocupação.

- Cuide dela. – Ordenou à parteira se referindo à filha que estava quietinha deitada sobre a mãe e com os olhos dourados olhava para ela.

Izuna pegou a princesa no colo e tratou de limpá-la utilizando as macias toalhas de linho que foram previamente preparadas e aquecidas em água aromatizada com ervas.

- Sesshoumaru-sama, deixe-nos cuidar da senhora. – Miyumi se voltou para o youkai pedindo licença para que ela e a outra serva pudessem lavar o corpo de Rin e trocar suas roupas.

O youkai afastou-se da cama apenas depois de observar a mulher cuidadosamente e se certificar de que não havia nada de errado com ela. Estava apenas cansada, muito cansada.

Momentos depois sob o olhar atento de Sesshoumaru que não saíra dali um momento sequer, as criadas terminaram o trabalho a que se propuseram e Rin agora dormia placidamente sobre os lençóis alvos e perfumados da cama do casal.

Sesshoumaru se recostou à cabeceira da cama ao lado da esposa a fitando com ternura e ainda preocupação por vê-la tão apática.

- Minha Rin, como se sente? – Indagou tocando a face delicada dela e viu a mulher se mover e abrir os olhos lentamente para fitá-lo.

- Me sinto melhor agora Sesshy, mas estou muito cansada. – Ela disse quase num sussurro.

Enquanto acariciava sua fêmea, Sesshoumaru sentiu a aproximação de Miyumi que trazia nos braços sua recém-nascida cria já devidamente limpa e envolta em um delicado manto de seda branca. A criada parou ao lado da cama e o youkai pôde ver sua pequenina mexendo os bracinhos enquanto ensaiava um choro tornando úmidos os magníficos olhos dourados que herdara dele.

- Sesshoumru ajude-me, por favor. Eu preciso amamentá-la. – Rin pediu fitando o youkai.

Sesshoumaru levantou com cuidado a esposa apoiando suas costas com seu braço esquerdo enquanto se posicionava atrás dela a trazendo para junto de si. Dessa forma Rin pôde sentar recostada ao torso de seu youkai. A mulher exibiu um terno sorriso ao ver-se envolvida de forma tão carinhosa e protetora pelo marido, que parecia querer evitar-lhe qualquer desconforto.

Rin estendeu os braços ainda enfraquecidos para receber a filha e a menina lhe foi entegue pela serva cuidadosamente. Os braços fortes de Sesshoumaru serviram de apoio para os dela que não conseguiam sustentar a criança. A mãe sorriu e deixou que lágrimas cristalinas escapassem de seus belos olhos, demonstrando todo o júbilo de ter sua princesinha nos braços após meses de espera. Ela acariciava a pequena face com ternura.

Izuna-san retornou ao quarto após lavar-se e viu com satisfação que mãe e filha estavam bem.

- Obrigada Izuna-san! - A jovem agradeceu tão logo viu a velha parteira.

- Não há de que menina. Você foi muito corajosa e deu a luz a mais uma linda criança. – Disse sorrindo. - Eu tenho que ir agora, mas se precisar de algo mais, mande me chamar.

- Sim, obrigada mais uma vez. E à senhora também Kaioko-san. Obrigada por tudo.

- Não precisa me agradecer Rin-sama. – A feiticeira branca falou de forma respeitosa. – Pode contar comigo também para o que precisar.

- Miyumi, peça a Jaken que providencie o devido pagamento às duas. – Sesshoumaru se pronunciou em seu tom sério habitual e logo depois as duas idosas saíram pela porta sendo guiadas pela serva pessoal de Rin.

No quarto ainda havia uma criada que recolhia todos os objetos utilizados no parto e limpava o chão do aposento. Ela terminava de colocar as roupas e toalhas sujas dentro de um cesto quando Sesshoumaru fez um sinal a dispensando e esta se retirou prontamente sorrindo levemente ao ver a doce e rara cena protagonizada por aquela família.

A pequena agora sugava o seio da mãe com avidez e tinha os olhinhos fechados parecendo absolutamente concentrada nessa tarefa. A mãe brincava com os dedinhos dela examinando-os um a um enquanto o youkai as observava com imenso fascínio.

- Oh Sesshoumaru... ela é tão linda!  
- Sim minha Rin. Nossa criança é perfeita. Os deuses não poderiam conceber nada melhor...

O pai ao fitar atentamente sua pequena princesa parecia hipnotizado por sua graça e beleza. Ele observava a delicadeza de seus traços, o narizinho fino e pequenino, mas que já demonstrava certa altivez, as bochechas rosadas, as pequenas orelhas levemente pontudas e a inconfundível marca da lua crescente em sua testa que deixava clara a sua linhagem.

De forma quase instintiva, Sesshoumaru deixou que sua mão direita alcançasse os sedosos fios prateados de sua filha os acariciando com delicadeza e sentindo uma amabilidade que ele raramente sentiu em toda a sua vida.

Como se pressentisse a presença do pai e percebesse a aura de afeto que o yokai emanava, a menina deixou o seio da mãe e abriu seus brilhantes e ingênuos orbes dourados voltando-os para Sesshoumaru. Os dois se miravam sem trégua e naquele momento o mundo à volta de pai e filha pareceu ter desaparecido. Existiam apenas os dois naquela comunicação silenciosa e intensa.

Rin moveu-se na cama e entregou a menina ao pai que a recebeu de forma cuidadosa, encostando o corpo pequenino e frágil ao seu. Ele a fitou por longos instantes analisando as belas linhas do rosto pueril.

Sesshoumaru tocou suas pequeninas mãos, com dedinhos tão delicados e de pele tão macia. Os orbes dourados da pequena ainda o fitavam de forma incessante e depois de algum tempo viu-se surgir no rosto da pequena princesa o primeiro e encantador sorriso de sua vida. O youkai fora arrebatado, era surpreendente constatar a gama de emoções intensas que o atingiam ao observar aquela criaturinha tão pequena e que mesmo assim tinha uma importância gigantesca em sua vida.

- Minha linda princesinha... - Ele disse em um tom suave quase sussurrado. – Você é uma dádiva minha criança.

Rin assistia ao encontro dos dois, sorrindo emocionada. Sesshoumaru estava feliz e completamente apaixonado pela filha, ela podia sentir, e isso a fazia extremamente feliz.

O pai continuava encarando a pequenina de forma intensa enquanto com seu dedo indicador traçava delicadamente a marca da lua crescente em sua testa.

- Minha pequena criança, será a mais bela e graciosa das princesas que essas terras e todas as outras já vislumbraram. – Disse orgulhoso enquanto um sorriso aparecia em seus lábios.

A humana envolveu suavemente um dos braços do yokai, deixando sua cabeça descansar sobre seu ombro, não querendo quebrar o encanto daquele emocionante momento. Ela olhava maravilhada para sua criança e observava a incrível semelhança dela com o pai, diferentemente de Heikou em cujo rosto eram visíveis os traços da mãe. Sua pequena herdara praticamente quase todas as características de Sesshoumaru. Ela era também uma descendente do filho da lua e viveria sob sua influência assim como o pai e o irmão.

- Rin? - O youkai virou-se para a esposa sentido-a muito calada e pensativa. Ele a fitou de forma questionadora e levemente preocupada.

-Eu estou bem meu querido. - Rin acariciou a face dele ternamente ao perceber que seu marido ainda se comportava de forma excessivamente zelosa após os últimos acontecimentos. – Estava apenas pensando em nossa hime, no quanto ela se parece com você, exatamente como eu achei que seria.

- Sim, você estava certa afinal. – Ele disse voltando seu olhar para a menina. – Você tem alguma idéia de como devemos chamá-la?

A pergunta do youkai surpreendeu Rin, porque nomear um recém-nascido era geralmente uma prerrogativa do pai e porque ela tinha absoluta certeza de que Sesshoumaru faria questão de escolher o nome de sua princesa. A demora dela em responder fez com que ele voltasse a fitá-la.

- Rin? – A chamou.

- Na verdade, eu tenho uma idéia sim. – Ela falou sorrindo fitando os olhos dourados dele que estavam tão serenos agora em um contraste absoluto com o que aparentavam horas antes.

- E qual é?

- Bom, já que ela é uma filha da lua como você e é a nossa princesa ... – Iniciou agora acariciando a face do bebê e delineando a marca da lua em sua testa. - ... acho que poderíamos chamá-la de Tsukihime. – Concluiu sorrindo docemente.

- Tsukihime... – O youkai deixou o nome escapar de sua boca suavemente e sorriu satisfeito diante da sonoridade obtida dele. – Me parece o nome perfeito para nossa princesinha.

Rin sorriu mais largamente e logo se sentiu envolvida por um dos braços do youkai que com o outro ainda segurava sua criança. Os lábios de ambos se tocaram em um beijo doce e profundo e Sesshoumaru manteve suas duas princesas protegidas em seus braços até que o sono as alcançasse.

- Sesshy? – A voz sonolenta de Rin foi ouvida.

- Diga minha Rin.

- Se ela acordar você me chama?

- Sim. Não se preocupe, eu não sairei daqui.

* * *

**Olá, voltei!**

**Algum comentário? rsrs. Bom, eu tenho alguns a fazer. **

**O "cachorrão" como disse Inuyasha estava realmente irado. Eu não estou bem certa se consegui demonstrar a vocês o porquê. Eu quis deixar subentendido e espero mesmo que vocês tenham conseguido compreender, então me deixem saber em seus comentários. Prometo voltar a falar sobre isso no próximo post. **

**A situação foi bastante tensa entre o casal e Sesshoumaru estava muito agressivo, houve momentos em que pareceu que ele iria matá-la e até eu me assustei com isso. Havia três pessoas naquele embate, vocês perceberam isso? Mais uma coisa que quero saber de vocês e vou aguardar por respostas.**

**Finalmente, após muitos meses de expectativa, literalmente, e de muitas horas de sofrimento para nossa heroína, nasce a Princesa do Oeste. Ela é tão linda, tão perfeita. Eu queria saber desenhar para mostrar a vocês como eu a imagino. **

**Deu pra perceber que o youkai ficou "de quatro" por sua criança e é isso mesmo. Sesshy será um pai babão pra essa menina. Vocês verão coisas nunca antes vistas, mas prometo que ele não deixará de ser quem é, a essência desse youkai que tanto amamos irá permanecer. Essas situações e comportamentos nunca antes vistos já começaram e tenho certeza que vocês perceberam, o mais gritante nesse capítulo foi o fato de Sesshoumaru ter se mantido ao lado da Rin durante o parto. Isso não acontecia na era feudal, um homem ou macho, no caso de youkais, jamais participava desses eventos. Era algo reservado apenas às mulheres.**

**O Sesshy foi muito atencioso dando suporta à esposa e acalmando sua cria. Em mais um momento fofo ele a ajudou durante a amamentação, outra coisa inimaginável na época e a escolha do nome da princesinha, que eu acho foi muito adequado. O nome também é uma criação da minha amiga Vice-chan, que desde que eu comecei a escrever a fic, me incentivou a dar uma filha ao casal e eu a incumbi de criar a personagem desde o nome até a personalidade e características físicas. É claro que essa menininha foi criada com idéias minhas também, mas a concepção principal é da dindinha Vice. Obrigada mais uma vez amiga!**

**Agora para finalizar, quero agradecer imensamente aos reviews de vocês que continuam sendo minhas grandes incentivadoras e a sua paciência, pois eu sei o quanto é ruim quando uma fic que você acompanha demora a ser atualizada. **

**Obrigada aos novos leitores que apareceram e deixaram suas opiniões e sugestões. Continuem enviando, porque eu estou adorando mesmo.**

**Ao leitores veteranos meu carinho especial, porque vocês moram no meu coração.**

**Beijos e até a próxima.**

**PS: Não abandonei as outras fics.**


	66. Chapter 66

**Oi gente, tudo bem?!**

**Estou de volta após quase um mês para aliviar a tensão de vocês pela espera. Mais uma vez peço desculpas pela demora em atualizar.**

**Trouxe mais um capítulo para vocês se deliciarem e este não é muito grande, mas é muito interessante porque levanta algumas questões importantes para a estória.**

**Espero que gostem.**

**Boa leitura!  
**

* * *

Horas mais tarde já durante a madrugada, Sesshoumaru observava o exterior do castelo através da sacada. A lua cheia brilhava magnífica no céu e uma brisa morna soprava acariciando-lhe a face.

Conforme prometido, o youkai não deixara seus aposentos enquanto sua mulher e filha repousavam pacificamente sobre a cama do casal. Ele ficara durante horas velando o sono de ambas e ainda sentia-se culpado por sua falta de controle após a chegada de Rin do festival.

Quando naquela tarde no vilarejo, Rin se negara a voltar para casa dizendo que precisava conversar com Kohako, desencadeou no youkai uma fúria e frustração sem precedentes. A poderosa yuki sempre mantida sob controle por ele insistia em sobrepor-se a sua vontade, nublando seus sentidos e tornando-o apenas instinto puro e selvagem.

Rin o desafiava constantemente. Aquela frágil e pequena fêmea humana, dentre todas as criaturas, era a única capaz de deixá-lo sem ação diante de suas atitudes impulsivas movidas por sentimentos até bem pouco tempo completamente desconhecidos para o youkai. Amizade, compaixão, afeto, amor. Esse último sendo o mais forte e surpreendente em sua opinião, porque era capaz de transformar. Transformara um ser frio e cruel, que desprezava tudo e todos que não possuíam sua grandeza e poder, em um marido para aquela cuja raça sempre desprezou e um pai para filhos hanyous que ao longo de sua vida considerou como abominações.

- Sesshoumaru? – Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz da fêmea que invadiu seus ouvidos suavemente.

Rin parou ao lado dele cujo torso estava nu e tocou um de seus braços com a mão o acariciando. Os olhos se encontraram quando o youkai virou o rosto para fitá-la.

- Volte para a cama Rin. Você ainda precisa de descanso. – Falou em um tom suave.

- Venha comigo. – Ela pediu encostando a testa e depois os lábios na pele dele.

Sesshoumaru caminhou de volta ao interior do aposento sendo conduzido pela mulher. A porta da sacada foi fechada antes que eles entrassem.

Ao alcançar a cama Rin aproximou-se da filha que dormia de bruços e a cobriu com uma manta leve, depois se sentou no amplo espaço que havia ao lado dela indicando que o youkai fizesse o mesmo.

Sesshoumaru se sentou com cuidado recostando-se à cabeceira da cama e observou sua princesinha por alguns instantes antes de se voltar para mulher.

- Você quer conversar? – Ele a ouviu indagar e confirmou com um aceno. – O que aconteceu com você hoje... – Ela iniciou.

- Eu perdi o controle. – O youkai afirmou sem deixar de fitá-la. – Deixei minha ira se sobrepor à minha razão.

- Por causa do Kohako.

- Não. Por sua causa. – A resposta do youkai surpreendeu a mulher e ela o fitou de forma indagativa. – Seu comportamento me tirou do sério. – Concluiu seriamente embora de forma tranqüila.

Rin pensou por algum tempo nas palavras do youkai e logo concluiu a que ele se referia. Ela reconhecia sua impulsividade que durante sua vida, em várias ocasiões, a colocaram em situações difíceis e perigosas das quais sempre era resgatada por seu senhor.

A humana sabia que era agora uma mulher adulta com filhos e um marido a quem, pelas leis, humanas ou youkais, devia total respeito e obediência. Devia saber controlar-se e agir de forma madura e imparcial como cabia a uma mulher adulta principalmente em se tratando de Sesshoumaru.

O youkai jamais exigira submissão da mulher. Ela tinha liberdade para ir e vir e suas opiniões, diferente do que acontecia com a grande maioria das mulheres, eram sempre levadas em conta por ele nas mais diversas situações. Sesshoumaru a tratava como uma igual e nos momentos em que sua possessividade principiava a fazê-lo agir como os demais machos, Rin sempre contornava a situação. Mas havia um limite para as cessões de Sesshoumaru e este parecia ter sido alcançado naquele dia.

- Eu sei. – A mulher falou depois de algum tempo de silêncio. – Sei que não deveria ter agido daquela forma. Eu fui insensata ao não respeitar sua posição como meu marido e senhor.

- Sim você foi insensata Rin.

- Mas eu... eu precisava Sesshoumaru... Eu tinha que falar com Kohako naquele momento e esclarecer de uma vez por todas a situação. Não agüentaria esperar mais.

Rin falava quase sussurrando, sabendo que o youkai podia ouvi-la perfeitamente, para não acordar Tsukihime.

- Aquele moleque sabe exatamente qual é a sua situação. Ele apenas escolheu ignorá-la.

- Ele estava confuso. Presava ouvir de mim a verdade que ele não enxergava por mais evidente que fosse talvez porque fosse difícil demais para ele aceitar.

Mais um momento de silêncio se fez entre os dois. Rin observava a luz das lamparinas refletida nos orbes dourados a sua frente.

Tsukihime moveu-se levemente chamando a atenção dos dois e Rin que estava mais próxima a afagou para que voltasse a dormir. Momentos depois a mulher voltou a falar.

- Eu achei de verdade que o melhor a fazer naquele momento era conversar com o Kohako. Eu queria tirar as idéias erradas que ele tinha na cabeça e tive muito medo que você o matasse...

- Eu o teria feito se não fosse por Inuyasha e pelo fato de você ter aparecido lá. Minha sede pelo sangue dele era imensa... – O youkai disse sem expressar qualquer sentimento. Rin ficou triste ao pensar no amigo e o youkai logo percebeu isso. – Você ainda lamenta por ele. – Sesshoumaru disse a encarando.

Rin poderia dizer que sim, que lamentava por seu amigo que tivera a infelicidade de se apaixonar por ela cujo coração pertencia a outro, mas preferiu calar-se.

- Pelos deuses Sesshoumaru... – Ela voltou a falar já tendo detectado a alteração de humor dele. – Será possível que após todos esses anos em que eu o segui, todo esse tempo em que estivemos juntos você ainda não confie em mim? – Indagou o encarando vividamente. – Eu disse ao Kohako em nossa conversa que aquilo que ele desejava jamais poderia ser, porque meu coração pertence a você e só a você.

- Eu sei disso. – Foi a réplica imediata do youkai e Rin deixou um sorriso doce surgir em seu rosto diante da postura demonstrada por ele, que pareceu uma criança emburrada respondendo a um questionamento óbvio.

- Você sabe? – Ela indagou com a voz suave e ele apenas a fitou sem confirmar.

- Você precisa parar Rin. – Sesshoumaru iniciou causando curiosidade à mulher. – Quando retornou ao castelo, eu estava transtornado. Eu a mandei sair, mandei que se afastasse de mim e você não o fez. Mais uma vez você me desafiou e colocou sua vida e a de nossa filha em risco.

- Eu não tive medo. – Disse convicta.

- Deveria. – Sesshoumaru replicou calmamente voltando seus olhos por alguns segundos para sua cria.

- Eu jamais o temi Sesshoumaru porque sempre tive a noção de que você estava ali para me proteger. Meu senhor jamais me ensinou a temê-lo, ao contrário, sempre cativou minha total confiança. Não pode esperar que eu o tema agora.

- Eu não quero que tema o youkai que convive com você e com o qual você se deita todas as noites. O que eu quero é que você saiba reconhecer a besta que repousa dentro de mim e cuja fúria você teve apenas um pequeno vislumbre hoje. Essa sim você deve temer e se resguardar. - Rin ouvia atentamente às palavras pronunciadas pelo youkai de forma tranqüila. – Você foi desobediente mais uma vez, impulsiva e desafiadora. A situação poderia ter saído do controle e eu poderia estar agora mergulhado em desgraça tendo o seu sangue e o de minha cria em minhas mãos. Você entende?

- Hai. – A mulher respondeu acenando com a cabeça e demonstrando que compreendia o que o youkai queria dizer. Ele tocou o rosto dela com suavidade. – Eu sinto muito Sesshy... – Pediu com os olhos rasos d'água.

- Não se desculpe. Apenas não faça mais minha Rin. Não quero que um episódio como esse se repita. – O youkai disse e logo recebeu a mulher nos braços a envolvendo de forma protetora e acariciou os macios cabelos dela. – Este Sesshoumaru não saberia o que fazer se algo acontecesse a vocês.

Os dois ficaram abraçados por um tempo até que uma pergunta de Rin chamou a atenção do youkai e ele desfez o enlace.

- O que o fez parar? – Imediatamente após ouvi-la Sesshoumaru voltou seu olhar para a filha no que foi acompanhado por Rin.

- Nossa princesa me fez parar. – Revelou. A mulher continou olhando para ele esperando por uma conclusão. – A energia dela estava me repelindo e impedia que eu avançasse contra você.

- Ela fez isso? – Rin indagou demonstrando uma agradável surpresa.

- Sim. Os poderes dela se manifestam desde que estava em seu ventre. Por isso fui capaz de me comunicar com ela todo esse tempo.

- Foi por causa da energia dela que me senti mal?

- Essa foi uma das razões. Você estava tensa e cansada. Tsukihime tem grandes poderes minha Rin e ao fazer uso deles para protegê-la, ela drenou grande parte de sua energia.

Rin voltou a olhar para a filha e sorriu. A pequenina dormia encolhidinha na cama como se ainda estivesse na barriga da mãe.

- Por que nunca senti tais coisas enquanto esperava Heikou?

- Os poderes dele ainda não se manifestaram. – Sesshoumaru respondeu tranquilamente e seus pensamentos se voltaram para seu primogênito. – Hanyous são existências misteriosas minha Rin. Pelas leis naturais sequer deveriam existir. Espécies tão distintas quanto humanos e youkais não deveriam ser capazes de reproduzirem entre si.

- Eu só tenho a agradecer aos deuses pelo fato de algum milagre ter tornado isso possível. – A mulher disse em um tom repleto de carinho ao pensar em seus filhotes.

- De fato parece algo milagroso. Os hanyous são misteriosos e imprevisíveis, não se pode saber ao certo a extensão de seus poderes ou o quanto são capazes de se desenvolver.

- Então os poderes de Heikou ainda irão se manifestar?

- Certamente em algum momento eles surgirão e Heikou terá que aprender a lidar com isso.

- Você sempre teve essas informações a respeito dos hanyous?

- Não. – O youkai respondeu enquanto a mulher deitava a cabeça sobre seu peito. – Todo o conhecimento necessário está em pergaminhos guardados na biblioteca. Creio que Inutaisho os tenha reunido após saber que havia gerado um hanyou. Naquele tempo eles eram muito raros e sabia-se muito pouco sobre eles.

- Você seguiu os passos de seu pai quando soube que eu esperava Heikou?

- Sim. – O youkai respondeu simplesmente enquanto acariciava a mulher em seus braços. Após alguns segundos Sesshoumaru voltou a se pronunciar. – Por que Heikou não veio para casa com você?

- Inuyasha disse que levaria os meninos para caçar amanhã e convidou Heikou para acompanhá-los. Ele quis ficar e eu permiti.

- E quando Inuyasha pretende trazê-lo de volta? – Indagou sério.

- Quando Heikou se cansar das brincadeiras e sentir falta de casa pedirá ao tio para trazê-lo.

- Isso é inaceitável. – O youkai falou e Rin ergueu a cabeça para fitá-lo.

- Por quê? Ele está seguro lá.

- Heikou pode ficar vários dias naquele lugar...

- Não creio. Ele sabe que a irmã nasceria em breve e ele queria estar por perto quando acontecesse.

- Por essa razão estrenhei o fato de ele ter deixado que você voltasse sozinha. – Sesshoumaru disse sério.

- Ele certamente estará de volta em dois ou três dias. – A mulher disse voltando a se deitar.

- Se após duas noites aquele fedelho impertinente não trouxer meu filho de volta, eu irei buscá-lo. -

Rin sorriu ao ouvir as palavras do youkai e ele percebeu. Ela aplicou um beijo em seu peito e o viu respirar profundamente.

Sesshoumaru não suportaria a ausência do filho por muito tempo, sentia falta dele e Rin sabia disso. O youkai cumpriria a palavra de ir buscar a criança caso o irmão não a trouxesse antes.

Momentos depois, Tsukihime acordou chorando e logo foi acolhida no colo pela mãe.

- O que foi minha princesa? – Indagou enquanto a ninava.

- Ela está com fome. – Sesshoumaru sentenciou.

- Oh, eu sei que sim! – A mulher respondeu já posicionando a menina para amamentá-la mais uma vez.

* * *

**E então, o que acharam do capítulo?**

**Uma conversa interessante e importantíssima ocorreu entre o casal. Aquelas que acharam que estava faltando esse toque devem ter ficado satisfeitas, eu espero.**

**Sesshoumaru foi absolutamente honesto com a Rin e acho que pela primeira vez foi bastante claro quanto ao seu temor de perder seus bens mais preciosos. A mulher pareceu compreendê-lo.**

**Quem imaginou que Tsukihime havia dado uma forcinha à mãe durante o confronto com Sesshoumaru, imaginou certo. A menina literalmente fez o pai acordar pra vida e ver que estava a ponto de matar a mulher rsrsrs. A princesa tem grandes poderes como disse o papai e vocês verão isso ao longo da fic.**

**Gente, desculpa! Eu esqueci realmente de colocar o significado do nome da princesinha, mas corrijo meu erro neste momento. Tsukihime = Princesa da lua.**

**O que mais...**

**Ah! O príncipe Heikou já tem leitoras saindo em sua defesa por causa da diferença de reação e comportamento do Sesshy em relação ao filho e a Hime. Caras leitoras acalmem-se, tudo tem uma razão de ser. Por enquanto atenham-se ao fato de que Heikou é um macho e nunca seria tratado ou criado da mesma forma que uma fêmea. Isso acontece com humanos e é minha opinião que no caso de youkais seria ainda mais intensa a diferença. Machos devem ser criados para serem guerreiros, fortes e independentes, ou seja para se virarem sozinhos, principalmente no caso de Heikou que será um líder no futuro. Ele não pode ser mimado por Sesshoumaru como a Rin já faz. Isso não significa que o youkai não ame seu primogênito. A diferença no tratamento entre os dois é proposital e será mesmo gritante, mas vocês entenderão o motivo mais pra frente. Porém fiquem atentas para pequenos, muito discretos e fofos sinais de afeição demonstrados por Sesshoumaru para com seu herdeiro. Isso já começou nesse capítulo. Acho que vocês notaram, não foi?**

**Bom acho que já chega de comentários.**

**Quero agradecer por todos os maravilhosos reviews encaminhados por vocês leitoras. Adorei cada um deles. **

**Minhas leitoras assíduas como Nath P (minha leitora mais exigente, mas anda quietinha ultimamente), Rukia Hime, Vice-chan(andou sumida, mas diante do nascimento da afilhada reapareceu), Yukikohime, Sandramonte, Pammy (lindinha, sempre me incentivando), Acdy, Graziela Leon (seus reviews sempre me inspiram), Paty Saori (minha leitora importada do Japão, empolgadíssima), Hataraharuno (relativamente nova no grupo, mas também muito querida), Arice-chan (Acompanha desde o início e sempre deixa suas opiniões que me ajudam muito), Lilica (também sempre presente), muito obrigada pelo apoio de vocês, pois ele significa muito pra mim. **

**Agradeço também muitíssimo à novas leitores que cada dia mais aparecem por aqui e eu fico empolgadíssima cada vez que leio o review de alguma pessoa recém-chegada. **

**FSM-chan, T-T Jaque-chan, Mara, Tamara, Srta Satsu, Luh, Tamy Regina, Evelyn, Hinata-chan, Cassia-chan, Tenyo, Rita-chan, ,** Normal 0 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; text-autospace:none; font-size:10.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**Srta. Almofadinhas e Srta. Pontas, Sammya,Sol-chan, Debs-chan, Andreia, Tenten 1609, Mari Vasconcelos, Xdeia, Nina-chan (obrigada pelos elogios), hika-lly, BiiaRiin, Lis Dariole ( Você postou seu review instantes antes de eu entrar para atualizar a fic. Adorei seu comentário e fiquei muito feliz que você tenha começado a ler fics pela minha. Seja bem vinda e espero contar com sua aparição sempre.) A todas vocês o meu muito obrigada. De verdade. Vocês são d+.**

Normal 0 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; text-autospace:none; font-size:10.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} -- **  
** Normal 0 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; text-autospace:none; font-size:10.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} -- Normal 0 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; text-autospace:none; font-size:10.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**Se eu tiver esquecido de mencionar alguém, mil perdões, mas é que o sono já está me fazendo ver tudo embaçado rsrsrs.**

**Beijos queridas e uma excelente semana!  
**

**ps: Como sempre dúvidas, sugestões e criticas serão sempre bem vindas.**


	67. Chapter 67

**Oi gente! XD**

**Não me atirem pedras por favor! Eu sei que não atualizo a fic há meses e que isso foi um tanto cruel, mas não foi proposital, eu juro. A questão é que eu tive um pequeno bloqueio mental, que acontece com os melhores escritores, e embora esse capítulo já tivesse sido iniciado há meses, eu simplesmente não conseguia avançar de uma certa parte. Sempre que começava, eu não gostava do resultado e aí apagava tudo. O mais agoniante é que era um pedacinho à toa, outras partes já estavam prontas e eu tenho até alguns capítulos mais a frente feitos, mas empaquei nessa parte.**

**Bom, chega de me justificar. Eu sei que vocês irão me perdoar. XD**

**Esse capítulo não está muito longo na verdade e nele ainda não acontece o encontro do Principe e da Princesa do Oeste, mas acontecerá no próximo com certeza. Nesse capítulo haverá uma introdução ao próximo podemos dizer e embora seja curto eu acabei gostando bastante do resultado. Espero que vocês também gostem.**

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

O sol brilhava no céu quando Inuyasha chamou o sobrinho para que iniciassem a viagem até as Terras do Oeste. Como se adivinhasse quais eram as intenções do irmão caso não tivesse o filho de volta àquela noite, ele levaria o menino para casa.

- Nós temos que ir Heikou para alcançarmos o castelo antes do pôr-do-sol.

- Hai tio. – Heikou disse ao sair da casa sendo acompanhado por Kagome e Seiji.

- Otou-san espere por mim! – Gritou o filho mais novo do hanyou.

- Você quer ir junto Yoshi? – Perguntou sorrindo ao ver a euforia do menino.

- Quero otou-san. – Disse com firmeza.

- Está certo. Vamos então. – Inuyasha despediu-se da esposa com um beijo carinhoso e afagou o filho mais velho antes de se afastar.

- Tomem cuidado, por favor. – Kagome pediu.

- Não se preocupe Kagome.

Os três partiram naquela viagem que deveria durar todo o dia até que chegassem aos limites do castelo. Os meninos estavam agitados e brincavam pelo caminho simulando caçadas e ataques inimigos.

Inuyasha apenas observava o filho e o sobrinho juntos. Heikou conseguia se comportar como uma criança quando estava longe dos olhos do pai e em companhia de outros da mesma faixa etária. Isso era bom para ele.

Heikou adorava a companhia do tio e dos primos, as brincadeiras e tudo que aprendia com eles, mas sentia falta de casa e principalmente, sentia falta dos pais. Os laços entre os Inuyoukais e seus parentes eram estreitos ao extremo. Uma ligação mais intensa que a de sangue e esta não permitia, por exemplo, que um pai como Sesshoumaru ou mesmo Inuyasha se mantivesse afastado por tempo demais de sua cria. O instinto de proteção e a necessidade quase vital de estar perto era inevitável aos que pertenciam a essa raça e o mesmo acontecia em relação às fêmeas quando marcadas por seus cônjuges.

Inuyasha sofria todas as vezes que Kagome atravessava o poço para visitar a família na outra era. Ele ficava inquieto e não sossegava até vê-la retornar ou ir atrás da mulher. A aflição era agravada quando Kagome levava os filhos para ver a avó e o tio. O hanyou pensava em tais coisas quando a voz do sobrinho o chamou de volta à realidade.

- Se hahaue não tivesse partido, eu poderia ter ficado mais tempo no vilarejo. – O menino falou ao tio enquanto os dois caminhavam lado a lado pela trilha e Yoshi estava sobre uma árvore recolhendo frutas.

- Você queria ficar mais tempo? – Inuyasha indagou o fitando. – Achei que estivesse sentindo falta de casa.

- Eu sinto falta de casa, mas eu também gosto do vilarejo. – Inuyasha sorriu ao ouvi-lo.

- Você pode voltar ao vilarejo quando quiser Heikou, sempre será bem vindo. – Heikou sorriu em resposta.

- Chichiue não gosta que eu vá ao vilarejo tio...

- Eu imagino que não. – O mais velho respondeu sorrindo, mas logo voltou a ficar sério ao fitar a face pensativa do menino. – Seu pai se preocupa com a sua segurança Heikou. – Voltou a falar chamando a atenção do menino - Quando você deixa o castelo fica exposto aos vários perigos que existem nessas terras e isso o preocupa.

Heikou pareceu considerar as palavras do tio e desviou o olhar para um ponto qualquer do caminho.

- Ou talvez ele tenha medo que eu roube você. – O pequeno olhou espantado para o tio diante da declaração e viu um largo sorriso estampado no rosto dele. Sorriu também. – Vamos embora garoto, antes que o Senhor Sesshoumaru venha atrás de nós. – Disse irônico.

Os três caminhavam pela floresta quando avistaram um lago e os dois meninos insistiram com o mais velho para irem até lá apenas por alguns minutos. Inuyasha cedeu, pois geralmente não conseguia resistir aos apelos do filho caçula que tinha herdado o talento da mãe para chantageá-lo.

- Não podemos demorar ou vamos chegar tarde ao castelo. – Disse tentando manter-se sério diante da euforia dos menores.

Heikou e Yoshi correram até a margem do lago e já descalços colocaram os pés na água sentindo o quanto estava agradável.

- Nós podemos nada otou-san? – Yoshi perguntou com a sua melhor carinha inocente e Inuyasha tentou mais uma vez resistir e mais uma vez falhou.

- Ah, está bem! Mas será só por alguns minutos. – Disse e logos os garotos passaram a retirar seus trajes e correram para a água brincando.

Inuyasha sentou-se em uma pedra próxima à sombra e ficou apenas observando-os. Vez ou outra Yoshi chamava sua atenção para que visse as peripécias que fazia dentro d'água. O hanyou mais velho sorria abertamente.

Minutos depois considerando que os meninos tiveram tempo suficiente para se refrescarem, Inuyasha se levantou de seu local onde serviu de espectador para as brincadeiras dos dois e os mandou saírem da água. Já passava do meio-dia e eles tinham que seguir viagem.

- Já chega meninos. Vamos indo. – O mais velho disse e se aproximou da margem do lago recolhendo as roupas que os dois haviam deixado espalhadas ali.

Logo os meninos retornaram a terra e após retirarem o excesso de água dos longos cabelos, começaram a se vestir. Yoshi parecia perdido em como posicionar o kimono após já ter vestido a kahama. O pai se aproximou dele sorrindo para ajudá-lo. Embora julgasse ser independente e parecesse muito seguro de si, Yoshi era apenas um filhotinho e vez ou outra suas ações deixavam claro isso.

- Assim rapaz. – Inuyasha disse enquanto o ajudava e o sorriso terno não deixava seus lábios. – Pronto. Viu? Agora ficou certo.

Yoshi gargalhou diante da face sorridente do pai e Inuyasha acariciou sua cabeça de forma carinhosa, acariciando os cabelos que estavam bagunçados.

Já devidamente vestido e sentado na pedra antes ocupada pelo tio, Heikou observava a cena. Os olhos dourados brilhavam intensamente sob a luz do dia enquanto ele observava a interação do tio e do primo. "Tão diferente" pensou consigo mesmo. A bela face do menino permanecia séria enquanto ele estava perdido em pensamentos. Inuyasha se voltou para fitá-lo estranhando sua quietude e não pode deixar de notar a melancolia naqueles olhos tão bonitos.

- E você rapaz, já está pronto? – O hanyou mais velho disse ao se aproximar do sobrinho e levou as mãos à gola do kimono dele como se a ajeitasse.

- Hai. – Heikou respondeu saindo do seu pequeno transe e baixando os olhos. Inuyasha o afagou com o mesmo carinho dedicado anteriormente ao filho e logo voltou a falar.

- Então vamos andando. Quero chegar lá antes do anoitecer.

Heikou desceu da pedra e seguiu o tio que colocou a mãos em suas costas conduzindo-o. Ele sorriu levemente ao erguer os olhos e ver que Inuyasha lhe sorria também.

Seguiram viagem com Yoshi ainda correndo pela trilha, subindo em árvores e fazendo várias perguntas ao pai. O pequeno tinha muita energia e ao contrário de Heikou, ele ainda se mantinha completamente inocente e pueril como uma criança geralmente deve ser.

....................................

O sol já seguia para o poente quando os três chegaram à colina de onde podiam avistar o imponente castelo. Eles pararam por alguns instantes para apreciar a paisagem e Inuyasha pode ver um sorriso surgir nos lábios do sobrinho diante da expectativa de rever os pais.

Logo eles voltaram a caminhar pelo bosque que ficava imediatamente a frente da entrada do castelo e não demoraram a alcançar os portões. As sentinelas os avistaram e imediatamente reconheceram seu príncipe. Ordenaram ao responsável a abertura dos portões para que os três entrassem.

Yoshi estava em sua primeira visita ao castelo, pelo que podia se lembrar e o pequeno olhou boquiaberto para tudo a sua volta.

- Heikou-kun, tudo isso aqui é seu? – Perguntou ao primo.

- Tudo isso é do meu pai. – O menino mais velho respondeu em um tom sério, já tendo assumido uma postura completamente diferente apenas por entrar no castelo.

Caminharam lentamente até a porta principal e foram surpreendidos pela aparição de Sesshoumaru que se postou em um dos degraus da escada de dava acesso à porta.

- Konnichiwa chichiue! – Heikou o cumprimentou com uma reverência.

- Konnichiwa! – O pai respondeu sem deixar de fitá-lo. – Vejo que resolveu voltar para casa.

- Hai.

- Sua mãe sentiu sua falta nesses dias. Ela deseja vê-lo. – Sesshoumaru voltou a falar com a voz calma e serena enquanto era analisado pelo irmão, que tinha o filho ao lado admirando a figura imponente do tio a sua frente. Tal análise não passou despercebida pelo youkai.

- Hai chichiue. Eu vou vê-la. – Heikou respondeu antes de se virar e caminhar em direção ao tio para despedir-se. O menino caminhou até o Inuyasha e este lhe sorriu.

- Até outro dia tio, Yoshi. – Disse de forma polida reverenciando aos dois.

- Até outro dia Heikou. – O mais velho respondeu e em seguida se abaixou levemente abraçando o sobrinho. – Lembre-se, você sempre será bem vindo em minha casa. – O hanyou mais velho disse quase em um sussurro, mas tinha consciência de que mesmo assim seu irmão ouviria e a confirmação veio logo depois. Inuyasha ouviu um sutil rosnado deixar os lábios do youkai diante da proximidade e do contato dele com seu filhote. Sorriu mais intensamente ao se afastar do menino e fitar o semblante extremamente sério de Sesshoumaru. – Agora vá. Sua mãe está esperando.

Heikou deu as costas ao tio e correndo seguiu para o interior do castelo. Estava realmente ansioso para rever a mãe.

Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha ainda se encaravam. Um extremamente sério e o outro com um sorriso quase bobo no rosto.

- Como está a Rin? – Inuyasha indagou após alguns segundos de silêncio entre ambos. Não estava preocupado com Rin, pois se algo errado tivesse acontecido ele conseguiria sentir através das reações do mais velho.

- Está descansando. Ela deu a luz a nossa filha ontem. – Informou ainda sem qualquer expressão ao fitar o irmão.

- Essa é uma boa notícia. – Inuyasha disse afagando os cabelos do filho que estava grudado à sua perna direita.

........................................

Dentro do castelo, Heikou subiu as escadas que levavam ao andar superior correndo e não demorou a alcançar a porta que levava aos aposentos dos pais, porém algo o deteve. O menino parou por alguns segundos diante da porta apurando sua audição e seu olfato logo captando um cheiro diferente acompanhado de um som familiar. Respirou fundo e abriu a porta lentamente apenas um pouco. O suficiente para que pudesse olhar para dentro sem ser notado.

Heikou viu a mãe sentada sobre uma das poltronas. Ela cantava uma canção conhecida por ele desde a mais tenra idade e em seus braços havia algo, que num primeiro momento ele não pode distinguir, mas logo sua visão se apurou e ele viu bracinhos e pequenas mãos saindo de dentro de um belo tecido de algodão.

Uma das mãos de Rin brincava com os dedinhos delicados enquanto ela sorria e entoava a bela canção. Heikou prendeu o ar por algum tempo enquanto observava a cena e uma gama de sensações estranhas se apossava do seu jovem coração. O menino fechou a porta com o mesmo cuidado com que a abriu e saiu dali seguindo rapidamente pelo corredor até alcançar seus próprios aposentos.

..................................................

- Eu gostaria de ver a minha sobrinha, mas acho que a Rin deve descansar. – Inuyasha ponderou, o que causou estranheza ao irmão mais velho. – Eu vou avisar a todos no vilarejo sobre o nascimento e quando Rin estiver melhor nós viremos visitar as duas. Vamos Yoshi, sua mãe está nos esperando! – Disse voltando seu olhar para o filho e viu o menino concordar com um aceno.

- Você não deveria ter trazido o menino. Agora voltará para casa durante a noite com ele. – As palavras de Sesshoumaru fizeram o irmão voltar a fitá-lo e este tentava entender o que havia sido aquilo. Preocupação?

- Eu sei cuidar bem do meu filho Sesshoumaru. Como também cuidei do seu. Heikou está entregue são e salvo não está? - Indagou com um sorriso maroto na face.

- Se não estivesse você veria a minha real sede de sangue. – O outro respondeu no mesmo tom e isso fez Inuyasha rir ainda mais.

- Eu vou indo. – O hanyou voltou a falar e pegou o filho no colo, sabendo que assim chegaria mais rápido em casa.

- Saionara tio. – Yoshi disse timidamente fitando Sesshoumaru. O youkai arqueou a sobrancelha enquanto fitava aquela figura pequena que se parecia demais com a fêmea de seu irmão.

Inuyasha riu e voltou a afagar o menino.

- Vamos embora filho. – Disse antes de se dirigir ao portão de entrada do castelo que logo foi alcançado. Tão logo chegou a entrada do bosque o hanyou passou a dar saltos que agilizariam sua chegada ao vilarejo e a sua casa.

* * *

**Ciúmes, ciúmes, ciúmes.... foi inevitável colocar isso nesse momento. Em níveis diferentes e com personagens diferentes.**

**Não direi mais nada. Deixarei que vocês tirem suas próprias conclusões. **

**Eu não revisei o texto, então se vocês encontraram muitos erros desculpem-me. **

**Aguardo seus reviews como sempre e agradeço demais a quem continuou me enviando mensagens de incentivo e pedidos para eu continuar com a fic porque acharam que eu havia desistido dela. Eu não desisti e nunca vou desistir dessa fic, é uma promessa solene.**

**Agradeço também aos vários leitores novos que apareceram e que foram super carinhosos em seus reviews. Obrigada mesmo.**

**Beijos!**


	68. Chapter 68

Capítulo 68

Quando Sesshoumaru entrou em seus aposentos, Rin estava sentada em sua cama e observava a pequena hime deitada ao seu lado. Tão logo ele se aproximou e tocou o rosto da mulher batidas leves na porta foram ouvidas e o youkai deu autorização para a criada entrar.

- Senhora, eu vim saber se deseja algo em especial para o jantar. – Miyumi disse após reverenciar seus mestres.

- Não tenho nada em mente Miyumi, mas que seja algo leve. – Rin respondeu fitando a criada.

- Sim senhora.

- Miyumi, onde está Heikou? – Sesshoumaru indagou seriamente fazendo um ar confuso surgir no semblante de Rin.

- Está nos aposentos dele senhor. Acredito que já tenha terminado o banho.

- Heikou voltou para casa? – Rin perguntou ainda confusa, pois não sabia que o filho estava ali.

- Sim. Inuyasha o trouxe há alguns minutos.

- Por que ele não veio aqui? – A mulher indagou se voltando para a pequena princesa e balbuciava chamando sua atenção.

- Eu não sei. – Sesshoumaru respondeu. – Eu disse a ele para vir vê-la.

- Eu posso chamá-lo se desejar meu senhor. – Miyume se prontificou.

- Não. Vá providenciar o jantar de sua senhora. – Disse se voltando para Rin.

Miyumi pediu licença e se retirou do aposento para cumprir com seus afazeres deixando o casal novamente a sós.

- Sesshoumaru o que aconteceu? Por que Heikou não veio até aqui?

- Eu não sei. Vou até o quarto para vê-lo. – O youkai informou após acariciar o rosto ligeiramente preocupado da mulher e caminhou até a porta deixando o quarto.

Sesshoumaru caminhou de forma calma pelo corredor até alcançar a porta do quarto do filho. Seu olfato lhe dizia que o menino estava ali. Ele abriu a porta calmamente e ao entrar no aposento viu que Heikou estava sentado sobre o parapeito da janela com as pernas dobradas e abraçando os joelhos. Tão ditraído com seus pensamentos estava que sequer percebeu a presença do pai que se aproximava dele lenta e silenciosamente.

- Heikou? – A voz grave ecoou pelo ambiente finalmente chamando a atenção do jovem príncipe.

- Chichiue? – Ele disse ligeiramente desconsertado por ter sido pego de surpresa e logo desceu de onde estava ficando frente a frente com o pai.

- Está sentindo alguma coisa? – Sesshoumaru indagou enquanto o menino mantinha o olhar baixo.

- Não chichiue. – Respondeu simplesmente.

- Por que não foi ver sua mãe quando chegou como disse que faria?

- Eu fui. – Respondeu prontamente e ergueu os olhos para encontrar os do pai. Sesshoumaru arqueou levemente as sobrancelhas diante do comportamento do filho. – Mas... ela estava ocupada. – Heikou concluiu de forma hesitante e em voz baixa assim como os olhos que agora fitavam os pés.

Não custou ao youkai compreender a que o filho se referia. Quando sentiu a presença do irmão e deixou o quarto sem dar maiores informações, Rin se preparava para amentar Tsukihime e Heikou provavelmente chegara enquanto isso acontecia.

- Ela não está ocupada agora. – Disse calmamente. – E está com saudades.

Aquele tom de voz não era comumente usado por Sesshoumaru e ouvi-lo fez com que Heikou o fitasse de forma curiosa.

- Venha, vamos vê-la. Há alguém que você deve conhecer. – Sesshoumaru ergueu um dos braços e o passou pelos ombros do menino para incentivá-lo. Heikou foi conduzido para fora do aposento e em direção ao quarto dos pais.

A porta do aposento principal foi aberta revelando a presença de Sesshoumaru, que logo entrou. Atrás dele estava Heikou que se deteve na porta olhando timidamente para o quarto. O menino manteve-se ali, apenas observando os pais e o mais novo membro da família. Não quis se aproximar. Rin olhou para a porta e o chamou.

- Heikou?! - O hanyou fitou a bela face da mãe. – Meu filho, venha até aqui.

Heikou entrou ainda timidamente no aposento, encarando a mãe fixamente. Rin estendeu a mão para incentivá-lo, ele se aproximou e ela o fez sentar-se na cama ao seu lado.

- Meu príncipe, que saudade! – Ela disse sorrindo e o abraçou sendo logo retribuída. – Como você está?

- Bem hahaue.

- Se divertiu muito com seu tio. – O sorriso de Rin era contagiante e logo um sorriso gêmeo surgiu no rosto do menino.

- Hai. – Ele respondeu com convicção.

- Que bom. Seu pai e eu queremos apresentá-lo a alguém... – Rin se levantou da cama e caminhou até o berço que havia sido colocado no aposento para abrigar a princesa. Ela retirou a menina dali e o sorriso sublime não deixava seu rosto. - Essa é a sua imouto, meu filho. - A mulher disse ao se sentar na cama novamente indicando a menina em seu colo.

Heikou ficou parado apenas observando aquela criaturinha que parecia adormecida no colo de sua mãe. Rin se aproximou mais com o intuito de colocar a menina no colo dele.

- Recoste-se à cama querido. – Ela indicou e ele logo obedeceu.

Heikou recebeu a irmã com certo receio e muito cuidado. Não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, tão fascinado como o pai ficara quando a viu pela primeira vez.

- Ela é muito pequena hahaue. - Ele disse em um tom tenso. Tinha medo de quebrá-la.

Rin o ajudou a acomodar a menina de modo confortável para ambos no colo e pouco a pouco, Heikou se sentiu mais a vontade com a sensação.

- Ela é sim muito pequena meu príncipe. Você também era pequenino assim quando nasceu, mas está crescendo mais a cada dia. - Ela disse acariciando os longos cabelos dele.

Heikou sorriu ao ver a pequenina abrir os olhos e encará-lo exibindo aquele brilho intenso e vivacidade.

- Ela é muito bonita... – O menino sussurrou mais para si, mas certamente pode ser ouvido pelos pais.

Tsukihime moveu os bracinhos levemente e uma das pequeninas mãos fechada foi levada à boca enquanto ela estava acomodada no colo do irmão e este não tirava os olhos dela.

- E então... – Rin indagou após alguns instantes. Tendo deixado os filhos admirarem um ao outro. - Você gostou de ter uma irmã? - Indagou.

- Hai. - Ele afirmou veemente.

- Será seu dever, a partir de agora, como irmão mais velho cuidar e protegê-la. - Sesshoumaru disse de forma tranqüila ao se aproximar, o que fez o filho erguer os olhos para fitá-lo. – Ela precisará de você e você deve estar pronto para isso.

- Hai chichiue. – A seriedade tomou conta do semblante ainda tão jovem. – Eu prometo que a protegerei com a minha própria vida se for necessário.

Rin sorriu emocionada diante das palavras do filho e o beijou docemente antes de voltar a observar seus filhotes tão amados se conhecendo. Sesshoumaru a fitou sabendo o quanto sua fêmea estava feliz. Ele também estava, embora ninguém soubesse precisar. Sabia que as palavras do filho continham a mais pura verdade sentida pelo jovem coração. Heikou sendo tão jovem ainda já aprendera a lição que o pai levara séculos de muitas batalhas, perdas e dor para desvendar. O menino sabia que devia proteger aquilo que lhe era precioso. Na capacidade de fazê-lo é que estava o mais importante e verdadeiro poder.

Horas mais tarde, Sesshoumaru e Rin conversavam na sacada do quarto enquanto observavam a lua que brilhava em meio aquelas magníficas estrelas. Uma brisa fresca corria no local fazendo os cabelos dele dançarem.

Rin estava protegida envolta pelos braços do youkai enquanto mantinham uma conversa amena e sem grandes propósitos.

Vamos entrar Rin. Você está cansada e ainda precisa de repouso. - Disse. A voz grave soando deliciosamente perto do ouvido da mulher e ela sorriu concordando com um aceno.

Entraram no aposento e este estava completamente silencioso. A poucas lanternas iluminavam o local fracamente para não incomodar o sono de seus ocupantes.

Sobre a espaçosa cama, estavam Heikou e Tsukihime dormindo tranquilamente. O sono tão sereno que só podia ser desfrutado por seres inocentes como crianças.

Rin se aproximou da cama lentamente e com cuidado pegou sua princesa no colo caminhando até o berço e a colocando lá. Ela cobriu a menina com uma manta e a admirou por alguns instantes.

Quando voltou à cama a mulher se deitou ao lado do filho que tinha os pequenos lábios entreabertos por onde ar passava enquanto ele respirava calmamente. Ele deveria estar realmente cansado, a mãe pensou, pois jamais dormiria naquele quarto estando o pai em casa. Heikou se policiava quanto a isso. Respeitava o espaço do pai, algo que Rin acreditava ser instintivo aos youkais, já que nunca ensinou tais comportamentos a Heikou e duvidava que Sesshoumaru o tivesse feito.

O youkai aproximou-se também da cama e Rin podia jurar que ele pegaria Heikou no colo e o levaria de volta ao quarto para que dormisse na própria cama, mas ele não o fez. Sesshoumaru se deitou ao lado do filho, no lado oposto ao que a mulher estava e moveu o corpo pequeno do garoto acomodando-o melhor àquele espaço. Como o pai esperava Heikou não despertou, percebera também que o pequeno estava cansado e por isso acabara adormecendo ali.

Não vai levá-lo para o quarto? - A voz baixa e doce de Rin que sorria para ele foi ouvida.

Não. Vou deixá-lo ficar perto de você esta noite. - O youkai disse sério enquanto observava o menino que estava agora de bruços e com o rosto virado pra ele.

Rin ergueu o braço e levou uma de suas mãos ao rosto do youkai acariciando-o. Deslizou os dedos pelos lábios macios e os teve beijados por ele. Logo depois a mulher se deitou e fechou os olhos suspirando profundamente. O corpo muito próximo do filho permitindo que ele sentisse sua presença e calor. Ela sorria internamente por pensar que Heikou dormia ali naquele momento não apenas porque Sesshoumaru queria que Rin desfrutasse da companhia do filho naquela noite, mas porque o youkai também necessitava disso.

* * *

**Oi!**

**Desculpem pela demora pessoal e pelo capítulo menor do que eu costumo fazer, mas a verdade é que ele era um complemente do outro que eu deixei de posta porque fiquei empacada em uma pequena parte. Mas enfim saiu.**

**Espero que tenham gostado e me desculpem pelos erros, já que eu não tive tempo de revisar. Estou no trabalho pra variar, então...**

**Muito obrigada a todos que continuam acompanhando a fic e que não desistiram dela, mesmo que eu esteja demorando horrores para atualizar. Obrigada aos leitores novos que apareceram e que foram muitos. *super feliz***

**Beijos a todos e até a próxima!**


	69. Chapter 69

**Voltei!!!!**

**Primeiro quero deseja Feliz Ano Novo a todos.**

**Podem xingar o quanto quiseremm, eu vou entender. Quase dez meses desde a última atualização, eu estou de volta com um capítulo novo e não vou ficar justificando minha ausência porque não adianta de nada, né? Apenas quero dizer que sinto muito pela demora e que eu recebi e li cada um dos reviews, mensangens de incentivo, cobranças e pedidos de notícias e atualizações. Coloquei uma nota no meu perfil falando sobre o meu sumiço, para que o pessoal não ficasse perdido e achando que eu tinha morrido ou algo do tipo...**

**Reafirmo que não desisti da fic e a prova está aqui. **

**Eu assumi muitas responsabilidades no último ano e isso tem tomado bastante o meu tempo, por isso a frequência de postagens continuará não sendo tão certinha como era no início e eu tenho outros projetos que nada tem a ver com Inuyasha em andamento, por isso peço que tenham paciência comigo.**

**O capítulo não está longo, mas está interessante porque mostra certas mudanças. **

**Espero não decepcioná-los.**

**Boa leitura!**

Algum tempo depois.....

Heikou estava na floresta brincando com outras crianças do vilarejo e Yukio estava com ele. Eram os meninos de sempre que o acompanhavam, pois estes eram os únicos que o viam apenas como mais um menino e não como seu senhor, não como um príncipe, um monstro ou aberração.

Após muitos apelos feitos à mãe que intercedeu junto a Sesshoumaru, Heikou obteve permissão para circular sem a guarda que tanto lhe desagradava enquanto estivesse na floresta próxima ao castelo e ao vilarejo, que eram periodicamente patrulhadas pelos soldados.

O grupo de garotos, humanos, youkais e hanyous brincava de esconder, o que era desvantajoso para os primeiros visto que não podiam contar com sentidos super apurados como os outros, mas isso não importava tudo que queriam era se divertir.

Não muito distante dali um grupo pescava. Eram quatro meninos acompanhados de um adulto e a atenção deles foi chamada pelos sons de brincadeira emitidos por Heikou e seus amigos.

Os quatro deixaram a margem do rio e seguiram pela floresta por alguns metros até que encontraram Heikou e os outros sentados em uma pequena clareira enquanto o sol aquecia seus rostos.

O Príncipe do Oeste respirou fundo e farejou o ar detectando a presença de estranhos. Ele olhou para trás e viu quatro garotos humanos que beiravam a adolescência e logo se colocou de pé e em prontidão fitando-os sem hesitação. Os outros meninos que acompanhavam Heikou também se colocaram de pé.

- É o príncipe Heikou. – Um dos garotos mais velhos falou baixo enquanto cutucava aquele que parecia ser o líder do grupo.

- É o filho do mononoke. – Falou o outro com desdém.

- O que você disse humano? – Heikou questionou em um tom raivoso e Hajime um de seus amigos humanos já tentava contê-lo.

- Heikou, é melhor nós sairmos daqui. Vamos embora.

- Não. – O príncipe respondeu decidido. – Nós não vamos a lugar algum.

- Olhe, o filhote de mononoke está bravo. – Debochou o mais velho.

Heikou não se conteve mais e avançou contra o garoto que além de mais velho era bem maior que ele. O hanyou exibia suas presas e rosnava ferozmente se colocando sobre o outro que reagia aplicando golpes nele.

- Não use essa boca imunda para falar do senhor dessas terras humano. Demonstre o devido respeito ao meu pai e seu senhor.

- Tire as patas de mim demônio. – O garoto humano gritou e aplicou um soco em Heikou atingindo-o no rosto e detendo-o o suficiente para conseguir escapar de suas garras que começavam a perfurar a frágil pele.

Heikou caiu de pé e olhava com ódio para o adversário. Yukio e Natoguko, os outros dois não humanos ali também estavam prontos para agir contra os outros, caso necessário. Hajime e Kasuo tentavam impedir o confronto com medo do que Heikou poderia fazer, nunca haviam visto o amigo daquela forma.

- Vocês monstros deveriam sumir e nos deixar em paz.

- Cale a boca. Você não sabe o que está dizendo. – Gritou Hajime. – Heikou tem sangue humano também assim como eu e você. Ele não é um monstro.

- Ele é uma aberração. Uma humana nunca deveria se unir a um demônio. Todos nós sabemos que isso é errado.

- Nunca fale da minha mãe seu maldito! Arrancarei sua língua para que nunca mais ouse falar de minha família. - O Príncipe do Oeste estava visivelmente alterado e mais uma vez avançou contra o garoto que tentava se esquivar.

- Pare e lute seu verme covarde! – Heikou vociferou.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Uma voz adulta chamou a atenção de todos à exceção de Heikou que não via nada a sua frente além de seu alvo.

O homem olhava espantado enquanto Heikou atacava seu filho.

- Tou-san, ajude-me ele está tentando me matar. – Implorou o garoto.

- Kami-sama! – O homem que tinha uma vara apinhada de peixes que passara a manhã pescando sobre os ombros gritou e largou o objeto no chão para tentar acudir o filho.

- Não toque em mim. – Heikou o ameaçou com tom de voz e olhar sombrio. O homem demonstrou surpresa e raiva ao fitar o jovem hanyou.

Heikou preparava-se para investir mais uma vez contra o humano quando tudo aconteceu. Tão rapidamente que ele sequer pôde compreender. O príncipe sentiu braços fortes envolverem-no. A presença era poderosa e inconfundível.

- Já chega. – A voz grave foi ouvida e Heikou voltou seus olhos dourados ainda nublados pela raiva para cima podendo então ver a figura imponente de Sesshoumaru que estava às suas costas.

- Ele tem que pagar. Eu vou fazê-lo engolir o que disse chichiue. – O pequeno disse tentando desvencilhar-se dos braços do pai.

Sesshoumaru o segurou mais firmemente e se colocou a sua frente o fitando de forma séria.

- Eu disse já chega Heikou. – O youkai repetiu pausadamente, algo que ele detestava fazer.

- Ele ofendeu minha honra e deve pagar por isso. O senhor me ensinou a não permitir que me desrespeitem. – O menino estava igualmente sério e seus olhos brilhavam em fúria.

- Não faz sentido perder tempo com algo tão insignificante. Trata-se de uma criança humana, não é um desafio à altura. – O pai voltou a falar.

- Eu quero que ele pague. – Heikou voltou a fitar ferozmente o garoto parado ali perto.

- Terá que me enfrentar se quiser chegar até ele. – Sesshoumaru disse calmamente e chamou a atenção do filho que voltou a fitá-lo surpreso. – Está disposto a me desafiar para ter a chance de atacá-lo?

- Chichiue... – Heikou encarou o pai com firmeza e indignação, não entendia porque Sesshoumaru defendia aquele garoto. A raiva crescia dentro dele.

- Vá para casa, você e todos os outros. – O youkai ordenou.

Heikou estremeceu em fúria e tentou conter-se ao máximo. Queria arrancar a língua daquele garoto, mas não podia desafiar o pai dessa forma, ainda não.

Sesshoumaru podia sentir a ira do filho, o sangue fervente correr em suas veias e o coração pulsar de forma acelerada e feroz. Pai e filho travavam nova batalha silenciosa e Sesshoumaru quase sorriu de satisfação ao ver o olhar desafiador que o filho lhe lançava.

Todos ali observavam calados a cena tensa que se formara. Não sabiam o que poderia acontecer caso Heikou resolvesse enfrentar o pai.

- Volte ao castelo imediatamente criança. Não vou ordenar outra vez. – Dessa vez o tom foi ríspido.

O menino deixou um leve rosnado escapar pela garganta que não passou despercebido pelo pai e saiu correndo floresta adentro como havia sido ordenado.

Sesshoumaru se voltou para os humanos ali. O homem o reverenciou longamente pedindo perdão pelo ocorrido e o youkai sentiu seu desprezo por aquela criatura se acentuar.

- Me perdoe Sesshoumaru-sama. São apenas crianças brincando e se desentendendo...

- Cale-se. – O youkai se pronunciou mais uma vez de maneira fria. – Volte para o vilarejo humano e cuide melhor de sua cria. Eu irei responsabilizá-lo caso algo semelhante volte a acontecer e o farei pagar por não saber controlar os seus. Se voltarem a importunar o príncipe dessas terras deixarei que ele faça o que quiser com esses moleques. – Disse por fim encarando os garotos que tremiam na presença dele.

O homem rapidamente pegou o filho pelas orelhas e o arrastou pelo caminho de volta até o vilarejo praguejando e batendo no garoto por ter se envolvido com youkais. Dizia que aquilo poderia trazer a desgraça para a família e maldições infindáveis.

Sesshoumaru ainda ficou ali por alguns instantes e certificou-se de que os outros meninos que estavam com Heikou haviam cumprido suas ordens e seguido para casa.

* * *

Quando Sesshoumaru retornou ao castelo a noite já estava caindo. Pelo cheiro, pôde ter certeza de que seu filhote estava onde deveria estar. No quarto.

O youkai seguiu até seus aposentos onde encontraria sua Rin. Ela estava sentada sobre a cama com a pequena Tsukihime nos braços. A menina tinha agora oito meses de vida.

- E Heikou?

- Está no quarto. – Respondeu de forma séria.

- O que aconteceu Sesshoumaru? – A mulher pareceu preocupada pelo tom usado por ele e esperou por uma resposta enquanto o via se sentar ao seu lado na cama.

- Ele se envolveu em uma briga com garotos do vilarejo.

- Ah Kami-sama! Alguém se feriu? – Rin pareceu alarmada. Sabia que o filho poderia ferir gravemente outras crianças caso se excedesse.

- Está tudo bem minha Rin. Eu o detive antes que algo mais grave acontecesse. – Sesshoumaru amenizou o acontecido. Na verdade para ele não havia nada de mais no ocorrido. Heikou apenas demonstrara sua agressividade natural, algo que teria que acontecer cedo ou tarde.

A humana respirou aliviada e fitou a pequena em seus braços que iniciava um choro.

- O que foi meu amor?

- Ela está com fome. – Sesshoumaru disse com certeza fitando sua princesa. Rin apenas sorriu ao ouvi-lo, ele sempre sabia o que a filha queria. A mulher abriu a parte superior do kimono expondo o seio farto cujo mamilo foi logo abocanhado pela menininha que sentia o cheiro do líquido precioso que saciaria sua fome. Tsukihime sugou o seio da mãe avidamente sentindo o líquido quente preencher sua boca pequena.

Rin acariciou o lindo rostinho de sua princesa e a viu piscar os olhinhos dourados e brilhantes.

- Eu vou ver como está Heikou assim que terminar de amamentá-la. – Rin disse voltando seu olhar para o youkai.

Sesshoumaru parecia hipnotizado ao observar a interação entre suas belas princesas. Os olhos dourados estavam fixos nelas. Observava cada detalhe e adorava fazê-lo.

Como havia dito, assim que se certificou de que Tsukihime estava satisfeita, Rin a deixou com o pai e seguiu para o quarto de Heikou. Quando abriu a porta, a mulher notou que o local estava absolutamente silencioso e quase totalmente no escuro. Ela seguiu até um dos móveis ali e acendeu uma lamparina podendo então ter uma visão melhor do amplo quarto.

Rin se aproximou da cama e sorriu. Heikou dormia profundamente. Ele vestia apenas uma kahama e os longos cabelos castanhos estavam espalhados pelo travesseiro. A mãe o afagou carinhosamente e com cuidado para não acordá-lo.

Minutos depois a Senhora do Oeste retornou aos seus aposentos e encontrou Sesshoumaru deitado na cama ao lado da filha. A pequenina tinha os olhos abertos e agitava os bracinhos e perninhas enquanto era acarinhada na barriga pelo pai.

Tsukihime levou uma das pequeninas mãos fechada à boca e passou a sugá-la com vontade fazendo ruídos no processo. A mãe que estava de pé ao lado da cama observando os dois sorriu.

- Você ainda está com fome minha princesa? – A menina olhou para a mãe ao ouvir a voz dela e Rin sorriu ainda mais ao ver como a filha a reconhecia.

- Ela está satisfeita, não precisa comer por enquanto.

- Ótimo! Eu preciso de um banho. – A mulher comentou enquanto prendia os cabelos.

- Vá. Eu ficarei com ela. – O youkai respondeu com a voz suave enquanto ainda observava sua princesinha.

Rin tocou os lábios do youkai com os seus rapidamente antes de seguir para o quarto de banho.

* * *

A noite era tranqüila no castelo. Os senhores já haviam se recolhido após o jantar e as crianças dormiam.

Rin e Sesshoumaru conversaram deitados na cama até que a mulher adormeceu tendo o youkai ao seu lado a afagando.

Aquela foi uma madrugada especialmente escura nas Terras do Oeste. A lua estava em sua fase mais misteriosa, quando se mantinha praticamente incógnita no céu e privava as criaturas de sua magnífica luz.

A tranqüilidade reinava na floresta e no castelo do poderoso youkai, senhor do local.

* * *

Antes que o sol pudesse expor seus primeiros raios já havia movimentação no castelo. Os criados corriam para cumprir suas obrigações antes que seus senhores despertassem e deixassem seus aposentos.

Em um dos corredores uma jovem youkai caminhava de um lado a outro nervosamente.

Miyumi que seguia em sua rotina para certificar-se de que tudo estava em ordem deparou-se com a jovem Inoue e logo viu que havia algo errado.

- Inoue, o que houve?

- Por todos os deuses Miyumi-san, Sesshoumaru-sama vai tirar minha vida!

- O que é isso Inoue, do que você está falando menina?

- Heikou-sama. Ele desapareceu. – A jovem disse visivelmente nervosa.

- Como desapareceu?

- Eu fui aos aposentos dele para preparar o banho como sempre faço todas as manhãs e ele não estava lá.

- Ele deve estar em algum lugar do castelo, talvez nos jardins.

- Não Miyumi. Eu já o procurei por toda parte. Não há vestígios dele. O cheiro no quarto está fraco e isso indica que ele saiu no meio da noite. Miyumi, você sabe que ontem foi a primeira noite da lua nova...

- Acalme-se Inoue.

- O que vocês duas estão cochichando aí? – A irritante e conhecida voz do servo pessoal de Sesshoumaru soou atrás das duas mulheres. Elas se viraram para encará-lo.

- Jaken-sama, nós estamos com um problema. – Miyumi disse.

- Que problema?

- Um problema muito sério.

- Diga de uma vez mulher. Do que você está falando? – O youkai sapo perguntou impaciente.

- Heikou-sama desapareceu.

- O que? – O velho gritou, o que fez Inoue estremecer. – Como o herdeiro do Sssenhor Sssesshoumaru pode ter desaparecido suas irresponsáveis?

- Eu fui aos aposentos dele para preparar o banho da manhã e ele não estava. Eu o procurei por todo castelo, mas não o encontrei. – Inoue explicou.

- Você perguntou aos guardas?

- Ainda não. Eu tive medo que eles soassem algum alarme. Sesshoumaru-sama vai me matar. – A jovem youkai falou em desespero.

- Ele não vai matá-la Inoue. – Miyumi tentou acalmá-la. – Se bem conheço o príncipe ele deve ter fugido e foi para a queda celeste. Não é lá que ele gosta de ir?

- Sim.

- Então que tal procurarmos por lá?

- Faça isso Inoue. – Orientou Jaken. – Eu verei com os guardas se alguém o viu deixar o castelo. Se ele saiu daqui foi por conta própria, não houve nenhuma invasão. Esse menino está ficando igual à mãe dele quando era criança, sempre procurando confusão.

Jaken seguiu pelo corredor reclamando como de costume e Inoue saiu para procurar pelo príncipe na queda celeste local preferido por ele ali.

Miyumi tratou de continuar com seus afazeres e tentar sondar de alguma forma se alguém sabia o paradeiro de Heikou. Ela faria de tudo para encobrir aquela ocorrência, quanto mais tarde os guardas e Sesshoumaru-sama soubessem daquilo, mais chances teriam de achar o príncipe.

.................

Meia hora mais tarde Jaken surgiu na cozinha e encontrou Miyumi arrumando a louça.

- E então Jaken-sama? Alguém viu alguma coisa?

- Não. Nós temos que achar esse menino ou a ira de Sesshoumaru-sama recairá sobre todos nós. Rin-sama ficará preocupada e isso o deixará ainda mais irritado.

Inoue chegou logo depois ofegante e logo alcançou a cozinha.

- Eu não o encontrei. Ele não esteve na queda celeste, não senti o cheiro dele em lugar algum por lá. Também fui às fontes termais e nada.

- Oh Kami-sama!

- Miyumi o que eu vou fazer? Sesshoumaru-sama vai me culpar por isso. Como Heikou-sama pôde fazer algo assim?

- Fique calma Inoue. Pelo que conversei com os guardas essa foi uma noite extremamente tranqüila, nada de anormal aconteceu então o menino só pode ter fugido. – Jaken disse pensativo. – Eu vou falar com Sesshoumaru-sama.

- Não Jaken-sama, por favor, dê-me mais tempo para procurá-lo. – Inoue implorou.

- Não posso. Heikou-sama estava na forma humana ontem, algo pode ter acontecido e quanto mais tempo demorarmos a contar será pior.

- Ele está certo Inoue. Temos que informá-lo imediatamente. O importante agora é encontrarmos Heilkou-sama, lidaremos com as conseqüências depois.

- Se ele fugiu Inoue, não foi sua culpa. É claro que Sesshoumaru-sama não vai considerar isso... – A frase dita pelo youkai trouxe terror à serva.

- Jaken-sama! – Miyumi o repreendeu.

- A menina Rin não vai permitir que ele lhe faça nada, fique tranqüila. – Ele disse por fim tentando tranqüilizar a garota. – Eu vou falar com Sesshoumaru-sama, ele já deve ter deixado os aposentos há essa hora.

Jaken deixou a cozinha e seguiu pelo longo corredor até alcançar a ala nobre do castelo. Ele caminhou até o salão principal e indagou a uma serva que estava ali se ela havia visto seu senhor. A serva informou que Sesshoumaru-sama ainda não havia se levantado.

Jaken pensou por alguns instantes e decidiu não esperar mais, subiu os degraus que levavam ao andar superior e caminhou decidido pelo corretor até chegar frente à porta dupla dos aposentos de seus senhores. Respirou fundo e bateu à porta esperando que alguém o atendesse.

- O que quer? – A voz fria de Sesshoumaru soou e a face inexpressiva apareceu à porta.

- Ohayou Sesshoumaru-sama! Jaken precisa lhe falar. É urgente.

O inuyoukai apenas arqueou a sobrancelha, pelo cheiro pôde perceber a apreensão do servo.

- Diga de uma vez. O que houve?

- Er.. Rin-sama está aí? – O servo indagou incerto.

- Não.

- É melhor assim... – Desabafou e isso intrigou seu senhor. - Sesshoumaru-sama, é sobre Heikou-sama... é....

- Fale. – Sesshoumaru ordenou impaciente.

- Ele desapareceu meu senhor. Não o encontramos em lugar algum. Já procuramos por toda parte. – Sesshoumaru chutou o servo tirando-o de seu caminho e seguiu pelo corredor até o quarto do filho.

O youkai abriu a porta com violência e usando seu olfato examinou o local cuidadosamente.

- Ele saiu no meio da noite. Como é possível que ninguém tenha percebido? – Disse irritado.

- Os guardas disseram que ele não passou pelos portões Sesshoumaru-sama, eu mesmo verifiquei.

- Maldição! – O youkai esbravejou.

- Sesshoumaru, o que aconteceu? – A pergunta de Rin que apareceu no corredor chamou a atenção dos dois. – Onde está Heikou?

- Ele fugiu. – Sesshoumaru respondeu caminhando de volta aos seus próprios aposentos e foi seguido por Rin e Jaken.

- Como assim ele fugiu? – Rin disse preocupada.

- Parece que ele saiu do castelo no meio da noite sem ser visto. – Jaken respondeu.

- No meio da noite... mas ele... – Rin se desesperou ao lembrar que a noite passada era de transformação para Heikou.

- Acalme-se. – Sesshoumaru falou segurando o rosto dela de forma delicada. – Eu vou achá-lo e o trarei de volta para casa. – Falou sério e a viu concordar com um aceno.

Sesshoumaru já de posse de suas espadas deixou o quarto saindo logo depois à procura do filho.

- Senhor Jaken, mande que o capitão Kento organize um grupo para procurar por Heikou nas redondezas. – Rin ordenou. – Ele pode estar ferido em algum lugar...

Rin passou longas horas de aflição sem ter notícias do filho. Os guardas não o encontraram nas redondezas e ela teria ido, pessoalmente, em busca do filho se não fossem os cuidados que tinha que ter com a filha ainda pequena. Ela amamentava a filha e seu coração apertava ao pensar onde o filho poderia estar se estaria com fome, com frio ou sentindo alguma dor. A sensação era terrível.

* * *

**Notas sobre o capítulo:**

**- Vocês devem ter percebido que houve uma passagem de tempo, certo? A pequena Hime já cresceu um pouquinho e o príncipe Heikou anda aprontando. Muitas coisas vão acontecer com o hanyou. Muitas transformações que o deixarão confuso, inseguro, com medo e isso tudo vai torná-lo ainda mais forte.**

**- Os próximos capítulos prometem ser bem interessantes e o foco estará na relação pai e filho.**

**Pessoal,**

**Muito obrigada pelo apoio que me deram até aqui enquanto acompanhavam a história e por todas as mensagens encaminhadas no meu período de ausência. Vocês são D+.**

**Percebi que muitos leitores novos apareceram. Muitos de Portugal e que tem espalhado a existência da fic por aí, fazendo com que mais pessoas apareçam para prestigiar o meu trabalho. Um agradecimento especial a todos vocês. Logo vou conhecer todo mundo como já conheço meus leitores antigos. **

**Espero que o pessoal antigo não tenha desistido de mim e da história. Eu sinto muita falta de vocês e da troca de impressões sobre essa saga que eu construi sem saber que se tornaria tudo isso. XD**

**Me perdoem mais uma vez pelo sumiço.**

**PS: Todos vocês já estão sabendo que a série Inuyasha voltou? Novos capítulos já estão disponíveis e eu já assisti a 10 deles. Seguem a história do Manga pelo que percebi e tem coisas bem legais. Certamente está ajudando a recobrar minha inspiração para escrever.**

**Beijos!**


End file.
